Mille et une façons d'expérimenter le sexe
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [POV / PWP] John est marié à Mary. Sherlock sort avec Janine. Tout va pour le mieux. Seulement, John révèle sur un coup de tête ses pensées sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Sherlock n'avait pas feint son suicide. Sherlock lui fait une proposition que John accepte... et toute sa vie changera ! Fic expérimentale, multi-pairing. Attention: Lisez bien les avertissements avant de lire!
1. Introduction

**Je reviens à nouveau avec une fiction expérimentale à multi-pairing, intitulé "1001 façons d'expérimenter le sexe'' ou 1001FES pour les intimes.**

 **Késako ? Cette fiction est un genre de kamasutra revisité selon Sherlock.**

 **Chaque chapitre est un OS écrit du point de vue de John. L'histoire autour n'est qu'un prétexte pour inclure une expérience sur John dirigé par Sherlock. Dans quel but ? Ça, vous ne le saurez qu'à la fin. Vous pouvez facilement sauter des chapitres sans que cela gêne la lecture, même si par moment, je rappelle un détail d'un précédent OS. Tout se suit chronologiquement dans le temps tout comme l'attitude des personnages évolue au fil des chapitres.**

 **Cette fiction se compose de 36 chapitres + 1 bonus.**

 **Genre** **: POV, PWP, BDSM, lemon trash - Romance / amitié / sexfriend / Treesome / Foursome.** **Les personnages sont ooc. Et on sort complètement de l'histoire d'origine.**

 **Pairings** **: John/Sherlock - John/Mycroft - John/Lestrade - John/Moriarty - John/Molly - John/Irène - John/Anthéa - John/Mycroft/Lestrade - John/OC.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

 **Résumé** **: La situation commence au début de la saison 3, épisode 3, avec la scène où Janine apparaît de la chambre (j'ai pris quelques libertés sur les événements par rapport à la série et ne prends pas en compte la saison 4).**

* * *

 **WARNING (merci de lire !)**

 **Rating MA (si c'était possible de préciser) : interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Mais je dirais aussi interdit aux adultes qui ne supportent pas qu'on dépasse les limites du consentement.**

 **Pour rappel : c** ** **ette fiction est un PWP (Plot? What Plot? (Intrigue, quelle intrigue ?) ou Porn Without Plot (porno sans intrigue) ou encore Smut (littéralement « sale » ou « sexuel ») plus fréquemment utilisé sur les réseaux sociaux. Il s'agit d'une fiction courte, souvent un O.S., dont le scénario est très peu développé car juste présent pour mettre en scène un lemon, ou bien mettre en scène une petite histoire humoristique ou tendre.****

 **Certains chapitres contiennent donc beaucoup de sexes, très gore parfois et très explicite. Il y a des scènes de viol, je les précise en début de chapitres. Je rappelle qu'on peut sauter des chapitres sans que ça ne gène la lecture.**

 **Étant donné que vous n'aurez que le point de vue de John, vous ne connaîtrez que les ressentis de John sur comment il perçoit les expériences. Vous ne saurez rien avant le chapitre bonus sur les intentions de Sherlock ou de Mycroft.**

 **Certains pensent que John se fait violer à tous les chapitres et qu'il n'est pas consentant. Ce n'est pas mon avis, mais comme chacun a sa propre sensibilité sur le sujet, et si vous avez des craintes de lire ce genre d'histoires, alors s'il vous plaît, NE LISEZ PAS ! J'écris pour mon plaisir, donc si vous cherchez du politiquement correct, alors passez votre chemin !**

 **Donc à lire avec beaucoup de prudence !**

 **VOUS VOILÀ PRÉVENUS !**

.

* * *

 **AUREZ-VOUS ASSEZ DE CRAN POUR VOUS LANCER DANS CETTE LECTURE DIABOLIQUE ?**

* * *

.

 **Mille et une façons d'expérimenter le sexe**

 **Chapitre 0 : Introduction**

.

Quelque temps après mon mariage, je décide de rendre visite à Sherlock. J'aime ma nouvelle vie avec Mary, mais mon meilleur ami me manque et avec lui, la nostalgie de nos aventures palpitantes.

La surprise que j'y découvre me laisse sans voix.

Alors que Sherlock va prendre un bain après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans se laver pour infiltrer un réseau de drogue, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Janine, vêtue que d'une chemise. Après de brèves salutations un peu gênantes, elle entre dans la salle de bains rejoindre son compagnon.

Je patiente dans le salon, complètement déboussolé. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que Sherlock puisse enfin trouver l' _Amour_ , indirectement par mon biais, lors de mon mariage. C'est à peine croyable, après tout ce temps passé avec lui, à me rabattre qu'il était marié à son travail.

Après un moment à discuter entre nous, Janine s'en va travailler, non sans déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son homme sous mes yeux médusés. Assurément, l'équation Sherlock plus femme n'arrive pas être égale à un couple normal dans mon esprit.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais une pointe de jalousie monte en moi. L'exclusivité sur le détective venait de m'être enlevée. Je devrais être heureux pour lui, après tout, moi-même me suis marié, le libérant de ma présence pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut sans que je l'en empêche. Mais voilà, je n'y arrive pas. Je tente quand même de faire bonne figure pour que Sherlock ne lise pas le malaise en moi.

Sherlock revient vers moi et s'assoit sur son fauteuil avec un air sérieux, me parlant de l'affaire en cours.

— Sherlock ? Janine et toi, c'est du sérieux ? l'interromps-je.

— Euh… Oui.

— Je suis ravie pour vous deux. Il faudra se faire un dîner ensemble avec Mary à l'occasion.

— Eh bien, comme tu veux… On peut revenir à l'affaire ?

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Mon esprit tourne à toute vitesse.

— Les affaires me manquent. Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais ? le coupé-je, à nouveau.

— Si tu n'avais pas épousé Mary, tu habiterais toujours ici et tu serais aux premières loges pour toutes les enquêtes. Donc, je considère que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de me suivre à la chasse aux criminels, se renfrogne-t-il.

Après le silence qui a suivi son assénante vérité, et qui a fait l'effet d'un poignard dans mon cœur, il continue son monologue pour me donner tous les détails sur l'homme, Charles Augustus Magnussen, qui se trouve être un manipulateur de la pire espèce.

Je suis sur le point de m'en aller, après avoir consenti de le suivre sur cette affaire, mais une pensée me taraude l'esprit et je ne peux pas la garder plus longtemps. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien à notre situation actuelle (j'ignorais à ce moment-là de la réaction qui s'est opérée dans l'esprit de Sherlock et qui allait changer toute ma vie).

— Si… Si tu n'avais pas disparu… Un mot de toi et j'étais prêt à aller plus loin.

— Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, John ?

— Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais entendu, ce jour-là, sur ta tombe… Oui, je voulais que tu ne sois pas mort, que tu me reviennes. Je ne voulais pas y croire ! Toi, le maître des illusions. Je t'ai vu accomplir des miracles ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Affectivement, je me suis accroché à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui m'a sauvé de la noyade après mon retour à Londres. Tu étais tout pour moi ! Tu m'as détruit en me faisant croire à ta mort, sans explication, sans rien. Je me suis retrouvé plus bas que terre et seul… Seul avec mon arme de service. Mycroft est intervenu avant que je fasse une bêtise. Sans lui, je ne serais plus ici aujourd'hui. Et puis, après, j'ai rencontré Mary qui m'a donné une nouvelle raison de vivre et j'ai fait une croix sur ma vie d'avant.

— Mycroft m'a expliqué tout ça et crois-moi que je suis désolé pour ce passage douloureux. Mais, je ne changerais pas le passé sur ce que j'ai fait. Tu serais mort bien avant si je n'avais pas pris cette décision et crois-moi que t'abandonner n'a pas été de gaîté de cœur. Maintenant, tout peut redevenir comme avant. Ça ne dépend que de toi.

— Je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible ! Je suis marié ! lui dis-je en lui montrant l'alliance à mon doigt. Et je vais bientôt avoir un enfant. J'aime Mary. Elle a pris ta place. Définitivement.

— Si c'est là ta décision, je la respecterai, me répond-il, en haussant les épaules et cette conversation s'arrête là.

Au fond de moi, j'aurais espéré une petite lueur d'espoir. Un mot, un regard, un geste qui en dirait plus qu'il ne laisse paraître… Je crains que certaines choses ne changent jamais et que je devais m'en faire une raison. Et oublier.

.

J'apprends peu après que sa relation avec Janine n'était qu'un leurre pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Magnussen où elle travaille comme secrétaire. Je découvre violemment les mensonges de ma femme sur sa vie et qui a failli tuer Sherlock au passage (vous n'imaginez pas mon état émotionnel à la crainte de perdre mon ami une deuxième fois). Je finis tout de même par lui pardonner parce qu'elle était la femme que j'aime et notre enfant grandissait en elle. Pourtant, quelque chose s'était brisée et je savais que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Malheureusement, les événements qui ont suivi plusieurs mois plus tard m'ont prouvé que nos passés respectifs pouvaient nous rattraper plus rapidement qu'on ne le voudrait : une affaire effroyable m'apprend toute la vérité sur ma femme : qui elle était, ce qu'elle a fait…

La mort nous suivait à la trace. Sherlock et moi avons tout tenter pour arrêter les anciens ennemis de Mary. J'étais prêt à mourir pour la sauver. Pourtant, c'est par son sacrifice, en recevant la balle qui m'était destinée que Sherlock a pu arrêter l'homme qui nous traquait sans relâche.

Nous avons amené Mary aux urgences. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très faible. Pour le bébé, il était déjà trop tard. Je me suis effondré à son chevet alors qu'elle s'en allait paisiblement. Avant de s'éteindre, elle a fait promettre à Sherlock de veiller sur moi. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est dans la douleur que j'ai mis en terre ma femme et le bébé que nous aurions dû avoir.

Depuis, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Cette tragédie me ramène à la même période où j'ai pleuré Sherlock, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il est à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

Je reste prostré chez moi sans aller travailler ni voir qui que ce soit pendant plusieurs semaines, avant que Sherlock ne se décide à prendre les choses en main (avec l'insistance de Mycroft qui ne voulait pas, à nouveau, me ramasser à la petite cuillère) : j'ai vendu la maison qui me rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux et les espoirs de fonder une famille et revendu mon cabinet que je partageais avec Mary, à sa demande.

J'ai donc repris mes quartiers à l'étage de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street, ainsi que les enquêtes – mon nouveau travail à plein temps – avec Sherlock, seuls moyens d'oublier ce tragique destin. J'ai toujours été un homme fort, capable de supporter tous les sacrifices. Pourtant, certains me semblent bien trop dures à surmonter.

Sherlock veille à ne jamais me laisser seul trop longtemps. Le son du violon au milieu de la nuit m'empêche de revivre indéfiniment le souvenir de ce drame douloureux. Sherlock prend toutes les enquêtes qu'ils trouvent, même les plus simples, afin de me sortir de ma léthargie qui revient encore par moments.

Sherlock a beaucoup changé depuis que Mary nous a quittés. Il se conduit comme un véritable ami, fidèle et attentif et je lui dois beaucoup. Grâce à lui, je retrouve enfin goût à la vie.

.

Il se passe huit mois depuis mon aménagement, avant que Sherlock me fasse une proposition déconcertante, un soir, alors que je lisais un roman policier – que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder de l'analyse du détective –, tout en écoutant l'air qu'il jouait au violon.

Sherlock pose son violon sur le bureau et s'assied sur son fauteuil face à moi. Son regard sur moi est insistant et je finis par lever les yeux par-dessus mes lunettes de lecture pour constater qu'il était en attente de me parler.

Je pose mon livre sur les genoux et monte mes lunettes au-dessus de la tête.

— Tu as toute mon attention, Sherlock.

Sherlock s'humecte ses lèvres avant de commencer :

— Tu sais, John, j'ai une bonne mémoire et ce que tu m'as dit un jour, m'a convaincu qu'il pouvait y avoir plus qu'une simple relation amicale et professionnelle entre nous.

— Tu sais, notre cohabitation me suffit. Tu m'apportes déjà beaucoup tous les jours. Je pense vivre avec toi aussi longtemps que tu supporteras ma présence. Après quoi, nous mènerons nos vies chacun de notre côté.

— Je ne te demanderais jamais de partir. Tu m'es indispensable dans mes enquêtes et ta compagnie est appréciable.

— Alors restons ensemble, si tu le veux bien. Moi, ça me convient aussi.

— Très bien. Oui, bien…

Il garde le silence un moment, semblant cogiter intérieurement, avant de reprendre la parole :

— Hum… Je voulais aborder avec toi… d'un autre sujet. C'est très particulier et… je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas. Je ne t'oblige à rien, hein ! C'est toi qui décides si tu le veux ou pas et… Tu as prévu de sortir avec une femme prochainement ? Non, j'en doute. À mon avis, tu ne vas pas vouloir. Ou peut-être... Ou non… C'est si difficile de lire en toi par moments. Je t'ai déjà dit que les expériences me passionnaient ? Oui, bien sûr que…

Ses phrases sont saccadées et son débit de paroles est si rapide que je n'ai capté que quelques bribes qui ne voulaient rien dire de concret.

— STOP ! le coupé-je. Sherlock, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu essaies de me dire. Recommence calmement et sois clair. Je n'ai pas ton génie pour dépatouiller ton charabia. J'ai juste compris une chose et la réponse est : non, je n'ai pas prévu de sortir avec une femme. Je suis en deuil, je te rappelle.

— D'accord. Okay ! L'aspect deuil est peut-être problématique. Tu comptes rester en deuil combien de temps ?

— On peut être en deuil toute sa vie, tu sais. En fait, je pourrais recommencer à sortir avec des femmes pour reprendre ma vie d'avant, mais pour le moment, je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

— Tu es sûr ? Pas d'envie particulière à soulager ?

— Hé ! Je te trouve bien indiscret ! m'offusqué-je.

— C'est parce que je t'entends, parfois, sous la douche que…

— Oh ! fais-je en rougissant, mal à l'aise. Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

— Non. En fait… Oui, avoue-t-il en grimaçant. Je devais savoir si tu étais disposé à accepter une proposition un peu… délicate.

— Je t'écoute !

— Tu connais mon intérêt pour les expériences chimiques sur les corps humains.

— Oh, oui ! Je me souviens bien de la tête dans le frigo, des doigts dans le grille-pain, et j'en passe. Il y en a même dans le micro-onde en ce moment, il me semble.

— Tu sais que je suis un scientifique et que j'aime faire des expériences pour le besoin des enquêtes à élucider ou pour comprendre le comportement des gens. Tu sais combien certains aspects humains me sont totalement inconnus. Notamment en ce qui concerne les émotions et tout ce qui tourne autour. En comparaison, les animaux sont tellement plus simples à comprendre.

— Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. C'est vrai que ta logique l'emporte sur certaines choses plus concrètes. Ta relation avec Janine était vraiment candide. J'ignore jusqu'où tu as été avec elle, mais j'imagine que tu as pu analyser certaines choses.

— Nous n'avons rien fait ! Elle dormait avec moi. On s'est embrassé, caressé un peu, mais rien de plus… Et puis ce n'était pas le sujet, j'avais une affaire à mener, rougit-il.

— En résumé, tu n'as rien voulu faire de peur de paraître incompétent.

En le voyant se triturer les doigts et à son regard fuyant, je comprends que j'ai fait mouche.

— Quelle est donc ta proposition ? ajouté-je.

— C'est pourtant simple à comprendre : je voudrais faire de toi le sujet principal de mes expériences sur les réactions d'un corps humain vivant par les différentes variantes que je testerais sur le tien.

— Pardon ?! m'affolè-je.

Il veut me mettre dans un frigo, me cuire dans un four ou tester des produits chimiques sur moi ?

— Les actes sexuels, John, suis un peu, précise-t-il en voyant ma mine pâlir.

— Ah oui, bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident en t'écoutant, me troublé-je, nerveux. Et… Et donc, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, exactement ?

— Tester tous les aspects de la sexualité avec différents partenaires. Mycroft et Graham ont spontanément accepté de participer. J'envisage d'autres intervenants pour avoir plus de matière à étudier.

Je grimace à l'évocation des noms. Autant des femmes, pourquoi pas ? Mais faire participer des hommes, qui plus est, mes amis dans les expériences dont je serais le point central me dérange beaucoup. Greg, et non Graham, est un bon ami et nous travaillons ensemble. Coucher avec lui serait très délicat sans que notre amitié en pâtisse. Et puis, il est encore marié, même s'il s'est séparé de sa femme depuis un moment. Quant à Mycroft, je montre quelques réserves : il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et je lui suis très reconnaissant pour m'avoir aidé tous ces mois à me sortir de ma dépression, cependant, il s'agit du frère de Sherlock. Je trouve cela très malsain si d'aventure les deux frères devaient participer en même temps.

— Attends une seconde ! Je suis hétéro, je te rappelle. Tu ne peux pas me faire coucher avec des hommes, surtout pas avec Greg et ton frère !

Je vois Sherlock rouler des yeux. Quand quelque chose l'agace, il fait souvent ça.

— Je le sais parfaitement, John. Et c'est pour ça qu'il y aura des femmes dans les expériences. Mais pour que je puisse étudier tous les comportements de la société, je ne peux pas négliger une partie de la population.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, tu sais ? soupiré-je... Heu… Et toi ?

— Je dois avant tout rester objectif en restant un observateur extérieur, mais j'imagine que j'ai aussi besoin d'appréhender par moi-même ce que ressentent les corps pour en comprendre tous les mécanismes.

Je reste songeur un moment. Tout ce qu'il vient de me dire ne me laisse pas indifférent et ça changera forcément notre relation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Du moins, si j'accepte sa proposition. Auquel cas, rien ne changera entre-nous.

— As-tu des questions ? Souhaites-tu plus d'amples détails sur les expériences que je voudrais mener ?

— Non, ça ira pour l'instant, laisse-moi digérer tout ce que tu viens de me dire… Sherlock ? Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, colocataire et collègue. Tu es celui qui m'accepte comme je suis et qui me soutient dans tout ce que je fais depuis le premier jour. Je ne pourrais demander ce service à personne d'autre que toi.

— Puis-je y réfléchir quelque temps ? Ce que tu me demandes n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère. J'ai besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

— Tu auras du sexe autant que tu voudras. Je ne vois pas…

— Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe, Sherlock. Déjà, tu me proposes en premier lieu des partenaires masculins. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas gai. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est difficile pour moi de m'imaginer avoir ce genre de relations, et pourtant, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. Je les respecte pour vivre leur amour librement. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une sœur lesbienne, et je suis très ouvert d'esprit, mais de là à essayer moi-même le sexe entre hommes… Et j'imagine bien que ce ne serait pas que pour quelques expériences, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, c'est pour du long terme. Je veux tout tester.

— Donc, j'aimerais que tu n'en parles plus jusqu'à ce que je te donne ma réponse. Je ne veux pas que tu influences ma décision de quelque façon. Et si je refuse, tu ne m'en parleras plus jamais !

— C'est d'accord !

.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois se succèdent et Sherlock tient sa promesse de ne plus aborder le sujet. Nous continuons notre vie comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette discussion. Je ne le savais pas si patient et pourtant, rien dans son comportement prouverait qu'il attende ma réponse.

Ce n'est pas pour l'embêter que je le fais patienter si longtemps, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me faire à l'idée et me convaincre que je pourrais le faire. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur la question afin de savoir comment se passe les relations homosexuelles, même si je n'aurais jamais une meilleur compréhension de la chose tant que je n'aurais pas essayé moi-même.

En faisant le point sur notre relation, je sais que Sherlock compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'ai jamais eu en fait et je l'aime beaucoup. Quand il a fait cette chute de Reichenbach, il m'a brisé. Je lui en veux encore aujourd'hui. Même si la douleur est partie depuis, mes cauchemars me reviennent parfois, se superposant à ceux de l'armée. Pourtant, je ne veux pas que cette rancune me ronge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je veux une relation digne de notre amitié, digne de notre partenariat dans les enquêtes, digne de la célébrité que je lui ai faite via mon blog. Et… lui apprendre la sexualité serait une aventure extraordinaire pour un homme qui est tout sauf ordinaire. Et qu'il me l'ait demandé, à moi, est signe qu'il me fait confiance. Je ne suis pas sûr de réagir aussi bien s'il l'avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il fera sûrement si je refuse...

Alors bien sûr, il ne sera pas mon partenaire récurrent, et c'est bien le seul point que je regrette, car quitte à choisir, j'aurais voulu n'avoir que lui avec qui baiser, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire franchement. Et puis, ce ne sont que des expériences. Il ne faut y voir qu'un sujet d'étude et non une tentative maladroite d'avoir une relation avec moi. Il n'est pas comme ça et ne le sera sans doute jamais.

Par contre, si je refuse, cette opportunité d'avoir plus d'intimité avec lui, que je n'en ai aujourd'hui, s'évanouirait à jamais… Bref, changeons de sujet !

En ce qui concerne Mycroft, je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui et notre relation s'est un peu plus resserrée après le faux suicide de Sherlock. S'il a accepté de faire les expériences, ce qui m'étonne grandement d'ailleurs quand je connais la rivalité qui entoure les deux frères, était-ce parce que, tout comme Sherlock, il se montre curieux sur le sexe ? Non, improbable ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Il est au-delà de ça ! Alors pourquoi ? Il faudra que je lui en parle.

Pour Greg, c'est encore différent. On se regarde de temps en temps un match au pub tout en buvant notre pesant d'alcool, on rigole bien ensemble et on parle beaucoup de Sherlock. Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami « normal ». Il est seul depuis pas mal de temps et à cause de son boulot très prenant, il n'a pas le loisir de sortir. Je dirais qu'il a juste envie de sexe et j'imagine qu'en solo, ça ne donne pas le change. Mais pourquoi avec moi ? Encore une question à poser.

Si j'analyse les différentes situations, Sherlock, Mycroft et Greg seront probablement les partenaires que j'aurais le plus souvent. Chez les femmes… Molly, peut-être. Donovan ? grimacé-je. Quitte à choisir, je préfère l'éviter. Greg sera sûrement discret, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir d'autres membres de Scotland Yard dans mon lit. Je pense que je friserais l'arrêt cardiaque. Les femmes sont plutôt rares dans l'entourage de Sherlock, ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il n'y en aurait pas tant que ça.

Quand je m'imagine, la nuit, dans mon lit, tous les partenaires éventuelles que je pourrais avoir (et mon imagination est assez florissante en la matière), dans un sens, sa proposition est vraiment tentante. Car oui, plus le temps passait, plus je me faisais à l'idée que coucher avec un homme ne me révulsait plus autant qu'au début. L'idée faisait son chemin. Bien entendu, un homme en particulier m'aidait grandement, mais je ne me l'avouerais jamais. Ça, non, plutôt mourir que d'admettre ce qui trotte dans ma petite tête.

Sherlock ferait ses expériences et moi je prendrais du bon temps. Que demander de plus ? Après Mary, je ne comptais pas reprendre de relations sérieuses, juste des coups d'un soir, alors pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

Et puis, je suis curieux de savoir tout ce que Sherlock pourrait imaginer : le plaisir du sexe, son inventivité qui pourrait me faire découvrir bien plus de sensations que je n'en avais découvertes par moi-même. À condition, bien sûr, qu'il ne me déçoive pas. Je serais donc très exigeant. Lui qui ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure, je me dois de lui expliquer ce qu'il peut ou ne pas faire. Je suis même persuadé qu'il ne connaît pas les règles à tenir lors d'actes sexuels. Des choses à ne surtout pas faire. Non pas qu'il me ferait du mal intentionnellement, mais il est parfois si ignorant sur certaines choses pourtant évidentes. Donc, il ne tiendra qu'à moi d'évaluer ses expériences et d'en définir les limites à sa place.

Plus de deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce fameux jour. Sherlock jouait du violon et moi, je l'écoutais, rêveur, assis sur mon fauteuil, à observer son archet glisser sur les cordes et ses doigts virevolter pour jouer les notes avec justesse. Les yeux fermés, tout son corps se berçait à la mélodie apaisante. Le tableau qu'il offrait, était magnifique.

— C'est d'accord ! lâché-je enfin.

La musique s'arrête. Sherlock ouvre les yeux pour croiser les miens avec une lueur de surprise et de ravissement dans les yeux.

Ma décision était prise. Maintenant, et plus que jamais, je voulais le faire. Je me sentais enfin prêt à franchir le pas.

— J'émets juste quelques réserves : avant chaque expérience, tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire. Je me donne le droit de refuser si jamais ce que tu me fais ne me plaît pas. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un cadavre à qui tu peux faire n'importe quoi. Tu dois prendre en compte le fait que je dois être parfaitement consentant pour que tout se passe bien. Je pourrais même te proposer des idées. Après tout, j'ai de l'expérience, même si ce n'est qu'avec des femmes. Acceptes-tu les termes de notre contrat ?

— Tu veux un contrat écrit ?

— Non, ta parole me suffira et je sais que tu la respecteras.

— Alors je te le promets !

Je me lève et m'approche de Sherlock en lui tendant la main. Il me la serre pour conclure notre marché.

Bizarrement, je ressens quelque chose au fond de moi, comme un nœud qui se desserrait. Je suis un peu angoissé tout de même parce que coucher avec des hommes, n'est pas chose aisée pour l'hétéro pudique que je suis, mais c'est comme si on m'enlevait des chaînes dont je n'avais pas conscience.

Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Seul l'avenir me le dira.

* * *

 **Donc voilà, c'était juste la mise en situation générale. Les expériences commencent au chapitre suivant.**


	2. Chap 1 : La réflexologie

.

.

.

 **Rating de ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 1 : Dans la cuisine – la réflexologie**

 **Ou comment se faire tripoter en long, en large et en profondeur... pour la science.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

La toute première expérience se passe deux jours après avoir accepté sa proposition, dans la cuisine. Sur la table pour être précis. Sherlock a même pensé à la recouvrir d'une couverture pour ne pas la tâcher. Lui avait prétexté que c'était pour mon confort (un bon point pour lui).

Ce matin, il m'a expliqué dans les détails que toutes ses expériences seraient basées sur la connaissance précise de mon comportement, c'est-à-dire la façon que mon corps réagira aux interactions d'un autre corps. Il devait donc m'étudier en amont avant de commencer réellement avec un partenaire.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire alors j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu.

Une fois totalement nu, je m'y allonge, les bras le long du corps, mes jambes pendant dans le vide. Je suis d'un naturel pudique, mais Sherlock m'a déjà vu à poil à plusieurs occasions par le passé avec son habituel sens du non respect de la vie privée. Je mets donc de côté ma dignité pour le laisser m'étudier tranquillement.

En tout cas, mon corps nu ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. En même temps, combien de fois l'ai-je vu se balader dans le salon avec juste un drap comme vêtement ? Ce même drap qui est tombé plus d'une fois au sol quand il était perdu dans ses réflexions, me faisant rougir plus que de raison en tentant de l'en draper à nouveau ?

Il commence par me palper un peu partout, ses longs doigts fins glissant sur mon corps qui me tire quelques éclats de rire au passage.

Devant son regard interrogateur, je lui explique :

— Tu me chatouilles. Je suis très sensible à certains endroits.

— Ton corps est très réactif, je pense que les expériences vont donner de bons résultats.

Je regarde son visage. Il est sérieux dans ce qu'il fait, pourtant, je décèle de l'intérêt pour mon corps. Son regard est brillant et je doute qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est furtif, mais si on pose un regard sur lui assez longtemps, les muscles de son visage ont des contractions qu'il a parfois du mal à contrôler sous le coup des émotions qu'il pense ne pas ressentir. Là où d'habitude, ce regard est réservé à ses énigmes et ses expériences, je me sens flatté qu'il me relève au même niveau.

Peu importe combien de temps prendront ses expériences : une semaine, un mois, une année, dix ans, à jamais. Tant qu'il me respectera et ne fera rien de dangereux et malsain, alors je suis prêt à le laisser poursuivre.

— Lève les bras !

Je monte mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et les croise en attrapant mes avant-bras.

Il caresse ma peau ce qui me donne la chair de poule. Il appuie plusieurs points qui font réagir mon corps.

— Tu étudies les points de réflexologie ?

— Oui et d'autres choses. Il y a une multitude de point de réflexe sensoriel sur le corps humain. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas les faire réagir en essayant sur soi-même, et encore moins avec un mort.

— En effet, je les ressens bien. Tu sais que les pieds sont riches en terminaison nerveuse et qu'ils sont liés aux organes internes ?

— C'est juste, mais ce n'est pas l'étude du jour et crois-moi, j'ai lu tous tes livres de médecine sur le corps humain alors détends-toi, ce n'est qu'une séance d'observation.

J'inspire et expire lentement. Je garde les yeux rivés, droit devant moi.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention au plafond jusqu'à maintenant il présente une longue fissure qui courre d'une extrémité à l'autre de la cuisine. Je devrais peut-être en toucher un mot à Mme Hudson au cas où.

Juste au niveau de la table, le blanc était recouvert d'éclaboussures dues aux expériences de Sherlock. Quand je dis qu'un jour, ses expériences chimiques allaient exploser, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité. Les réactions de ces mixtures étaient multiples, faisant un tableau de couleurs ternes, mais qui représentait de belles figures dignes des toiles modernes. Je souris à cette pensée.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel pour voir ce qui me faisait sourire.

— Tu t'amuses de peu de chose, John.

— J'essaie juste de penser à autre chose pendant que tu t'occupes de moi. Je ne devais pas ?

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose, ton corps n'a pas besoin de ton cerveau pour s'exprimer.

— T'en as encore pour longtemps ? Mine de rien, j'ai un peu froid. J'aimerais ne pas attraper un rhume.

— Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Retourne donc à tes réflexions sans intérêt.

C'est vrai que malgré mes pensées qui s'égaraient, je ne pouvais ignorer complètement mon corps qui envoyait des informations à mon cerveau. J'essaie juste d'éviter de gémir trop tôt dans cette expérience très superficielle, car je sais que les prochaines me feront exprimer toutes sortes de sons le jour où il poussera l'expérimentation plus en… profondeur.

— Pose tes pieds sur la table et écarte les jambes.

— Quoi, déjà ? Je croyais que tu observais ? fais-je en rougissant violemment.

— C'est le cas, j'ai besoin de connaître ton appareil génital dans son entier qui, je te rappelle, est l'un des principaux sujets de mes expérimentations. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je dois le mesurer aussi bien en surface qu'en profondeur. Une objection ?

— Non, non, pas de problème.

Je m'exécute, néanmoins, non sans une pointe de confusion c'est pas tous les jours que je laisse quelqu'un observer ma queue. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tout juste dans la moyenne, mais ça reste du domaine du privé. Laisser Sherlock le libre accès de me toucher témoigne de ma grande confiance en lui. Me montrera-t-il la sienne, un jour ?

Je me fustige à cette pensée puérile. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'école, quand on comparait la taille de nos pénis dans les toilettes.

Je le vois sortir sa loupe et se pencher entre mes cuisses et détailler chaque partie de mon anatomie du pénis à mon anus. Heureusement que j'ai pris une douche ce matin. C'est vraiment perturbant comme situation. Ce moment où vous ne savez plus où vous mettre. Quand on est enfant, on n'a pas ce sentiment de honte. En même temps, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue. Qui dit sexe, dit forcément à poil, non ?

Il sort d'un tiroir un pied à coulisse et me mesure sous tous les angles, m'étirant un peu par endroit et introduisant l'instrument très fin à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation est étrange tandis que le métal froid et dur descendait en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il touche brièvement un endroit qui devait être la prostate, me faisant sursauter, avant de le retirer.

— Bon ! Après mesure, tu es compatible et même avec un peu de marge.

— Suis-je un bon sujet d'expérience ?

— Le plus parfait qui soit ! se réjouit-il.

Je rougis à son compliment.

Le téléphone de Sherlock se met à vibrer au même instant. En le consultant, je vois son sourire s'agrandir, signe que le message devait être une bonne nouvelle – Enfin tout dépend pour qui…

— Rhabille-toi, nous avons une enquête : triple meurtre ! Ça sent le tueur en série, jubile-t-il.

Je me relève et saute de la table. Il était déjà en manteau alors que je mettais tout juste mon pantalon.

— Allez, John ! Dépêche-toi avant que cet imbécile d'Anderson ne saccage la scène du crime !

Quand je le vois ainsi, cela me rappelle notre toute première affaire : une étude en rose le début d'un long partenariat. Tout comme cette expérience est la première d'une longue série dont j'avais hâte d'en connaître la suite.

Une fois prêt, nous partons rejoindre notre ami commun, l'Inspecteur Lestrade.


	3. Chap 2 : Baisers

.

 **Rating de ce chapitre :** **T**

 **Chapitre 2 : Sur le canapé – Baisers**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

J'étais assis au bureau, en train de mettre à jour mon blog pour raconter notre dernière aventure : La veuve noire, une sombre affaire de meurtre à huis clos, lorsqu'un bruit de pas répétitif, qui dure depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, me fait relever la tête.

Sherlock était en train de faire des allers-retours entre le salon et sa chambre pour aménager le canapé de coussins et de couvertures avant de se décider d'en ramener une partie et de prendre des oreillers à la place.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, mais je ne peux que sourire devant ce grand échalas, bien en peine à venir à bout de son manège.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock ?

— Je prépare une expérience.

— Un truc scientifique sur l'intérêt de décorer un canapé de coussins et d'oreillers ? ironisé-je

— Ne te moque pas. C'est pour toi que je fais ça… Pour que tu sois à ton aise.

— Pour moi ? dis-je, surpris, en fermant mon portable pour me lever. Explique-moi, avant de tout mettre sens dessus dessous et que je devrais sûrement ranger après.

— OK… La première chose que les gens font avant les actes sexuels, ce sont des bisous. Je connais ceux de Janine. Je veux connaître les tiens.

— Tu veux m'embrasser ? dis-je, confus.

— Eh bien, oui. Ça ne sera pas très difficile à faire pour toi.

— Non, en effet. J'ai une certaine expérience en la matière.

En le voyant encore triturer tous ces pauvres oreillers, je préfère intervenir :

— Laisse ces oreillers tranquilles, on n'en aura pas besoin.

— Ah bon ? dit-il en se redressant et faisant tomber ceux dans ses mains par terre.

— Nous ne sommes pas deux amoureux qui avons besoin d'un cadre romantique. Je pense que tu es trop influencé par la télévision.

— Très bien. Assieds-toi, fait-il alors qu'il jette tous les oreillers et coussins par terre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je serais de corvée de rangement.

Je prends place et Sherlock fait de même à ma gauche. Il inspire un coup et pivote vers moi. Il est si tendu que j'ai envie de rire devant son anxiété, mais je le vexerais. Je me tourne face à lui et attends qu'il fasse le premier geste.

Il amorce l'avancée de son visage vers moi. Je garde le silence, attendant les événements à venir dont je n'étais pas maître.

Mon cœur se met à cogner un peu plus fortement dans la poitrine. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ressentirais si je pouvais l'embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Je vais avoir la réponse très vite.

Il incline sa tête d'un côté et je fais de même de l'autre. Il appose timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que nous fermions nos yeux. Au début, c'est léger, comme l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon. Puis, il se met à trembler. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi pour changer d'approche.

Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes et il commence à les mouvoir avec maladresse. Il est hésitant et je dois dire qu'il manque cruellement de pratique. Je bouge mes lèvres avec lui pour l'encourager à continuer.

Ses lèvres sont douces. Elles appellent à plus de contact, pourtant, je ne veux pas l'effrayer tout de suite, car j'ai bien l'impression que les baisers avec Janine ont été plus chastes que je l'imaginais. Connaissant l'inexpérience de Sherlock, elle n'a peut-être pas voulu le brusquer, ou alors, il a prétexté X raisons pour ne pas aller trop loin, ce qui serait plus logique vu qu'il l'avait utilisé à des fins professionnelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il veut vraiment un aperçu d'un vrai baiser, je me dois de lui apprendre tout depuis le début.

Je lève les mains de mes genoux pour les poser sur ses épaules. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à lui, le sentir. Il sursaute à mon contact. Je le masse légèrement pour calmer ses appréhensions.

En descendant les paumes sur son torse, je constate les battements du cœur affolés de Sherlock.

À ce contact, il s'écarte de moi. Il semble perplexe. Peut-être un peu honteux.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.

— Explique-toi ! lui demande-je, de peur de n'être pas à son goût.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est différent d'avec Janine.

— Peut-être parce que je suis un homme ?

— Non, le genre n'entre pas en compte. Homme ou femme, pour moi, c'est la même chose.

Je tilte sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Ainsi donc, cela ne le gêne pas d'avoir une relation avec un homme. Ça contredit son « marié à son travail » mais en même temps, les expériences font partie de son travail. Je note cette info dans un coin de ma tête. Ça me permettra de vérifier cette information plus tard.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est différent, fait-il en se levant.

Et… Quoi ? C'est tout ?

— Sherlock ? Que fais-tu ?

Il se retourne, perplexe.

— L'expérience est finie. Je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu appelles ça un baiser ? Je t'ai laissé faire et crois-moi que je suis déçu de tes performances.

Voir Sherlock bouche bée était à mettre dans les annales.

— Un baiser, c'est un échange fusionnel entre deux personnes. Si tu es le seul à participer, ça ne fonctionne pas. Maintenant, reviens t'asseoir et laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser. Celui qui te transcende au point que tu ne toucheras plus terre.

Sherlock ne se fait pas prier pour s'exécuter. L'appel de l'expérience était trop fort pour lui.

Je suis bien décidé à lui donner le baiser le plus fougueux, le plus sensuel, le plus inoubliable qu'il ait jamais eu. C'est ce que Mary aimait chez moi alors Sherlock y aura droit aussi. Il en va de ma réputation de coureur de ces dames !

Les mains sur les genoux, il reste droit comme un « i ». _Il est vraiment coincé du cul_ , songé-je. Je dois lui apprendre la sexualité alors, foi de Watson, à la fin de l'expérience, je jure qu'il saura tout sur le baiser dans le moindre détail.

Je m'approche de lui sans hésitation. Je pose une main sur sa nuque. Je l'embrasse lentement et à pleines lèvres le front, puis les joues, le menton, en me rapprochant progressivement des siennes – rien ne vaut un peu d'excitation pour attiser l'envie. Je ressens le frisson le traverser. Je l'embrasse, un long baiser, tendre et langoureux dans une communion qui me surprend tant nous étions compatibles.

Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles sont soyeuses et très agréables au toucher. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'y plonger mes mains… Sa peau sous mes doigts est douce et ses lèvres charnues. Son odeur m'envahit de plein fouet. C'est différent d'une femme. C'est plus fort, plus sauvage. Il ne porte pas de parfum, c'est donc son essence même qui chatouille mes sens d'une envie irrésistible… Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter… Juste un petit peu… Bon sang, j'ai envie de le goûter davantage.

Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir sa bouche. Instinctivement, il obéit. J'en profite pour plonger ma langue dans la sienne.

Là, commence la bataille à l'intérieur de sa bouche sa langue me repousse à chaque fois que je tente de l'enlacer. Je tiens bon jusqu'à ce que des soupirs franchissent ses lèvres. Il abandonne le combat et me laisse le champ libre. L'union de nos langues me réchauffe plus au sud.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et glissent dans le bas de mon dos. Il commence enfin à participer, quand sa langue franchit le seuil de mes lèvres et poursuit la mienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Nos baisers sucrés sont un délice. Aussi incroyable que ça en a l'air, cela signifie que nous sommes en osmose tous les deux. Rares, les baisers qui sont aussi agréables. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre d'ailleurs. J'aurais été déçu si ses baisers étaient acides, car cela aurait voulu dire que les expériences avec lui n'auraient pas été agréables pour moi.

Je m'écarte à peine pour me rendre compte que son visage était rouge.

— Respire, Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas un concours d'apnée. Je sais que tu as tendance à toujours utiliser sa tête, mais cette fois, écoute ton corps et tu sauras à quel moment reprendre ton souffle.

Ceci dit, je me replonge dans mon baiser. Nos bouches pleines de salives faisaient entendre des bruits de succions très explicites. Ma langue tente de caresser son palet, mais la sienne revenait systématiquement jouer en s'enroulant autour de moi.

Sherlock apprend vite et imite chacun de mes gestes. À peine séparés qu'il revenait à la charge. Ses lèvres se déposent sur la commissure des miennes, et d'une main, il amène ma bouche à la sienne. Et c'est le baiser le plus langoureux que j'ai jamais connu le genre de baisers qui me fait fondre littéralement.

Une main remonte à ma nuque et me pousse pour que je m'approche encore plus de lui. Notre position n'était pas la plus confortable pour un rapprochement physique.

Je m'écarte de lui et j'entends le grognement de Sherlock indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je suis flatté. Ça prouve que je suis plutôt doué, même avec un homme aussi difficile que lui.

Je change de position pour me rapprocher de Sherlock. Nos baisers s'enflamment rapidement. Fini l'exploration et l'apprentissage, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Nos souffles s'accélèrent. Nos respirations halètent. Je faisais mon effet et lui tout autant. Maintenant, c'est nos instincts qui prenaient le relais. Sherlock prend le dessus et cette fois, il se montre bien plus entreprenant, bien plus performant, bien plus parfait.

Il applique tout ce que je lui ai montré. Il est même très fougueux. Je venais de faire sortir l'animal tapi au fond de lui tel un cheval sauvage qui donne toutes ses tripes pour gagner contre ses ennemis. Ma bouche est son champ de bataille, nous nous battons pour prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. Nous étions à égalité : moi et mon expérience contre lui et ses capacités d'adaptation hors normes.

Soudain, nos baisers tendres et retenus au début, puis sauvages et fougueux par la suite, deviennent sensuels et passionnés. Plus le contact de nos lèvres se prolongeait, plus il me serrait contre lui, plus ses mains glissaient dans mon dos, entre mes omoplates. Ma main libre court le long de ses bras, de ses flancs, je sens le moindre tressaillement de son corps. Il débordait d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer.

Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et me la renverse pour semer mon cou de baisers humides. Je sens son corps contre le mien, chaud et terriblement excitant. Son souffle dans le creux de mon cou, son soudain lâcher-prise. Il ne semble plus avoir aucune retenue, comme s'il n'existait que moi, rien d'autre. Et je me laisse emporter par ce désir dévoilé, tellement c'était bon.

Puis, nous nous écartons doucement, dans un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse, après un temps qui m'a paru une éternité. Le rouge teintait nos joues, nos respirations saccadées tentaient de reprendre un rythme normal. Mais ce que je vois par-dessus tout, c'est cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Comme s'il avait découvert le saint Graal.

Il se lève sans un mot et se met à déambuler dans le salon pour tenter de se redonner une contenance, revenant de temps en temps vers moi, son regard se perdant sur mes lèvres. Je souris intérieurement pour avoir été le premier à le désarçonner de la sorte.

— Tu avais raison, John. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le baiser de tout à l'heure. Tu as complètement changé les données que j'avais. Comm… Était-ce bien ?

— Je n'ai pas douté une seconde que tu pourrais me suivre. Je t'avoue que c'est le plus beau baiser que j'ai fait de toute ma vie, enfin à part avec Mary… C'est un compliment que je te fais, dis-je en le voyant perplexe. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as été à la hauteur, malgré tes lacunes du début. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

— Que tu m'as fait perdre le fil de mes pensées… Et c'est un compliment, même si ça ne devrait pas !

— Je t'ai empêché de réfléchir ? Vas-tu pouvoir analyser ton expérience ? Ou, souhaites-tu recommencer ? lui souris-je, en espérant que oui tellement j'ai adoré.

— Non, ça ira, John. J'ai gardé suffisamment de lucidité pour en faire une analyse complète.

Je le vois prendre dans un tiroir un carnet rouge. Il prend place à son bureau et commence à écrire.

— Tu n'utilises pas ton PC ?

— Non, hautement piratable.

— Tu as peur que le Gouvernement se sert de tes notes contre toi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel pour me faire comprendre de la stupidité de mes propos.

— Je peux les lire.

— Ce sont juste des données scientifiques. Tu n'y comprendrais rien.

— Ça m'intéresse quand même.

— Non ! dit-il avec beaucoup de force. C'est que… Un jour peut-être. Là, c'est trop tôt, tente-t-il de se rattraper.

Je suis étonné et un peu déçu qu'il me fasse pas des cachotteries. Après tout, je suis quand même le principal concerné. Ce n'est pas secret défense que je sache ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tenté de violer son jardin privé. Comme il voudra ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour moi.

Si je devais analyser cette expérience à titre personnel, je dois admettre que la sensualité de cet instant avait quelque chose digne de ce que je pouvais rêver mes nuits de solitude. Cependant, ces baisers n'auraient pas dû me déstabiliser autant. J'ai eu l'impression, pendant un instant, qu'il pourrait y avoir bien plus entre nous si Sherlock n'était pas Sherlock, l'homme qui considère les sentiments comme futiles et qui nuiraient à ses capacités intellectuelles.

Ce n'est que le début des expériences, mais j'espère que j'aurais encore l'occasion de l'embrasser. J'avoue que ses lèvres me manquent déjà.


	4. Chap 3 : Les doigts

.

 **Rating de ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Sous la douche** **–** **L** **es doigts**

 **Ou comment de longs doigts de violoniste peuvent vous faire grimper au rideau.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

 **.**

Nous rentrons à Baker Street, essoufflés de notre cavalcade à travers les rues londoniennes. La pluie s'est mis à tomber à flots, à peine étions-nous sortis de la maison de notre nouveau client Mr Pinkerton nous a engagés pour découvrir le mystère d'un tableau disparu, alors même que toutes les issues de la maison étaient fermées, et réapparu le lendemain tout aussi mystérieusement. Bien évidemment, l'œuvre était fausse. Selon moi, le tableau était faux depuis le début, pourtant le client avait les papiers de son authenticité dans son coffre-fort. Enfin bref ! Sherlock et moi devions mener l'enquête.

Nous avons couru sous une pluie battante, car aucun taxi ne circulait : une grève paralysait tout le trafic et Sherlock refusait de prendre les transports en commun, ce qui, dans un sens, nous a permis de faire de l'exercice – je m'en serais bien passé. Cette pratique d'outre-Manche a fini par être importée jusqu'à Londres, à notre plus grand agacement ! Quel intérêt de faire grève si ce sont toujours les usagés qui en pâtissent ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils auront plus de clients, surtout quand les tarifs augmentent systématique après !

En montant les dix-sept marches menant à notre appartement, nos pas chuintaient sur le bois ancien. Nous accélérons l'allure en entendant Mme Hudson hurler à notre intention que l'entretien sera ajouté à notre prochain loyer.

Nous passons le pas de la porte et Sherlock se dirige d'emblée vers le canapé pour commencer à réfléchir sur l'affaire, en éclaboussant au passage sol et mobilier, d'eau qui suintait des vêtements.

— Sherlock ! Lève-toi immédiatement de ce canapé ! Tu es en train de tout tremper. Je te signale que c'est moi qui fais le ménage ici, alors évite-moi le cirage du sol et des meubles.

Sherlock soupire, mais s'exécute pour aller pendre son manteau. Ses boucles aplaties sur son crâne lui donnaient l'air d'un chien mouillé. Il se dirige vers son fauteuil, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

— Pendant qu'on y est, donne-moi tes vêtements et passe sous la douche ! Tu vas prendre froid.

— J'ai une affaire qui demande toute-

— Ça attendra que tu sois propre et sec, le coupé-je.

— Et toi ? grogne-t-il.

— J'irais après toi.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais d'eau chaude après. Je m'en voudrais que tu tombes malade, se moque-t-il.

— Quelle délicatesse d'y penser, alors fais un effort pour ne pas tout…

— Et si tu venais avec moi ?

— … prendre pour toi… Quoi ?

— J'ai une expérience… Pas sous la douche, mais ça fera tout aussi bien l'affaire.

— Explications ! exigé-je.

Sherlock commence à se déshabiller au milieu du salon – ce qui a le don de m'agacer pour son manque de pudeur – en même temps qu'il me déballe sa nouvelle expérience.

— J'ai testé les réflexes sur ton corps la première fois pour connaître tes points de pression les plus sensibles. Je voudrais tester tes réflexes sexuels et savoir comment tu bandes : quels points de pression, en combien de temps, les réactions qui vont avec… Enfin tu vois où je veux en venir ?

La bouche ouverte, je suis sidéré par sa demande.

— Rien que ça ? Au moins, tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins pour les détails.

— Alors, c'est d'accord ?

— Non, c'est pas d'accord ! Tu me prends pour quoi, un boute-en-train ? Va prendre ta douche !

Il soupire en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Je le suis pour ramasser ses vêtements qu'il laisse tomber au sol sur le chemin. Quel gamin celui-là ! Il ferme la porte pour la rouvrir aussitôt, alors que je récupérais ses chaussettes, derniers vêtements qui traînaient devant. Il me tend son slip que je récupère avec hésitation, le rouge aux joues, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau.

Je mets le tout dans une corbeille à linge et j'entreprends de me déshabiller aussi avant que je ne prenne froid. Une fois en slip, je sors du salon pour aller chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre. Mais dans l'escalier, je croise Mme Hudson qui montait déposer notre courrier.

— Ah, John ! Vous avez oublié de prendre votre courrier. C'est la dernière fois que je vous rends ce service. Je ne suis pas votre Gouvernante.

Je suis mortifié de me présenter presque nu devant notre logeuse. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Elle ne semble, en tout cas, pas du tout choquée par ma tenue.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dis-je précipitamment.

— Oh, mais ne vous souciez pas de ce que je pense, du moment que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Évitez tout de même de vous balader nu dans l'escalier au cas où un client monterait ici. Ça ferait mauvais genre.

Elle me met le courrier dans les mains en les tapotant doucement avant de redescendre dans sa loge.

— Mais…

Levant les yeux au ciel, je souffle bruyamment. Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à moi ! Je monte chercher mes vêtements et redescends au salon.

J'attends bien vingt minutes, assis sur mon fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés, à attendre que Sherlock daigne sortir. À croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Il ne va me rester que l'eau froide. Je déteste les douches froides... Sauf dans des cas particuliers.

Je me lève et vais cogner à la porte.

— Sherlock ! Je t'ai dit de faire vite. Dépêche-toi de sortir !

Je tourne en rond dans le salon. Mine de rien, je commence vraiment à avoir froid alors que mes cheveux continuaient à dégouliner sur ma nuque et mes épaules et dont les gouttes traçaient des sillons sur mon torse et mon dos.

Je prends finalement la décision de déloger mon insupportable colocataire. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Sherlock derrière le rideau de douche.

— Sherlock ! Ça suffit maintenant, c'est mon tour !

— En voilà des manières ! Que fais-tu du respect de l'intimité ?

— Comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà fait le coup quand tu venais me parler d'une affaire urgente qui ne pouvait pas attendre !

— Ce n'est pas le même contexte. Et présentement, je n'ai pas terminé !

— Eh, merde ! soufflé-je en grinçant des dents et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je retire mon slip, récupère une petite bouteille dans un des tiroirs du meuble de la salle de bains et rejoins mon colocataire sous la douche sous ses yeux étonnés, face à mon manque soudain de pudeur. L'eau chaude adoucit rapidement mon humeur.

— Je me disais bien que tu finirais par venir. Comme ça, on utilisera moins d'eau.

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose, de toute façon, tu te laves pour deux.

Je tends la bouteille de lubrifiant à Sherlock.

— Fais-la donc ton expérience, qu'on en finisse rapidement !

— Tu es sûr ? Je vais te pénétrer avec mes doigts. Je ne voudrais pas t'y obliger si tu n'en as pas envie…

— Je suis OK, t'inquiète pas !

— Très bien... Tourne-moi le dos.

Je respire à fond en attendant qu'il commence. Ne pas le regarder en face me soulage un peu. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il pose une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter. Mes mains tremblent et je sens mes joues chauffer. Ses doigts lubrifiés glissent sous mes fesses. J'en ai des frissons.

— Écarte les jambes… S'il te plaît.

Sans plus discourir sur la question, il enfonce son doigt dans mon anneau de chair, s'insinuant progressivement jusqu'au fond. Mes jambes tremblent au moment où il touche la prostate. Je pose mes mains contre le carrelage pour me stabiliser. Ma respiration est sifflante.

— Observe, John, dit-il à mon oreille. Ton pénis est pour l'instant au repos. Vois comment il va évoluer. Je suis sûr que même toi, tu n'as jamais observé ce phénomène.

Il commence de lents va-et-vient qui m'arrachent des soupirs plus prononcés.

Je baisse la tête et regarde ce qui se passe. Je n'ai, en effet, jamais cherché à voir le processus. Je connaissais la théorie, mais au moment de la pratique, eh bien, mes yeux avaient des choses plus intéressantes à regarder que mon propre corps.

Tandis que Sherlock continuait ses longues caresses le long des parois internes, à me faire jurer tant il s'y prenait bien, je vois mon sexe bouger. Il tremble dès que la prostate était touchée et petit à petit, je le vois se redresser, gonfler et s'allonger progressivement. Une espèce de fierté s'empare de moi alors que je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de ce phénomène purement biologique mais ô combien merveilleux de la nature.

Mes jambes commencent à mollir. Heureusement, Sherlock m'attrape fermement par la taille pour me maintenir tandis qu'il continuait ce truc fou qu'il faisait avec ses doigts. Il m'en avait enfoncé deux autres qu'il pliait pour caresser ma prostate sur toute sa surface.

Ce type serait un amant formidable si tant est qu'il veuille bien oublier son cerveau de temps en temps, et diabolique s'il était un obsédé du sexe.

Maintenant, mon sexe était relevé au maximum, gorgé de sang, prêt à cracher comme une lance à incendie.

— 16,21 cm de long et 11,78 cm de diamètre. Si on se réfère à la moyenne générale, tu la dépasses.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a une moyenne nationale. Mais en réalité, chacun est différent. Il y a toujours des exceptions. C'est notre physionomie qui est comme ça. Et toi ? Tu peux bien me la montrer maintenant. Au moins, je ne me sentirais pas juste comme un cobaye d'expérience.

Sherlock me relâche et recule pour me laisser la place de me tourner et de le contempler. Ce n'est pas mon genre de jouer les voyeurs en matant le sexe des autres, pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. Ses idées d'expérience me donnaient des pensées que je n'aurais jamais eues auparavant. Plus que son sexe, c'est tout son corps que j'observe.

C'est là que je me rends compte combien il était maigre. On voyait ses côtes et ses hanches anguleuses ressortir sous la peau. Globalement, il était bel homme. S'il avait un peu plus de gras sur les os, il serait même parfait. Que dire de son sexe ? Il était clairement mieux monté que moi.

Eh bien, maintenant, nous en savions un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Ça dépasse carrément le cadre d'une colocation, et même d'une amitié standard.

— 17,06 pour 11,94, si tu veux savoir.

Il prend mon gel douche et me le lance.

— Lave-toi ! Moi, j'avais fini depuis un moment.

— Tu savais que je viendrais quand même ? C'est pour ça que tu es resté plus longtemps ? dis-je en reprenant tout à coup mes esprits.

— Bien sûr ! Je te connais bien. Je savais que tu finirais par accepter. Prends ton temps, je n'ai pas utilisé toute l'eau chaude.

Il sort de la douche et s'enroule dans un grand linge éponge. Il range le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir.

Avant de sortir, il me demande :

— Chinois ou italien ?

— Italien. Prends un truc calorique. Tu as besoin de te remplumer ! dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

— Il me sourit et me laisse à mes ablutions.

Cette expérience était vraiment hors norme. Je sens déjà les rêves fous qui vont m'envahir cette nuit en me remémorant ce moment irréaliste.

Un signe me fait revenir à la réalité. Je baisse la tête en me voyant toujours en érection.

— Putain ! crié-je d'exaspération. Un cri qui devait avoir atteint les oreilles de Sherlock et dont j'imagine bien le rire, en sachant très bien dans quel état il m'avait laissé.


	5. Chap 4 : Massage

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre** **: Je décris ici une expérience qui utilise des pratiques illégales. C'est-à-dire les massages avec le « happy-end »** **que certains Institut de beauté font.** **Renseignez-vous sur Internet pour en savoir plus avant de vous engager dans cette lecture.**

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre en toute connaissance de cause, car ceci est une fiction. Je n'approuve et ne cautionne pas ces pratiques dans la vie réelle.**

 **Je rappelle que les chapitres sont indépendants les uns des autres donc vous pouvez passer celui-ci si vous** **n'approuvez pas** **l'expérience employée qui est un massage intégral.**

* * *

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M** **A**

 **Chapitre 4 : Un Institut de beauté – Massage**

 **Ou comment découvrir** **qu'il existe des pratiques** **pas très léga** **les**

 **(John & un masseur)**

.

 _*En caractère_ **gras** _les discours avec un accent italien_ _*_

 _._

Je me réveille tout guilleret, car nous sommes le _XX/XX_ **[1]** et même si tout le monde dans cette maisonnée prend ce jour comme un autre, il a de l'importance pour moi : je fête aujourd'hui mon anniversaire.

En règle générale, je me serais déjà trouvé une petite amie avec qui j'aurais passé une nuit sans lendemain, la seule utilité que je faisais de ce jour en vérité. En tout cas, c'est ce que je faisais avant de rencontrer Marie. Marie était incollable avec les dates importantes et surtout elle savait préparer les surprises. Elle m'avait réconcilié avec ce moment clé de mon existence pour le rendre inoubliable. Ma vie avec Sherlock m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux fêtes, quelles qu'elles soient et par conséquent, sans Marie, je ne me rappellerais même plus de mon âge. Je me sens toujours jeune et fringant aux côtés de mon infatigable colocataire. Même, encore maintenant.

Je me rends dans la cuisine me préparer un petit-déjeuner comprenant une bonne tasse de thé et des toasts.

Sherlock est assis sur son fauteuil, en train de lire le journal.

— Bonjour, Sherlock. Y a-t-il une affaire intéressante aujourd'hui ?

— Bonjour, John. Hélas ! Non, rien qui ne dépasse le niveau quatre. C'est à se demander si la vocation de criminel n'a pas été délaissée.

— Dommage, ça m'aurait bien tenté une petite enquête aujourd'hui, soupiré-je, déçu.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, John ? dit Sherlock, en relevant les yeux du journal.

— Non, rien, réponds-je.

La matinée passe tranquillement et à l'heure du déjeuner, Sherlock se décide à se mettre à table. Il n'est pas rare qu'il mange entre deux enquêtes, mais ce n'est pas non plus une généralité, alors que je le vois s'installer en face de moi, attendant que je le serve, ça remonte un peu mon moral. Je lui sers les tagliatelles au saumon et au parmesan que j'ai préparé moi-même et il avale tout le contenu de son assiette, ce qui me fait très plaisir.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot à sourire de la sorte, mais le voir me répondre avec un de ses sourires qui le rend si humain, me comble de bonheur, bien plus qu'autre chose.

— Tu as prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ? me demande-t-il.

— Non, rien de spécial à part un peu de linge à repasser.

— Bon, alors nous sortons. J'ai réservé quelque chose pour toi.

— Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'enquis-je, piqué de curiosité.

— Tu verras par toi-même, termine-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

.

Nous nous retrouvons devant l'entrée d'un Institut de beauté. Je l'interroge du regard.

— J'ai cherché un cadeau original à t'offrir et je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas très en forme depuis la mort de Mary. Je connais le gérant de ce commerce pour l'avoir aidé par le passé à se défaire d'un maître-chanteur particulièrement habile. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a proposé des séances de massage gratuit à vie et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en profiter également.

— C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi. J'ai hâte de commencer.

Nous poussons la porte de l'entrée et sommes accueillis par un homme de haute stature, particulièrement baraqué qui vient nous taper une accolade.

— **Signor** _Sherlock ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! Et vous devez être le Signor Watson ! Wha ! Quel bel homme vous êtes ! Tu as bon goût, ton mec est très mignon…_

— Je ne suis pas son mec ! m'offusque-je, rougissant un peu de sa remarque.

Pourquoi les gens pensent toujours qu'on est en couple ?

 _—_ **Je suis Giuseppe** _,_ poursuit-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. **Et je suis sûr que** **nous** **allons faire du bon travail tous les deux !**

— Quelles genres de massage faites-vous ? lui demande-je.

— **De tout, Signor ! De tout ! Chinois, indien, californien, Shiatsu, Suédois, Thailandais… Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voulez pour les essayer tous. Pour Sherlock et vous, c'est gratuit !**

— Ça me paraît bien tout ça. Je peux choisir ou tu en as déjà prévu un ? demande-je à Sherlock.

— Un massage californien. J'ai pensé qu'il serait le plus adapté. Tu connais peut-être la spécificité des différents massages ?

— Du tout ! Je ne connais que celui que je pratiquais parfois en tant que médecin pour débloquer des lombaires ou des cervicales.… Eh bien, va pour le californien.

— **Suivez-moi, Signori !**

J'entre dans une salle d'eau où je suis invité à prendre une douche pour que je sois propre pour le massage. Une fois terminé, je me drape d'une petite serviette autour des hanches et je pénètre dans la salle de massage.

Des lumières tamisées, une musique douce, des bougies parfumées parsemées un peu partout, offrent un cadre très romantique et intimiste à la pièce pour me mettre en confiance malgré une gêne de me retrouver si peu couvert devant un parfait inconnu.

Il se trouve que c'est le gérant qui s'occupera de moi. Sherlock est assis sur la deuxième table de massage libre. Je suis un peu étonné qu'il reste là. Peut-être veut-il apprendre la technique. À mon avis, il va vite s'ennuyer.

— John, avant de commencer, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais « le happy-end » dans certains instituts de massage un peu illégaux ? Souvent asiatiques d'ailleurs.

— J'en ai entendu parler. C'est un massage du sexe pour donner du plaisir. Comme tu le dis, c'est parfaitement illégal ! fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Giuseppe ne le pratique pas dans l'Institut, parce qu'il veut rester blanc devant la loi. Mais il le faisait autrefois et veut bien faire une exception pour toi.

— **Je suis très doué. J'ai des mains de velours, Signor.**

— Est-ce que tu serais intéressé qu'il te le fasse ? Ça te détendrait.

— Sherlock… Pourquoi quand tu me fais une surprise, tu ajoutes toujours un truc lié au sexe ?

— Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y pas de problèmes. Comme promis, je propose, je t'explique et je te laisse décider par toi-même.

— Alors, c'est non ! Contentez-vous du message classique, monsieur.

— **Bien, Signor.**

Je m'installe sur l'autre table recouverte d'une grande serviette bien chaude. Je me mets sur le ventre et passe ma tête par l'ouverture de la table prévue à cet effet. Giuseppe me dit d'inspirer et souffler plusieurs fois pour relâcher toutes les tensions. Je ferme les yeux.

Il enduit ses mains d'huile qu'il a chauffées au préalable puis il commence par des mouvements lents et profonds, il amène mon corps à se détendre en douceur, comme dans un cocon.

Peu à peu, je sens ma respiration ralentir, pour devenir plus profonde, plus oxygénante.

Mon corps relâche les premières tensions et les mouvements vont plus en profondeur pour arriver à soulager mes muscles les plus tendus.

Mon esprit est plus apaisé et commence à s'évader. Chaque partie de mon corps est massée et chouchoutée, du bout des mains jusqu'au bout des pieds, la tête et le crâne ne sont, bien sûr, pas oubliés. Je passe presque autant de temps sur le ventre que sur le dos pour qu'il masse l'ensemble de mon corps. J'évite de trop penser et mon esprit part vers d'autres horizons.

Après ses multiples passages, tout mon corps est luisant d'huile qui brille sous l'effet de la lumière comme si tout mon corps, à l'instar de moi-même, était mis sous les flashs des projecteurs.

Ce massage me fait redécouvrir des sensations, car il alterne une multitude de mouvements : pression, effleurage, pétrissage, torsion, pattes de chat, pattes d'ours… C'est trop sensationnel !

Pendant l'heure et demie que je passe entre ses mains, je ne perçois rien d'autre que les mains du masseur qui me pétrit avec une infinie douceur et sensualité.

Malheureusement, mon cerveau se remet en route juste avant la fin. La proposition d'un happy-end me trotte à l'esprit en boucle avec toutes sortes d'images qui se superposent à certaines vidéos vues sur Internet quand je suis seul dans ma chambre à l'abri des regards. Bien sûr, je connais les happy-ends. J'en ai vu par hasard dans mes recherches ; des femmes jouissant sous les doigts de masseuses. Les femmes sont plus perverses que les hommes.

Je me mets à rêver qu'on me faisait la même chose, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il me suffisait de dire un seul mot pour que mon rêve devienne réalité. Mais à vouloir le faire vraiment… Bon sang ! Mais je deviens un pervers à imaginer des trucs pareils !

— D'accord… Faites-le-moi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

— John ?

— C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Sherlock. Alors oui, je le veux ! Mais à condition que tu m'embrasses en même temps.

— Euh… T'embrasser ?

— Eh bien, oui… Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes alors tu vas participer ou sinon tu sors, tranché-je sans concessions.

— **Signori ? Une finition ?** questionne Giuseppe en tournant la tête vers Sherlock et moi.

— D'accord, je reste ! consent Sherlock.

— Allez-y, réponds-je au masseur.

Le masseur me retire la serviette et pose ses mains sur mon intimité. Il commence à me caresser en mélangeant douceur et fermeté. La sensation est vraiment agréable. Il est doué.

Voyant qu'il manquait quelqu'un, j'ouvre les yeux et bascule la tête sur le côté. Sherlock, debout à côté de sa table, n'avait pas bougé.

— Sherlock, viens-là ! ordonné-je en lui montrant le haut de ma tête.

Il se déplace derrière moi.

Je bascule la tête en arrière pour lui dire quoi faire, quand je sens le masseur enfoncer ses doigts en moi.

— Mmmm…, gémis-je, en fermant les yeux.

En les rouvrant, je vois Sherlock à l'envers par-dessus moi. D'un simple regard, il comprend ce qu'il doit faire. Il entoure ma tête entre ses mains et il se penche pour m'embrasser. L'effet est électrisant et tout à fait inédit. Pendant que le masseur continuait à glisser sur mes parties devenues très sensibles grâce à ses mains expertes, je me sens transporté par une vague de désir que je répercute en attrapant la tête de Sherlock, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses boucles sombres, pour l'obliger à approfondir le baiser. Je prends même l'ascendant sur lui qui est submergé par mon intrusion dans sa bouche. Je relève les jambes pour bien signifier au masseur qu'il peut aller plus loin et l'attente ne se fait pas attendre quand je sens ses caresses glisser sur moi et en moi avec dextérité et une lenteur languissante.

Je sens le plaisir monter en moi progressivement. Le masseur attaque la dernière ligne droite après m'avoir longuement travaillé avec soin et douceur.

Pendant les dix minutes de massage, il a réussi à titiller suffisamment mes parties sensibles pour que je sois perdu dans des vagues de plaisir, sans jamais me faire jouir. Pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai été frustré. Au contraire, cela aurait pu continuer à l'infini tant sa technique était maîtrisée.

Tout à coup, il accélère. Il appuie sur la prostate et me masturbe à un rythme effrayant. Il me baisait juste avec ses doigts. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle précision lors de mes ébats passés. Une vague de plaisir parcourt tout mon corps jusqu'à lui provoquer des tremblements. Je sais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon baiser tant mon attention dérive vers le bas.

L'orgasme m'atteint alors que je me répands sur mon ventre. Je relâche Sherlock, qui recule de quelques pas, quelque peu désorienté. Comme si mon orgasme s'était répercuté en lui.

Il peine à retrouver son souffle et ses pommettes étaient rouges. Moi-même, je ne me trouvais pas dans un meilleur état, mais mon corps était parfaitement détendu et soulagé.

Sa prestation terminée, le masseur range ses produits et se lave les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— **Je te laisse un moment seul avec ton homme. Prenez votre temps !** me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe à l'allusion.

— Je ne suis pas son mec ! dis-je à des oreilles décidément bouchées.

Assis au bord de la table, je regarde Sherlock assis à côté de moi.

— En fait… C'était une expérience, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? dis-je, me doutant parfaitement de la réponse.

— Oui, répond-il en baissant la tête, comme prit en faute.

— Bien… À refaire à l'occasion. Mais pas ici… À la maison.

Il relève la tête et semble étonné face à mon sourire malicieux. Il finit par m'imiter.

— Quand tu veux !... Et joyeux anniversaire, mon très Cher John.

* * *

 **[1]** D'après le canon, certains pensent que John est né un 7 juillet, d'autres le 1er avril (modifié en 31 mars pour éviter le jour des farces à son anniversaire). Dans le doute, je préfère ne pas trancher sur la question.


	6. Chap 5 : Plan cul

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 5 : La chambre de Sherlock – Plan cul**

 **Ou comment découvrir les véritables intentions du Gouvernement britannique.**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, je vois Sherlock plus soucieux que d'habitude. Il consulte régulièrement son téléphone dès que le son significatif d'un nouveau message retenti, tirant une grimace d'agacement évidente.

Je prépare deux tasses de thé et apporte la sienne à mon ami, la posant sur la table basse à côté de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager, alors que je retourne m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, espérant connaître l'origine de son irritation.

En général, ce sont souvent les affaires que Lestrade veut lui confier qui ne sont pas à la hauteur des espérances du détective, mais je sais pertinemment qu'une certaine personne a le don de l'irriter à ce point : son meilleur ennemi comme il aime à l'appeler.

— John ! m'appelle-t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter.

— Oui ?

— Je voulais te laisser du temps avant de t'expliquer l'objet de la prochaine expérience, mais il va arriver dans vingt minutes.

— _Il_ ? Puis-je savoir qui est-ce ?

Il y a un moment de flottement comme si Sherlock répugnait à dire une grossièreté.

— Mycroft.

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds, la gorge sèche et la boule au ventre. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me voir attribuer un partenaire si tôt. En même temps, il avait à peu près tout tester de basique.

— Explique-moi de quoi il s'agit.

— Je voulais étudier l'interaction simple entre deux corps et savoir en combien de temps ton corps atteint l'orgasme par une stimulation de la prostate par un autre sexe. Ça ne durerait pas plus de cinq ou dix minutes, tout dépendrait comment ton corps réagirait. Et ensuite, tu l'aurais comparé avec ta propre expérience quand tu étais avec Mary. Je voulais savoir si les sentiments entraient en compte sur le temps de copulation. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais avec notre affaire en cours, j'ai oublié.

— Tu me mets au pied du mur, m'exclamé-je. Mais j'étais d'accord dès le départ. Je me doutais bien qu'à un moment donné, tes expériences en arriveraient là, et je m'y étais préparé. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que ce serait si tôt… Et avec Mycroft en premier lieu.

— J'en ai fini avec les préliminaires. J'ai besoin de passer à la suite, et Mycroft était disponible qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait eu une enquête aussi passionnante comme celle-là.. Mycroft insiste depuis plusieurs jours pour me dire qu'il ne peut pas décaler, car il ne serait pas disponible avant un bon bout de temps… Et Lestrade, question temps libre, n'en parlons même pas…

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as de la chance que je sois bien disposé aujourd'hui. Et puis, je vais découvrir le sexe annal. Depuis le temps que j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir… D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer. L'imaginer et le vivre, c'est deux choses différentes.

— On peut annuler si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Mes expériences peuvent attendre que tu sois mentalement prêt. Rien ne presse.

— Sherlock, je sais que je ne suis obligé en rien et je suis ravi que tu t'inquiètes de ce que je peux ressentir. Alors, même si j'appréhende ce moment, je suis prêt à le faire. C'est juste bizarre de commencer par ton frère. D'ailleurs, tu sais que je suis vierge ? Mycroft va me dépuceler.

Je pense avoir dit quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. La tête qu'il fait ! C'est trop amusant de voir Sherlock grimacer de la sorte. Je me demande s'il ne regrette pas de laisser Mycroft avoir cet honneur. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il est jaloux.

Je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre, mais en arrivant au pas de la porte, une pensée me taraude l'esprit et j'en fais part à mon ami.

— Tu peux m'expliquer une chose : pourquoi ton frère a accepté de participer aux expériences ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer quitter son complet veston pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je ne trouve pas d'explication logique.

— Avec Mycroft, c'est difficile de connaître ses intentions. Il a toujours été un mystère pour moi. Il est parti de la maison quand j'étais petit. J'ignore tout de la vie qu'il mène depuis. En apparence, je dirais qu'il est pire que moi : insensible comme la pierre et jouant avec les grandes instances du pays comme sur un échiquier, mais dans le fond, qui peut le dire ? J'ignore tout de sa vie privée mis à part sa forteresse de solitude qu'il s'est créée pour rester loin des gens normaux. Difficile d'imaginer autre chose avec lui. En tout cas, je doute que ce soit dans un but altruiste ou scientifique, il se fiche de mes expériences. Peut-être, ajoute-t-il en souriant, qu'il s'est découvert une sexualité tardive.

— Cesse de te moquer de lui ! C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant la période où…

Les mots me restent dans ma bouche. Il m'est encore difficile de parler de cette période. Elle a toujours été source de douleur, même encore maintenant.

— Il a été d'un très grand soutien en s'occupant de moi, reprends-je. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité ainsi. Peut-être que…

Je me mets à rougir en imaginant l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

— Peut-être que quoi ?

— Tu penses qu'il s'intéresserait à moi ? À part ça, je ne vois pas ce qui le motiverait.

— Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ?

— Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est pour moi impossible de l'envisager. Et sûrement pas avec ton frère. J'aime trop les femmes pour changer de bord.

— Alors n'y pense plus ! Je ne veux pas que l'expérience se passe mal si un malaise s'installe entre vous inutilement. N'oublie pas que tu pourras arrêter l'expérience à tout moment si tu sens que mon frère va trop loin.

Je hoche la tête de compréhension. C'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait un garde-fou.

.

Une fois douché, j'entre dans ma chambre et me dirige jusqu'au miroir. Une fois devant, je laisse tomber ma serviette au sol et je regarde dans le reflet, l'homme que je suis. Que trouverait-il de si intéressant dans ce vieux corps abîmé par la guerre, de toute façon ? Il a vu mon pire côté pendant cette dure période. Il y avait de quoi en refroidir plus d'un.

J'entends la sonnette d'entrée retentir.

Je respire un grand coup. Malgré tout, je suis quand même un peu angoissé parce ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'allais découvrir l'orgasme prostatique pour la première fois. D'anciens patients avaient tenté de me parler de leur expérience, mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça, surtout à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient autour de Sherlock et moi.

Jusqu'à présent, les expériences avec Sherlock se sont bien déroulées. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec Mycroft. Sherlock m'a assuré d'une chose, c'est que l'expérience sera relativement rapide. Donc quelques va-et-vient, une jouissance et c'est tout. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à gérer.

Je me file des claques sur les joues pour me donner du courage. Puis, j'enfile ma robe de chambre et je descends au salon affronter le Gouvernement britannique.

— Bonjour, John, dit Mycroft, avec sa voix neutre habituelle, dès que je franchis le pas de la porte. Je suis ravi de vous voir en forme.

— Bonjour, Mycroft, lui réponds-je. Je vous retourne le compliment.

— Va dans ma chambre, John. Je dois parler d'une chose ou deux avec mon frère. On te rejoint après.

Je n'ajoute rien et me dirige vers la chambre de Sherlock.

Je ne suis que rarement entré dans son espace privé et je ne pensais pas qu'il l'utiliserait pour ses expériences. Mais bon, pour le peu qu'il l'utilise…

Je m'assois sur le lit, attendant la suite des événements. Sur la table de chevet, Sherlock avait posé un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Je remarque une caméra installée au-dessus du lit. Une de celles de Mycroft, j'imagine. Sherlock ne m'avait pas parlé de filmer les expériences. Il faut vraiment que je lui en parle avant. Hors de question qu'il se fasse des enregistrements sur mon dos.

Mon attente ne se fait pas longue avant que l'aîné des Holmes n'entre dans la pièce, suivi par son cadet.

— John, j'ai briefé mon frère sur la nature de l'expérience et ce qu'il doit faire. Il a une oreillette à l'oreille pour que je lui rappelle sa promesse de suivre les instructions à la lettre au cas où. Par contre, il m'avait demandé de rester hors de la pièce pour avoir de l'intimité avec toi. Donc, je vous observerai à travers cette caméra pour veiller qu'il n'abuse pas de la situation.

— Je suis persuadé que vous allez respecter les règles, n'est-ce pas Mycroft, dis-je en le fixant sévèrement dans les yeux. Pas question de me laisser contrôler.

— Naturellement ! Vous avez ma parole.

— À propos de la caméra : tu ne comptes pas faire un enregistrement de nos ébats, rassure-moi ?

— Non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à conserver des traces des expériences. Mon palais mental me suffit. Elle me servira juste à vous observer. D'ailleurs, Mycroft, quelle importance de te voir à travers une caméra plutôt qu'ici ?

— C'est la première fois que je fais ça, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir me scruter à côté de moi, lâche-t-il avec dédain. C'est une des conditions que j'ai émises, je te rappelle !

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi de toute façon. Autre chose à ajouter ? s'enquit-il.

— Non, je suis prêt.

— Moi aussi.

Sherlock quitte la chambre, nous laissant seuls, Mycroft et moi. Tout à coup, mon assurance se dissipe à vitesse grand V. Mycroft m'a toujours impressionné et… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me chiffonne avec lui sans parvenir à savoir quoi.

Égal à lui-même, vêtu de son costume tiré à quatre épingles, il s'approche de moi avec son sourire retenu.

Je ne pensais pas Mycroft comme ça, lui qui est si mature et droit par rapport à son frère, j'ignorais que derrière son apparence d'homme d'État qui se dit au-dessus de tout, il pouvait receler un penchant pour les hommes et plus particulièrement pour moi. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il accepté de se rabaisser devant son frère pour assouvir ce besoin primaire commun aux hommes normaux ?

— Eh bien, nous y voilà, John. J'ai l'honneur d'être votre premier partenaire.

— Pourquoi ? demandé-je simplement.

— Pour le besoin de l'expérience.

— Ne mentez pas, vous n'en avez rien à faire de l'expérience.

— Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de voir ce que vous valez dans un lit. Vos exploits avec la gente féminine me sont arrivés aux oreilles.

— C'est ça votre raison ? Pourquoi ne pas être juste observateur ?

— Sherlock m'a posé la même question. Peut-être que j'ai envie de découvrir et ressentir ce que tout un chacun affectionne : le sexe. Acceptez ce que je vous offre pour ce que c'est : du sexe entre amis.

Sur ce, il retire sa veste qui plie soigneusement avant de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il retire sa cravate, sa chemise et son débardeur. Quand je le vois déboutonner son pantalon, je baisse le regard. Mycroft est un homme soigneux avec ses affaires, tout comme Sherlock. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. A-t-il seulement de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

Tête baissée, je vois ses pieds et ses jambes nues apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

— Levez-vous !

Je me lève, évitant de le regarder. Tout d'un coup, la tapisserie devenait tout de suite d'un intérêt si fascinant.

Je sens qu'il détache la ceinture de ma robe de chambre puis ses mains viennent se poser sur mes épaules et la nervosité me prend d'un coup. Il fait glisser le tissu et je me retrouve nu à quelques centimètres de lui, mon regard vissé sur un point imaginaire.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me pousse sans ménagement sur le lit, mes jambes heurtant le bord matelas. La panique me submerge en me recentrant sur Mycroft, debout devant moi, sa langue caressant ses lèvres dans une tentation presque animale.

Mon regard parcourt le corps de l'homme face à moi : plus envelopper au niveau du ventre, sa peau est plus flasque et plus velu que celui de Sherlock qui pour le coup passerait pour un imberbe.

Mycroft me dévore du regard. À n'en pas douter, mon corps lui plaît et pourtant, je suis nullement un modèle de perfection. Il se penche en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de moi et approche son visage du mien. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et commence à m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse commencer.

Un grésillement se fait entendre et le grognement de Mycroft brise momentanément notre baiser.

C'est léger, mais je perçois la voix de Sherlock.

« Contente-toi de coucher avec lui, les baisers ne sont pas au programme »

— Cher Frère… Des fois, je ne te comprends pas. Et là, tu viens de casser mon effet.

« Je m'en fous, suis les consignes à la lettre ! Un point, c'est tout ! »

Je me demande de quoi Sherlock et lui ont parlé tout à l'heure ? Sherlock craint-il quelque chose de sa part pour se montrer si ferme ?

Mycroft claque sa langue pour manifester son agacement.

— Très bien ! C'est ton expérience après tout ! John, installez-vous dans le lit, me demande-t-il.

Je me relève et ouvre le lit pour me glisser sous les draps que j'avais lavé il y a quelques jours et toujours aussi frais vu que Sherlock n'a pas dormi dans son lit récemment. Mycroft enfile le préservatif puis me rejoint à ma suite et il se met d'emblée au-dessus de moi tout en réajustant les draps et les couvertures au niveau de sa taille, sûrement pour ne pas trop s'exposer au regard de son frère. Son poids plus l'ensemble des parures du lit qui nous serrent l'un contre l'autre m'électrisent. Je n'avais jamais été aussi intime avec lui.

— Voilà une position qui me plaît grandement. Relevez vos jambes, très Cher, que je m'installe plus confortablement.

Je fais ce qu'il demande et il se met en position, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, basculant son poids sur mon entre-jambe. La sensation n'était pas désagréable du tout.

— C'est quand même bizarre comme situation, vous ne trouvez pas ? tenté-je d'un rire nerveux. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait ça un jour.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front face à ma soudaine gêne.

— Détendez-vous ! Pensez au bien que ça va vous faire quand je serais entré en vous.

— Et avant, la douleur que je sentirais… N'oubliez pas que je n'ai jamais fait ça et on m'a toujours dit que la première fois, c'était douloureux.

— Je tenterais d'être le plus doux possible. Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois.

Le grésillement revient à nouveau.

« Cessez donc de bavasser et activez ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! J'ai une affaire qui m'attend ! »

Mycroft roule des yeux face à cette intrusion. Il retire le micro de son oreille et lui dit :

— Eh toi, cesse de m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes, j'y viens !

Puis il balance l'objet sur le sol.

— Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Mycroft récupère le lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet et s'en verse sur les doigts. Sa main s'enfonce sous les draps où je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il ferait.

Je hoquette de surprise quand un doigt froid entre en moi.

Ma respiration est plus rapide au fur et à mesure que d'autres doigts rejoignent le premier et me fouillent à l'intérieur. Difficile de dire si c'est agréable ou non. Je ne ressens que le glissement des doigts me tirant parfois une grimace au moment où ils écartent les chairs et parfois une sorte d'électrochoc quand il appuie sur la prostate.

Il commence à se mouvoir, caressant mon sexe du sien pour me détourner de la douleur. L'envie monte en moi, me faisant oublier les intrus dans mon fondement. Je commence à me tortiller au même rythme en écartant un peu plus mes jambes.

Il retire ses doigts pour s'installer plus confortablement en posant ses avant-bras autour de ma tête.

Son front contre le mien, les yeux dans les yeux, il me sourit, tandis qu'il dirige sa queue tendue et très dure vers mon entrée et s'insère en moi d'un coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Je bloque ma respiration à la douleur qui me surprend.

Comme je le pensais, ça fait mal. Ça ressemble beaucoup à un déchirement. Cette sensation me fait crier. J'espère seulement que je ne saignerais pas. Cette partie du corps n'était pas habituée à recevoir un corps étranger.

Mycroft attend un moment, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence.

— Respirez, John ! Détendez-vous !

Je remonte les genoux à la poitrine pour m'ouvrir davantage et donner plus de liberté à Mycroft. Il fait des mouvements circulaires de son bassin pour assouplir mes chairs.

Petit à petit, la douleur reflue et Mycroft commence ses va-et-vient, d'abord très lentement. Il est à l'écoute des sons qui sortent de ma gorge pour anticiper mes différentes gênes. Il accélère de plus en plus. Le plaisir remplace la douleur tout comme mes plaintes sont remplacées par mes gémissements de plaisir.

Ainsi donc, voilà ce que ressentent les hommes, une fois la douleur partie. C'est très agréable ce frottement à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai déjà eu un aperçu avec les doigts de Sherlock et ceux du masseur, mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Ses coups de boutoir sont précis et m'envoient des décharges de plaisir à intervalle régulier, qui monte en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'il intensifie le rythme, me faisant gémir avec plus de force, alors que l'orgasme approche crescendo.

Mon souffle est erratique, tandis que je tords les draps avec mes mains. Je ferme les yeux et jette ma tête en arrière, complètement perdu dans le plaisir. Mon cri résonne dans la pièce quand l'orgasme me prend.

Mycroft s'écroule sur moi et nous avons toutes les peines du monde à reprendre notre respiration.

Sa bouche près de mon oreille, il me murmure des paroles qui me figent :

— John, faire l'amour avec vous est très excitant et je veux qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux, mais pas avec Sherlock qui nous surveille. Je tiens énormément à vous. Alors, lors d'une de vos promenades, je ferais venir la limousine pour vous emmener dans un lieu plus intime.

— Mycroft, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi par le passé, mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressé pour élargir notre relation.

Mycroft, toujours en moi, reprit brusquement ses va-et-vient qui réveillent à nouveau mon envie.

— Mycroft ! grogné-je. Premièrement, sortez de mon cul ! L'expérience est terminée !

Mycroft soupire pour montrer son agacement et roule sur le côté.

— Deuxièmement, je vais être très clair avec vous, dis-je en me relevant sur un coude pour lui faire face. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'engager dans une relation amoureuse ou physique avec vous. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne fais ces expériences que pour Sherlock et par simple intérêt de la chose. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— Vous êtes dure en affaires, John.

— Je…

Sherlock frappe à la porte.

— L'expérience est finie, sortez maintenant !

— On arrive ! lance Mycroft et me murmure : j'aime les challenges, John. Et votre prétexte de « je ne suis pas gay » manque un peu de réalisme. Pourquoi faire ces expériences avec des hommes si vous n'espériez pas quelque chose en retour ? Vous auriez pu demander à avoir que des femmes comme partenaire ou refuser tout simplement. Je doute que Sherlock vous oblige à quoi que ce soit. De plus, votre hétérosexualité est un peu surfaite. Je pense que vous êtes bisexuel sans que vous en ayez conscience. C'est pour ça que je ne renoncerais pas à vous aussi facilement. Je suis persuadé que vous finirez par être séduit. Ça prendra du temps, mais je suis patient.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sort du lit, retire le préservatif qu'il jette dans la corbeille à papier, se nettoie avec un mouchoir et se rhabille.

Je reste dans le lit pendant ce temps, choqué par ce qu'il venait de me dire et par mon incapacité à lui répondre. Mon cerveau tourbillonne. Moi, bisexuel ? Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Mon moi intérieur me met une certaine personne dans la tête. Je préfère réfuter cette réalité.

En attendant, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait cette proposition alors que nous ne sommes que de simples amis. En d'autres termes, il me demande de sortir avec lui. Mon Dieu, il est peut-être vraiment amoureux de moi !

C'est à peine si j'entends la porte claquer quand il sort de la chambre, puis peu après, la porte d'entrée.

Je me lève finalement et passe ma robe de chambre qui est restée au sol. Je sens mon sperme couler sur mon ventre. Je me nettoie vite fait. Heureusement, aucune trace de sang à déplorer.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je vois au loin Sherlock posté face à la fenêtre, sûrement pour voir Mycroft s'en aller.

— Que t'a-t-il demandé ? m'interpelle-t-il soudainement d'une voix forte.

— Pardon ? sursauté-je.

Je m'avance à l'entrée du salon.

— Je sais qu'il t'a parlé pendant que vous étiez l'un contre l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a jeté le micro. Je le connais, il est devenu maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il n'a pas envie que j'entende.

— Il… Il veut que je le vois en dehors des expériences, lui avoué-je.

Sherlock se retourne vers moi.

— Il essaie de t'attirer dans ses filets. S'il croit que je ne connais pas ses intentions, il se trompe.

— Il veut sortir avec moi, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter.

Il me répond d'une voix plus douce et peinée :

— John… J'imagine que tu n'as plus envie de faire d'expérience avec lui… Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...

— Je ne sais pas... Maintenant que je sais qu'il a des vues sur moi, ça va compliquer les choses. Cette expérience s'est plutôt bien passée en fin de compte. Pour une première fois, il s'en est bien sorti.

Sherlock me fait une drôle de tête, c'est furtif, avant de reprendre son air sérieux. À contre-jour, j'ai du mal à dire quelle expression il arborait au juste.

— Tant qu'il respecte les règles du jeu, je peux gérer. Si j'arrêtais les expériences avec lui, il continuerait de me faire du rentre-dedans à n'importe quel moment où je quitterais Baker Street. Il m'a l'air déterminé à me séduire. C'est étrange tout de même. Sans tes expériences, je n'aurais sûrement jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Si ça se trouve, toutes les fois où il me dévisageait avec insistance… Maintenant que j'y songe, il entretenait déjà des sentiments pour moi... Donc, je préfère continuer les expériences avec lui pour au moins tenter d'atténuer ses ardeurs. Et puis, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'y prend aussi bien que toi en sentiment : direct et sans gants, lancé-je avec un sourire moqueur.

— Il faudrait qu'il arrête de lui-même les expériences et qu'il renonce à toi. Mycroft est susceptible, le manipuler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne va pas être simple.

— Tu veux manipuler ton frère ? Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il ne le sache. Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger à quoi que ce soit avec lui.

— Écoute ! Son attirance me semble que physique pour le moment. Si j'arrive à le contenter juste avec les expériences, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Toi, tu fais tes expériences, et nous deux, on a ce qu'on a envie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'engager avec lui. Il n'y a que ça qui me gène. En dehors des expériences, je vais tenter de l'éviter au maximum. Et s'il compte me prendre en traître, il aura affaire à la colère d'un ex-militaire, lui réponds-je, déterminé. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il me fait un mauvais coup pendant les expériences, j'arrêterais tout avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça !

Sherlock esquisse un sourire devant ma résolution. Il prend son violon et commence à jouer tandis que je me rends dans la salle de bains pour me laver.


	7. Chap 6 : Câlins

**.**

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : T**

 **Chapitre 6 : Une chambre d'hôtel – Câlins**

 **Ou comment un simple regard peut chambouler toute votre perception sur votre meilleur ami.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Nous sommes depuis deux jours dans la ville de St Merryn en Cornouailles pour une affaire que le DI Lestrade nous a confié. Une étrange histoire de disparition que les habitants subissent depuis quelque temps. À ce jour, huit personnes sont portées disparues et aucun corps n'a été retrouvé. Sherlock cherche des liens éventuels entre chacune d'elles qui apparemment ne se connaissent pas.

Je l'assiste du mieux que je peux, mais à l'évidence, cela ne l'aide nullement et sa frustration s'accentue à chaque minute, dès qu'un indice ne se montre pas concluant. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que je le dérange, pourtant, je fais de mon mieux pour lui apporter mon soutien.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit du petit hôtel où nous séjournions, Sherlock est plongé dans ses pensées et je sais qu'il est inutile de lui adresser la parole pendant sa méditation. Je retourne dans ma chambre qui jouxte la sienne.

J'aimerais tellement lui apporter la solution, mais quoi que je dise, je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. Enfin, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, bien qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil depuis que nous sommes ici. Je m'inquiète toujours de son extrême pâleur.

Je m'endors avec une pensée pour mon ami à côté qui cogitait pour le bien commun.

.

Je me réveille brutalement par Sherlock qui vient de sauter sur mon lit. J'ai déjà connu des réveils inconfortables, mais là, il s'est tout simplement laissé tomber sur le matelas, me coinçant sous mes draps.

— Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? me fâché-je, par son comportement de gamin.

Il roule sur lui-même pour se positionner sur le dos. J'allume la lampe de chevet. Il fait la moue et ses sourcils sont froncés.

Je me relève sur un coude pour lui faire face.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'affaire qui te rend boudeur et désagréable au point de me déranger au milieu de la nuit ? (Sherlock me fusille du regard) Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te rappelle que ta chambre est de l'autre côté !

— Cette affaire va me rendre chèvre, me confie-t-il, ignorant mon mécontentement. Tout paraît si simple et si compliqué à la fois. (Il joint ses doigts sous son menton) Il y a forcément un point commun à tous ces meurtres, mais je n'arrive pas encore à voir le lien.

— Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? Je t'avoue que j'ai épuisé toutes mes idées que tu as réfuté.

— J'ai juste besoin de ta présence, tu m'inspires les solutions sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

— Content de le savoir, mais pour être honnête, là, il est deux heures du matin et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

— Fait donc !

Je me rendors peu après, laissant Sherlock cogité à côté de moi. Sa présence ne m'a rarement dérangé, car il respecte le silence pendant mon sommeil, mais dès qu'il aura la solution, je peux être sûr qu'il me réveillera sans ménagement.

Je me sens attiré par une source de chaleur qui se répand sur moi. Je sursaute quand je me rends compte que Sherlock s'était glissé sous les draps et avait passé une main glacée sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser le ventre.

— Bon sang, Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'offusqué-je.

Au lieu de me répondre, il balade sa main jusqu'à ma poitrine et continue à la bouger, couvrant mon torse de long en large en titillant mes pointes. Je bloque sa main par-dessus mon t-shirt pour l'empêcher de continuer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il me regarde intensément. Je n'arrive pas à découvrir ses intentions. Puis sans préavis, il se plaque contre moi, ses jambes glissent sur les miennes de manières lascives, et me dit :

— Câlins.

— Quoi ? Tu veux des câlins ? Mais je croyais que tu ne ferais pas d'expériences pendant les enquêtes ?

— Ce n'est pas une expérience, j'ai besoin d'un stimulant pour m'aider à réfléchir, bougonne-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir déjà fait des câlins pour t'aider à résoudre une enquête, pouffé-je, moqueur.

— Cesse donc de discuter et sois un peu plus utile.

Il me serre un peu plus et commence à se frotter à moi tel un gros chat qui aurait besoin de caresse. Sa tête contre ma tempe, il se met à lécher mon oreille. Je frissonne à son intrusion sur le pavillon auriculaire qui mène au conduit auditif.

Okay ! Monsieur veut des câlins, alors il va être servi. Je dégage drap et couverture d'un coup de pied, le pousse sans ménagement contre le lit et monte à califourchon sur lui. Il est fortement surpris par ce retournement de situation et tente de reprendre le dessus, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je retire mon t-shirt, mais je garde mon bas de pyjama. Inutile d'attiser des tensions sexuelles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je m'empresse de lui déboutonner son haut de pyjama.

Une fois torse nu, je balade mes mains sur sa peau pâle et lui embrasse la poitrine, le picorant de baisers qui le font frissonner. Je pose mes avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête et m'allonge complètement, glissant mon corps sur le sien pour un maximum d'effets, lui soutirant un gémissement. Mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande d'une voie enjôleuse qui m'étonne moi-même :

— Dis-moi ce qui te plairait.

Sans un mot, il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'attire contre sa tempe. Il se contente de me serrer contre lui, ses bras entourant mon dos. On reste comme ça un moment le temps que le silence revienne.

J'ignore ce qu'il cherche vraiment. A-t-il besoin de réconfort ? Ces deux derniers jours l'ont passablement irrité face à l'absence de résultat sur l'enquête et à l'inaptitude de la police locale, mais en général, il fait avec. Cette fois, son attitude est inédite.

Une de ses mains descend le long de mon dos et se glisse sous mon pyjama et mon boxer. Je me crispe quand il me pelote mes fesses. Je m'enfouis davantage, si c'est possible, dans le cou de Sherlock, mes mains se serrant sur ses épaules tandis qu'il continue sa danse. Il ne va jamais trop loin, se contentant de parcourir de ses mains mon fessier et mon dos.

Je suis surpris par son approche. Elle ne me dérange pas, en fait, je me sens bien et ses mains son agréable sur moi. J'évite de bouger en espérant qu'il continue. Je ne me serais jamais attendu qu'il soit si tactile. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais poussé le vice à me toucher intimement. Mis à part des mains sur mes épaules ou mes mains, qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'à moi. En tout cas, loin de moi de me plaindre.

Puis il arrête tout, retire ses mains et m'oblige à me relever. Il enlève son pantalon et s'assoit sur ses talons et m'invite à faire de même. Je suis perplexe face à son attitude. Bon sang, il veut coucher avec moi ?

Il ne nous reste que nos sous-vêtements, mais il ne semble pas vouloir aller plus loin dans l'effeuillage. Il se redresse et avance sur ses genoux pour venir se placer derrière moi. Je le suis des yeux, essayant de déceler ses intentions.

Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et je sens son corps se presser contre le mien. Je déglutis difficilement quand ses mains descendent plus bas, vers une bosse qui ne devrait pas être présente, mais il ne fait que la survoler. Il remonte ses mains le long de mes flancs et m'enlace avec plus d'entrain. Mon cœur s'affole un peu plus. Sa tête se frotte contre la mienne, nos cheveux se mélangent.

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, non pas pour les arrêter, mais pour l'encourager à continuer. Je le guide sur mon corps, ignorant volontairement mon entrejambe – ce n'est pas ce que je veux et lui non plus – et il glisse ses doigts à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et descend plus bas. Je tourne la tête vers lui, nos bouches proches l'une de l'autre, nos souffles se mêlent sans toutefois réduire la distance. Non, nous n'étions pas en train de coucher ensemble, c'est plutôt une sorte de découverte de nos sens.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aidera à trouver la solution de l'enquête, mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger ses méthodes. Et franchement, même si c'est un peu gênant vu qu'on n'entretient pas vraiment de relation, j'aime vraiment ce qu'il me fait.

Il s'allonge sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui et me voilà étendu sur son torse. Il commence à bécoter mon cou me faisant gémir. Il insiste sur une zone jusqu'à ce que je sente ses dents me mordre. Je pousse un couinement de douleur qui s'estompe rapidement dès qu'il lèche ma plaie. Il continue à balayer mon corps d'une main tandis que l'autre me caresse les cheveux. Ses jambes enlacent les miennes dans une danse sensuelle.

Dans ma position actuelle, je ne peux rien faire d'autres que de me laisser bercer dans son étreinte. Du moment qu'il ne franchit par la limite, je ne peux que profiter de cet instant intime entre nous.

D'un coup de hanche, il inverse nos positions et me voilà à plat ventre contre le matelas et lui sur mon dos. Je le sens se trémousser et lécher ma peau salée par la sueur qui perle sur ma peau. Je l'entends presque… ronronner ? Je n'ai encore jamais entendu ce son sortir de la gorge de mon colocataire. C'est d'autant plus excitant qu'il frotte son nez, son front, sa joue contre moi comme pour mélanger nos odeurs.

— Sherlock ? Tu te sens bien ? m'entends-je dire.

— À merveille, roucoule-t-il.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une expérience ? Franchement, qu'espères-tu obtenir de cette façon ?

Sherlock soupire bruyamment

— Fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je n'aime pas me répéter.

J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre sa logique. Je suis censé savoir quoi au juste ? Qu'il y aurait une connexion entre-nous qui l'aiderait à réfléchir ? Mais depuis quand les contacts physiques stimulent-ils son cerveau ? Il ne mange pas, ne dort pas, au moins, les basiques ne changent pas.

— Je suis fatigué et mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti, éclaire-moi !

— Ton corps a clairement envie d'être touché alors j'essaie de canaliser ton désir pour que tu m'apportes la lumière.

— Quoi ? Qui a envie de quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé à me sauter dessus, je te signale ! C'est normal que mon corps réagisse à une stimulation sexuelle ! Et puis, descends de mon dos ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas une expérience, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu empiètes sur mon espace vital !

Sherlock roule sur le côté en soufflant fort.

— Ça ne t'a pas gêné jusqu'à présent.

Je me fâche vraiment cette fois. Il dépasse les bornes. Il fait preuve d'égoïsme quand on sait qu'il me réserve du sexe en tous genres pour ses expériences.

— Tu as toute la vie pour faire tes expériences sur moi alors cesse de déborder sur mon temps personnel, grogné-je.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu si violemment. Je ne pense pas m'être comporté irrespectueusement envers toi.

— Je crois au contraire que tu as oublié une étape ! Avant de commencer, tu aurais dû me demander si j'acceptais de me faire peloter (Je lève un doigt pour l'empêcher de parler). En plus, je ne comprends pas en quoi une relation physique t'aiderait à résoudre cet énigme. Il n'y a aucune corrélation entre les deux ! (Je soupire de fatigue) J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans un cercle de conspirateur entre Mycroft et toi qui me tournez autour comme des vautours sur un bout de viande ! J'aimerais de temps en temps que vous m'oubliiez. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! lâché-je en lui tournant le dos, tirant les draps sur moi et éteignant la petite lampe de chevet.

J'ai du mal à me calmer, en sentant son regard insistant derrière moi. Je sais que ça cogite dans sa tête et j'espère vraiment qu'il comprenne mon point de vue.

Tout à coup, il se colle à mon dos.

— Laisse-moi dormir ! grondé-je.

— Tu ne dors pas alors quelle importance.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je me retourne face à lui, le prends dans mes bras et pose ma tête sur la sienne. Surpris, il se laisse faire.

— Maintenant, essaie de dormir. Tu verras, d'ici demain, tu auras résolu cette fichue enquête.

Il ne rajoute rien, mais il se positionne un peu plus confortablement contre moi et entremêle nos jambes. Dois-je me montrer choquer ? Franchement non. Du moment qu'il se tient tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande. Toutefois, je ne suis pas insensible au fait que nous ne portions que nos sous-vêtements et que sa peau contre la mienne ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je chasse une pensée fort dérangeante de mon esprit et glisse lentement dans un profond sommeil. Pour de bon, cette fois.

.

Je me réveille en douceur en sentant le corps chaud sous mon bras qui se soulève et s'affaisse à intervalle régulier. J'ouvre les yeux sur un Sherlock endormi. Ô miracle ! Il dort en pleine enquête. Je suis transporté de joie devant ce fait accompli.

Je fixe son visage serein, ses boucles indisciplinées, son bras entourant ma taille pour me tenir comme un doudou. Mon regard s'attendrit devant mon meilleur ami. Je dessine des petits cercles avec mon index sur sa poitrine imberbe. Je devrais avoir honte de ma position, mais je sens monter en moi quelque chose qui agite mon cœur : je suis en train de retomber amoureux.

Depuis ma rencontre avec Mary, j'ai mis de côté mes sentiments pour le détective qui m'avait conquis bien malgré moi. Je ne pensais plus jamais les éprouver à nouveau. Au fond de moi, et malgré ma profonde peine à la perte de mon épouse, je gardais espoir en restant près de lui – même s'il n'éprouvera jamais la même chose pour moi – de retrouver cette complicité qui me manquait tant. Le simple fait d'être à ses côtés me suffisait.

Alors, quand il m'a proposé ces expériences sur le sexe, mon cœur a recommencé à battre pour ce détective immature. Même si ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'espérais pour me rapprocher de lui, et même s'il n'était pas toujours mon partenaire, je me suis dit que malgré tout, il serait là à m'observer, et… Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que peut-être que le cœur qu'il croit ne pas posséder, finirait pas battre pour moi. En tout cas, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait accepter ces expériences. Peut-être la plus importante, en fait !

Mais à cet instant, mon cœur bat la chamade en l'ayant si près de moi comme jamais. Un immense bonheur me submerge tandis que je me serre davantage contre lui, ma joue sur son aisselle, je hume son odeur dépourvue de parfum artificiel, il m'attire irrésistiblement.

Tout à coup, Sherlock ouvre ses yeux et se met d'ambler en position assise, m'écartant de lui, surpris par sa réaction.

— Sherlock ?

— John, tu es un génie !

— Que… Pardon ?

— Les disparus, John ! Ils ne sont pas disparus ! Ils ont rejoint le club de lecture. Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait.

— En quoi cette association a un rapport ? Si les disparus y étaient, on les aurait vus, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, leurs noms ne figuraient pas dans leur registre.

— Bien sûr que non ! Le bureau qu'ils utilisent n'est qu'un leurre pour attirer leurs proies. Je me disais bien que le président cachait quelque chose et ce n'était pas uniquement sa manie de collectionner des œuvres d'art, il attire des gens crédules et vulnérables qui contribuent à financer ses achats en leur apportant une forme de spiritisme malsain. Certains livres d'ésotérisme dans leur bibliothèque n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en ce lieu.

— C'est donc une secte ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça tout à coup ?

— C'est toi en me parlant d'un cercle de conspirateur.

— Ah oui ? me gonflé-je de fierté.

— Élémentaire ! Il se trouve que la toute première victime que nous avons d'abord ignorée, car bien antérieure aux faits, avait légué son manoir à Mr Stampfield à sa mort – Oui, il est mort et je suis sûr que nous retrouverons son corps dans la propriété – qui est le manipulateur de cette secte. Nous n'avions pas jugé utile d'aller chez lui vu qu'il passe le plus de clairs de son temps dans le local associatif et dans son appartement en ville. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à appeler la police, nous rendre dans son manoir et le fouiller de fond en comble. Je suis persuadé qu'on les retrouvera toutes.

— Brillant !

— Merci, John !

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les disparus ont été retrouvés et conduits à l'hôpital pour les purger de la drogue qui les contrôlait et le gourou enfermé en prison.


	8. Chap 7 : Sexe oral

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 7 : Chambre de Sherlock – Sexe oral (Anulingus et Fellation)**

 **Ou comment se rendre compte que l'ami que vous côtoyez souvent est un tactile des plus affolants.**

 **(John & Lestrade)**

.

Je ne me sens pas rassuré. À chaque fois que je sors, j'ai l'impression d'être observé et suivi. Je vois souvent une limousine noire garée à proximité du parc ou du supermarché. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais pour ne pas prendre de risques, je suis obligé de passer par des rues différentes à chaque fois pour éviter une rencontre fâcheuse. Je ne suis pas un lâche, loin de là, cependant, même s'il n'est pas mon ennemi à proprement parlé, il en a physiquement après moi et je ne suis pas prêt à m'offrir au Gouvernement britannique de mon plein gré.

Sherlock m'a assuré qu'il ne me forcerait pas physiquement à sortir avec lui, bien qu'il maîtrise très bien l'art de la torture. Ce n'est pas dans la nature de Mycroft qui est un homme tout en subtilité et en finesse. Par contre, il tentera de me soudoyer émotionnellement – j'ai déjà refusé d'être payé pour surveiller Sherlock je ne vois pas comment il arrivera à m'atteindre.

Je rentre enfin au 221B avec mes sacs de courses. C'est quand même un monde d'être obligé de m'enfermer chez moi pour avoir la paix.

Je retrouve Sherlock, assis sur son fauteuil et le DI Lestrade sur le mien, en pleine discussion. Dès que je passe le pas de la porte de la cuisine, la conversation s'arrête.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi.

— Bonjour, John. On parlait justement de vous, dit Lestrade.

— Bonjour, Inspecteur. Je n'en doute pas, il y a tellement à dire sur moi en effet…, raillé-je en posant mes courses sur la table et commençant à les ranger dans les placards. Vous nous apportez une nouvelle enquête ?

— Non ! Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui m'a demandé de venir.

Je me fige, ma main tenant une boîte de conserve à mi-chemin du placard.

— Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

— Tout juste, John. Graham est là pour une expérience.

— Greg ! nous écrions-nous, Lestrade et moi-même, en même temps.

Nous nous entre-regardâmes et je rougis furieusement en me détournant.

J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de corriger Sherlock sur le nom de l'inspecteur que ma vive réaction dans ce contexte actuel peut paraître troublante. Un silence s'installe.

— John, veux-tu savoir sur quoi porte l'expérience ? demande Sherlock.

Je respire à fond, essayant de me redonner un peu de contenance et me retourne en faisant un sourire forcé.

— Eh, de quoi il s'agit, cette fois ? dis-je d'une voix faussement réjouie.

— Notre inspecteur va tester le sexe oral avec toi, c'est à dire qu'il va explorer tes parties génitales avec sa bouche.

— Nom de… ! m'enflammé-je, impossible d'ajouter un mot, me raccrochant à la table, car mes jambes vont me lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Et, hum… Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ! demandé-je timidement à Lestrade.

— Hum… Eh bien, pour être franc, j'ai d'abord refusé. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas assez pour cette expérience un peu trop… hum… intime… Je pensais qu'on commencerait avec quelque chose de plus simple, le temps qu'on s'habitue l'un à l'autre.

— Mais je l'ai rassuré que tu étais clean et lui aussi, poursuit Sherlock. Alors je me suis dit qu'un passage sous la douche ensemble vous aiderait à vous familiariser.

— Et une douche ensemble… m'étranglé-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

— Alors qu'en dis-tu, John ? Tu te sens prêt à le faire ou non ?

— Tu… Tu seras dans la pièce ?

— Non, pas cette fois. Lestrade préfère un peu d'intimité pour sa première fois. Donc, j'observerais par la caméra. Par contre, pour les prochains, je serais avec vous.

— Greg, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne me sens pas prêt de faire ça avec vous. Sans vous offenser !

— Je ne le suis pas, je comprends. C'est vrai que se lancer la première fois dans une telle pratique, c'est déstabilisant et j'ai moi-même eu le même rejet de la chose. Je ne veux pas de malentendu avec vous pour ne pas perdre votre amitié. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Vous m'aviez dit que John n'y verrais aucun inconvénient ! le gronde-t-il.

— C'est ce que tu penses, Sherlock ? Que j'aurais accepté sans un minimum de réflexion ?

— Eh bien… Je ne veux pas te contraindre à quoi que ce soit… Et je me rappelle très bien la promesse qu'on s'est faite pour ne rien t'imposer. Après ta première fois avec mon frère, je pensais juste que tu n'allais pas refuser celle-ci.

— Tu demandes à Greg de me... sucer, c'est encore plus intime que de coucher avec Mycroft ! râlé-je.

— Vous avez coucher avec le frère de Sherlock ? s'étrangle Greg.

— Euh.. Oui… J'avoue que ça s'est fait assez rapidement. Mais c'est devenu compliqué avec lui maintenant.

— Ah bon ?

— Hum ! Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Si vous le voulez bien, on reporte à un autre jour ? Maintenant que je sais de quoi il en retourne, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir tranquillement et sans pression de sa part, fis-je en pointant mon colocataire du pouce.

— Ça va, j'ai compris, râle le concerné. Dis-moi quand tu te décideras, que je sache si je dois chercher une autre idée pour faire cette expérience.

— T'inquiète, je ne te ferais pas attendre dix ans.

— Bien ! Lestrade, je vous recontacte si nécessaire.

Greg enfile sa veste et sort du salon. Je le suis dans les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je l'arrête pour aborder le sujet qui m'intrigue.

— Désolé de vous être déplacé pour rien, Greg !

— Je comprends votre situation. Vous avez mis des conditions et c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour que ça ne tourne pas en prostitution ou bien pire. Sherlock n'a pas l'air de bien saisir les limites à ne pas franchir. Juste une question : pourquoi avoir accepté d'y participer si vous saviez que ça pouvait finir ainsi ?

— Et vous, pourquoi étiez-vous volontaire avant même que Sherlock m'en parle ?

Greg se met à rougir face à cette question qui le surprend. Les mains dans ses poches, je sens qu'il est nerveux à m'avouer la vérité. Il regarde partout sauf moi. C'est évident qu'il n'a pas très envie de m'en parler pour l'instant.

— Laissez tomber ! Quand vous serez prêt, vous m'en parlerez. Mais n'attendez pas que je fasse de même, je préfère garder mes raisons pour moi.

— Bien… Bien… J'attends votre appel !

Il se détourne et sort du 221B.

En remontant au salon, Sherlock avait déjà sorti sa panoplie de chimie et il commence à faire ses analyse des pouces qui barbotaient dans les différentes mélanges qui traînaient sur le comptoir depuis une semaine. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine pour me faire une thé, il lève brièvement les yeux pour me voir passer avant de replonger dans son analyse.

.

Au fond de mon lit, je tourne et me retourne, essayant en vain de trouver le sommeil. Comme promis, je réfléchissais à cette expérience qui affole mes sens. Coucher avec Mycroft n'a pas été facile au début bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé les sensations. Cette fois, Greg devait me baiser avec sa bouche. Qui dit bouche, dit forcément fellation ! Dans un sens, je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai eu quelques copines qui me l'ont faite et c'était un moment divin, je le reconnais. Par contre, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait avec des inconnus. Greg n'en est pas un, mais je ne sors pas avec lui pour autant.

Je me tourne sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Je sens mes joues chauffer alors que j'imagine la scène. Je récupère mon portable et envoie un message à Greg :

''Désolé de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit, mais avez-vous vraiment envie de faire l'expérience ?'' -JW

''Vous êtes toujours en train de vous torturer l'esprit avec ça ? Refusez si ça vous dégoûte. Je ne veux pas le faire si vous n'en avez pas envie.'' -GL

''Ça ne me dégoûte pas, c'est juste qu'on est ami et un homme. C'est un paramètre à prendre en compte. J'ai peur que ça change quelque chose entre-nous.'' -JW

'' Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas. Quand Sherlock m'a fait cette proposition, j'y ai longuement réfléchi avant d'accepter. Et puis, je vais jouer le rôle d'un sex-toy pour vous, ça peut être plaisant si on ne se prend pas au sérieux. Et après une journée de travail, ça peut être un bon défouloir. Pensez-y !'' - GL

Je relève les sourcils très haut en relisant une deuxième fois son message. Ai-je bien compris ? Dois-je prendre les expériences comme un jeu comme lui ? Effectivement, de ce point de vue, je serais moins réfractaire à toutes les idées que Sherlock imaginerait pour ses expériences. Il y a juste les partenaires auxquels je devrais m'accommoder…

Trois jours plus tard, après mûres réflexions, et une discussion avec Sherlock sur certains détails de l'expérience, je finis par prendre une décision.

— Sherlock, j'ai décidé de la faire.

— Très bien, je suis ravi que tu acceptes. J'avais commencé à chercher d'autres expériences plus simples au cas où et qu'on pourra faire plus tard. J'appelle Lestrade !

Après sa journée de travail, Greg arrive à Baker Street. Il semble avoir passé une dure journée au vue des cernes sous les yeux. Je l'observe avec un peu trop d'insistance. J'ai passé trois nuits à imaginer l'expérience et ce que me ferait Greg. J'avoue, à ma plus grande honte, que mon corps à réagi plus d'une fois, et maintenant qu'il est devant moi, mon corps me fait une drôle d'effet.

— John ? me rappelle Sherlock.

— Euh… Oui ! Si Greg est d'accord… On peut commencer, accepté-je

— Allez dans la salle de bains, nous commencerons quand vous serez prêts.

.

Greg et moi étions seul dans la salle de bains, chacun de part et d'autre de la pièce.

— Franchement, pourquoi participez-vous aux expériences ? Je préfère vous le demander tout de suite, car Mycroft m'a avoué ses raisons qu'après et je n'ai franchement pas aimé, lancé-je.

— Mon divorce a été prononcé il y a deux semaines. Je suis donc à nouveau célibataire. Et depuis ma séparation avec ma femme, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de… Enfin vous voyez. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'attirance pour les hommes, mais la proposition de Sherlock m'a tenté… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien d'essayer…

— Je comprends, mais c'est pas comme si vous couchiez avec quelqu'un que vous aimez. Et puis, cette expérience ne répond pas vraiment à vos attentes. Dans cette expérience, il n'y a que moi qui ressentirais quelque chose…

— C'est vrai, mais il y en aura d'autres ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, même si on ne s'aime pas comme ça. Ça ne me rebute pas, en fait. Et puis, Sherlock m'a promis qu'on fera un truc plus… physique plus tard… Alors, voilà…

Il me surprend en imaginant qu'avec moi, il pourrait se passer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas gay, pourtant, je ne serais pas aussi réticent si c'était lui qui me courrait après plutôt que Mycroft. Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas.

— Bon, John, on n'a pas le choix. Il ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'on ne l'aura pas fait alors autant y prendre un peu de plaisir et nous amuser un peu.

Je relève la tête, plutôt déconcerté face à tant d'aplomb alors qu'après plusieurs expériences, je n'arrive toujours pas à me sentir totalement à l'aise. Je me prends peut-être trop la tête à imaginer ce que pense les autres de ma situation alors que comme me l'a dit Greg, c'est juste un jeu de baise. Quoi que Sherlock puisse analyser, je dois juste prendre mon pied. Et c'est un point que Sherlock à souligner dès le départ.

Greg commence à se déshabiller et je décide d'en faire de même. Comme il l'a si bien dit, on n'a pas le choix… Enfin si, je l'ai, et j'ai accepté de le faire, donc comme je suis encore le passif dans cette expérience, je me dédouane en récoltant du plaisir sans lever le petit doigt. Me voilà aussi égoïste que Sherlock !

Il monte le premier dans la douche. Je fais de mon mieux pour fixer sa tête pour éviter de me troubler davantage. J'entre à mon tour et actionne le jet d'eau chaude. Je lui passe le gel douche et il commence à se mousser.

— Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé de prendre une douche ? Après tout, pour cette expérience, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être… dis-je en montrant vaguement son corps nu.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est surtout pour moi. Sherlock pense que je serais plus à l'aise en vous aidant à vous laver.

— Me laver ! aboyé-je.

— Eh bien, oui ! Explorer ce que je dois avoir en bouche me rassurera. Je peux le faire sans regarder si vous préférez. Je comprends que vous qui êtes soumis régulièrement à ses expériences, ça peut être difficile d'être mâté par vos partenaires.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il pouvait y aller et je me retourne pour m'appuyer face au mur. Je sursaute en sentant ses mains s'accrocher à mes hanches et sa respiration sur mon dos.

Il commence à laver mon pénis comme si c'était le sien, méticuleusement et lentement, un nettoyage dans les règles évitant au maximum de me donner du plaisir.

Il enfonce un doigt en moins et commence des va-et-vient en écartant les chairs au maximum pour ne pas oublier de nettoyer un seul repli. L'intrusion n'est pas douloureuse, mais loin d'être confortable.

Pendant que l'eau nous rinçait, nous gardions le silence.

Ça monte de plus en plus. Je me retiens du mieux que je peux. C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Mais la pression est trop forte. « Prrooout ! »

Je cache mon visage honteux entre les mains face à l'étonnement dans les yeux de Greg.

— Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas !

Tout à coup, Greg se met à rire. Un grand éclat de rire. Face à ma grimace gênée, il tente de me rassurer.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, John ! Mieux valait que ça sorte ! Vous êtes stressé, John, alors libérez-vous maintenant que dans ma bouche tout à l'heure.

Mon sourire fleurit quand d'un coup, un très long pêt sonore et malodorant retentit dans la salle de bains.

— Pouah ! Ça pue ! dis-je en me pinçant le nez.

— J'ai mangé un truc pas très bon à la cantine du Yard, j'ai eu des gaz toute la journée.

Nous lâchions les gaz et rions de bon cœur depuis quelques instants quand deux coups frappent à la porte.

— Tout va bien ? demande Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

— Ça va, Sherlock ! On arrive ! dis-je en riant encore un peu.

En tout cas, ce petit moment de rire m'a détendu et je suis fin prêt à me faire sucer. Rien que de le penser m'excite au plus haut point.

Une fois propre et sec, nous attachons chacun une serviette autour de la taille et allons directement dans la chambre du détective qui nous y attendait. Je suis surpris de le trouver là, et pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait finalement être présent, mais en fait, c'était pour donner une oreillette à Lestrade pour recevoir des instructions avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ne nous fait aucune remarque sur le pourquoi de nos rires.

Sherlock a étendu une couverture pour protéger la couette, particulièrement confortable. Je m'allonge sur le lit, laissant ma serviette sur le sol.

Greg monte sur le lit. Il a revêtu la robe de chambre de Sherlock pour être plus à l'aise.

Je perçois un grésillement, mais je n'entends pas la voix de Sherlock. Il a dû baisser le volume pour que je n'entende pas ce qu'il dit.

— Désolé, John, mais il veut que je vous surprenne donc vous ne saurez pas à l'avance ce que je vais vous faire.

— Ne vous inquiétez, un peu de surprise est parfois appréciable.

Bizarrement, cette situation m'excite bien plus que d'habitude. Est-ce le fait que Greg est plus abordable, plus soucieux de mon bien être ? Ou bien qu'il allait s'occuper de mon intimité en manque depuis quelque temps ? Je l'ignore, mais je sens que mon entrejambe tremble par mon excitation. Il arrive à l'orée de ma toison, respire le parfum de mon sexe et y pose sa bouche.

Il n'y a rien de plus impudique que de regarder ce bout de chair se balader entre ses jambes, c'est très excitant, mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me détourner de la vue de mon partenaire qui m'émoustille plus que de raison.

Il commence par déposer quelques baisers sur ma queue, puis il me goutte, caresse, lèche, suçote, aspire. Il donne de petits coups de langue pour me donner envie sur les deux zones sensibles qui attendaient toute son attention.

Il y va tout doucement au début pour laisser le temps à mon corps de s'habituer à ces merveilleuses sensations. Il joue avec sa langue entre mes deux testicules avant de venir les laper délicatement.

Il devient alors de plus en plus entreprenant. Il me lèche verticalement de l'entrée de mon anus jusqu'à ma hampe dressée, horizontalement en faisant des mouvements de langue sur chaque zone qui me fait réagir.

Il abandonne de temps en temps ma hampe pour jouer avec mon anneau de chair pour lécher avec délectation mon anus, me pénétrant, m'écartelant avec délicatesse pour s'insérer de plus en plus loin. Aucun endroit n'est négligé.

Le contact de sa bouche, pas seulement sa langue, mais aussi ses lèvres, son souffle chaud… Ça monte doucement, c'est un plaisir plus profond, plus intense. Il varie les mouvements de langue afin de me surprendre à chacune de ses _léchouilles_. Je me sens de plus en plus excité.

Puis, tout doucement, il met mon organe déjà dur dans sa bouche si douce et là, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Il sait s'y prendre et me donne un plaisir intense. Je donne des coups de bassin. J'en veux plus ! Alors, il se met à me pomper en cadence. Il enfonce ma queue le plus profondément possible dans le gosier. Sa langue à l'intérieur me caresse frénétiquement. Je vais devenir fou !

À ce stade, sous le tourbillon de plaisir, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de tendresse. Ma respiration est brûlante et saccadée. Si j'osais, je lui demanderais d'engloutir l'intégralité de mon bas-ventre. J'écarte largement mes cuisses. Mes cris de plaisirs se font de plus en plus présents tandis qu'il se retire.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête pas là !_ pensé-je.

Le moment ultime approche. Il n'arrête pas sur sa lancée et il continue à lécher ma queue qui laisse sortir du liquide pré-séminal. Je gémis de plus en plus, jetant ma tête en arrière, devenant spectateur de mon plaisir.

Il me reprend en bouche. Il redouble d'intensité, accélère les mouvements de sa langue qui pousse sur le frein et l'urètre de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sentir les spasmes de plaisirs parcourir mon corps.

Je gémis. Je ahane. J'halète. Il me fait passer par tous les états de l'extase.

Et soudain, n'en pouvant plus, je laisse pousser un cri de plaisir, me déversant dans son gosier. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il continue à me lécher, mais à un rythme moins important pour faire tomber tout doucement la pression. Je sens ma respiration profonde se stabiliser quand il relève la tête.

Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, il dépose un dernier baiser sur chaque partie de mon entrejambe.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Il inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour ralentir son pouls. Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état.

Enfin, il se redresse et s'assit au bord du lit.

— Eh bien, c'était… Waouh ! C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti ça. Avec mon ex-femme, ce n'était pas aussi bon.

Je me redresse et m'assoie à la tête de lit. J'observe, en rougissant, l'inspecteur, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres rougies, la robe de chambre tombant légèrement sur son épaule…

Mon regard se trouble, je me surprends même à le trouver beau. Plus bas, je vois bien son érection à travers le tissu. Le pauvre, il va devoir s'en occuper tout seul ou prendre une bonne douche froide.

Mes sentiments récemment retrouvés pour Sherlock et l'intensité de cette expérience me donnent le tournis. Ses lèvres humides par le sperme me donne envie de me goûter.

Je m'approche de Greg sans m'en rendre compte. Celui-ci paraît troublé par mon comportement.

— John…

Sans réfléchir, je franchis la distance nous séparant. Ses lèvres attisent un feu en moi que je ne saurais expliquer. Le goût de ma semence dans ma bouche est un vrai délice. Sucré à souhait.

La porte s'ouvre sans préavis.

— Très bien, l'expérience est un succès, vous pouvez…

Sherlock stoppe sa phrase en nous apercevant en train de nous embrasser.

Je me recule immédiatement à sa présence.

L'expression neutre de Sherlock me fait mal quand j'y décèle de la tristesse ou de la déception, je ne saurais lequel des deux sentiments se bataille en cet instant.

— Lestrade, vous pouvez partir, dit-il sèchement.

Sherlock quitte la chambre sans un mot ni un regard vers moi.

« _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ » m'inquiète-je.


	9. Chap 8 : Aphrodisiaque (1)

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 8 : La cuisine : Aphrodisiaque** **(1ère partie)**

 **Ou comment une simple rubiacée** **peut vous envoyer à l'hosto…**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

J'ai l'impression de vivre seul au 221B. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas revu mon colocataire. Après m'avoir boudé pendant deux semaines, un matin en me réveillant, il n'était plus là.

S'il était parti pour une enquête, j'en aurais été informé. Je n'ai pas osé appelé Lestrade pour vérifier, notre dernière expérience était trop récente et après ce que j'ai osé lui faire – bon, ce n'était qu'un baiser –, je n'étais pas prêt à renouer le contact de si tôt.

Au quatrième jour, il débarque enfin à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que je suis à table.

— Bonjour, John, me dit-il de son ton habituel.

J'ose espérer qu'il avait occulté de son disque dur, la raison de notre différend qui pour moi se résume à de la jalousie mal placée.

— Bonjour, Sherlock… Euh… Tu étais sur une enquête, tenté-je.

— Non, je suis allé dans le quartier chinois. Je devais voir un contact.

— Et il t'a fallu quatre jours ? m'étonnè-je.

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir, seul.

— Bien.

Sherlock pose un sac sur la table et déballe son contenu.

— Tu as fait les courses ?

— Oui, j'avais besoin de quelques ingrédients pour ma prochaine expérience.

— Oh, tu veux en faire une aujourd'hui ? En quoi consistera-t-elle ?

— Je veux observer les réactions de ton corps soumis à un aphrodisiaque.

— Oh ! Et il est efficace ?

— D'après mon contact, c'est le meilleur du marché.

— Un produit homologué par les services de santé, j'espère ?

Il bloque sur ce que je viens de dire.

— Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça te poserait un problème ?

— J'ignore si c'est bon ou mauvais pour mon corps.

— Je l'ai testé sur moi, si ça peut te rassurer. Et je n'ai pas eu d'effets négatifs.

— Tu as testé l'aphrodisiaque ! Et alors ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour débattre de ça.

— Au contraire, je veux ta version avant d'accepter.

— Très bien… Ça m'a fait perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Et… j'ai eu des envies que je n'avais jamais ressenti… Pendant un long moment. Bon alors, c'est d'accord ?

— Tu pourrais être plus précis ? le nargué-je.

— Plus précis ? Il n'y a rien à dire de plus !

— Si, par exemple pensais-tu à quelqu'un pendant tes envies ?

— Pourquoi penserais-je à quelqu'un alors que je faisais tout pour garder le contrôle ! s'offusque-t-il.

— C'est bon, je te taquinais. C'est d'accord, Sherlock ! On commence quand ?

— D'abord, finis de manger. Pendant ce temps, je vais te préparer le petit cocktail et on commencera après.

Je reprends une bouchée de mon gratin tout en observant Sherlock faire un mélange avec du lait. Je suis toujours un peu curieux et j'essaie de voir ce qu'il met dans son récipient en me contorsionnant sur ma chaise, mais il me bouche délibérément la vue. Je constate juste une chose : le lait que j'ai vu utiliser au début, prend une teinte rouge.

Je fronce les sourcils quand il pose la bouteille devant moi. Devant mon expression de méfiance, il me dit :

— Bois toute la bouteille. C'est plein de vitamines, ça te fera du bien.

— Tu veux que je boive cinquante centilitres de ce liquide bizarre ?

— Tout à fait ! Fais-moi confiance, il n'y a aucun risque d'intoxication.

Je soupire. J'ignore ce qu'il a mis dedans, mais je lui fais confiance pour ne pas m'empoisonner délibérément.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres et engloutis, difficilement, la totalité de la boisson. Le goût est très bizarre. De nombreuses saveurs se mélangent : je pense qu'il y a du chocolat, de la vanille et plusieurs épices. Pour le reste, je n'arrive pas à déterminer les ingrédients.

Je fais tranquillement la vaisselle pendant qu'il est assis devant son ordinateur portable. Il m'a dit qu'il attendait que la boisson fasse son effet. J'imagine bien que c'est un stimulant sensoriel ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tous les aphrodisiaques avaient des effets un peu différents.

Soudain, je sens un frisson dans l'échine et j'ai comme des bouffées de chaleur. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, mais la sensation persiste.

— Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le lait ? soufflé-je.

— Mmm, un mélange de cacao, de vanille, de gingembre, de macca, d'ail, de ginkgo biloba et d'autres petites choses.

— Bon sang, ce sont tous des produits aphrodisiaques très forts. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les mélanger ?

— Le botaniste chinois que j'ai vu m'a donné cette recette qui, d'après lui, est le meilleur stimulant sexuel au monde, dit-il en se levant. Il m'a garanti que ton corps serait très sensible pour l'expérience. Déshabille-toi et vas t'allonger sur la table.

Il pose une couverture sur le table. Je tente tant bien que mal à me défaire de mes vêtements anormalement serrés. Quand je me rends compte que mon sexe avait doublé de volume, je ne peux que constaté les effets de ce breuvage.

Une fois débarrassé de mes vêtements, je monte sur la table et m'y allonge comme la dernière fois, à la différence que la honte me submerge : en pleine érection avec du liquide pré-séminal qui s'écoule le long de ma hampe, sous les yeux de Sherlock. Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas envie de le voir me détailler ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

La tension s'accumule petit à petit. Ça va être difficile de tenir jusqu'à la fin des effets du produit.

Je suis pris de tremblement. Je secoue les cuisses frénétiquement. J'agrippe le bord de la table avec force, me faisant blanchir les jointures.

Je n'avais jamais essayé d'aphrodisiaque jusqu'à présent. La sensation est insupportable sans les stimulations sensorielles qui vont avec. Tout mon corps est sensible.

Je sens mes larmes couler et je gémis pitoyablement. Ma respiration est saccadée et je sens mon pouls survolté bondir dans ma poitrine.

Je me retiens du mieux que je le peux. Presque une demi-heure passe et je suis toujours aussi tendu, au bord de la défaillance. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et je me calme progressivement.

— Bien. Tu as l'air de mieux te contrôler. Tentons une première réaction.

Du bout de son index, il appuie sur la pointe et là, une avalanche de désir me submerge. Je me cambre et halète comme un noyer. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Sherlock me plaque sur la table pour que je ne tombe pas et laisse passer plusieurs minutes afin que je reprenne mes esprits et me lâcher.

Ensuite, il pénètre mon anus d'un doigt et je me tortille du bassin pour augmenter les sensations, mais il se retire avant que je prenne du plaisir pour revenir à nouveau. Il va me rendre fou à force de me stimuler ainsi.

Mais c'est quoi ce truc dopant qui me fait perdre la tête ?

À mesure que le temps passe, je me sens de plus en plus las, je n'en peux plus.

— Sherlock…

— Tu es tout de même étonnant. Quand j'ai essayé cette substance, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que les effets soient aussi surprenants, mais tes réactions sont stupéfiantes.

— As-tu seulement une libido ? Si tu n'as aucune envie, c'est normal que ça ne marche pas.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça… Comment tu te sens ?

— Pas bien. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus de force et j'ai envie de vomir.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas censé avoir ce genre d'effet, s'étonne-t-il.

Sa main sur ma peau me donne des frissons. Il caresse mes cuisses et mon ventre avec douceur sans jamais approcher du point névralgique du désir qui diminue progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il passe sa main sur mon sexe, mais je ne ressens rien de plus que mon excitation normale lors d'un contact. Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque se dissipent enfin, au bout d'une heure.

Sherlock se retourne vers le comptoir et inscrit toutes les données de son analyse dans son carnet rouge qu'il range dans un des tiroirs fermés à clé de son bureau. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de le lire, mais il me l'a toujours refusé.

Je me redresse et toute la pièce tangue. Je porte une main à mon front : j'ai terriblement chaud. Je me rhabille tant bien que mal. Je me sens vraiment mal, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'essaie de rejoindre mon fauteuil, mais mes pieds me font défauts et je m'écroule au sol.

— John ! panique Sherlock qui se précipite vers moi. Il s'accroupit et me relève dans ses bras. John, réponds-moi ! John, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je l'entends vaguement appeler quelqu'un au téléphone puis plus rien.

.

En ouvrant les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Je me trouvais allongé dans mon lit. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps.

— John ? Comment tu te sens ?

— J'soif, arrivé-je à articuler.

Il verse de l'eau dans un verre et je me redresse sur mon oreiller pour boire.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu t'es effondré et évanoui. J'ai appelé Mycroft qui a joint notre médecin de famille. Tu as fait une réaction allergique.

— Une allergie ?

— Oui, il semblerait que tu ne supportes pas l'écorce de yohimbine, c'est une plante africaine qui aide à stimuler l'érection. La dose était un peu trop élevée et ton corps ne l'a pas supporté.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Presque seize heures. Le médecin t'a donné un antiallergique et tu ne devrais plus ressentir les effets de cette plante.

— Je t'ai fait confiance, Sherlock, bien que je savais que mélanger différents ingrédients stimulants pouvait avoir des effets secondaires néfastes. Mais je sais que tu ne me ferais délibérément pas du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— John… Je suis désolé. Je t'ai menti. Cette expérience devait se faire avec un partenaire pour observer la durer d'une copulation avec l'aphrodisiaque. Je… Je t'ai refusé la délivrance sachant que moi-même, je n'ai pas pu résister aussi longtemps que toi à l'abstinence.

— Es-tu toujours fâché contre moi... par rapport à ce qu'il se passait entre Greg et moi ?

— Fâché ? Non ! Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre toi ?

— Pour rien… Je voulais juste savoir… Tu as ressenti quelque chose, quand tu as utilisé l'aphrodisiaque ?

— Bien sûr, je ne suis pas insensible à ce point. J'ai beau ne pas pratiquer le sexe, mon corps me trahit parfois.

— Excuse-moi, Sherlock, marmonné-je.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui te pousse à participer à toutes ces relations sexuelles.

— Mais je le veux bien aussi ! Ne crois pas que tu m'y obliges, bien au contraire.

— Et c'est tout à fait normal de tomber amoureux d'un de tes partenaires avec qui tu couches. C'est même dans la logique des choses. Tu connais bien Lestrade…

— Sherlock…

— Vous vous appréciez…

— Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas gay et ne le serais jamais… Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Greg ! J'ai juste succombé à la tentation sur le moment. Crois-moi, avec du recul, je me dégoûte d'avoir fait une chose pareille et depuis, j'ai peur de le revoir.

— Alors je vais t'aider. On a justement une enquête et il nous demande de venir examiner un corps.

Je me fige. La panique me prend.

— Hé ! C'est lui qui a hâte de te voir et il est évident qu'il a apprécié l'expérience, mais si tu préfères rester ici…

— Non, c'est bon. Je vais m'en arranger. Je ne peux pas éternellement l'éviter d'autant qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

Sherlock recule et annonce :

— Tu as exactement quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes pour t'habiller et prendre un café. Et ne traîne pas !

Je suis pris d'un coup d'adrénaline et lui balance mon oreiller qui se réceptionne contre la porte et tombe au sol. Le détective avait adroitement esquivé le projectile à la vitesse d'un tourbillon.

Depuis lors, la tension qui régnait entre-nous disparue et nous reprîmes nos habitudes.


	10. Chap 9 : Aphrodisiaque (2)

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 9 : Dans la cuisine – Aphrodisiaque (2e partie)**

 **… Et dont les retours vous emmènent au septième ciel.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Nous rentrons d'une très longue enquête à Cardiff qui a duré neuf jours. Une sombre affaire de meurtres particulièrement affreux : des corps démembrés retrouvés dans les caves de plusieurs habitants innocents. Mais après enquête, nous avons découvert par hasard qu'ils étaient coupables sur d'anciennes affaires datant de plusieurs années. Tous ont été incarcérés, sauf le meurtrier qu'on a retrouvé pendu dans un cimetière.

Sherlock soupçonnait une histoire de vengeance entre les différents protagonistes. Bref ! Rien de bien réjouissant pour moi qui a dû autopsier les corps avant leur restitution aux familles.

Il était tard. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus et disparaîtrait bientôt derrière le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Assis sur mon fauteuil, je termine l'écriture de notre enquête, intitulée « Les cadavres parlants », tandis que Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé, était en mode _méditation_.

— John ! annonce soudain mon colocataire.

— Mmh ?

— Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas prévu d'expériences pour les prochaines semaines, mais il y en a une que j'aimerais refaire. Elle n'était pas tout à fait menée à terme.

— Euh… Laquelle ? demandé-je, hésitant.

— Je veux refaire celle de l'aphrodisiaque.

Je m'arrête soudain de taper sur le clavier. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant qu'il voulait refaire l'expérience qui m'avait rendu malade deux semaines plus tôt.

— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de finir aux urgences, me fâché-je.

— J'ai un nouveau composant. J'ai vérifié cette fois que tu ne risquerais rien.

— Désolé, mais une fois, ça suffit ! tranché-je en refermant mon portable d'un coup sec et me levant prestement pour quitter la pièce.

— Même si je te dis que je serai ton partenaire ?

Je m'arrête dans mon mouvement, le souffle coupé. Heureusement que je lui tourne le dos, car mon visage exprime exactement mon ressenti : « _Oh mon Dieu ! Il va être mon partenaire ! »_

J'inspire et expire lentement pour reprendre contenance, avant de me retourner. Le monde tourne en ralenti. Je me rends compte que je bouge comme un automate qu'on manipulerait pendant une représentation.

— Et tu veux la faire quand ?

— Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais passer directement à la partie manquante de l'expérience à savoir l'interaction d'un corps face à celui soumis au stimulant. Je sais déjà que ta réaction sera amplifiée, mais je n'en mesure pas toutes les répercussions.

— OK… Alors, je… je vais prendre une douche. Je pense que ça serait mieux.

— Oui, j'en ferais autant après t'avoir fait avaler le stimulant.

Je monte dans ma chambre, le cœur tambourinant. Je reste un moment interdit derrière la porte. J'inspire et expire profondément plusieurs fois pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Les sentiments affluent, rendant mes jambes molles. Si je m'attendais à ça !

En fait, j'attendais depuis longtemps le moment où il se déciderait à prendre part à ses expériences. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais l'horrible sensation qu'il prenait plus de plaisir à me regarder et qu'il n'en viendrait jamais à participer physiquement.

Sous la douche, je me lave consciencieusement. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sifflote un air joyeux. C'est bien la première fois que je suis impatient de me lancer dans une de ses expériences, mais cette fois, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être motivé.

En sortant de la salle de bains, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches, je m'avance vers la cuisine où m'attendait Sherlock. Il me tend le verre d'aphrodisiaque qui avait cette fois une couleur plus attrayante et je le bois d'une traite. Il devait y avoir de la fraise, car l'arrière-goût est très agréable.

— Installe-toi sur la table, le temps que le produit fasse effet. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Assis au bord de la table, j'attends sagement – si ce n'est avec impatience –, qu'il revienne tout en balançant mes jambes en rythme alterné, marquant le temps qui passe au balancement de la pendule.

Les minutes s'égrainent et toujours pas de colocataire en vue. Mon bas-ventre commence à me tirailler avec insistance et l'appréhension de la dernière fois me revient à l'esprit.

— Sherlock ! Dépêche-toi ! crié-je.

J'entends la porte de la salle de bains se déverrouiller et Sherlock apparaît vêtu de sa robe de chambre.

Mes membres tremblent. J'ai hâte que ça commence. J'essaie néanmoins de me contrôler. Après tout, il m'a bien dit que les sentiments n'étaient pas de mise dans ses expériences. Seule la réaction de mon corps à un quelconque intérêt.

Je respire plusieurs fois et essaie de faire abstraction de mon traître de cœur qui bat la chamade. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne se rende pas compte combien je suis amoureux de lui.

— Allonge-toi ! Les fesses au bord de la table et les pieds en appui au même niveau.

— Ce n'est pas simple, je ne suis pas aussi souple que toi.

— Je m'accrocherai à tes jambes pour te maintenir en place.

Sherlock détache l'ouverture de sa robe de chambre et en écarte les pans. Je détourne le regard vers le ciel.

« _Garde ton calme, mon petit cœur ! Imagine que c'est Mycroft et non Sherlock ! »_

Ce que je viens de voir, m'a énormément affolé. En effet, la vue d'une partie de son corps nu a attisé une envie irrésistible de transformer cette expérience en quelque chose d'autre.

Sherlock se plaque entre mes jambes et je sens son sexe frotter contre le mien. C'est le moment où mon envie se manifeste violemment. Du liquide pré-séminal commence à suinter de la pointe fièrement dressée et plus que prêt pour la suite. Cet aphrodisiaque a vraiment des effets revigorants. Il faudra que je lui en demande la recette.

Sherlock se met un couche de lubrifiant sur sa queue d'une main et insère un doigt en moi pour me préparer. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, au contraire, ce premier contact me rend fébrile.

Une fois prêt, il me regarde pour me signifier que l'expérience allait commencer. Je lui fais signe que je suis prêt et après… Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme une absence au moment où il me pénètre.

Ma vision se voile et j'ai l'impression de rêver. Un rêve qui se réalise enfin. Qui me ramène plusieurs années en arrière, bien avant que Sherlock ne _disparaisse_ , le moment où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. C'était pourtant un simple contact anodin, mais c'était le déclencheur de tout un déferlement d'émotions que je devais cacher par la suite. Parce que Sherlock n'est pas un homme qui se laisse dominer par les sentiments et qui n'a nullement besoin d'un amant.

Ce jour-là, nous étions dans un parc. Nous nous baladions sans but précis, juste nous deux. Une abeille s'était posée sur ma joue. Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, Sherlock posa sa main sur ma peau et attendit que l'abeille monte sur ses doigts. Pendant tout le temps que dura l'opération, je ne cessais pas de le regarder dans les yeux. Il était presque collé à moi et je respirais l'odeur de sa peau. Quand il retira ses doigts, je le vis observer cette abeille dont les ailes vibraient à toute vitesse pour prendre son élan. C'était la première fois que je voyais son expression la plus tendre qui soit. Un moment, nos regards s'étaient croisés, tandis que l'abeille prenait son envol. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais rencontré un homme merveilleux. Cette vision restera à jamais graver dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.

La voix de Sherlock me ramène à la réalité.

— Concentre-toi, John !

Je reprends conscience de mon environnement et prends en pleine face le foudroyant orgasme que mon corps a traîtreusement lâché pendant mon moment d'inattention. Mon visage souillé, la honte me submerge.

Sherlock se retire de moi et récupère une serviette qu'il me tend. Je m'essuie avant de m'excuser :

— Désolé, j'ai eu comme une absence.

— Ou plutôt ton cerveau t'a déconnecté de la réalité. Mes expériences sont-elles si dures à supporter que ton esprit met une barrière entre lui et ton corps ?

— Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

 _Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de ce moment précis ? Et maintenant ?_

— Tu as pourtant fait pire que ça avec Lestrade et mon frère et tu n'as pas eu cette réaction. J'étudierai ça plus tard. En attendant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'éterniser cette expérience plus que nécessaire. Je vais te pénétrer tout en te masturbant très rapidement. J'ai besoin de me concentrer pour être synchrone avec toi alors je te prierai de rester avec moi tout du long.

— Comme si ça se commandait, m'affligé-je.

— Eh bien, fais un effort !

Pour casser l'ambiance, il est doué, mais mon corps est tendu et anticipe déjà ce qui va se passer. Je m'agrippe aux bords de la table, écarte les jambes au maximum et lui fis signe d'un mouvement sec qu'il pouvait reprendre.

Dire que j'arrive à me contrôler est un doux euphémisme, mais au moins, je ne refais pas de black-out. Lui-même semble à semi-conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais au moins il me pénètre en rythme soutenu et tous mes sens sont en alerte rouge.

Mes gémissements se transforment en râles profonds, j'halète de plus en plus fort. Je fais un énorme effort pour rester concentrer sur mes sensations sans lui exploser les tympans, mais Sherlock met mon fondement à rude épreuve à être sollicité de toute part. L'aphrodisiaque décuple mes sensations avec une telle sensibilité qu'il ne m'est impossible de résister.

J'ai l'impression d'éjecter tous les fluides de mon corps sans discontinuité. Et enfin la délivrance quand mon orgasme a fini d'évacuer l'aphrodisiaque. Pourtant, je n'en dis rien à Sherlock qui continue pour un autre round à me pilonner. Au lieu de ça, je continue de feindre ma dépendance à l'aphrodisiaque. Je ne veux que lui et moi avec mes propres envies.

Je le regarde, accrocher à mes cuisses comme une bouée d'ancrage qui le gardait hors de l'eau. Son visage emplit de désir – Monsieur prend son pied quoi qu'il en dise !

Les derniers soubresauts remplirent mon corps de son liquide chaud pour la dernière fois, son visage figé dans un dernier orgasme. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux : il est si beau !

Une fois que l'orgasme se disperse, il se sépare de moi. Je tais la frustration de le voir loin de moi, car je peux enfin avouer que j'ai adoré faire l'amour avec lui, même si je n'y ai pas participé. Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec mes précédentes expériences personnelles. Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant que lui (pas même Greg ou Mycroft). Je mets à part Mary qui était parfaite. Ma douce Mary… Quand j'y repense, je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi et de ce que je fais de ma vie. Ça me hante parfois.

Je me relève et descends de la table. Je remets ma serviette sur mes hanches et m'apprête à prendre ma deuxième douche de la soirée. À peine ai-je fait deux pas que Sherlock pose une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Il n'a toujours pas rattaché la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Je garde bien mes yeux fixés dans les siens pour ne pas être troublé.

— John, comment as-tu ressenti cette expérience ?

Je rougis, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Mon avis t'intéresse ? D'habitude, tu ne me demandes même pas si je vais bien.

— Je sais quand une expérience se passe bien ou mal. J'en déduis beaucoup de détails, mais j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de ce que tu ressens vraiment à l'intérieur. Tu sais bien que ce concept m'est complètement étranger.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Es-tu resté concentré sur la tâche à accomplir ou as-tu ressenti quelque chose d'autre que physique ?

— Je savais déjà que les sensations de mon corps m'empêcheraient de rester totalement lucide. Toi aussi, j'imagine ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir comme toi, alors oui, j'ai savouré chaque instant. Je suppose que tu as aimé aussi ?

Sherlock reste figé un instant, le regard fixe avant de se détourner pour remplir son carnet. Je l'observe un instant, me demandant si ce que je venais de dire lui a fait comprendre quelque chose, en tout cas, il semble avoir beaucoup de choses à écrire. Je jure qu'un jour, je découvrirai ce qu'il écrit sur moi.

Puis je prends le chemin de la salle de bains.

— Prépare-toi ! Nous allons chez Angelo ! m'avise-t-il dans mon dos.

 _Cette soirée était vraiment parfaite !_


	11. Chap 10 : Dîner romantique

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre :** **T**

 **Chapitre 10 : The shard* Restaurant et hôtel – Un dîner romantique**

 **Ou comment** **se faire manipuler** **à l'insu de son plein gré.**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

Sherlock était en train d'étudier les indices trouvés sur le lieu du vol de notre enquête en cours, quand la sonnette d'entrée résonna. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Mme Hudson allait sûrement ouvrir la porte pour s'enquérir du visiteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre logeuse entre dans notre salon et annonce :

— Docteur, un livreur est venu vous apporter un colis.

— Un colis ? Je n'ai pourtant rien commandé, dis-je en me levant de mon fauteuil.

Je prends le grand sac qui contenait deux boîtes : l'une rectangulaire et plate, l'autre plus petite et large. Je remercie Mme Hudson et pose le tout sur la table basse.

J'entends Sherlock renifler dédaigneusement depuis la cuisine.

— Quoi, Sherlock ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais !

— Je me doute déjà de ce que mon frère t'a envoyé.

— Ton frère ? répété-je. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je les ouvre alors.

— Au contraire, autant savoir ce qu'il te veut. Lis la carte !

Je ne cherche même pas à savoir comment il avait deviné le contenu du sac, après tout, le cadet connaissait les manies de son aîné mieux que moi.

Je prends donc la petite enveloppe qui se trouvait au fond du sac et la décachette. J'en sors une carte de visite dont l'en-tête indiquait _The shard*_ _restaurant_ ainsi que l'adresse. Au dos, d'une écriture fine et soignée, je lis :

 **« Je vous prie d'accepter mon invitation à dîner ce soir à 20h30. – Mycroft »**

Le mot est simple, sans fioriture et qui va droit au but. Comme le personnage.

J'ouvre le premier paquet et découvre un pantalon et un veston anthracite, un chemisier blanc et une cravate bordeaux. Dans l'autre paquet, des chaussures vernies à lacets noires. La qualité des tissus et celle des finitions me font suggérer qu'ils devaient valoir une fortune.

— Ton frère ne lésine pas sur les dépenses, mais il ne m'achètera pas comme ça. Je décline l'invitation. Quand il repassera, je lui rendrais ses cadeaux.

— Vas-y !

— Que… Quoi ?

— Ce n'est qu'un dîner, il ne va pas te manger.

— Attends ! Tu oublies qu'il veut sortir avec moi ! Si j'accepte son invitation, c'est comme si j'étais son rencart !

— Si tu crois qu'en refusant, tu lui ôteras l'idée de te tourner autour, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas cerné la personnalité de mon frère. Plus tu refuseras, plus il insistera, et crois-moi que ses méthodes sont bien pires que les miennes pour arriver à ses fins.

Je déglutis en pensant à ce que Mycroft me réserverait en cas de refus.

— Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le choix ?

— Si, bien sûr que tu as le choix. Il s'agit de ta vie. Mais il existe bien d'autres méthodes pour arriver à le dissuader. Utilise tes propres armes ! Évite juste d'entrer dans son jeu. Reste toi-même et garde tes distances si jamais il va trop loin. Ne lui montre aucune faille qu'il puisse exploiter contre toi.

— Et… Et l'enquête ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la résoudre, laisse-t-il tomber en se levant pour prendre son écharpe.

— Où vas-tu ?

— J'ai une théorie à exploiter. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

Il finit de mettre son manteau et passe la porte, mais avant de la fermer, il me dit :

— Passe une bonne soirée !

Je l'entends descendre d'un pas rapide l'escalier et la porte d'entrer claquer.

Seul dans le salon, une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre : je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma soirée avec Mycroft !

Je prends un bain bien chaud pour me délasser et réfléchir sur la décision à prendre. Je me résous à y aller. Après tout, il ne me fait pas peur et un dîner ne m'engage à rien.

.

Sur le trottoir en face du 221 B, habillé de mon blouson par-dessus la tenue que m'a offert Mycroft, j'arrête un taxi à qui j'indique l'adresse de ma destination.

En descendant du taxi, devant la gigantesque tour de soixante-douze étages, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cette extraordinaire œuvre architecturale dont les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur les vitres. Je me suis renseigné avant de venir, sur le lieu du restaurant : je ne pensais jamais y mettre les pieds un jour.

J'arrive devant la réception et indique à l'hôtesse d'accueil la réservation au nom de Mycroft Holmes. Avec un grand sourire, la jolie femme blonde me demande de la suivre jusqu'à un ascenseur extérieur. Elle appuie sur le numéro 35 et me laisse seul. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'accompagne pour passer le temps.

La vue qui défile devant moi alors que je monte les étages était sensationnelle, limite angoissante tandis que le plancher des vaches s'éloignait de plus en plus de mes pieds.

Le bip d'arriver résonne et la porte s'ouvre.

Le spectacle devant moi est sans commune mesure à ce que je connaissais. La salle du restaurant est magnifique. Les lampes sont éteintes. La seule source de lumière provient des grandes baies vitrées qui laissent traverser les lumières de la ville et une pleine lune qui semble offrir un éclat particulier à l'ambiance générale.

En m'avançant, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a personne. Toutes les tables étaient vides. Mes pieds m'amènent directement vers la seule table dont les couverts étaient mis, et éclairée d'une bougie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder par la vitre le panorama époustouflant qui s'étendait en contrebas.

— Bonsoir, John ! dit Mycroft en sortant de l'ombre.

Je sursaute un peu à sa voix calme dans ce silence.

— Magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Mycroft… Je n'ai jamais vu Londres de cette façon. (Je balaie la salle de la main) Je constate que vous avez réservé tout le restaurant.

— En effet ! Je voulais un peu d'intimités. Ce costume vous va parfaitement.

— Merci pour ce cadeau, mais vous n'auriez pas dû. J'avais déjà un costume.

— Pour un usage quotidien, certes, mais pour ce restaurant, il fallait rehausser le niveau.

— Un restaurant ordinaire aurait suffi. Ça m'ennuie que vous dépensiez autant pour moi.

— Allons, John. Tout ceci est mon quotidien. Je ne dépense pas moins lors de mes sorties. Prenez place !

Je m'assieds en face de lui. La bougie me dérangeait, car elle me rappelle le restaurant italien dans lequel Sherlock m'avait invité la toute première fois. Connaissant Mycroft, c'était sûrement prémédité.

Mycroft fait un signe et un serveur sort de l'ombre pour nous servir les apéritifs.

— Trinquons, John ! À l'avenir qui nous réserve bien des surprises !

— À l'avenir, dis-je sans conviction.

Le serveur diffusa une musique d'ambiance dans la salle. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas les musiques romantiques : je suis un homme romantique (dixit Sherlock). Mais que notre dîner étant de même nature, me trouble bien plus, tout comme les raisons qui ont poussé Mycroft à m'inviter.

Mycroft a tout d'un homme séduisant et qui pourrait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds, pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que les femmes ne sont pas sa tasse de thé à lui non plus. À croire que je suis prédestiné à ne rencontrer que des gays.

Le dîner se passe plutôt bien et nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Je ne pensais pas que nous arriverions à communiquer aussi facilement. Je me dis qu'il s'adapte à moi pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise avec tout ce faste que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir.

Nous finissons nos desserts tranquillement.

Je regarde par la vitre : à l'étage inférieur, je vois une terrasse avec beaucoup de monde.

— Il y a un bar en dessous, répond-il à ma question silencieuse. Souhaitez-vous vous y rendre ?

— Non. Il est tard et je me sens fatigué.

— Je comprends. Mais avant, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

— Laquelle ?

— J'aimerais une danse avec vous.

J'ouvre la bouche, surpris.

— Je ne sais… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Sherlock ne vous aurait-il pas appris à danser pour votre mariage.

— Si, mais…

Mycroft se lève et se positionne à côté de moi en me tendant une main.

— Ne vous faites pas prier. Il n'y a personne et j'ai renvoyé le serveur.

Mon regard est fuyant et je sens à nouveau cette boule qui m'empêche presque de respirer. Mycroft est patient, mais me voyant peu enclin à accepter, me prend le bras et me tire à lui.

Le monde tangue autour de moi. Je ne pensais pas avoir tant bu, pourtant. Il m'enlace par la taille et bien malgré moi, mes jambes se mettent à bouger toutes seules tandis que nous valsions sur un slow.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et ma vue se brouille.

— Je crois… Je crois qu'il faut… que je rentre, dis-je avec difficulté.

— Oui, je crois bien qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mycroft me porte dans ses bras. Je proteste, mais mes forces m'abandonnent. Ma tête posée sur son épaule et mes bras entourant son cou, je me laisse emporter.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'ai l'impression que nous montions. Je suis si fatigué, ce n'est pas normal… Que m'a-t-il fait avaler ? Je ferme les yeux, trop las pour les garder ouverts et je sombre dans le sommeil.

.

Je me réveille doucement. Les draps de soie coulent sur moi alors que je me tourne sur le côté. Quelque chose cloche. Je me réveille d'un coup en me redressant, regardant le décor autour de moi. En face du lit, une gigantesque baie vitrée, en guise de mur, surplombe la vue de Londres. Le soleil levant déverse des éclats dorés dans la chambre luxurieuse.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'ai passé ma soirée avec Mycroft et…_

Je me tourne de l'autre côté du lit et je sursaute en remarquant Mycroft, appuyé sur un coude qui m'observe. Son corps nu me fait baisser la tête sur le mien qui n'était guère plus habillé. Je note tout de même avec soulagement que je porte toujours mon slip. J'attire le drap sur moi comme d'un rempart.

— Que m'avez-vous fait ? m'énervé-je.

— Rien de bien méchant, un petit somnifère dans votre boisson. Je savais que vous n'auriez pas accepté de dormir avec moi. Pourtant, il aurait été dommage que vous ne profitiez pas de ce magnifique panorama à votre réveil.

Je ne nie pas que le spectacle est à couper le souffle, mais la manière dont il s'y est pris, ne me plaît pas du tout.

— Et c'est tout ? Vous m'avez juste déshabillé et laissé dormir à côté de vous ?

— Évidemment ! Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte, je ne ferais jamais rien de déplacé sans votre consentement, et encore moins pendant que vous êtes inconscient, même si j'use de stratagèmes pour vous amener là où je le souhaite. Et puis, vous avez dormi comme un bébé.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis que l'on se connaît, vous n'aviez jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour moi ! Est-ce à cause des expériences ?

— Oh, John ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec les expériences de votre frère. Je suis un parti intéressé, c'est ce que je vous ai dit à notre première rencontre. Parti intéressé par Sherlock, car je m'inquiète pour lui. Et plus récemment, un parti intéressé par vous. Vous ai-je déjà dit combien vous me plaisiez ? Je ferais tout pour conquérir votre cœur, et mes méthodes n'auront rien à voir avec les gens normaux. Vous méritez bien plus.

— Je ne comprends pas... Je ne suis qu'un vieux soldat tout à fait banal. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir et je ne vous aimerais jamais. Je ne suis et serai jamais homosexuel.

— Oh, John ! Si vous saviez comme vous avez tort. Vous êtes amoureux depuis si longtemps de Sherlock que vous êtes devenu aveugle. Même quand Mary était votre femme, vous n'avez jamais pu vous défaire de mon frère. Il profite de votre amitié pour faire ses expériences tout en vous donnant le sexe qui vous empêche d'aller voir ailleurs. Je sais que vous espérez qu'il réponde à vos sentiments, mais concernant l'amour, c'est un cas désespéré. Je peux répondre à vos attentes à sa place. Avec moi, la vie serait tellement plus facile. Vous pourriez continuer les enquêtes avec mon frère et même rester vivre avec lui. Je vous laisserais une totale liberté…

— Non, Mycroft ! le coupé-je. Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre ça avec vous ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que ma vie aux côtés de Sherlock me suffisait !

— Mmm, je pense que je ne me suis pas suffisamment montré convaincant.

Mycroft se lève et avance vers une commode, exposant son corps nu à mes yeux. Il revient vers moi et je détourne cette fois mon regard.

Assis face à moi, il me tend une petite boîte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandé-je, méfiant.

— Ouvrez-la !

Je prends la boîte et l'ouvre. Ce que j'y découvre me laisse sans voix. Je récupère délicatement la chaîne et la plaque qui étaient à l'intérieur. Je reste bouche bée, ému par le souvenir qui m'assiège : je tiens entre mes doigts la plaque de l'armée que j'avais perdue depuis des années sur le sol afghan.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour la retrouver ? Je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours !

— Un militaire l'a trouvé sur une zone de combat et l'a envoyé au siège de l'État. Je l'ai eu en ma possession vraiment par hasard en allant dans les archives du ministère de la Défense. J'avoue que je l'ai gardé longtemps avec moi avant de trouver le moment propice pour vous la restituer.

Il reprend la chaîne de mes mains et me l'attache autour du cou. Je regarde la plaque qui indiquait mon nom et mon matricule dans ma main.

Mycroft relève mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux et franchissant la distance, il m'embrasse.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait et de l'intruse dans ma bouche, je m'écarte de lui, complètement paniqué.

— Il est temps de rentrer chez vous. Habillez-vous ! La limousine vous attend en bas.

.

Sur le chemin du retour, je contemple cette plaque qui m'a traîtreusement fait perdre un baiser. Elle avait été nettoyée et brillait à la lueur du soleil. Je ne peux pas dire que cette soirée soit négative, mais je n'ai pas apprécié cet extra très approfondi qu'il m'a volé. Il va vraiment falloir que je me méfie, car Mycroft semble vraiment très épris de moi et j'ignore si je ne lui succomberais pas un jour.

J'entre dans le salon silencieux.

— Sherlock ! Je suis rentré !

Personne ne répond à mon appel.

Je fais le tour des pièces, mais apparemment, il n'était toujours pas rentré de son enquête. Je file prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Je devais absolument effacer toutes les preuves qui le renseigneraient que je n'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre.

J'étais en train de lire le journal quand il rentre enfin.

— Bonjour, Sherlock ! Alors ? Où en est l'enquête ?

— J'ai retrouvé l'entrepôt et les malfaiteurs par la même occasion. Avec Lestrade, on a passé toute la nuit à les interpeller. Donc affaire résolue ! Et ta soirée ?

— Sympa, mais ton frère est toujours aussi désagréable et insistant, lui ments-je à moitié.

— Du moment que ça n'est pas allé plus loin qu'un dîner, c'est ce qui compte.

J'ignore s'il se doute de quelque chose, en tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

— Ah, au fait ! dit Sherlock après s'être allongé sur le canapé. Il te va bien ce collier. C'est le tien ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est la chaîne militaire que je mettais quand j'étais à l'armée. J'avais envie de la remettre.

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était autour du cou de mon frère avant-hier. Il me disait qu'il le rendrait à son propriétaire le jour où il l'aurait dans son lit.

C'est là que je compris que rien n'échappait au regard acéré du célèbre Sherlock Holmes… À mon grand désarroi.

* * *

 ***** Le bâtiment existe, aller voir sur Internet, c'est une tour magnifique. Vous trouverez deux photos des lieux sur mon facebook (voir Profil)


	12. Chap 11 : Une mystérieuse expérience

**Warning spécial** **: rien est explicite dans le texte, mais il y a supposition de viol.** **Sherlock n'a pas dit toute la vérité à John dans un but très égoïste en sachant très bien que John n'aurait jamais accepté l'expérience. (Cette expérience est détaillé dans le chapitre BONUS) Donc à lire avec la plus grande prudence.**

* * *

 **Rating de ce chapitre : MA**

 **Chapitre 11 : Chambre de Sherlock / Une mystérieuse expérience**

 **Ou comment se rendre compte que votre meilleur ami vous cache des choses.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

 _* D'après une idée de Nekonya-Myu incluse dans ce chapitre*_

.

Tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment, je ne peux m'en empêcher : j'ai envie ! Les expériences que Sherlock me fait faire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ont boosté mes appétits sexuels au point que je me retrouve avec une érection quasi-quotidienne – et pas juste matinale. Si je ne me soulageais pas de temps en temps, je pense que je serais sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Ce matin encore, ma queue n'attend que d'être soulagée. Pourtant, je décide de régler le problème avec une bonne douche froide. Après tout, la veille au soir, j'avais déjà résolu ce même problème à la main et je ne tenais pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude.

Quand Sherlock a commencé les expériences sur moi, il en faisait deux à quatre par semaines. Mais depuis quelque temps, elles se sont espacées pour n'en faire qu'une à deux par mois. Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Après tout, il n'y a pas que le sexe qui m'intéresse dans la vie et un peu de repos ne peut que m'être profitable. Cependant, mon traître de corps s'y était, petit à petit, habitué et depuis l'expérience de l'aphrodisiaque, j'ai comme l'impression d'être un drogué qui attend désespérément sa dose.

Dans ces moments-là, je me soulageais systématiquement, jusqu'au jour où Sherlock s'en est rendu compte. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais ses sourires sous cape en disaient long.

Comment l'a-t-il découvert ? Je l'ignore, mais ça me met très mal à l'aise qu'il puisse croire que je ne vis que pour le sexe. Depuis, je me suis résolu à limiter mes séances d'auto-érotisme et cela semblait passer relativement inaperçu.

Je me rends dans le salon, ne portant que ma robe de chambre par-dessus mon caleçon. J'irai à la douche qu'après manger malgré mon inconfort.

— Bonjour, Sherlock !

— Bonjour, John ! me répond-il en relevant la tête de son journal. Tu vas encore prendre une douche froide ?

— Pourquoi, à ton avis ? dis-je ironiquement.

Il sait pertinemment pourquoi, de toute façon.

— C'est étonnant tout de même. Statistiquement, les gens qui font l'amour fréquemment arrive très bien à s'en passer pendant plusieurs mois.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne font rien pour se soulager entre chaque relation ? me moqué-je. On voit bien que tu n'y connais rien aux réactions des corps en érection. Tu devrais essayer d'être à ma place. Tu saurais que c'est impossible quand ton corps te met la pression.

— Je me suis déjà renseigné, figure-toi ! C'est une question de volonté. Par exemple, les personnes qui travaillent y pensent moins et…

— Je te signale que je ne travaille plus, le coupé-je. Et on n'a pas assez d'enquêtes pour m'occuper l'esprit tous les jours. Et arrête de me comparer à tout un chacun ! Ce n'est pas comparable ! Mary avait l'avantage de me donner suffisamment d'amour pour me passer de sexe pendant de longues périodes. Le sexe pour le sexe n'attend que du sexe, encore et encore ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait quand tes expériences ne sont pas régulières.

— Que proposes-tu ? Arrêter les expériences ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je serais obligé de sortir avec quelqu'un pour compenser. Mais j'aimerais que tu les fasses à des périodes régulières. Je ne sais pas… Une fois par semaine ou trois par mois. Ce serait raisonnable ? Ni trop, ni pas assez. J'ai besoin d'un équilibre.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et positionne ses doigts sous son menton, dans sa pose habituelle quand il doit réfléchir à un épineux problème.

J'ignore s'il a compris ce que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer. J'espère juste qu'il comprenne dans quelle situation il m'a mis et qu'il prenne toutes les mesures pour endiguer mon mal-être.

Je me rends dans la cuisine et prépare le petit-déjeuner. Une fois rassasié, je pose la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je passe par le salon pour voir si Sherlock était toujours en mode méditation.

Assis sur son fauteuil, il me regarde avec des yeux perçants. Je sens qu'il a une idée en tête.

Tout à coup, il se lève et me rejoint en trois longues enjambées. Il attrape mon bras et me tire d'un mouvement sec jusque dans le couloir.

— Hé ! Sherlock ! Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Sherlock garde le silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte de sa chambre.

— Tu as raison ! Je ne suis pas assez à l'écoute de tes envies sexuelles, plus fréquentes que je ne le pensais. Je vais déjà régler ton petit problème actuel avec une expérience et après, je réorganiserais les prochaines en fonction de tes besoins.

Je rougis en comprenant ce que ça implique. Car c'est forcément pour soulager son besoin vital qui le triture depuis son réveil.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se dirige vers la commode, près de la fenêtre.

Je constate qu'il n'a pas fait son lit – ses draps pendaient au bout du lit – mais ça ne m'étonne même plus ; il est parfois si négligent.

— Enlève tes vêtements et allonge-toi !

— Hé, attends ! Dis-moi ce que tu comptes me faire avant ?

Il tourne la tête et me regarde en soupirant.

— Désolé, Sherlock, mais c'est le deal : tu dois m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire et je décide si je veux le faire ou pas.

Il revient vers moi avec une seringue à la main.

— C'est quoi _ça_ ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante. C'est encore de l'aphrodisiaque ?

— Non. J'en ai fini avec cette expérience. C'est… autre chose.

— Explique ! Tu ne me mets rien dans les veines sans que tu me dises ce que c'est ! exigé-je.

Sherlock claque la langue. Je sais que cela l'agace quand je lui pose plein de questions, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser manipuler aussi facilement. Il aurait vite fait de m'utiliser à son bon vouloir si je lui disais _Amen_ à tout. Comme un gamin, il a besoin d'être remis dans le droit chemin. Faire des expériences : oui ! Me faire n'importe quoi : sûrement pas !

— Alors ? insisté-je.

— C'est un anesthésiant local, lâche-t-il finalement.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

— Je veux savoir si malgré une perte partielle de tes sens, tu arrives à éprouver du plaisir.

— Bien sûr que non ! Le but de l'anesthésiant, c'est justement d'endormir les sensations. C'est comme ça que tu veux supprimer mon érection, dis-je déçu qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de plus physique. Le souvenir de leur dernière expérience ensemble lui revient à l'esprit.

— Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. En tout cas, je te promets que tu seras débarrassé de ton petit problème.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il avait le don de m'agacer. Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans ce débat. J'enlève ma robe de chambre et mon sous-vêtement, puis m'allonge sur le lit. Mon érection était tendue et me faisait presque mal. Je lui tends mon bras droit.

Il nettoie le creux de mon coude avec un antiseptique puis introduit l'aiguille dans la veine. Je n'approuve pas d'être piqué par un ex-toxico, mais au moins, il arrive à enfoncer l'aiguille au bon endroit du premier coup et sans douleur.

Après un moment, je sens que mes sens se brouillent. Il a dit qu'il faisait une anesthésie locale, pourtant, tout autour de moi commence à devenir flou.

— Pourquoi, ai-je… envie de… dormir ? peiné-je à dire.

Mes yeux papillonnent pour essayer de garder ma lucidité, mais je me sens de plus en plus engourdi. Je tends mon bras vers Sherlock et lui attrape sa chemise. Nous nous fixons du regard. J'espérais qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il garde le silence.

Malgré mes efforts, l'anesthésiant a raison de moi, mon bras retombe et je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

.

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens bien. Mon corps est relaxé comme jamais auparavant et toute pression dans mon corps s'est envolée. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse d'un coup. Je me rappelle m'être endormi sur le lit de Sherlock. Les draps sur moi couvrent d'ailleurs mon corps nu.

Je tourne la tête et lis 10h46 sur le radio-réveil. Si je me rappelle bien, je me suis levé à 8h et j'ai fini de petit-déjeuner vers 8h35. Puis, Sherlock m'a amené ici pour cette expérience. Et ensuite ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je suis resté inconscient deux heures.

Je me rappelle lui avoir dit qu'un anesthésiant endormait les sensations, mais quand il m'a parlé de local, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de mon entre-jambe. Que m'a-t-il fait exactement ? Et combien de temps ? Suis-je resté inerte comme je le supposais ou ai-je réagi malgré mon inconscience ? Aucune de mes sensations ne trahit quoi que ce soit mis à part que j'étais bien et relaxé. Aucune douleur à signaler qui m'indiquerait qu'il y ait eu pénétration. Par contre, mon excitation s'était envolée. M'a-t-il masturbé ? Mais de quelle façon ?

Tergiverser ne servait à rien, je me décide d'aller confronter Sherlock. Je remets mon caleçon et ma robe de chambre, et sort de la pièce.

Je retrouve Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, plongé dans son palais mental. D'habitude, je ne le dérange jamais quand il est dans cet état, mais pour une fois, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'acharner contre lui.

— SHERLOCK ! hurlé-je.

Le détective sursaute à mon éclat de voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si brutalement ramené à la réalité.

— John ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ainsi ? dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, s'éloignant ostensiblement de moi.

— Tu oses me demander la raison ? Comment as-tu pu abuser de moi pendant mon inconscience ?

— Je ne t'ai pas _abusé_. Je t'ai dit en quoi consistait l'expérience.

— En omettant de me préciser que l'anesthésie locale concernait juste de me mettre hors-jeu ! Je croyais que tu voulais juste anesthésier mon bas-ventre.

— À quoi ça m'aurait servi ? Si je t'avais anesthésié le sexe, tu n'aurais pas eu de réactions. Je me souviens t'avoir dit que ton corps n'avait pas besoin de ton cerveau pour réagir. Je voulais juste vérifier ce fait et j'avais raison.

— JE NE SUIS PAS TA MARIONNETTE ! m'enflammé-je. Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as endormi sans mon consentement !

— Tu te plains, mais je te fais remarquer qu'en aucun cas, je ne t'ai fait de mal. D'ailleurs, comment tu te sens ?

— Encore heureux ! Mmm… Eh bien, je t'avoue que la dernière fois où je me suis senti aussi détendu, c'était avec Mary. Puis-je savoir ce que tu m'as fait au juste ?

— Je t'ai soulagé et ton corps a très bien répondu.

— Oui, mais par quel moyen ?

— Quelle importance si ton problème est réglé ! Et pour le succès des futurs expériences, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.

— PARDON ? crié-je.

— Et puis, ça ne t'avancera à rien de le savoir pour le moment, élude-t-il, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

Je le vois se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrive pas à tenir en place et prend bien garde de rester à une certaine distance de moi. Je plisse les yeux. Je le soupçonne de m'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il n'osera sûrement pas m'avouer. Quelque chose dont il a honte et qui me révélerait quelque chose d'important. Mon esprit me projette plusieurs hypothèses sur la question.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Tu es incapable de maîtriser tes émotions. Tu rougis déjà pour un rien. Inutile de t'embarrasser avec de telles futilités.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est le genre de réponses qui me met hors de moi : ingrat et irrespectueux. Je fonce sur Sherlock, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire et lui assène un violent coup de poing au visage. Il tombe à la renverse sous le choc, faisant tomber au passage toute une pile de journaux empilés sur le sol. Du sang se met à couler d'une de ses narines et d'ici peu, un énorme hématome apparaîtra sur sa pommette. Je l'ai frappé plus d'une fois par le passé, mais cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes. Si je ne le corrige pas maintenant, il pourrait recommencer, et ça, je ne l'accepte pas.

Je ne suis pas encore calmé, mais bon sang que ça fait du bien.

Je pointe l'index dans sa direction et lui assène :

— Je t'avertis : ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Rien sans mon consentement total ! Je veux toujours être conscient à chacune de tes expériences. Sinon, je te jure que c'en sera fini de tes expériences ! Ai-je été bien clair ?!

Sherlock, la main sur son visage rudement chauffé, me regarde d'un air contrit. Ses yeux sont brillants. Il a l'air si misérable que ma colère s'estompe d'un coup. Quelle girouette je fais ! Pourtant, je garde mon air furieux pour ne pas lui faire croire que je lui pardonne.

En même temps, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas jugé trop durement. Après-tout, ce qu'il m'a fait n'était pas si terrible que ça, et puis, ça reste du sexe avec Sherlock. Du moment qu'il ne m'injecte jamais de cocaïne ou autres substances dangereuses dans les veines et qu'il n'abuse pas de mon corps par perversité – ce dont je doute de la part de Sherlock. Mais il doit comprendre que je ne suis pas à prendre comme argent comptant. Il y a des règles à respecter et je veux qu'il les comprenne si j'espère créer une relation plus approfondie avec lui plus tard.

— Oui, finit-il par me promettre.

Pendant que j'y suis, je tente autre chose :

— Et je veux lire ton carnet de notes.

— Sûrement pas ! me défit-il d'un regard noir et d'une moue boudeuse.

Je le regarde toujours dans les yeux sans qu'aucun de nous ne décident d'abandonner la partie.

— Tant pis. J'aurais essayé, soupiré-je, en relâchant la pression.

Je me détourne et à peine arriver à la porte, Sherlock m'interpelle :

— John ! Attends !

Je le vois se relever difficilement. Je l'ai pas mal sonné.

— Je suis d'accord pour tes conditions, mais je veux être présent à chaque fois que tu te soulageras.

— Ça va pas la tête ? Au mieux, je peux te dire les fréquences, le temps que j'y passe…

— S'il te plaît, John ! supplie-t-il d'un regard tendre qui me fait fondre.

Comment lui résister quand mon cœur s'y met aussi. L'idée est tentante, pourtant, je me dois de lui interdire certaines choses, car nous ne sommes pas un couple. Pas encore. Ce genre de chose ne se fait pas entre amis – les expériences sexuelles non plus à vrai dire. Cependant, mieux vaut lui mettre certaines limites dès maintenant, sinon, il va croire que tout lui est acquis et nous n'avancerions jamais.

— Tu ne me facilites pas l'existence, Sherlock, soupiré-je. Mais, c'est non ! Il faut que tu comprennes que les expériences sont une chose que j'ai acceptée de mon plein gré, mais je tiens à garder mon intimité dans certains domaines. Nous ne sommes pas mariés ensembles que je sache. Donc, gardons nos espaces privés pour tout le reste.

Sherlock ne répond pas et retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Finalement, je quitte le salon. Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre : plus besoin de douche froide pour cette fois. J'inspire et expire à fond pour calmer le rythme de mon cœur.

Bizarrement, maintenant que l'orage était passé, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je n'aime pas frapper Sherlock, bien qu'à son retour après sa mort feinte, il l'avait mérité. J'espère seulement que mon geste n'a pas brisé quelque chose entre nous.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais j'espère que je le découvrirais un jour.


	13. Chap 12 : Expressions du visage

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 12 : Chez Gregory Lestrade – Expressions du visage**

 **Ou comment passer sa soirée en très bonne compagnie et pleinement satisfait.**

 **(John & Lestrade)**

.

Je cours. Je dérape par moments, mais je continue de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

J'ai pris l'habitude de sprinter aux côtés de mon infatigable colocataire. Avec ses longues jambes, je devais toujours me surpasser pour rester dans son sillage. Alors point de vue endurance, je suis rodé.

Les immeubles défilaient sans que je n'y attarde un seul regard. J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Si j'avais su un seul instant comment ma journée allait se terminer, je serais resté sagement chez moi.

Je regarde derrière moi et je sens la panique s'insinuer en moi.

 _Trop proches !_

Je reporte mon attention devant moi. Je tourne à l'angle de la rue et cogne un passant qui me déstabilise légèrement.

— Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous ! m'apostrophe l'homme en costume cravate et trench.

— Désolé ! lancé-je, par-dessus mon épaule, sans prendre la peine de ralentir.

Un instant après, le pauvre homme est de nouveau bousculé et tombe à la renverse.

— Hey ! Vous pourriez vous excuser ! Connards ! hurle-t-il aux deux types qui me poursuivaient.

J'arrive enfin sur Baker Street et l'espoir refait surface – plus que six cents mètres. J'avais encore une chance de m'en sortir. Je redouble d'efforts. Mes jambes me tiraillent, mais je tiens bon. Malheureusement, au croisement suivant, deux autres hommes me barrent le chemin. Je me retrouve entouré de quatre malabars en costard, lunettes noires et oreillettes.

 _Il_ n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour son petit jeu, mais foi de Watson, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser kidnapper sans opposer de résistance.

Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone un peu plus tôt, alors que je sirotais tranquillement un verre de whisky soda dans un Pub, devant une course hippique à la télévision, il m'a clairement annoncé la couleur : il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi avant de passer à des réjouissances plus croustillantes.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que l'homme assis à côté de moi au bar était un de ses sbires. Après l'avoir allongé d'un bon direct du gauche, alors qu'il essayait de m'emmener de force, je me suis enfui.

Je suis malheureusement hors de vue de la fenêtre du 221B, auquel cas, Sherlock m'aurait aperçu, si tant est qu'il attendait mon retour en guettant mon arrivée. Je suis très en retard pour le dîner et la nuit commençait à tomber.

J'étais juste sorti pour me changer les idées et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Parfois, j'ai besoin d'une échappatoire pour me retrouver seul. Surtout quand Sherlock agonisait en mode " ennui mortel ". Je n'étais pas enclin à supporter ses jérémiades à longueur de journées.

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait résolu sa dernière enquête et il était déjà plus dangereux que Moriarty lui-même ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à planquer mon arme au cas où l'idée lui serait venue de redécorer le mur du salon d'un autre smiley.

En fin de compte, j'aurais mieux fait de le garder sur moi. J'y songerais à l'avenir.

Les quatre hommes réduisent la distance pour me prendre en tenaille. Je fais un pas de côté et l'un deux se lance sur moi.

C'est l'occasion que j'attendais. Je lui crochète le bras et d'un fauchage du pied, je le jette au sol. Je m'engouffre par le passage qu'il laissait vacant avant que les autres ne se ruent sur moi.

Je traverse la rue pour changer de trottoir, évitant une voiture de justesse.

 _Il manquerait plus que je me fasse écraser !_

Les autres sont bloqués par une camionette, ce qui me laisse le temps de prendre un peu de distance.

À cinquante mètres de ma destination, je vois une berline noire, vitres teintées, arriver en face et s'arrêter au niveau du 221B.

 _Doux Jésus ! C'est LUI !_ _m'affol_ _è_ _-je._

L'adrénaline se propage en moi comme d'une aide secourable et j'accélère l'allure pour arriver en premier. J'espère pouvoir rentrer avant de me faire attraper.

Je grimpe les marches du perron et me jette sur la porte en cherchant la clé pour l'ouvrir. C'est incroyable comme le stress vous empêche de trouver la bonne clé au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin.

— John ! Cessez de fuir, j'ai gagné ! Venez avec moi ! m'enjoint l'homme qui sort de la voiture.

— Non, hors de question ! dis-je le dos tourné, concentré sur la serrure.

La clé s'enfonce enfin dans la serrure et j'ouvre la porte dans la foulée. Mon harceleur me suit à deux pas derrière moi. Je monte les dix-sept marches en courant. Sa main glisse sur moi sans pouvoir s'accrocher.

J'hésite à entrer au salon et décide de monter la deuxième volée de marches sans m'arrêter. Si je ralentis, je serais à sa merci.

Je pose le pied à la vingtième marche quand la porte du salon s'ouvre sur Sherlock qui s'interpose entre-nous.

Je me retourne pour voir le face à face des deux frères.

Après un dernier regard, je continue à monter jusqu'au deuxième palier.

— John ! appelle Mycroft.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'est pas disposé à te voir, dit Sherlock.

Mycroft ignore son frère et me lance d'une voix enjôleuse :

— John, je veux juste passer un bon moment avec vous.

Je ne réponds pas et garde un visage fermé. J'entre dans ma chambre et m'y enferme en tirant le verrou.

J'écoute la suite de l'altercation en collant l'oreille à la porte.

— Navré, Cher Frère, mais je ne peux pas te laisser le rejoindre.

— Tu ne m'as pas interdit de courtiser John, que je sache ! s'irrite Mycroft.

— C'est exact, mais seulement à l'extérieur de ces murs. Dès l'instant où il est entré, tu aurais dû laisser tomber. Je ne supportais déjà pas ses copines, je refuse que mon propre frère fasse de même : pas de signe d'affection mielleuse sous mon toit ! C'est dégoûtant !

— OK ! Alors laisse-moi le voir juste pour discuter. Je ne lui ferais rien.

— Je dois te dire non. Sa chambre est son sanctuaire ! Personne n'y entre sans son autorisation ce dont je doute qu'il t'accorde.

— Comme si tu n'avais jamais fait d'expériences là-haut ! Tu n'as jamais respecté sa vie privée de toute manière ! se moque Mycroft.

— Tu te trompes ! Je ne le dérange que pour les enquêtes et jamais je n'y ferais d'expériences ! Je lui ai donné ma parole ! C'est une zone neutre, il est donc intouchable !

— Pour la dernière fois, Sherlock, laisse-moi passer ! s'énerve Mycroft.

— Hors de question ! Et tant qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre, tu ne le verras pas. Et je doute que tu aies la patience d'attendre toute la nuit. N'as-tu pas quelque réunion ou complot qui exige ta présence plutôt que de perdre ton temps à le pourchasser ?

— Très bien ! Je ne vais pas insister. Ce n'est que partie remise, John ! hèle Mycroft à mon attention. Puis à Sherlock : j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, mais il ne va pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre ni dans cet appartement toute sa vie. J'aurais d'autres occasions.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Gouvernement britannique redescend l'escalier et sort de l'immeuble.

J'entends Sherlock refermer la porte du salon, probablement pour retourner sur le canapé, de là où il avait été délogé par notre cavalcade.

J'enlève mon manteau et mes chaussures – je les descendrai au salon plus tard – et me laisse tomber sur le lit. L'adrénaline redescend et l'alcool reprend ses droits. J'ai dû boire un peu trop en fin de compte.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir Sherlock pour le moment, ni de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Je ferme les yeux et vide mon esprit.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me souviens de l'avoir verrouillé tout à l'heure.

— Lève-toi, John. On sort !

— Oui, j'arrive ! lui réponds-je.

Je me frotte les yeux, puis regarde mon réveil et lis : 22h52. À cette heure-ci, ce devait être pour une affaire. Je remets mes chaussures et mon manteau et retrouve Sherlock au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le taxi, je tente de me réveiller. Je baille largement. C'est dur d'interrompre le sommeil aussi abruptement. Et pour combler l'ambiance silencieuse dans l'habitacle, mon ventre se met à crier famine : j'ai manqué le dîner.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par dire :

— Merci, Sherlock… Pour tout à l'heure.

— Il savait qu'il ne devait rien tenter chez nous. Il est obstiné !

— J'apprécie que tu lui aies posé des limites.

— En dehors des expériences, je ne veux pas assister à des scènes écœurantes. C'est la même règle qu'à l'époque où tu sortais avec des femmes : pas de manifestation de copulation dans notre garçonnière.

Je souris. J'ai toujours respecté cette règle. Avec Mycroft, Sherlock devait se montrer plus intransigeant et être sur ses gardes. Dans un sens, il veillait sur moi.

— Tu ne me demandes rien sur notre destination, John ?

— Je le saurais en arrivant, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Nous descendons du taxi et je paie le chauffeur.

Nous sommes en bas d'un immeuble bon standing, dans un quartier populaire. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir de voitures de police, mais ça ne prouve pas grand-chose.

Arrivés au septième étage, Sherlock sonne à l'une des portes qui s'ouvre sur l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suis étonné de le voir vêtu d'une tenue décontractée : un jean, une chemise à carreaux ouverte, un t-shirt en dessous et pieds nus.

— Sherlock ? John ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Sherlock ne répond pas et entre dans le salon.

— Heu… Faites comme chez vous, hésita l'Inspecteur.

Quant à moi, je reste sur le pas de la porte et fixe le nom qui y est accroché.

— Entrez, John. Bienvenue chez moi !

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je commence à comprendre notre présence ici.

Je rejoins mon colocataire dans le salon.

La pièce était aménagée avec beaucoup de goût et plutôt moderne : quelques tableaux sur les murs, un canapé double, un fauteuil, une table basse, un pouf, un meuble télé avec une collection de DVD assez impressionnante et une très grande télévision à écran plat.

 _Idéal pour regarder un match !_ noté-je mentalement.

L'appartement se composait d'un cuisine américaine toute équipée, d'une grande pièce à vivre qui donnait sur un balcon, de deux chambres dont l'une servait de bureau et de salle de sport aux vues des différents appareillages qu'elle contenait ainsi qu'une salle d'eau.

C'était très cosy et pas trop en désordre pour un célibataire récemment divorcé.

— Si c'est pour une affaire, je n'ai rien à vous proposer. Je vous ai dit que je vous appellerai si j'avais quelque chose.

— Non, pas pour une affaire. Nous sommes là pour parler.

— Parler ? nous interrogeons-nous, Greg et moi.

— Seriez-vous disposés à faire une expérience ce soir ? J'ai besoin de changer de cadre. Ma chambre a un peu trop servi ces derniers temps et les troubles émotionnels de John court-circuitent les données.

— Oh ! Une expérience ! retient Greg, en me regardant avec une envie au fond des yeux.

Je suis agacé de la manière dont Sherlock en parle, car l'intérêt de la chose présente un Lestrade bien trop enthousiaste.

Lui et moi avons réussi à mettre les choses au clair depuis la première expérience très intime que nous avions eu. Nous n'en discutions que rarement, mais il me demandait parfois quand était prévue la prochaine, sous entendant qu'il espérait que je lui dise quand il allait participer à nouveau.

— Tu pouvais pas m'en parler avant ? m'énervé-je.

— Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je te parle de notre destination et t'as répondu que tu verrais en arrivant. Donc on en discute maintenant.

— Et si je refuse, on devra rentrer. Tu aurais dû m'en parler à Baker Street.

— Ah, oui, tu as raison... Rentrons pour en parler, fit-il en se détournant en direction de la sortie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, médusé par son comportement.

— Attends ! Maintenant qu'on est là, autant en discuter ici, soufflé-je.

Sherlock s'arrête dans le hall d'entrée et revient vers nous.

— Comme tu veux.

— Qu'envisages-tu ? Coucher avec lui, j'imagine ? demandé-je.

— Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'acte en lui-même qui m'intéresse. Je veux étudier les expressions de ton visage pendant que tu prends du plaisir.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demande Greg sérieusement, n'attendant pas si j'accepte ou non.

— Pas grand-chose. C'est John qui ferait tout !

— Qui ? Moi ? m'étranglé-je.

— Tu serais à califourchon sur lui. Je voudrais que tu deviennes actif.

Je me sens las d'un coup. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours, nous enquêtions ensembles et discutions comme des amis. Et là, il me demande de faire l'amour à Greg. De mon propre chef ! Jusque-là, tant que je me laissais faire, je pouvais me convaincre que je ne participais pas vraiment, que j'étais juste un instrument à étudier. Je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt à inverser les rôles.

— OK, ça marche ! se réjouit Greg.

— Hey ! Pas si vite ! dis-je.

— John ? Tu en dis quoi ? tente Sherlock.

Il n'est pas très sûr de lui. Je sais qu'il tient à ses expériences, mais il n'a pas envie de me brusquer. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Greg me faisait les yeux doux d'une façon hilarante pour tenter de me convaincre d'accepter. J'éclate de rire à ses mimiques. Il est vraiment incorrigible !

— D'accord, d'accord ! Vous avez gagné ! fais-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Mais franchement, je ne promets pas d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Tout à coup, mon ventre se met à gargouiller bruyamment. La main sur mon ventre, je rougis.

— Avant de commencer, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent ? J'ai sauté le repas.

— Pas de problème, venez ! Je vais vous préparer un petit dîner vite fait bien fait, me répond Greg. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel d'un air fataliste. Comme si je pouvais contrôler les plaintes de mon estomac vide. Après mon excellent petit en-cas, nous nous rendons dans les quartiers intimes de l'Inspecteur.

Dans la salle d'eau, je découvre qu'elle est équipée d'une douche italienne spacieuse qui pouvait faire tenir deux personnes. Heureusement, Sherlock n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on se douche ensembles cette fois. Greg me propose son gel douche particulièrement odorant.

 _Super ! Je vais sentir comme lui !_ , ironisé-je

Une fois propre, je sors enroulé dans un grand linge-éponge qu'il a mis à ma disposition. Greg me succède pour se laver à son tour.

Assis au bord du lit, je regarde Sherlock fouiller un peu partout en attendant que l'Inspecteur revienne. Il cherche peut-être quelque chose en particulier ou il a juste envie d'en savoir plus sur notre hôte qu'il n'a pas déjà déduit.

— Arrête ça, Sherlock, chuchoté-je. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

Sherlock hausse les épaules, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qu'il glisse dans sa poche sous mes yeux médusés.

En sortant de la douche, Greg ne porte qu'une petite serviette autour des hanches. Mine de rien, Greg était un bel homme, musclé et bien proportionné. Je lui envie ses tablettes de chocolat que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps.

 _Je devrais peut-être me remettre au sport_ , songé-je.

S'il ne passait pas tout son temps à travailler, il pourrait facilement se trouver une femme avec un physique pareil. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de moi.

 _Quel tombeur je fais !_

— Vous aurez besoin d'une bonne dose de lubrifiant, dit Sherlock en remettant un tube à Greg avec un préservatif.

Pendant que Lestrade se prépare, Sherlock me demande :

— Penche-toi en avant que je te prépare !

— Hé ! Je peux le faire moi-même ! m'insurge-je en rougissant.

— Ça sera plus facile si c'est moi qui te le fais. Tu risques d'avoir mal sinon.

Je soupire fortement tout en retirant ma serviette, et lui offre mon postérieur. Je sens son doigt lubrifié entrer en moi et caresser les parois internes. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et garder mon calme. Quand j'étais amoureux de lui il y a quelques années, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me fasse ça. Et maintenant, je n'ai même pas besoin de demander. Quand il plonge un deuxième doigt, son mouvement de ciseau me fait glapir tant la douleur était forte. Il prend plusieurs minutes pour bien m'élargir jusqu'à ce que je sente la douleur refluer progressivement. Je souffle quand il sort enfin de moi.

Greg s'allonge sur le lit complètement nu, les mains derrière la tête dans un style décontracté.

 _Quel macho !_

Je grimpe sur le lit et m'installe autour de ses hanches ; il est déjà en érection et d'une grosseur à me rendre jaloux. Je m'assois tout en m'enfonçant progressivement jusqu'à la garde.

Les yeux fermés, je prends quelques instants pour m'habituer à sa présence. L'angle de pénétration est parfaite et je ne sens pratiquement pas de douleur : Sherlock m'a très bien préparé.

— On attend que toi, John ! s'impatiente Sherlock.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Sherlock assis à la tête de lit à côté de Greg. Mon cœur s'accélère alors que quatre yeux me dévorent du regard.

 _Enfin… là, c'est mon imagination qui parle ! Il n'y a que Greg qui me détaille dans l'impatience que je m'occupe de lui. Sherlock attendait juste que je me décide à bouger mon cul – sans mauvais jeu de mots._

J'inspire à fond et je commence à monter et descendre le long de la hampe par des mouvements de bassin hésitants et irréguliers. Les caresses qui me transpercent sont puissantes et trop agréables pour ma raison. Greg gémit à chaque fois que mon sphincter se resserre autour de sa queue.

— Détendez-vous, John ! Ça va aller ! me rassure Greg en posant une main sur ma hanche.

Après quelques minutes, à " danser " devant eux, Sherlock décide d'arrêter l'expérience.

— Non, ça ne va pas, John ! Ton expression n'est pas naturelle. On dirait que tu te fais torturer, se fâche-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien. Tête baissée, je suis tellement confus et honteux que je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Leurs présences coupent tous mes moyens et je n'arrive à rien faire correctement.

Devant mon air dépité et le regard moralisateur de Lestrade envers mon colocataire, Sherlock soupire et reprend :

— Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je m'étais douté que tu n'étais pas encore prêt et j'ai une autre alternative. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là si tôt, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu vas prendre la position de la levrette. Graham, vous avez carte blanche pour me le faire réagir beaucoup plus !

Levrette ? Il a bien dit levrette ? Au moins, j'aurais la tête baissée et je ne les verrais pas.

— Déjà, c'est Greg et non Graham, le corrige-t-il pour la énième fois. Et si vous voulez des expressions, vous aurez toute la panoplie.

Nous nous levons pour changer de positions. Je vois Sherlock retirer ses chaussures et s'allonger sur le lit.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'inquiètè-je.

— De cet angle de vue, je pourrai plus facilement t'observer. Ça ne vous gênera pas, Lestrade ?

— Non, aucun problème.

— Allez, John ! Mets-toi en place !

Je déglutis. Il ne se rend pas compte que de me faire prendre, avec lui sous moi risque de trahir mes sentiments – ceux-là mêmes qu'il m'interdit de ressentir pendant ses expériences.

Je m'installe à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Une fois positionné autour de ses cuisses, il les écarte pour que je m'ouvre davantage, me faisant cambrer le dos.

Greg pose ses mains pour me tenir par la taille et me pénètre d'une poussée. Je sens qu'il s'était remis du lubrifiant. Le chuintement de ses allés et venus en moi est obscène à mes oreilles. Je me fais pilonner avec vigueur et en rythme irrégulier. Parfois fort, parfois doux.

Je gémis, les yeux clos par moment puis grands ouverts quand il touche cette boule électrisante au fond de moi. J'halète à la limite de la suffocation.

Et sous mes yeux, Sherlock, serein et inexpressif, m'observe sans ciller. Je ne sais plus qui me culbute à m'en damner tellement c'est bon, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sherlock sur ce lit. J'extériorise tous les sentiments en moi à travers mon regard tendre et empli de luxure. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Et tant pis si ça ne lui convient pas.

Tout d'un coup, je sens sa main caresser ma queue et je me sens défaillir.

— Me… me touche.. pas ! Je.. Je… vais… te salir, gémis-je avec force.

Sherlock prend l'un des oreillers à côté de lui et retire la housse pour la mettre sur son ventre. Maigre protection à mon avis.

— Je peux m'en occuper aussi, lâche Greg après avoir ralenti son allure. Je suis très doué en synchronisation.

— Très bien ! Dernier round, Lestrade ! Il est tout à vous !

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient, tant j'étais perdu dans mes sensations. En sentant une main bouillante et lubrifiée sur mon sexe, tout mon corps se met à vibrer. Je me mets à glapir et crier avec force, comme si j'étais à la limite de l'extase sauf que la délivrance ne venait pas. Il est doué pour faire durer le plaisir, le bougre !

Je défaille complètement et Sherlock est obligé de me tenir par les épaules pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler sur lui. Greg m'investit de toute part sans ralentir l'allure et titille les zones érogènes avec une dextérité dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable. J'essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais c'est difficile. En tout cas, point de vue expressions, je pense que Sherlock en a pour son compte.

Alors que je me trouve à la limite de la rupture, en attente de cette délivrance qui ne venait toujours pas, Sherlock prend mon visage en coupe et vient m'embrasser à pleine bouche, caressant d'un coup de langue la mienne avant de me lâcher et retomber sur les oreillers.

Comme s'il me rendait enfin cette liberté si jalousement gardée jusqu'à présent, je me répands sur la housse d'un long jet, tout comme Greg qui vide sa semence dans le préservatif au même moment. Mes bras faiblissent et je m'effondre sur Sherlock, essayant vainement de reprendre mon souffle tant l'effort que j'avais fourni m'avait exténué.

La tête contre mon dos, Greg expire bruyamment pour récupérer. Puis il se retire pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je m'allonge complètement sur Sherlock. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever pour l'instant.

— Eh bien là, je peux vraiment le dire : c'est le pied ! assure Greg. J'espère que cette fois, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, Sherlock ?

Écrasé sous mon poids mort, il passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés de sueur.

— Le résultat est impressionnant même. C'est juste dommage que John ne puisse pas atteindre ces expressions en participant lui-même, sans en venir à copuler de façon si brutale. Il faudra travailler là-dessus.

Je n'essaie même pas de répondre. Que dire de toute façon ? En fait, j'aimais trop la position dans laquelle je me trouvais Il est rare que je me retrouve dans les bras de Sherlock – si peu tactile. Alors quand je peux faire durer le plaisir, j'en profite un max.

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissaient trop courtes, je roule sur moi-même. Tant pis si je manque de pudeur pour le coup, on est plus à ça prêt. Je récupère ma serviette pour m'en recouvrir.

— Sherlock, que penseriez-vous de tenter une expérience à trois ou plus ? Vous pourriez participer.

— Je ne compte pas prendre part aux expériences si je pense qu'elles peuvent êtres faites pas d'autres. J'ai besoin de rester à l'écart pour rester objectif. Mais votre idée est intéressante.

— John est plutôt réactif à tous les stimulus, mais je trouve qu'il vient un peu trop rapidement. Avez-vous pensé aux sex-toys pour lui faire travailler l'endurance dans le temps ? Et puis, vous pourriez envisager de l'entraver. Ça donne d'assez bons résultats. Enfin, c'est juste des suggestions !

Cette conversation commence à me taper sur les nerfs. C'est peut-être la fatigue, mais pas seulement : ces propositions me glacent les os et je n'aime pas l'expression de Sherlock qui envisage sérieusement de les mettre en pratique.

 _Le premier qui m'attache, je le tue !_ juré-je en mon for intérieur.

— Vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! grommelle-je, roulé en boule sous mon linge éponge, avec des yeux assassins. Et puis, c'est moi qui décide si je fais les expériences ou non.

— Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Mais avouez que ça pimenterait vos séances de sexe.

Devant mon air furibond, il grimaça et se leva après avoir retirer son préservatif.

— Bon, je vais me doucher, dit Greg. Je peux vous proposer de dormir ici. Il est tard.

— Nous acceptons, dit Sherlock. De toute façon, John est toujours épuisé après une activité sexuelle.

Après nous être douchés, Greg me propose son lit tandis que Sherlock et lui resteront dans le salon. C'est gentil de sa part même si je suis _presque_ gêné de le virer de son lit.

 _Je dis bien_ _ _presque__ _! Il ne manquerait plus que je me sente coupable alors qu'il a bien pris son pied. Demain, il a intérêt de m'offrir un copieux petit-déjeuner !_ pensé-je avec un sourire en coin. _Tant pis pour mes tablettes de chocolats ! Je me mettrai au sport juste après !_

Enrouler sous les couvertures, complètement nu, je m'endors en un instant.


	14. Chap 13 : Film porno

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 13 : Studio de tournage – Film porno**

 **Ou comment rendre meilleure une expérience grâce à votre défunte femme qui décide de vous donner un coup de pouce.**

 **(John & une actrice)**

.

Nous arrivions au studio d'enregistrement.

Je me sens de plus en plus nerveux. Faire des expériences à huis clos était une chose, me retrouver exposer sous les feux des projecteurs en était une autre.

Moi qui suis si pudique, j'en tremble d'angoisse.

Quand Sherlock m'a annoncé qu'il voulait faire une expérience en me jetant dans les bras de parfaits inconnus, j'ai commencé à râler. Après tout, il m'avait affirmé dès le départ que nous resterions en comité restreint – ce qui se résumait pour ma part à Sherlock, Mycroft et Greg –, mais il a vite ajouté, pour me clouer le bec, que j'aurais une femme comme partenaire. Comme il s'en doutait, j'ai cessé de protester immédiatement et me suis empressé d'accepter.

J'avais fini par m'habituer à n'avoir que des hommes pour ses expériences – même si ça ne sera jamais ma tasse de thé (dixit Sherlock !). Pourtant, le corps des femmes me manquaient cruellement et j'avais hâte de rencontrer mon homologue féminine.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et sommes accueillis par le producteur du film.

— Bonjour, Messieurs ! Je suis Mark Patiss **[1]** , nous salue-t-il d'une poignée de main. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de nous dépanner au dernier moment. Notre acteur vedette est malheureusement cloué au lit avec une grippe et nous devons boucler la dernière scène aujourd'hui. Trouver un sosie aussi parfait de Martin en si peu de temps tient du miracle.

— Je suis sûr que John répondra à toutes vos attentes.

Je les regarde qui me dévisagent et je ne peux que leur offrir un timide sourire. Je me demande comment Sherlock a déniché ce rôle. Je n'ai pas connaissance qu'il soit très porté cinéma et encore moins dans la pornographie.

Nous suivons l'homme jusqu'à la salle où la scène devait être tournée.

Elle était en partie aménagée comme une chambre à coucher sauf que la couleur rouge passion annonçait quelque chose de plus intimiste et sulfureux. Toutes les caméras et spots de lumière étaient dirigés sur ce qui se déroulera sur ce lit dans un moment.

Je ne suis pas doué pour la comédie. Sherlock me l'a bien fait remarquer à moult occasions. Pourtant, il m'a certifié que je serais dans mon élément et donc, que je devais juste suivre mes instincts primitifs. Je n'ai pas très bien pris cette allusion sur le coup. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas nier que le sexe faisait partie intégrante de ma vie (encore plus depuis que je suis revenu cohabiter avec Sherlock) et que dans ce domaine, je n'avais pas à rougir de mes états de service.

Sur la droite, une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'un peignoir bleu, était en train de se faire maquiller. Elle possédait une taille de guêpe et des formes généreuses : elle était vraiment très belle. Je présume qu'elle sera ma partenaire. Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine, déjà impatient d'investir ce corps de rêve.

— Bon ! John, la scène est simple, mais elle dépendra de votre manière à donner le plus de réalisme possible à votre prestation. Vous devrez faire semblant que vous prenez du plaisir dans votre relation avec Miss Karen.

Je suis un peu déçu qu'il n'envisage pas qu'on le fasse réellement. Je croyais que c'était le but de cette expérience.

— John est incapable d'improviser un ressenti. C'est un homme qui montre tout son talent dans l'action et je vous suggère de le faire pour de vrai, dit Sherlock.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire coucher Karen avec n'importe qui. C'est ennuyeux si vous n'êtes pas capable d'exprimer clairement vos émotions sans coucher avec elle, John. Je suis bien embêté, soupire Marc.

— Et si nous faisions la scène pour de vrai ? propose Karen en s'approchant de nous.

Elle me scrute de la tête au pied avec ses yeux de chat d'un vert pétillant, me tourne autour et glisse ses doigts parfaitement manucurés sur mes épaules avant de revenir devant moi.

— Vous êtes plutôt mignon. Et je suis sûr que vous êtes un homme très talentueux au lit. Êtes-vous marié ?

— Je suis veuf.

— Mmm… Très bien, on tente le coup !

— Tu es sûre, Karen ? Je ne veux pas t'imposer un inconnu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Marc ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Eh puis, ces deux messieurs ne sont pas si inconnus puisque nous les voyons assez souvent dans les médias. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis fan de votre blog, Docteur Watson.

— Merci, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

— En plus, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup ce qui est un avantage. Et de toute façon, nous utilisons toutes les précautions nécessaires. J'avoue que je préfère l'action à la simulation qui est moins convaincante, qu'en pensez-vous Docteur ?

— Je le crois aussi !

La réponse réjouit le producteur qui demande à tous de se préparer à filmer.

— Néanmoins, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relations avec une femme et je reste un parfait inconnu pour vous, dis-je.

— C'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd jamais et puis j'ai l'intuition que nous allons parfaitement nous accorder, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Elle retourne auprès de son manager pour les derniers détails.

— J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, Sherlock ! Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ! J'ai le trac de faire _ça_ devant eux.

— Tu es un homme à femmes, John. Je suis plutôt confiant du résultat. Il te suffit de te concentrer sur elle. Oublie les gens qui t'entourent et lâche-toi !

Je lui rends une expression moins convaincue, mais j'apprécie sa franchise. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il me connaissait mieux que moi-même.

Une assistante vient me chercher pour me préparer. On me briefe sur ce qu'on attendait de moi. C'était juste une scène de cul, mais ils en parlaient comme si c'était le chef d'œuvre de leur vie. J'espère sincèrement assurer mon rôle sans que ce soit une catastrophe.

Je voyais Sherlock scruter les différents accessoires qui avaient servi à d'autres scènes. Quand je vois ce qu'il avait en main, ça me rappelle la conversation qu'il a eu avec Lestrade au sujet des sex-toys. Je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur les idées tordues qu'il allait dénicher et que je retrouverai tôt ou tard dans une de ses expériences. Je sais déjà que j'en ferais des rêves érotiques.

Le metteur en scène, un dénommé Stephen Woffat **[2]** lance un : « Action ! » Et je me lance avec toute l'assurance dont je suis capable.

Habillé en tout et pour tout d'un jean très moulant, je m'approche du lit king size de ma partenaire de jeu. Elle était nue avec juste un voile qui cachait sa pudeur. Ses longs cheveux parsemaient les oreillers couleurs pastel et ses yeux me dévoraient littéralement. Moi-même me rinçais l'œil à la vue de sa voluptueuse poitrine.

— « Viens, Amour ! Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. Je te veux sur moi, en moi ! Je te montrerai ce qu'une déesse démoniaque peut offrir à un beau mortel comme toi ! »

Heureusement, je n'avais aucun texte à dire.

Dans l'histoire, je suis un humain capturé par une déesse succube qui cherche un homme capable d'assouvir ses envies insatiables. S'il l'a satisfait, il se nourrira de sexe avec elle pour l'éternité. Dans le cas contraire, elle le dévorera et se cherchera quelqu'un d'autre. Autrement dit, une vraie Mante religieuse croqueuse d'hommes.

Je me penche sur elle et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Nos langues glissent l'une sur l'autre. Mes mains caressent ses seins avec délectation. Je les malaxe et pince les pointes déjà dures. Je glisse mes lèvres dans son cou et laisse une traînée de baisers enflammés au fur et à mesure que je descends plus bas pour atteindre les deux belles collines si tentatrices.

Je prends un mamelon en bouche et me met à le sucer faisant tourner ma langue sur le téton. Cette sensation m'a terriblement manquée. C'est doux, moelleux et ferme à la fois. Mon corps réagit et je me sens à l'étroit. Miss Karen avait d'autres atouts et je comptais bien en profiter.

Elle ne reste pas passive pour autant. Ses gémissements et halètements sont rapides et profonds. Ses mains viennent se poser sur ma poitrine et glisser le long de mon torse jusqu'à la barrière de mon jeans qu'elle accroche avec ses longs doigts. Elle déboutonne le pantalon et fait glisser la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec, libérant mon sexe. Elle s'en saisit et tire dessus m'obligeant à monter à genoux sur le lit avec un glapissement.

Elle me relâche et fait descendre le pantalon sur les cuisses, puis les genoux, et je m'en libère d'un mouvement de pied agile. J'avais déjà fait ça une fois et je me félicite d'y arriver encore. Je fais abstraction que mes attributs étaient visibles de tous et filmés sous toutes les coutures.

Je m'allonge sur elle tout en l'embrassant. Mes mains se baladent sur son corps avec un peu d'hésitation.

— « Ne sois pas si timide, petit humain. Laisse-moi te montrer la profondeur de la passion. »

Elle s'agrippe à moi et nous roulons sur nous-mêmes. Je me retrouve allongé sur le dos et Karen à califourchon sur mes hanches.

— Coupé ! lance Stephen Woffat. Karen, prépare-toi pour la pénétration. Mettez un préservatif, John. On passe aux choses sérieuses !

J'enfile la protection qu'un assistant me remet et une fois Karen prête à me recevoir, nous reprenons nos positions précédentes.

— Prêt, les enfants ? Aucune hésitation, improvisez si besoin ! Je veux une belle prestation tous les deux !… Action !

Elle s'insère d'emblée sur moi me coupant le souffle et elle commence à se déhancher profondément, sortant complètement pour me reprendre jusqu'à la garde.

Dire qu'elle était douée était un euphémisme : c'est là qu'on voit la différence en un amateur et un professionnel. Elle joue de son sphincter pour malmener ma queue. Elle m'exhorte à sortir de mes retranchements. Ma voix émet des sons que je ne m'imaginais pas capable. Mes soupirs, mes halètements, mes râles sont exprimés naturellement. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant.

Je suis tellement plongé dans l'extase que ma vue me joue des tours. À la place de Karen, je vois Mary. Elle aussi adorait faire l'amour avec moi de cette manière. Le timide John que je suis n'en menait pas large quand elle me faisait l'amour à nos débuts. Mais ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était que je prenne le contrôle et la mène au septième ciel.

Comme plonger dans une transe, j'attrape Karen par la taille et nous basculons pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me décide à prendre les choses en main. Mais actrice douée qu'elle était, elle ne montre aucun trouble et anticipe la suite.

— « Vas-y, Amour ! Envolons-nous jusqu'au paroxysme de la luxure ! »

Je la pénètre et commence à bouger.

Pour moi, je ne voyais que Mary. Mon rôle, les gens autour, l'expérience de Sherlock, Karen… Tout a disparu. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de montrer à Mary la force de mon amour. Je veux la combler à tel point qu'aucun dieu du sexe ne pourrait m'égaler. Je me donne sans compter. Je la pénétrais et ressortais dans un mouvement ample et fluide. Mes coups de boutoir sont maîtrisés et précis. La sueur me colle à la peau et mon souffle est chaotique. Mary halète et m'exhorte à continuer plus fort plus profond. Elle ordonne, je m'exécute. Ses gémissements sont un pur bonheur à mes oreilles. Et je continue sans cesse, alternant mouvement lent et rapide. Je change parfois d'angle d'entrée. Elle rit aux éclats. Nous sommes en osmose.

 _Oh ! Mary, je t'aime tant !_ lui dis-je dans mon esprit.

 _« Moi aussi, John !… Donne-toi à lui sans réserve ! Crois en tes sentiments. Un jour, il y répondra !_ » me répond-elle d'une voix douce.

Enfin, je me déverse dans un long jet brûlant qui me laisse pantois et je m'écroule sur elle mon visage entre ses seins.

— « Dors, mon aimée. Tu es celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Chaque jour qui passe, sera à jamais ampli de notre jouissance que même les dieux nous envieront. »

Il y a un moment de silence tandis que je reprends mon souffle.

— Coupé ! C'est dans la boîte.

Le brouhaha ambiant me ramène à la réalité. Ma vision s'éclaircit et me découvre dans les bras de Karen. Je me relève avec difficulté sur mes avant-bras tant je suis fourbu.

— Oh ! John, tu as été formidable ! J'envie ta femme qui a dû connaître une vie accomplie avec toi.

— Oh… euh… je…, bafouillé-je embarrassé.

Ma timidité revient à l'assaut. Je suis gêné de ma position et me rends compte que je me suis vraiment laissé aller, perdu dans mes souvenirs si réels avec ma femme. J'ai même été persuadé qu'elle était à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir si je me suis montré à la hauteur ou non pour cette scène. Mais aux regards réjouis de tous dans la pièce. Je peux supposer que oui.

Je capte le regard de Sherlock et je reste interloqué un moment. L'expression du détective était inédite. Il reste droit sans bouger, indifférent aux personnes autour de lui. Il me regarde avec les yeux dans le vide. L'ai-je choqué ? Ou lui ai-je fait bonne impression sur cette expérience ?

Assis au bord du lit, je retire le préservatif rempli de ma semence et y fait un nœud avant de le jeter dans la poubelle que l'on me tendait. Je me sers du drap pour cacher mon intimité. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je l'ai fait.

— John, John, John ! Tu as été magnifique ! Tes mouvements, ta voix, tout était parfait. Quand j'ai vu tes muscles rouler sous ta peau, tes coups de reins si féroce… On aurait dit une bête sauvage ! Je ne crois pas que Martin aurait pu faire mieux, dit Marc Patiss.

— Martin ? hésité-je, un peu perdu.

— Martin Treeman **[3]** , l'acteur que tu remplaces.

— Ah, bien sûr ! En tout cas, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je suis loin d'être très doué, dis-je timidement complètement rouge à sa description très flatteuse.

— Ne sois pas si modeste ! Ça ne te dit pas de devenir acteur porno ? Tu es très doué pour le sexe et je suis sûr que tu pourrais nous faire d'autres prestations tout aussi bandante ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

— Euh, je…

— Non, ce sera tout ! intervient Sherlock. C'était juste un dépannage. Ce n'est pas la vocation de John de s'exposer devant les caméras. Vous penserez bien à cacher son visage au montage ?

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne verra que Martin à l'écran sur les plans de face et de profil. Nous ne verrons de John que le reste du corps. C'est une chance qu'ils se ressemblent. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver mieux. Mais réfléchissez ! Vous ne seriez pas tenté par des séances photos de nu ? Vous pourriez faire un calendrier, vous savez comme pour les pompiers ! Je propose des séances deux fois par an.

Plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, je commence sérieusement à avoir de sacrées bouffées de chaleur.

— Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous recontacterai, répond Sherlock.

Je le dévisage. Est-il sérieux ? Des photos de nu ? Un calendrier ?

— Rhabille-toi, John, on rentre !

C'était une drôle d'expérience ! Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est la présence de Mary à mes côtés ; je l'ai senti près de moi, même si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai même cru entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Que disait-elle déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça ne devait pas être très important.

Toujours est-il que j'ai apprécié avoir eu une partenaire féminine et j'espère vraiment que Sherlock me donnera l'occasion d'en avoir d'autres à l'avenir.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous recevons un DVD du film porno auquel j'ai participé. Je reconnais que ce Martin Treeman était vraiment un très bon acteur, mais le passage où j'apparaissais, me laisse sans voix : ma prestation méritait bien tous les éloges que j'ai reçus. Je ne m'imaginais pas être aussi… Waouh !

* * *

 **[1]** Mark Gatiss

 **[2]** Stephen Moffat

 **[3]** Martin Freeman


	15. Chap 14 : Défilé en sous-vêtements

**Cette expérience de Sherlock est basée sur le relooking de John pour le rendre plus présentable et sexy. Je vous préviens, je suis une quiche en matière de mode donc vous trouverez sur mon facebook (voir profil) un panorama des meilleurs tenues de l'acteur.**

* * *

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : K+**

 **Chapitre 14 : Les grands magasins – Défilé en sous-vêtements**

 **Ou comment se sentir analysé en petite tenue.**

 **(John & Sherlock et Mycroft)**

.

Sherlock déteste mes pulls. C'est un fait avéré !

Depuis le début de notre cohabitation, il ne cesse de me critiquer, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas se voir affubler d'un coéquipier si peu assorti à son intelligence. Du coup, je dois souvent garder mon manteau fermé, ou porter une chemise, guère plus à son goût, mais plus convenable qu'un pull en laine.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment Mary avait pu être séduite par un tel manque d'élégance. Merci pour moi ! J'en déduis qu'elle s'intéressait plus à ma personnalité plutôt qu'à ce que je porte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait conforté mon _très cher_ colocataire à s'accaparer mes jolis pulls (car j'y tenais !) pour leur faire endurer les pires tortures possibles et imaginables, laissant des trous et brûlures irréparables et qui me mettaient dans une rage folle en les découvrant – quand il osait me les remettre dans mon placard ou la machine à laver. Combien de fois lui ai-je hurlé que je n'avais pas les moyens de renouveler mes pulls au même rythme que Sherlock me les détruisait ?

Mais ça, ce n'était que le commencement de mes ennuis : le pire était à venir !

Tout récemment, j'ai constaté que mes vêtements disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

À chaque lessive que je faisais, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait de moins en moins de vêtements dans mon placard.

Au début, c'était juste quelques pulls (j'avais fini par m'y habituer), mais maintenant, ce sont également mes pantalons, mes chemises, mes ceintures et même mes sous-vêtements. Je sais pertinemment que Sherlock est derrière ces vols. Qui d'autre ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais porté son crime à l'intégralité de mes fringues. Maintenant, c'est chose faite !

Personnellement, je les trouvais très bien assortis et surtout confortables. Je pensais avoir amélioré mon style depuis mon mariage. Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour lui.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le goût pour le chic au prix démesuré de Monsieur le frimeur et aussi, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un compte en banque illimité (alimenté par un frère plein aux as), même si je suis rémunéré à un tiers sur le paiement des enquêtes (je n'ai jamais demandé plus, car je considérais ma participation très en deçà du travail de Sherlock). Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à refaire toute une garde-robe.

Ce matin, mon placard est vide. Tout ce qu'il me reste, sont les vêtements que je portais. J'ai fouillé de fond en comble tout l'appartement sans résultat. C'est en jetant les poubelles, tôt ce matin que j'ai découvert les cadavres de mes effets personnels.

C'est en colère que j'attaque mon idiot de colocataire.

— SHERLOCK ! crié-je. Comment as-tu osé détruire mes vêtements et les jeter à la poubelle ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !

— Calme-toi, John ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ta tension de t'énerver comme ça.

— Ma tension va très bien, merci ! Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire. Tu as intérêt de me rembourser tout ce que tu m'as détruit.

— Je vais faire mieux que ça ! J'ai prévu du lèche-vitrine cet après-midi. Il est temps que tu t'habilles autrement qu'avec tes chiffons bon marché et mal fagotés.

— Si je m'habille modestement, c'est parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir mieux. Je te rappelle que j'ai quitté mon emploi, à ta demande ! Je te fais aussi remarquer que les enquêtes ne me fournissent pas un revenu suffisant – quand tu n'oublies pas de me verser un salaire, bien entendu. Entre le loyer, les courses, les taxis que tu me laisses systématiquement payer, les factures et j'en passe. Il ne me reste presque rien à la fin du mois pour moi.

— Je le sais pertinemment ! J'ai donc pris la liberté de mettre nos comptes en commun ce matin pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Dorénavant, tu pourras acheter tout ce qui te fera plaisir sans avoir à regarder à la dépense.

— Oh ! Mais… Mais tu sais, j'aime avoir mon autonomie financière…

— C'est un détail, John ! me coupe Sherlock d'un geste de la main. De toute façon, on a décidé que tu vivrais avec moi définitivement, tu te rappelles ? Il est donc logique que je pourvois à tes besoins en contrepartie. Tu m'es indispensable lors de mes enquêtes. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. En plus, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres donc je te laisse l'entière responsabilité de la gestion de notre compte.

— Vu comme ça, ce n'est pas plus mal, acquiescé-je. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, j'ajoute : ça ne pardonne pas pour autant ce que tu as fait à mes vêtements. Qu'ils te plaisent ou non, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter des pantalons et chemises cintrés comme toi à longueur de journée. J'aime me sentir à l'aise dans mes vêtements.

— On est bien d'accord, approuve le détective. Et je ne te demanderai jamais de t'habiller comme moi. Mycroft m'a d'ailleurs fait la même réflexion à ce sujet.

Je relève un sourcil, suspicieux.

— Pourquoi tu parles de ton frère ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'il vient nous chercher après déjeuner pour nous emmener au Westfield Stratford City. Il a quelques idées de tenues qu'il voudrait te voir porter.

— Je ne veux pas que vous décidiez pour moi du choix de mes vêtements ! m'offusqué-je.

— Évidemment, c'est toi qui décideras, mais je suis certain que tu les aimeras.

Je reste dubitatif. Les frères Holmes ont pour habitude d'avoir toujours le dernier mot, balançant mon avis aux orties.

.

La limousine de Mycroft nous emmène jusqu'au centre commercial.

Assis à côté de Sherlock, en face de son frère, personne n'a envie d'entamer la conversation. On sent cette tension entre eux quand ils se retrouvent en présence de l'autre.

C'est beaucoup plus tard que je découvrirais que l'idée du relooking venait de Mycroft, contraignant Sherlock à y trouver son intérêt.

Je n'aime d'ailleurs pas du tout la façon de Mycroft de me reluquer. Je me souviens encore de son dernier petit jeu qui a bien failli se terminer dans son lit. C'est comme si je me retrouvais dans l'arène des lions et qu'au moindre mouvement, je me ferais dévorer. Je risque bien de finir à poil dans cette histoire d'essayage.

Nous marchons un moment le long des magasins. Certains me tentaient bien, mais ce n'était apparemment pas au goût de mes deux relookeurs attitrés.

S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise concernant les magasins, c'est-à-dire lesquels étaient bon marché, il s'agissait de voir son affluence : plus il y a de monde, moins c'est cher.

En mettant un pied dans notre premier magasin, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était hors de prix : deux clients en tout et pour tout.

— Je propose de nous séparer et de choisir un ensemble chacun, suggéra Mycroft. Nous déciderons desquels nous prendrons.

— JE déciderais lesquels je choisis, insisté-je.

— Bien entendu, John, me sourit-il.

Je m'éloigne des deux énergumènes et commence par me rendre du côté des pantalons.

Le style est très chic et les finitions sont irréprochables, mais je constate que le choix en modèle est limité. Sans parler des coloris sobres.

Je suis prêt à parier que c'est l'une des boutiques préférées des deux frères… Pas du tout mon style !

J'en trouve tout de même un sympa : un jean noir, coupe droite. Je regarde son prix…

Je pense avoir besoin de lunettes parce que je vois trois chiffres. Pour ce prix-là, je peux repartir avec plusieurs sacs de vêtements dans mes boutiques habituelles.

Je sais que les frères Holmes ne regardent pas à la dépense quand ils choisissent leurs vêtements sur mesure, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir en faire autant (ma conscience sur la valeur de l'argent m'en empêche).

Je prends un chemisier blanc tout simple, le moins cher de tous (même si c'est déjà trop pour un bout de tissu), pour compléter mon ensemble et je retrouve les deux frères à la cabine d'essayage.

— Tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus classe, John. Pourquoi te dévalorises-tu à ce point ? soupire Sherlock.

— Navré que mes goûts ne te plaisent pas ! lui réponds-je en tirant la langue.

— Ce n'est rien, vous vous y habituerez petit à petit, apaise Mycroft. Allez les essayer et venez nous les montrer.

Je tire le rideau de la cabine. Je me déshabille et essaie la tenue que je me suis choisis puis sors la leur montrer.

— Banal ! Ça ne change pas de ce que tu portes d'habitude, tranche Sherlock.

— Le noir est passe partout, cela donne un côté fade à votre apparence, du moins associé à du blanc, on tombe dans un basique, ce que nous essayons justement d'éviter. Essayez une autre tenue, dit-il.

Je retourne me changer en soupirant.

Je pense qu'ils font fausse route en essayant de me conformer à leur idée.

La tenue que Mycroft m'a choisi se compose d'un pantalon à pinces ocre clair en velours, d'un chemisier en soie bleu pervenche très doux orné de boutons en nacre. Par-dessus, un pull en maille jersey fluide et col en V bleu-gris foncé. Pour compléter l'ensemble, une veste de costume rayée. C'est simple et pourtant, devant le miroir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'allure.

En ressortant de la cabine, le regard des deux frères change et je sens qu'ils apprécient cet ensemble.

— Tourne-toi, John !

Je tourne sur moi-même pour qu'ils puissent juger de l'effet de cette tenue. En revenant face à eux, ils ont déjà décidé que je devais l'acheter.

Ils choisissent également un chemisier en soie noire, un pull sans manches gris anthracite et le jean noir que j'avais choisi.

Pour le moment, j'approuve à moitié leurs choix.

Mycroft confie nos emplettes au vendeur qui devait les faire livrer à Baker Street.

Nous ressortons et continuons de nous balader dans les allées. Marchant à droite de Sherlock, je mettais un peu de distance avec son frère à sa gauche au cas où il aurait un geste déplacé. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais je commence à connaître l'animal et je préfère assurer mes arrières (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Nous passons devant une boutique. Quelque chose attire mon attention et je m'arrête face à la devanture qui affichait une publicité : c'est rouge, c'est délicat, c'est osé, mais définitivement pas masculin.

 _Si j'osais…_

— John ? appelle Sherlock un peu plus loin. As-tu vu quelque chose ?

— Non… Non ! J'arrive, réponds-je en me détournant de cette idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Nous poursuivons notre route jusqu'à la prochaine boutique.

Changement total de style : du cuir, que du cuir et rien que du cuir ! Je me souviens dans ma jeunesse que je portais une veste d'aviateur. Cela m'allait plutôt bien. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, mais le noir est prédominant.

— Tu es sûr de toi, Sherlock, demande Mycroft. Ça ne me paraît pas une bonne idée. Un peu décalé même.

— Pour toi peut-être. Je pense au contraire que ça lui donnera plus d'importance lors de nos enquêtes. Je veux qu'on le voit comme mon partenaire de terrain et non comme mon biographe.

Je souris à la remarque de Sherlock. Moi aussi j'aimerais être plus important, mais pas au regard des autres…

— Très bien, allons-y ! consent Mycroft.

Je me sens déjà mieux dans ce magasin, pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui me plaît tout à fait. Je me cherche néanmoins quelque chose qui me plairait.

Je m'arrête devant une veste en cuir marron vieillie avec un col fourré beige ainsi que de la fourrure dépassant des manches et en bas. Deux poches à rabat sur la poitrine. Je flashe littéralement dessus et j'ai bien l'intention de l'acheter, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je ne trouve rien d'autre d'intéressant ou du moins que je n'oserais porter.

Je retourne vers eux. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé plusieurs choses : deux pantalons, un tee-shirt manche longue, des chaussures en daim et des bottines à boucle avec talons, exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

Je me rends dans la cabine et commence mon essayage.

Il existe plusieurs coupes de pantalons en cuir, mais ils avaient choisi les plus moulants qui soit. Devant le miroir, je note que ce sont des tailles basses (ce qui va m'obliger à porter des dessous plus petits que ce que j'ai l'habitude), qui moulent mes fesses et mes cuisses. Je trouve qu'il ne me va pas si mal. Cela me donne un petit coup de jeune, mais ce n'est pas le genre de vêtements dont j'ai l'habitude, car trop sexy.

Idem pour les bottines qui me donnent trois centimètres de plus, même si elles sont jolies.

Et si j'ajoute la veste sur le tee-shirt, je reflète un côté rebelle. C'est clair que cela me donne une image différente, mais j'ai tendance à dire que je n'ai plus l'âge pour en porter. J'espère vraiment qu'ils changent d'avis. Malheureusement, c'est tout le contraire, ils adorent.

Et me voilà à porter du cuir pendant les enquêtes. J'imagine déjà la tête de Lestrade… qui va adorer, c'est certain !

Plus nous avancions dans nos achats, plus la liste d'articles s'accumulait : d'autres ensembles, des ceintures, des chaussettes, encore des chaussures, des cravates, des bracelets et même une boucle d'oreille à clips.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de diversité de vêtements et d'accessoires de toute ma vie, moi qui me confortais au traditionnel jean-chemise-Tee-shirt-pull...

J'ai plus l'impression que Sherlock et Mycroft se font plaisirs à eux-mêmes qu'à moi. Et comme je m'en étais douté, ils insistaient tellement que je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Tant que je n'ai pas l'air d'un clown...

Si cela pouvait leur faire plaisir, au moins, ils ne critiqueront plus mes vêtements et avec un peu de chance, ceux-ci survivront à l'envie de mon colocataire de les faire rôtir au micro-onde – ce dont je doute. Je sens que mon placard n'arrivera jamais à tout contenir.

— Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut, je commence à en avoir assez de faire les magasins, râle Sherlock.

— Il reste un dernier magasin, Sherlock. Le plus important, annonce Mycroft.

À vrai dire, je savais pertinemment ce qui me manquait : les sous-vêtements. Je tremble à ce qu'ils envisagent de me faire porter.

— Et si vous me laissiez terminer les achats, tenté-je.

— Ah, non ! C'est la touche maîtresse de votre tenue. Il est important qu'ils soient assortis, affirme Mycroft.

— Mais ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements ! Personne ne les verra !

— Au contraire ! Certains seront utilisés pour de prochaines expériences, ajoute Sherlock.

— PARDON ?! m'exclamé-je choqué, faisant retourner plusieurs personnes à mon éclat de voix.

— Les sous-vêtements sont un signe de séduction que les femmes utilisent à la perfection. Il va en être de même pour toi. Nous allons travailler ton sex-appeal, ajoute le détective.

— Doux Jésus ! Vous êtes sérieux ?

— Bien sûr, John ! Je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de chose, s'offusque Sherlock de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

— Venez, allons dans ce magasin, décide Mycroft.

Nous nous rendons directement dans le magasin de lingerie du côté homme.

Je traîne les pieds, peu motivé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je n'en ai plus. Quand je me rends compte du très large choix qui existait en la matière – personnellement, je ne connais que les slips, les boxers et les caleçons –, ce que je voyais était pire que tous mes cauchemars.

Je me choisis d'ambler des slips et boxers. Je varie juste sur les coloris. Pas moyen qu'ils me les interdisent. Apparemment, cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Assis sur un banc, j'attends qu'ils reviennent me montrer ce qu'ils ont choisi. Je suis nerveux. Je m'attends à tout de leur part. Quand je vois certains modèles, j'avais de quoi prendre peur. Je pensais que seule la lingerie féminine était aussi variée, mais après un coup d'œil, il y en avait effectivement bien plus encore. Mais c'est quoi ce magasin ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivent avec un panier rempli d'articles et accompagnés de trois hommes et trois femmes.

— John, tu vas tous les essayer et défiler sur le podium privé en arrière boutique, m'annonce Sherlock. Les employés de ce magasin nous aideront à juger de la pertinence de nos choix.

— Je vais faire quoi ? m'affolè-je.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, nous avons l'habitude d'aider nos clients à faire leur choix. De nombreuses stars se fournissent chez nous, m'explique une des employés.

Je respire à fond. Dans quoi je me suis empêtré !

J'emboîte le pas au petit groupe et me retrouve dans une petite salle composée d'une estrade comme dans les défilés de mannequins, mais en moins long, et de chaises l'entourant.

Sherlock m'amène derrière le rideau au bout du podium où se tenait une grande cabine dont les parois étaient ornées de miroirs.

— John, enlève tes vêtements et défile juste avec les sous-vêtements. Dès que tu changes de modèle, tu passes derrière le rideau pour nous le présenter et ainsi de suite. Quand tu les auras tous essayé, on jugera ceux que l'on prendra.

— Tu plaisantes ! Je ne vais pas m'exhiber devant des inconnus avec rien d'autres sur moi !

— Si tu préfères, je leur dis de partir, mais dans ce cas, je ne suis pas responsable du comportement de Mycroft. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Je ferme d'un coup ma bouche que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir laissé ouvert.

— C'est quoi l'expérience du jour ? soupiré-je de lassitude.

— Je veux voir l'image que tu donnes aux yeux de professionnels. Je leur ai demandé d'être très pertinent sur leur avis. Bon, dépêche-toi ! Tu as une trentaine de sous-vêtements à essayer.

Il repasse derrière le rideau et me laisse seul face à ma gêne.

J'aligne sur le banc à ma disposition tous les dessous.

Au fur et à mesure que je les découvre, je pâlis. Il y en avait en dentelle, en latex ou juste avec des ficelles qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose des fesses. Des strings, des tangas, des slips brésiliens ou échancrés. Il y en avait de si petit et si transparent qu'ils n'avaient d'utilité que le maintien du sexe. Le tout dans des styles dont je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que cela puisse exister.

Je sais pertinemment que Mycroft a dû choisir une bonne partie du lot, ce qui me fait redouter nos futurs tête à tête.

Le premier que j'essaie, le plus couvrant, me fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Caché par le rideau, je respire plusieurs fois puis me lance.

J'enchaîne les défilés. J'évite de regarder qui que ce soit. Personne ne dit un mot pendant mes passages. Même une fois revenu dans la cabine, je ne perçois rien. La honte qui me submerge et qui chauffait mes joues devait facilement se voir, d'où le silence respectueux.

Je termine le défilé avec le slip le moins couvrant de tous, le plus minimaliste qui soit et dont la couleur rouge attirait tous les regards je suis à deux doigts de mourir d'hyperventilation.

— Merci, John ! Tu peux te rhabiller, me dit Sherlock une fois mon défilé terminé.

Je ne me le fais pas redire deux fois et je retourne d'un pas précipité me changer. J'ai besoin de sentir des vêtements sur le dos et me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Je respecte tous les mannequins qui faisaient ça à longueur de journée, mais c'est définitivement pas pour moi.

Lors de ma première rencontre avec le détective, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'en arriverais là où j'en suis.

Les emplettes terminées, il faisait déjà nuit quand nous sortîmes du centre commercial. J'espère ne jamais revivre une expérience comme celle-là ! Ma tension pourrait bien ne pas y résister.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des expériences de Sherlock, Mycroft s'est comporté convenablement, à mon grand étonnement : aucune remarque, ni allusions douteuses. Je pense que Sherlock a dû le retenir plus d'une fois lors de mon défilé. J'ai senti une telle tension dans la salle qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer. Mais l'expérience m'a appris qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'envers de la médaille.


	16. Chap 15 : Strip-tease

**Disclaimer : Les deux chansons : « Sail » de Awolnation et « Closer » de Nine Inch Nails ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ai choisis, car elles ont un côté décalé qui collent parfaitement à ce que j'ai imaginé pour le strip-tease de John.**

 **Allez sur Youtube pour écouter les chansons en même temps que vous lisez pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !**

* * *

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : T**

 **Chapitre 15 : Dans le salon – Strip-tease**

 **Ou comment jeter votre pudeur aux orties et vous amuser comme un petit fou.**

 **(John & Mycroft et Lestrade)**

.

— Prépare-toi, John ! On va commencer ! m'annonce Sherlock.

Je lève les yeux du livre dans lequel je m'étais plongé une heure plus tôt.

Un livre que Sherlock m'a remis et qu'il tenait absolument que je lise avant la nouvelle expérience.

J'ai d'abord fortement objecté quant à la nature de ce que j'allais exécuter bientôt, mais à la lecture de cet ouvrage intitulé « Le strip-tease sous toutes ses formes », j'ai dévoré ses pages. Il est surtout destiné aux couples hétéros qui souhaitent pimenter leur couple. En tout cas, l'idée m'a plu.

Je suis resté contemplatif devant les photos qui l'illustraient. Les explications sont claires et instructives. Cependant, c'est une chose de rester observateur, c'en est une autre de le mettre en pratique.

Sherlock s'installe sur une chaise, les mains sur les genoux.

— John, ceci est un entraînement. Nous en ferons d'autres si nécessaire jusqu'à ce que ta chorégraphie soit parfaitement maîtrisée avant de lancer l'expérience. Tu vas me montrer ce que tu as appris de ce livre. Je te guiderai pour éviter les erreurs.

— D'accord, fais-je, pas certain du résultat.

Je retire mon pull d'un mouvement fluide. Je me tourne face à Sherlock et me lance…

Mon calvaire dura des jours… et des nuits ! Sherlock n'était jamais satisfait : et que je ne me tenais pas assez droit, et que je me montrais maladroit, et une chute en glissant sur ma chemise… Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je me suis fait traiter d'éléphant-sans-grâce (comme si un éléphant pouvait être gracieux, me diriez-vous ?).

Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine comme un damné, retardant le jour de l'expérience tant que je n'étais pas au point. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais réussir du premier coup ? Même les professionnels s'entraînent longtemps pour se perfectionner. Sans compter la gêne qui m'envahissait quand il voulait que je fasse certaines poses que j'adorerais voir une femme me faire, mais qui fut un supplice pour moi à réaliser devant lui.

Au moins, il ne se moquait pas cruellement de moi, ce dont je le remercie.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça ? Sherlock m'a fait la démonstration de ce qu'il voulait que je fasse…

Assis sur ma chaise à l'observer, il m'a déballé toute une chorégraphie à renvoyer au vestiaire bon nombre de professionnel. Et quel Strip-tease ! J'ai cru défaillir plus d'une fois quand il s'approchait si près de moi qu'il a fallu tout mon self-contrôle pour m'interdire de le toucher.

Si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ne ressentait aucune attirance pour moi, j'aurais crû qu'il me draguait ouvertement. C'était un moment intime que je garderai précieusement comme un trésor au fond de mon cœur.

.

Le jour tellement redouté est arrivé. Je me sens nerveux, car j'allais me retrouver face à Greg et à Mycroft, devant lesquels je devais me dévêtir et m'exhiber.

Je suis fin prêt, habillé de la tenue la plus sexy que je possède. Je porte juste par-dessus la longue robe de chambre de Sherlock qui m'arrivait aux chevilles pour cacher quelque peu la surprise.

Il était en train de terminer mon maquillage pour cacher mes rides et mes cernes, ainsi que les rougeurs que je ne pouvais pas contrôler ; Sherlock avait trouvé un fond de teint qui ne trahirait pas mes émotions.

Il ajoute du eye-liner et un peu de poudre pour mettre en valeur mes yeux bleu qu'il m'a avoué être un atout de séduction non négligeable chez moi. J'ai eu un coup de chaud sur l'instant.

Avec une bombe à paillettes, il m'asperge de la tête au pied en insistant sur mes cheveux et quelques endroits précis.

Devant le miroir, je me trouve rajeuni et séduisant, exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

La sonnette retentit à l'entrée et Sherlock descend accueillir nos invités.

Mme Hudson était sortie pour la journée. Je soupçonne le détective de lui avoir trouvé une occupation pour la retenir au loin.

Mycroft arrive le premier et entre dans le salon. Je sens une boule d'angoisse se former au fond de ma gorge qui m'empêche de déglutir normalement.

— Bonjour, John ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que cela vous va à merveille.

— Merci, lui réponds-je en soutenant son regard qui me détaillait.

L'aîné tend une main dans le but de me toucher. Je me fige d'effroi, mais Sherlock intervient :

— Pas touche, Mycroft ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'apprêter alors ne détruit pas tous mes efforts.

— Je n'allais pas te l'abîmer, répond Mycroft en s'éloignant de moi, ce qui me permet de respirer à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de Grégory Lestrade de faire son entrée. Habillé très décontracté, il détendait l'atmosphère rien qu'à sa présence.

— Bonjour, John, me salue Greg d'une poignée de main et avec un grand sourire. Eh ben dis donc, vous êtes couvert de paillettes !

Je souris. Il fait moins dans les manières, ce que je trouve bien plus réconfortant.

— Quand Sherlock m'a invité à une nouvelle expérience, il m'a juste dit que c'était une surprise. Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Je vais vous faire un strip-tease, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Je suis ravie que ma voix ne trahisse pas mon état émotif totalement chaotique et au bord de l'extinction.

— (Long sifflement) Vous avez du cran de faire ça ! Je pensais que vous étiez trop timide pour ce genre de choses.

— Vous pensez bien que j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'accepter. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai travaillé dur pour ne pas trop me ridiculiser.

— J'espère que nous aurons droit à un beau spectacle… démonstratif, dit Mycroft.

Je lui lance un sourire forcé.

Depuis la dernière fois, je l'évite comme la peste, mais je suis rassuré qu'il ne puisse rien me faire dans l'appartement sans l'ordre de Sherlock. Mycroft avait malgré tout le don de m'énerver à balancer des allusions tendancieuses. Heureusement, l'inspecteur ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

— Monsieur Holmes ! Enchanté de vous revoir, le salue Greg.

— Appelez-moi Mycroft ! Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de nous revoir à d'autres expériences collectives, suppose-t-il avec un œil pointé sur Sherlock.

— J'en ai effectivement plusieurs en préparation, fit-il en positionnant les deux chaises face à face. Avez-vous apporté ce que je vous ai demandé, Lestrade ?

— Ah oui, bien sûr !

Il sort de sa veste deux paires de menottes qu'il remet à Sherlock. Je savais à qui elles étaient destinées et j'avoue que cela me réconforte.

— Mettez-vous à l'aise et asseyez-vous ici ! dit Sherlock. Nous allons commencer !

Une fois Greg et Mycroft assis, Sherlock commence à menotter les poignets de son frère au dossier de la chaise puis fait de même avec Greg. Personne ne semble s'en offusquer. Apparemment, ils savaient que lors d'un Strip-tease, les invités ne devaient pas toucher le danseur, et les menottes étaient une simple précaution en cas de dérapage incontrôlé.

Greg et Mycroft se trouvaient face à face, jambes écartées pour l'un, croisées pour l'autre, avec juste une cinquantaine de centimètres entre leurs genoux pour me permettre de me faufilant entre-eux.

— Bien ! Maintenant, c'est à toi, John !

Sherlock insère un CD dans le lecteur et la musique commence à jouer.

 _Sail_

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les deux chansons sur lesquelles je vais danser : il s'agit de celles que j'ai suggérées à Sherlock – après une petite recherche sur le net.

Il s'y connaît bien dans le classique, mais c'est tout. Ses connaissances en musique frisent le zéro absolu.

Il n'avait, du fait, pas envisagé de mettre de bandes sonores pendant l'expérience et je me voyais mal faire mon petit numéro dans un silence complet.

L'avantage de mettre un fond sonore est : d'un, je peux me caler sur un rythme pour enchaîner ma chorégraphie, et de deux, je ne serais pas troublé par des bruits gênants ; c'est comme regarder un film porno, on fait toujours des bruits de gorges inconsciemment.

Pour l'initiative des entraves, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. D'autant que dans le cadre d'un spectacle, les clients sont relativement sages, ou rappelés à l'ordre si nécessaire. Dans le cas présent, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi, surtout en présence de mes deux sex friends dans la pièce, d'où l'utilité des menottes pour me protéger.

C'est pour cette raison que je vais pouvoir me lâcher complètement sur eux sans aucun risque de dérapage.

J'ôte la robe de chambre, révélant un chemisier rouge, un nœud de papillon noir, un pantalon en cuir noir, une ceinture cloutée, des bottes lacées qui m'arrivent aux genoux et me coiffe d'un chapeau noir, laissé sur la table basse un peu plus tôt. Je commence à tourner autour de la chaise de Greg d'une démarche souple, balançant mes hanches de droite à gauche légèrement exagérées.

Je le vois sourire. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je lui lance mon regard le plus séduisant. Je dois captiver mes deux cobayes. Non pas que j'aie envie de séduire davantage Mycroft, je pense qu'il l'est déjà depuis longtemps, mais Sherlock profite de l'occasion pour avoir un moyen de pression sur son frère, et voir sa façade se morceler devant Lestrade serait une parfaite revanche pour lui.

Telle est la mission que Sherlock m'a confié et que j'espère bien réussir : un bon restaurant à la clé est une bonne motivation, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 _This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
Blame it on my ADD baby_

Je tire sur le nœud papillon et le fais glisser hors du col. Je me serre du ruban pour le passer derrière la nuque de Greg. Je le tire vers moi et je me penche vers lui. Il commence à rougir alors que je viens à peine de commencer.

 _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui_.

Tout près de sa bouche, je laisse échapper mon souffle qui vient chatouiller ses lèvres.

Dans cette position penchée, j'offre à Mycroft mon postérieur bien moulé dont j'espère qu'il apprécie la vue ; qu'il en profite, car je ne serai pas disposé à le toucher de mon propre chef une autre fois.

 _This is how an angel dies  
Blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my ADD baby_

Je me redresse et passe derrière Greg, toujours en faisant glisser la bande de tissu autour de son cou.

Je plie les genoux pour l'embrasser sur la nuque, traçant des sillons de feu chaque centimètre de peau à ma portée. Je l'entends gémir doucement.

Je me relève. Je laisse tomber le tissu au sol et pose mon chapeau sur sa tête.

Je m'avance vers Mycroft. Je capte son regard impénétrable, celui-là même que j'ai toujours connu. Il ne laisse passer aucun sentiment. Pourtant, je sais qu'il est capable de baisser sa garde pour me montrer un tout autre visage, inconnu, mais pressenti par son frère et que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir brièvement lors de nos précédentes rencontres.

 _OK, mon coco ! Tu veux jouer l'insensible ? Aucun problème ! Je me charge de faire disparaître ta maîtrise avant la fin du strip-tease !_

 _Sail… sail…  
Sail.. sail… sail…_

Je trace de mes doigts le contour de son visage impeccablement rasé et me place derrière lui. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et approche mon visage de son oreille tout en fixant Greg d'un regard approfondi. Son after-shave me picote le nez : il est léger et pourtant bien présent. Je souffle dans son oreille. Je le sens frissonner.

Je me détache de lui et repasse devant en me tournant sur moi-même pour m'asseoir en travers des cuisses de Greg. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse. C'est léger, un simple frôlement qu'il traduit par un grognement.

 _Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself..)  
Blame it on my ADD baby_

Je le laisse sur sa faim et me relève déjà pour me mettre de profil à mes deux observateurs entravés.

Je me caresse la poitrine tout en dansant sensuellement devant eux, les yeux fermés, me balançant au rythme de la musique envoûtante qui pulse lentement à mes oreilles. Je m'attarde sur les tétons qui durcissent rapidement.

Je déboutonne bouton après bouton ma chemise avec des gestes lents et retire les pans du pantalon.

Face à Mycroft, je m'appuie au dossier de sa chaise et me penche sur lui, pour que son nez ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de mon torse. Je monte sur la pointe des pieds puis redescends, laissant un effluve de mon parfum sensuel – une fragrance vanillée aux notes embaumées, carrément enivrant – à mon passage : un petit cadeau de Sherlock pour l'occasion.

Quand il me l'a fait sentir à même de son poignet, j'ai bien cru devenir fou tant l'odeur affolait mes sens. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire le nom de ce parfum qui ne semblait pas venir de boutiques traditionnelles. Une chose est sûre : je ferais tout pour obtenir cette arme de séduction massive !

 _Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my ADD baby_

Je me relève et me balade autour et entre les chaises plusieurs fois de suite, laissant mes mains glisser sur leurs épaules tout en caressant mon corps à des endroits stratégiques.

Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, narguant mes deux captifs et me frottant à eux. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, riant presque de mon manque de pudeur.

Revenu entre eux, je retire ma chemise et me voilà torse nu – je me félicite de mes efforts en natation qui ont fait fondre mes poignets d'amour – quand la première chanson se termine.

 _Sail, sail, sail…_

Pour le moment, seul Greg semble étroit dans son pantalon au vu de la bosse bien développée qui ne passe pas inaperçue et de la rougeur sur ses joues. Excepté un léger frisson, Mycroft reste imperturbable. Tout comme Sherlock, il ne semble pas ressentir d'émotions.

Sherlock envoie la deuxième chanson et me voilà parti pour le second round.

Je pose un pied sur la chaise, entre les jambes de Greg. Je me penche et commence à délasser les lacets. Je fixe son regard et passe ma langue entre mes lèvres. Par mimétisme, il fait de même. Je lui envoie un sourire coquin. Je retire ma botte que je jette au loin et repose mon pied à terre.

 _You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Je pivote légèrement et fais de même sur la chaise de Mycroft.

Il m'avait semblé que ses jambes étaient serrées jusqu'à présent. Je réitère mon enchaînement sauf qu'il ne réagit pas comme Greg. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le meilleur arrive !

Une fois pieds nus, je tournoie autour d'eux en rythme, tout en défaisant la boucle de ma ceinture et d'un grand mouvement de bras, je l'envoie valser au loin.

Je me caresse voluptueusement le ventre et le bas-ventre encore recouvert de tissu.

Puis, je me place entre eux.

 _Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

Face à Mycroft, je déboutonne le bouton. Je le vois déglutir et une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe. Je fais mine de m'avancer vers son visage pour qu'il me descende la fermeture éclair, mais arrivé à quelques centimètres, je me recule. Je le sens agacé.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Greg et réitère mon avancée vers lui et cette fois, je lui signifie bien ce qu'il doit faire.

Avec ses dents, il attrape l'anneau et je l'aide à la faire descendre en me relevant sur la pointe des pieds.

De nouveau devant Mycroft, je descends le plus lentement possible le pantalon, dévoilant mon string en cuir léopard : juste un fil entre les fesses et un petit triangle à l'intersection et à l'avant, une sorte de poche qui me contient tout juste.

Si avec cet argument, il ne craque pas alors je m'inclinerai devant son self-contrôle.

Je le vois déjà lever un sourcil. Derrière, j'entends Greg jurer suivi d'un sifflement admiratif. Tout le monde dit que j'ai un popotin adorable. Maintenant, j'y crois !

 _I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Je me mets à califourchon au-dessus de Mycroft et je commence à onduler des hanches sans le toucher. Bras tendus en appui sur la chaise, je le vois baisser le regard « _gagné !_ », m'applaudis-je.

J'approche mon visage de lui pour le narguer un peu : un peu de provocation ne peut pas faire de mal.

Je continue de mimer un acte sexuel virtuel, n'hésitant pas à sortir quelques gémissements pour le forcer à sortir de ses gonds.

 _You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

— Dois-je conclure à votre comportement plus qu'explicite qu'un rapprochement est envisageable ? me murmure-t-il de manière que je sois le seul à l'entendre malgré la musique.

— Dois-je encore vous dire non ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu, lui réponds-je sans cesser ma petite chorégraphie.

— Vous dites _non_ , moi j'entends un _oui_ ! Si je pouvais vous toucher maintenant, ma main serait à l'intérieur de votre string à vous procurer mille délices.

 _Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

Je m'écarte de lui. Je me fige quand je vois son expression de prédateur. J'ai peur de l'avoir motivé à me vouloir encore plus. Ai-je été trop loin ?

Ce petit moment de doute fait réagir l'observateur de cette expérience ; j'entends un claquement de langue bien distinct sur ma droite. Sherlock, par ce signe, m'enjoint à continuer.

Je reprends ma danse, tentant d'ignorer les conséquences de mes actes (j'ai quelque peu exagéré certains mouvements pour faire réagir son frère). Le mal était fait et la chanson ne m'aidait pas avec ses paroles tendancieuses.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

Je me lève, pivote et je m'agenouille sur la chaise de Greg. Mon sexe, pas très loin de sa bouche, je commence mon déhanché, imitant une pénétration.

Il semble adorer, car à chaque fois que je m'approche de lui, il avance son cou pour tenter de m'attraper avec ses lèvres. Je reste à quelques millimètres, juste pour l'aguicher. En aucun cas je ne devais me laisser toucher.

 _Through every forest above the trees  
Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

La chanson arrive à sa fin. Je m'assois entre les jambes de Mycroft, mon dos contre son torse et mes pieds sur les cuisses de Greg.

Je vois un flash. Sherlock vient de nous prendre en photo. J'ignore ce qu'il a capté. Dans ma position, je ne pouvais rien voir, mais à coup sûr, il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Je me relève et remets la robe de chambre.

Il détache Greg puis Mycroft.

— Quelle expérience ! s'exclame Greg. John, vous m'avez épaté sur ce coup-là ! Vous vous en êtes super bien sorti !

— Bien sûr, n'y voyez pas un quelconque attrait. C'était juste pour le besoin du jeu.

— Évidemment ! Moi qui vous prenais pour un mec coincé, vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Félicitations !

— Merci ! Croyez-moi, c'était dur pour moi de faire ça ! Je suis content que ce soit fini, soufflé-je.

Je me rends compte que Greg et moi étions les seuls à parler. Quand je reporte mon attention sur les deux frères, je constate qu'ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Comme si leur discussion se faisait à travers leurs yeux.

Je frissonne à la tension qui passe entre eux. Alors qu'il faisait chaud, il y a encore quelques minutes, c'est un air glacial qui traverse mes os.

Prenant conscience qu'ils étaient observés, ils nous regardent comme surpris que nous nous trouvions là.

Sans un mot, Mycroft prend son manteau ainsi que son parapluie et se dirige vers la sortie.

Avant de refermer la porte, il me regarde avec une lueur au fond des yeux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vais devoir être vigilant.

— Bon, eh bien moi aussi je vais rentrer. Merci Sherlock pour ce moment. C'était vraiment sympa ! Je vous appelle si j'ai une nouvelle enquête !

Sur ce, il sort à son tour.

— Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer entre-vous ? demandé-je après un moment de silence.

— Il n'a pas apprécié que je le prenne en photo. Vu sa tête, je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi. Sauf que…

— Sauf que quoi ? insisté-je.

— Je t'ai mis dans une position délicate. Je crains qu'il n'engage une action sur toi.

— Que je déjouerais comme la dernière fois ! m'entêtè-je en croisant les bras. Il peut toujours courir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui.

Sherlock me sourit timidement. Cette histoire semble l'ennuyer. Que redoute-t-il qu'il ne puisse déjouer ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop avancé en pensant contrarier les plans de Mycroft. Après tout, il est le Gouvernement britannique : rien ne lui est impossible. Qui suis-je pour me croire à l'abri ?

 _Eh bien tout simplement John Watson, le meilleur ami du plus grand détective consultant au monde ! Et je crois en lui pour ne pas me laisser tomber._


	17. Chap 16 : Préliminaires et menottes

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre :** **Il s'agit clairement d'un viol même si c'est camouflé en expérience. C'est un mensonge bien organisé de Mycroft pour que John accepte de coucher avec lui.**

 **S** **i le viol vous rebute,** **sauter** **ce chapitre.**

 **Pour les autres, à lire avec beaucoup de prudence.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M** **A**

 **Chapitre 16 : Diogène's club – Préliminaires et menottes**

 **Ou comment croire en la moralité de l'être humain et tomber dans un piège grossier**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

 _* D'après une idée de Brooke *_

.

Sherlock est sorti de bonne heure ce matin, sans me prévenir. J'ai supposé qu'il avait une nouvelle enquête. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec lui ?

Quand j'ai reçu son message quelques heures plus tard, disant : " _Viens au Diogenes's club pour une expérience_ », mon visage s'est décomposé. Non pas à cause de l'expérience – je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'il en fasse une à n'importe quel moment –, mais du partenaire qui m'était désigné. Je pensais que Sherlock laisserait passer un peu plus de temps avant de refaire une expérience avec lui.

N'écoutant malheureusement pas ma bonne conscience qui m'envoyait des signaux alarmistes – comme un mauvais présage –, le taxi me dépose devant la porte du club.

Je connais parfaitement les us et coutumes des lieux, mais parfois, quand je ne suis pas d'humeur comme aujourd'hui, j'ai tendance à les oublier.

— Puis-je voir Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes ?

Le réceptionniste me lance un regard offusqué, mais ne me répond pas pour autant.

— Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? dis-je en élevant la voix, J'ai demandé à…

Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase, deux types m'attrapent par les bras et plaquent une main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire. Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à un escalier. Je me laisse traîner sans chercher à leur faciliter la tâche (ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enfreins le règlement des lieux).

Ils me poussent sans ménagement pour monter les marches tout en me signifiant par gestes de garder le silence. Arrivés sur le palier, ils m'escortent jusqu'à la deuxième porte à droite.

L'un d'eux, un type qui avait l'air de ne jamais sourire, frappe à la porte.

— Entrez ! dit une voix qui m'est bien familière.

L'homme qui a toqué à la porte, l'ouvre en grand et me pousse à l'intérieur d'un coup sec qui me déséquilibre.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour protester que la porte se referme devant moi.

— Hey ! C'est pas des manières ! râlé-je.

— Bonjour, Docteur !

Je fais volte-face en découvrant Mycroft assis sur un fauteuil.

— Désolé pour ce petit accrochage, mais vous avez encore oublié de faire silence en entrant dans ces lieux.

— Navré, mais je ne suis pas très disposé à la politesse aujourd'hui. Bon, où est Sherlock ?

— Il n'est pas très loin, lâche-t-il avec désinvolture. Il termine la mise en fonction de l'écran qui est rattaché à cette caméra, précise-t-il en me montrant ladite caméra au-dessus du lit que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Il m'a demandé de vous expliquer en quoi consistait le sujet du jour.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'y prend de cette manière. Je vais le contacter pour avoir confirmation que c'est bien une expérience.

— Faites donc, mon Cher. Si cela peut vous rassurer, balaie-t-il d'un vague mouvement de main, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Je tape rapidement mon message :

"Es-tu au Club de ton frère ?'' – JW

"Oui'' – SH

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'expliques ce que tu veux que je fasse ?'' – JW

"Je règle un problème de caméras. Pour cette fois, écoute mon frère. Je lui ai transmis toutes les instructions. J'observe de là où je suis, ne t'inquiète pas.'' – SH

"D'accord. On se retrouve après.'' – JW

— Bon, il semblerait que je doive vous faire confiance, alors n'en profitez pas !

— Cela semble évident que je me conformerai strictement à ce qui est prévu.

— Et sur quoi porte cette expérience ?

— Nous allons refaire la première expérience que nous avons eu ensemble, en ajoutant les préliminaires.

Je me demande ce qui va changer par rapport à la dernière fois. Je pensais qu'on ne faisait jamais deux fois la même expérience, sauf exceptions : en était-ce une ?

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? soufflé-je en roulant des yeux.

— Êtes-vous d'accord pour la faire, John ? insiste Mycroft. C'est un point essentiel que Sherlock m'a demandé de vous dire.

— Franchement, j'ai bien envie de dire non. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Ça devrait aller. Par contre, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il expérimente au juste.

— Je suis mal placé pour le savoir, répond Mycroft, en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez toujours la faire. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez après mon comportement de la dernière fois.

— Il n'est pas très bavard pour ce genre de détail de toute façon, soupiré-je. Et de toute façon, coucher avec vous n'est pas vraiment le problème, ce sont les sentiments que vous voulez que j'ai pour vous. Pour être franc, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir vu que vous ne m'attirez pas.

— Vous appréciez pourtant Gregory Lestrade, je me trompe ?

— Greg est un ami et il est facile à vivre. Mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Comment pourrais-je vous convaincre que vous perdez votre temps avec moi, soupiré-je.

— Vous ne le pouvez pas. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort pour ne plus vous importuner en dehors des expériences.

— J'apprécierais, en effet ! Hum… Et si on commençait ?

— Très bien. Pour commencer, mettez-vous torse et pieds nus, dit-il en reposant son portable sur la table basse et se levant d'un mouvement fluide.

Une fois prêt, je remarque que j'ai perdu Mycroft de mon champ de vision.

 _Où est-il ?_ me demandé-je en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

— Vous me cherchez, John ? dit-il dans mon dos.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle sur ma nuque. En me retournant, Mycroft se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Nullement impressionné, je ne recule pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer offusqué par le non respect des espaces personnelles. Avec Sherlock, j'en ai pris l'habitude.

— Oh ! Vous avez mis votre plaque militaire. Elle vous donne un petit côté viril qui me plaît beaucoup. C'est en pensant à moi que vous la portez ?

— Cette plaque est la mienne et je la porte quand bon me semble et non pour satisfaire votre ego, rétorqué-je.

Ma réponse le fait sourire. En baissant les yeux, je ne peux manquer de voir ce qu'il a en main : deux paires de menottes, les mêmes utilisées lors de la précédente expérience.

Je déglutis fortement. J'aurais préféré avoir Sherlock dans la pièce pour ne pas être entravé, à la merci de son frère. Je lui présente mes poignets et me les attache l'un après l'autre.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et lève les bras pour qu'il accroche les menottes aux barreaux. Assis à côté de moi, il me caresse les flancs et les bras dans un geste de réconfort.

— Ça va aller, John ?

Je sais pertinemment que Mycroft ne me fera jamais de mal, je crains une autre forme de peur qui consiste à succomber à la tentation sans que je puisse m'y soustraire. Mycroft possédait cette attraction propre aux Holmes que j'essayais de mon mieux de repousser.

— Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais je suis prêt.

Mycroft se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Passionnément. À pleine bouche. Il n'hésite pas un instant à pénétrer sa langue pour caresser la mienne.

Instinctivement, je tire les bras vers Mycroft, mais les menottes me retiennent. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de rester si passif. Pourtant, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

— Faites attention de ne pas vous faire mal. Ces menottes ne sont pas prévues pour cette utilisation.

— Je sais, c'est juste un peu dérangeant.

— Vous allez vous y faire, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Pendant qu'il me parle, il dépose de nombreux baisers sur mes joues, mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres, mon cou et ma pomme d'Adam, alors je lève inconsciemment la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès.

Petit à petit, il arrive à me détendre. D'ailleurs, je prends pleinement conscience de ce qu'il me faisait et je dois avouer qu'il s'y prend vraiment très bien.

Il descend sur ma poitrine et prend en bouche un premier téton qu'il suce, mordille et caresse avec avidité tandis qu'il me pince l'autre avec ses doigts. Mon corps réagit en les faisant durcir au grand plaisir de Mycroft qui s'en donne à cœur joie en changeant sa position et prenant l'autre en bouche. Je gémis sans retenue, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps et j'extériorise tout ce que je ressens.

Ce n'est pas si mal d'être attaché, en fin de compte, mais c'est bizarre comme sensation : n'être plus maître de la situation et faire confiance à mon partenaire – si tant est qu'il n'abuse pas de ma captivité. Pour le moment, il est prévenant.

Mycroft m'investit totalement. Ses mains me caressent la peau, multipliant mes frissons. Sa bouche sème des baisers humides et brûlants sur ma peau hypersensible.

Je ferme les yeux. Il me parle, me murmure des mots doux. Il est attentionné. Il anticipe chacune de mes réactions, m'offrant ce que mon corps réclame.

En d'autres circonstances, il ferait un bon amant… Je me flagelle mentalement. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On parle de Mycroft, là !

— Ouvrez les yeux, John !

Je les ouvre et me retrouve avec ses prunelles grises à quelques centimètres de moi. Je déglutis. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. M'a-t-il envoûté ?

Mon souffle s'est calmé. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Un geste mécanique qui déclenche un regard tendre et empli de désir de Mycroft. Il franchit la distance et m'embrasse avec douceur. Un baiser d'amoureux. Il est vraiment doué. J'y réponds aussi.

Il s'écarte et retire sa cravate et déboutonne son chemisier. Il se penche sur moi et se colle à mon torse tout en faisant glisser nos peaux brûlantes l'une sur l'autre. C'est électrisant ! Et il m'embrasse à nouveau comme si j'étais le mets le plus succulent qu'il n'ait jamais goûter. D'une main, il caresse mes cheveux et de l'autre déboucle ma ceinture et me déboutonne le pantalon.

Je gémis par anticipation. Il se lève et pose un genou sur le lit. Il accroche ses mains à mon pantalon. Je lève légèrement mon bassin et il le fait glisser le long de mes jambes avec lenteur, puis le retire complètement.

Je rougis quand il découvre le sous-vêtement que je porte : j'ai opté aujourd'hui pour un tanga peu couvrant (j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à mes nouveaux dessous, mais je fais l'effort de les porter lors des expériences).

Il remonte à mon niveau et m'embrasse à nouveau le cou. Je le sens heureux. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire appréciateur. C'est une expression étonnante et si inhabituelle chez Mycroft que j'en suis désarçonné.

Il relève une de mes cuisses et me caresse les fesses et la cuisse d'un mouvement lent et précis tout en continuant à m'embrasser un peu partout.

Je tremble à chaque geste qu'il fait. Depuis quand j'aime qu'il me touche au point d'en vouloir plus ?

Après quelques instants, il déplace sa main qui migre vers mon entrejambe et se faufile sans préavis dans mon sous-vêtement.

— Aaaaah ! miaulé-je, surpris.

Il caresse ma hampe avec des soins particuliers sur le frein. Mon souffle se coupe par intermittence. Il est expert de ses doigts. Il gratifie mes testicules de toucher attentionné avant de migrer vers mon anus et d'un doigt contourne l'objet de ses désirs.

— Dites-moi, John ! Le voulez-vous ? me susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

— Non, non… gémis-je complètement perdu.

Eh puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un homme facile qui faiblit à la première tentative !

Il m'aguiche de plus en plus en tournant autour.

S'il s'y prend comme ça, comment voulez-vous que je résiste ?

— Oh, oui ! m'entends-je implorer.

S'ensuit un affolement de mon cœur qui joue des rodéos tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent et font des va-et-vient dans mon intimité et touche la prostate à chaque coup. Les jambes tremblantes, relevées et largement écartées, je lui offre le champ libre.

Lui ou un autre, peu importe ! J'en ai envie !

Mycroft continue à m'embrasser. Nos bouches se détachent à peine pour reprendre notre souffle, tout en me prodiguant des vagues de plaisir qui montent de plus en plus. Je suis presque au point de rupture quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

— John ! Habille-toi, on doit partir !

— Qu-Que ? bredouillé-je, embrumé dans mon plaisir.

— Sherlock ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés, aboie Mycroft qui retire sa main.

— J'ai une affaire niveau 8 et j'ai besoin de John. Un triple meurtre, c'est inespéré ! Tu sais que dans ce cas-là, je suis prioritaire !

Mycroft soupire, résigné par l'urgence. Il me sourit avant d'ajouter :

— C'était vraiment intéressant. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller plus loin cette fois. J'attends avec impatience le moment où vous accepterez de coucher avec moi de votre plein gré. À ce moment-là, nous laisserons de côté la bienséance pour nous tutoyer enfin et laisser libre cours à nos envies.

Je soupire de lassitude. Je ne vois pas la peine de redire encore que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui pour le plaisir. Cependant, il semble le comprendre à mon regard fermé.

Il reboutonne sa chemise, prend sa cravate et sa veste, restées sur une chaise, et quitte la pièce.

— Allez, John, Lestrade nous attends à…, commence Sherlock.

— Tu vois bien que je suis attaché ! grondé-je avec le feu aux joues.

Sherlock souffle et sort de sa poche la clé pour ouvrir les menottes.

— Faudra que tu soignes ça ! dit-il en voyant mes marques rouges aux poignets.

Je réalise qu'effectivement, j'ai tiré bien plus fort sur les menottes que je ne l'aurais pensé.

.

Dans le taxi qui nous emmène sur le lieu du crime, je lui déballe mon mécontentement.

— Sherlock ! C'est quoi cette façon de faire ?

— Quoi ! De débarquer comme ça à l'improviste ?

— Non, cette expérience où je suis attaché et Mycroft qui…

— Je n'ai pas prévu d'expérience avec mon frère avant plusieurs semaines.

— Tu te fous de moi ! Tu crois que je faisais quoi là ?

— Je pensais que tu avais cédé à ses caprices. Il peut être très convaincant.

— Bien sûr que non ! Et tu sais très bien que je ne coucherais jamais avec lui de mon plein gré. Tu étais en train d'observer par la caméra dans une autre pièce !

— Je te jure que je n'étais pas là. Je me trouvais à St Barth pour une petite expérience au labo – une réaction sur les produits chimiques présents dans les cheveux – quand j'ai reçu un appel de Lestrade. J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai recherché ta localisation sur Internet et j'ai découvert que tu étais au Diogène's club. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher en passant, car j'ai besoin de tes compétences pour cette affaire des plus…

— Att… Attends ! le coupé-je. Ce n'était pas une expérience ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ! Je t'ai même envoyé des messages et tu m'as répondu !

— Tu fais erreur, je ne t'ai rien envoyé.

Je sors mon portable de ma veste et le lui montre, remarquant au passage qu'il était en mode silencieux et qu'il affichait plusieurs messages et un appel manqué.

— Ce n'est pas mon numéro. Si tu avais fait attention, tu t'en serais rendu compte.

— C'est pourtant bien ton nom.

— En effet, mais mon numéro est dans la section _bureau_ de ta fiche. Celui-ci, qui doit appartenir à mon frère, a été enregistré à la place du numéro principal. Quand je t'appelle, c'est effectivement bien mon nom qui s'affiche tout comme lorsque c'est mon frère qui se fait passer pour moi. Seulement, quand c'est toi qui envoies des messages, c'est lui qui les reçoit.

— Quand a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne me sépare rarement de mon téléphone.

— Oh ! Il a bien des méthodes pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais quand j'ai remarqué la caméra éteinte, l'oreillette, les menottes… J'ai tout de suite compris que tout était faux et tu t'es bêtement laissé prendre à son petit jeu.

— Éteinte ? Je n'avais rien remarqué, dis-je, confus.

— Il a su détourner ton attention. Il savait comment t'embobiner dans son plan. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui pour comprendre comment il fonctionne. Il lui arrive de m'étonner encore.

Je rage contre Mycroft qui a profité de moi en me faisant croire que c'était une expérience. En me remémorant ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, je me rends compte combien j'ai été stupide de croire qu'il respecterait un code d'honneur dans son entreprise pour me séduire.

Je rage contre moi-même qui n'arrive pas à réfréner mes propres pulsions. Je suis tout de même soulagé que Sherlock ait débarqué pour arrêter l'inévitable avant que je n'aille trop loin, même si c'était pour une tout autre raison. Il me faudra à l'avenir être plus prudent pour ne pas retomber dans un piège du Gouvernement britannique.

— Oh ! Et comment se fait-il que tu avais la clé des menottes ?

— Tout simplement parce que j'avais oublié de les rendre à Lestrade.

Je réfléchis un moment tandis que nous arrivions dans la cours de la propriété où la police nous attendait. Sherlock est déjà loin, pressé de découvrir les corps.

À quel moment Mycroft a-t-il pris les menottes ? Encore un mystère qui restera sans réponses.


	18. Chap 17 : Une surprise sexy

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 17 : Salon / Surprise sexy**

 **Ou comment tenter une approche très explicite et que le destinataire n'en profite même pas.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Devant mon miroir, me tournant à droite, à gauche, regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je me contemple. Face à mon reflet, je rougis à mort : j'ai l'air d'une tomate !

Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'acheter ce truc ? C'est tellement indécent que j'angoisse à l'idée de me montrer devant lui.

Cela me ressemble si peu de recourir à un tel stratagème. Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu sur cette affiche quelques semaines plus tôt, pendant ma séance shopping avec les deux frangins, je trouvais que ce serait le cadeau de Noël idéal.

Mais voilà, un triste événement a bousculé tous mes plans, le matin du réveillon.

L'hôpital m'a appelé pour me prévenir que ma sœur se trouvait dans un coma éthylique et que je devais me rendre à son chevet de toute urgence.

Sous la panique, j'ai prévenu Sherlock que je ne fêterais pas Noël avec lui, que je devais quitter la ville sur-le-champ et j'ignorais quand je reviendrais.

J'ai refusé qu'il m'accompagne malgré ses protestations, en prétextant que c'était une affaire familiale et je préférais m'en charger seul.

Il a menacé d'annuler la soirée du réveillon avec nos amis, mais honnêtement, je n'en avais cure et suis parti sans me retourner.

Tout s'est passé si vite que j'ai eu l'impression de rêver.

Je suis resté auprès de ma sœur deux semaines. Elle s'est heureusement réveillée au bout d'une dizaine d'heures, son diagnostic vital n'était plus engagé, mais elle restait sous surveillance toute la semaine à cause de ses antécédents.

J'étais encore bouleversé à l'idée de la perdre après ces longues heures d'angoisse et, malgré les différends qui nous opposaient, je l'aimais toujours autant. Je me voyais mal la laisser seule pendant cette période de fête. Alors nous l'avons passé ensembles, à l'hôpital.

Les infirmières ont été géniales et nous ont organisé un repas de Noël mémorable.

Tous nos souvenirs de jeunesse nous sont revenus en mémoire et nous avons beaucoup ri.

On a eu des hauts et des bas à chaque fois qu'on évoquait la boisson et Clara, la disparition de Mary et du bébé ou comment je vivais mon veuvage. J'avoue que pour ce dernier point, je suis resté vague.

J'ai tenu bon, même si parfois, j'aurais voulu claquer la porte et partir loin d'elle : notre relation est toute sauf sereine.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés chez Harriet deux jours après et je suis resté encore quelques jours avant de me décider à retourner à Baker Street, certain qu'elle était définitivement hors de danger.

J'avais raté Noël et le Nouvel An avec Sherlock, mais je tenais absolument à ne pas manquer son anniversaire le 6 janvier. J'avais, en effet, préparé une surprise un peu particulière et je n'aurais plus d'autres occasions pour le lui offrir avant longtemps.

Je suis rentré en milieu d'après-midi. Sherlock était sorti. Toute la décoration de Noël avait disparu. J'imagine qu'en n'étant pas là, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de garder cet esprit de fête.

Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de mes amis. J'ignore si Sherlock les a mis au courant ou s'il a tout simplement annulé le réveillon sans aucune explication.

En tout cas, le dîner que j'avais préparé avait disparu du réfrigérateur et Mme Hudson était partie depuis deux jours, voir sa sœur et donc personne ne pouvait me dire ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence. Pas sûr que Sherlock consente à m'en parler, l'ayant sûrement supprimé de son disque dur.

Au moins, l'appartement est resté relativement correct.

Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour l'avertir de mon retour. Il m'a répondu qu'il terminait l'affaire d'un client et qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une affaire bien compliquée, mais j'ai compris qu'il a voulu s'occuper l'esprit pendant mon absence.

En tout cas, cela m'a laissé du temps pour préparer ma petite surprise.

À son message, il ne semblait pas fâché contre moi. Tant mieux ! J'aurais eu du mal à gérer une nouvelle crise.

J'ai récupéré tous les coussins et couvertures que je trouvais dans l'appartement et j'ai installé le tout de manière harmonieuse et confortable sur le tapis devant la cheminée, que j'ai pris soin d'allumer (rien ne vaut un bon feu pour obtenir une ambiance romantique et apaisante) et nos deux fauteuils trônaient de chaque côté de ma petite installation.

J'ai prévu plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête pendant toute la période où je me trouvais à veiller ma sœur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû alors qu'elle avait besoin de toute mon attention, mais j'ai fondé tellement d'espoir dans cette surprise que je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de ma tête. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver bloqué sur un imprévu.

J'ai pris un bon bain bien chaud pour me détendre et me suis paré des premières touches de ma surprise. Pas habitué à le faire moi-même j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois avant de décider que ça irait comme ça.

La nuit était tombée. J'ai allumé les bougies et éteins la lumière. J'ai déposé une bouteille de champagne et deux verres à côté de mon fauteuil. Je suis plutôt fier du résultat.

Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai siffloté tout en montant dans ma chambre, me changer.

.

Toujours face au miroir, je cherche toutes les imperfections de mon plan :

Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Et s'il me trouvait ridicule ? Je sais qu'on s'était séparé sur une dispute, mais j'espérais vraiment me faire pardonner avec ce cadeau un peu spécial.

Et s'il décide de s'enfermer dans sa chambre ? Ou de m'ignorer ?

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et les pas caractéristiques de mon colocataire monter les dix-sept marches. Il entre dans le salon.

C'est le moment de vérité. Je respire à fond pour me donner contenance. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et mes pantoufles, et je descends le rejoindre.

La porte n'est même pas complètement fermée et je le vois par l'entrebâillement, assis sur son fauteuil, les mains jointes sous son menton. Déduit-il mes intentions ou au contraire, n'y a-t-il pas fait attention, tout concentré sur son affaire en cours ? Ce serait tout lui !

Je pousse la porte et la referme en verrouillant l'entrée. Je préfère éviter l'arrivée intempestive d'un visiteur au mauvais moment.

Je me dirige vers mon fauteuil et m'y assois, faisant bien attention que ma robe de chambre me couvre bien.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre en espérant qu'il ne me rejette pas. Habillé de son costume cintré et de sa chemise violette, il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous n'avions toujours pas bougé de nos positions.

Puis il finit par relever la tête vers moi. J'ignore quelle conclusion l'a fait revenir à lui, mais j'espère qu'elle est favorable pour moi.

— John… Je suis perplexe quant à tout ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main, balayant la surface au sol.

— Comme je suis parti un peu précipitamment la veille de Noël, je n'ai pas pu te donner ton cadeau, alors je voulais te l'offrir maintenant.

— Je peux déjà affirmer que ce n'est pas un objet et que l'ambiance que tu as créée, montre que tu souhaites partager ce cadeau avec moi pour un événement particulier : pas Noël ni le Nouvel an qui sont passés, mais pour mon anniversaire. Je peux également ajouter que tu portes habituellement toujours un pantalon de pyjama sous ta robe de chambre sauf quand tu sors de la douche. Hors, tu as pris un bain, ce qui est rare (tu préfères les douches) et tu l'as pris, il y plusieurs heures. Tu avais donc tout le loisir pour t'habiller, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu as pris le temps de te préparer. Tu as d'ailleurs utilisé mon maquillage. De toute évidence, tu voulais te mettre à ton meilleur avantage. Je suis sûr que tu ne portes pas grand-chose sous ta robe de chambre et je suis certain que la surprise se trouve en dessous. De plus, tu es de plus en plus réceptif aux expériences, ce qui me mène à penser que ton cadeau se trouve être ta propre personne.

Plus il me déduisait, plus mes joues chauffaient. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il me reste donc une dernière carte à jouer : celle de la surprise.

Je me lève, retire mes pantoufles, déboucle la ceinture de ma robe de chambre et fais glisser le tissu de mes épaules qui tombe sur mon fauteuil.

Je portais un déshabillé en dentelle et soie rouge transparents par endroit et d'une fluidité telle qu'il épousait mon corps à la perfection.

Les bretelles étaient fines, mais les voilures qui couvraient mes épaules cachaient le côté musclé et épais de ma physionomie. La coupe droite masquait parfaitement mon anatomie un peu arrondi à la taille et le léger resserrement sous poitrine faisait simulacre de taille marquée.

On apercevait par l'ouverture qui commençait à mon nombril jusqu'en bas de ma tenue qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, mon string rouge à dentelle, attaché par des ficelles de chaque côté de mes hanches, qui était parfaitement accordé à ma tenue.

Cela ne me rendait pas plus séduisant, mais je trouvais que ça ne choquait pas tant que ça même si cette tenue était surtout destinée à être portée par une femme. Et je trouvais que le rouge m'allait bien.

Pourquoi ai-je flashé dessus ? Peut-être Sherlock avait fini par me rendre accro à l'exhibitionnisme ? Je ne saurais le dire. En tout cas, c'est la seule fois où je tenterais ce défi complètement fou pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock ; ma fierté d'homme était très largement compromise.

Le visage de Sherlock s'est éclairé et ses sourcils sont grimpés jusqu'à la lisière de ses boucles. Bien qu'il m'avait très bien cerné, le surprendre était toujours un ravissement.

— John, j'avoue que la surprise est… surprenante venant de ta part, et bien que l'intention soit très louable, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Tu ne me dois rien. Tu en fais déjà tellement chaque jour en me laissant disposer de ton corps à ma guise.

— Sherlock, je veux juste que tu comprennes combien j'aime vivre ici avec toi malgré nos vies passées. Les expériences sont un plus dans ma vie. Je souhaite juste t'offrir, sans que tu ne le demandes, un peu de moi au-delà de ce corps qui n'est, comme tu le dis si bien, qu'un véhicule. J'aimerais te montrer toute mon affection, à toi, mon meilleur ami, de manière plus physique. Prends-le comme tu veux. Je veux juste que tu ressentes du plaisir au moins une fois. À ma façon ou comme tu le souhaiteras.

— Non, John. J'ai l'impression que tu te sens obligé et redevable et je ne peux pas accepter ta soumission. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois notre amitié.

— Mais… Non… Sherlock… Je…, bredouillé-je, mes lèvres tremblants convulsivement.

Quoi ? Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'amitié.

Je me sens blessé et incompris. À quoi m'attendais-je ? C'est Sherlock ! Il ne comprend pas les sentiments. Il n'aime que son travail.

Je l'aime tellement et lui est toujours aussi indifférent. Est-ce si difficile de comprendre le message que je tente de lui faire passer ?

Alors oui, il existe une manière simple et directe de tout lui avouer, comme je l'ai fait avec Mary… Tout est si simple avec les femmes.

Mais Sherlock n'est pas un homme ordinaire, par conséquent, je ne peux pas le brusquer en le perturbant sur quelque chose dont il n'envisage pas l'éventualité, surtout avec moi. Je me sens obligé d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, même si cela n'arrivera probablement jamais.

Déjà, ses expériences sur moi sont un bon début, mais l'essentiel n'y est pas : les sentiments. J'ai besoin d'amour. Depuis que Mary n'est plus là, je sens ce gouffre au fond de moi qui me ronge et j'espérais tellement de Sherlock.

Finalement, je n'arrive qu'à attirer l'intérêt de Mycroft qui n'est pas aussi insensible que son frère me laissait supposer. Mais il faudrait que je sois vraiment désespéré pour en arriver à cette résignation.

Mes larmes s'accumulent au coin de mes yeux. À la lueur du feu et des bougies, je dois être pitoyable. J'avais envisagé toutes les situations, toutes les répliques (même une réponse à ce qu'il vient de me dire), sauf ma réaction : mon traître de cœur a encore pris le contrôle sur mon corps qui est pris de soubresauts.

Je fais un pas de côté. Je me sens tout à coup ridicule dans cette tenue. Il doit me trouver ridicule. Mes jambes menacent de se dérober. Je dois partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit perdre le contrôle. Moi, l'homme solide sur qui Sherlock Holmes peut toujours compter en toute circonstance.

Sherlock se lève d'un bond et attrape mon poignet avant que je n'atteigne la porte.

Mes larmes menacent de déborder. J'essaie de me dégager, mais sa poigne est ferme. Pourquoi suis-je si faible tout à coup ?

Il porte une main à ma joue et mes larmes tombent en cascade. Toute la tension des deux dernières semaines que je ne pensais pas avoir accumulée, me lâchent traîtreusement au mauvais moment. Je me blottis contre lui et me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Sherlock entoure ses bras autour de moi et nous restons un moment comme ça. Il ne me fait aucune remarque sur ma sensibilité exacerbée, il comprend que j'ai été très affecté par l'état de ma sœur. Il me connaît par cœur et sait ce qui me touche le plus. Sa simple présence silencieuse me suffit à m'apaiser.

Quand la crise passe enfin, je m'écarte de lui, mais évite de croiser son regard. Mon maquillage a dû couler et je dois être affreux. J'ai gâché ma surprise.

Il doit se rendre compte de mon malaise, car il me fait asseoir sur mon fauteuil et part dans la salle de bain. Il en revient avec un gant humide et un démaquillant. Il me nettoie le visage avec douceur et enlève toute trace des dégâts causés par mes larmes.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, John. Tu peux les utiliser pour Mycroft ou Graham, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas d'un simulacre de femme comme colocataire, mais de toi, John Watson, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Le seul qui a de l'importance pour moi.

Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Ses mots se sont fichés droit dans mon cœur et nous nous sourions maladroitement. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans nos regards, comme une complicité à nouveau rétablie.

Reprenant enfin confiance en moi, je lui demande :

— Ce serait dommage de gâcher cette soirée, alors… Si tu consens à accepter mon cadeau, que je veux vraiment te donner quoi que tu en penses, alors assieds-toi sur ton fauteuil… S'il te plaît.

Sherlock s'exécute sans rien dire. Il comprend que ce que je m'apprête à faire me tient réellement à cœur, même s'il ne pourra jamais répondre à mes attentes. Ce n'est pas grave, car même s'il pense que je veux juste me faire plaisir, il y aura droit également, car c'est mon véritable objectif.

Je me relève et pose mes mains sur celles de Sherlock sur les accoudoirs pour l'empêcher de les utiliser. Je me penche sur lui et sans hésiter, je l'embrasse.

C'est la première fois que j'initie un baiser et je ne lui laisse aucune chance de prendre le dessus, au contraire, je veux lui montrer que je peux faire mieux que lui.

Mary trouvait que j'embrassais vraiment très bien. J'espère que Sherlock appréciera aussi.

À bout de souffle, je m'écarte et m'agenouille entre ses jambes écartées dès le départ, il savait ce que j'allais faire.

Je déboutonne son pantalon et descends la fermeture éclair. Je baisse légèrement son slip et libère ce que je désire tant. Je m'étonne moi-même de mon audace. J'ai eu peu d'occasion de le voir et j'en suis tout émoustillé.

Je relève les yeux pour avoir son consentement que j'obtiens sans aucun signe particulier de sa part, seule cette lueur dans ses yeux me convainc qu'il le voulait.

J'approche la bouche de sa queue et la prends du bout des lèvres pour titiller l'urètre. Je sens le souffle de Sherlock se couper. Ma langue aguiche ce bout si sensible et je récolte le liquide pré-séminal qui s'écoule sur mon palet. Je lèche toute sa longueur bien tendue pour le sensibiliser davantage, puis, je le prends en bouche et commence de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient tout en le caressant de ma langue.

Je le sens gonfler en moi et je me réjouis qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler. Ses bruits de gorge sont agréables à mes oreilles. Il vient au fond de ma bouche et j'avale sa semence ; ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que je le supposais.

Je me recule pour lui laisser le champ libre. Je sais que la proximité avec autrui n'est pas son fort et je ne souhaite pas le déstabiliser.

Ses yeux sont presque entièrement noirs. Il pourrait faire peur si on ne le connaissait pas ; comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Il descend de son siège et s'agenouille devant moi, son sexe indécent pendant entre ses cuisses. Il caresse de ses mains mes épaules, dénudant l'une d'elles, les descends sur mon torse tout en délaçant en partie les attaches de mon vêtement sans toutefois l'ouvrir complètement, puis mes flancs jusqu'à mes cuisses nues puis les remonte sous mon déshabillé pour s'arrêter sur mes hanches.

Mon souffle s'accélère quand je comprends qu'il détache les ficelles de mon string. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas pendant le processus, puis le string tombe entre mes jambes. Il le prend et le porte à son nez et sa bouche.

Je rougis furieusement à ce geste qui n'est pas anodin. Je me réjouis de m'être bien lavé avant, ce qui ne doit laisser que l'odeur du savon sur le tissu de soie avec peut-être une trace d'humidité à cause de la fellation qui ne m'a pas laissé de marbre.

Il le glisse dans sa poche de veste. Dans quel but ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis toutefois encore protégé derrière mon déshabillé bien qu'assez transparent sur la partie basse ne laissant pas grand-chose à l'imagination.

Il retire sa veste et la pose sur son fauteuil. Il déboutonne les manches de son chemisier et remonte ceux-ci jusqu'à ses coudes.

Il s'avance vers moi et m'allonge sur le dos. Je le laisse faire. Je suis son cadeau après tout. Il peut me faire tout ce qu'il a envie. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et pose son avant-bras à côté de ma tête pour se maintenir au-dessus de moi. Il se penche et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes par petits baisers avant de m'embrasser langoureusement, sans retenue, de plus en plus profondément.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes sensations. Sa langue me cherche coquinement. Il est doué, il a retenu ce que je lui ai fait plus tôt.

Sa main repasse sous mon déshabillé et vient caresser l'aine et l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je sens la moiteur de nos deux peaux alors que ses doigts frôlent mon intimité avec douceur.

Je porte une main à ses boucles soyeuses. Elles sont si douces que je ne peux m'empêcher de les faire glisser entre mes doigts. Ces instants se prolongent un long moment et j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

— Tourne-toi, me murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Allongé sur le ventre au milieu des coussins. Je le sens se relever et me surplomber. Il remonte le tissu qui me couvre encore les fesses, jusqu'à ma taille.

— Serre les jambes, me dit-il avec cette voix grave qui me fait fondre.

Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il compte faire, mais je respecte à la lettre ses instructions.

Il s'allonge sur moi, me serrant le torse de ses bras et je sens son sexe s'insinuer entre mes cuisses jusqu'à toucher le mien. Il entame une succession de va-et-vient qui m'arrachent un hoquet de surprise.

La sensation est si étrange et pourtant si agréable. Il se contente de frotter sa longueur sur toute mon intimité, et mon corps réagit comme s'il y avait pénétration.

Mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus et ses halètements qu'il souffle à mon oreille me rendent fous.

Après plusieurs minutes à un rythme diabolique, nous nous répandions sur les couvertures, son sperme se mélangeant au mien.

Si je n'étais pas déjà allongé, je crois que je m'écroulerais. Mes jambes tremblent comme des feuilles comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

— On s'arrête là, John. J'apprécie ton cadeau à sa juste valeur et… Merci, dit-il en réajustant ma tenue sur mes fesses et en déposant un baiser à l'arrière de ma tête.

Je souffle. Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu ma respiration.

Je le comprends et je ne tiens pas à le brusquer en voulant aller plus loin. Je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi il participe si peu à ses propres expériences, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les réactions de son corps. Et puis, entre nous, ce que je préfère, c'est notre amitié et je ne tiens pas à la perdre.

Je me remets sur le dos pour m'asseoir. Sherlock s'était de nouveau rendu présentable : la classe en toute circonstance. Nous sourions. Nous étions bien.

Je récupère la bouteille de champagne et les deux flûtes que j'avais dissimulé à côté de mon fauteuil et remplis les verres. J'en tends un à mon ami et lui souhaite en levant et trinquant nos verres :

— Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock !

Nous étions encore loin du rapprochement que je désirerais tant, mais nous venions de franchir un pas important dans notre complicité. C'était encore fragile et le moindre faux pas pouvait tout détruire.

J'ignore ce que Sherlock a compris dans mon geste, mais j'espère qu'un jour, il me réponde favorablement. Je vivais dans cet espoir.

En attendant, l'année commençait sur une bonne note et j'étais paré pour reprendre les expériences.


	19. Chap 18 : Séduction improvisée

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : K+**

 **Chapitre 18 : À la morgue / Séduction improvisée**

 **Ou comment se rendre compte que le sexe opposé n'est pas aussi attiré par vos charmes.**

 **(John & Molly)**

.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je discutais autour d'un café, avec Mike Stamford à la cafétéria de l'hôpital St Barth. J'ai laissé mon colocataire faire ce pourquoi nous étions là. Une chose qui m'agaçait. En fait, ma conscience m'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans son délire et je l'ai planté sur le seuil de la morgue, car même si je reconnais que ses connaissances en chimie sont très utiles pour les crimes ou la science, autant je n'approuvais pas son obstination à avoir toujours raison.

Il est donc parti tester son hypothèse sur la langue du cadavre fraîchement arrivé ce matin, et qui se trouvait être celui de notre voleur. En effet, cet homme est mort subitement alors qu'il était en garde à vue à Scotland Yard, en plein interrogatoire avec Lestrade et Sherlock.

Plusieurs hypothèses ont été débattues et on a attendu l'autopsie de Molly pour confirmer l'une ou l'autre des théories qui était la plus probable, à savoir crise cardiaque de l'avis de Lestrade et de la majorité ou empoisonnement pour Sherlock.

Malheureusement pour lui, Molly découvrit qu'il avait une anomalie cardiaque et que tout portait à croire que le stress l'avait fait passer l'arme à gauche.

J'ai ausculté le corps un peu plus tôt, mais je ne voyais rien qui prouverait son empoisonnement. Pourtant, la thèse de la crise cardiaque ne me convenait pas non plus. De mon point de vue, cette anomalie cardiaque n'aurait pas pu le tuer.

L'enquête s'est conclue de cette manière, sans qu'on ne sache où l'homme avait caché l'argent volé, sous les protestations de Sherlock qui n'en démordait pas : pour lui, l'affaire n'était pas terminée et il était sûr de retrouver le magot qui avoisinait les cinquante mille livre sterling.

Comme je n'avais pas envie de mettre en cause les compétences de Molly, ni m'attirer les foudres de Sherlock, je me suis contenté de rester neutre dans cette histoire ; après tout, qui suis-je pour douter de l'un ou de l'autre ? Cette idée d'empoisonnement me paraissait tout de même un peu tiré par les cheveux pour y croire.

Du coup, je suis resté discuter avec Mike, le temps que Sherlock fasse son petit numéro auprès de Molly pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ; en général, elle ne lui refusait rien.

La porte claque derrière moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Sherlock boudeur et une marque en forme de main sur son visage rougi.

Mon sourire au coin des lèvres devait l'énerver, car il me tire par la manche et m'entraîne avec lui dans une salle déserte.

— Ton charme légendaire t'a-t-il fait défaut ? me moqué-je. Je croyais que tu pouvais obtenir tout de Molly ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de mon raisonnement et elle était à deux doigts de me laisser approcher du corps. Puis, je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, elle s'est énervée et m'a dit de ne plus jamais approcher la morgue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?

— Je lui ai proposé de participer à une de mes expériences. Je lui ai parlé des premiers résultats obtenus sur les observations du sexe masculin et qu'il me manquait un modèle féminin pour comparer et…

— Quoi ! Tu as osé parler des expériences ! Tu lui as parlé de moi ? crié-je.

— Non, bien sûr… Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je ne veux en aucun cas que Molly, tout comme les femmes que je côtoie lors des enquêtes, soient au courant de mon implication aux expériences de Sherlock. Lestrade était le seul en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour ne pas trahir le secret.

— Pas étonnant qu'elle t'a giflé. Tu l'as insulté en lui proposant ça. Mais par pitié, Sherlock, ne l'implique pas dans nos histoires ! Pense à moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tous nos amis soient au courant de ce qu'on fait.

— Ils croient déjà tous que nous sommes un couple. Qu'est-ce que ça change puisque de toute façon, nous vivons toujours ensemble. Vu que tu ne sors plus avec des femmes, ils vont bien finir par en être persuadés.

— Ça change qu'il y a un énorme fossé entre supposer quelque chose et leur révéler les faits. Et je te rappelle que je suis en deuil, ça justifie le fait que je ne veuille pas sortir avec des femmes. Par contre, si tu leur expliques que tu fais des expériences sexuelles sur moi, je serais la risée de tous. Ma réputation sera détruite ! Alors je t'en supplie, laisse-les en dehors de nos histoires !

Sherlock arpente la salle de long en large, les mains jointes sous son menton. Puis il s'arrête et revient vers moi.

— Nous allons faire une expérience,…

— As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire, je ne…

—… tu vas séduire Molly pour faire diversion, le temps que je teste ce réactif sur la langue de notre voleur, continue-t-il en ignorant mes protestations.

— Quoi ? C'est complètement idiot ! Ça ne marchera jamais ! Molly ne s'intéresse pas à moi, c'est toi son béguin !

— Allez, John ! Montre-moi que tu as toujours le don de séduire les femmes.

— Et si j'y arrive, je vais devoir sortir avec elle ?

— Si tu arrives à sortir avec elle, ce dont je doute, ça ne durera pas longtemps, comme toutes tes ex-copines. Mais bon, c'est tout bénef pour toi, non ? Par contre, si tu échoues, tu devras tenter de séduire Lestrade. Je veux savoir s'il peut succomber au charme d'un homme.

Je reste coi un moment. Est-il sérieux ? Greg ne me pardonnera jamais si je le séduis et que je le plante après. Après son divorce, le faire souffrir est la dernière chose que je lui souhaite.

— Si j'obtiens un rencard avec Molly, tu oublies Lestrade, exigé-je.

— Mmh… D'accord ! Marché conclu ! dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je passe par les toilettes de l'immeuble pour me rafraîchir. Devant le miroir, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et tente de déstructurer ma coiffure. Molly est attirée par les Bad Boys ténébreux. Je ne suis pas avantagé par ma taille, mais je peux donner le change avec un look moins sage. Ma tenue en cuir m'aidera bien ; Molly m'a complimenté plus d'une fois sur mon nouveau style vestimentaire ce qui me donne un atout indéniable.

Je ressors de la salle d'eau et retrouve Sherlock à l'extérieur.

— Il rectifie deux/trois détails sur mon apparence avant de me laisser y aller.

— Maintenant, admire le spécialiste ! le défis-je.

J'ignore comment Sherlock s'y prendra pour s'introduire dans la salle, mais je devais faire en sorte de détourner Molly des accès.

Je me rends seul dans la morgue. Le corps était toujours sur la table d'autopsie, et Molly se trouvait à son bureau en train de rédiger ses notes.

Je me dirige vers elle d'un pas assuré.

— Bonjour, Molly !

— Oh, bonjour, John. Sherlock est là aussi ? s'échauffe-t-elle en se levant de son siège pour regarder derrière moi.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est parti chercher une autorisation auprès de Greg.

— Il ne l'aura pas. Greg m'a dit combien il a été insupportable dans l'affaire et il n'a pas envie de le voir fouiner.

— En fait, je suis d'accord avec vous sur le motif du décès. Sherlock ne peut pas toujours avoir raison et vous avez bien fait de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

— C'est vrai ? Vous êtes de mon avis ? D'habitude, vous ne croyez que lui.

— Disons qu'avec du recul, j'arrive à me détacher de ses vérités. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux.

— Vous me surprenez, John. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez du même avis que lui… Et je dois vous dire une chose : Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il a osé me demander tout à l'heure ! J'en suis toute chamboulée tellement il m'a choqué. Comment peut-il parler de… de… sexe de cette manière si perverse ?

— Je crois qu'il fait une crise d'adolescence et il est en pleine découverte de sa sexualité.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? N'est-ce pas un peu… tardif ?

— Avec lui, plus rien ne m'étonne ! Et je dois vous avouer qu'en tant qu'ancien médecin, j'essaie au mieux de répondre à ses nombreuses interrogations à ce sujet. J'ai l'impression de conseiller mon fils sur son premier béguin.

Nous rions de bon cœur. Je me mords la joue face à mon énorme mensonge. Elle a cru tout ce que je viens de dire. Sherlock me devra une faveur.

— Changeons de sujet. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui. Hum… Je me disais que ça faisait un moment qu'on se connaissait. Je sais que vous avez le béguin pour Sherlock. Qui ne l'aime pas, d'ailleurs ? dis-je en roulant des yeux et lançant un rire sarcastique. Enfin, je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous trouve très jolie. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais vous le dire.

— Oh ! Euh… Merci, John. Venant de vous, c'est flatteur.

— Vous savez, depuis le décès de ma femme, je n'ai pas eu d'occasion pour faire de nouvelles rencontres afin de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je sais que je ne suis plus très jeune, mais la différence d'âge n'a jamais été un problème pour moi. Quand l'amour est là, il ne doit pas y avoir d'obstacle.

— John, vous êtes un homme charmant et je vous trouve très mignon, mais…

Ouh là ! Ça ne prend pas la bonne tournure. Je suis vraiment rouillé.

— Écoutez, je sais que c'est un peu cavalier de ma part, mais vous me plaisez depuis longtemps et j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec vous.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre… Je n'ai jamais envisagé de m'intéresser à vous. Je vous avoue même que j'ai été jalouse que Sherlock vous porte un intérêt si particulier. Il aime tellement que vous le regardiez, l'admiriez… Je croyais que lui et vous…

— Attendez ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Sherlock est mon meilleur ami, mais ça s'arrête là.

Pourquoi on en revient encore à Sherlock ! C'est dingue ! Je lui demande de sortir avec moi et il faut toujours que Sherlock s'immisce dans la conversation même quand il n'est pas là. Finalement, ce pari va être plus dur à gagner que je ne le pensais.

Je vois par-dessus l'épaule de Molly que Sherlock venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je dois tout faire pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte.

— Molly, je vous propose d'essayer. Un dîner ! Je vous invite à dîner. Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître et voir où cela nous mènera, dis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle en m'approchant d'elle.

— Oh, John. Vous êtes un vil séducteur, rit-elle. Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel talent.

— Ma chère Molly, c'est vous qui m'inspirez.

Sherlock était penché sur le corps et me regardait en levant les yeux au ciel. Il venait de mettre quelques gouttes de son réactif dans la bouche du mort.

Je lui renvoie un sourire de défi. Je n'étais pas loin de mon objectif et j'appréciais que mon charme naturel fasse toujours effet.

— John, je ne sais…

— Un petit dîner dans un restaurant ? Ou un ciné ?

— Eh bien…

Le bruit d'un plateau avec des ustensiles métalliques tombant sur le sol fait un fracas énorme dans la pièce. Figé dans son mouvement, Sherlock tourne la tête vers nous. Molly et moi ne pouvions pas ignorer sa présence. Derrière Molly, je tape ma main sur mon front ; il venait de tout gâcher.

— Sherlock ! hurle Molly. Comment osez-vous revenir ici. Sortez immédiatement !

Sherlock ne demande pas son reste et disparaît derrière les portes battantes.

Je me sentais mal d'être encore là. Il venait de me mettre en mauvaise posture. Je commence même à croire qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Molly se retourne et m'envoie un gifle spectaculaire.

— Vous ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable d'un tel comportement. C'est indigne de vous ! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez différent… Comment avez-vous pu m'embobiner pendant que Sherlock faisait je-ne-sais-quoi à mon cadavre ?!

— Non, j'étais sincère. Vous me plaisez et…

Nouvelle gifle. Okay ! Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Je la contourne et m'avance vers la porte, une main sur ma joue chauffée.

Avant de partir, je me retourne et dit :

— Vous devriez regarder la langue du mort. Je crois que Sherlock a encore raison.

Et je sortis sous les cris hystériques de Molly qui se précipitait vers le mort.

Je traverse les couloirs et me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

Sherlock, qui m'attendait, adossé au mur de l'hôpital, me rejoint en quelques pas.

— Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, constate-t-il.

— Deux gifles ! Merci, Sherlock ! Vraiment, merci ! grogné-je. Voilà ce que je récolte quand un certain détective se montre maladroit. J'étais à deux doigts de conclure.

— Je ne crois pas.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Elle allait accepter de sortir avec moi.

— Non, elle allait refuser. Tu n'es pas dans ses goûts.

— Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange !

— Je dis ça, car je la connais bien.

— Bien sûr ! Monsieur Sherlock Holmes a toujours raison ! râlé-je en accélérant le pas.

— John… Jawwwwn ! me hèle-t-il en me rejoignant à grandes enjambées. Fais pas la tête ! Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités de séduction. Tu manques juste de… pratique.

— Tu sais quoi ? dis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui. Je rêve de femmes tous les jours. Leurs corps me manquent. Les hommes sont plats, anguleux, poilus… J'ai envie de tenir un corps féminin dans mes bras. Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que ce n'est pas à moi de ressembler à une femme. Alors propose-moi une expérience avec une ou plusieurs femmes. Je te promets que je ne serais pas exigent. Enfin, si mon avis à un quelconque intérêt pour toi.

Sherlock ne m'a jamais répondu. Mais j'espérais que ma demande ne s'était pas perdue quelque part dans son palais mental.

Finalement, Lestrade nous a rappelé, s'excusant avec beaucoup de difficulté, pour demander à Sherlock comment il avait compris pour l'empoisonnement et comment il comptait récupérer l'argent.

J'ai été fortement impressionné par la manière dont il nous a déballé son argumentaire – et agacé par son côté pédant (il en profitait). Après investigation, la police a effectivement retrouvé les sacs volés exactement là où il l'avait dit.

Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, il lâcha un seul mot : « D'accord ! » J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre ce mot sorti de son contexte.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je m'endors, le cœur gonflé à bloc.


	20. Chap 19 : Rendez-vous amoureux

**Petit clin d'œil à l'épisode spécial « The Abominable Bride » et « Dr Who ».**

* * *

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : T**

 **Chapitre 19 : Cimetière – Rendez-vous amoureux dans un lieu insolite**

 **Ou comment vos illusions peuvent passer d'une soirée romantique à un film d'horreur.**

 **(John et Lestrade)**

.

 _* D'après une idée de Liloulachaumoise *_

 _._

Je sors quelques vêtements de mon placard et j'en range d'autres. Sur mon lit, s'amoncelait un grand nombre de tenus que je tentais d'accorder. J'ai tellement de choix que je ne sais pas lesquels choisir pour mon rencard de ce soir.

Va-t-il aimé mon look ou pas ? Va-t-il se laisser séduire ou ne fera-t-il que jouer le jeu ? Je ne sais pas s'il sera réceptif à toutes mes tentatives de séduction ou si c'est lui qui fera le premier pas. Moi-même, j'ignore comment je vais me comporter avec lui.

Proposez-moi une femme et je saurais sans hésiter quoi faire. Mais un homme, c'est totalement inédit pour moi d'autant plus que séduire un hétéro est bien plus compliqué – j'en sais quelque chose.

Qui plus est, c'était de Greg dont il s'agit et tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il aime bien rigoler et l'alcool un peu fort. Il partage la même passion que moi pour le rugby et nous nous entendions bien. Le reste du temps, il est à fond dans son travail d'inspecteur.

Et je dois faire tout cela pour un pari que j'ai accepté et perdu. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait embobiner, car je suis persuadé que Sherlock avait déjà prévu de faire cette expérience depuis longtemps, quoi qu'il advienne.

La sonnette retentit à l'entrée et je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Finalement, j'opte pour une tenue classique : jean noir moulant, chemisier bleu en soie et un pull chiné manche courte et col en V. Je mettrais mes bottines beiges et ça ira très bien. Pas la peine de faire sophistiqué pour lui, il aimera tout autant que je reste moi-même.

Je descends pour finir de me préparer dans la salle de bains. Je croise Greg en passant.

— Bonsoir, John ! me salue-t-il avec un franc sourire.

— Bonsoir, Greg ! J'arrive dans une minute !

— Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes près.

Après un petit coup de peigne pour dompter mes épis, un brossage de dents en bonne et due forme – on s'embrasse toujours, à un moment donné, lors d'un rencard – et un peu de parfum pour la touche finale, je rejoins Sherlock et Greg dans le salon.

Je ressens une tension palpable dans l'air, comme si j'avais interrompu une conversation secrète.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous m'avez l'air bien sérieux tous les deux.

— Aucunement John. Il est temps d'y aller, la nuit va bientôt tomber, dit Sherlock.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Tu verras quand on y sera, me répond-il abruptement.

Allons bon ! Sherlock est encore de mauvais poil. Quand il prend un ton sec, c'est toujours mauvais signe. À tous les coups, il va se passer quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

Greg est du genre à prendre ma défense, alors, je suppose qu'il n'a certainement pas approuvé ce que lui a dit Sherlock, même s'il le fera quand même. Donc la question est : qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? Comme c'est juste un rendez-vous, je n'ai émis aucune objection. Il ne peut rien y arriver qui me posera de problème. Mais Sherlock est capable de me surprendre.

Nous prenons la voiture de Greg qui nous emmène sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous choisi par mon colocataire. Je suis très tendu, assis à côté du conducteur, Sherlock derrière lui.

Le poste radio diffusait une musique d'un chanteur très célèbre. J'avoue que j'aimais bien ce titre, et tandis que Sherlock nous fit part de ce qu'il attendait de cette expérience, je ferme les yeux et m'évade un moment sous les pulsations rythmées de la musique.

J'écoute distraitement d'une oreille mon colocataire et me mets à imaginer le lieu de notre rencard.

J'espère qu'il nous a réservé un bon restaurant dans un cadre romantique – Sherlock me connaît bien et sait où je me rendais autrefois avec mes rencards.

Ou une promenade au bord de la tamise, même si le temps est un peu frisquet, c'est toujours agréable de se balader bras dessus bras dessous à parler de tout et de rien.

Peut-être un repas dansant sur une péniche avec un orchestre. J'adorerai !

Ou bien quelque chose du plus conventionnel, comme un dîner spectacle.

Ou un concert.

Un bowling, peut-être ?

Aller dans une fête foraine et se gaver de pomme d'amour – je sais qu'il y en a un d'ouvert toute la nuit, un peu en dehors de Londres.

Aller danser dans une soirée années 80 ou 90.

Se faire une soirée billard…

J'ai tellement d'idées en tête. Bon, j'avoue que dans mes nombreuses idées, on peut très bien les faire entre amis, mais c'est le genre de chose que je verrais bien pour Greg et moi. Ce n'est pas le style de Sherlock de m'amener dans ce genre d'endroit, mais sait-on jamais ?

Si j'essaye d'imaginer Sherlock m'emmener pour une soirée en amoureux, je dirais que nous irions à un concert de musique classique ou à une représentation au théâtre, suivi d'un dîner au restaurant. Cela serait bien plus dans ses goûts.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que Sherlock fasse un effort pour m'offrir un rendez-vous mémorable, que je puisse me souvenir comme étant un des meilleurs de ma vie.

J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que nous avions quitté le centre-ville de Londres. Nous avions roulé un peu plus d'une demi-heure et Greg ralentit pour se garer sur un parking.

Sur la route, il y avait de nombreux magasins – tous fermés à cette heure-ci. Les lampadaires au bord des routes diffusaient une lumière plus sombre et autour de nous, quelques maisons anciennes semblaient inquiétantes à l'ombre du moindre éclairage. L'endroit ne me paraissait pas très accueillant et le pire était que nous étions garés sur le parking d'un cimetière.

— Où allons-nous ? demandé-je. Tout a l'air fermé par ici.

— Nous sommes sur le lieu de votre rendez-vous, au cimetière d'Abney Park.

Je ressens tout aussitôt une sensation de vide, d'effarement. Et pris au dépourvu, je reste transie de peur, d'une peur plus affolante encore que je n'en avais jamais éprouvé. Non seulement, toutes mes illusions pour passer une soirée romantique et inoubliable se sont fracassées au fin fond de mon être, mais une phobie qui me poursuit depuis ma tendre enfance me submerge.

— Vous voyez bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, Sherlock. Regardez John ! Il est blanc comme neige. En plus, ce cimetière a mauvaise réputation. Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire du vampire, il y a plus de cinquante ans ? Il y a eu tant de morts mystérieuses et on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du Comte de Gariford. Ce cimetière est toujours un lieu où des gens disparaissent.

— Tss ! Ce ne sont que des élucubrations ! De plus, le parc est fermé, donc, il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. À part peut-être des corps réduits en poussière depuis une éternité.

Sherlock s'avance vers la grille et ouvre la serrure. Une clé qu'il a très certainement obtenue de son frère.

— John ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquiert Greg.

— Non… Non ! Ça ne va pas ! Je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un putain de cimetière ? craché-je, désappointé.

Sherlock se retourne et s'approche de moi.

— John, c'est une expérience un peu incongrue, certes ! Et j'attends de toi que tu apportes une touche d'originalité, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Sherlock ! Un cimetière ! La nuit ! Où est le romantisme ? Tu as quoi dans la tête ? Et puis, je n'ai aucunement envie d'entrer là-dedans ! Il peut s'y passer plein de choses effrayantes !

— De quoi tu parles, John ? Nous serons avec toi, même si je garderais mes distances, tu ne risques rien. De quoi as-tu peur ? s'étonne-t-il.

Dans la nuit, un hurlement non identifié perce le silence nocturne.

— Il y a des fantômes, des spectres, des vampires, des…, énuméré-je.

— Eh ! John ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Tout ça n'existe que dans ton imagination. Maintenant, nous allons entrer et démarrer l'expérience !

Devant mon air effaré et peu enclin à bouger, il fait signe à Greg de venir s'occuper de moi. Celui-ci me prend par la main et me tire jusqu'à l'entrée.

La pleine lune était vraiment brillante et nous pouvions nous diriger sans lampe torche.

À peine avions-nous parcouru cinquante mètres, qu'un courant d'air froid me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

— Non, non, non ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. Sherlock… Sherlock ?

Je me retourne et ne le trouve pas derrière nous.

— Sherlock, c'est pas drôle ! Où es-tu ?

— Il n'a pas dit qu'il serait à côté de nous. Je pense qu'il nous observera d'un lieu caché et… John ?

Je m'avance d'un pas rapide vers le portail, toujours décidé à quitter les lieux. Je me heurte à la porte fermée à clé.

— C'est pas vrai ! Il nous a enfermé !

— Je pense qu'il a anticipé votre réaction. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes avec moi et vous ne risquez rien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Cet endroit a mauvaise réputation. Si en journée, des gens viennent le visiter, la nuit, il y a peut-être des meurtriers qui se baladent, ou… Ou des choses moins naturels !

— Depuis quand croyez-vous aux fantômes ? ricane Greg. À votre âge, vous ne devriez plus prêter crédit à ce genre de plaisanterie qui font peur aux enfants.

— J'y peux rien… Un traumatisme de jeunesse.

— Venez ! Je vous propose de nous promener. Regardez cette lune, on y voit suffisamment clair pour admirer l'authenticité des lieux et je vais vous prouver qu'on est parfaitement en sécurité ici. Il y a peut-êtres des chauves-souris, des hiboux et autres animaux de la nuit, mais ils ont plus peur de nous que l'inverse.

— Moi, je ne vois rien de rassurant à pénétrer dans ces bois lugubres au milieu de tous ces morts, pas si mort que ça…

Lestrade fait une grimace.

Je sais bien qu'il essaie de me rassurer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours eu peur du noir et surtout de ce qui s'y cachait.

Ce cimetière très ancien était de style gothique. Les pierres tombales n'étaient pas alignées comme les cimetières modernes, mais fichées au sol un peu au hasard, comme s'ils s'étaient plantés en tombant du ciel.

Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de lierres, de mousses et de feuilles mortes. Il ne devait plus y avoir de survivant qui venait entretenir et fleurir les tombes d'illustres inconnus.

L'architecture était cependant très décorative pour l'époque victorienne.

Autrefois, les gens aimaient montrer leur richesse en construisant des monuments funéraires plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

Cependant, avec le temps, tout s'était dégradé et l'endroit ressemblait plus à un décor de film de zombies ou autres histoires surnaturelles qu'un lieu de recueillement.

En plus, il y avait des statues d'anges un peu partout ce qui me fit une drôle d'impression. Pourtant, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il s'y passait des événements inexplicables et je devrais, bien malgré moi, me rendre compte de la véracité des on-dit.

Greg prend un chemin de traverse qui nous enfonce plus en avant dans les entrailles du sous-bois.

— Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas sur le chemin ?

— Sherlock m'a demandé de suivre un itinéraire bien précis.

— Je commence à croire qu'il a des goûts vraiment douteux en matière de rendez-vous. Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'emmener une femme dans un cimetière au milieu de la nuit – voir un film d'horreur, à la limite, pour la rassurer dans mes bras. Mais pour le romantisme, on repassera, lâché-je, dégoûté par cette soirée que je considérais comme mal parti.

— Je pense exactement comme vous, mais on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des idées farfelues de notre ami commun. On arrive ! me dit-il en me montrant un piano en pierre.

Le piano ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Un rayon de lune traversait les branches des arbres pour tomber sur la pierre blanche, l'illuminant d'une lumière froide et irréelle.

— C'est joli ! Il a dû être construit en hommage à un pianiste, j'imagine.

— Probablement… Ah ! C'est là ! fait-il en se penchant.

Greg sort de derrière l'un des pieds, une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Il la débouche dans un « pop » sonore. Il remplit les deux verres et m'en tend un. Je bois d'une traite tout le liquide afin de me donner des forces.

— John, comme ce soir, nous sommes à notre premier rendez-vous amoureux, j'espère que nous passerons une soirée agréable malgré le cadre inhabituel.

— Greg… Je voulais savoir, juste comme ça… Jouons-nous la comédie ou avez-vous réellement des sentiments pour moi ?

— Je dois vous avouer que depuis que Sherlock m'a annoncé le thème de sa nouvelle expérience, il y a quelques jours, j'ai été surpris par cette idée saugrenue – et contrarié quand il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'on irait dans un cimetière. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à ce genre de chose vous concernant. Mais il est vrai que je suis toujours impatient et assez euphorique quand Sherlock m'appelle pour une expérience, et je dois dire… J'éprouve peut-être quelque chose. Une certaine attirance.

Je reste bouche bée à cet aveu. Étant moi-même attiré par Sherlock, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que pouvait ressentir mes partenaires. Enfin si, pour Mycroft, je sais exactement ce qu'il a envie de faire avec mon corps, mais j'étais moins sûr concernant ses sentiments.

J'ignorais par contre que Greg pouvait succomber à mon… charme ? Cet homme, bien plus grand que moi, grisonnant et possédant un corps que je rêverai d'avoir – malgré mes séances de sport pour faire disparaître mes poignets d'amour –, je dois reconnaître qu'il possède une attraction naturelle qui pourrait faire succomber de nombreuses femmes. Je suis quelque peu flatté d'être l'objet de temps d'intérêt, mais je suis un peu déstabilisé que cela ne provienne que des hommes.

Tout à ma réflexion, je ne fais pas attention au mouvement de Greg qui retire mon verre de la main pour le poser sur le piano avec le sien. Il me prend par la main et me tire d'un coup sec contre lui. J'ai juste le réflexe de poser mon autre main contre sa poitrine pour garder un peu de distance.

— Que… Que faites-vous ?

— Eh bien, ce pourquoi nous sommes là, et puis…

Il passe une main dans mon dos et d'une rotation, je me retrouve adossé contre le piano.

— … j'ai très envie de vous embrasser.

J'évite son regard tant je me sens troublé par son charisme.

Il pose ses doigts sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Les yeux dans les yeux, je ne peux plus échapper à ce qui allait se produire. Je baisse les paupières tandis qu'il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrasse d'abord timidement puis il enchaîne avec davantage de passion. Il mordille légèrement mes lèvres pour avoir accès à ma bouche.

J'hésite vraiment à aller plus loin, puis je me rappelle que ce n'était qu'une expérience et que cela ne m'engageait aucunement dans une relation avec l'inspecteur. Lui non plus ne devait pas souhaiter une relation sérieuse avec moi. Il profite juste de l'occasion pour avoir ce qu'il veut sans se sentir coupable – en tout cas, je l'espère.

J'entrouvre la bouche et il s'immisce à l'intérieur sans aucune pudeur. Je suis envahi d'une vague de plaisir qui se répand dans tout mon corps. J'ai embrassé Greg qu'une seule fois, à mon initiative, mais il n'avait pas répondu à mon baiser. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien !

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je participe avec encore plus d'envie. Nos corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ignore pas la protubérance qui frottait contre mon ventre. C'était diablement excitant.

Nous étions tellement occupés à nous explorer que je n'entendis pas tout de suite un bruit suspect quelque part à ma droite. C'est à la deuxième fois que mes signaux d'alerte se remirent à fonctionner.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dis-je en me détachant de lui.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Ce bruit ! On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'être observé.

— Ça doit être Sherlock. Il est censé nous observer, je vous rappelle.

Le bruit se fait plus fort, derrière moi cette fois. Je me retourne pour scruter les ténèbres. Je sors mon portable et enclenche l'application lampe torche pour le diriger vers les fourrés.

Le silence qui nous entourait alors que nous nous trouvions au milieu des tombes ne me rassure pas.

— Je ne vois rien, John. C'est peut-être un renard. Il doit bien y en avoir dans ce parc. Venez ! On va marcher un peu.

Greg me prend par la taille. Cela devrait m'émouvoir, pourtant, ma peur surpassait tout autre émotion.

Nous marchons un moment côte à côte. Sa présence m'apportait un peu d'assurance pour ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit qui survenait. Cette sensation de présence continuait à nous suivre et mes poils se hérissaient dès qu'un bruit non identifié survenait. J'ai du mal à croire que Sherlock ferait délibérément exprès de me faire peur. Il tenait trop à ses expériences pour les faire capoter stupidement.

Nous étions mains dans la main. Le terrain devenait plus accidenté dû à la hauteur des herbes qui m'arrivaient à la taille. Je trébuchais fréquemment sur une tombe invisible couchée au sol. Cela ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit d'entretenir les lieux ?

Tout à coup, un cri retenti. Une voix de femme. Lestrade l'a également entendu, les sens en alerte.

— Restez ici ! Je vais aller voir.

— Non, je viens avec vous ! Inutile de m'en empêcher, je suis médecin, je peux peut-être me rendre utile, dis-je devant l'air tendu de l'inspecteur.

Nous avançons avec prudence. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Alors que nous sortons d'un fourré, nous nous retrouvons face à un monument de haute taille. Deux statues ornaient chaque côté de l'entrée du caveau funéraire : deux statues d'ange d'inspiration gothique, ayant les mains sur les yeux – étant passionné par la série _Docteur Who_ , cette vision ne me laissait pas indifférent. Une grille en fermait l'accès.

— Vous croyez que ça vient de là-dedans, demandé-je.

— J'en doute. Mais cette voix était bien réelle. Peut-être Sherlock…

— Non, le détrompé-je. Sherlock a une voix plus grave. C'est bien une voix de femme qu'on a entendu.

— Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Séparons-nous pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a personne dans ce cimetière.

— Quoi ! Il est hors de question de me retrouver seul au milieu de… Ce lieu est hanté !

— Mais où est passé le courageux militaire ? John, c'est l'occasion idéale pour surpasser vos peurs. Vous allez vite vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a ni fantômes, ni vampires ni quoi que ce soit de surnaturel ici.

— Mais…

— Je vous promets une petite surprise après pour vous faire oublier ce mauvais moment, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le vois prendre un chemin de traverse et je le perds de vue.

Seul avec moi-même, je reste planté là avec une impression que l'air devenait suffoquant, que tout se rapprochait de moi pour m'étouffer.

Muni de mon portable qui éclairait le chemin, j'avance tant bien que mal, me heurtant aux racines qui n'avaient pas trouvé mieux qu'à se placer en travers de mon chemin pour me faire tomber : ce qui ne rata pas. Mon pied se prend entre deux racines et je tombe en avant avec un cri étouffé. Dans ma chute, je lâche mon portable dont la lumière vacille avant de s'éteindre. Et comble de tout, des nuages viennent cacher la lune ; je me trouvais dans le noir total.

 _Panique pas, John ! Ne te fais pas de films. Tu es juste maladroit !_ m'entends-je dire.

Je tente de me relever, mais mon pied était bloqué. Bien plus que mon pied, c'est toute ma jambe qui se trouvait être entourée de lierres. Comment s'étaient-elles retrouvées là ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien.

J'arrache de mes mains tremblantes les plantes qui s'étaient entortillées solidement autour de moi. Je dégage mon pied de la racine qui me retenait : je respire à nouveau.

Assis sur mon séant, je ressens un air froid qui me glace l'échine. Sans faire de gestes brusques, je me retourne et me retrouve devant ma propre peur : une femme lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, pâle comme un mort. Ses yeux étaient deux puits sans fond.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je me sens perdre tout contrôle et rationalité. Je me relève d'un bond et je prends la poudre d'escampette dans un hurlement de terreur.

Les branchages me cinglent le visage, mes pieds se prennent dans tous les lierres, pierres et troncs d'arbres qui voulaient absolument me faire tomber. Tomber, ce serait la mort. Je cours aussi vite que les obstacles me permettaient. Le froid m'entourait. Mon souffle se transformait en vapeur d'eau. La mort se rapprochait.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos, mais l'apparition ne semblait pas m'avoir suivi. J'ai beau courir tout droit, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Les statues de pierre semblent se couler vers moi dans une tentative de m'attraper. Tout paraît si immense.

Le brouillard se lève d'un coup, me cachant toute retraite. Il en émergea des formes qui s'approchaient de moi. Je suis entouré d'anges, de fantômes ou je-ne-sais-quoi, qui ne me voulaient certainement pas du bien.

Je perçois du mouvement de toutes parts. Je tremble de tout mon être : mon cauchemar venait de prendre forme. Je recule. Mon pied bute contre une pierre et je tombe à la renverse. Le sol se dérobe sous mon poids et je chute de deux mètres dans un trou. Sous le choc de l'atterrissage, je m'évanouis.

Je reprends connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai du mal à me situer. Je me trouve allonger. Il fait noir tout autour de moi excepté un brouillard éclairé par la lune qui offrait une vision fantomatique du ciel.

Je me rappelle soudain que je suis tombé dans une sorte de trou. Je tente de me relever quand ma main s'enfonce dans quelque chose de visqueux. À la faible lueur de la lune qui me parvenait, je me rends compte que j'étais tombé sur un cadavre en décomposition grouillant de vers. J'en étais également recouvert par endroits.

Je hurle en me relevant à toute vitesse malgré l'endroit exigu, tout en m'ébrouant pour faire tomber les vermines qui s'étaient infiltrés sous mes vêtements.

— Oh my God ! Oh my God ! À l'aide ! Greg ! Sherlock ! Venez m'aider !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai bien cru que personne ne m'entendrait. Puis deux voix me parviennent enfin, d'abord éloignées puis plus proches au fur et à mesure que je les guide de ma voix.

— Ici ! Sherlock ! Greg ! Je suis dans un trou !

Je les vois enfin apparaître en haut de l'ouverture. Leur présence me rassure et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

— Bon sang, John, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Greg aperçoit ce qu'il y a sous moi.

— Nom de… John, ce cadavre… Comment peut-il être entier après tout ce temps ?

— Oh ! Je vois que tu as fait une découverte intéressante, se réjouit Sherlock.

— On verra après, sortez-moi de là ! m'impatienté-je.

Sherlock et Lestrade se penchent et ils me prennent chacun une main. Ils me tirent hors du trou, à mon grand soulagement. Je n'aurai pas supporté rester une minute de plus avec un cadavre grouillant d'asticots.

Une fois debout, je secoue mes vêtements et mes cheveux pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus aucune bestiole vivante ou morte sur moi.

— Comment êtes-vous tombé là-dedans ? demande Greg.

— J'ai vu une femme. Son apparence… C'était horrible ! J'ai eu si peur que je suis parti en courant.

— Nous vous avons entendu crier. On a retrouvé votre portable en le faisant sonner. Comme vous n'étiez pas à côté, on est parti à votre recherche. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? m'enjoint Greg.

— Après, le brouillard s'est levé d'un coup et j'ai été entouré de statues d'ange et de la femme. Ils m'ont acculé et je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui s'est effondré sous moi. J'ai repris connaissance sur le cadavre et couvert de bestioles immondes. Bon sang, c'était un vrai cauchemar !

— John, je sais que tu as beaucoup d'imagination, mais il n'y a jamais eu de brouillard, ni de statues qui bougent. Je pense que tu regardes trop de séries à la télévision, se moque Sherlock.

— Mais je n'ai pas rêvé ! Une femme a bien crié ! riposté-je.

— Oui, mais dans un but de nous éloigner de toi. Il est évident que quelqu'un voulait t'isoler. Cette femme essayait de te faire peur. Une femme dont on n'a pas retrouvé la trace.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Ce n'était pas humain ! clamé-je. Greg, vous me croyez au moins ?

— Écoutez, je n'ai rien vu de ce que vous pensez avoir vu. Par contre, poursuit-il en se penchant au-dessus du trou, je crois qu'il s'agit de la femme que nous recherchions depuis deux mois. Elle correspond à la photo que j'ai vu dans le dossier. On n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps et le meurtrier est resté libre, mais sous contrôle judiciaire, faute de preuve. Cette fois, on a la preuve manquante pour l'incarcérer.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'observer le cadavre, tout effrayé que j'étais. Je regarde ce qui restait d'elle, ses cheveux sombres, ses vêtements et c'est là que cela fait _tilt_ dans mon esprit.

— C'est elle que j'ai vu ! Je suis persuadé que c'est son fantôme qui m'a pourchassé. Elle ne cherchait pas à me faire de mal, elle voulait que je la trouve.

— John…, se plaint Sherlock.

— Crois ce que tu veux ! Mais je suis absolument certain qu'elle m'a choisi, car j'étais le seul d'entre nous à croire aux fantômes, pour la retrouver. Et j'avais raison ! Les fantômes existent !

— On ne met pas votre parole en doute et il est vrai que les coïncidences sont étonnantes…

— Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important, c'est d'avoir, par un moyen très discutable, retrouvé la victime, ce qui résoudra cette affaire. N'est-ce pas Lestrade ?

— Tout à fait ! J'appelle le central pour venir récupérer le corps.

Pendant que Greg appelle la police, je regarde autour de moi les statues qui étaient à leur place sur les monuments. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai du mal à croire que rien n'était vrai. Tout paraissait si réel, même ce que j'ai ressenti. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une illusion.

Greg revient vers nous.

— Bon, on doit attendre vingt minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? s'enquiert Greg de Sherlock.

— Ça nous laisse largement le temps de finir cette expérience. Passons directement à la dernière partie, annonce ce dernier.

— Après cette découverte, je me sens refroidi, dis-je.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je peux facilement vous réchauffer. Venez, on va changer d'endroit, dit Greg en me prenant la main.

Je me laisse entraîner. Je n'ai plus la force de résister et je préfère laisser Greg prendre l'initiative. Sherlock nous suit à quelques pas derrière nous.

Nous arrivons devant un monument funéraire lugubre comme les autres avec cette lune qui illuminait l'entrée. La porte s'ouvre sans difficulté et Greg m'entraîne à l'intérieur. J'aurais peut-être dû réagir à ce détail, mais je faisais confiance à Sherlock pour avoir tout planifié.

Je me crispe, mais Greg ressert ma main avec douceur pour me rassurer. Malgré les circonstances, il arrivait encore à se prendre au jeu.

Dans le caveau, il y avait un cercueil en pierre en son centre. Le défunt devait être un homme important pour avoir un si grand bâtiment pour lui tout seul.

— Assieds-toi !

— Où ça ?

— Là-dessus, me montre-t-il du doigt le cercueil de pierre.

J'allais rouspéter pour finalement me taire. À quoi bon !

Je me hisse sur le couvercle et Greg se faufile entre mes jambes.

Le temps étant compté, il ne perdit pas une minute de plus en élucubration. Il pose ses mains autour de ma tête et m'embrasse sans préambule.

Sherlock entre dans le caveau peu après. J'évite de le regarder et me laisse envahir par la chaleur de l'inspecteur.

Tout comme plus tôt, je suis émoustillé par son baiser brûlant qui ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Il m'allonge sur le marbre et entreprend de relever mon pull et de déboutonner ma chemise pour embrasser mon torse.

Les yeux au plafond, je le laisse m'explorer. Après tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, ma peur s'en est allée et j'apprécie davantage les caresses de Greg.

Soudain, je vois un fantôme apparaître au-dessus de moi. Je suis pris d'un instant de panique avant de me calmer. L'homme me paraissait familier.

Nous nous observons. Il ne semblait pas hostile à notre présence en ce lieu qui devait être sa dernière demeure.

Contrairement au fantôme de la femme particulièrement austère et froide, celui-ci paraissait plus souriant. J'ai toujours cru que les fantômes connaissaient nos plus profonds secrets. Qu'a-t-il découvert à notre sujet pour qu'il sourit de la sorte ?

Je lève un bras dans sa direction et il en fait autant vers moi. Nos mains se touchent sans que je ne le sente physiquement. Le froid engourdit légèrement ma main ; je ne pouvais plus douter de sa présence.

— Que vois-tu, John ? demande Sherlock.

— Je vois un homme qui te ressemble étrangement. Est-ce le caveau de ta famille ?

— Quoi ? Où ça ? dit subitement Greg en cessant toute activité et regardant partout sans rien voir.

— Décris-le-moi !

— Il possède exactement ton physique. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière. Il porte une tenue du dix-neuvième siècle. C'est troublant cette ressemblance…

— C'est en effet celui d'un très lointain ancêtre. Un homme isolé et renier par ma famille. C'est pour cela qu'il est seul à y être enterré. Sache que cet illustre ancêtre était très célèbre à son époque et s'appelait Sherlock Holmes.

— Quoi ? dis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

— Et je te crois, John. Tu as bien un don pour voir les esprits, car tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. J'ai toujours admiré cet homme qui a bravé tous les interdits en son temps. Il était un détective consultant extrêmement doué – c'est de lui que je tiens mon métier… Ce sont ses clients et la police de l'époque qui lui ont érigé ce bâtiment pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Bien ! La police doit être arrivée maintenant. Quant à nous, nous allons rentrer.

— Et l'expérience ? demandé-je.

— J'ai eu les résultats que j'attendais.

— Dommage, j'aurais aimé un peu plus, dit Greg. Sans ce cadavre et ces "fantômes", me dit-il d'un clin d'œil, nous aurions pu nous explorer davantage.

Je rougis furieusement. Finalement, de nous deux, c'est moi qui a été séduit.

Nous sortons du caveau, sans m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi pour constater que le fantôme avait disparu.


	21. Chap 20 : Masturbation dans les règles

**Dans ce chapitre, petit clin d'œil à la série « Inspecteur Barnaby » que j'adore.**

* * *

.  
 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 20 : Dans une grange – Masturbation dans les règles de l'art**

 **Ou comment trouver un peu d'originalité dans une pratique quotidienne.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Sherlock et moi étions dans le paisible village de Causton, depuis deux jours, pour un peu de vacances – avec beaucoup d'insistances de ma part ; je voulais que Sherlock fasse une pause sur ses enquêtes qu'il enchaînait depuis plusieurs semaines à un rythme effréné –, et profiter d'un cadre vivifiant loin de la pollution et de l'effervescence de Londres.

Parce que c'est connu : il ne se passe jamais rien à la campagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que nous étions tranquillement assis à notre table au salon de notre hôtel, comprenant quelques couples et habitués, en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, le gérant – un homme très bavard qui connaît le village et ses alentours comme sa poche – vient nous parler du meurtre qui a eu lieu la nuit dernière.

 _OK, pour la tranquillité, c'est raté !_

J'ignore si c'est pour faire de la publicité à leur petit village pittoresque pour attirer les touristes par le _bouche à oreille_ , mais je le fusille du regard le plus noir dont je suis capable. Il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences que ses déblatérations allaient engendrées.

Celui-ci semble comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé, mais le mal était fait : l'éclat dans les yeux de Sherlock annonçait clairement que la perspective d'un meurtre à résoudre avait réveillé le détective en lui.

C'est dans un profond soupir de résignation que je suis Sherlock au commissariat pour rencontrer ceux qui étaient chargés de l'enquête.

L'inspecteur-chef Tom Barnaby, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, a très mal vu l'arrivée du célèbre détective londonien dans ses pattes – et dans le village, tout court. Pourtant, il connaissait ses compétences et a souhaité le voir à l'œuvre pour constater si tous les éloges de la police de Scotland Yard à son encontre, étaient justifiés. Le fait est que oui, c'était hautement mérité, tout comme sa réputation d'être un véritable « emmerdeur. »

Quant à moi, j'appréciais le jeune Sergent Gavin Troy, beaucoup plus ouvert et qui vouait pour Sherlock une véritable adoration. Rien que son prénom me faisait penser au lapsus de Sherlock à propos de Lestrade. Pourtant, avec étonnement, Sherlock l'appelle Greg Troy. Le fait-il exprès ou a-t-il un problème avec ces prénoms pour ne pas les attribuer à la bonne personne ? Mystère.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre particulièrement sordide : un couple très heureux en ménage d'une quarantaine d'années vivait paisiblement dans leur domaine familial. Le mari a été décapité pendant la nuit, alors qu'il faisait le tour de sa propriété. Sa femme a expliqué que les chevaux étaient anormalement bruyants, et son mari s'était rendu à l'écurie pour voir ce qui se passait. Ne le voyant pas revenir, sa femme est allée voir ce qu'il faisait, quand elle découvrit le corps décédé de son mari.

Pendant l'enquête, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec l'épouse après l'interrogatoire des policiers – en général, les gens se confient plus facilement à des étrangers qu'à des policiers. C'était une femme adorable et vraiment très belle. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister à lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Les soupçons se sont portés sur l'ami du mari dont l'alibi et la présence à proximité des lieux étaient suspectes. Il fut emmené en détention.

Sherlock a affirmé que l'ami n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Même s'il a avoué être amoureux de la femme de son ami, il n'aurait jamais commis un meurtre de sang-froid sachant que tous les soupçons allaient forcément converger sur lui.

Nous avons décidé de surveiller la maison de la veuve aux côtés de Barnaby et Troy afin de vérifier une hypothèse de Sherlock, à savoir que la véritable victime n'était autre que la veuve.

Quand la femme se mit à hurler au beau milieu de la nuit, nous avons tous convergé vers la maison, bloquant toutes les issues. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus trace de la pauvre victime.

Toute la journée du lendemain, Sherlock et l'inspecteur Barnaby comparèrent leurs arguments et observations, ainsi que les preuves trouvées sur les lieux, pour finir par comprendre qui étaient les ravisseurs : deux hommes qui travaillaient dans la même entreprise qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pris au sérieux les blagues qu'ils lui faisaient et les sous-entendus qui en découlaient. Bien qu'elle en a parlé aux policiers qui sont venus l'interroger, c'était un point qui n'avait pas été suffisamment pris en compte, ayant trouvé le coupable idéal.

Nous arrivons juste à temps sur les lieux, avant qu'elle ne se fasse violer par les deux hommes. Ils furent arrêtés, et la femme, bien que traumatisée, libérée.

Nous restons un moment dans la maison appartenant à l'un des tortionnaires pour enquêter et surtout comprendre les motivations des deux hommes.

C'est dans une des chambres que nous trouvons leur véritable objectif : la pièce contenait tout un arsenal d'instrument destiné à une pratique sexuelle des plus dépravées qui devait être filmée. De nombreux enregistrements d'autres victimes étaient rangés dans la vidéothèque. Les deux hommes devaient les visionner pendant leur temps libre.

Depuis presque un an que je me soumets aux expériences de Sherlock, ma libido s'est exacerbée et mon corps réagit plus facilement à des stimuli sensoriels… Les mises en scène de criminel dans le même acabit ne me laissaient plus indifférent. Et dans ce cas précis, plus que d'habitude.

Je me sens particulièrement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Mon manteau cachait heureusement la bosse qui déformait le tissu… Une situation que Sherlock remarque tout de suite.

Face à mon inconfort de rester dans la pièce et en voyant le sourire en coin de mon associé qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, je sors hors de la maison sous l'œil amusé de l'inspecteur Barnaby.

— Un coup de chaud, Docteur Watson ? me dit-il avec un sourire.

— Je dois couver quelque chose, j'ai un peu de fièvre depuis ce matin, mens-je.

Cet inspecteur était un peu trop perspicace à mon goût. Je m'éloigne pour reprendre contenance dans ce froid hivernal.

Accoudé à une barrière, j'observe le paysage gris et blanc des environs. L'hiver était vraiment très froid cette année. Heureusement, personne ne vient me déranger et c'est tant mieux. Je ne suis pas policier et mes compétences ne sont pas requises dans cette affaire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'entends des pas qui craquaient sur le sol gelé, venir vers moi.

Sherlock s'adosse à la barrière tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la maison, et la police qui œuvrait autour. Son travail était terminé.

— Tu as déjà vu pire, John. En quoi cette chambre t'incommode-t-elle ?

— C'est ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est trop ! Comment peut-on s'adonner à une telle perversité ?

— Les hommes sont faibles, incapable de maîtriser leurs pulsions. C'est pour ça que je considère mon intelligence au-dessus de tout. Je contrôle mon corps et pas l'inverse.

— Crois-moi qu'en cet instant, je ne contrôle rien du tout !

— Oh ! Encore ? Tu as besoin de régler ce… petit problème, maintenant ?

— Je pourrais plonger dans la rivière en bas de…

Sherlock me prend par le bras et me tire en direction de notre voiture de location.

— Je plaisante, Sherlock ! Une douche froide me suffira largement !

Sherlock reprend le volant et nous ramène au village. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais au départ, car quand je le vois bifurquer sur une autre route juste avant d'arriver, je me demande où il compte nous emmener.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? L'hôtel est au village.

— On y retournera plus tard. En nous baladant avant-hier, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une vieille grange isolée près de la forêt. J'ai pensé que ça changerait de d'habitude.

— Tu veux faire quoi au juste ? m'inquiètè-je.

— À la campagne, les gens batifolent dans la paille.

— Ah, non ! Je ne crois pas ! Les paysans peut-être autrefois, mais de nos jours, ça ne se fait plus. Et puis, c'est pas très hygiénique, et puis… Quoi ? Batifoler ? Toi et moi ? m'affolè-je, rouge de gène.

— Non, juste régler ton petit accident de parcours avec une petite expérience, si tu veux bien. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Tu te laisses trop contrôler par tes émotions. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus.

J'acquiesce. Il a raison, mon corps réagit trop excessivement. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'avec ma femme, nous ayons eu une sexualité si forte. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas vraiment, tant que c'est Sherlock qui s'occupe de moi, sa main qui me prend avec fougue et ses doigts qui s'enfoncent en moi avec délectation… Et rien que d'avoir eu cette image en tête, mon bas-ventre me rappelle son bon plaisir.

« _Foutu cerveau ! Arrête d'imaginer des trucs cochons !_ » me fustigé-je mentalement en roulant des yeux.

Sherlock se gare devant la grange. Personne ne venait ici en hiver étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune moisson à faire. D'ailleurs, à l'intérieur, on ne trouvait que du matériel agricole, et à l'étage de la paille mise en tas recouvrait tout le plancher.

J'emboîte le pas à Sherlock qui monte sur une échelle en bois. Arrivé en haut, je le vois en train de nous concocter un nid douillet. Finalement, c'est un peu plus romantique que de visiter un cimetière. La dernière expérience m'a suffisamment donné un goût amer pour apprécier davantage d'autres lieux insolites comme celui-ci.

— Mets-toi à l'aise et installe-toi là.

Je déboucle ma ceinture, défais le bouton, descends la braguette et baisse le pantalon aux chevilles. Je le fais tellement naturellement que je ne suis même plus gêner de me montrer dénudé.

Je m'installe sur la paille. Ça pique un peu, mais Sherlock l'a suffisamment aplati pour que ce ne soit pas trop désagréable. Je baisse mon boxer en soulevant les hanches et souffle de soulagement en libérant mon sexe tendu.

Sherlock sort de sa poche un sachet fermé contenant un objet oblong assez petit. Il l'ouvre avec ses dents et je découvre l'objet en question en me le mettant en main. Il n'est pas très lourd et sa surface est lisse et douce.

— C'est pour quoi faire ?

— C'est un stimulateur de prostate. Je l'ai trouvé dans un des tiroirs d'une armoire de la maison. Il est neuf donc sans risque.

— Tu l'as volé ! me fâché-je. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter cette pratique ? Un jour, tu vas te faire choper !

— Je l'ai pris avant que la police ne le recense. Ils ne s'apercevront même pas qu'il manque à l'appel. Bon, on s'y met ? Je te laisse te l'insérer.

— Trop aimable !

J'hésite un peu. Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'objets pour me soulager. Ça sera une première. En même temps, je pense que, connaissant Sherlock, c'est le début d'une longue série.

Je le mets dans ma bouche pour l'enduire de salive avant de l'insérer à l'intérieur de moi. Je me rends compte qu'il s'insère sans possibilités de l'enlever à la main. Comparés à d'autres de mêmes utilités, qui sont plus gros et munis d'un support pour les retirer. Dans ce cas, précis, il n'y avait rien pour l'attraper. De toute façon, j'y réfléchirais plus tard, car je ressens immédiatement une montée du plaisir qui me fait oublier ce petit problème technique.

C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation, mais pas désagréable. Je m'allonge un peu mieux sur la paille et j'essaie de me détendre.

J'ignorais qu'un jour, je m'en servirais, mais je suis curieux d'en découvrir les effets sur moi. En tout cas, je sais quoi faire pour obtenir leur plein potentiel.

Je respire profondément et mes premières contractions volontaires me donnent de petites vagues de plaisirs au début et au relâché.

— John, décris-moi tout le processus : ce que tu fais, ce que tu ressens, où cela se situe… Soit le plus précis possible.

— Tu n'as qu'à les essayer toi-même ! Tu serais mieux placé pour juger de leurs effets, m'offusqué-je en rougissant.

— Je n'ai franchement aucune envie d'avoir cette chose incontrôlable dans mon corps. Et puis, je préfère avoir ta version plus imagée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce qu'il peut être pénible des fois. Souvent. Tout le temps !

— Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Je te fais le topo médical et rien d'autre, je te laisse déduire le reste, précisé-je. Devant son assentiment, je commence : Je ressens des pulsations sur la prostate qui lance une boule d'excitation dans mon pénis. Ça entraîne des contractions involontaires fessiers/abdos qui me font ressentir un plaisir augmenté (comme lors d'un orgasme éjaculatoire, mais en plus court). Les muscles du corps sont tendus… Une douce chaleur dans le bas-ventre… et…

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Et pendant ce plaisir si intense qui dure quelques secondes… je ne vois plus rien… N'entends plus rien… sauf mes cris que je ne peux retenir !

Après cette vague de jouissance qui m'a fait gémir comme un fou, la tension diminue un peu.

Mon stimulateur se remet à faire des rodéos. Je le sens bouger à l'intérieur, mais jamais il ne franchit le sphincter. Parfois, il se fixe sur un point érogène avant de changer de position. La prostate est sollicitée systématiquement.

Ça monte, mon corps convulse avec un plaisir orgasmique (en effet légèrement en deçà d'un orgasme éjaculatoire, mais bien plus long). La bouche ouverte, je respire profondément pour reprendre le contrôle.

— Je… je ressens… Mmm… comme un gonflement de la prostate, et… Mmm.. P'tain ! C'est bon !

Sherlock voit très bien que je suis en phase d'orgasme, car je ne contrôle plus mon corps qui se trémousse. Et il me devient difficile de tenir mon monologue.

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je gémis et je serre la paille dans mes poings. Je laisse l'orgasme exploser sans pouvoir contrôler ni mes spasmes, ni mon rythme cardiaque, ni mon plaisir. Cela entraîne aussi chez moi de fortes contractions du périnée que j'essaye de baisser, car j'ai remarqué que cela augmentait la durée de mon orgasme.

En quelques minutes mon nouvel _ami_ commence à prendre le contrôle sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Les vagues de plaisir s'accumulent les unes après les autres. Je ne fais que me concentrer sur ce que je ressens, cherchant à approfondir mon état de détente, parallèlement à l'augmentation de l'intensité du plaisir qui m'envahit.

Je prends conscience des contractions anales qui enfoncent le stimulateur de plus en plus fort en moi. Mes vagues de plaisir, habituellement calmes et douces, me font onduler sur la paille comme un serpent. Ma respiration m'échappe complètement.

Brusquement, je jouis. Je sens mon pénis submergé par des spasmes violents, qui se succèdent sans fin. Je suis incapable de dire si cet épisode a duré trente secondes ou cinq minutes.

Maintenant, mon organe est à moitié flasque et complètement sec. Pendant que je me remets d'une émotion nouvelle et incroyablement profonde, le stimulateur poursuit son travail et me fait à nouveau plonger dans la béatitude.

Chaque séquence commence par une vague de plaisir, qui prend de plus en plus d'intensité et déclenche d'extraordinaires pulsations périnéales qui envahissent le pénis.

Sous une forte pulsion, je me retourne. Allongé sur le ventre, de bonnes respirations abdominales et un abandon de soi, je fais de légères contractions anales assez longues. La sensation de glissement du stimulateur se fait sentir, leur appui sur la prostate… Puis les contractions arrivent et je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de relâcher mon sphincter pour profiter du plaisir qui monte.

C'est incroyable ! C'est comme si le stimulateur me faisait l'amour tout seul. Je sens son appui saccadé dans les zones érogènes. J'ai la sensation aussi qu'il gonfle à l'intérieur de moi pour me remplir, même si c'est juste une impression. Mes fesses tremblent, se lèvent, se rabaissent… Mon pénis frotte sur la paille, et mon gland en rajoute à mon plaisir avec des sensations de sortie de sperme.

Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, je respire… Et ça repart plus fort encore. Une bonne heure comme ça, qui m'a donné l'impression d'en vivre deux… Avec sept, peut-être huit vagues, donc, j'en déduis que mes vagues durent cinq bonnes minutes…

Alors que j'étais concentré dans mon plaisir, une voix vient me glacer les sangs.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, tout mon corps se tend. Sherlock me fait signe de rester allongé, hors de vue. Il se lève pour que le visiteur importun le voie.

— Inspecteur Barnaby ? Sergent Troy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

— C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander. Quand nous avons vu votre voiture devant la grange, nous nous sommes demandés si vous n'étiez pas sur une nouvelle enquête.

— Vu que l'affaire du couple était résolue, John et moi avons repris le cours de nos vacances.

— Docteur Watson ?

— Euh… Oui, Oui, je suis là !

— Je vous demanderais de partir. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et il est formellement interdit d'y entrer sans l'autorisation du propriétaire.

— Je comprends et nous partons.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, je m'habillais à la hâte, tout en restant allongé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir d'en bas – un exercice pas très facile.

Sherlock s'avance vers l'échelle et se retourne pour descendre les marches, en me jetant un coup d'œil pour constater que j'étais prêt à le suivre.

Alors que Sherlock atteignait le sol, j'enjambe la première marche. Je me rends compte de l'énorme gaffe que j'ai faite : j'ai laissé le stimulateur en moi.

Comme j'ai été angoissé par l'arrivée impromptue des deux policiers, de peur d'être découvert dans une position délicate, tout mon corps s'était contracté, arrêtant complètement l'appareil de fonctionner (c'est l'avantage pour pouvoir les garder toute la nuit en soi, pendant que le corps est en repos).

En me remettant en mouvements, il s'est, par conséquent, remis en fonction. Et tandis que je descendais les marches, le stimulateur faisait les yo-yos à l'intérieur de moi.

Je dois garder un visage impassible et éviter tous gémissements qui me trahiraient.

Une fois sur le plancher des vaches, Sherlock semble comprendre mon malaise par je ne sais quelle déduction, et il décide de prendre congé plutôt que de taper la causette aux policiers.

— Bien ! Nous rentrons au village et…, commence-t-il.

— Que faisiez-vous, là-haut ? demande Troy.

La question nous arrête tous les deux.

— Nous sommes des gens de la ville et j'ai entendu dire que s'allonger dans la paille était confortable. Nous avons décidé de vérifier l'exactitude des on-dit, répond Sherlock.

— Très bien ! Je vous souhaite de terminer tranquillement vos vacances. Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! nous lance l'inspecteur.

Nous les saluons et retournons à notre voiture. Alors que j'attache ma ceinture, Sherlock me dit :

— Je crois que cet inspecteur a des soupçons sur les raisons de notre présence ici. De toute manière, nous ne reviendrons plus ici, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

— Je ne pense pas non plus !… Hum… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des remarques sur le couple que nous ne sommes pas… Oh ! Bon sang ! Roule Sherlock ! Faut qu'on rentre pour que j'enlève ce machin infernal !

— Tu aurais pu l'enlever avant !

— Tu m'excuses, mais sur le moment, j'ai surtout préféré ne pas rester à poils.

Pendant le trajet du retour, je me suis demandé si Sherlock ne faisait pas exprès de rouler dans toutes les ornières qu'ils trouvaient, car tous les chocs, qui se répercutaient dans la voiture, se répercutaient aussi en moi. C'est vraiment délectable, mais mon envie a été comblée depuis un moment et j'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

La nuit était presque tombée lorsque nous arrivons au village.

En entrant dans le Pub, nous sommes accostés par de nombreux villageois qui nous attendaient pour connaître tous les détails de l'affaire de meurtre. Étant tous au courant des qualités de détective de Sherlock, celui-ci ne put se débiner et entame tout un monologue sur les détails de ses déductions.

Quant à moi, coincé entre Sherlock et tous ces gens, je ne pouvais que prendre mon mal en patience et attendre le moment de m'esquiver, qui, malheureusement, n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard, car bien sûr, nous avons été priés de fêter ça avec une tournée générale offerte par le gérant.

Dans mon malheur, j'ai réussi à rester assis sur une chaise et éviter tout mouvement qui remettrait l'appareil en fonction. Les seules pulsations que je ressentais étaient légères et agréables, sans plus.

J'ignore si c'était dû à la pression que j'ai exercée pour les bloquer ou si la pause l'avait réinitialisé, mais au moment de me lever, il s'est remis en marche en cadence accélérée et j'ai bien cru défaillir tant la première vague de jouissance m'envahit avec force en quelques secondes.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir devant tous ces gens.

— Vous allez bien, Docteur ? me demande un des villageois. On dirait que vous avez de la fièvre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Sherlock me devance :

— Le Docteur Watson est quelque peu souffrant. D'ailleurs, il est tard et il est temps de prendre congé.

Sachant que j'allais enfin pouvoir retirer l'objet, je le laisse librement m'envahir pendant la montée des escaliers jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma chambre.

Une fois seul à l'intérieur, je descends vite fait mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je mets une main sous moi pour récupérer l'appareil, mais il reste obstinément dans mon corps.

J'introduis deux doigts en moi pour tenter de l'en faire sortir, mais je n'arrive qu'à le pousser plus profondément, tant il est glissant. Je soupire d'exaspération. Je me doutais bien que ce serait trop simple.

Marchant comme un canard, avec mon pantalon aux chevilles, je donne trois coups rapides contre la cloison qui me sépare de la chambre de mon ami. Nous avions loué chacun une chambre séparée, mais l'un à côté de l'autre pour plus de praticité.

Quelques instants après, il débarque dans ma chambre. Je suis assis sur mon lit, jambes et pieds nus, mes mains sur mon entrejambe. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise de demander ça à Sherlock. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Allonge-toi et respire à fond ! (ce que je fais sans hésiter) Maintenant, tu vas pousser comme si tu mettais un bébé au monde.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Non. C'était écrit sur la notice. Une fois à l'intérieur, le stimulateur ne ressort pas tout seul, car il est possible de le garder tout le temps en soi. Bon, à éviter quand tu dois aller aux toilettes parce que tu l'expulserais.

— Mais c'est insupportable ! Dès que je fais un mouvement, ça bouge !

— Il existe une méthode pour les rendre moins actifs, mais comme je ne comptais pas te les laisser, je ne t'ai rien dit.

— Oh ! OK ! Mais franchement, là, j'en peux plus et je veux vraiment l'enlever !

— En es-tu sûr, John ? dit-il en pointant mon sexe dressé.

— C'est pas vrai ! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

— Avec cet objet, tu peux prendre du plaisir toute la journée, sinon plus.

— Oui et ben non ! Stop ! J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver le contrôle de mon corps !

— Alors pousse !

Je pousse, comme je l'ai dit à quelques femmes enceintes dont j'ai eu l'occasion de m'occuper lorsque j'étais médecin militaire sur le sol afghan. Le stimulateur sort sans problème. Il n'émet plus aucune vibration ni mouvement, comme si sortir à l'air libre l'avait réduit au silence.

Je souffle enfin, pourtant je ne pouvais ignorer la pression qui continuait de pulser en moi. Je prends mon pénis d'une main et je pulse frénétiquement pour assouvir le désir qui m'emplit complètement. Sous mes gémissements, Sherlock m'observe sans rien dire.

Normalement, j'aurais dû dire à Sherlock de sortir, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais au contraire qu'il me regarde.

J'évite de trop faire de bruit à cause de la finesse des murs, je ne voulais pas que mes voisins se rendent compte de ce qui se passait ici.

Une fois repu, la fatigue me prend tout à coup, comme un coup de masse.

Sherlock me passe mon pantalon de pyjama que j'enfile gauchement. Je retire mon pull et mon chemisier, mais garde mon tee-shirt. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, tout en appréciant l'oreiller sous ma tête.

Il me couvre avec la couverture et éteint la lampe de chevet. Je sens à peine sa main me caresser les cheveux et son souffle près de mon visage – peut-être juste mon imagination en fait – au moment où je plonge dans un sommeil profond.


	22. Chap 21 : Conquête

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre** **: L'histoire se situe après que Moriarty ait enlevé John et avant de se rendre à la piscine (saison 1, épisode 3). John fait un cauchemar dans lequel il se fait violer.**

 **Donc si le viol vous rebute, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre qui n'est pas une expérience de Sherlock.**

 **A lire avec une extrême prudence.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : MA**

 **Chapitre 21 : Un lieu inconnu – Conquête**

 **Ou comment passer à la casserole sans avoir rien demandé.**

 **(John & Moriarty)**

.

 _* D'après une idée de pairing de Alyssa77 *_

.

Ma soirée est définitivement foutue !

 _Qu'ai-je fait pour que le sort s'acharne toujours sur moi ?_ lancé-je vers l'infini.

Depuis que j'habite avec Sherlock, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait enlever et/ou passer à tabac. Il faut dire que kidnapper Sherlock n'est pas une mince affaire, alors forcément, tous ses ennemis s'en prennent à moi – enfin quand ils y arrivent, car je ne suis pas un homme faible non plus et mes coups de boule sont redoutables (demandez à Sherlock, il confirmera !).

Mais bon ! Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois et dans ces moments-là, je regrette de ne pas avoir mon arme de service sur moi.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Le coup que j'ai reçu sur la tête a été assez violent. Je sens la douleur pulser à l'arrière, ce qui doit vouloir dire que je dois arborer une jolie bosse sur ma boîte crânienne.

Je suis allongé sur le flanc, sur un sol dur et froid, les bras attachés dans le dos, mes jambes également entravées et un bâillon sur la bouche. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin ainsi saucissonner.

Je roule sur le dos pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ma prison. La seule source de lumière me vient de la vitre en haut de la porte et qui plonge la pièce dans une pénombre ne me permettant pas de tout distinguer nettement.

La pièce est totalement vide : pas de décoration, pas de meuble, pas de fenêtre non plus. Je devais me trouver dans un sous-sol.

Le temps passe lentement. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je me trouve ici. Mes membres me tiraillent d'être ainsi immobilisés. Je n'ai aucun repère. J'essaie de me remémorer le moment où j'ai quitté Baker Street jusqu'à mon évanouissement. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Le coup est parti sans prévenir alors que je marchais seul dans une ruelle pour prendre un raccourci afin de me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec Sarah.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'entends des pas résonner à côté et qui semblent venir par ici. Une clé qu'on insère dans la serrure et qui déverrouille la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre en déversant sur moi un flot de lumière qui m'aveugle.

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de voir qui étaient mes geôliers. Je n'ai le temps de distinguer que deux formes sombres et nullement engageantes avant qu'ils s'approchent de moi et que l'un d'eux me plaque sur le nez un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme qui me fait perdre connaissance.

Je me réveille d'un coup sous l'effet de l'odeur désagréable des sels d'ammonium que l'on me passait sous le nez.

— Notre princesse se décide enfin à se réveiller, dit une voix mielleuse.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de James Moriarty. Même le plus grand génie du mal et grand rival de Sherlock Holmes semble penser que je suis un appât idéal. Lui n'a pas besoin d'enlever mon colocataire, il veut juste jouer avec lui. Et quoi de mieux pour attirer son attention que d'enlever son seul ami. Et après toutes les énigmes qu'il a dû résoudre jusqu'à présent, je suppose que j'ai été choisi dans un but précis.

Je ne vois rien, mes yeux sont bandés, mais ma bouche est libérée. En essayant d'évaluer la situation, je comprends que je suis suspendu par les bras, les pieds touchent à peine le sol. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes jambes ne sont plus attachées. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, car je pouvais facilement leur donner de bons coups de pied s'ils m'approchaient trop près – non pas que ça changerait quelque chose à ma situation, à part me faire tabasser encore plus, ce que je souhaite éviter si possible.

Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a bandé les yeux ? Pour que je ne reconnaisse pas certaines personnes ? Ou le lieu de ma détention ? Beaucoup de questions, mais pas de réponses pour l'instant.

— Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, Johnny, tu es le clou final de mon Grand Jeu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te libérerais après le dernier acte… Ou pas. Tout dépendra de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dans quoi voulez-vous entraîner Sherlock ?

— Jusqu'à présent, j'avais besoin d'évaluer son potentiel grâce aux autres otages. Mais toi, Johnny Boy, tu es la cerise sur le gâteau ! Ma Némésis, si fier, si solitaire, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit… Et toi, tu débarques dans sa vie, un beau jour de je-ne-sais-où, vous devenez amis et vivez ensemble. Permets-moi de m'interroger ! Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres ? Ton physique est banal. Tu es tout juste mignon avec ta petite taille. Serais-tu en fait son chien ? Tu accours quand il te siffle ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

C'est vraiment désagréable d'entendre toutes ses insultes, mais j'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort sur un point : pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ?

— Alors voilà, continue-t-il. Tu n'es pas spécialement intelligent, enfin suffisamment pour être médecin. Tu as fait la guerre et tu sais manier les armes. Tu pourrais _presque_ m'être utile. Je n'ai que des têtes brûlées dans mon organisation. Un homme comme toi pourrait me servir…

— Je ne travaillerais jamais pour vous ! craché-je.

— Évidemment, tu es un homme intègre qui avance dans la lumière, parmi les Anges ! Et tu es fidèle à Sherlock. Je dois le confronter un peu plus tard dans la soirée et j'ai déjà hâte de le rencontrer. Quant à toi, tu es le trophée que je lui ai volé sous son nez et tu vas me servir pour une petite mise en scène qui devrait lui plaire. Mais en attendant, on va s'amuser un peu, tous les deux.

Je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix. Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ?

Je sens qu'on me remet mon bâillon. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu'un retient mes jambes tandis qu'un autre me détachait les lacets de mes chaussures pour me les retirer. Je me tortille pour tenter de me libérer, mais ils sont plus forts que moi.

On déboucle ma ceinture, et là je sens la panique monter en flèche. Ils n'oseraient pas me violer tout de même ! Je gigote et tente de pousser un son de gorge. Mon pantalon m'est retiré d'un coup sec. Et mon boxer prend le même chemin.

Je ne vois rien, mais la honte me submerge d'être à moitié nu devant eux.

— Oh là là, Johnny ! C'est impressionnant ! Je commence à comprendre ce qui a pu l'attirer.

Je sens ses mains me caresser les fesses. Je tente de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il se dérobe rapidement.

— C'est pas gentil, ça ! Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

— Mmm… Mmmm ! !

— Tu disais ? Oh ! Tu veux que je te prenne tout de suite ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, Trésor !

— Mmmm ! Mmmm ! ! !

Le pire cauchemar de ma vie. Non ! Pas ça ! Par tous les dieux ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

Quelqu'un place un meuble devant moi. On me détache les bras du plafond pour me forcer à allonger mon torse et ma tête sur une sorte de table, j'imagine, vu que le bas de mon corps ne rencontrait que le vide. Mes mains sont fixées au bout de la table. Mes deux pieds sont écartés et attachés à ceux de la table.

Dans cette position, aucun doute sur ce qui m'attendait et que je redoutais. Et l'angoisse de servir de _repas collectif_.

— Sortez ! siffle-t-il à ses complices.

Ouf ! Pas de tournante. Je n'aurais pas supporté une telle humiliation.

Nous devions être seuls à présent. Je n'en suis pas plus rassuré. Je suis à la merci d'un homme pervers qui n'a pourtant pas la réputation d'être un amateur de sexe.

— Oh ! Johnny ! Ne sois pas déçu ! Mais je suis sûr que je saurais te contenter pleinement à moi tout seul. Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais j'ai de très bons arguments.

Ses mains passent sous mon chemisier et viennent flatter mes flancs, puis caresser mon torse avant de venir pincer mes tétons. Je reste stoïque. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Moriarty en me laissant submerger par le plaisir.

Il s'écarte de moi et pendant un long moment, je ne ressens plus sa présence. Que fait-il ? Je n'aime pas ça.

Tout à coup, je sens une bouche humide me prendre sous la table. Pris par surprise, mon gémissement sort de ma gorge sans que je puisse me contrôler. Il semble me sucer comme une glace tandis que ses doigts flattent mes bourses.

Sa langue trace des sillons de feu dans mon bas-ventre. Je tremble comme une feuille et je l'entends jubiler. Au bord de l'orgasme, il se retire et me pompe fermement avec sa main.

— Allez, Johnny ! Crache !

À la limite de mes résistances, mon sperme gicle dans un long jet.

— C'est bien, Johnny-Boy ! Tu es un bon garçon.

Mon souffle me manque. Ma joue prend un peu de réconfort sur la surface froide de la table.

— Et si on passait au dessert ? J'ai hâte de te foutre dans ton joli cul, ricane-t-il.

Je tire sur les liens pour essayer de me détacher, mais les nœuds sont solides et je ne récolte que des entailles aux poignets et aux chevilles. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis à la merci de ce psychopathe pervers.

— Détends-toi ! Ça va faire mal au début, mais après tu vas beugler de plaisir, et si tu n'avais pas la bouche close, tu me dirais : « Oh oui, Jim ! Encore ! Plus fort ! », mime -t-il d'une voix aiguë.

— Mmm… Mmmm !…

J'entends le zip de sa braguette et un bruit de tissu. Je me résigne à ne plus être secouru. Je me prépare mentalement. Moriarty glisse un objet long et froid en moi et me prépare assez rudement en me l'enfonçant entre les fesses de plus en plus profondément. Mon corps est pris d'un spasme dès qu'il atteint ma prostate.

— C'est bon, Trésor ? Ce n'est que le commencement ! Tu vas adorer la suite ! dit-il il en appuyant sur ce point de plaisir qui fait monter mon excitation.

Il retire l'objet et je respire à nouveau, mais pour de courte durée. Il est remplacé par le sexe lubrifié de Moriarty qui commence ses va-et-vient rapides et puissants. Cette pression me fait perdre la raison. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que le sexe anal n'était pas érogène ? Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Il me retire le bâillon. Il voulait sûrement apprécier mes gémissements et mes râles.

Ça monte de plus en plus. C'est tellement bon. Je pleure contre ma faiblesse.

 _Je suis désolé, Sherlock, d'être si indigne de ta confiance_ , me confessè-je.

Les coups de boutoir sont précis et atteignent leur but à chaque fois.

Je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou et répandre un liquide.

Je ne crie pas, je hurle un nom, le seul qui a de l'importance pour moi : « SHERLOCK ! »

Et l'extase m'atteint, juste avant de m'évanouir.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse. Je suis couvert de sueur et mon souffle est saccadé. Je reconnais ma chambre et reprends mes esprits. Il faisait nuit. Mon réveil annonçait 3h27.

Un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Je soupire de soulagement. Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tout cela était réel. Moriarty est mort, il y a longtemps sur ce toit, ce fameux jour où…

J'entends, en provenance du salon, le son du violon de Sherlock. Je ne reconnais pas l'air qu'il joue. Une de ses compositions, sans doute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il m'attire, comme le son de la flûte charmant le serpent.

Je me lève, enfile ma robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjama et descends l'escalier, sans bruit. La porte du salon est fermée. J'hésite à entrer et à interrompre cette si belle mélodie. Je décide de m'asseoir sur la deuxième marche et me colle contre le mur. Et j'écoute en fermant les yeux.

Je l'imagine à côté de la cheminée, à la lueur dorée du feu, ses doigts virevoltants sur les cordes, et son archet qui les caresse en de longs mouvements réguliers. Le rythme est lent et calme et je me sens transporté loin de Baker Street.

Mon cœur s'apaise et mon cauchemar n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

— Entre, John ! lance-t-il de l'intérieur.

Je sursaute. J'ai dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte. Comment sait-il que je suis là ?

Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Je pénètre dans le salon. Je le trouve exactement là où je l'avais imaginé, sauf que son violon est posé sur son fauteuil.

Il me rejoint en quelques enjambés et me prend par les épaules pour me pousser vers le canapé. Nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre.

— Raconte-moi, John ! Un cauchemar sur ton passé militaire ? Autre chose de plus récent ? Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'en faisais plus…

Je suis toujours admiratif qu'il comprenne autant de choses sur moi. Comment arrive-t-il à savoir que j'ai vraiment fait un cauchemar ? En tout cas, il semble réellement s'inquiéter. Dans son regard, il avait besoin que je le rassure. Pense-t-il que ses expériences sont la source de mon mauvais rêve ?

— J'ai rêvé de Moriarty. Je sais que c'est idiot, il est mort depuis longtemps… Tu te souviens, quand il m'a enlevé et que tu m'as retrouvé à la piscine. Je t'ai dit que j'ai été endormi tout le temps entre mon enlèvement et le moment où j'ai revêtu la bombe. Je ne sais pas si c'était la réalité ou juste mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait quelque chose… qu'il m'aurait… violé. C'est complètement stupide ! Si j'avais été violé, je m'en serais rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock reste stoïque à mes propos avant de répondre :

— C'est ton imagination qui a assimilé les expériences avec un vieux traumatisme. Naturellement qu'il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Moriarty répugnait tout contact bassement physique et tu ne l'as jamais intéressé. Il t'avait enlevé pour m'atteindre. Et même si je suis venu te sauver, au final, c'est toi qui nous as sauvés tous les deux en nous jetant dans cette piscine.

Il se lève d'un coup.

— Allonge-toi ici, je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit. J'ai une expérience chimique à terminer, me dit-il en m'indiquant la cuisine où un brûleur chauffait sous un tube à essai.

Je m'étends sur le canapé et pose ma tête sur le coussin. Il prend la couverture de mon fauteuil et m'en recouvre.

Il récupère son violon et reprend une nouvelle partition mélancolique et si légère qu'elle me transporte et allège mes dernières peurs. Je ne mets que quelques instants à m'endormir.


	23. Chap 22 : Sensualité d'une voix chantée

**Pour cette songfic, j'avais demandé quelques titres qui vous plairaient que John chante.**

 **U** **n grand merci à KrisIzzy qui m'a gentiment proposé** _**Kiss me de Ed Sheeran**_ **et** **q** **ue John chantera en premier.**

 **Pour la suite, j'ai choisi** **Hopeless de Boy Epic** **. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais j'ai trouvé la musique vraiment sublime et les paroles m'ont fait penser à Sherlock.**

 **Et une petite surprise : John s'est choisi une 3e chanson (eh oui ! Vous verrez dans l'histoire pourquoi et comment). Il vous interprétera** **My best friend de Weezer.**

 **Retrouvez les liens des 3 clips sur ma page facebook (voir profil) ou directement sur youtube.**

 **Donc voilà, je vous offre un très gros chapitre à lire sans modération ;)**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : K**

 **Chapitre 22 : Dans un Pub – Sensualité d'une voix chantée**

 **Ou comment passer un message à la bonne personne sans se faire griller au passage.**

 **(John en solo, avec la présence de Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly,** **Anthéa** **… et tout un public)**

.

Oh là là ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis surexcité et pétrifié à la fois. Je ne tiens pas en place tellement l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines.

C'est l'expérience la plus folle qu'on m'ait demandé de faire – et que je ne ferais sans doute plus de toute ma vie – depuis que mon professeur, pendant mon _secondaire moyen_ , m'a annoncé que j'avais le premier rôle dans la pièce _Roméo et Juliette._ Et paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression d'être jeté dans l'arène des lions pour me faire déchiqueter par cette foule déchaînée.

Mon cœur cogne violemment dans ma poitrine, il va lâcher d'un instant à l'autre, c'est certain !

En jetant un œil par l'ouverture à côté de la scène, je ne peux empêcher les battements de mon cœur d'accélérer. La salle était comble. Cent, peut-être deux cents personnes. C'est fou !

J'ai le trac. Je tremble comme une feuille. Un goutte de sueur descend le long de ma tempe. Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si j'avais un trou de mémoire ?

Un homme m'annonce que ça va être à moi. Je ne peux plus reculer. Tous comptent sur moi !

Mais avant de poursuivre, je vais vous raconter comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation…

.

.

Tout a commencé trois mois plus tôt.

.

.

— Non, John ! C'est un Mi, pas un Fa. Recommence !

Je me concentre à nouveau. Mes bras en position, le front plissé, mes sourcils froncés, mes lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Je pose l'archet sur la corde, place un doigt sur la première note et reprends la mesure depuis le début de la partition.

Encore, et encore…

C'est répétitif. C'est frustrant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer ou de faire pire les fois suivantes. J'ai mal aux doigts qui manquent de souplesses et que je maltraite pour atteindre les bonnes notes. Ça fait une semaine que je suis sur la même partition, mais je suis obstiné à venir à bout de ce « Concertino de Ferdinand Küchler ».

Sherlock m'apprend à jouer du violon depuis presque cinq mois, à raison de six heures par jour en moyenne, quand une enquête ne vient pas empiéter sur notre temps libre.

Au début, c'était horrible. Je dois avouer que les sons qui sortaient du violon étaient atroces, grinçants, loin de la fluidité des gestes de Sherlock qui me montrait comment rendre une note harmonieuse.

Plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu abandonner, prétextant que je n'étais pas assez doué pour apprendre le violon, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas l'instrument le plus simple à maîtriser, et trop stupide pour retenir quoi que ce soit. Un constat que Sherlock a balayé d'un revers de main dédaigneux. J'ai, selon lui, une capacité de mémorisation bien supérieure à la moyenne – si tant est que je me motive un peu plus – et qu'avec un peu de travail et de concentration, je serai capable d'apprendre n'importe quoi.

Je suis resté admiratif à son compliment qui m'a touché bien plus que toutes les fois où il a eu un mot gentil à mon égard. Je savais pertinemment que tous ses bons sentiments n'avaient qu'un but, mais je me laissais entraîner quand même par cette confiance en moi.

C'est avec beaucoup de persévérance et toute la patience de Sherlock, que je maîtrise de mieux en mieux mes coups d'archet, même si j'ai toujours tendance à écraser les cordes au lieu de juste poser, avec souplesse, les bouts des doigts bien perpendiculaires.

Sherlock s'est mis dans l'idée qu'il pouvait m'enseigner la musique et s'est donné comme objectif qu'en un an, je serais capable de jouer Mozart, Wagner, Strauss… Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, j'ai beau progresser rapidement, j'ai encore de très nombreuses lacunes, même si je reconnais que je maîtrisais le violon de mieux en mieux, que j'arrivais à jouer des partitions simples presque sans faute et que je lisais les notes aussi facilement que des mots… Mais de là à me faire jouer des compositions si compliquées (car en plus, il m'apprenait le solfège en même temps), il y a encore un gouffre énorme.

Quand je me plaignais trop, il me menaçait de me faire répéter nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gain de cause (et je lui fais confiance pour mettre sa menace à exécution si tant est que j'ose l'asticoter un peu trop à ce sujet).

Tout ça, à cause d'un défi que les deux frères se sont lancés alors en pleine discussion à mon sujet – ce qui ne m'étonne même plus.

— Ton majeur est trop bas… C'est un Bémol, là ! Lis un peu mieux !… Ça ne va pas, recommence !

Et comme le bon petit soldat que j'étais, je recommence en soupirant.

Sherlock ferait un professeur remarquable, pour qui voulait atteindre l'excellence : il est brillant, volontaire et aussi autoritaire, obstiné. La défaite n'était jamais une option. Mais aucun élève ne tiendrait un cours complet sans s'enfuir en pleurant. Heureusement, je connaissais le caractère de Sherlock depuis si longtemps que ses tentatives d'intimidation ne m'atteignaient plus.

Je sais que cette quête de la perfection fait partie de sa personnalité et qu'il se donne les moyens pour atteindre son objectif. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que sa persévérance porte ses fruits : je ne me débrouille pas si mal et j'en suis plutôt fier.

Deux coups secs donnés à la porte qui s'ouvre sur le visiteur qui n'a pas attendu qu'on l'invite à entrer. Sans me retourner, je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft. À l'évocation du nom, je sens monter en moi une bourrasque prête à déferler sur l'arrivant indésirable.

J'ai toujours une dent contre lui depuis cette fausse expérience qu'il a orchestrée pour me mettre dans son lit. Heureusement, j'ai évité de justesse que ça n'aille trop loin grâce à l'intervention importune de Sherlock. Depuis, je cherche des occasions pour lui faire payer cette trahison. Mais soit je me faisais refouler de ses locaux par ses vigiles, soit il était en déplacement, soit il n'avait pas le temps de me recevoir. En clair, il m'évitait comme la peste et je ne l'ai donc pas revu depuis ce jour-là, il y a deux mois.

— Bonjour à tous les deux ! Oh, je vous dérange, on dirait.

— Comme tu peux le constater, je suis en plein cours, alors si tu pouvais faire vite et repartir d'où tu viens, ça m'éviterait de perdre de précieuses minutes.

— Oh, mais si tu le prends comme ça, je peux toujours tout annuler et te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, lâche-t-il, sarcastique.

Sherlock soupire d'agacement. Depuis quelque temps, je les trouvais souvent à couteau tiré. À savoir qui l'emporterait sur l'autre.

Le violon sur l'épaule, je me suis interrompu à l'arrivée de Mycroft. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs que l'aîné des Holmes me rend avec un brin de défi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pourtant, derrière ce masque d'arrogance, je sais qu'il redoute de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec moi de peur de ce que je lui réserve. Il sait que je n'ai pas peur de rendre les coups quand on me pousse à bout – Gouvernement britannique ou détective consultant, ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi – et je dois dire que je mijote un châtiment à la hauteur de son outrage.

Depuis quelque temps, je me sens pousser des ailes, et je suis bien décidé à ne plus me laisser faire et réagir en conséquence. Même si je suis certain que Mycroft n'avait pas, pour autant, renoncé à me courtiser, il devra se méfier du fier soldat qui reprend du service.

Sherlock, qui craignait sûrement un pugilat dans son salon – bien que l'idée ne lui déplaise pas – et tentant de préserver son cher Stradivarius d'un tragique destin – vu son attachement sentimental pour l'instrument, qui serait un trop lourd sacrifice –, me fait signe de continuer de jouer, et me laisse pour s'entretenir avec son frère dans la cuisine.

Tout concentré sur ma partition, le dos tourné, je ne peux pas me focaliser sur leur discussion. J'arrive néanmoins à percevoir quelques bribes en tendant l'oreille.

— L'affaire est arrangée. Tu auras… trois mois pour… soir. John… troisième… Quand comptes-tu… ?

—… parti. J'ai… professionnels… – nement. C'est court, mais…

— Très bien !… d'être… ce jour… tellement… thé, pour John… ferais cet effort.

En tentant de discerner les dernières paroles de Mycroft, je me trompe de corde ce qui donne un son décalé qui n'échappe pas à l'oreille de Sherlock, capable de se concentrer sur deux choses en même temps.

— John, cesse de nous épier et concentre-toi sur ta partition !

Tant pis ! Si quelque chose était en train de se manigancer dans mon dos, je le saurais tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Je grommelle et reprends ma mélodie avec plus de sérieux, mais en appuyant davantage mon archet sur les cordes pour faire le plus de bruit possible surtout sur les accords rapides en double croche. Pour une fois, la musique s'accorde parfaitement avec mon état d'esprit : énervement et envie de les incommoder. Je comprenais maintenant Sherlock qui martyrisait souvent son instrument quand il voulait chasser Mycroft de chez lui.

Je sursaute quand la voix de Mycroft me surprend, tout proche de moi, et me fait rater mon accord.

— Pour un débutant, c'est plutôt pas mal. Vous devriez vous énerver plus souvent, vous jouez bien mieux comme ça. Je trouve, cependant, fâcheux que les humeurs de Sherlock déteignent un peu trop sur vous. Je reconnais, néanmoins, que vous avez un certain talent pour retenir vos leçons, me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. Mais je continue à croire qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre le niveau pour jouer une grande œuvre d'ici la fin de notre pari.

— Tu sais que j'aime les défis impossible et je peux t'assurer que John sera fin prêt le jour J, rétorque Sherlock avec complaisance.

— Je te devrais une faveur si tu gagnes. Dans le cas contraire… Mais nous en reparlerons le moment venu. John ! Avez-vous appris le français pendant vos études ?

— Le français ? répétè-je avec étonnement. Ma colère s'évapore d'un coup sous la surprise de cette question hors propos. Eh bien, un peu, oui, mais en quoi…

— Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de vous enseigner cette langue, finalement. Qu'en penses-tu Sherlock ? dit-il en me coupant la parole.

— J'y avais songé, figure-toi ! Le français est la langue la plus séduisante au monde. Ce serait une expérience intéressante.

— Je ne vois pas ce que l'apprentissage du français t'apporterait dans une expérience. Et puis, c'est aussi l'une des plus compliquées au monde. Apprendre la musique est une chose, mais le français, je doute y arriver aussi facilement. Déjà à l'époque, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose.

— Tu n'avais pas de bons professeurs. Mais nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Tu peux t'en aller Mycroft, je m'occupe du reste.

— Bien, je vous laisse à votre cours de violon. N'oublie pas que son premier rendez-vous est pour demain, 10h.

La porte se referme sur Mycroft, nous laissant dans le silence.

— Explique-toi ! exigè-je en me tournant vers Sherlock.

— Tu commences demain ton premier cours de chant.

— Quoi ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

— Ta prochaine expérience débute dans trois mois. En prenant en compte ta capacité de mémorisation, j'estime que le délai est tout à fait suffisant. Mycroft vient de s'occuper des réservations dans un Pub de Londres qui propose des concerts chaque week-end, aussi bien d'amateurs que de professionnels de petite envergure. Tu devras donc chanter devant un public et les séduire avec ta voix. Je t'ai souvent entendu chanter quand tu prenais ta douche et plutôt juste, je dois admettre. Je trouve que ta voix a un timbre vraiment intéressant et…

— Et c'est là que tu as eu l'idée d'imaginer cette expérience. Mais… Hum… (je rougis) C'est vrai que j'aime bien chanter quand je suis seul, mais de là à me produire devant plein de gens, c'est totalement différent ! Je n'aurais pas le droit à une fausse note… Je… Doux Jésus ! Je ne suis pas prêt à me lancer comme ça, sans préparation !

— C'est pour ça que Mycroft a engagé des professionnels pour te faire travailler ta voix. D'ailleurs, tu verras avec eux pour décider quelles chansons te correspondront le mieux. Je leur ai déjà fait parvenir un panel de titres qu'ils jugeront en fonction de tes capacités.

— Ça me fait un peu peur. Tu sais que je suis assez timide quand il s'agit de me mettre en avant… Mais si tu penses que je peux y arriver, alors… D'accord ! Je veux bien tenter le coup.

— J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. Je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, son regard rivé au mien.

Il a l'air si confiant. Et moi, je me sens terrorisé. J'espère vraiment ne pas me ridiculiser.

— Bon ! Trêve de bavardage ! Il faut que tu maîtrises cette partition avant ce soir !

— Oui, Professeur !

Le lendemain, je rencontre les deux personnes qui me suivront pendant les trois prochains mois : Peggy Marsh et Jason Carter ; l'une étant une brillante chanteuse d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'occupe d'une troupe de jeunes artistes qui débutent leur carrière soit en tant que chanteurs, soit comme musiciens. Elle se chargera de m'apprendre mes deux chansons et m'aider à les interpréter en usant de toutes les capacités dont je suis capable ; Jason, quant à lui, est un spécialiste de la voix d'une trentaine d'années. Il suit de nombreux artistes professionnels très connus en Grande-Bretagne et dans le monde. Il m'aidera à entraîner mes cordes vocales qui seront rudement malmenées.

C'est là que je me rends compte de l'influence de Mycroft à tous les niveaux de la société. Rien ne lui était refusé.

Le choix des deux chansons fut difficile. Sherlock nous a fourni un certain nombre de titres que nous devions écouter, et choisir ceux qui seraient les plus adaptées à mon timbre de voix. Ayant une voix de baryton-léger (contrairement à Sherlock qui est dans la catégorie baryton-basse ce qui lui donne un timbre si profond), les chansons graves et trop aiguës étaient écartées d'office.

Nous finîmes par porter notre choix sur deux chansons particulièrement belles et dont les paroles me plaisaient beaucoup. L'homme romantique que je suis, aimait les textes d'amour. En fait, tous les textes parlaient d'amour. Était-ce voulu ? Il existait bien d'autres genres de thème qui pouvait émouvoir un public. Y avait-il un message sous-jacent dans le choix de ces textes ? Comme si Sherlock voulait me dire quelque chose. Cela mérite une réflexion.

Peut-être que je pourrais aussi utiliser ce moyen pour lui passer un message, mais comment ?

.

.

Deux mois plus tard.

.

.

Ce matin, pendant que je préparais mon petit-déjeuner, tandis que Sherlock était sous la douche, son téléphone se met à sonner. Je ne cherche pas à interrompre mon colocataire dans ses ablutions. Je récupère le téléphone sur le canapé et réponds :

— Bonjour ! John Watson, secrétaire de Sherlock Holmes qui est occupé ailleurs, j'écoute ?

— Bonjour, Mr Watson, je suis Georges Michaelis, le gérant du Pub _The World's End_. Je vous appelle au sujet de la réservation que Mr Mycroft Holmes a fait pour le samedi 14. Il m'a dit de vous contacter à ce numéro pour les détails.

— Euh… Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Vous avez réservé une prestation de 15 minutes. Hors, les deux titres que vous m'avez fait parvenir ne dure que 10 minutes. Même avec les entractes, nous sommes loin du compte.

— Oh, je vois… Que suggérez-vous ?

— Eh bien, soit je récupère ce créneau pour le groupe suivant, soit vous décidez de proposer une troisième chanson.

— Je ne sais pas trop… Puis-je vous rappeler un peu plus tard pour vous donner la réponse ?

— Naturellement, mais essayez de m'appeler avant 17h que je puisse ajuster mon programme.

Je raccroche. Je relève le numéro et supprime cet appel de l'historique. Inutile d'en parler à Sherlock qui m'aurait sûrement collé une autre chanson du même genre que les deux premières.

Non ! Cet appel est la chance que j'espérais pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir avec Peggy et Jason si mon idée était applicable dans le laps de temps qu'il me reste. À un mois de me produire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.

Je termine vite fait mon petit-déjeuner tout en cherchant sur Internet quelque chose qui correspondrait à mes attentes. Un texte m'attire. Il correspond exactement à ce que je cherche. Je recopie sur un post-it le nom du groupe et le titre de la chanson. Puis, je me prépare pour aller à la répétition.

Je croise Sherlock sur le palier.

— À tout à l'heure, Sherlock, lui lancé-je en souriant et me dépêche pour arriver à l'heure.

.

— Alors, vous voulez interpréter cette chanson ?

— Oui, je voulais avoir votre avis. Est-ce qu'il est possible de la rajouter dans votre emploi du temps ?

— Bien sur, John. À votre mine enthousiaste, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes déjà décidé. Vous en avez discuté avec Mr Holmes ?

— Non. J'ai pris la liberté de ne pas lui en parler. En fait, c'est une surprise que j'aimerais faire, c'est… personnel. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Eh bien, c'est différent, mais le texte est intéressant et je pense que son destinataire appréciera votre geste. Très bien, John, relevons ce défi !

Je contacte le gérant du Pub et confirme la troisième chanson en précisant de ne pas mettre le nom de l'interprète sur l'affiche.

J'ignore si c'était une erreur de Mycroft, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît en musique populaire ? Il avait réservé un créneau un peu trop large. En tout cas, je profite de cette négligence pour ma petite surprise, car oui, ils seront tous surpris. Et puis, quand j'ai la possibilité de m'amuser aussi, autant en profiter.

.

.

Les trois mois se sont écoulés rapidement, non sans beaucoup de désillusions, de remises en cause, mais aussi de joie, quand j'ai fini par maîtriser mes trois chansons.

Je suis fin prêt à montrer de quoi j'étais capable !

Assis dans ma loge, j'ai revêtu un pantalon en cuir moulant noir, des bottines marron délavées, un chemisier à manches courtes en flanelle rouge dont les premiers boutons ne sont pas fermés révélant ma plaque militaire sur ma peau nue.

— Lève les yeux ! dit Sherlock qui me mettait un trait d'eye-liner après s'être occupé de mon teint.

Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me faire maquiller. Sherlock m'a assuré que c'était nécessaire pour que les gens n'aient pas l'impression de voir un zombi chantant. Quelle délicate métaphore !

Il termine ma mise en beauté en bombant de paillettes ma tenue et mes cheveux blonds foncés décoiffés. Oui, blond ! Ma couleur d'origine. Je me suis fait un shampoing temporaire pour redonner un peu de couleur à mes cheveux grisonnants pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un vieux alors que j'ai tout juste quarante ans. Et non, je ne me sens pas vieux !

Devant le grand miroir, je passe en revue toute ma physionomie et les améliorations que Sherlock a apporté. Je me trouve… mignon, atrocement mignon. Très loin d'une gravure de mode, cependant. Je lève la tête de côté pour capter le regard de Sherlock en faisant une moue déçue très exagérée.

— Oh, John ! Même avec la meilleure des volontés, je ne fais pas de miracles. Ta morphologie étant ce qu'elle est, tu ne peux pas espérer mieux. Mais ne t'arrête pas à ce simple constat, tu as beaucoup de charme qui ne laissera personne indifférent et tu séduiras ton public.

— C'est sûr que toi, à ma place, tu serais un putain de mec sexy.

Attends _! Il a bien dit que mon charme ne laissait personne indifférent ? S'inclue-t-il dans cette affirmation ?_

— J'ai l'avantage d'être grand, svelte et d'avoir une forme de visage adéquate.

 _Et des yeux gris clairs envoûtants. Et des boucles brunes qui me rendent fous_ , ajouté-je mentalement.

Les murs n'étant pas isolés, j'entendais la foule qui hurlait, et le présentateur annonçant la fin du premier groupe. Je passe en troisième partie ce qui me laissait une quinzaine de minutes de répit. Non pas que ce soit une bonne chose vue l'état catatonique dans lequel je me trouvais.

Mycroft et son assistante Anthéa, Molly, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan et quelques policiers avec qui nous travaillons et avons de bons contacts, ainsi que d'anciens clients de Sherlock, sont venus assister à ma représentation.

Je suis prêt à parier que certains sont venus se moquer, voire, me huer pour me déstabiliser. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse intimider. Pendant les répétitions, Peggy m'a donné de précieux conseils pour garder la maîtrise de mes émotions et je comptais bien les mettre en pratique.

Quand j'ai appris que Sherlock avait invité tant de nos connaissances, j'ai temporairement rendu l'âme. Moi qui pensais que Sherlock serait le seul à m'écouter, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne se contenterait pas de son seul jugement.

J'ai voulu laisser tomber la dernière chanson, même s'il était trop tard pour que j'en apprenne une autre. Peggy m'a rassuré que personne n'y fera attention et qu'ils se contenteront de se laisser bercer par la musique sans vraiment écouter le texte et encore moins analyser le contenu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que personne ne comprendra le message caché ou je peux dire adieux à ma réputation de tombeur de ces dames.

Sherlock me laisse seul dans les coulisses. Il part rejoindre tous nos amis et s'installer à une place stratégique pour m'observer, c'est-à-dire au bar, face à la scène.

En arrivant, j'ai tout de suite observé les lieux. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la partie bar/restauration avec un ambiance plus classique. Au sous-sol, une salle plus confinée. Tout y était sombre, seuls les lumières tamisées donnaient un sentiment d'intimité comme si le lieu était réservé à une élite.

L'estrade, surélevé d'un bon mètre, où se passait les représentations, se trouvait au centre d'un mur, avec un accès ouvert sur un côté aux coulisses, et permettant au public de se placer tout autour.

De nombreuses tables de chaque côté permettaient à ceux qui mangeaient, de profiter du concert. Au centre, une piste de danse. Et juste derrière, à la même hauteur que le podium, le bar.

J'assiste à la prestation du deuxième chanteur. Il est vraiment doué et ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'il est dans le même registre que moi. De quoi aurais-je l'air si je fais moins bien que lui ?

La foule danse, saute. L'atmosphère est électrique. Le chanteur termine sa chanson et remercie son public. Je sens un poids dans mon ventre, ma gorge est sèche et je tremble. C'est bientôt mon tour.

Le présentateur demande le silence dans la salle et commence ma présentation.

— Maintenant, nous allons accueillir un invité très spécial. C'est la première fois qu'il se produit. C'est un défi qu'il se lance. Vous ne le connaissez pas encore, en revanche, vous avez tous lu son blog au moins une fois. Il est connu d'un grand nombre d'entre vous. Il nous livre avec brio les aventures d'un grand détective, j'ai nommé Sherlock Holmes. (« John ! John ! » hurle Lestrade et quelque gars de la police) Nous accueillons ce soir son blogueur et ami, Jooooooohn Watsoooon !

Je m'avance jusqu'au-devant de la scène sous les applaudissements et les acclamations de la foule et me pose face au micro. Je suis impressionné de me trouver devant autant de monde qui ne fixe que vous. C'est intimidant.

La salle est plongée dans le noir, mais il y a suffisamment de lumière pour voir jusqu'au fond de la salle. Je repère sans mal toutes les têtes connues.

L'orchestre derrière mois s'installe, il s'agit des jeunes que Peggy s'occupe et avec qui je me suis entraîné. Je leur lance un regard pour signifier de commencer. Les premières notes jouent dans le silence de la salle et je me lance.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

Ma voix est timide et mal assurée. J'ai du mal à trouver mon rythme. Je repense à l'expérience, à Sherlock qui croit en moi et reprend confiance. Je suis seul sur scène alors je dois lui prouver, leur prouver à tous, ce dont je suis capable.

Mon regard balaie la salle pendant l'intermède musical. La foule bouge au rythme de la musique. C'est comme une communion qui me lie à tous ces gens. Je suis aux anges.

 _And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with the feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now_

Mes paroles sortent avec force. Je me sens bien. Toute ma peur, les incertitudes se sont envolées. Il n'y a que ma musique et moi, ensembles. Elles s'imprègnent au plus profond de moi comme si les paroles me concernaient directement.

 _My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with the feeling I'll forget  
I'm in love now_

Debout, devant le micro, je reste droit, me penchant de temps en temps à droite et à gauche en suivant les battements de mon cœur. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise pour me lâcher complètement.

La chanson touche à sa fin. J'ai peur de n'avoir pas autant de réaction du public que mes prédécesseurs.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

Une fois terminée, la foule m'acclame. Ils adorent ! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux tant les émotions me submergent. Mais je dois me ressaisir. La suivante est bien plus compliquée et je dois me concentrer.

Quelque femme me crient des « je t'aime ! » et des « tu es trop beau ! » qui me chamboulent beaucoup, je leur envoie un clin d'œil et mon plus beau sourire. Mon côté aguicheur n'a rien perdu de sa superbe.

Je commence une fois le silence revenu.

C'est différent, c'est plus intime. Je vois fleurir dans le noir de la foule de petites flammes qui s'élèvent dans le ciel. Les briquets dansent au-dessus de toutes les têtes. Des couples s'enlacent, des baisers sont échangés.

Et c'est moi qui fais ça ?

 _All I wanted_  
 _All I wanted was to make you mine_  
 _I never wanted_  
 _I never wanted to say goodbye_  
 _No lie, I'm afraid to kiss the sky_  
 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I've got nothing to lose_  
 _Just myself into you_

Je pousse ma voix avec toute la force de mes tripes. J'entame le dernier refrain celui qui transcende tout le monde. Et je termine enfin le dernier couplet.

 _This is that hopeless_  
 _Tragic romance, me and you_  
 _We're waiting for something_  
 _Same desperate feeling, as lovers do_  
 _I know that you're scared_  
 _I was scared too_  
 _Until I met you_  
 _And if we are hopeless, beautifully tragic_  
 _I still love you_

La foule m'acclame avec force. C'est magnifique ! J'ignore encore si l'expérience est un succès, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme et je n'ai aucun regret.

Je porte le micro à mes lèvres et j'entame mon discours, car ce n'était pas encore terminé et il est temps de lancer ma petite surprise.

— Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Avant de m'en aller, je vais vous interpréter une dernière chanson qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et que je dédicace à une personne très importante pour moi, sans qui, je ne serais pas ici ce soir.

Cette chanson raconte l'histoire d'un garçon s'adressant à son meilleur ami, et il lui dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de lui, il pourra toujours venir le voir… Il l'aime, et pour lui, personne ne peut le remplacer… Si lui aussi avait besoin de lui, son ami ferait de même.

Rien ne présumait qu'il puisse y avoir une romance entre eux et pourtant, on pouvait lire cette chanson de deux façons bien distinctes. Et c'est sur cette ambiguïté que je souhaite que Sherlock attache toute son attention, car elle reflète exactement ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre : deux amis qui s'aiment et feraient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Bien sûr, j'avais bien une autre chanson sur le même thème contant une amitié homme/femme qui, en fait, était bien plus que ça. Mais j'ai craint que ce soit beaucoup trop explicite pour quiconque l'écouterait. Je voulais que Sherlock, friand d'énigmes cachés, puissent mettre à profit sa science de déduction à comprendre mon message.

Je croise les doigts pour que cette chanson pique sa curiosité ce soir.

Je vois au loin Sherlock lever ses sourcils très hauts. Mycroft n'était pas en reste. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une suite soit prévue.

 _When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

 _You are such a blessing and I won't be messing  
With the one thing that brings light to all my darkness_

Changement de rythme. Changement de registre. Finie, la musique séduisante et romantique. Place à une musique plus rock. Et cette fois, je danse. Quelques pas un peu maladroits, certes, mais le public me suit et ça c'est génial !

 _There is no other one who can take your place_  
 _I feel happy inside when I see your face_  
 _I hope you believe me_  
 _'Cause I speak sincerely_  
 _And I mean it when I tell you that I need you_

Je suis fou ! Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Chaque phrase, chaque mot que je dis, c'est un livre ouvert vers mon cœur. Je prends le risque que mon plus grand secret soit découvert. Noyer dans un flot d'émotions, j'arrête de penser et me lâche complètement !

— Allez, Watson ! Lâche-toi ! T'es le meilleur ! hurle Anderson.

Mes amis me sifflent d'encouragement. Les gens applaudissent en rythme. J'ai réussi mon pari.

Je vois Mycroft, un doigt songeur devant sa bouche, je perçois presque son sourire, et Sherlock ne me quitte pas du regard comme s'il cherchait à me transpercer. Il ne sourit pas, n'exprime aucun sentiment. J'imagine qu'il essaie de comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson.

Mycroft l'a très certainement déjà compris et je crains qu'il me fasse part de ses conclusions tantôt. J'espère que personne n'analysera les paroles de cette chanson. En tout cas, à première vue, ça ne se voit pas. Tout le monde semble s'amuser.

Je vois Molly danser avec un jeune homme plutôt charmant. Elle ne doit certainement pas se focaliser sur ce que je dis.

 _I'm here right beside you_  
 _I will never leave you_  
 _And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

Je donne tout ce que j'ai, ma gestuelle est égale à la force de mes mots, puissante. Je me prends pour un jeune de vingt ans plein d'espoirs et de rêves. Et franchement, ça fait du bien.

 _You're my best friend  
And I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

 _Yes I do…_

 _Yes I do_

Et voilà, la dernière note s'est terminée et je me baisse pour remercier le public sous une avalanche d'acclamations.

Je fais un signe d'au revoir et me dirige vers les coulisses pour faire place au suivant. Le présentateur se remet à parler et annonce la suite du programme.

Je respire enfin. C'est fini ! Je transpire, mes vêtements me collent à la peau. Un technicien m'offre une bouteille d'eau pour me désaltérer. Je suis complimenté par les employés à qui je rends un sourire heureux et apaisé.

Je retourne dans ma loge pour récupérer mes affaires et me changer. Je nettoie sommairement mon maquillage, je prendrais une bonne douche pour retirer tout le reste, chez moi.

Je sors des coulisses par une porte dérobée et retrouve mes amis en salle. Tous étaient encore en train de danser sous la musique du chanteur suivant, bien plus endiablée.

En me voyant arriver, Greg quitte la foule pour me rejoindre et me tape dans le dos en guise de félicitations. Nous marchons en direction du bar où se trouvaient les frères Holmes, Anthéa et quelques collègues de Lestrade. Quelques connaissances me félicitent avant de s'en aller.

— Fantastique, John ! Quelle prestation ! Vous avez été génial ! me crie Lestrade couvrant la musique assourdissante. Vous avez un talent incroyable ! Si jamais Sherlock n'a plus de boulot, vous savez comment gagner votre vie.

— Franchement, c'est trop stressant et épuisant. Et puis, je préfère rester dans l'anonymat.

— Je vous quitte ici. Cette musique bruyante va me faire perdre mes derniers neurones encore en état, dit Mycroft. En tout cas, bravo pour votre performance. L'expérience est un franc succès. Et se penchant à mon oreille pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre : j'apprécie que vous ayez fait bon usage du temps supplémentaire que je vous ai laissé.

Sur ces mots, Mycroft me fait un clin d'œil devant mon regard consterné, puis, quitte la salle aux côtés d'Anthea. Ainsi, ce n'était pas une négligence de sa part, mais une faveur. Bon sang, que va-t-il encore me demander après ça ?

— Vous restez avec nous ? Autant profiter de la soirée, s'enquiert Lestrade, me ramenant à la réalité.

— Euh…

Je suis vraiment tenté. Je me sens en état de danser toute la nuit, l'adrénaline coule encore dans mes veines.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction quand une main sur mon bras me fait tourner la tête vers son propriétaire.

Sherlock s'approche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille.

— Rentrons chez nous.

Je le fixe un instant et réponds à Greg.

— Désolé, mais tout ça m'a fatigué. Amusez-vous bien ! lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je me retourne, mais Sherlock était déjà parti.

Je prends le chemin de la sortie et le retrouve à l'extérieur. La voiture de Mycroft démarre tout juste et s'éloigne dans la circulation dense. Je suis prêt à parier que Mycroft lui a proposé de nous raccompagner et, connaissant Sherlock, a sûrement refusé.

La bouche de Sherlock éjectait de la fumée de buée. La nuit était frisquette et contrastait avec la chaleur à l'intérieur du Pub. Je le vois resserrer les pans de son Belfast tandis qu'il hèle un taxi.

Assis confortablement à l'arrière du véhicule, le silence nous submerge. Pas oppressant. Aucune tension. Nous étions dans une sorte de cocon agréable.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore d'un trop-plein de décibels qui ont mis à mal mes tympans.

Nos yeux se croisent, nos mains se touchent brièvement. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Mon message est passé. Seul l'avenir me dira si je peux espérer autre chose. Tout ne dépend que de lui à présent.


	24. Chap 23 : Sexe thérapie

**.**

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 23 : Cabane dans une forêt – Sexe thérapie**

 **Ou comment devoir sa survie sur une hypothèse complètement dingue.**

 **(John & Sherlock et Lestrade)**

.

 _Résistance d'un corps chaud dans un milieu liquide à basse température_ _: pas plus de 45 minutes dans une eau à 3 °C, 30 minutes dans une eau à 0 °C, et seulement 10 minutes dans une eau gelée en surface (−3 °C), comme dans les eaux arctiques._

Voilà une information capitale apprise pendant mes études de médecine.

Un corps soumis à une très basse température conduit toujours à la mort s'il n'est pas secouru dans un délai rapide et avec l'équipement adéquat.

Quand aucune condition n'est réunie, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : refaire battre le cœur en pratiquant un massage cardiaque et frictionner les membres pour faire circuler le sang dans les veines.

.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il existe une autre option.

.

.

Je me lance à la poursuite de notre tueur en série qui a réussi à nous fausser compagnie alors en pleine interpellation. Pour une fois, mes réflexes ont été plus alertes que ceux de Sherlock, qui fouillait la vieille grange à la recherche de l'arme du criminel, sur le lieu de sa dernière victime. Par un coup de bluff qui a mis temporairement Lestrade hors service, le type a réussi à nous glisser entre les doigts.

Nous avons pénétré une forêt dense et sombre. Malheureusement, à deux heures du matin et dirigé uniquement par nos lampes torches, ce n'était pas les conditions idéales pour se lancer dans une course-poursuite. Mais après les cinq meurtres sanglants dont l'homme s'était rendu coupable, je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer sans rien faire.

En plein hiver, à des températures frisant les moins dix degrés, je lutte farouchement contre le froid qui s'infiltre à travers mon blouson. Le givre a recouvert d'un tapis blanc toute la nature sauvage, rendant le décor figé et silencieux, seulement brisé par nos pas précipités.

Lestrade et Sherlock me suivent à cinquante mètres derrière moi et ils n'allaient pas tarder à me rattraper. Je ne quitte pas du regard l'homme devant moi.

Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour la déduction, mais je peux au moins faire ça pour eux. Et si j'arrive à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors je serais plutôt fier de moi.

Il disparaît au détour d'un fourré. Je ne me pose pas de question et le poursuis sans prendre de précaution.

Soudain, je reçois un coup qui me fait perdre l'équilibre, mais je me retiens au tronc d'un arbre. L'homme me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui éjecte tout l'air de mes poumons. Je ne me laisse pas faire pour autant, et lui envoie pour poing dans son visage, l'étourdissant à peine. Il était juste un peu plus grand et très costaud.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber sous ses assauts. Il me pousse de plus en plus. Le froid m'engourdit les doigts malgré mes gants. Il faut dire que le coup de froid venant du Nord-est était très glacial.

Mon talon rencontre le vide. La rivière déchaînée rugit derrière moi. L'homme tente de me jeter à l'eau. Très mauvaise idée ! Un plongeon dans cette eau glacée et c'est la mort assurée.

— John ! Ne le lâche pas ! me crie Sherlock.

J'aimerais le voir à ma place, alors que je peine à ne pas chuter en m'accrochant à l'homme.

Celui-ci, voyant l'inspecteur et le détective à quelques pas de nous, fait la chose la plus stupide au monde : il m'attrape à bras-le-corps et nous jette dans la rivière.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier, le froid me percute de pleins fouets et me coupe littéralement le souffle.

Nous sommes vite entraînés par le courant particulièrement fort.

Le tueur tente de me noyer en s'agrippant à moi, mais avec un bon direct du gauche, il se détache dans un cri d'effroi alors qu'il est entraîné au loin par les rapides.

Je ne me soucie plus de lui, après tout, sa vie ne me concernait pas. En revanche, je ne me trouve pas en meilleure posture.

L'eau pèse de tout son poids dans mes vêtements et me tire inexorablement vers le fond. Le froid engourdi tous mes membres et je sais que le temps m'était compté avant que je ne me noie. Si je ne sors pas très rapidement de cette eau glaciale, je serai foutu.

— John ! John ! me hurle Sherlock. Sa voix reflète la panique.

— Non, Sherlock ! N'y allez pas où vous mourrez, vous aussi, le retient Lestrade.

Brave Lestrade ! Je lui suis reconnaissant de veiller sur mon cher ami.

Je me débats tant et plus pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Par moments, un tourbillon m'entraîne dans les profondeurs des abîmes. Je suis un bon nageur d'habitude, mais les conditions de survie n'étaient pas réunies. Pourtant, je refuse de me laisser aller à la facilité.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Le bruit de l'eau s'amplifie de plus en plus. J'approche d'une cascade et la panique s'empare de moi.

J'ignore où était passé le tueur. Il a certainement dû se noyer ou peu s'en faut. Par contre, d'un instant à l'autre, je passerai l'arme à gauche si je ne trouvais pas une échappatoire rapidement.

À vingt mètres de la chute, je vois un rocher qui dépasse de l'eau. C'est ma seule chance. Je nage pour me rapprocher de la trajectoire de mon objectif quand le courant m'y amènera au plus près. Je le percute durement, mes membres engourdis ont du mal à s'y accrocher. Je résiste avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste.

—… – on ! JOHN !

J'entends les voix de Sherlock et Lestrade, qui se font plus fortes. Ils ont réussi à me rejoindre.

— John, accrochez-vous ! Nous allons vous sortir de là, m'encourage Lestrade.

Il ne doit y avoir que trois mètres qui nous séparaient et pourtant, la distance me paraissait infranchissable.

Je vois Sherlock se pencher au-dessus de la rivière, prêt à plonger, et Greg, le retenir par son Belfast.

— Non, mais vous êtes fou ! Restez là ! Je ne pourrais pas vous sauver tous les deux ! Faites confiance à John, il est résistant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis dans l'eau, une demi-heure, peut-être plus. Je commence à perdre mes sens, j'ai si sommeil…

— John ! Attrapez la branche ! John ! Revenez à vous !

— John ! Ne me lâche pas maintenant !

Les paupières à demi closes, je tente néanmoins de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je tends une main et tente d'attraper le bois que me tend Greg.

Le regard de Sherlock si apeuré me fait de la peine. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un.

Ressent-il cette terreur que j'ai ressentie quand il a sauté de ce toit ? Pourrais-je lui faire la même chose ? Non. Car je ne pourrais pas revenir, ce serait définitif.

Dans un ultime effort, je m'arrache du rocher et me jette sur la branche.

— Tenez-vous bien ! Nous allons vous sortir de là !

Sherlock et Greg tirent de toutes leurs forces et me ramènent jusqu'à la berge. Ils me prennent chacun par un bras et m'extirpent hors de l'eau malgré mes vêtements trempés qui m'alourdissent.

Assis par terre, je grelotte et mes dents claquent convulsivement. Je ressens encore davantage le froid à cause du vent qui souffle et me gèle à chacune de ses rafales.

— Il faut se mettre à l'abri. Nous ne pourrons jamais ramener John au village dans son état.

— Et il n'y a pas de réseau ! grogne Sherlock en tapotant sur son portable.

— Nous avons croisé un refuge un peu plus bas. Allons-y !

Je me remets tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, mais je n'ai plus la force de marcher. Soutenu par mes deux amis, j'avance au milieu du sol gelé qui craque sous nos pas.

Je perds par moments connaissance. Sherlock me donne des claques pour m'exhorter à rester éveillé. Je ne voulais pas mourir, mais dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas comment m'en sortir vivant de cette histoire. Je remets ma vie entre leurs mains.

Nous arrivons enfin au refuge. Enfin pour un refuge, c'est plutôt une petite cabane pour les chasseurs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'évalue qu'elle fait à peine quinze mètres carrés, quelques caisses empilées contre les murs, à part ça, aucun meuble. Par contre, il y avait une cheminée.

— Parfait, une cheminée. Sherlock, allez me chercher des branchages et du bois. Il faut réchauffer John ou il va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Sherlock ne bronche pas et sort récolter le bois.

— Bon, John, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir retirer tous vos vêtements, sinon, vous allez attraper la mort.

Il me déshabille tant bien que mal. Le tissu restait bien collé sur moi. Une fois nu, il me recouvre de sa parka et étend mon linge sur une caisse qu'il place devant la cheminée.

Je tremble comme une feuille. Je ne sens plus mes extrémités.

— Ffffroid… Froid, murmuré-je en claquant des dents.

— Je sais, John. Je vais d'abord vous chauffer les pieds sinon, ce sera l'amputation. Ils sont en train de devenir bleus.

Sur ces mots, il me frictionne les pieds avec énergie. Ses mains étaient brûlantes et pas très agréables sur ma peau gelée.

Je me sens de plus en plus engourdi. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit de plus en plus et je sais ce que cela signifie : même avec toute ma volonté, mon corps n'avait plus la force de produire de la chaleur.

Sherlock revient, encombré de beaucoup de bois dans ses bras. Il referme la porte avec ses pieds dans un claquement sourd. J'ignore si c'est à la tête que je faisais ou à la couleur de ma peau, mais il jette au sol son chargement et se précipite vers moi pour prendre mon pouls.

— Graham ! On est en train de le perdre.

— Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On n'a rien ici ! s'alarme Greg, ne se souciant pas de la déformation de son prénom.

— Il faut réchauffer son corps.

— Alors, faisons du feu et…

— Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Il faudra un bon moment avant que le feu ne réchauffe cette pièce et c'est de chaleur corporelle dont il a besoin en urgence… Déshabillez-vous !

— Quoi ?

— Vous allez coucher avec lui.

— Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

— Je ne plaisante pas ! Le sexe augmente l'activité cardiaque et les mouvements du corps humain lui donneront de la chaleur. Vous êtes un sang chaud, alors vous allez le faire.

— Bon sang ! Vous et vos idées farfelues… Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose. J'espère que vous avez raison sinon, ce sera aux funérailles de John que nous irons demain, et… Pourquoi vous déshabillez-vous, vous aussi ?

— On va le prendre en sandwich. Le sol est trop froid et il lui faut un maximum de chaleur.

Je ne suis pas en état de parler, et ma conscience me joue des tours, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils allaient coucher avec moi ? Ça… Ça peut marcher. Le corps humain peut transmettre de la chaleur et l'adrénaline pourra redonner un coup de fouet à mon cœur.

Je perds un moment connaissance puis reprends conscience quand Sherlock me crie dans les oreilles.

— Réveille-toi ! John ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Je suis allongé sur quelqu'un.

Je sens Sherlock dans mon dos. Il a ouvert sa chemise et suis contre son torse nu. Il me sert de matelas. Greg est entre mes jambes, torse nu et le pantalon descendu sur ses cuisses. Les yeux entrouverts, je vois son inquiétude.

— Vous êtes prêt, John ? Bon sang, j'espère que ça va marcher ! C'est la première fois que je fais ça dans ces conditions. C'est bien parce que c'est vous, je ne pense pas le refaire pour n'importe qui d'autre.

— John, pose tes pieds sur mes cuisses, ordonne Sherlock.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande avec tout le mal du monde. Il m'aide à me les placer et il plie ses jambes, m'obligeant à ramener mes genoux vers la poitrine.

Mes quatre membres proches de lui, Sherlock commence à les frictionner, envoyant de la chaleur sur mon épiderme glacé.

Je sens à peine la poussée en moi, tout mon corps est paralysé. Je me sens partir. C'est à peine si je les entends parler.

— Doux Jésus ! Il est froid à l'intérieur.

— Qu'attendez-vous ! Faites-le ! Je ne sens presque plus son pouls.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'allonge sur moi et me pilonne dans cette position.

Je veux hurler, mais je ne le peux pas. C'est douloureux ! Comme si on essayait de mettre en marche un moteur sans huile ; ça chauffe et ça bousille le moteur. Dans mon cas, la chaleur qui me pénètre de l'intérieur me brûle. Comme si mon corps se mettait à fondre.

Je geins, je gémis, j'halète, je pleure… J'ai mal, si mal.

Petit à petit, le rythme se fait plus régulier, plus rapide. Je ne ressens pas encore de plaisir, mais mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. La douleur n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La chaleur me gagne progressivement.

Les efforts de Sherlock sont aussi payants. Je sens à nouveau mes doigts et mes pieds. Ce n'est pas très agréable, comme si des fourmis tentaient de se répandre dans tous mes membres.

Progressivement, le désir monte, m'enveloppe de sa douce chaleur. Je me meus un peu mieux dans les bras de Sherlock qui me caresse les cheveux à présent que mes membres étaient réchauffés. Même si je ressens toujours l'air froid autour de moi, elle n'est plus aussi accrochée à mon corps.

— Terminez vite, Lestrade. Je pense que John est sorti d'affaire.

Sur ces mots, Greg se redresse et accélère le rythme et m'envoie des vagues de désir qui affole davantage mon cœur. Je gémis fortement à l'envie qui monte.

Sherlock prend ma queue dans sa main douce et chaude, et commence un va-et-vient rapide tandis que son autre main me tient fermement le torse.

Je me déverse dans sa main en même temps que Greg se vide d'un long jet brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Je soupire de contentement.

Greg se lève et Sherlock m'aide à me redresser pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Il me drape de son Belfast qu'il boutonne de haut en bas et passe son écharpe autour de mon cou.

Je respire son odeur qui m'enveloppe dans un cocon de bien-être. Il se relève et se dirige vers le bois laissé par terre.

— Je suis désolé, John. On aurait dû te demander ton avis avant, mais dans l'urgence, votre vie était plus importante à sauver et du coup, je n'ai pas pensé à me protéger. Et je comprendrais que vous nous en vouliez, je...

— Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Merci ! murmuré-je.

— À ton service, John ! me sourit Greg alors qu'il se rhabillait. Ravi d'avoir pu te sauver de la plus agréable des façons.

Je rougis devant son air assuré et un brin séducteur. Sherlock a des idées assez farfelues, mais pour rien au monde je lui reprocherais de m'avoir sauver la vie. Greg et lui auront ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Je tourne la tête vers Sherlock qui commence à allumer le petit bois dans la cheminée.

— Merci, Sherlock ! Sans toi, je ne s…

— Inutile de me remercier, me coupe-t-il. J'ai fait ce qui était de plus logique.

En d'autres termes, il est heureux que je m'en sois sorti. Avec le temps, je connaissais très bien ses différentes attitudes et je dois avouer que celle-là, je l'ai rarement vu.

Un bon feu ronfle à présent dans l'âtre. Assis, les genoux à la poitrine, je me laisse câliner par la chaleur qui s'en échappe.

— Lestrade, restez ici, je vais retourner au village. Dans deux heures, je serais revenu avec des secours.

— Alors prenez ma parka, sinon, dans votre tenue, c'est vous qu'on retrouvera gelé dans cette forêt.

Sherlock sort dans la bourrasque et nous laisse Lestrade et moi, seuls.

Deux heures plus tard, des policiers et des urgentistes viennent nous porter secours, avec des vêtements chauds que Sherlock a récupérés dans mon sac de voyage, à l'hôtel.

Quant au tueur, son corps sera retrouvé plus en aval, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Affaire classée !


	25. Chap 24 : Telest prisqui croyait prendre

**.**

 **Rating pour ce chapitre :** **M**

 **Chapitre 24 : Diogene's club – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

 **Ou comment** **savoir qui manipule qui.**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

Si je devais me décrire en quelques mots, je dirais : calme et posé, fidèle, facile à vivre, séducteur, modeste et discret. Par contre, au contact de mon colocataire, ce serait plutôt : curieux, intrépide, irritable, courageux et protecteur.

Pourtant, ce que je m'apprête à faire, ne me ressemble vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout !

.

Je quitte le 221B Baker Street très tard, à l'heure où je devrais me coucher en temps normal.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai téléphoné à Mycroft pour lui demander de se retrouver quelque part pour parler. Je pense que ma requête l'a beaucoup surpris – si je considère le silence qui a suivi –, ne pensant pas un seul instant que je veuille le voir de mon plein gré.

Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il est sur ses gardes ; ma demande est bien trop insolite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Gouvernement britannique qui désamorce des complots chaque jour.

Je pensais, par ailleurs, qu'il accepterait de me voir juste après mon appel. Au contraire, il a souhaité que je le retrouve très tard en soirée. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, mais je ferais avec.

Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort de se méfier de moi, parce que je ne vais pas le rencontrer pour causer chiffons autour d'une tasse de thé – quoi que, vu l'heure, la seule boisson qu'il pourrait me proposer est un bon whisky – surtout quand on connaît le contexte de chacune de nos rencontres. Je serai également très vigilant, car je suis persuadé qu'il tentera de profiter de la situation.

J'ai passé plusieurs jours à peaufiner mon plan en cherchant tout ce qui pourrait m'y aider. Je savais que « _la chose »_ était dans la chambre de mon colocataire, alors j'ai prétexté de changer ses draps pour _la_ lui dérober.

Je fouille un peu partout dans le fatras qui encombrait sa chambre. Je tombe sur un carton, bien caché dans le placard, sous un de mes pulls que je cherchais depuis quelque temps et qui ne s'y trouvait pas lors de mon dernier rangement de linge.

 _Calme-toi, John ! Respire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vole tes affaires et ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher_ , résisté-je à l'envie d'aller crier contre mon colocataire qui n'apprécierait pas non plus que je fouille dans ses affaires.

Ce que je découvre à l'intérieur me laisse songeur : il contenait diverses choses des plus troublantes qui me font frissonner du plus profond de mon être ; des objets qui feront très probablement partie des prochaines expériences. Je me suis toujours demandé, quand on a commencé les expériences, à quels moments il y aurait recours. Je pense que leur présence dans cette chambre prouve que j'aurais ma réponse très bientôt.

En attendant, je préfère me concentrer sur mon plan d'attaque avant d'imaginer différents scénarios sur ce que Sherlock comptait faire de tout ça. Je trouve finalement ce que je cherchais et _la_ mets à l'abri dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de son absence.

.

Sherlock, lunettes de protection sur le nez, est dans la cuisine, penché sur une solution d'une couleur très particulière. Il est en train de verser un liquide par goutte-à-goutte et note les effets sur une feuille. J'ignore ce qu'il expérimente, et en fait, je m'en fiche comme de ma première dent. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la chimie.

Je prends bien soin de lui cacher ce que je transporte dans mes mains, en les enfilant rapidement dans mes poches arrières et à la ceinture de mon pantalon. J'enfile mon blouson par-dessus. Je suis fin prêt.

Je passe une tête dans la cuisine.

— Je sors ! Ne m'attends pas. Je risque de rentrer tard.

Sherlock ne lève même pas la tête de son expérience. J'ai un pincement au cœur quand il m'ignore comme ça. En même temps, je lui ai promis de ne plus sortir avec des femmes, et il a suffisamment confiance en moi pour me croire sur parole. Mais un petit « bonne soirée » ne m'aurait pas déplu, surtout à cause de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

.

J'arrive au Diogene's club. À cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus aucun client et le silence rend les lieux lugubres. Je suis reçu par Wilder, le concierge, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Pour la première fois, j'entends le son de sa voix.

— Monsieur Holmes vous attend à l'étage. La deuxième porte à droite, dit-il de sa voix monocorde avant de s'en aller.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce pour y avoir été piégé, il y a quelques semaines. Je commence à me demander si mon idée était finalement si bonne que ça. J'espère vraiment que tout se déroulera comme prévu, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien avec un Holmes.

Devant la porte, j'hésite. La main à quelques centimètres du battant, je me retiens avant de finalement frapper trois coups secs.

— Entrez ! me lance Mycroft de l'intérieur.

J'entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Mycroft est assis sur le même fauteuil que la dernière fois, à défaut qu'au lieu du portable, il lisait un livre.

— Bonsoir, John ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. J'ai craint un moment que vous ayez changé d'avis, dit-il en refermant le bouquin et le poser sur la table basse.

— Bonsoir, Mycroft. En général, quand c'est moi qui demande à voir quelqu'un, je ne me débine pas.

J'observe vite fait la pièce. Je n'y avais pas tellement fait attention la première fois, trop focalisé sur le lit, mais la pièce n'était pas vraiment une chambre, mais aménagée comme un loft. Une grande bibliothèque orne tout le mur du fond jusqu'au plafond ; un espace salon avec deux fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse ; et chose tout à fait insolite : un mini-bar en face du lit.

— Puis-je connaître cette envie si soudaine de me voir ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me revoir en dehors des expériences de Sherlock. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie. À votre hésitation devant la porte, vous doutiez d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre démarche. Donc je suppose que vous voulez me faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour la dernière fois. Je n'aime pas spécialement me faire frapper, mais s'il faut en passer par là pour que nous puissions repartir sur de bonnes bases, alors je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Je suis étonné qu'il soit prêt se laisser frapper pour se faire pardonner, lui, si prompt à garder un visage impeccable en toute circonstance – un hématome ne ferait pas un très bel effet. Je pourrais l'exaucer, mais j'aurais l'impression d'entrer dans son jeu et je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser diriger ma petite vendetta à sa convenance.

Oui, le frapper était la première idée que j'ai eue à l'esprit, mais ce serait trop simple, trop rapide. Mycroft a besoin de plus de raffinement, d'une action à la hauteur de son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je devais me hisser à son niveau. Alors non, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui accorder ce qu'il veut ou de lui montrer qu'il peut deviner mes intentions.

Je m'avance vers lui. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant. Il ferme les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup-de-poing. J'attrape le revers de son costume coûteux et me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'est la méthode la plus efficace pour endormir sa méfiance, en lui donnant ce qu'il veut plus que tout. Il est, comme me l'a dit Sherlock, le meilleur dans le jeu des déductions. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'est l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste.

Mycroft ouvre les yeux. Dans son regard, je le vois surpris de mon geste.

Je me recule et lui lance le genre de regard que je fais pour séduire mes proies. J'ai bien remarqué que je lui fais de l'effet, alors autant en profiter.

Il lève les sourcils, une mimique qui le fait ressembler à Sherlock.

J'enlève mon blouson en faisant attention que l'objet que je cache dans ma ceinture, soit bien dissimulé à l'intérieur, au moment où je le pose sur un des fauteuils. Les deux autres sont dans mes poches de pantalon à portée de main. Je dois tout de même faire attention qu'il ne porte pas ses mains aux mauvais endroits ou Mycroft pourrait s'en servir contre moi.

Il se dirige vers le mini-bar, en face du lit pour ouvrir une bouteille de Bourbon. Le liquide ambré me laisse bien tenter. Il s'approche de moi et me tend un verre.

— Buvez ceci. La nuit ne fait que commencer et vous aurez besoin d'un remontant.

Il boit son verre tandis que je garde le mien en main. Je récupère son verre vide devant son étonnement et pose les deux sur la table basse. Je préfère rester sobre pour la première partie de mon plan. Je connais la force de Mycroft et il est hors de question que je fasse preuve de la moindre faiblesse le moment venu.

Mes mains se posent sur son torse. Je lui retire son veston que je lance sur le fauteuil et déboutonne un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise.

— Eh bien, John, je suis surpris de tant d'audace.

Les yeux dans les yeux et avec un rire séduisant, je le pousse sur le lit. Celui-ci s'allonge confortablement sur la couette. Je monte à califourchon sur ses longues jambes après voir retirer mes chaussures.

À quatre pattes, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrasse avec plus de fougue. Il se laisse faire. Ses mains s'aventurent dans mes cheveux, mon cou, sur mes épaules, mon dos et les descends plus au sud. J'attrape ses poignets et les remonte au-dessus de sa tête sans briser notre union. Il ne m'oppose aucune résistance.

Tout en l'embrassant, j'écarte les pans de sa chemise et lui caresse le torse. Mes doigts frôlent ses tétons. Je les titille en roulant les pouces sur les pointes. Je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche. Il semble s'oublier dans mon baiser et je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour récupérer les menottes (petit cadeau de la part de Greg) dans mes poches pour encercler ses poignets.

Il rompt le baiser en comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'a pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je l'attache à la tête de lit.

— Ah… Je me disais bien que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai, soupire-t-il. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez des menottes dans vos poches. Me frapper aurait été plus simple, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vous. C'est ingénieux ! Depuis quand vous adonnez-vous à ce genre de pratique ?

— Mmm ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même ? Évidemment, j'ai été à bonne école et vous êtes un très bon professeur !

— Vous m'étonnerez toujours, John. Finalement, ces expériences vous ont bien changé. Dans le bon sens, je dois dire. Bon, vous m'avez eu, vous êtes content ? Maintenant, détachez-moi !

Je lui rends un grand sourire, un sourire froid et pervers.

— Si vous pensiez que je m'arrêterais là, vous vous trompez lourdement.

— Oh ! Vous voulez me violer comme je l'ai fait sur vous ? Je suis curieux de voir ça, ricane-t-il. Vous savez que je serai honoré de vous avoir en moi.

Je me lève et descends du lit. De toute évidence, il n'a pas deviné mes véritables intentions. S'il pense que je vais coucher avec lui, il se met un doigt dans l'oeil.

 _Très bien, que le jeu commence !_

Dans un premier temps, je récupère mon portable et prends un photo de Mycroft dans cette position qui fera hurler de rire Sherlock. Mycroft fronce les sourcils, par vraiment content de cette initiative.

Je le range dans ma poche de veste et récupère à la place ce que j'ai caché jusqu'à présent. Je prends en main la cravache et me retourne vers Mycroft en lui jetant un regard de défi. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux. Il comprend parfaitement ce que je m'apprête à faire.

— John ! dit Mycroft, mal à l'aise. Je doute que cet objet soit adapté pour une partie de jambes en l'air entre gentleman. Je ne donne pas dans le sadomasochisme. Ne faites pas… Mmh ?

Je le fais taire par un baiser très appuyé. Je ne suis plus à un près.

— Chuuuut… Vous avez été un vilain garçon, alors maintenant, je vais devoir vous punir, lui susurré-je à l'oreille.

Je pose la cravache sur le lit et reprends le déshabillage de Mycroft. D'abord, je lui retire chaussures et chaussettes, puis je déboutonne le pantalon et descends la braguette. J'entends son souffle s'accélérer. D'un mouvement sec, je retire son pantalon. Son slip cache encore son intimité. À aucun moment, il ne se débat. Ses jambes ne sont pas entravées, pourtant, il ne m'oppose aucune résistance. Grand bien lui fasse !

Je reprends la cravache et la fais glisser sur sa joue, son cou. Je frôle les tétons et descends toujours plus bas. J'appuie sur la bosse qui commence à se former. Mycroft pousse de petits gémissements obscènes. Je suis pris d'une envie irrésistible de le voir se perdre dans l'orgasme devant moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et me frappe mentalement. Pourquoi suis-je pris par de telles pensées ? Je dois me ressaisir et faire ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. D'un coup, je claque la cravache sur son torse, puis encore une fois. Je change d'angle et je le fouette de plus en plus fort. Là où le caoutchouc tombe, la peau rougit.

— John…, gémit Mycroft. Je sais que ce que je vous ai fait n'était pas très loyal, mais si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont j'ai envie de vous faire.

Pris de colère, je le frappe de toutes mes forces, ses joues, ses bras, son torse, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Je veux qu'il ait mal pour le faire taire. Je veux qu'il me haïsse, qu'il renonce aux expériences, qu'il me foute la paix !

Je sais que je prends un gros risque en lui faisant subir une telle humiliation. Qui sait ce que Mycroft me réservera à l'avenir. Je dois être maso. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me complaire dans la violence gratuite et pourtant, à chaque coup que je donne, je me sens mieux. Je me libère de ce sentiment d'oppression accumulé au fil des mois. Car mon statut de mâle dominant reprend le dessus.

Pendant longtemps, les expériences m'ont rendu faible et passif. Mais je suis un homme qui a sa fierté. J'ai besoin de me sentir supérieur.

Alors je frappe. Encore. Et encore.

Je devrais maintenant l'entendre crier de douleur, mais c'est un tout autre son qui sort de ses lèvres. Il appréciait le traitement que je lui faisais endurer.

— Vous êtes un grand malade, Mycroft ! Comment pouvez-vous aimer de vous faire battre ?

— Tout simplement parce que c'est vous ! Et dans un sens, vous voir vous débattre contre moi me donne une joie immense. Vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui si je vous laissais indifférent. Peut-être qu'au fond de vous, vous aimez jouer avec le feu. Libérez-moi, John et je vous ferais découvrir ce que vous n'osez pas demander !

— JE (shlack !) NE (shlack !) SUIS (shlack !) PAS (shlack !) VOTRE (shlack !) JOUET ! (shlack !)

Je suis hors de moi. Je voulais effacer le sourire narquois que me lance Mycroft. Comment se fait-il que les coups ne lui fassent aucun effet ?

Je saisis son sexe à travers le sous-vêtement et serre très fort. Mycroft a un hoquet de douleur. Enfin, il a la réaction que je voulais. J'ai envie de le lui arracher pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la mettre en moi. Mais le médecin que je suis, ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à un tel niveau.

Il fait chaud et j'ai besoin d'un remontant. Je me lève pour récupérer mon verre et le bois cul sec. Une fois vide, je le jette sur le tapis. Il ne se brise pas et se contente de rouler sous la table.

Le corps de Mycroft est zébré de marques rouges plus ou moins prononcées. À ce constat, ma colère reflue. Je ne suis pas un homme violent par nature, pourtant, ce que je venais de faire est indigne de moi.

Je reprends la cravache et poursuis mon traitement avec plus de douceur. Cette fois, je veux le faire jouir rien qu'avec la houssine. Je vais lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Je connais très bien les zones sensibles et je m'y attelle avec précision. Mycroft halète de plus en plus fort alors que j'appuie sur la pointe de son sexe fièrement dressée dans son slip.

Quelque chose se passe. Mes yeux fatiguent de plus en plus. Je me sens somnolent. Je ne comprends pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'alcool qui me fait cet effet… À moins qu'il ait versé un somnifère dedans…

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? marmonné-je, tandis que je m'affaisse à côté de lui.

— En fait, j'espérais que vous le buviez avant. Je pensais me servir des menottes contre vous et vous faire goûter de cette délicieuse cravache, avec moins de force quand même, mais j'ai fait preuve d'optimisme en pensant que tout se déroulerait comme je l'avais prévu… Ohé, John ! Ne vous endormez pas tout de suite, détachez-moi ! Hé ! John ! Vous n'allez pas me lai-…

Je n'entends pas la suite, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers moelleux, je plonge dans un sommeil profond.

.

Quand je reprends connaissance, le jour était levé. Tous mes souvenirs de la veille reviennent d'assaut.

— Ah ! Enfin ! Je pensais que vous étiez mort, plaisante Mycroft.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur un coude avec un mouvement de recul. À quelques centimètres de moi, Mycroft me fixe de son regard gris. Les rayons du soleil traversent la grande fenêtre pour nimber le corps presque nu de l'aîné des Holmes d'une lueur dorée.

Je ne peux pas. Je refuse de l'admettre. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ce que j'ai sous les yeux est digne d'un tableau de maître. C'est impossible ! C'est impensable et pourtant, je le pense. Et mon cœur manque un battement. Moi qui croyais que seul Sherlock dégageait une aura aussi attirante, je me rends compte que Mycroft n'était pas son frère pour rien.

Pour la première fois, j'admets que Mycroft possédait un corps sublime. Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? J'étais si repoussé par sa personne au point d'en être dégoûté que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de mieux l'observer. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir nu, pourtant, à ce moment-là, mon trouble n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressens à présent. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je me tourne de l'autre côté, coupant notre contact visuel pour ne pas montrer mon trouble.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ah ! Oui, vous n'avez pas apprécié mon "petit cadeau de bienvenue" ? C'est pourtant bien inoffensif comparé à ce que j'aurais pu vous donner, genre un aphrodisiaque, par exemple…

N'en pouvant plus, je m'empourpre de colère et de gêne.

— Cessez vos idioties ! Je rentre ! dis-je en sortant du lit pour remettre mes chaussures et mon blouson. Je replace la cravache dans ma ceinture.

— Vous savez que je ne sens plus mes bras ? J'ai des fourmis de partout, se plaint Mycroft.

— Désolé ! dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je le détache et range les menottes dans les poches de mon blouson. Mycroft se frotte les poignets rougis par les fers. Il s'assoit au bord du lit.

— Maintenant, nous sommes quittes ! Et je vous prierais de ne plus essayer de me séduire à l'avenir. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

— Vous mentez très mal, John. Et vous manquez cruellement de conviction dans vos propos. Je suis un peu plus fin que Sherlock en matière d'émotions humaines pour en côtoyer quotidiennement. J'ai bien vu que je ne vous laissais plus aussi indifférent qu'au début. Votre dégoût pour moi a disparu pour laisser place à un autre sentiment que je vous laisse deviner. Vous commencez à me voir avec un œil nouveau.

 _Doux Jésus ! Que quelqu'un lui trouve une autre cible à chasser !_ prié-je.

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je ne-…

Un bip retentit. Un message de Sherlock. Je souris en le lisant :

"Kennington park. Faux suicide. Besoin de ton avis. » – SH

— Quoi qu'il en soit, vous venez de réussir la dernière épreuve avec brio. Vous êtes prêt pour la seconde étape.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? dis-je en relevant les yeux de mon portable.

— Pour les explications, il faudra vous adresser à mon frère. Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant et j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Je frissonne à son sourire enjôleur. Se peut-il que Sherlock et Mycroft m'aient tendu un piège sans que je le sache ? Alors ma petite vengeance n'était que le résultat d'une expérience ?

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je quitte le Diogène's club sans plus attendre.

Le soleil du matin était aveuglant. Une belle journée s'annonce alors qu'au fond de moi, un orage se préparait.

J'appelle un taxi pour retrouver Sherlock sur les lieux du crime. Pour les explications, je préfère attendre qu'on soit chez nous.

Et ça va barder !


	26. Chap 25 : Sexe et alcool

**Warning spécial : Il y a un passage où il est sujet de tentative de viol et de soumission chimique. À lire avec la plus grande prudence.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M** **A**

 **Chapitre 25 : Dans le quartier Soho – Sexe et alcool ne font pas bon ménage**

 **Ou comment l'orage peut laisser passer une éclaircie inespérée.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Déjà un an !

Un an que ma vie s'est brisée.

Un an que tous mes espoirs de fonder une famille s'est anéantie en un instant.

Un an que j'ai réaménagé à Baker Street.

Un an que ma nouvelle vie est redevenue toute sauf ordinaire.

Le temps passe si vite et paradoxalement, il m'a semblé que c'était hier que je la tenais encore dans mes bras.

— Mary… Tu me manques tant…

À genoux devant sa sépulture, je dépose un bouquet de roses rouges.

— Tes préférées ! Je sais que tu les adorais.

Je contemple la stèle où le nom, « Mary Elizabeth Watson », écrit en lettres dorées, me rappelle qu'elle a bien existé. Je regrette de n'avoir jamais su si j'allais avoir une fille ou un garçon. Je ne connaissais même pas le prénom que Mary voulait donner à notre bébé.

Nous avions peu de photos de notre vie commune, trop courte, exceptées celles de notre mariage. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert notre album. Apercevoir son sourire me fait toujours un pincement au cœur, car je savais qu'elle restera à jamais figée.

— Mary… Je sais que tu n'ignores pas ce que je fais de ma vie. J'imagine que tu dois être choquée. Tu sais, je t'entends parfois, pendant les expériences. J'ai l'impression que tu me soutiens. Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? Peut-être ai-je besoin de ta bénédiction ? Tu penses que j'ai eu raison de confier ma vie à Sherlock ? J'aimerais tellement être sûr que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mon cœur l'est en tout cas. Je sais qu'il tient à moi pourtant. J'ai l'impression de voir de la jalousie dans ses yeux et dans son comportement quand je suis avec d'autres que lui. Il est tellement fermé aux émotions. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui en parler. J'ai si peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il arrête tout. Mais j'ai besoin de ces expériences. Je t'avoue que j'ai pris goût au sexe, surtout quand c'est avec lui. Juste pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je couche avec d'autres. Ça me donne l'impression d'être le centre de ses intérêts. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Il est si compliqué. C'est pour ça aussi que je l'aime tant. Tu savais que je l'ai aimé avant de nous rencontrer ? Oui, tu l'as su dès l'instant où il est réapparu d'entre les morts, et pourtant, tu m'as accepté dans ta vie, sans poser de questions.

J'aurais aimé que Sherlock m'accompagne aujourd'hui, après tout, elle l'aimait bien. Et lui aussi.

Une petite voix me parvient. La voix de Mary. Parfois, je l'entends quand le doute me submerge. Une petite voix qui m'encourage :

 _Ce soir, il sera vulnérable. Profites-en !_ l'entends-je dans ma tête.

C'est comme un conseil bienveillant, un _Jiminy_ _Cricket_ qui me guide. J'aime à penser que Mary me soutient dans mes choix.

Mais depuis une semaine, Sherlock et moi, nous nous ignorons. C'est à peine si nous nous adressions la parole. Je devrais me sentir soulager d'avoir enfin la paix, pourtant, nos petites habitudes me manquent cruellement ; il est tellement addictif.

Mme Hudson nous a disputés et a cessé de nous offrir ses gâteaux tant que nous ne serions pas réconciliés. Lestrade me soutient, pensant, à juste titre, que je ne pouvais pas être fautif aux vues de tout ce que je supporte avec Sherlock. Il m'a même proposé de m'héberger, si besoin. Je suis heureux d'avoir un ami sur qui compter, seulement, fuir ne résoudra rien.

La dispute est arrivée un matin, après une affaire assez stressante, suite à une discussion avec Mycroft précédemment. Quand j'ai interrogé Sherlock sur les sous-entendus de son frère, il m'a annoncé, avec un grand sérieux, que j'étais sexuellement immature, incapable de tenir plus de cinq minutes sans que je m'endorme après l'acte, ni refréner mon excitation dans la durée. Il m'a explicitement détaillé ce que je devais faire pour résoudre ce problème.

J'ai vu rouge sur le coup. Incapable de me maîtriser, je l'ai frappé. Il a enfoncé le clou en ajoutant mon incapacité à contenir mes émotions pendant mes ébats. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Et je l'ai frappé encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Je me suis refermé sur moi-même. Je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Il n'a plus rien dit, encaissant les coups sans broncher.

Son visage était en sang. Une lueur dans ses yeux me montrait son incompréhension, sa peine. J'ai pris peur et je suis resté pétrifié face à mon comportement. Il a fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant que je le soigne, et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant deux jours, avant qu'il ne consente à sortir pour les enquêtes, dont j'ai été ouvertement écarté : mon état d'esprit était trop étroit pour lui apporter une quelconque aide sur une affaire, m'a-t-il dit. C'était le coup de grâce. Après son départ, j'ai pleuré.

La semaine a été difficile. Il boudait dans son coin et moi du mien. J'ai refusé de faire d'autres expériences dans ces conditions. Nous sommes restés chacun sur nos positions. J'ai quand même regretté de ne pas avoir su contrôler toute cette colère tapie au fond de moi ; il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. Le problème ne venait pas des expériences, je les ai très bien assimilées dans mon quotidien. C'est la façon dont il m'a parlé qui m'a fait le plus de mal.

— Je t'avoue que cette situation me pèse. Si tu étais encore là, je suis persuadé que tu ferais tout pour me convaincre de lui pardonner. Tu lui as toujours tout pardonné. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que lui, alors le perdre me ferait encore plus de mal. Je te promets de faire un effort. Au revoir, Mary. Je t'aime.

Je me relève en époussetant mes genoux et quitte le cimetière.

Je me décide à faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Je vais cuisiner un bon repas pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Sherlock n'est pas quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup, mais s'il accepte au moins une bouchée, ce serait un début de réconciliation.

Le soir venu, je m'attelle aux fourneaux sous l'ignorance totale de Sherlock. C'est un crève-cœur de le voir si obtus. J'aimerais tellement qu'il comprenne le mécanisme des sentiments et pourquoi il m'est impossible de ne rien ressentir. Avec Greg et Mycroft, j'arrive à peu près à rester neutre, mais quand je suis avec lui, il me chamboule complètement.

À l'heure du repas, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire pour l'inviter à table. Sherlock, pas décidé à se laisser amadouer, critique mon comportement manipulateur et refuse de manger.

Fou de rage, dépité et ne voulant pas engager une ultime dispute qui ne mènera nulle part, je pars en claquant la porte.

J'en ai marre ! Il est impossible d'avoir une conversation adulte avec lui. On ne peut pas dire que je sois un homme exigeant… J'ai tout accepté : je le suis sans rechigner à travers le pays et le monde pour ses enquêtes ; j'ai accepté de faire ces expériences pour lui ; j'ai sacrifié la possibilité de me trouver une nouvelle épouse pour rester auprès de lui parce que je l'aime plus que tout. Et pour quoi ? Me critiquer ! Et rien en retour ! Quel égoïste !

Je prends le métro et me rends dans le quartier Soho. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : me saouler la gueule ! Et quoi de plus original qu'un pub gay pour changer de mes habitudes.

Autrefois, je ne m'y serais rendu sous aucun prétexte, hormis lors d'une enquête. Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas gay, et rien que le fait de m'y rendre en sa compagnie alimentait des rumeurs, qui, à l'époque, devenaient étouffantes.

Je ne le suis pas plus maintenant, mais les expériences m'ont ouvert d'autres perspectives. Et puis, le sexe entre hommes n'est pas si différent que le sexe hétéro. Avec un peu d'habitude, on s'y fait et au final, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Il est loin le temps où j'étais réticent à me dénuder.

Tout le long du trajet, je vérifie que personne ne me suive. Sherlock a tendance à me filer quand je quitte l'appartement en colère. Il sait que dans ces moments d'égarement, je fais des bêtises. Quand je suis saoul, j'ai tendance à me faire bastonner, alors je me suis dit que dans un pub gay, je ne risquais pas grand-chose : qui s'intéresserait à un petit homme grisonnant et quarantenaire ?

.

Assis au comptoir, je regarde les allées et venues des serveurs qui préparaient les cocktails et les servaient en salle.

J'ai choisi le premier bar qui venait et je ne me suis pas préoccupé de ce qu'il s'y passait. La musique est sympa et il y a beaucoup de monde : c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les employés avaient entre vingt et quarante ans et certains étaient habillés en femme, vraiment très convaincante pour m'être fait avoir en essayant d'en draguer une, un peu plus craignos pour d'autres : vous avez déjà vu des femmes maquillées outrageusement avec des muscles et des pectoraux surdimensionnés *****?

J'enfile les verres les uns après les autres, sans réfléchir. Je voulais juste oublier Sherlock, au moins un temps. J'ose espérer qu'aucune connaissance ne me verrait ici, sinon, j'en entendrais parler longtemps.

— Alors, mon mignon, tu es tout seul ce soir ? me lance le barman, un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux noisette et une barbe sculptée, qui remplit mon verre.

— Oui, j'ai envie d'oublier ma vie cette nuit.

— Un chagrin d'amour ?

— Si ce n'était que ça… Il se fiche de moi. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont ses expériences, désapprouvé-je avec dédain.

— Vas-y doucement avec l'alcool, Chéri, ce n'est pas ça qui réglera tes soucis. Rien ne vaut une bonne discussion. Peut-être devrais-tu lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

— Même pas en rêve ! C'est un sociopathe, doublé d'un complexe de supériorité. Il n'a pas d'amis à part moi. Mes sentiments ne l'intéressent pas. Il veut juste mon amitié.

— Essaye de le rendre jaloux. S'il a un tant soit peu de sentiments cachés au fond de lui, il réagira d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personne ne peut rester insensible à un si joli minois, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, l'employé repart servir d'autres clients.

Je souris en rougissant à son compliment. Son idée n'était pas si idiote que ça. À méditer !

Je ne sais plus à combien de verres j'en étais : huit ou neuf. Ma vue se brouille. À rester assis, je vais finir par m'endormir sur le comptoir.

— Bonsoir ! Vous êtes seul ?

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme qui vient de s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté. Il devait avoir mon âge, avec une tête de plus. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés lui tombaient derrière les oreilles. Ses yeux gris clair étaient très beaux. Il était assez musclé à la vue de ses bras sous son t-shirt. C'est un homme séduisant, mais qui ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Ça me rassure que malgré les expériences, je n'ai toujours aucun attrait pour la gent masculine. C'est peut-être ce que je cherche : une preuve de ma normalité.

— En effet.

— Je le suis également. On pourrait s'asseoir à une table et faire connaissance, me susurre-t-il près de l'oreille en posant une main sur le dossier de ma chaise et l'autre sur le comptoir devant moi.

 _Je suis peut-être éméché, mais je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, mon coco_ , pensé-je, méfiant.

— Je ne crois pas que parler soit votre seule motivation, je me trompe ?

Il me lance un sourire _Colgate_ – il devrait songer à faire de la publicité. On dirait un Casanova en chasse à la recherche d'un pigeon solitaire. Moi qui pensais passer inaperçu au milieu de tous ces gays, bien plus attirants que ma personne, c'est raté.

En tant normal, je l'aurais envoyé se faire voir ailleurs, mais dans mon état d'ébriété et le pourquoi de ma présence ici, ce que je pense n'est pas forcément très logique dans mon esprit. Et puis, j'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie pour passer le temps. Alors lui ou un autre…

— Alors juste pour discuter, hein !

— Je m'appelle Matt et vous ?

— John.

— Enchanté, John.

Nouveau sourire éblouissant. J'aurais dû prendre mes lunettes de soleil.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à une table libre où une bouteille de Bourbon et deux verres attendaient leurs propriétaires. Une veste de costume recouvrait un attaché-case sur la banquette : un employé de bureau à n'en pas douter.

Belle vue du comptoir depuis l'emplacement, ça devait faire un moment qu'il m'observait.

Il n'y a pas de lumière, l'ampoule de la petite lampe de table semble grillée… Ou juste dévissée. Je tourne l'ampoule et… Oh ! Miracle ! La lumière fut ! Grâce à Sherlock, je repère facilement ce genre de détail. J'imagine que l'homme voulait un peu plus d'intimités avec moi, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

Autour de nous, à d'autres tables, des hommes se bécotaient, voire plus. Je me sens gêné de me trouver au milieu de tous ces mâles en chaleur. Je regrette un peu de m'être laissé entraîné.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et lui un peu plus loin. Nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui parle. Je me contente d'écouter. Ça a toujours été mon point fort. Je ne comprends pas tout, mon cerveau a du mal à suivre. Je me contente d'acquiescer quand il demande mon avis.

Nous buvons la bouteille d'alcool. Le goût est très agréable et réchauffe mon gosier.

J'ignore quand la situation a basculé : je me retrouve dans les bras de ce type qui dévore mon cou et mon torse dénudé avec une main dans mon pantalon en train de me peloter les fesses.

À quel moment me suis-je déshabillé ? Je devrais m'en offusquer en le repoussant, pourtant, je n'en ai pas la force, et mon envie montante me suggère de faire quelque chose de plus physique, tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire chaud tout d'un coup !

Ensuite, c'est un peu embrouillé dans mon esprit : je vois un homme en noir, grand et brun avec de sublimes boucles, cogner Steve… Jack ? Euh… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? De toute façon, quelle importance ? Il n'est plus en état de me le dire. Le pauvre homme se trouve assommé à côté de la banquette.

La tête dans le brouillard, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Je suis empoigné par mon sauveur qui me remet debout. En plissant les yeux et m'approchant de son visage pour mieux distinguer ses traits, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Sherlock. Ou en tout cas, il lui ressemble beaucoup.

— John ! me hurle-t-il. Réponds-moi ! Qu'as-tu bu ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oh oh oh ! glousse-je. T'sais qu't'es mignon, toi. Tu m'tiens compagnie c'te nuit ?

Bien évidemment, je suis complètement à l'ouest et j'ai vraiment envie de le prendre ici, sur cette table, tellement je me sens serré dans mon pantalon. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avalé, mais ça me fait un effet du tonnerre plus au sud.

Il me rhabille à la hâte. Heureusement que je me suis rassis, sinon, je me serais écroulé à cause de ses mouvements brusques pour passer mon pull sur la tête.

— Vous êtes son ami ? Je pense que ce type lui a donné une poudre aphrodisiaque mélangé. Mélangé à l'alcool, ça donne des effets assez stupéfiants. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait ce coup. Votre ami va en avoir pour quelques heures avant que ça ne se dissipe. Si vous souhaitez un peu d'intimités le temps que ça passe, je vous suggère d'aller à l'hôtel d'à côté. Vous y serez plus tranquille, dit un des serveurs qui me disait vaguement quelque chose… Peut-être celui qui m'a causé tout à l'heure.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Sherlock m'entraîne, sans ménagement, au milieu de la foule pour sortir dans la rue.

La rue était bondée en ce vendredi soir. L'air doux me réveille un peu, juste assez pour marcher sans me cogner contre un lampadaire.

Nous arrivons devant une porte émettant un tintement en s'ouvrant.

— Une chambre ! lâche Sherlock devant le comptoir de l'accueil.

Je ne tente pas de décrire l'apparence du réceptionniste. Son sourire, sous une couche de rouge à lèvres, me tire une grimace très suggestive, alors pour ce qui est de sa tenue, je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler. Tout indique dans quel genre d'établissement nous nous trouvions.

Dans le couloir qui nous amène à notre chambre, j'entends des sons obscènes et très révélateurs provenant des autres portes. Ça m'excite beaucoup.

Sherlock ouvre la porte de notre chambre et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Juste derrière lui, je souris malicieusement à l'idée qui venait de germer dans mon esprit. Je le pousse sans ménagement pour le faire tomber sur le grand lit ovale de taille XXL. Choqué, Sherlock se redresse sur ses coudes. Mon regard séducteur ne le quitte pas tandis que je recule jusqu'à la porte et la ferme à clé d'une main dans mon dos.

— John ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? dit-il, inquiet, peu habitué à me voir dans cet état.

— Oui, Sherlock, j'vais bien. Mais j'irais beaucoup mieux après.

— Après quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas. D'ailleurs, la suite est suffisamment explicite sur mes intentions.

Je retire ma veste, mon pull, mon chemisier que j'envoie valdinguer aux quatre coins de la pièce dans une tentative maladroite de paraître séduisant.

Le souffle de Sherlock se coupe un instant, assis sur le lit et ne bougeant pas un seul muscle. Je dois lui faire un sacré choc.

Je continue en retirant mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon jeans. Mes gestes sont gauches et maladroits, mais dans l'état où je suis, je ne peux pas faire plus sexy. Vêtu que d'un slip rouge, j'arbore une érection prodigieuse dont la pointe menace de sortir par une ouverture.

Les yeux de Sherlock changent. Il n'est plus du tout dans la surprise et l'incompréhension. Il m'observe avec intensité et beaucoup d'intérêt. Il se dévêt entièrement en se relevant. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai envie de lui, de son corps parfait… Et de ce qui pend entre ses cuisses. Mes yeux gourmands ne quittent pas son appendice et ma langue sur mes lèvres suggère mon appétit.

Debout en face de moi, il me fait pivoter, dos au lit. Il prend mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser. Le baiser devient très vite de plus en plus profond à mesure que nous nous explorions. Comment ne pas succomber à des lèvres si douces ?

Il brise le baiser me faisant grogner de frustration. J'en veux plus ! Il pose son index sur mes lèvres alors que je voulais recommencer. Ses mains entourent mes hanches et il glisse deux doigts de chaque côté de mon slip et fait descendre très lentement le tissu à mes pieds. Je m'assois sur le lit et il me le retire.

Complètement nus, mon désir s'enflamme. Je me relève pour contourner Sherlock et le pousse sur le lit. Il se réceptionne, les bras en croix et je me jette sur lui, parcourant de baisers gourmands sa jugulaire que je suce avec envie. Sherlock essaie de me repousser pour reprendre le dessus, mais je tiens bon.

Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Enfin, le bois n'est qu'une métaphore…

Je descends plus bas, suçant ses tétons goulûment. Ils durcissent et je les attrape entre mes dents pour les chatouiller de ma langue. Son souffle est rapide et sa poitrine se soulève et s'affaisse à un rythme effréné.

Je poursuis la descente le long de l'abdomen pour atteindre mon objectif, et le prends en bouche. Il geint et se tortille pour se soustraire à mon étreinte. Plus il tente de se dérober, plus je renforce mes va-et-vient, en émettant un bruit de succions très audible sur ma besogne. Je l'entoure de mes dents et serre un peu pour le calmer. L'effet est immédiat. Mes mains cajolent ses bourses. Je faufile un doigt en lui pour préparer la suite.

Cette nuit, c'est moi qui expérimente et Sherlock est mon joli cobaye. Dommage que je n'ai pas de menottes, ça aurait été plus drôle.

Son sperme remplit ma bouche. C'est tellement bon que j'en redemande et je le pompe plus fort, creusant mes joues pour le sentir tout entier. J'entends Sherlock gémir bruyamment. Il a cessé de se débattre, vaincu.

 _Tu as tort de me laisser faire, car je vais me servir de ton corps à ma guise comme tu le fais avec le mien. Et tu m'as laissé suffisamment matière à tester. Tu vas voir si je suis si inexpérimenté au lit !_

La deuxième vague est moins puissante, mais toujours aussi bonne. Pendant que je le suçais, je le préparais plus profondément en insérant un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, touchant par à-coups la prostate. Pris dans son plaisir, Sherlock ne ressent aucune douleur. Au contraire, son bassin pousse sur mes doigts pour s'empaler davantage.

Je monte à sa hauteur et l'embrasse, partageant sa semence et mon haleine alcoolisée sur sa langue.

Ses longs doigts fins dans mes cheveux, il semble en vouloir plus, alors je l'embrasse sans aucune retenue ; nos langues s'enlacent ; nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ses mains descendent sur mon dos et glissent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il empoigne fermement. Il enfonce un doigt en moi. Je serre les fesses pour le bloquer dans sa tentative.

— Oh, non Sherlock. Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends le contrôle, le contré-je.

Installé entre ses jambes, j'écarte ses cuisses. Sherlock hésite. J'insiste en suçant ses tétons durcis. Il soupire de résignation et remonte ses jambes à la poitrine.

Je suis quand même surpris qu'il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Tant mieux. La raison de ma colère bien encrée dans mon esprit me donne envie de ne pas lui faire de cadeau. Alors non, je ne vais pas être doux avec lui. J'ai une occasion unique de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable quand on me pousse à bout.

Je positionne la pointe de ma queue entre ses fesses et pousse d'un coup. J'ignore son cri de douleur, tellement je suis pris dans mon trip.

Ce que je ressens est sans précédent. Sherlock ne m'avait jamais fait pénétrer un homme jusqu'à présent. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je ne connaissais donc que mon expérience avec les femmes. Mais là, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir : la sensation est divine, certes un peu douloureuse, et une fois le sphincter relâché, c'est comme l'accès à mille sensations qui remontent dans le bas-ventre et fait vibrer tout mon être.

Sherlock actionne un bouton à la tête de lit. Le matelas se met à vibrer, m'envoyant des pulsations dans mon corps. C'est grisant !

Je pousse, je tire en rythme. Je le pilonne de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'y mets toute ma colère, toute ma frustration, toutes mes peurs, tous mes regrets, tous mes sentiments, tout mon cœur. C'est si bon. Plus le temps passe, plus la raison de ma colère diminue pour laisser place à de plus doux sentiments. Mon bassin monte et descend pour sortir complètement et s'enfoncer à nouveau dans un mouvement lent et grisant, tirant des râles profonds à Sherlock à chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée. Il est noyé dans son propre plaisir et avoir le privilège d'être celui qui lui fait perdre le contrôle de son corps me comble de bonheur.

Je me laisse submerger. Trop vite, hélas ! Sherlock a encore raison, je suis incapable de retenir mon orgasme. L'extase nous atteint au même moment.

Après, je ne sais plus trop. Je pense que je me suis écroulé et endormi aussi sec. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que mon cerveau a enregistré.

.

Je me réveille très tard. Près de midi. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir autant. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et j'entendais la circulation des voitures et passants dans la rue.

Je me redresse et c'est là que le coup de masse tombe sur moi : un mal de tête carabiné me fend le crâne. J'ai déjà eu la gueule de bois, mais celle-là est mémorable. Je masse mes tempes pour essayer de calmer la douleur et avoir les idées claires. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire sans modération.

Première constatation : je suis dans ma chambre, totalement habillé, sans les chaussures et sur mon lit. Ça me rappelle bien des cuites que je prenais autrefois et qui m'envoyaient systématiquement ici au réveil. Parfois sur le canapé.

En plus, comme d'habitude, je ne garde aucun souvenir cohérent de ce que j'ai fait la veille. Il y a bien ce rêve assez vague me voyant coucher avec Sherlock, mais je l'imagine mal être le passif dans notre relation. Et puis, j'avais déjà fait un rêve semblable par le passé. Quand je prends une cuite, je finis toujours par rêver que je couche avec Sherlock. Quand mes défenses sont au plus bas, mon cerveau me montre mes plus profonds désirs. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que j'ai fini par comprendre mes sentiments la première fois.

Autant avant, mes rêves me perturbaient, autant maintenant, j'accepte plus facilement mes envies.

Je me lève et me change. Mis à part ma migraine, je me sens vraiment en grande forme et détendu aujourd'hui.

Je descends au salon et trouve Sherlock sur son fauteuil, pianotant sur son portable.

— Bonjour, Sherlock.

— Bonjour, John.

Bon, apparemment, il n'est plus atteint de mutisme et le son de sa voix me paraît plus engageant. Peut-être que notre dispute a finalement été supprimée de son disque dur – au bout d'un moment, il finit toujours par passer à autre chose. Je vais dans la cuisine et récupère un cachet d'aspirine et l'avale avec une longue rasade d'eau. Je prépare deux tasses de thé et en offre une à mon ami.

— Dis-moi… Je suis rentré comment ?

— En taxi.

— Ah… Je croyais…

— Qu'y a-t-il, John ?

— C'est un peu mélangé dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Et après, je ne sais pas. Un rêve peut-être. Tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

— Non.

 _Dommage… J'ai bien cru que cette partie, et ce qui avait suivi, était réelle_ , songé-je, déçu.

— J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a mis au lit ?

— Vu ton état, je n'avais pas le choix ! On t'a mis dans un taxi, après que tu te sois endormi et j'ai été obligé de m'occuper de toi, sinon tu passais la nuit sur le trottoir. Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, il pouvait t'arriver n'importe quoi, me gronde-t-il. C'est une chance que tu sois sain et sauf. Quelle idée t'est passée par la tête d'aller dans le quartier gay la nuit ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres, que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé sans protections ?

Sous les remontrances, je me rends compte combien il s'est inquiété. Je suis passé près de me faire violer. Je me rappelle vaguement du type au comptoir… J'en frissonne encore. J'ignore comment cela s'est terminé, d'ailleurs. Mes souvenirs et mes rêves se mélangent. Je reste persuadé que je n'ai pas eu de relation avec lui. J'en aurais des séquelles ce matin et ce n'est pas le cas.

— Je sais… Excuse-moi.

— Jure-moi de ne plus jamais me refaire ça !

— Promis, Sherlock, réponds-je d'une petite voix.

Il y a un moment de blanc. Pensant que la conversation était terminée, je m'apprête à me lever quand Sherlock reprend la parole :

— Je n'aurais pas dû refuser ton dîner. Je savais que tu l'avais fait pour essayer de nous réconcilier. Je l'ai mangé. Il était très bon.

— Euh… Merci. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé si tu n'avais pas faim. C'est idiot de ma part d'avoir pris la mouche pour si peu. Pardon… Pardon pour tout.

Sherlock semble surpris par ma repentance. Certes, tout n'était pas de ma faute, mais je voulais qu'il me pardonne cette violence que j'ai usée contre lui.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends à présent que je m'y suis mal pris avec toi et que je méritais les coups. Pas autant, certes ! Mais il arrive que mes mots dépassent ma pensée. Tout ce que je veux… Ce que j'aimerais que tu saches… Tu n'es pas mauvais au lit. Bien au contraire ! Je veux juste t'offrir plus. Tu es comme une fleur, tu dois t'épanouir pour montrer ton éclat.

Je le sens vraiment mal à l'aise et il n'arrive pas à me regarder dans les yeux. Moi, je ne le lâche pas instant, trop ému par ses mots.

— Bon ! On a une enquête, lance-t-il pour changer de sujet. J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour nous rendre sur les lieux. Aucune objection ?

— Non, Sherlock. Je te suis ! réponds-je, toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux et ravi que mon évincement des enquêtes soit abandonné.

Sherlock se lève en grimaçant et marche avec difficulté, une main posée en bas de son dos.

— Tout va bien, Sherlock ? m'inquiète-je en le rejoignant.

Il m'écarte d'un geste.

— C'est rien ! Allons-y !

Il met son manteau et quitte le salon.

En le voyant descendre l'escalier avec difficulté, je suis pris d'un gros doute. À moins d'une mauvaise chute ou d'un lumbago – ce qui me paraît peu probable –, je ne vois guère d'autres circonstances qui justifieraient cette douleur à ce niveau. Ou alors…

Mon sourire fleurit sur mon visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _Q_ _uel petit cachottier celui-là !_

* * *

 _*_ _Petit clin d'œil à la série "City Hunter" de Tsukasa Hōjō._


	27. Chap 26 : Travaux pratiques - EPS

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre** **: cette expérience est inspirée des vidéos X sur Internet. Je déconseille fortement de le lire si vous n'êtes pas majeur et psychologiquement prêt à supporter un trop plein d'émotions.** **C'est réservé à des furious comme moi !**

 **Donc si vous n'êtes pas prêt pour vous lancer dans** **un smut à cinq** **, merci de sauter ce chapitre.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : MA**

 **Chapitre 26 : Club de strip-tease – Travaux pratiques / Éducation Physique et Sexuelle (EPS)**

 **Ou comment jeter aux oubliettes son honneur, sa dignité et son amour-propre pour son bien-être.**

 **(John & ****quatre** **strip-teaseurs)**

.

Assis contre la portière de la limousine, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre mes mains, mon cœur fait des bruits inquiétants dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis pas malade, ma santé physique est au sommet de la forme. Moralement, c'est la chute libre dans un gouffre, prêt à m'avaler tout entier et sans aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me lancer dans cet entreprise ?_

Trois jours plus tôt, avec calme et patience, Sherlock m'a détaillé en quoi consisterait l'expérience et comment, moi, je devrais me comporter.

La première fois qu'il a tenté de me l'expliquer, il y a presque dix jours, à sa manière habituelle – c'est-à-dire sans aucun tact et particulièrement offensante –, je me suis emporté très violemment, ce dont je regrette aujourd'hui. La violence n'est nullement une facette de ma personnalité.

La seconde fois, j'ai mis mes réticences de côté et j'ai écouté avec calme.

Sherlock n'est pas idiot, même si c'est un connard de première, et il a été très attentif à mes réactions en choisissant les bons mots – craignant peut-être de s'en prendre un autre sur le nez. Et franchement, ça n'est pas passé loin, tellement mon poing me démangeait.

Sherlock a beaucoup insisté sur l'utilité de celle-ci pour la suite. D'habitude, quand je dis "non", il écoute mes arguments, et soit il la modifiait, soit il ne la faisait pas. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours respecté ma volonté.

Pourtant, cette fois, il m'a longuement expliqué sans détours, ce que cette expérience pouvait apporter à mon corps et ma façon d'aborder ma sexualité dans mes relations futures. C'est la seule qu'il tenait absolument que je ne refuse pas. Il m'a presque supplié avec cette moue tellement adorable qui me fait fondre presque à chaque fois.

J'ai longuement étudié le pour et le contre qui pourrait m'aider à accepter, en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Puis en m'enfermant dans ma chambre quand la présence de mon colocataire se faisait trop lourde à supporter.

J'ai regardé sur le site Internet de ce club de Strip-tease où nous devions nous rendre, une vidéo pour me faire une idée de ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. J'ai vu une homme se faire prendre par un homme et deux femmes à l'occasion d'un enterrement de vie de garçon… C'était terriblement chaud au point que je me suis imaginé à sa place ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on ne pouvait qu'en repartir pleinement comblé.

Après y avoir réfléchi longtemps, et Sherlock m'a laissé bien deux mois, j'ai fini par céder à la tentation. D'un côté, c'était effrayant de se faire prendre par plusieurs personnes qui sont payées pour vous faire atteindre le nirvana, et d'un autre, rien que d'imaginer la scène m'excitait au plus haut point. Depuis, je fais de plus en plus de rêves érotiques, avec trois Sherlock qui me baiseraient en même temps. Rien que ça !

Tandis que la voiture nous emmenait en direction du club privé de Strip-tease, Sherlock et Mycroft gardent le silence de peur de dire le mot qui me ferait changer d'avis. Mais j'avais déjà décidé de le faire et j'avais même accepté la présence de Mycroft. Mais comment de pas appréhender ce qui allait arriver ? Je suis très nerveux.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais le petit diablotin en moi est celui qui m'a fait accepter cette expérience, bien plus que ma raison qui n'avaient qu'à moitié acceptée et ma conscience totalement contre que j'ai relégué au placard. Je vais finir par croire que je réfléchissais plus avec mes couilles qu'avec ma tête !

J'ai bien conscience que les expériences allaient passer à un stade supérieur qui me demanderont plus d'endurance, plus de contrôle, plus d'objectivité et de placardiser mes émotions pour analyser mes sensations.

Ce que j'ai fait depuis un an, c'était ce que n'importe quel individu lambda fait au sein d'un couple : de l'improvisation émotionnelle sexuellement limitée – je reprends ses mots.

Sherlock veut pousser l'expérimentation à la limite qu'un corps puisse supporter, et même dépasser ces fameuses limites pour découvrir, peut-être, ce que l'homme n'a pas encore découvert sur sa sexualité.

Suis-je à ce point stupide pour croire ce jargon ? Comme si mon corps n'avait pas déjà tout exploré à ce jour ! En même temps, Sherlock a toujours eu raison sur tout, et c'est ma curiosité qui m'a incité à en découvrir plus. J'ai vraiment envie de croire à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Jusqu'où compte-t-il pousser les expériences pour le besoin de ses recherches ? J'avoue que tout ça devient nébuleux pour moi, même si dans un sens, j'en profite bien. Je serais curieux de connaître ses motivations.

La voiture s'arrête et ma respiration aussi. Je relève prudemment la tête. Mycroft descend de voiture et salue notre hôtesse qui vient à notre rencontre sur le parking.

Sherlock pose un main sur mon épaule avec douceur. Il fixe son regard sur moi.

— John… Tu es toujours sûr d'y aller ? Tu peux encore refuser, me cajole-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste le trac.

— N'oublie pas qu'à n'importe quel moment, si tu sens que tu ne veux plus continuer, tu peux arrêter. Même si, comme je te l'ai dit, ce travail sur ton corps te sera bénéfique sur le long terme, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

— J'ai très bien compris, Sherlock. J'ai confiance en toi.

Sherlock me fit un léger sourire.

— Très bien, allons-y !

Ce n'est pas vraiment de lui que je doutais, mais de moi-même. Et surtout de ne pas assurer. Je me rends compte que ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était de le décevoir. De ne pas être en mesure d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Je m'extirpe de la limousine et le suis dans le hall du bâtiment où Mycroft et une femme discutaient ensemble en nous attendant ; brune, plutôt pas mal, maquillée avec soin et habillée d'un tailleur moulant. Elle avait le physique d'une femme d'affaires avec un brin d'extravagance. Difficile d'imaginer que le sexe est son métier, aux premiers abords.

En arrivant à leur niveau, elle se tourne vers nous avec un sourire très professionnel.

— Bonjour, Mr Sherlock Holmes. Et vous devez être John Watson. Je peux vous appeler John ? Ce sera plus simple entre nous. Je m'appelle Daphné et je m'occupe de l'organisation des équipes de strip-teaseurs. Je suis persuadée que vous avez des appréhensions quant à ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure. Monsieur Holmes m'a dit qu'il vous avait gardé la surprise pour mieux apprécier l'instant présent. C'est votre première fois ? Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. J'ai déjà vu avec ces deux messieurs, du choix du groupe qui vont vous travailler et de la particularité de leur demande. Venez ! Je vais vous présenter aux personnes qui vont s'occuper de vous.

Nous entrons dans une grande salle composée de plusieurs îlots de tables basses et banquettes en cercle. Le mobilier était très moderne et les couleurs noires, rouges et le métal dominaient l'ensemble des surfaces. La moindre lumière était réfléchie sur les surfaces brillantes.

— Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a personne. Nous ouvrons uniquement le soir pour nos clients, mais pour vous, Mr Holmes a demandé de réserver la salle en journée pour avoir plus d'intimités. J'ai régulièrement ce genre de demande pour des événements particuliers comme les enterrements de vie de jeunes filles, les anniversaires… Il nous arrive même que des producteurs de films utilisent nos services pour certaines scènes. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, nous avons eu Pamela A. en personne qui nous a…

Mycroft se racle la gorge assez fortement pour lui signifier d'abréger son monologue.

— Bref… Nous sommes ouverts à toutes suggestions, minaude-t-elle.

C'est nullement un endroit où je rêverais de fêter un anniversaire.

J'ignore si elle est au courant que nous faisions une expérience sur le sexe. En fait, je suis sûre qu'elle serait enchantée de l'ajouter à son Palmarès vu comment elle vantait ses trophées.

Nous avançons vers un îlot éclairé et elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur la grande table basse ronde transparente. Je ne peux manquer en dessous la caméra posée sur un rail en forme de cercle autour du pied central. Ni celle juste au-dessus.

— Messieurs, prenez place sur la banquette. Nous allons commencer dans un instant.

Mycroft se dirige à une place derrière moi. Je retiens Sherlock par un pan de son Belstaff. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse seul. C'est idiot puisque qu'il sera à côté de moi pendant toute la séance et qu'il veillera à ce que tout ce passe bien. Pourtant, c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin pour calmer mes angoisses.

Sherlock, surpris, s'accroupit devant moi. Je dois lui montrer un visage désespéré, car il pose ses mains autour de ma tête pour m'obliger à le regarder.

— Tu veux arrêter ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

— Ça va aller, John. Tout va bien se passer, me murmure-t-il. Ce sont des professionnels et ils ne te feront aucun mal. Oublie que nous sommes là, détends-toi et profites ! Soit à l'écoute de ton corps et tu verras qu'il te réserve de très bonnes surprises auxquelles tu ne t'attendais pas. Crois-moi, après, tu sauras pourquoi je tenais tant à ce que tu fasses cette expérience. Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant pour te récompenser de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Je lui souris faiblement. Même la perspective d'un bon repas n'arrive pas à me détendre. Il se redresse et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste me rassure plus que ses mots. Il rejoint son frère et s'assied à côté de lui.

Entre-temps, les strip-teaseurs étaient entrés en salle.

— Je vous présente vos partenaires : Christopher, Antonio, César et Louana.

Je suis surpris de leur nombre : trois hommes et une femme. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une telle configuration dans les vidéos du site.

Je les dévisage pour tenter de me faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient jouer avec mon corps. Ils avaient entre trente-cinq et quarante-cinq ans.

La femme, une jolie brune aux yeux marron avec une chevelure qui descendait au milieu du dos, était sublime, avec des formes très avantageuses, le type de femmes dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais que je n'ai jamais pu séduire.

Christopher était blond et bouclé aux yeux bleu très clairs, et une forme de visage allongée – le plus efféminé du lot.

Antonio était brun aux yeux noisette et une barbe de trois jours.

César était châtain aux yeux vert au visage carré et portant le bouc.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur leur vêtement puisqu'ils allaient se déshabiller.

J'avais un peu peur de tomber sur des jeunots genres tombeurs pour midinettes, mais finalement, ils étaient de mon âge et très communs, exceptée Louana qui ressemblait à mon modèle de fantasme chez une femme. J'imagine qu'ils ont été choisis sur d'autres critères que physiques, et je sens que je vais très vite le découvrir.

Ils sont tous très grands. Ça me donne l'impression que je suis le seul homme au monde à être si petit à force de côtoyer que des gens qui me dépassent tous d'au moins une tête, que ce soit nos clients ou notre entourage. C'est rageant à l'admettre, mais la nature m'a vraiment raté – même ma sœur est plus grande que moi !

Pendant que Daphné, assise près de moi, m'explique les positions que je devrais prendre, mes partenaires étaient en train de se déshabiller.

En fond, une musique très sensuelle se diffuse par des haut-parleurs disséminés à plusieurs endroits de la salle. Le son n'est pas très fort ce qui nous permet de se comprendre sans avoir à crier, comme dans les discothèques.

— Combien de temps ça va durer ?

— Une heure ! Nous allons commencer simplement la première demi-heure pour vous apprendre à gérer la fatigue. Le sexe, c'est épuisant quand on n'a pas entraîné le corps à résister régulièrement. C'est la base pour pouvoir appréhender le sexe plus sportif. Ils vont vous enchaîner les uns après les autres pour vous pousser dans vos derniers retranchements. Croyez-moi, vous ne dormirez plus après la première fois. Ensuite, ils utiliseront des positions plus complexes pour vous prendre tous en même temps. Je vous rassure, rien que vous ne pourriez faire physiquement. Vous devrez donc apprendre à contrôler vos vagues de plaisir et les maintenir sur la durée et en enchaîner plusieurs à la suite. Même si vous sentez que vous êtes à bout, ils ont ordre de ne jamais s'arrêter, sauf bien sûr si c'est vous qui le demandiez. Mr Sherlock Holmes m'a bien précisé que vos désirs sont des ordres et que vous rester le seul décisionnaire quant à la continuité de ce travail. Mais n'ayez crainte, vos strip-teasers vous guideront pendant toute la séance et vous ne sentirez aucune douleur. À ce que vos amis m'ont expliqué, vous avez déjà une certaine expérience dans ce domaine.

J'acquiesce. Pour de l'expérience, Sherlock fait preuve d'imagination pour ne pas me laisser inactif très longtemps.

Je sursaute quand des mains commencent à me déshabiller ; d'abord, ma veste, puis mon chemisier. Je sens une bouche parcourir ma nuque et mes épaules nues. Je me raidis. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que me disait Daphné. Chaussures et chaussettes disparaissent également de mes pieds. Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard de mon interlocutrice. C'est trop perturbant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse tout en ayant déjà un pied dans l'expérience.

— Mon rôle consistera à vous filmer. Les caméras sous la table et au-dessus prendront d'autres angles afin d'avoir une vision complète de vos positions. Entre-nous, chuchote-t-elle dans la confidence, la caméra d'en bas filmera toutes vos pénétrations. Elle est réglée pour suivre tous les mouvements de votre sexe et de ceux de vos partenaires. C'est la plus coquine des trois.

Mes yeux s'élargissent à cette révélation. Jésus ! Que compte déduire Sherlock d'une telle vidéo ?

— Pourquoi me filmer ? m'offusqué-je.

Sherlock se déplace rapidement et se penche à côté de Daphné.

— C'est juste pour un visionnage détaillé, John. On visionnera les vidéos que toi et moi, ensemble, pour l'analyse. Je t'expliquerai toutes mes déductions que j'en ferais, promis ! Et après, on détruira les films ou tu les garderas, comme tu veux.

— Je vois… Mais tu ne les montreras pas à ton frère, d'accord ?

— Je te le jure ! Et puis, ce ne sont pas ses affaires !

Je lui souris en remerciement avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir.

— Maintenant, je vous laisse à leur soin. Et comme je le dis à tous mes clients, bonne bourre ! conclut Daphné avec un clin d'œil.

Ah, d'accord ! Vive l'allusion ! Elle aurait pu choisir une expression moins vulgaire.

Sitôt fini, deux bras me prennent sous les aisselles et me hissent sur la table en me mettant debout en son centre. Je ne m'attendais pas à commencer comme ça, mais pourquoi pas ?

Je suis tout de suite subjugué par le corps nu de Louana qui ne semble pas un instant mal à l'aise d'être reluquée – l'habitude, j'imagine. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir une telle femme comme partenaire – hormis dans des clubs comme celui-ci. Je pense que je vais me contenter de la garder dans mon champ de vision, plutôt que les hommes qui me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise. Juste en jetant un coup d'œil, je les vois se masturber pour être prêts à entrer en moi. J'en frissonne déjà. En tout cas, je note qu'ils ont tous les trois mis un préservatif. Et pas moi ? C'est vrai que je suis clean, et j'imagine qu'eux aussi. Sherlock et Mycroft ont dû s'en assurer. Louana doit cependant avoir un contraceptif en elle pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

César détache ma ceinture et ouvre bouton et braguette. Antonio me descend le pantalon aux chevilles et je lève une à une mes jambes pour qu'il me le retire et le lance sur la banquette, rejoindre mes autres vêtements. Je vois Sherlock les récupérer pour les plier proprement. Il a tendance depuis quelque temps à prendre autant soin de mes vêtements que les siens.

Christopher et César m'obligent à écarter mes pieds pour me lécher l'entre-jambes, glissant leur langue sous mon string. Je me contente de garder mon regard fixé quelque part au loin, dans la pénombre du reste de la salle et à prendre une grande inspiration.

En tout cas, ils vont droit au but et ils se débrouillent plutôt bien. Je sens déjà la chaleur de mon bas-ventre s'allumer grâce à leur dextérité. Je suis obligé d'admettre que je ne suis plus insensible quand mes partenaires sont des hommes. Pas de sentiments – je ne suis toujours pas gay –, juste le plaisir des sens qui se réveillent dès qu'il est question de sexe.

Des mains font descendre en douceur mon dernier vêtement et je déglutis fortement au moment où mon sexe est libéré, car il est déjà gonflé d'envie. Me voilà nu et excité avant d'avoir vraiment commencé, devant tant d'étrangers et sous les regards spectateurs de Sherlock et Mycroft. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate !

Je sens deux bouches me prendre : un sur la pointe et l'autre sur toute la longueur. Un autre se glisse entre mes jambes et gobe mes testicules. Enfin, des doigts forcent le passage dans mon anus.

Je mords mon poing pour éviter qu'un son inopportun sorte de ma bouche : c'est encore trop tôt pour perdre le contrôle. La bouche ouverte, j'inspire et expire profondément pour garder mon calme.

C'était fabuleux et on venait à peine de commencer.

Des mains me tirent vers le bas et m'obligent à me baisser. Je me laisse tomber sur mes genoux que l'on écarte afin de laisser le passage à Christopher et César, allongés sur le dos, à accéder à mes parties.

Louana me prend en bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper. Ce qu'elle fait avec sa langue, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Antonio se contente de rester à l'écart à préparer, d'une main énergique, sa queue pour la suite.

Tous me prodiguent des sensations affolantes. Je sens des doigts et des langues m'écarteler pour me préparer afin de ne pas ressentir de douleur par la suite.

Je suis très tendu, pas encore prêt à me lâcher totalement. Ils doivent le sentir, car ils me caressent les épaules, les bras, les flancs, les cuisses… de partout, pour m'aider à me détendre. Ils sont à l'écoute de mon corps à défaut de parler.

Ce qui provoque soubresaut dans ma poitrine, c'est d'être au centre de l'attention et d'être observé par les deux frères Holmes à me faire baiser. Je n'ose pas un seul instant regarder de leur côté ou je meurs de honte sur l'instant.

Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et ils s'écartent tous de moi. Louana se met à quatre pattes devant moi et me dit de la pénétrer. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et m'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. C'est fou la facilité à m'être introduit à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle a dû se préparer bien avant de commencer. Cette sensation me manquait tant, la douceur de son antre est un délice pour ma queue d'autant qu'elle est déjà lubrifiée et suintante d'envie.

Je ne sais pas lequel des trois, mais je sens qu'on me pénètre entre les fesses. C'est douloureux. Un regard par-dessus mon épaule et je vois qu'il s'agit de César. Il commence à bouger en moi en douceur, me donnant la cadence et nous nous balançons à un rythme lent au début et de plus en plus fort par la suite. Je sens l'extase s'allumer en moi au fur et à mesure que la douleur reflue et que les points sensibles sont travaillés avec précisions pour me faire gémir. J'arrive au point de rupture et me répands à l'intérieur de Louana.

Je commence à somnoler, mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts.

— Aaahh ! couiné-je dans une exclamation un peu aiguë.

César me claque les fesses tout en continuant à me labourer l'arrière-train. Ce n'est pas violent, mais l'effet est assez revigorant. Il réitère son geste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma somnolence diminue et je me sens prêt pour un deuxième round.

C'est au tour de Christopher de me prendre. Il est bien plus long et il s'enfonce profondément en moi. J'ai du mal à rester en place tant j'en veux plus. Il me claque la fesse. Ce geste aiguise mes sens et augmente mon envie. C'est à peine si je me rends compte de mes coups de boutoir dans Louana tant ma concentration dérive vers ce qui se passe derrière moi alors que je suis en train de faire l'amour à une sublime créature. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Il faut que je me ressaisisse !

Je reporte mon attention sur elle et me concentre sur ce que je fais. Son souffle est profond et ses gémissements à peine perceptibles, tout comme les autres. Comme si aucun des protagonistes n'avait le droit de s'exprimer à part moi. Je sens son sphincter se contracter autour de moi et je me vide à nouveau en elle. Je sens encore la fatigue qui me guette à la moindre faiblesse, mais une claque bien plus forte me ramène au moment présent.

Louana se dégage et me continue avec sa bouche, tandis qu'Antonio prend le relais. Ses dimensions sont au-delà de la moyenne. Toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Ses mains sur mes hanches, ses coups de reins sont rapides et d'une précision chirurgicale. Ses cuisses claquent contre mes fesses à chaque va-et-vient.

Je me retiens par les bras tendus de Christopher pour ne pas m'affaler sur Louana qui me gratifie d'une pipe magistrale. Mes halètements m'échappent et mes cris quand la prostate est touchée, couvrent le fond musical. J'en veux plus, tellement plus que je prie pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Au diable ma dignité !

Pendant la première demi-heure, ils m'enchaînent les uns après les autres et continuent à travailler mon fondement. C'est de moins en moins douloureux, le mal se dissipe vite grâce à leur frappe maîtrisée de mon postérieur. Je suis suffisamment ouvert pour les recevoir sans douleur. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il semblerait que le fessier offre davantage de bénéfice que le simple fait d'être peloté.

Nous changeons les positions. Je m'allonge sur le dos, pieds en appuie sur le sol, sur le torse de Christopher qui s'enfonce par-derrière. Louana s'assied à califourchon sur moi et s'empale sur ma queue tendue. Je sens une langue gober mes testicules. Je perds quelque peu pied au moment où ils se mouvent en même temps. La langue qui me gratifie d'un léchage en règle me rend fou. Antonio est très doué avec ce membre très libre de fureter dans des zones d'habitude oubliées.

Mes jambes tremblent beaucoup, prises de spasmes frénétiques en réponses à leurs efforts simultanés pour me procurer l'extase suprême. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont loin d'avoir donné le meilleur et je suis persuadé qu'ils ont toute une panoplie de combinaisons, toutes plus libidineuses les unes que les autres et qui me feront me perdre dans les méandres de la félicité. J'en oublierai presque les autres présences passives autour de moi.

Après m'être allongé sur le côté, Louana me soulève une jambe le plus largement possible. César s'enfonce derrière moi, Antonio s'installe devant moi et tout en pliant ma deuxième jambe pour se positionner peau contre peau, s'insère aussi. Je suis déjà tellement ouvert que je ressens à peine leurs intrusions.

De ma position, je ne voyais pas grand chose, mon visage plongé dans la clavicule d'Anthonio. Son parfum semble m'attirer comme un aimant.

Les deux hommes me prenaient en sandwich et leurs mains se baladaient librement sur moi. C'est quand ils se mettent à bouger que je comprends ce qui vient de se passer : j'ai deux pénis dans mon cul. Bordel ! Et tout ce que je ressens, est une déferlante de plaisir qui me fait crier et gémir des sons obscènes.

Ils vont me rendre fou s'ils continuent ainsi. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils ne jouissent pas, ne se fatiguent pas. Ils accélèrent puis ralentissent et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Je ne me sens pas du tout fatigué. Je me sens même parfaitement éveillé. Je commence à croire que cette expérience produit les effets escomptés. L'endurance est, par contre, plus dure. Même si j'adore ce qu'ils me font, je jouis encore trop rapidement. Ils doivent s'en rendre compte, car ils ralentissent le temps que la vague passe avant de me ramoner encore plus sournoisement. Sournoisement pour dire qu'ils savent parfaitement frapper les points sensibles, juste ce qu'il faut pour me faire jouir alors que le but ultime est que je résiste malgré le harcèlement sur mes glandes de plaisirs. Louana, pendant ce temps me masturbe avec dextérité, une main entre Antonio et moi, et me fait jurer à chaque fois qu'elle titille l'urètre et le frein.

A la fin de cet enchaînement, je lève une main pour marquer un arrêt. Comme il a été dit, tout le monde attend que j'annonce d'arrêter, mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais allongé sur le dos à reprendre mon souffle. Je me relève et m'assied. Tout le monde était aux aguets quant à savoir ce que je comptais dire.

— Je… On continue ! dis-je simplement. Car oui, j'en veux encore plus. Je ressens déjà les effets bénéfiques du travail accompli et je ne veux surtout pas regretter de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Alors, par tous les diables, emmenez-moi jusqu'au confins du plaisir !

J'ai l'impression que plusieurs heures ont défilé. Ils se préparent maintenant à me prendre tous à la fois et dans toutes les positions : sur le dos, à califourchon, sur le ventre, en levrette… Ils me tournent comme une crêpe, mais jamais crêpe n'a été aussi bien comblée que moi en ce moment même. J'expérimente les positions les plus célèbres du kamasutra.

Avec la pratique, je commence à comprendre les rouages de mon corps. J'arrive à retenir mes envies pour les faire durer plus longtemps. C'est fou la différence que ça fait, comparées à mes performances habituelles, il y a de cela à peine une heure plus tôt. Et en plus, c'est tellement bon quand j'arrive au moment du relâchement que je me demande pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais fait avant.

Je ne participe pas vraiment. À chaque fois que j'essaie de me dégager, de poser une main pour me relever ou tout simplement participer, je recevais une claque sur les fesses et ma main était dare-dare remise à sa place.

Okay ! Pas de problème. Rien à faire ! Juste à me délecter de cette savoureuse jouissance, les yeux fermés à imaginer Sherlock à la place de mes partenaires.

Je laisse la musique et les corps me bercer à l'infini. Je n'ai plus conscience du monde extérieur. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement est lointain, seules les sensations de mon corps ont pris le dessus sur mon cerveau. Si c'était possible, je voudrais que ça me s'arrête jamais jusqu'à ma mort.

À un moment donné, j'entends un murmure. J'étais bien placé pour l'entendre : allongé sur le corps de Louana, ma tête sur sa poitrine généreuse et ma queue profondément enfoncée en elle alors qu'elle me caressait les cheveux tout en jouant de son sphincter, et que les trois autres me prodiguaient mille délices avec trois queues dans mon fondement – oui, trois ! – qui bougeaient ensembles ou séparément – je peux mourir, j'ai atteint le paradis ! C'est à peine perceptible, pourtant, c'est bien un appel vers mes deux amis qui s'avancent devant la table, que j'entends.

— C'est vrai ! Il ronronne ! s'amuse Mycroft après avoir tendu l'oreille un instant. Quelle curieuse réaction !

Sherlock se contente d'un sourire énigmatique.

Les yeux à peine ouverts pour évaluer la situation, je fronce les sourcils. Ils me prennent pour un chat ou quoi !

C'est vrai que depuis un moment, je sens ce roulement dans la gorge alors que je respire rapidement la bouche entrouverte. Je n'avais juste pas pris ce bruit sourd pour autre chose qu'un ronflement, même si je ne dors pas. Il s'agit en fait de vibrations survenant au niveau de l'arrière-gorge. C'est rare que j'aie ce bourdonnement en étant éveillé.

Mais comparer un ronflement à un ronronnement, c'est un peu fort !

— Je ne ronronne pas, grommelé-je entre mes dents.

Cela ne semble avoir comme résultat qu'un sourire idiot de Mycroft. Que va-t-il encore s'imaginer, ce sadique ?

Ils retournent à leur place afin de ne pas gêner le travail des strip-teaseurs. J'ai même cru entendre certains glousser à l'évocation de mes « ronronnements ».

Bon sang ! Que mon épreuve s'arrête, que je puisse m'enterrer dans mon lit sans voir personne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et laissez-moi mourir de honte !

Adieu à ce qu'il reste de ma dignité – déjà fortement compromise – si jamais cette affaire s'ébruite en dehors de ces murs !

Enfin, Daphné annonce que la séance est terminée. Elle me félicite pour mon contrôle tout le long de la séance et ajoute que mes interactions étaient trop mignonnes et mes ronronnements, adorables.

Non, mais, arrêtez vos délires ! Je ne suis ni mignon, ni adorable, ni rien ! Je suis juste un mec qui s'est fait baiser, admirablement, d'ailleurs ! Point !

Après nous être partiellement rhabillés, mes compagnons de jeu me tapent la bise pour me saluer, ce qui bizarrement me fait monter le rouge aux joues comme si me faire embrasser était bien plus gênant que de me faire baiser. Et quelle partie de baises, bon sang ! Sherlock a intérêt à me récompenser à ma juste valeur ! Je ne referais pas ça tous les jours !

— Eh bien ! Vous m'avez offert une vision de vous tellement… croustillante, me dit Mycroft. J'ai déjà hâte de tester vos nouvelles aptitudes.

Je regarde Sherlock en espérant qu'il lui réponde sèchement, mais il garde le silence. Mauvais signe. Je sais qu'à un moment donné, ils se sont parlés, mais j'étais bien trop concentré par ce qui me pénétrait que par ce qu'ils se disaient à voix basses.

Une fois sur le parking, Sherlock dépasse la limousine dans laquelle Mycroft s'engouffre. Je suis mon ami jusqu'à la route où il hèle un taxi.

Dans l'habitacle, je lui demande :

— Alors ? Comment m'en suis-je sorti ?

— Comme je le pensais, à la perfection ! Grâce à tes partenaires, j'ai entrevu toutes tes possibilités d'ouverture. J'ai imaginé de nouvelles perspectives dans mes futures expériences. Dorénavant, je suis sûre de pouvoir te combler sans que tu ressentes l'envie de courir après un individu de sexe féminin.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de courir après les femmes. Tu me fournis suffisamment de sexe pour me contenter chaque jour.

— Je pense au contraire, après cette expérience, que tu en demanderas davantage. Donc, raison de plus pour redoubler d'efforts. Et je compte sur toi pour y mettre du tien. Maintenant, on va manger et après, on se fait le visionnage des vidéos, pour analyser tes performances. Ce programme te convient ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête tout en souriant à ce détective qui se sent obligé de me soulager de toutes mes envies, alors qu'en fait, il n'y a qu'une façon pour me combler complètement qu'aucune de ses recherches ne pourra assouvir… Sur mille et une expériences, à quel moment trouvera-t-il celle que j'attends ?

En attendant, je me suis pris à son jeu et il a ouvert suffisamment mon appétit sexuel pour être prêt à tout accepter…

— Chaton, lâche Sherlock, semblant tester ce mot sur sa langue.

… Enfin, presque tout.


	28. Chap 27 : Infirmiers particuliers

**.**

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : T**

 **Chapitre 27 : Baker Street – infirmiers particuliers**

 **Ou comment se faire choyer, chouchouter sans faire le moindre effort.**

 **(John & Mycroft et Lestrade)**

.

— Atchoum !

Je me lève dans un état second et m'assieds au bord du lit. J'attrape un énième mouchoir pour me moucher et le balance au sol rejoindre les autres. À moitié endormi, je n'ai pas cherché à viser la poubelle. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Mes antennes de médecin me font dire que je suis malade. Je dresse la liste de mes symptômes : gorge irritée, écoulement et congestion du nez, éternuements, mal de tête, fièvre accompagnée de frissons et sensation de fatigue. Je ne peux que conclure que j'ai un rhume, rien de bien méchant, mais je vais devoir rester au chaud quelques jours pour ne pas aggraver mon état et éviter au maximum les contacts au risque de contaminer tout le monde.

En descendant les escaliers, je note la lourdeur de mes pas et la chaleur qui monte à mes joues. Je me sens vraiment fébrile. Rectification : un méchant rhume à tendance à se transformer en grippe.

Je m'avance vers la cuisine lentement. Mon corps n'a pas envie de bouger et rien que le fait de faire un pas est une épreuve. La nuit a été agitée et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mon nez n'a pas cessé de couler et je me suis mouché sans arrêt pour déboucher le nez congestionné afin de respirer un peu dans l'espoir de dormir - peine perdue. Ce matin, je suis très fatigué au point que je me demande pourquoi je me suis levé.

Je prends une aspirine. Je me dis que ça va passer rapidement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je tombe malade même si la dernière remonte à de nombreuses années. Je récupère un mouchoir en papier sur le comptoir du vaisselier. Mon nez fait un bruit de trompette fort désagréable. Le plus désagréable encore, c'est que ça ne résolvait pas mon problème. Je me prépare un thé pour réchauffer mon gosier qui gratte désagréablement. Sa chaleur me fait du bien, au moins sur le moment.

J'ouvre la porte du frigo pour glaner quelque chose pour mon petit-déjeuner, mais finalement la referme. Je n'ai pas la force de me préparer quoi que ce soit. Je n'aspire qu'à rejoindre une surface accueillante pour m'asseoir. Mon fauteuil.

Je passe dans le salon où Sherlock, assis à son bureau, tapait sur son laptop.

— Bonjour John ! me lance Sherlock alors que je passe à côté de lui.

J'aimerais lui répondre, mais mon réflexe olfactif me prend de vitesse.

— Atchoum !... Désolé ! Bonjour.

Le canapé au fond de la pièce me faisait de l'œil. Surface longue si tentante… Bien mieux qu'un fauteuil.

Un frisson me traverse. Quelle idée aussi de sortir du lit sans prendre ma robe de chambre. J'ai l'air bien en pantalon de pyjama, en T-shirt et pieds nus sur le sol froid.

Machinalement, je m'avance vers ce mobilier qui me tend les bras et je m'y allonge de tout mon long avec un soupir de contentement en posant la tête sur le coussin. C'est décidé, je reste comme ça toute la journée.

— Que fais-tu, John ? s'étonne Sherlock.

— Rien.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Je suis fatigué, lâché-je finalement.

— Tu viens de te lever et je te signale que ton lit est toujours en haut.

— Pas envie. Trop loin.

— Mycroft et Graham arrivent dans une heure. Tu dois te préparer.

Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait une expérience de prévue aujourd'hui.

— Dix minutes. Laisse-moi dix minutes, le temps que l'aspirine fasse effet, lui réponds-je sans même corriger le nom de l'inspecteur.

Après quoi, je pense m'être assoupi assez rapidement. À un moment donné, j'ai senti une main fraîche sur mon front – bon sang, que ça fait du bien ! – puis qu'on m'a couvert, car je sentais un cocon de chaleur m'envelopper. Puis plus rien.

La bouche entrouverte, je tente de respirer sans chercher à me moucher. Mon sommeil est agité. Je suis trop mal pour percevoir ce qui se passe autour de moi. En tout cas, Sherlock ne faisait pas de bruit.

— Ohn ! O-on ! John ! Vous m'entendez ?

Je grogne d'agacement. Qui ose me réveiller alors que j'ai si sommeil ? J'ai l'impression qu'une masse m'écrase. Je n'ai même pas la force de me mouvoir.

J'ouvre les yeux. Greg est penché sur moi et me scrute avec inquiétude. Par réflexe, il pose sa main sur mon front.

— Il est chaud !

J'aimerais me lever, mais je me sens faible. Si faible. Je porte mon regard sur la table basse où une boîte de mouchoirs s'y trouvait, sûrement déposée là par Sherlock parce que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu, un peu plus tôt. En même temps, je ne pense pas que j'aurais vu un éléphant dans le salon dans mon état. Je tends le bras pour l'atteindre, tire une feuille et me mouche bruyamment.

— Sherlock, que faisons-nous ici ? Il me semble évident que John n'est pas en état de faire une expérience, assène sèchement Mycroft.

— Je n'avais pas prévu ce léger désagrément, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa tête, juste de la partie inférieure de son corps.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez lui faire subir une expérience dans son état ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurge Lestrade. S'il a un microbe, on va tous le choper.

Merci pour moi ! Je suis juste enrhumé et fiévreux, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. En même temps, je ne pense pas arriver à bander dans mon état, donc il devra reporter l'expérience à un autre jour.

— As-tu appelé un médecin au moins ? demande Mycroft.

— Il est médecin ! répond Sherlock, comme si c'était parfaitement logique.

— Mais pas en état de se soigner lui-même. A-t-il pris des médicaments ?

— Une aspirine tout à l'heure.

— Et c'est tout ? Tu pourrais faire un effort, Sherlock. Il est ton colocataire, après tout. Vous êtes censé prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

— Pourquoi faire puisque vous êtes là !

— Nous ne sommes pas médecins ! riposte son frère.

— Alors voilà votre tâche d'aujourd'hui : occupez-vous de lui, lâche Sherlock. Tu t'intéresses à John, Cher Frère ? Alors prouve-moi que tu es capable d'en prendre soin et sans aide extérieure. Il est tout à vous !

Mycroft et Greg se regardent, déconcertés par la mauvaise volonté du détective, et avec résignation, ils acceptent la charge, ne pouvant pas décemment m'abandonner à mon sort. Quels esprits de sacrifice ! Je m'en rappellerai pour leur rendre la pareille un jour.

— Bon ! Déjà, il vaudrait mieux le mettre dans un lit. Le canapé n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer. John, pouvez-vous vous lever ? se lance Greg.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Je me redresse très lentement. J'ai comme la tête dans un cocon, mes oreilles bourdonnent et je sens déjà la fièvre remonter en flèche. L'aspirine de tout à l'heure n'a pas suffi à la faire tomber.

Je me lève avec difficulté, mais heureusement Greg me soutient avec un bras autour de ma taille. Il m'emmène dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de Sherlock. Mycroft nous ouvre la porte.

Ce dernier défait le lit et je me glisse sous les draps frais avec soulagement ; le matelas est bien plus moelleux que le canapé. Je me mets sur le côté pour éviter que les glaires coulent au fond de ma gorge et me fassent tousser. Roulé en boule, je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me reposer. Je n'ai de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Mycroft ajuste les couvertures et me borde pour que je sois bien emmitouflé.

Le temps passe. Je tourne dans le lit, me redresse toutes les deux minutes pour me moucher en vain : plus j'insiste, plus mon nez s'obstinait à m'empêcher de respirer. Greg me ramène une tisane avec du miel et une aspirine pendant que Mycroft prépare un baquet d'eau froide avec une serviette.

Malgré leurs efforts, je commence à croire que ma fièvre ne tombera pas aussi facilement. J'ai dû choper un virus un peu plus virulent que d'ordinaire.

En même temps, c'était à prévoir. À force de patienter toute la nuit dernière sous une pluie diluvienne à espérer choper le tueur de Campbel Road, tueur qui n'a pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez, j'ai dû prendre froid.

Je suis d'une nature résistante. Mon métier de médecin m'a conduit à côtoyer tout type de maladie et je suis toujours ressorti indemne. L'âge faisant, je devais me faire une raison : il faut que je fasse plus attention à moi. Je dois me ménager et me couvrir. Mais voilà, avec Sherlock, on oublie très vite la prudence et c'est en bras de chemise que j'ai suivi mon infatigable détective à la recherche du meurtrier. Ce début de printemps était presque chaud et en quittant Baker Street en fin d'après-midi, le temps me paraissait plus que clément pour ne pas avoir jugé utile de porter un imper. Je n'ai même pas consulté le bulletin météo qui m'aurait averti qu'une pluie glaciale allait nous tomber sur la tête. Et, bien entendu, pour parfaire ce cadre déjà parfait, je n'y ai vu aucun abri où me réfugier.

Sherlock se trouvait dans les mêmes conditions que moi sauf que je ne sais pas par quel miracle, il est toujours en pleine forme.

Greg est assis sur une chaise et lisait le journal. Mycroft assis au bord du lit, passait un linge humide sur mon front qu'il changeait toutes les cinq minutes. Ses efforts semblent porter ses fruits puisque je me sens un peu mieux. Je suis un peu étonné de sa patience. Je le pensais trop occupé pour perdre son temps à Baker Street en dehors des expériences. Peut-être qu'il tient vraiment à moi ? En même temps, c'est l'occasion de mettre ses sentiments à l'épreuve.

Je suis fatigué et pourtant, je reste éveillé. Je n'arrive pas à respirer par la bouche pendant mon sommeil. Je déteste être malade, surtout quand il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à l'enfance, quand ma mère veillait sur moi pendant que je restais alité. J'arrive néanmoins à dormir par épisodes.

À un moment donné, je me réveille avec une désagréable sensation. Mes vêtements sont trempés et me collent à la peau. C'est plutôt bon signe. La fièvre est en train de passer.

Me voyant les yeux ouverts, Mycroft s'approche de moi et me demande :

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire ce dont j'ai besoin. Un coup de fil et il me livrait le médicament qu'il me faut. Deux comprimés me suffiraient et je les libérais de cette prise d'otages et moi de mon calvaire. J'ouvre la bouche et tente de parler. Seul un son étouffé sort de ma gorge. Je réitère mon essai sans aucun résultat. Ma gorge est encombrée et ma voix enrouée. Et rien que le fait d'avoir essayé me fait tousser. Le drame de ma vie : je suis aphone !

Greg se lève et s'approche du lit.

— Vous avez beaucoup transpiré. Il faut vous laver. Ça vous fera du bien.

Je veux protester, mais impossible de sortir le moindre son.

— Ne faites pas d'efforts, vous aller abîmer vos cordes vocales. Je m'occupe de faire chauffer la salle de bains et préparer tout le nécessaire. Mycroft, amenez-le dans cinq minutes.

Puis Greg quitte la chambre.

— Notre inspecteur semble un homme très responsable et très attentionné envers vous. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Aurait-il un petit faible pour vous ?

J'offre un regard éloquent à Mycroft. Ne pouvant pas influer sur la suite, je me contente de me moucher et de balancer le mouchoir dans la corbeille à papier et prends un autre mouchoir pour réitérer ma précédente action.

— Venez, il est temps de vous laver.

Je me lève, toujours aussi faible, mais au moins, je suis un peu plus stable sur mes pieds.

Arrivés dans la salle de bains, je suis choqué par la tenue de Greg : il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches.

— Lestrade ? Pour quelle raison, vous êtes-vous déshabillé ? s'enquit Mycroft particulièrement embarrassé.

— Oh ! Euh… Eh bien, je me suis dit que c'était une expérience comme une autre. John est peut-être malade, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit contagieux. Alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions prendre la douche ensemble.

— Nous ? relève Mycroft.

— John et moi… Je ne pense pas que… Compte tenu de votre position… Je doute que vous souhaitiez faire ce genre de chose, baragouine Greg.

À la surprise de tous, Mycroft détache sa cravate et enlève sa veste de costume. Il poursuit avec la chemise. Je me détourne, préférant ne pas en voir davantage. Je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup. Est-ce la fièvre qui me fait voir une hallucination ? J'ai cru voir Greg nu et Mycroft prendre le même chemin. Je jette un coup d'œil : le Gouvernement britannique était torse nu et en train de déboucler sa ceinture. Je pense avoir une montée de fièvre. Greg s'avance vers moi et tire sur mon t-shirt.

— Vous aussi, John !

Je déteste me faire assister dans mes ablutions. Pourtant, je décide de me laisser faire. Ils ont, de toute façon, déjà tout vu de moi. Je retire mon t-shirt qui me colle à la peau. Greg m'aide à le faire passer par-dessus la tête. Puis, il descend mon pantalon de pyjama avec le boxer en même temps. En temps normal, j'aurais râlé pour ce manque de tact.

J'entre sous la douche. L'eau presque brûlante me percute de plein fouet. Je me crispe sous le choc. Je règle la température de quelques degrés en moins.

Mycroft vient derrière moi. Greg nous rejoint face à moi. Ils étaient, tous les deux, très grands et dans cette espace réduit, je me voyais bien trop proche d'eux. Greg passe un gant de toilette et un pain de savon à Mycroft. Greg mousse le savon sur son propre gant et commence à me l'étaler sur mon visage, mes épaules et mon torse, tandis que Mycroft s'occupe de mon dos et de mes bras. Ils prennent leur temps pour frotter ma peau de haut en bas. Autant Greg ne semble pas se comporter différemment que pour laver un enfant, autant les gestes de Mycroft étaient plus sensuels et un brin pervers quand il passait le gant plus de temps que nécessaire sur mes fesses.

L'eau chaude est réconfortante. Elle glisse sur mon corps, évacuant toute la mousse. Les mains de mes infirmiers caressent ma peau pour enlever toute trace de savon et cette fois, ils portent leurs doigts bien plus longtemps sur mon entre-jambe que nécessaire. Je grogne pour leur signifier d'arrêter, mais cela ne semble que leur donner envie d'explorer plus en détail mon anatomie. Heureusement, ils ne poussent pas l'expérience plus en profondeur et au final, Greg coupe l'eau et sort de la douche pour récupérer trois linge-éponges. Nous nous essuyons et tous deux se rhabillent. Je patiente, enveloppé dans le linge, qu'ils décident d'aller me chercher des vêtements propres.

— Mycroft, allez lui chercher un sous-vêtement et un pyjama.

— Je n'ai pas accès au deuxième étage.

Greg est surpris. En fait, j'ai déjà invité Greg dans ma chambre bien avant mon mariage avec Mary. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas cette histoire d'expérience. Maintenant, est-ce que je l'inviterais encore ? Peut-être.

— Très bien, je m'en occupe, annonce Greg qui me laisse seul avec Mycroft.

Entouré que de la serviette, je me sens bien vulnérable face au regard perçant de Mycroft. Il vient vers moi et se met à frotter la serviette sur moi. Je suis déjà sec, mais je le laisse faire. Il a de toute évidence, besoin de s'occuper les mains. Je garde la tête basse pour éviter de croiser son regard. Je sens ses yeux me transpercer alors que je suis dans ses bras à me faire caresser plus qu'essuyer. J'ai bien tenté de parler un peu, cependant, ma voix s'obstinait à rester éteinte.

Quelques instants après, Greg débarque dans la salle de bains avec mes vêtements.

Il m'aide à me rhabiller sous le regard de Mycroft, puis je suis ramené dans la chambre. Greg et Mycroft changent les draps trempés et refont le lit pour que je puisse dormir au sec.

En fin d'après-midi, Sherlock nous rejoint avec trois tasses de thé et un pot de miel.

— Je vois que notre malade va un peu mieux, s'exclame-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui prouver que non. Un pauvre son enroué s'en échappe.

— Certainement pas grâce à toi, rétorque Mycroft, dédaigneusement.

Sherlock ne répond pas à la remarque cinglante. Je suis étonné qu'il reste aussi calme.

Sherlock donne à chacun une tasse qu'ils sirotent en silence. Il pose le plateau et la mienne sur la table basse.

Avec une cuillère, il prend une bonne cuillerée de miel dans le pot qu'il porte à ma bouche.

— Ouvre le bec ! ordonne-t-il.

Je fais la moue pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. À la vue de son expression sévère et impatiente, je finis par ouvrir la bouche et il y glisse la cuillère.

— Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

— Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ? J'ai dû annuler toutes mes réunions de la journée pour rester ici. Et je suppose que Grégory est dans la même situation.

Je lève un sourcil. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Mycroft appelé Greg par son prénom.

— J'ai laissé à Donovan le soin de s'occuper des affaires courantes. Heureusement, nous n'avons aucune enquête urgente. De toute façon, je dois retourner travailler demain matin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter une deuxième journée.

— Demain, John sera guéri, dit Sherlock avant de quitter la chambre.

Je ne suis pas de son avis. Ma toux commence à se renforcer et je ne peux toujours pas respirer par le nez.

Peu avant l'aube, je me réveille. Je me sens bien mieux. Je respire à nouveau, d'une narine, certes, mais c'est mieux que par la bouche.

Le mouvement des phares d'une voiture qui traversait Baker Street me permet de voir un instant l'intérieur de la chambre. Mycroft et Greg étaient à demi allongés sur le lit, profondément endormis. Je me redresse et m'adosse à la tête de lit. Un mouvement à ma droite me fait tourner la tête vers la porte. Sherlock était adossé au chambranle, les bras croisés.

— Que fais-tu là ? dis-je à voix basse, heureux que ma voix soit revenue.

— Tu peux parler normalement. Je leur ai donné un somnifère hier soir. Ils ne se réveilleront que dans quelques heures.

Il me lance un tube de comprimés que j'attrape au vol. En comprenant de quel médicament il s'agissait, je demande :

— C'est donc ça que tu as mis dans le miel ? Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il y avait une gélule dedans.

— L'expérience est terminée. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir malade une deuxième journée. Et eux, fait-il d'un signe de tête, je les ai assez vus.

— Tu es vraiment incorrigible, m'amusé-je. Tu avais le médicament, alors pourquoi les avoir obligé à veiller sur moi ?

— Un petit mensonge pour une expérience, c'est peu cher payé. Je suis allé à la pharmacie quand j'étais sûre que tes deux _infirmiers_ n'allaient pas se rendre compte de mon absence. Ne crois pas que ta santé ne m'intéresse pas.

— Je me suis senti mal toute la journée. Avec ces comprimés, j'aurais été guéri en quelques heures, gromelé-je.

— Tu n'étais pas en danger de mort.

— Non, mais c'était fort désagréable. Tu sais combien je déteste être malade.

— Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié d'être à leur petit soin.

— Ils ont été _presque_ correct. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as appris de cette expérience ? Elle ne correspond en rien à ce que tu fais d'habitude.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il se contente de hausser les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

Je soupire. Je ne comprendrais jamais ses intentions.

J'ouvre le tube et avale un comprimé, puis range le médicament dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Inutile que Mycroft et Greg le voient sinon, j'imagine bien les prises de bec qui suivraient. Je m'enfonce à nouveau sous les couvertures tout en posant un regard attendri sur mes deux _infirmiers_ endormis. Ils auraient très bien pu rentrer chez eux et me laisser me débrouiller seul. Je souris devant leur amitié indéfectible, même si je sais qu'il y a plus. J'avoue que j'ai apprécié leurs efforts pour moi. Je suis néanmoins triste qu'ils ne comptent que sur les expériences de Sherlock pour compenser leur manque affectif en passant du temps avec moi. Ce serait bien qu'ils trouvent leur âme sœur, car moi, je me réserve exclusivement pour Sherlock, même s'il ne répondra peut-être jamais à mes attentes.

Je ferme les yeux et replonge dans le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, j'allais beaucoup mieux.


	29. Chap 28 : La langue de l'amour

**J'ai emprunté le poème de Paul Verlaine "Régals" pour les besoins de l'histoire. Et j'ai traduit un passage du blog officiel de John pour la même raison. Aucun n'est à moi, bien entendu.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 28 : Diogene's club – La langue de l'amour**

 **Ou comment un seul mot peut ouvrir de nouvelles** **perspectives.**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

 _*En caractère_ **gras** _les discours en_ **français** _*_

 _._

Définition du mot "langue" par le site _linternaute_ :

Sens 1 – Anatomie : Organe charnu et mobile qui se situe dans la bouche.

Sens 2 – Linguistique : Ensemble de signes oraux et écrit qui permettent à un groupe donné de communiquer.

Sens 3 – Linguistique : Manière de s'exprimer propre à un groupe.

« Faites confiance à Mycroft Holmes pour trouver un nouveau sens très évocateur à ce mot. »

.

.

— Non ! Non ! Et NON ! crie-je à Sherlock. Je refuse de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui, pointe-je du doigt l'aîné des Holmes. Tu te plains que tu le vois trop souvent, alors je dis la même chose !

— Vous me peinez, John. Je ne souhaite que vous donner quelques leçons de français. Sans aucune arrière-pensée, se défend Mycroft.

— Ah non ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire ça ! Je vous connais, je sais que vous allez essayer de me toucher. Mais dis quelque chose, Sherlock !

Ce dernier semble bien en peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour ma défense.

— Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! En toute connaissance de cause, tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre – d'ailleurs, ma mâchoire s'en rappelle très bien. Écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu apprennes cette langue pour que tu puisses m'assister dans mes prochaines enquêtes en France. Sans cette aptitude, tu ne me sers à rien. Et avant que tu m'interrompes pour me rabâcher à nouveau tes remarques à ce sujet : j'ai suffisamment à faire avec tes cours de violon, les expériences et les enquêtes pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer un peu de tranquillité avec moi-même de temps en temps, soupire-t-il de lassitude. Il est vraiment temps que vous entériniez la hache de guerre tous les deux sinon, la suite des expériences va être… très compliquée.

J'ouvre la bouche et, ne trouvant rien à ajouter la referme. Je comprends Sherlock au fond ; il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et le nombre de fois où je l'ai laissé seul, c'est lors de ses méditations à la résolution d'une affaire. Je me rends compte que j'accapare tout son temps libre. Moi-même, je me faisais la réflexion qu'il prenait une part trop importante dans ma vie et qu'un peu de distance ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a raison sur un point : concernant Mycroft, je sais à quoi m'en tenir si jamais il faisait un geste déplacé, pour ne pas retomber dans le panneau. Et puis, je l'apprécie même si je n'accepte toujours pas ses sentiments amoureux à mon égard. Sur cette réflexion, je me résigne.

— OK ! D'accord ! J'accepte de faire cet effort. Mais je vous préviens, VOUS ! Au moindre geste déplacé, votre précieux visage rencontrera ÇA ! assène-je en lui montrant mon poing.

Mycroft n'en mène pas large quand il me dit :

— J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas à cette extrémité. Peut-on y aller maintenant ?

Et c'est comme ça que débutent mes cours particuliers avec Mycroft.

Je passe six heures par semaine dans son bureau au Diogène's club. Même si Sherlock m'a dit qu'il voulait un peu de temps libre pour lui, celui-ci m'a dit qu'avec les obligations de Mycroft au MI6, au Gouvernement et au Club, ils passaient le peu de temps libres qu'il lui reste à m'enseigner le français. Donc, ce même temps que Sherlock me refusait. Dans un sens, je comprenais Sherlock. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Mycroft, lui, vénérait ce temps passé avec moi comme une bénédiction et ce sacrifice n'en était pas vraiment un.

Après avoir fait un rapide rappel des bases, je me rends compte que je n'avais pas tout oublié de mes études. Mycroft pouvait donc avancer plus loin dans mon apprentissage.

J'apprécie vraiment ses cours. Ses méthodes sont tout à fait remarquables et je comprends mieux comment il arrive à apprendre n'importe quelle langue en deux heures. Il n'espère pas un tel génie de ma part, j'avoue cependant que ses efforts sont payants.

.

Depuis maintenant trois mois, je me rends donc tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, en début de soirée, au Diogène's club. La plupart des habitants sont souvent à leur domicile, ce qui fait qu'à part nous, il n'y avait que le concierge présent sur les lieux.

— **«** _ ** _Richard court à toute_**_ _ ** **vitesse…****_ _****à travers…****_ _****champs. Je suis perplexe. Où va****_ _ ** **-****_ Euh… _va-t-il ?_ **»**

— **Bien, continuez !**

— **«** _ ** _Sûrement pour rejoindre Marco. Cette affaire devient compliquée. Margrite Margerit… »_**_

— **Marguerite.**

— ****«**** _ ** _Marguerite est en colère. Que dois – Que dois-je faire ? Le suivre ou rester ?_**_ **»**

— **Bien. Maintenant, que pouvez-vous me dire de l'attitude de Richard ?**

— Euh… **Il est… parti pour…** Euh **… Fuir sa femme ?**

— **Pas dans ce sens-là. Il l'aime toujours, je vous rappelle. Il est parti pour retrouver Marco. Qui est Marco ?**

— **Le frère de sa femme.**

— **Exact ! Mais comprenez-vous les sous-entendus de l'histoire ? Ce qui n'est pas clairement écrit ?**

— **Eh bien, Richard a… aurait des sentiments pour Marco.**

— **C'est ce que les précédentes rencontres entre les deux protagonistes suggèrent, mais pour le savoir, vous devrez lire la suite.** C'est bien, John. Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui.

Je referme le livre, retire mes lunettes et soupire de contentement. Je comprends de mieux en mieux les mots que je lisais. Je bute encore pas mal sur les différentes conjugaisons si nombreuses, mais j'arrive à me faire comprendre. Je comprends aussi que Mycroft n'a pas choisi cette histoire au hasard. Je sais pertinemment qu'il veut que je m'identifie à Richard et lui à Marco. Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça vu que mes positions sont claires à ce sujet.

— Votre français s'améliore chaque semaine. Continuez la lecture de ce livre. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour que je vous explique ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Bon, nous reprendrons lundi prochain.

Je lui serre la main, comme à chaque fois que nous nous quittions. C'est plus formel et je marque mon désir de calmer mes rancœurs envers lui tout en gardant mes distances.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se passe quelque chose de différent. Ma main serrée dans la sienne, il me la tourne et la porte à sa bouche pour y appliquer un chaste baiser. Mes yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur et je retire vivement ma main.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? m'irrite-je.

— Un baisemain, chez les Français, est considéré comme un respect envers une femme.

— Je ne suis pas une femme !

— Naturellement. Cependant, avant de vous en aller, j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion à propos de nous.

— Il n'y a pas de « nous » qui tienne. Et il n'y en aura jamais. Vous savez bien que j'ai rien contre faire des expériences avec vous, tant qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments autre que de l'amitié qui interfère.

— Très bien. Alors parlons de cette chanson que vous avez dédiée à Sherlock. Une simple chanson d'amitié… Pourtant, quand vous disiez « I love you ! », vous y avez mis tout votre cœur.

— Il n'y a rien à en dire de plus.

— Vous me devez une faveur.

— Ah ! Je me demandais bien à quel moment vous réclameriez votre dû !

— Rien n'est gratuit avec moi du moment que j'y trouve un intérêt. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock ait compris autre chose que l'amitié que vous lui portez dans cette interprétation. Le second degré de cette chanson sur les sentiments amoureux, n'est pas son fort. Pas contre, je peux très bien le lui expliquer, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire.

— Oh ! Par pitié ! Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir dessus. Quel est votre prix ?

— Je ne veux pas d'argent et vous le savez bien.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec vous.

— Je pense l'avoir très bien compris. Je vous propose une approche différente. Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre dans un Pub ? Nous pourrions discuter.

— Vous tentez une approche détournée, c'est ça ? grimacé-je. Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup au restaurant. Trouvez autre chose !

— Peut-être est-il temps de faire des concessions en apprenant à mieux nous connaître ?

— Vous saviez tout de moi avant même que je me sois installé à Baker Street. Et vous, votre vie est aussi bouclée qu'un secret gouvernemental.

Je sens la patience de Mycroft s'effriter à toute vitesse. À quoi le vois-je ? Par le tressautements de ses sourcils. Il s'approche de moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas reculer, mais ma fierté en prendrait pour son grade si je faillais. Je suis un soldat qui va au-devant du danger, même si ma personne était le champ de bataille que je devais défendre à tout prix. Il approche ses bras de moi.

— **Ne faites pas ça ou vous le regretterez !** le menace-je les dents serrées et un regard mauvais en biais.

Mycroft s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma joue. Un sourire mutin s'élargissait sur ses lèvres. Des deux mains, il trace le contour de ma silhouette sans me toucher un seul instant avant de les ramener le long de son corps. Je suis des yeux le mouvement de ses mains. Je ne sais quoi penser de son geste. Je reporte mon regard sur lui et avant même que je comprenne, je me trouvais dans ses bras, sa bouche sur la mienne.

Quel manipulateur ! Il m'a bien eu en détournant mon attention. Mes mains sur ses clavicules, j'essaie de le repousser, mais il est coriace, le bougre !

Il s'écarte de moi, me déséquilibrant en me repoussant fermement.

— **Enfoiré !** craché-je.

Je me ressaisis et tente de lui asséner un coup-de-poing, mais son parapluie dont j'ignore d'où il le sortait, était pointé contre ma poitrine, me gardant à distance.

— À quoi jouez-vous ? m'énervé-je.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, John. Je devais vérifier quelque chose, dit-il très sérieusement. Je connais une méthode pour accélérer votre apprentissage du français. Une méthode qui vous libérera de ce cours plus tôt que prévu. Et je dois dire que ce baiser m'a conforté sur mon idée.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? m'affolè-je.

— C'est pourtant évident et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte. Ce sera très ludique, croyez-moi !

— Je ne comprends pas… De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ? Ça ne vous ressemble tellement pas.

— À lundi, Docteur Watson !

Sur ces mots, Mycroft retourne à son bureau et se plonge sur une pile de documents mis sur un coin de table. Je n'insiste pas et rentre chez moi.

.

De retour à Baker Street, je reste songeur pendant tout le repas que je mange seul. Sherlock était en train de mettre à jour son blog avec, très certainement, les résultats de sa dernière expérience.

J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'à voulu dire Mycroft. Que compte-t-il faire ? En même temps, si ça pouvait terminer mon apprentissage plus tôt, pourquoi pas ? Mais avec Mycroft, rien n'est jamais sans conséquences. Autant avec Sherlock, je peux le suivre les yeux fermés – enfin la plupart du temps –, autant avec Mycroft, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de…

— Fais-le ! me lance mon colocataire à la cantonade, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

— Sors de ma tête, Sherlock !

— Je sais pertinemment que tu cherches un moyen de contrecarrer le plan de mon frère et je te le déconseille.

— Okay, vas-y, tu as toute mon attention !

— Mon frère veut tenter une expérience pour t'apprendre le français. Alors, prends ce qu'il te donne sans te poser de questions. Ça m'arrangerait bien que tu finisses ton apprentissage plus rapidement. Je compte partir en France mardi prochain pour une affaire et j'ai besoin que tu parles suffisamment bien la langue pour t'emmener avec moi. Pas parfaitement. La pratique complétera tes lacunes.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Même pour une bonne cause. Et… Et comment es-tu au courant ?

— Il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure. Il pense avoir une idée d'expérience qui pourrait m'intéresser et qui serait compatible avec une étude intellectuelle. Je te demande d'écouter ce qu'il te proposera. Tu peux bien sûr refuser, mais il m'a dit que tu en aurais alors pour plusieurs mois avant de finir ton apprentissage. Alors soit tu décides d'accepter sa proposition – une voire deux séances suffiront –, soit tu refuses et tu passeras plus de temps avec lui. Prends ça comme un jeu – sur ce point, ses méthodes sont d'une efficacité redoutable.

— Tu oublies la troisième option ! Je peux tout arrêter maintenant.

— C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas-là, et même si ta présence me manquera, tu resteras ici.

— C'est du chantage ! râlé-je.

— La balle est dans ton camps. Comme tu vois, tu as le choix, je ne t'oblige à rien même si Mycroft voudrait que je pèse en sa faveur. Je n'en ferais rien. Je pense que tu es capable de te choisir seul.

.

Me voilà arrivé au jour fatidique. J'ai cogité toute la semaine sur ce que je devais faire. Sherlock a refusé de me dire de quoi il en retournait, car il n'a pas voulu demander à son frère : un moyen de se dédouaner. J'ai finalement décidé d'accepter de l'écouter. La curiosité est bien trop forte et puis, une fois sur place, je pourrais toujours refuser.

Au moment du départ, veste sur le dos, je descends les escaliers. À mi-parcours, j'entends un pas précipité, puis une porte qui se ferme avant de voir surgir Sherlock en haut de l'escalier.

— Où vas-tu ? lui demandé-je.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Quoi ? Mais je vais juste écouter ce qu'a à me dire ton frère. Si je lui dis non, ce sera un cours normal.

— Je sais. En fait, je suis curieux d'écouter ce qu'à inventer mon frère pour te faire entrer toute la langue française dans ta tête. Crois-moi que ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Et puis, il m'a gentiment invité à lui donner un coup de main au cas où tu accepterais. Je ne voulais pas au départ, puis il m'a parlé d'expérience inédite alors je n'ai pas pu refuser.

La bouche ouverte, complètement estomaqué, je me détourne et reprends la descente des marches pour sortir de la maison et appeler un taxi.

Que dire de toute façon ? Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque. Que je me pende si ce n'est pas un truc sexuel. Tout a un lien avec le sexe avec Mycroft et il ne se gêne jamais pour en profiter. Oh ! Eh puis, flûte ! Je verrais bien ! J'espère néanmoins, si j'accepte, que ce que Sherlock vient de me dire est vrai et que j'apprendrais le français très rapidement pour ne plus avoir besoin des services de son frère…

.

— Prenez ce livre, dit Mycroft en me tendant le volume.

J'accroche immédiatement sur le titre qui est loin d'être anodin : **Une étude en rose**.

— Vous.. Vous avez publié mes nouvelles ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas fait cela sans votre autorisation. Il s'agit juste d'un exemplaire de vos aventures avec Sherlock que j'ai fait traduire en français pour les besoins du cours.

— On va faire quoi ? Juste de la lecture ? J'en doute. Qu'avez-vous imaginé, Mycroft ? C'est quoi au juste cette expérience censé m'apprendre le français rapidement ?

— Vous parlez théoriquement bien le français, mais vous avez des lacunes sur certains points qui semblent difficile à résoudre avec un cours traditionnel. Du moins dans le court terme.

— Quelles lacunes ?

— Votre aisance du langage, Mon Cher. Sachez que le français doit couler de votre langue avec sensualité et nullement saccadé comme vous le faites. Certes ! Vous vous êtes amélioré très rapidement. Vous êtes très réceptif à mes enseignements. Et je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Maintenant, et par un exercice que Sherlock et moi voudrions tenter, nous pouvons débloquer votre langue pour qu'à la fin de ces deux heures de cours, vous puissiez parler français comme s'il s'agissait de votre langue maternelle. Un deuxième exercice sera peut-être nécessaire si les progrès ne sont pas au rendez-vous, mais je suis à peu près sûr de moi sur le résultat.

— C'est impossible ! On n'apprend pas une langue d'un claquement de doigt.

— Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous aurez ce déclic très rapidement. Parce que vous le voudrez ardemment.

Je regarde simultanément Mycroft et Sherlock, faces à moi, qui me dévisagent. Je ne comprends pas en quoi lire allait m'amener à parler aisément le français. Seule une longue pratique pourrait me faire arriver à ce stade. Mais… Attends… Il a parlé d'un exercice ? Quel genre d'exercice qui nécessite d'avoir Sherlock en soutien ?

— Et si vous m'expliquiez votre idée ? Que je sache si je veux la faire ou pas. Parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est un truc sexuel, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne stimulation pour booster votre volonté ?

— John, je t'ai dit un jour que ton corps n'a pas besoin de ton cerveau pour réagir…

— Oh ! Tu penses que l'inverse est possible ? Que mon cerveau peut ignorer mon corps pour se concentrer sur un plan intellectuel ?

— C'est la théorie, précise Mycroft. Parce que tu vas comprendre que l'interaction corps et intellect peuvent être en même temps dissocié et complémentaire pour aboutir à un résultat tout à fait surprenant.

— J'ignore si le plan de Mycroft marchera sur toi, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

— Et concrètement ?

— Que la langue, dans tous les sens du mot, possède un formidable pouvoir de persuasion, poursuit Mycroft. Je veux vous tenter avec ma bouche et surtout ma langue pour vous déconcentrer. Vous devrez résister et continuer à lire tout en restant maître de vos paroles – pas de tressautements, pas de coupures de mot… – Comprenez-vous ?

— Et vous pensez que cette méthode m'aidera à parler couramment français ?

— J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que oui. Maintenant, la seule inconnue qui reste est de savoir si vous voulez tenter l'expérience ?

Je reste songeur un moment. C'est vraiment une méthode totalement inédite et je serais tenté de dire que ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Pourtant, même si je sais que Mycroft donnerait n'importe quoi pour coucher avec moi, il n'est pas du genre à ne rien donner en retour. Et si Sherlock est là, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas en profiter, mais juste me donner ce qu'il a promis.

— Très bien ! Je suis partant !

— Comme vous voulez. Enlevez vos vêtements et allongez-vous sur le dos. Gardez le livre en main. Après tout, nous avons un cours à mener, dit Mycroft.

J'enlève pull, chemise et pantalon. Quant à Sherlock, il attendait que je finisse. Mycroft retire juste sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures, et enfin, retrousse les manches de son chemisier et défait deux boutons à son col pour se mettre à l'aise.

— Tout le monde est prêt ?

Moi, nu comme un ver et lunettes sur le nez, Sherlock assis à ma gauche et Mycroft à ma droite. Quel cadre magnifique ! On pourrait prendre la photo pour immortaliser ce moment, ironisé-je.

— John, commencez à lire à partir du marque-page ! m'annonce Mycroft.

— **«** ** _Je suis donc retourné à Baker Street et Sherlock m'a demandé d'envoyer un_** **teto… texto. Il avait trouvé sa va… valise et découvert que le téléphone de la victime manquait. Il savait que le teur…** ** _tueur l'aurait, alors j'étais là, en train d'écrire à…_** **»**

Alors que je suis concentré sur les mots que je lisais, je sens une langue me lécher le nombril. J'arrête la lecture, mais Sherlock me ramène à mon livre.

— Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'il fait. Continue à lire !

Je reprends ma phrase et tente par tous les moyens d'ignorer les signaux que ma peau électrisée m'envoyait à mon cerveau me disant qu'il y avait bien plus intéressant à faire que lire. Je secoue la tête et reprends ma lecture.

— **«** ** _…_** **un tueur en série. Il avait trouvé la valise manquante de la femme parce qu'il sss…-avait qu'elle serait rose, comme les vêtements de la femme. Cela n'avait même pas… même pas traversé mon es-** » AHAHAHAHAH ! Non arrêtez, pas là ! AHAHAHAHAH ! m'esclaffé-je de rire, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable alors que je me contorsionne en battant des pieds.

— John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande Sherlock, interdit.

Mycroft arrête ses tortures et m'observe avec interrogation. Je peux enfin respirer.

— Désolé, mais je suis chatouilleux sur les côtes et les pieds. Alors soit vous y allez carrément pour que je ne le sente pas trop, soit vous évitez de survoler la peau comme ça.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as ce réflexe de défense. Ne peux-tu pas te retenir ? demande Sherlock.

— John a raison, répond Mycroft. S'il est sensible aux chatouilles, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'arrivera jamais à lire. Très bien, je vais faire attention.

Je reprends donc ma lecture et Mycroft fait bien attention d'éviter la gargalsesis qui gênerait l'expérience plus qu'autre chose.

Il était de partout. Sa bouche, car il n'y a que sa bouche et sa langue qui me touchent, me fait parfois couper des mots. Mais comptez sur Sherlock pour ramener ma concentration sur mon texte.

C'est un truc de fou cette expérience ! Il va me rendre fou. Comment faire quelque chose tout en ignorant les tentations ? Mon corps est tellement réceptif depuis cette fameuse expérience. Et ce que j'y ai appris, c'était de retenir mes envies alors c'est l'occasion idéale pour appliquer cette méthode. Je poursuis ma lecture, car en plus, j'étais curieux de lire la version française de mes propres nouvelles et je m'y applique malgré cette langue qui malmène mes tétons.

Après une demi-heure de lecture où mon corps frissonnait à cause de toute la salive qui me couvrait çà et là, je peux enfin souffler. Je me redresse et m'adosse à la tête du lit.

— Bien, John ! Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Votre corps a très bien résisté à la tentation, me complimente Mycroft. Maintenant, nous allons corser un peu le jeu. Sherlock ?

Sherlock récupère un livre sur la table basse et l'intervertit à celui que j'avais entre les mains. Je lis le titre et là, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade : **Poésie érotique**.

— Maintenant, John, vous allez lire des poèmes en rapport avec le sexe. En mettant votre cerveau et votre corps à l'unisson, vous devrez tenter de vous concentrer sur votre texte. Le but étant que votre parlé soit aussi fluide que possible. À partir de maintenant, toutes nos conversations se feront en français.

J'acquiesce avec raideur. Ce qu'il me demande est vraiment très difficile, mais je m'engage à y arriver. En résulte la possibilité d'en finir avec mes cours et pouvoir partir en France.

— Positionnez-vous à quatre pattes. Vous avez le droit de mettre vos avant-bras en appui pour vous stabiliser. Bien, écartez les cuisses. Parfait. Commençons !

— ****«**** ** _Régals, de Paul Verlaine_**

 _ ** **Croise tes cuisses… sur ma tête  
De façon à ce que ma langue,  
Taisant toute sotte har… harangue,  
Ne puisse plus que faire… ****__**_faire fête_**_ **»**

Mycroft change de tactique. Finis les caresses et les embrassades sur ma peau qui me filaient la chair de poule. Il attaque directement mon intimité.

— ****«**** _ ** _À ton con ainsi qu'à ton cu_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Dont je suis là jam…_**_ _ ** **jamais vaincu  
Comme de tout ton corps, du reste,  
Et de ton âme mal****_ **»** Mmh… **«** _ **céleste  
Et de ton esprit**_ **» – Oh ! Putain ! –** **«** _ ** **c****_ _ ** _arnassier_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Qui dévore en moi l'idéal_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Et m'a fait le plus_**_ _ ** **pu… pu… putassie****_ _ ** _r_**_ **»**

Je ferme les yeux fortement. Mon corps vibre à l'orgasme qui me parcours de la tête aux pieds. Mycroft recueille ma semence avec un bruit de succions obscènes. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu et reprend ma lecture.

— ****«**** _ ** _Du plus pur, du plus_**_ _ ** **lia… lial…****_ _ ** _lilial_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Que j'étais avant ta rencontre_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Depuis des ans et puis des_**_ ** **»**** **–** Aahhhhh ahhhhh – ****«**** _ ** **d****_ _ **es ans.  
Là, dispose-toi bien et montre  
Par quelques gestes com… complaisants  
Qu'au fond t'aimes ton vieux bonom… bonhomme  
Ou du moins le souffre faisant.**_

 _ ** **Minette (avec boule de gomme)  
Et feuille de rose, tout comme  
Un plus jeune… mieux séduisant  
Sans doute mais moins bath en somme  
Quant à la science et au faire.****_

 _ ** **0 ton con ! qu'il sent bon ! J'y fouille  
Tant de la gueule que du blai… blaire  
Et j'y fais le diable et j'y faire… ****__**_flaire_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Et j'y farfouille et j'y bafouille_**_ **»**

— **Ahhhhh ! Pause !**

— **John, ne te laisse pas distraire ! Oublie ton corps !** **Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras !** me souffle Sherlock à l'oreille.

— **C'est trop dur ! Je ne vais pas y arriver !**

— **Tu es un soldat, John, rien ne peut t'atteindre ! Allez, courage ! Tu peux gagner cette bataille !** m'encourage Sherlock.

Mycroft, allongé sur le flanc, perché sur son avant-bras, avait le nez dans mes couilles et me léchait comme dans le texte. Je semblais lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

— ****«**** _ ** _Et j'y renifle et oh ! j'y bave_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Dans ton con à l'odeur cochonne_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Que surplombe une_**_ _ ** **» Quoi ?****_ _****«****_ _ ** _motte flave_**_ _ ** **?****_ ** **»****

— **C'est bon, poursuit !** approuve Sherlock

— ****«**** _ ** _Et qu'un duvet roux environne_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Qui mène au trou miraculeux_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Où je farfouille, où je bafouille_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Où je renifle et où je bave_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Avec le soin méticuleux_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Et l'âpre ferveur d'un esclave_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Affranchi de tout… préjugé._**_

 ** **La raie adorable que j'ai  
Léchée ******_amo… amo…_** ** **»****

— **Je ne comprends pas.**

— **« Amoros », veut dire amoureux en italien, dans ce contexte on peux utiliser « avec amour » ou « amoureusement ». La langue française est très riche en interprétation,** me traduit Sherlock.

— ****«**** _ ** _Léchée amoroso depuis_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Les reins en passant par le puits_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Où je m'attarde en un long stage_**_ ** **»****

Mycroft plonge sa langue à l'intérieur de moi et lape les parois en passant longuement sur les points de pressions.

— **Je peux pas ! J'en peux plus, Sherlock !**

Sherlock prend mon visage en coupe pour que nos regards se croisent.

— **Tu peux le faire, John. Ton esprit est plus fort que ton corps. Oublie-le, oublie tes sentiments, oublie ton corps. Résiste et termine cette lecture.**

 **Et pour me donner du courage, il applique ses lèvres sur mes miennes en un doux baiser. Mon cœur se cristallise devant son regard si aimant à me faire fondre.** Alors je continue sans plus me plaindre. Par moment, je m'arrête sur un mot quand une vague de plaisir me submerge. Avec détermination, je passe outre mes orgasmes à répétition et je continue.

— ****«**** _ ** _Pour les dévotions d'usage_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Me conduit tout droit à la fente_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Triomphante de mon infante._**_

 _ ** _Là, je dis un salamalec_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Absolument ésotérique_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Au clitoris rien moins que sec,_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Si bien que ma tête d'en bas_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Qu'exaspèrent tous ces ébats_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _S'épanche en blanche rhétorique,_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _Mais s'apaise dès ces prémisses._**_ ** **»****

Ma voix est plus forte, plus assurée et les mots coulent de ma bouche en vers harmonieux, tandis que mon sperme quittait mon corps pour nourrir l'appétit buccal de Mycroft.

 _—_ **«** _ ** **Et je m'endors entre tes cuisses  
****_ _ ** _Qu'à travers tout cet émoi tendre_**_ _ ** **  
****_ _ ** _La fatigue t'a fait détendre._**_ ** **»****

— **Enfin terminé !** soupiré-je à la fin de mon texte, quand Mycroft arrêta de me sucer.

— **Tu t'en es très bien sorti. La clé, c'est de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu avant de tout donner** , me complimente Sherlock.

— **Vous m'impressionnez, John. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous en sortiriez, même si par moment, ça a été difficile. J'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait plusieurs cours comme ça, mais votre détermination a déclenché le déclic. Au passage, je me suis régalé comme le poème. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche. Je n'ai pas réussi à me préserver. Pas toi, Sherlock ?**

— **Pas le moins du monde. Tu sais que je contrôle parfaitement mon corps et mon esprit, contrairement à toi !**

— **Mmh, ça te ferait du bien de te lâcher de temps en temps. Tu connais le syndrome de la cocotte minute ?**

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est le… Syn – syndrome de la cocotte minute !** dis-je.

— **Quand le corps accumule la pression, comme le stress ou** **les besoins sexuels, un jour, il lâche. On appelle ça une dépression.**

— **Oh ! Je comprends. J'ai étudié ce phénomène en médecine.**

Les deux hommes me dévisagent avec un sourire.

— **Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

— **Non, au contraire. Nous discutons depuis quelques minutes en français et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte** , me fait remarquer Sherlock.

— **Ah ? C'est vrai !** Hum. C'est incroyable ! Ça me paraît si simple maintenant, me réjouis-je en reparlant anglais.

— Et votre aisance est devenu plus fluide, avec encore quelques déraillements, mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Une immersion sur le terrain devrait vous aider à apprendre de nouveaux mots. En tout cas, félicitations ! Dorénavant, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… Enfin pour les cours de français.

— C'est tout ? dis-je, surpris.

— Bien sûr que c'est tout ! En fait, si je vous ai fait ce cours pratique, c'est parce que je dois me rendre dans trois jours au Pays-Bas pour une affaire qui me prendra plusieurs semaines. Je ne pouvais plus assurer vos cours. Et je dois vous avouer que même si je vous aime bien, j'ai besoin de repos.

Assis sur mes talons, les mains sur mon giron, je dois avouer que c'était une méthode pas très catholique, mais maintenant, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié ce cours dans tous ses aspects. Je l'aurais peut-être plus apprécié encore si Sherlock et Mycroft avait inversé les rôles.

— Allez, John. Habille-toi ! Rentrons préparer nos valises, nous partons demain matin pour la France.

Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie. En tout cas, Sherlock et Mycroft ont vu les étoiles dans mes yeux à cette annonce. Depuis le temps que je voulais visiter le continent. Bien sur, c'est dans le but d'une enquête, mais Sherlock ne me refusera pas, après l'avoir résolue, de visiter quelques lieux touristiques.

Préparez-vous, Chers Français ! Sherlock Holmes et John Watson arrivent chez vous !


	30. Chap 29 : Arrangement mutuel

**.**

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 29 : Chambre de Mycroft – Arrangement mutuel pour mise en couple**

 **Ou comment décider de faire bouger les choses.**

 **(John & Mycroft)**

.

 _* D'après une idée de Brooke *_

.

— Je sors faire des courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Achète-moi du lait !

— D'accord ! À tout à l'heure !

Je quitte le 221B et me rends d'un pas traînant jusqu'au supermarché.

C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Le début de l'été bien installé, apportait suffisamment son lot de chaleur pour que je sorte en chemise à manche courte.

Je rêve de pouvoir prendre un peu de vacances avec Sherlock. En général, ses activités se réduisent drastiquement pendant l'été, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire quitter Londres sauf quand une enquête l'amène hors de la City. Je vais devoir m'armer d'un sacré paquet d'arguments pour le convaincre de partir avec moi à la campagne.

J'arrive au dernier croisement avant d'atteindre le Tesco quand une limousine noire s'arrête à ma hauteur. La vitre arrière descend, montrant Mycroft à l'intérieur.

— Bonjour, John. Pourrais-je vous parler, en privé ?

— Vous essayez encore votre jeu du chat et de la souris ? Désolé, mais ça ne marche plus. J'arrête de jouer avec vous.

— Pareil pour moi, je suis fatigué de vous courir sans cesse après. Montez, dit-il en ouvrant la portière. Je vous promets que je ne tenterais rien contre vous. Je veux juste vous parler.

— Vous le promettez ?

— Vous avez ma parole.

Je monte dans la voiture et m'assieds en face de Mycroft. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux sombres. Il semblait fatigué.

— Votre voyage s'est pas déroulé ?

— Évitons le sujet, voulez-vous ?

— Vous avez mauvaise mine. Je pourrais vous prescrire des somnifères. J'ai toujours ma licence, au cas où je voudrais exercer de nouveau.

— C'est aimable à vous, mais ce qui me soignerait, serait vos lèvres sur les miennes.

— Mycroft… soufflé-je, d'une pointe d'agacement.

— Je sais, vous ne le voulez pas.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Chez moi… Mais pas d'inquiétude, je vous invite en tant qu'ami à prendre le thé. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire importante qui ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de Sherlock.

.

La voiture s'arrête devant une très grande maison de ville où Mycroft m'enjoint à le suivre.

L'aménagement intérieur est moderne. Pourtant, je trouve cette maison trop grande pour une personne seule. Et puis, elle n'avait pas d'âme : aucune photo, pas de biblos… Rien qui montre la personnalité de son hôte si ce n'est la froideur ambiante et une forme d'organisation presque maniaque sur l'emplacement de chaque chose. C'était complètement aseptisé, comme les maisons témoins à visiter. Mon logis au 221B était, certes, petit, désordonné, mais chaleureux et vivant.

Nous nous installons dans le salon. Le majordome nous apporte du thé et quelques pâtisseries.

— Vous voulez me parler de quoi ? me lancé-je, pour briser le silence.

— En premier lieu, je voudrais savoir comment vous vivez toutes les expériences de Sherlock. Cela fait presque dix-huit mois que vous avez accepté ce marché avec lui et vous en êtes à plus d'une soixantaine d'expérience plus ou moins réguliers. Êtes-vous toujours enthousiaste à poursuivre ?

— Quand j'ai conclu cet accord, je n'avais pas envisagé que Sherlock aille aussi loin. Et pourtant, je suis toujours étonné de son imagination à trouver de nouvelles idées, non pas que je m'en plaigne. J'ai apprécié chacune d'entre elles. J'en suis même arrivé à faire un classement du meilleur au moins bon. J'ai toujours accepté le fait que c'était un moyen pour lui de se faire une idée de la sexualité pour parfaire ses connaissances en la matière, comme il me l'a présenté au tout début…

— Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour Sherlock. Une amitié un peu plus forte que ce que les règles l'exigent. Mais petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que c'était de l'amour et un jour, je suis retombé amoureux de lui.

— Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Vous sembliez ne pas vouloir l'accepter. Sa prétendue mort vous a fait réaliser combien vous l'aimiez. Personnellement, je me suis attaché à vous lors de votre dépression, mais je n'ai jamais profité de votre faiblesse. Je l'ai regretté, car vous avez rencontré Mary peu de temps après… Peut-être que dans le cas contraire, notre relation serait différente aujourd'hui... Qu'espérez-vous maintenant ?

— Rester auprès de Sherlock jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si possible et espérer qu'un jour…

— Vous espérez toujours que mon Cher Frère retourne vos sentiments ? Là où vous faites erreur, c'est qu'à part son attachement en tant qu'ami – meilleur ami, même –, il n'éprouvera jamais de sentiments amoureux. Je lui ai suffisamment rabâché depuis notre enfance que les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage pour des hommes comme nous. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai brisé cette règle. Pourtant, je vais vous surprendre : mes récentes observations m'amènent à penser que j'ai tort à son sujet, qu'il aurait également brisé cette règle, ou peu s'en faut.

— Ah oui ? dis-je en me redressant sur mon siège et me montrant intéressé.

— Je pense que mon frère n'est pas si insensible à vos sentiments. Il se peut même qu'il ressente quelque chose à votre encontre. Ses expériences ne seraient qu'un prétexte afin d'obtenir quelque chose de vous. Peut-être pas au début, mais au fil du temps, il a développé une forme de possessivité à votre égard.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait être amoureux de moi ?

— Avec Sherlock, rien est moins sûr. Vous comprenez, il ne pense pas comme vous. Ce que vous appeler « amour » a sûrement une autre signification pour lui. Une forme d'obsession, plutôt. Il se montre plus possessif vis-à-vis de vous.

— Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je lui révéler mes sentiments ? Peut-être qu'en lui parlant, il réalisera qu'il éprouve la même chose que moi.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il ne réagira pas comme vous le souhaitez et vous risquez d'être déçu de la réponse si vous le forcez un peu trop. Le seul moyen de le faire réagir serait de lui donner un choc émotionnel pour le sortir de son confort habituel. C'est risqué et il y a peu de chance de réussir en temps normal, mais s'il s'agit de vous, peut-être réagira-t-il.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le choquer. Certainement pas arrêter les expériences et encore moins déménager. En plus, je n'en ai pas envie. Puis une idée germa dans ma tête. C'est une méthode pour le moins radicale, mais quand on veut réussir, il faut parfois se salir les mains.

Mon idée était de sortir avec quelqu'un de proche pour le faire réagir. Je pense en premier lieu à Greg, mais je doute que ça lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Sherlock aurait vite fait de le dissuader comme avec mes ex-copines.

Par contre… Je lève la tête pour détailler Mycroft en train de siroter son thé. Il n'a pas un physique de rêve comme ça, mais il a un certain nombre d'atouts et il est évident que Sherlock ne pourra pas faire pression sur lui. Ils sont toujours en compétition quand il s'agit de déterminer qui est le plus intelligent des deux. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas une compétition sur nos sentiments ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur plan que j'ai eu, mais il fera parfaitement l'affaire. De toute façon, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autres.

— Mycroft ? Voulez-vous toujours sortir avec moi ? lâché-je sans hésitation.

— Pardon ? s'exclame-t-il, en s'étouffant presque avec son thé. Êtes-vous sérieux ?

— Oui ! Je pense que sortir avec vous rendra Sherlock jaloux.

— Eh bien, si vous le dites. Vous êtes plus fin connaisseur que moi en la matière. Mais puis-je savoir ce que j'y gagne ? Après tout, vous m'avez rejeté si souvent que je n'ai pas envie d'être le dindon de la farce.

— C'est juste ! Et ce que je vous propose n'est pas sans conséquence pour moi, croyez-le ! Pourtant, je ne peux plus attendre indéfiniment que Sherlock fasse le premier pas et ma vie actuelle ne me convient plus. Il est temps de lui envoyer un électrochoc pour que je sache ce qu'il pense réellement de moi. Si vous avez raison et qu'il cache ses sentiments, alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Donc, je vous propose tout ce que deux amoureux font ensembles. Bien sûr, pour que Sherlock ne remarque pas la supercherie, nous n'allons pas faire semblant.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— On a déjà couché ensemble. Je peux le refaire sans problème. Je sais que vous le voulez aussi, alors au moins vous y trouverez votre compte. Eh bien sûr, c'est un accord consenti. Et vous ?

— Je le veux aussi ! Combien de temps espérez-vous attendre avant qu'il ne bouge ?

— Autant qu'il le faudra ! Cela ne devrait pas trop vous déplaire ?

— Au contraire ! Plus je passerais de temps avec vous, plus j'en serais heureux. Cependant, j'ai une question : si jamais vous découvrez que Sherlock n'est pas amoureux de vous, que comptez-vous faire ?

Là est la question…

Tenter de séduire Sherlock par tous les moyens ? Mauvaise idée. J'aurais l'impression d'utiliser les même méthodes que Mycroft, et ça, il n'en ai pas question !

Pourrais-je considérer Mycroft comme petit ami officiel ? S'il se conduit bien, il pourrait être un amant acceptable, mais je doute pouvoir le supporter. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme il le souhaite. Sherlock est la seule exception que je fais à mon hétérosexualité.

Ou arrêter les expériences et me trouver une petite amie pour refaire ma vie. Mon deuil a pris fin depuis longtemps. Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant…

J'ai l'embarras du choix. Les expériences sont une chose, mais je ne peux plus me contenter que de ça. Il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main pour retrouver une vie plus équilibré.

— Espérez seulement que Sherlock ait des sentiments cachés. Plus longtemps il me les cachera, plus longtemps je passerai de temps avec vous. Dans le cas contraire, vous avez certainement déjà deviné mes pensées.

— Sachez que je ne me trompe jamais dans mes observations ! Sur ce point, je suis meilleur que mon frère. Alors oui, ça prendra du temps et je me réjouis du temps que l'on passera ensemble. Je vous jure de vous respecter et d'être toujours à votre écoute.

— Alors considérons que nous sommes amants à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que Sherlock reconnaisse son amour pour moi. Ou jusqu'à ce que vous ne vouliez plus sortir avec moi. Ou si cela ne mène à rien d'insister inutilement.

— Je l'accepte !

Je me rappelle de notre première enquête, juste avant de découvrir le corps, Sherlock avait fait une déduction sur le couple Anderson/Donovan en rapport à leur parfum. Je pourrais me mettre sur moi le parfum de Mycroft, mais je suis presque certain qu'il fera la différence entre m'en asperger ou le partager…

Je m'approche de Mycroft, le tire à moi par sa cravate et l'embrasse langoureusement.

En me séparant de lui, je vois le rouge à ses joues.

— Pourquoi ce baiser ?

— Et pas seulement un baiser… Pour convaincre Sherlock de notre liaison, on doit vraiment coucher ensemble. Maintenant !

— Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est précipité. Je pensais qu'on s'en tiendrait à des étreintes et quelques bisous pour commencer. Mais je dois dire que j'en suis plus que ravi.

— Je n'en doute pas, Mycroft. Mais pour convaincre Sherlock, un bisou et quelques mots doux ne suffiront pas. Et pour bien commencer, tutoyons-nous ! Bon, allons dans votre… ta chambre.

.

Une certaine timidité me prend alors que nous pénétrons dans la chambre de Mycroft. Cette pièce jurait par rapport au reste de la maison ; les couleurs sont plus chatoyantes et son lit à baldaquin était digne d'un roi.

De nombreux objets plus personnels ornaient les étagères, la commode… Et un détail qui ne pouvait pas m'échapper : un lapin en peluche sur la couette.

Je m'approche du lit et le prends dans les mains : il était gris/blanc chiné, deux oreilles tombantes et de grands yeux bleus. Il était très doux au toucher.

Mycroft arrive derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sursaute un peu. Je ne me pensais pas aussi nerveux.

— Vous… Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrat, mais je n'aimerais pas passer pour un violeur si tu n'es pas totalement consentant. Aux dires de mon frère, tu es assez intransigeant à ce sujet.

— Je sais, Mycroft, dis-je en me retournant, le lapin dans mes bras. Si notre plan veut fonctionner alors je suis d'accord de coucher avec vous. Après avoir dit à ton frère que rien au monde ne me fera sortir avec toi, je suis obligé d'en arriver là pour contredire mes propos.

— Il va penser que je t'ai forcé, à t'entendre.

— Est-ce que cela te dérange de passer pour le mauvais garçon ?

— Nullement. Il m'a toujours considéré comme un homme qui n'hésite pas à user de ma position pour avoir tout ce que je veux, donc autant lui donner raison. Au moins, c'est plus crédible. Un jour, on rétablira la vérité. Bon ! Et si nous nous mettions à l'ouvrage ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu rentres trop tard. C'est déjà le cinquième message qu'il t'envoie et on n'a même pas encore commencé.

Effectivement, depuis quelques minutes, mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Il doit se demander pourquoi je mettais autant de temps à rentrer. Le faire s'inquiéter n'est pas un mal finalement. Surtout avec la surprise qui l'attend.

Nous nous déshabillons, puis je monte sur le lit. Mycroft fait de même. Je glisse une main derrière sa nuque et l'approche de moi. Nos lèvres entrent tout de suite dans la danse. Il ne s'embarrasse pas avec les préliminaires, - on a déjà dépassé ce stade de toute façon -, il plonge sa langue dans la mienne et s'ensuit une bataille acharnée pour contrôler l'autre. Mycroft ne me laisse pas un moment de répit. Il s'est lancée dans la bataille avec avidité. On sent qu'il a du mal à contrôler son envie. Je ne suis pas en reste et à ce jeu, je suis aussi très doué.

Je brise le baiser haletant et m'allonge sur le lit, entraînant Mycroft à ma suite. Son corps lourd sur moi glisse de toute sa longueur pour que nos peaux s'électrisent. Ma peau en a la chair de poule.

Une main passe dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui, tandis que l'autre me caressait les cheveux. Sa bouche à nouveau sur la mienne, il m'embrasse avec plus de passion et de tendresse. Nos corps bougent au rythme de nos envies de plus de contact.

Sa main se glisse entre nos deux corps et il empoigne nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il commence à la bouger en de somptueux va-et-vient qui me fait lâcher un gémissement couvert par sa bouche. Mes mains s'accrochent à son dos et remontent jusqu'à ses épaules et sa nuque pour garder le contact.

Une fois que toutes mes réticences, doutes et peurs vis-à-vis de Mycroft se sont évaporés, notre corps à corps est un vrai délice. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que lui faire l'amour serait aussi bon. Le fait de savoir qu'il m'aime a peut-être un lien avec notre nouvelle connexion.

Sherlock est un idiot à vouloir rester dans la simple technique du sexe. Sans les sentiments, c'est purement mécanique et sans intérêt. Dans les enquêtes, le sexe a toujours à voir avec les sentiments. C'est un point qu'il ne semblait pas prendre en compte.

Au moment de l'extase, nous nous effondrons, essoufflés. Mais Mycroft ne semblaient pas en avoir fini, car il récupère sous l'oreiller un tube de lubrifiant.

J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant ce que du lubrifiant faisait sous l'oreiller. Se masturbe-t-il la nuit ?

Il s'en enduit les doigts. J'écarte mes jambes pour lui donner accès à mon intimité. Il me pénètre sans attendre. Ses doigts glissent à l'intérieur les uns après les autres. Je sens sa main trembler d'impatience. Il est clairement excité, voire en manque. Pas cohérent avec mon dernier questionnement.

Coucher avec moi était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Le voilà récompenser de sa patience, même si cette situation n'était que temporaire.

Une fois bien préparé, il s'installe plus confortablement entre mes jambes, sa queue tendue butait contre mon entrée. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonce en moi.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'à force de participer aux expériences – plutôt sportives – de Sherlock, mon fondement s'était un peu élargi et mes chairs ne résistaient plus autant à l'intrusion d'un sexe. En tout cas, contrairement avec ma première expérience avec lui.

À ce sujet, le sexe de Sherlock, Greg – qui doit être le mieux monté de nous tous – et le mien n'avaient rien à envier à Mycroft. Par conséquent, aucune chance qu'il ne me fasse mal.

Par contre, petite ou grosse bite, ça ne change pas que les sensations restent intenses. Ses allés-et-venus sont profonds et grisants. Il ne touche pas encore la prostate et pourtant, mon corps répond très bien à la stimulation. Je suis déjà raide de nouveau.

Un coup me fait couiner, plus un autre et encore un autre. Cette fois, c'est parti pour l'ascension qui va me mener à la jouissance. Il frappe avec force cette petite boule qui m'envoie des vagues de plaisir.

Mes mains sur ses fesses, je l'oblige à accélérer.

— Plus fort ! Encore ! Putain, mais vas-y à fond ! Ouuuuiiiiiii !

L'orgasme nous traverse tous les deux et Mycroft s'écroule sur moi, à bout de souffle. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui caresse le dos, le temps que la pression retombe.

Cette fois, je l'ai fait comme il faut avec lui. J'avoue que c'était agréable et qu'il pourrait être compatible, pourtant, maintenant que je peux comparer en ayant les idées claires sur le personnage, j'avoue que je préfère Sherlock.

— Pas de regret, John ?

— Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de devoir en arriver là pour faire comprendre à Sherlock nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne te croyais pas aussi doué. Je suis même surpris.

— Quand l'amour est aux commandes, il ne me reste qu'à me laisser porter.

Ses doigts tracent des lignes sur ma peau. Ils s'égarent sur mon pénis et entre mes testicules. Il peut me toucher librement, là, où quelques heures plus tôt, il n'en aurait jamais eu accès. Dire qu'il allait en profiter ? Ça, c'est certain ! Et je sens que ça va me plaire aussi, finalement.

— J'avais imaginé de nombreux scénarios pour t'amener dans mon lit : kidnapping dans la rue, chloroforme pour prévenir toute résistance. Une fois ici, je t'aurais attaché à ce lit par les quatre membres pendant ton sommeil. Et en te réveillant, je t'aurais obligé à céder à mes avances avec différents sextoys bien vicieux. J'en ai certains très pénétrants… Et je t'aurais mis au supplice plusieurs jours s'il l'avait fallu pour te faire jurer de devenir mon homme. Et je t'aurais fait l'amour comme un damné nuit et jour pour que tu n'aies plus envie de me quitter.

— Très audacieux ! Mais tu oublies que je suis un ex-militaire. La torture ne me fait la peur et je n'aurais jamais cédé, argué-je.

— Veux-tu me le prouver la prochaine fois ?

— Non, sans façon ! Du moment que j'ai mon libre arbitre, je n'ai aucune intention de tenter le diable.

— Le diable est bien plus séduisant que le commun des mortels.

Je me laisse aller contre le corps chaud de Mycroft à songer à ce plan complètement fou, quand, tout à coup, je réalise quelque chose. Je me redresse pour faire face à Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu es machiavélique, Mycroft. Tout ça, tout ce qu'on vient de parler, ma résolution… Tu savais que j'arriverais à ce raisonnement. Encore une fois, tu m'as manipulé.

— Prends ça comme tu le veux, John. Ce qui est vrai, c'est que Sherlock te cache ses véritables raisons et qu'il est trop orgueilleux pour te dire la vérité en face. Le confronté pourrait détruire votre amitié parce qu'il n'acceptera pas ses sentiments, s'il en a. Crois-moi, tu as pris la meilleure décision. Laisse le temps faire le reste. Je sais qu'il a une idée derrière la tête et malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Et si nous avons une chance de mettre en marche notre plan, alors, allons lui annoncer la nouvelle !

.

Nous arrivons à Baker Street. Je respire un grand coup pour me donner de l'assurance avant de sortir de la voiture. J'entre dans le hall, suivi de Mycroft. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du salon, je l'ouvre et retrouve Sherlock, assis à la table de la cuisine en pleine expérience.

— Sherlock ? Mycroft et moi, on a quelque chose à te dire.

— J'espère que tu n'arrêtes pas les expériences ?

— Euh…, fais-je en regardant Mycroft qui me fait un signe de tête. Non, je continue, ça ne change rien. Par contre, je dois t'annoncer…

— Nous avons une heureuse nouvelle à t'apprendre, Cher petit frère. John et moi sommes officiellement en couple, continue-t-il à ma place.

Sherlock lève légèrement la tête avant de se replonger sur son microscope.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je tente une autre approche :

— Donc, je ne dormirais pas tous les soirs ici. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

— Du moment que tu restes disponible si j'ai une enquête, ça me va.

Je suis perplexe face à son attitude calme. Loin de celle que j'attendais. En fait, je pensais qu'il serait choqué, furieux. Qu'il boude comme il le fait quand on le contrarie. Mais là, rien. Mycroft m'avait prévenu que ses réactions sont toutes sauf normales.

— Bien. Si ça te convient alors, tout va bien.

Je m'apprête à raccompagner Mycroft quand Sherlock m'interpelle :

— Tu as oublié le lait. Je t'ai pourtant envoyé cinq messages pour te le rappeler, mais apparemment, tu avais plus important à faire. C'est encore ouvert alors tu as le temps d'y aller.

Le feu aux joues, je sens la sidération monter en moi.

Je quitte la pièce et descend l'escalier à pas lent, tout en consultant mes messages. Effectivement, aucun signe d'inquiétude dans ses messages, juste ceci :

''N'oublie pas le lait '' – SH

''Je sais que tu es avec Mycroft, mais n'oublie pas le lait en rentrant.'' – SH

''Ce que tu fais avec mon frère, ce sont tes affaires, mais il me faut du lait, maintenant.'' – SH

''Je ne doute pas de l'urgence de moment, mais le lait est un besoin vital, alors ne traîne pas.'' – SH

''Si pas possible, ramène-le moi quand même.'' – SH

Je suis consterné ! Mycroft me lance un sourire en coin me signifiant « je t'avais prévenu ! » Me suis-je donc trompé à ce point ? Les signes n'en étaient-ils pas ? Si ça se trouve, Sherlock n'a jamais eu de sentiment et Mycroft m'a fait miroiter l'impossible.

En tout cas, la tâche s'annonçait ardue, mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire !

En attendant, me voilà devenu le petit ami officiel de Mycroft !


	31. Chap 30 : Travestissement

**Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai emprunté le célèbre voleur français, « Arsène Lupin », appartenant à Maurice Leblanc.**

 **Pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemble John dans l'histoire, vous trouverez sa photo sur mon facebook (voir profil). Elle vaut le coup d'œil ;)**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : K**

 **Chapitre 30 : Buckingham Palace –** **Travestissement**

 **Ou comment entrevoir un début de quelque chose.**

 **(John & Sherlock, Mycroft et Irène)**

.

Après le déjeuner, Mycroft débarque chez nous sans prévenir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite, je le reçois avec un baiser donné devant Sherlock. J'espère toujours tirer celui-ci de sa léthargie pour le faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour le moment, mes efforts restaient vains et seul Mycroft tirait son épingle du jeu.

Mycroft remet à son frère un dossier. Son expression est grave. Une affaire d'État à en juger.

— Sherlock, j'ai besoin de tes services pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Donc, quoi que tu fasses en ce moment, tu me mets en priorité sur ta liste !

— Pff ! Un service qui ne me rapportera rien, comme d'habitude !

— Je te promets que tu recevras une récompense à la hauteur de tes compétences. Donc, tu veux bien ?

Sherlock soupire. Il invite son frère à s'asseoir sur mon fauteuil.

— Tu vas sûrement me parler du bal masqué de la Reine dont tous les journaux nous rabâchent chaque jour et qui doit se dérouler demain soir. Quel est le problème de Sa Majesté ?

— Nous soupçonnons qu'un cambrioleur va venir s'emparer des nouveaux bijoux royaux qu'elle a récemment acquis par le biais du Duc Bertrand de Harcourt, de France, durant le bal.

— Alors, faites-les mettre au coffre !

— Elle insiste pour les garder sur place. Elle compte les présenter à ses invités, c'est-à-dire à de nombreux chefs d'État et membres de la royauté ainsi que des personnalités importantes. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toute la sécurité pour qu'aucun incident ne gâche l'événement, mais à ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas à qui nous avons affaire. La seule chose que nous possédons, ce sont ces lettres de menace, que tu trouveras dans le dossier.

Sherlock ouvre ledit dossier et parcourt son contenu.

Pendant ce temps, je prépare le thé que je verse ensuite dans des tasses. J'en remets une à Mycroft et pose la seconde à côté de Sherlock. Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil tout en buvant le mien. Machinalement, Mycroft entoure ma taille de son bras.

— J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier un cas similaire en France, au début de ma carrière de détective, dit Sherlock en se levant et allant récupérer un registre dans la bibliothèque.

Il feuillette le livre et s'arrête à une page.

— Arsène Lupin : un cambrioleur des plus doués de sa génération. Jamais arrêté à ce jour. Personne n'a jamais vu son vrai visage. Il a un talent pour le transformisme – dont je suis admirateur. Il ne travaille jamais seul et bénéficie de complice qui s'infiltre sur les lieux pour détecter tous risques avant ses vols. Il faut chercher un homme seul – peut-être sera-t-il accompagné cette fois. Combien de personnes attachées à chaque délégation ?

— C'est variable. Une trentaine de personnes en moyenne.

— Ce qui représente beaucoup trop de suspects potentiels. Il faut chercher du côté de la délégation française en premier lieu… Je prends l'affaire ! J'imagine que tu as déjà tout prévu afin que nous puissions assister au bal.

— En effet, la Reine est parfaitement au courant de votre venue. Elle en est même enchantée. Vous serez donc invités comme les autres. Par contre, il faudra vous fondre dans la foule pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Inutile d'ajouter un scandale si votre présence était révélée. On ne convoque pas Sherlock Holmes juste pour une soirée mondaine. Et cet Arsène Lupin a très certainement entendu parler de toi.

— En d'autres termes, il nous faudra un déguisement. Les médias ont suffisamment placardé mon portrait pour être reconnu au premier coup d'œil avisé.

— C'est prévu. Je vous fais parvenir les tenues demain matin. Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion dans moins d'une heure.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres après m'avoir rendu sa tasse, et disparaît dans l'escalier. Apparemment, il est trop pressé pour s'attarder avec moi.

Depuis le début de notre relation, il y a trois semaines, où nous avons couché ensemble, nous n'avons fait que nous promener dans un parc deux fois, dîner dans de grands restaurants cinq fois et je n'ai passé qu'une nuit avec lui. Mais trop fatigué, il s'est contenté de s'endormir contre moi après quelques embrassades.

Je m'attendais à une vie de couple plus sulfureuse aux vues de tout ce qu'il m'a fait miroiter. Me serais-je trompé sur lui ? En tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas, car même si je passais de bons moments, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé d'un iota à son égard.

En revenant au salon, je trouve Sherlock avec ses doigts joints sous son menton qui réfléchissait sûrement à l'affaire.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autres pour l'aider, je m'occupe, le reste de la journée, à des tâches ménagères.

.

La sonnette d'entrée se met à retentir et je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir à notre visiteur. Un livreur me remet plusieurs boîtes blanches contenant nos costumes que je monte au salon.

Sherlock me rejoint du côté du canapé et ouvre celles qui lui étaient destinées : il avait un magnifique costume noir en mohair : il était d'excellente qualité et parfaitement bien taillé. Un nœud papillon, un masque très simple noir et des chaussures vernies complétaient sa tenue. Cela devait coûter une fortune.

J'ouvre les miennes. J'avais hâte de voir le costume que Mycroft m'avait choisi.

En déballant la boîte à chaussures, je fronce les sourcils : il y avait une paire d'escarpins noirs à talon haut. J'ouvre la plus grosse des boîtes et découvre un vêtement coloré avec beaucoup de trop de tissus pour être un costume. Je sors le vêtement de la boîte et c'est une somptueuse robe de bal qui se révèle à mes yeux. Elle avait parfaitement ma taille.

— Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût. Il a dû se tromper dans la commande des costumes.

— Non, John. Elle est bien pour toi.

Devant mon visage qui se décompose à vue d'œil, il reprend :

— Nous devons nous rendre au bal en couple – une exigence de la Reine à tous ses invités. Pour se fondre dans la masse, il nous faut grimer notre apparence. Nous sommes un peu trop célèbres pour passer inaperçus.

— TU es célèbre. Pas moi ! souligné-je.

— Tu as tort de croire ça. Tout le monde t'a déjà vu à mes côtés et sait que tu travailles avec moi. Les invités de la Reine nous connaissent tous dans la haute sphère. S'ils voient deux hommes ensembles, ils n'attendront pas longtemps avant de nous démasquer.

— Ça ne me dit pas pour autant pourquoi je dois passer pour une femme ! Pourquoi pas toi ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, John. Je suis bien trop grand et j'attirerais trop l'attention. Alors que toi, avec un bon maquillage, tu pourras plus facilement te faufiler incognito parmi les invités. C'est un rôle important que je te confie et ça pourrait être dangereux. Et puis, d'après mon analyse, Arsène Lupin est un amateur de femmes et il se laissera forcément tenter à un moment ou un autre. Ton rôle est primordial !

— Te veux que je serve d'appât ? Qui te dit que je vais l'attirer ? Il y aura des centaines de femmes dans la salle.

— Crois-moi qu'il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. En tant qu'homme, tu attires les femmes. L'inverse doit être tout aussi vrai.

— Laisse-moi sceptique ! Je continue à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. En plus, je vais être ridicule.

— Tu diras le contraire tout à l'heure.

Je soupire en essayant d'imaginer à quoi je vais ressembler dedans. Le résultat était désastreux. Mais pour l'affaire, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Et puis, sous un masque, ça devrait passer. Pour une fois que Sherlock m'implique dans un rôle autre que moi-même, ça pourrait être intéressant. Dommage que ce soit un rôle de femme.

.

En fin de matinée, toute une équipe de coiffeur, esthéticien, maquilleur, débarque chez nous. Mycroft avait convoqué les meilleurs de leur profession pour que je sois le plus crédible possible dans mon rôle. Je me prêtais donc au jeu non sans une certaine gêne.

Je passe en premier lieu sous la douche. On me donne un gel douche parfumé à la rose – _c'est bien un truc de femme ça_. Ensuite, une séance d'épilation qui me fait perdre mes poils un peu partout pour au moins trois bonnes semaines. J'ai beaucoup râlé, mais me présenter en robe avec des jambes, des bras et des aisselles poilus feraient fuir tous les hommes.

Je vous épargne les hurlements qui ont suivi.

Ensuite, on s'occupe de ma coiffure. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon crâne et tenus par des épingles pour qu'ils n'apparaissent pas en dehors de la perruque. Celle-ci était blond foncé pour ne pas jurer avec ma carnation naturelle – et non, je n'ai pas toujours eu les cheveux grisonnants. Comme les acteurs de cinéma, la perruque passait pour de vrais cheveux. Elle était d'ailleurs faite avec de vrais cheveux. Elle m'arrivait au milieu du dos. Au miroir, je trouvais que ça ne m'allait pas trop mal.

On passe à ma tenue. Mais avant de mettre la robe, je devais porter un corset. J'avais la taille bien trop épaisse et il ne fallait surtout pas me grossir.

Alors que je m'accrochais à l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, deux femmes tiraient sur les ficelles, deux pieds sur mes fesses pour tirer au maximum. « Rentrez le ventre ! », qu'elles me disaient. Elles étaient surtout en train de m'étouffer et je pleurais à moitié à la douleur de la compression. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles supporter un tel instrument de torture pour gagner quelques centimètres de tour de taille ? Je ne les comprendrais jamais.

Après un quart d'heure de lutte, elles finissent de fixer les crochets pour que tout reste en place. Je me sens oppressé à la limite de la suffocation. Si je ne tombe pas dans les pommes au milieu du bal, ce serait un miracle. Finalement, j'aurais dû persévérer dans mon régime.

Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Sherlock pour voir ce qu'il faisait. En tout cas, il ne s'intéressait pas à ma _torture_. Il travaillait sur l'ensemble des documents que Mycroft lui avait fait envoyer après, c'est-à-dire la composition de toutes les délégations. Il disait qu'il devait connaître par cœur tous les profils.

On me fait porter un rembourrage en silicone en guise de poitrine. Une bien jolie poitrine qui pourrait passer pour vrai. Mes mains n'arrivaient, d'ailleurs, pas à faire la différence entre mes faux seins et ma peau – c'était vraiment très bien fait. En tout cas, le galbe était parfait. Difficile de croire à la supercherie.

On m'enfile ensuite la robe. Elle était bleue avec un joli décollé croisé pour mettre la poitrine en valeur et la taille était bien marquée – on ne remarquait même pas mon corset au toucher – et le bas était évasé et composé de volant qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, donc un minimum de tissu devait couvrir mes jambes, mais suffisamment pour qu'on ne remarque pas que j'étais un homme – l'anatomise d'un homme étant ce qu'elle est, il fallait faire avec. En dessous, j'ai mis une culotte en dentelle, de mes acquisitions lors d'une précédente expérience, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de mettre jusqu'à présent.

Au miroir, tout tombait parfaitement bien. Le seul détail qui gâchait tout : mon visage qui est parfaitement masculin.

C'est là que la maquilleuse nous montre tout son talent. La plus douée en matière de grimage d'après Sherlock. Elle excellait dans l'art de travestir les hommes en femmes et inversement. Avec un visage épais et carré comme le mien, je suis curieux de voir le résultat.

Sherlock observe chaque étape de la maquilleuse, notant toutes les informations sur les techniques qu'elle utilisait. Ils discutaient ensemble pour faire part de leur propre expérience. Il espérait sûrement obtenir de nouvelles techniques qu'il pourrait mettre en application à l'occasion d'une enquête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ma métamorphose était achevée.

Mycroft choisit ce moment-là pour débarquer au 221B.

À peine la porte franchie, son regard se fixe sur moi. Il est bouche bée dans sa contemplation.

— John, tu es… magnifique !

N'en tenant plus et très excité de m'admirer enfin, je me dirige vers le grand miroir sur pied, apporté par les assistants.

J'en reste sans voix. Je ne me reconnais plus du tout. Le résultat est époustouflant.

J'approche mon visage de la glace pour voir tous les détails. Mes traits étaient adoucis, même mon gros nez semblaient avoir perdu de volume. C'est vraiment impressionnant !

Je recule et tourne sur moi-même, faisant voler ma robe au passage, tout en ne lâchant pas mon reflet des yeux.

Toutes les personnes présentent me regardaient avec le sourire. L'équipe qui m'a relooké n'était pas peu fière de leur travail et les deux frères Holmes semblaient séduits.

— Merci pour votre travail, Mesdames, dit Mycroft. C'est parfait ! Vous pouvez prendre congé.

Alors que le personnel rangeait leurs affaires et se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Mycroft me prend par la main et dépose un baiser sur mes doigts manucurés.

— J'aimerais t'embrasser, mais je crains d'abîmer ton beau maquillage. Tu ressembles vraiment à une femme.

— J'espère que tout ça servira à quelque chose. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce rôle.

— Crois-moi, John, répond Sherlock, le plan va fonctionner à merveille !

Sherlock se changeait pendant que Mycroft, déjà habillé de son costume blanc et moi l'attendions au salon. Mycroft est beaucoup plus tactile que son frère. Sa main sur la mienne, il ne cessait de la caresser. Ses yeux brillent de convoitises. Et je suis quasi certain que ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas chez moi.

Sherlock sort de sa chambre, habillé de son costume. Il avait gominé ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière et portait une paire de lunettes. Il s'était également mis du fond de teint pour foncer sa peau et portait des lentilles de couleur qui lui donnaient des yeux marron. Il était méconnaissable.

Nous étions prêts et attendions dans le salon.

Mais attendre quoi ?

— Nous n'y allons pas ? demandé-je, étonné.

— Pas encore, il manque une cavalière, dit Sherlock.

— Ah oui ? Tu as demandé à Molly de venir ?

— Non, pas elle.

— Alors qui ?

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que la sonnette d'entrée ne retentisse. Et peu après, deux coups sur la porte.

Sherlock se lève pour ouvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Irène Adler franchit le seuil. Elle portait une robe émeraude constellée de perles, somptueuse et était d'une beauté à faire tomber tous les hommes à ses pieds.

— Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Adler, nous n'attendions plus que vous, l'invite Sherlock.

— Bonsoir, Messieurs Holmes, en voyant Mycroft également présent.

— Miss Adler, répond Mycroft sèchement.

Mycroft n'aimait pas beaucoup Irène Adler depuis les problèmes qu'elle lui avait causés par le passé.

— Et… Oh ! Docteur Watson ? Quelle surprise ! dit-elle une main sur la bouche tentant de cacher son amusement. Quelle transformation ! Quand votre ami m'a parlé de votre rôle, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à vous imaginer ainsi. C'est tellement…

Il y a beaucoup de sous-entendu ironiques dans sa voix. Je ne réponds pas, mais la colère montait en moi.

— Bon, nous devons y aller ! tranche Mycroft, pour couper court aux remarques peu flatteuses à mon encontre.

Je m'avance et m'arrête après seulement un pas. Sherlock présente son bras à Irène qui le lui prend avec un grand sourire, non sans un regard en coin vers moi. Ils quittent ensembles le salon.

Ce que je venais de voir me fait mal. Très mal. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

Je serre les poings, tête basse. Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer, malgré les tremblements des épaules et les dents qui grinçaient.

— Sherlock ne te l'a pas dit ? Pour le bien de l'enquête, il préférait garder ses distances avec toi. Et puis, il pensait qu'étant en couple toi et moi, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nous séparer. Il lui fallait donc une autre cavalière.

Et comme si l'humiliation n'était pas suffisante, Mycroft me présente son bras. Je finis par le lui prendre. De toute façon, avec les escarpins, j'avais peur de me tordre une cheville.

Le petit diable en moi me dit que comme ça, je ne serais plus obligé d'aller au bal. Connaissant Sherlock, il m'aurait mis dans un fauteuil roulant pour m'enfoncer un peu plus.

Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, grand bien lui fasse. J'en ai déjà fait une. Je me sens tout à fait capable d'en mener une seconde !

.

Nous arrivons au bal séparément : Mycroft et moi en premier, et dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock et Irène, pour ne pas donner l'impression que nous nous connaissions.

Revêtu de mon masque, je me sens un peu moins découvert aux regards qui tentaient de me dévisager – n'est pas cavalière de Mycroft Holmes qui veut !

La salle de bal était majestueuse et immense. Il devait y avoir au moins quatre cents personnes en habit d'apparat. J'entre dans un monde qui n'est clairement pas le mien.

Sherlock et Mycroft ont dû baigner dans ce luxe depuis leur tendre jeunesse. Mycroft m'a expliqué que sa famille a été anoblie, il y a longtemps, et il baignait dans ce monde de faste depuis qu'il est entré au gouvernement.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place.

Travail oblige, Mycroft me laisse pour s'occuper de ses équipes de surveillance et rester au plus près de la famille royale. Il m'a promis de me faire danser, mais je lui ai gentiment dit de ne pas trop s'occuper de moi et qu'on devait s'en tenir au plan : après tout, je suis l'appât.

Je vois Sherlock entraîner Irène sur la piste de danse. Un volcan gronde dans mes entrailles et je pense que mon attitude ne doit pas me montrer rayonnant de bonheur, car les gens s'écartent de moi.

Je décide de calmer mes nerfs en m'attaquant au buffet. Je me prépare une assiette de tout plein de bonnes choses appétissantes. Pas sûr qu'avec mon corset, je puisse avaler beaucoup. Au pire, je mourrais d'étouffement !

Quelques danses plus tard, Sherlock me rejoint à une table. Je sens son agacement derrière son masque. Il se penche vers moi et me parle tout bas :

— John, fais un effort pour te sociabiliser avec les gens. Tu ne vas pas t'empiffrer toute la soirée !

— Et c'est un sociopathe de haut niveau qui me dit ça… Pff ! me moqué-je, avec un petit verre dans le nez.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Je te rappelle qu'on est en mission, alors fais un effort !

— Je sais ! craché-je, en le fusillant du regard.

Cela semble déconcerté Sherlock, car il se lève sans un mot de plus et repart au milieu de la foule.

 _Bon débarras !_

Pendant près de deux heures, je me faufile au milieu des groupes pour essayer de capter les conversations – rien de bien réjouissant pour le moment. Parfois, j'arrivais à entrer dans une discussion au sujet des nouveaux bijoux royaux. J'apprends d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient déjà subi une tentative de vol en France, heureusement avortée.

Le voleur, que nous cherchons, devait particulièrement y tenir s'il compte tenter de les voler à nouveau. Ou alors, c'est un fou qui aime les défis impossible !

Quelques hommes m'abordent. Sherlock m'a conseillé d'enrichir les discussions pour en apprendre plus sur eux. J'avais mon petit succès. Parfois, des femmes en colère venaient récupérer leur mari en train de me faire du gringue, en me fusillant du regard. S'ils savaient que j'étais un homme, je suis sûr qu'ils en feraient une syncope.

Je reste un moment seul à attendre assis sur une chaise. Apparemment, les femmes avaient dissuadé leurs compagnons de s'approcher de moi. Pourtant, parfois, ils me faisaient des signes de la main quand ils étaient sûrs que leur femme ne les voyait pas. Et je répondais de la même façon.

Le temps passe et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Je n'ai pas revu Sherlock depuis un moment, sûrement en train de mener son investigation. Irène dansait de temps en temps avec un partenaire différent. Elle, au moins, n'avait pas de problème _à voler_ quelques maris.

Au moins, ils ne passaient pas toute la soirée ensembles et rien que ça, ça remontait un peu mon moral.

Alors que je me disais que je devrais tenter ma chance comme Irène, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des boucles brunes – un peu plus courtes que celles de Sherlock – et un bouc taillé avec précision vient m'aborder. Son masque cachait juste ses yeux.

— Ma Chère Madame, je vous observe depuis un moment… À vous voir ainsi, seule dans votre coin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que nous fassions connaissance. N'y a-t-il pas un gentleman qui vous accompagne ?

Comme je me suis entraîné dans la limousine, je lui réponds en poussant ma voix dans les aiguës.

— Mon cavalier est occupé avec la famille royale.

Devant son air interrogatif, j'ajoute :

— Il s'agit de l'homme de grande taille aux côtés des héritiers.

— Oh ! Il s'agit de Mycroft Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, soupiré-je. Malheureusement, il est trop occupé pour s'occuper de moi. Il est le chef de la sécurité.

— Pourrais-je prendre sa place pour la soirée ? Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser si seule et si triste alors que tout le monde s'amuse.

— Je vous préviens, je suis une piètre danseuse.

— Je peux vous mettre dans la confidence : moi également !

Nous échangeons un sourire amusé.

— Je m'appelle Heinrich Von Hohenhart.

— Et moi, Johanna Wilson.

Finalement, peut-être que je ne finirais pas la soirée comme elle a commencé.

— Miss Johanna, puis-je vous servir un verre ? Un alcool ?

— Volontiers !

Il s'éloigne un instant et revient peu après avec deux flûtes de champagne.

Le buffet servait les desserts. J'étais bien tenté par toutes ces douceurs, mais m'empiffrer devant mon nouveau compagnon de soirée ne serait pas très raffiné pour la femme que j'incarnais.

Il me présente son bras et il m'entraîne à une table, à l'écart.

Nous discutons un peu de tout. Il était vraiment agréable. Son accent allemand est un peu dur aux oreilles, mais il parlait anglais à la perfection. Je doute qu'il soit l'homme que nous cherchions. Sherlock pense qu'il est français.

Ma tête se met à tourner. Je ne pensais pas ce champagne était aussi fort. Mais bon, les alcools français sont sûrement très alcoolisés. Et j'ai comme des bouffées de chaleur.

— Venez, je connais un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer. Tout ce bruit doit vous indisposer et la nourriture est un peu grasse.

Il m'emmène vers une porte qu'il ouvre comme s'il était chez lui.

— Vous êtes sûr que nous avons le droit d'être ici, dis-je, après qu'il a fermé la porte derrière nous.

— Je travaille ici. Je connais les lieux comme ma poche.

Il m'entraîne vers un grand sofa où il me fait asseoir. L'endroit était un petit salon.

— Allongez-vous ici ! Je vais chercher quelque chose pour votre mal de tête. Je reviens vite ! fait-il, en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Il disparaît par la porte opposée de celle où nous venions.

J'avoue que ce champagne m'a rendu un peu euphorique et puis, je me sens attiré par cet homme séduisant. Ça m'étonne de moi. Mais peu importe ! Je dois jouer mon rôle.

J'entends en sourdine la musique de la grande salle de bal. Finalement, je me trouve bien mieux ici. Toutes ces mondanités m'ennuient au plus haut point.

Je me demande où en est l'enquête ? Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé leur voleur, sinon j'aurais été mis au courant. Comme toujours, je ne sers à rien. C'est un peu frustrant et en même temps, je m'en fiche.

Le voir aux côtés d'Irène m'a fait comprendre que Sherlock a peut-être décidé de passer le pas avec elle. J'ai su dès le début qu'il avait une attirance pour elle. Ce qui voudrait dire que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. C'est triste, mais si telle est sa décision, alors qui suis-je pour lui en vouloir ? Dans ce cas, j'arrêterai de sortir avec Mycroft et j'essaierai de me trouver une nouvelle épouse pour reprendre une vie normale.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps, mais j'ai soudainement des envies. Ce n'est quand même pas cet homme qui réveille ce désir ? Mince alors !

Je laisse échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Je reste seul presque vingt minutes avant qu'Heinrich ne revienne avec un grand verre d'eau. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire émerveillé.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui dis-je après avoir bu le verre.

— Je n'ai jamais contemplé une si jolie femme, répond-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

— Vous… Vous me flattez, lui réponds-je un peu confus.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et une chaleur s'insinuer à l'intérieur de moi.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens un peu bizarre…

— Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Il me prend les mains dans les siennes et s'approche sensiblement de moi.

La panique monte en moi. Que suis-je censé faire ? Sherlock m'a dit de me laisser courtiser par toutes les personnes qui m'approcheraient. Il pensait que le voleur ne me résisterait pas. Mais il n'était pas prévu que je me fasse embrasser !

Il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres à franchir. Alors je ferme les yeux et attends, en priant qu'il n'aille pas trop loin.

Tout à coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis une voix, que je connaissais très bien, crier :

— Ne faites plus un geste ! Nous vous tenons, Arsène Lupin ! crie Sherlock.

— Que… Quoi ? croassé-je, en rouvrant les yeux.

— Sherlock Holmes ! Je pensais bien que c'était vous sous ce déguisement. Vous avez un physique très atypique.

Il ne parlait plus du tout avec son accent allemand, mais avec une intonation bien française.

Il m'attrape par la taille et m'entraîne vers la porte du fond.

— Je suis navré, ma Chère, mais vous êtes la clé de ma liberté. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? demande-t-il au détective, tandis qu'il retirait sa fausse barbe.

— Une caméra que j'ai installé au dernier moment dans la salle des bijoux et le verre que vous avez donné à John.

— John, répète-t-il, incrédule.

— Attrape-le, c'est lui notre voleur !

Lupin ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi, d'un geste rapide, je le plaque au sol, faisant tomber un collier d'une grande valeur de sa poche.

— Miss Johanna ?

— John Watson, réponds-je avec ma voix d'homme.

Lupin écarquille les yeux, étonné que je sois l'acolyte de Sherlock caché sous les traits d'une femme. Je le relève et fais une clé de bras pour qu'il ne s'échappe.

— Quel dommage ! Vous étiez si jolie ! dit-il avec une pointe de regret.

L'équipe de sûreté embarque le voleur tandis que je rougissais.

Mycroft arrive peu après et me prend dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, John ?

— Oui, ça va. Juste un peu bizarre.

— Il a mis un aphrodisiaque dans ton verre. Tu vas être un peu chaud un moment avant que les effets ne se dissipent, précise Sherlock. Quand je l'ai vu mettre la poudre rouge dans ton verre, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore commis son forfait pour pouvoir le coincer. Nous avons dû attendre en observant les caméras de surveillances. Il les a toutes neutralisées sauf une que j'ai ajoutée au dernier moment. Nous savions qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de toutes les caméras grâce à ses complices que nous avons arrêté juste avant. Bon travail, John. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

— Je vais faire mon rapport à la Reine. Ça va prendre un petit moment. Peux-tu m'attendre ici ? Avec l'excitant que tu as avalé, il te faudra beaucoup de _tendresse_ ce soir, dit Mycroft avec un clin d'œil.

Je fais un signe de tête embarrassé. En même temps, j'en aurais bientôt besoin, car les effets deviennent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. J'ignore même si je pourrais résister jusque là.

Tout le monde sort du petit salon, sauf Sherlock.

La porte restée ouverte laissait entrer la musique. Les invités continuaient à danser, discuter, manger… Personne n'avait eu vent de l'incident.

— Tu devrais retrouver Irène. Elle doit t'attendre.

— Elle vient de partir.

— Alors, cours la rejoindre ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Je ne rentre pas avec toi de toute façon alors passe du bon temps avec elle, lâché-je en détournant mon regard.

Sherlock s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je suis perplexe.

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Johanna ?

— Sherlock ?

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, j'avance avec prudence ma main vers la sienne et la pose dessus. Son contact me fait rater un battement de cœur.

Il s'approche de moi et pose son autre main libre dans mon dos.

— Je… Je ne sais pas bien danser…

— Laisse-toi guider.

Et Sherlock m'entraîne au milieu de la petite salle et nous tournoyons au rythme de la musique. Je le laisse m'entraîner dans une valse qui émoustille mes sens et réchauffe mon cœur. Je me sens vraiment bien. C'est un moment magique qui me rappelle combien j'aimais cet homme.

J'ai rarement vu ce regard. Il est si doux, si sincère, si… triste ? Pourquoi serait-il triste ? Il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. J'aimerais tellement partager bien plus avec lui qu'un simple appartement. Mais là, maintenant, c'est mon corps qui réclame à grand cri qu'il me prenne sur-le-champ.

Puis, soudain, Sherlock s'arrête en fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et trouve Mycroft dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux frères se toisent un instant. Je sens une tension passer entre eux. Pas besoin de mots pour s'en rendre compte.

— Je prends le relais, Sherlock. Tu peux partir, dit Mycroft en arrivant vers nous.

Sans un mot, Sherlock marche vers son frère et le croise sans un regard. Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air.

Arrivé à la porte, Sherlock se retourne et me dit avec un sourire énigmatique :

— J'ai profité de l'occasion pour faire une expérience. J'ai mesuré tes capacités de séductions : en femme, tu as autant de charme qu'en homme… Sois persévérant et patient, quoi qu'il se passe !

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, il quitte la pièce.

Je reste un moment à fixer l'entrée de la porte, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire.

— Viens, John. Rentrons, m'enjoint Mycroft, un bras sur mes épaules.

Le trajet du retour était difficile. Tout mon corps tremblait et Mycroft n'arrangeait rien en m'embrassant et me caressant les cuisses sous la robe.

Une fois arrivé chez Mycroft, nous nous sommes précipités jusqu'à sa chambre, main dans la main.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué devant son empressement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a, lui aussi, bu un aphrodisiaque. Il commence à nous déshabiller sitôt passé la porte de sa chambre. Il n'attend même pas que j'enlève perruque et maquillage. Il me retire par contre tout le reste : faux seins et petite culotte compris.

Il me fait l'amour comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. Sherlock a-t-il fait ou dit quelque chose qui lui fasse craindre de me perdre ? Mycroft sait que notre relation est basée sur un mensonge afin que Sherlock me dévoile enfin ses sentiments.

Je ressens dans ses étreintes une possessivité un peu désespérée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tendresse dans ses assauts. Je ne m'en plains pas trop vu que l'aphrodisiaque faisait des ravages dans mon corps qui m'oblige à en redemander toujours plus pour être assouvi. Mycroft ne s'en prive pas et nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit à revisiter sa version du kamasutra. La tendresse arrive ensuite.

Une fois repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne peux qu'être triste pour Mycroft. J'aimerais tellement qu'il trouve une personne qui l'aime en retour. Je pense que c'est ce qui lui manque dans la vie : pourvoir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Moi, je ne le comprends pas du tout !

Le lendemain, j'apprends qu'Arsène Lupin s'était évadé de prison. L'homme aux mille visages a encore disparu. On ne retrouva qu'un mot laissé derrière lui : « Merci à John Watson, pour ce merveilleux moment. »


	32. Chap 31 : Pulsion incontrôlée

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 31 : Dans la limousine – Pulsion incontrôlée**

 **Ou comment deux corps à l'unisson vous font vite perdre la tête.**

 **(John & Anthéa)**

 **.**

 _* D'après une idée de pairing de Jean-Roger *_

.

C'était une bonne soirée qui s'annonçait.

Mycroft m'a proposé d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à y croire : Mycroft ? Cinéma ? Difficile d'associer ces deux mots.

Pourtant, quand il est venu me chercher au 221B à l'heure convenue, moi fringant dans une nouvelle tenue qu'il m'a offerte… Encore ! Et lui dans une tenue décontractée qui le changeait du tout au tout, je ne pouvais que constater de la réalité de ce moment.

Je suis heureux ! Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître quand il s'agit de Mycroft, je suis vraiment heureux et impatient de sortir avec lui.

Ce n'est plus du tout comme à nos débuts où j'étais souvent hésitant. Après tout, nous ne faisions que jouer le plan qu'on avait mis au point pour faire réagir Sherlock et je ne voulais pas aller trop loin avec Mycroft.

Et puis, je reste hétéro, et sortir avec un homme, et aller jusqu'au bout d'une relation a toujours été difficile pour moi.

Pourtant, maintenant, nous nous comportions comme des amants sans aucune contrainte. C'était devenu naturel de se voir, de se toucher, de s'embrasser…

Donc, nous avions prévu d'aller au cinéma dès la première séance du soir, puis nous continuions la soirée avec un bon restaurant et enfin, une balade au clair de lune.

En parlant de restaurant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris quelques kilos en plus. Sherlock me l'a fait remarquer dernièrement avec son tact habituel « Tu vas devenir aussi gros que Mycroft ». Je ne le trouvais pas si gros que ça ; comme moi, il avait juste des poignets d'amour un peu développés. Et comme d'habitude, je me suis pris la tête avec lui. Et puis flûte ! Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de dîner dans un grand restaurant alors autant en profiter. Je ferais du sport plus tard !

Ces derniers temps, ma relation avec Sherlock s'est tendue. Il est plus irritable, plus cassant, moins coopératif dans nos tâches quotidiennes. J'ai envie de croire que mon couple avec Mycroft commence à faire son effet. En tout cas, je l'espère de tout mon cœur !

Dans le hall du complexe cinématographique, je regarde la liste des films affichées ; il y avait plusieurs titres intéressants.

Avant de venir, j'ai regardé toutes les bandes-annonces pour me faire une idée de ce qui passait en ce moment – ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma ; Mary n'était pas très cinéphile et Sherlock pas du tout. C'est souvent seul que je m'y rendais.

Mycroft n'a pas voulu me dire lequel nous allions voir, mais comme j'aime savoir à l'avance dans quoi je m'engageais, j'ai fait le tour des résumés.

Avec beaucoup d'insistance et de persuasion, il a fini par m'avouer ce qu'il avait réservé. J'ai un peu hésité avant d'accepter d'aller le voir : « _50 nuances de grey »_ n'était pas le genre de film dont je rêvais. Il a choisi exactement celui que je ne voulais pas voir, en fait. En même temps, ça me pendait au nez, connaissant Mycroft, et j'imagine qu'il s'est mis à fréquenter les cinémas juste pour ce film.

Malgré tout, ce n'est qu'un film d'amour un peu trop osé, pas forcément dans mes goûts, mais pourquoi pas ?

Pendant la première demi-heure, tout se passe bien. Main dans la main, Mycroft n'hésite pas à se coller à moi, mû par une envie de me toucher à la moindre occasion. J'ai fini par m'y habituer et je ne suis plus du tout rebuté par son intrusion.

J'ai l'impression d'être comme tous ces jeunes, quand on découvre nos premiers émois. Pour moi, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais passé ce stade, mais pour Mycroft, j'avais l'impression qu'il découvrait ce moment pour la toute première fois. C'était peut-être vrai après tout.

Soudain, j'entends le vibreur de son portable dans sa poche. Il l'ignore une fois, deux fois… À la troisième, il décide, en soupirant, de regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Je le vois prendre son air sérieux par son froncement de sourcil, alors qu'il pianotait sur le clavier. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va devoir encore annuler notre rendez-vous, comme bien des fois.

Je commence vraiment à penser que son travail déborde trop sur sa vie privée. Je le plains un peu en même temps, il n'a pas choisi un métier de tout repos.

Remarquez, Sherlock fait la même chose. Combien de fois j'ai dû annuler mes rencards pour une enquête ou tout simplement pour lui apporter son téléphone qui se trouvait à deux pas du canapé ? Partager la vie des Holmes est loin d'être une sinécure.

— Je suis vraiment navré, John. Une urgence diplomatique. Je dois y aller. Je ne peux absolument pas ignorer ce message.

— Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve plus tard ?

— Je ne pense pas rentrer de la nuit. Je te recontacte pour organiser une autre soirée. Profite du film ! Je demanderai à Anthéa de te raccompagner chez toi.

Il se penche et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever de son siège et me laisser seul.

C'est triste ! La soirée avait si bien commencé.

Mycroft avait fait de gros efforts depuis que nous sortions ensemble pour se montrer agréable avec moi.

J'appréhendais tellement au début. J'avais même peur de le voir, pensant me faire séquestrer, forcer et tout. Et finalement, rien de tout cela. Il se montre vraiment attentionné, aimant… parfait. J'en regrette presque de ne faire que semblant d'être son petit copain. Finalement, je rate peut-être quelque chose.

Mais mon cœur n'est réservé qu'à Sherlock. Même si Mycroft gagne des points et remonte dans mon estime, que j'ai un attachement certain pour lui, je ne l'aime toujours pas d'amour et je doute que cela change.

Pendant tout le reste du film, je reste captivé par cette histoire très… crue ! Autour de moi, il n'y a quasiment que des couples et il se passe clairement des choses entre eux. L'atmosphère du film semblait s'être propagé dans la salle.

Bon sang, voilà que mon corps s'y met aussi ! J'ai l'air d'un pauvre célibataire en manque au milieu de tous ces gens. Ça devrait être interdit de sortir des films pareils !

À la fin de la séance, je passe aux toilettes me soulager un peu, mais je reste un peu fébrile, clairement excité. Si je rentre comme ça, Sherlock va forcément me débiter les déboires de ma soirée comme s'il y était, et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Comment le rendre jaloux s'il se rend compte que Mycroft ne peut pas me satisfaire ? Car il va clairement comprendre qu'on a rien fait ce soir et par conséquent, il n'aura aucune raison de se montrer jaloux.

Je sors du cinéma et trouve la limousine garée le long du trottoir. Le chauffeur attendait devant la porte et en me voyant arriver, il m'ouvre la portière.

Je trouve Anthéa à l'intérieur, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

Elle est là, devant moi, habillée de son tailleur noir. On devine sous son haut serré une poitrine généreuse qui souhaitait sortir. J'imagine pendant un court instant la sensation du toucher doux et chaud qu'elle pourrait m'offrir.

Je secoue la tête pour m'ôter cette idée de la tête.

— Bonsoir, Anthéa ! la salué-je en montant en voiture.

— Bonsoir, John !

La voiture se met en branle tandis qu'à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, le silence se fait.

— Vous travaillez toujours à n'importe quelle heure ? lui demandé-je pour couper court au silence.

— Ça dépend.

— Et de quoi ?

— De ce que mon patron me demande.

— Je suis navré ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas tiré d'un rencard avec votre petit ami ?

Elle lève les yeux de son portable pour me regarder.

— Dans le cas présent, c'est moi qui l'ai tiré du sien.

— C'est vous qui lui avez envoyé ces messages ?

— Oui. C'est donc moi qui suis navrée d'avoir gâché le vôtre.

Après ce bref échange, nous gardons le silence.

Je regarde les immeubles défilés par la vitre teintée. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées, mais une masse de gens circulait dans la nuit. Nous étions samedi soir, c'est un peu normal.

Cela fait bien vingt minutes que nous roulions en direction de Baker Street. D'ailleurs, je trouve bizarre qu'on mette autant de temps pour faire un si court trajet. Même avec de la circulation, la distance ne m'a jamais paru aussi longue.

— Est-ce moi où j'ai l'impression que le trajet s'est rallongée de plusieurs kilomètres ?

— Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Nous faisons le tour de la ville pour vous donner une excuse de rentrer à l'heure convenue.

— Comment ça ?

— Monsieur Holmes ne souhaite pas que son frère croit que vous n'avez pas pu terminer votre soirée à cause de ses affaires. Donc, nous allons rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer.

— Il y avait plus simple à faire… Nous aurions pu aller au restaurant tous les deux, lui fais-je avec un sourire enjôleur.

Mon côté séducteur vient de s'allumer. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce film ou l'envie qui m'étreint, mais faire un peu de racolage à cette femme qui m'attire ne peut pas me faire de mal. Au pire, elle va m'ignorer comme à chaque fois.

Elle me jette un regard étrange.

— J'ai déjà dîné.

— Et moi non.

Pourtant, cette constatation ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas très faim… Enfin pas de nourriture, en tout cas.

Il y a comme une tension dans la voiture. Je ne saurais expliquer si c'est le parfum qu'Anthéa porte qui me faisait tourner la tête, la chaleur moite à l'intérieur de l'habitacle ou le silence qui me rendait dingue. En tout cas, c'est parti d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Mon corps se tend sensiblement vers elle, Anthéa laisse tomber son portable et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Nos bouches se collent aussitôt, nos bras s'enlacent dans une étreinte sauvage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attraction de toute ma vie.

Nos mains nous déshabillent frénétiquement sans nous séparer un seul instant. Nous ne portions plus que nos sous-vêtements. Elle avait un corps de rêve et mes mains glissent naturellement sur sa poitrine, sous son soutien-gorge pour lui malaxer ses seins. Ses mamelons durcissent à mon contact.

Je perds rapidement la raison. Ma bouche dévore son cou en laissant plusieurs suçons bien visibles.

Nous finissons de nous déshabiller hâtivement, n'en pouvant plus de garder une quelconque barrière séparer nos peaux et qui nous frustrait plus que de raison.

Ma bouche sur son sein, je la suce à l'en faire gémir. Ma langue frottant la pointe dressée avec faim. De la main, je titille l'autre pour qu'elle se sente complètement assouvie. Elle, de son côté, me prend en main et amorce la découverte de mon intimité tout en longueur.

Depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite essayé de la draguer. C'est mon côté mâle qui ne résiste pas à la vue d'une jolie femme. Malheureusement, le courant n'est pas passé et j'ai dû laisser tomber rapidement. Et puis, sachant que Mycroft était son patron et qu'il m'avait fait mauvaise impression, je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mes exploits sexuels en plus de tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur moi.

À chaque fois que je me faisais « kidnapper » et que je retrouvais Anthéa dans la voiture, c'est toujours avec une forme d'indifférence qu'elle m'accueillait malgré toutes mes tentatives de dialogue.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Elle savait, pourtant, que je sortais avec Mycroft, mais ça ne semblait pas l'effrayer.

Que savait-elle d'autres à mon sujet ? Que je participais aux expériences sexuelles de Sherlock ? Elle était certainement au courant.

Se sentait-elle mise de côté qu'il n'ait pas pensé à l'invité à nos réjouissances ? J'ose espérer que oui, sinon, je ne vois pas comment nous en serions arrivés là : moi et l'envie depuis le premier jour d'avoir une aventure avec elle, et elle qui se sentirait frustrée et qui avait envie de moi ?

J'en ai marre de fantasmer sur des hypothèses. Les faits sont devant moi et je n'ai aucune raison de renoncer à une telle opportunité.

Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, qu'elle sache ce dont je suis capable.

Je la fais tomber sauvagement sur le dos et monte sur elle. Elle ne se débat pas, au contraire, elle met ses bras autour de mon cou en ouvrant largement les cuisses et attend le premier coup.

Je ne m'embarrasse pas de préliminaires. Ma main sur son sexe, elle est déjà bien mouillée et ouverte pour moi. Une fièvre semble nous avoir investis et tout ce qui comptait à présent, était d'assouvir nos besoins primaires.

Je frotte son sexe avec mon gland avant de m'introduire dans son vagin en entier, tandis que son odeur m'enveloppe. Elle pousse un fort gémissement à l'introduction de mon gland dans son sexe trempé. Sa respiration saccadée fait écho en moi. C'est bon d'être en elle.

Elle se cambre et noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. S'ensuit des va-et-vient, des miaulements, des petits coups de reins de plus en plus vifs.

J'écoute ses gémissements qui trahissent le plaisir que je lui procure et lui donne quelques baisers pour ne pas oublier le goût délicieux de ses lèvres.

J'accélère la cadence au point que j'en ai le souffle coupé. J'arrive bientôt au point de rupture. J'ai envie de relâcher toute cette pression. La semence monte dans ma queue et s'éjecte dans un torrent en furie à l'intérieur d'elle.

La première vague passée, je retrouve déjà ma vigueur. Avec force, je reprends mes coups de boutoir en elle, en la tenant fermement plaquée contre la banquette, et en la regardant dans les yeux, me délectant de la voir gémir, culbutée par mes puissants assauts. Je me penche sur elle, et l'embrasse avec passion, tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Puis, je me redresse, et me remets à la limer avec vigueur, la tenant par les hanches, et la dominant de toute ma hauteur.

Anthéa gémit de plus en plus fort, à mesure que mes coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Chacun de mes allées et venues cognent le fond de son intimité, et le plaisir monte de manière brutale en moi. Je ne tarde pas à être en sueur et haletant, tant à cause de l'effort physique que du plaisir brut que je me procure en la baisant.

Je ressors et la pénètre de nouveau, plus fort, plus loin, plus vite. Elle s'abandonne totalement, se soulève pour mieux me sentir, mieux sentir cette queue qui la besogne, oui, c'est le mot. Elle gémit, crie, hurle son bonheur, son plaisir.

Anthéa semble prendre son pied comme jamais. Elle soupire, halète, se tortille, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon bras sous l'effet du plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une bête sauvage, que je devais dompter d'urgence. Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une bonne levrette ?

Je la retourne et la mets à quatre pattes. Je me place derrière elle, et la pénètre d'un coup sec. Je prends ses deux seins dans mes mains que je presse fortement, je me mets à aller et venir d'avant en arrière, ramonant son sexe avec délectation. Elle gémit de plus en plus, et moi je lâche des râles profonds.

J'accélère progressivement le rythme et la puissance de mes coups de reins, jusqu'à aller vite et fort. Elle se tord de plaisir, gémit à pleine voix, et secoue son fessier pour me donner elle aussi des coups de reins.

Je vais si vite et si fort qu'elle ne peut guère participer, et doit bien vite se contenter de subir en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Son corps se cambre de plus en plus, et je la sens se rapprocher de l'orgasme. Je me décide alors à accélérer le rythme une dernière fois, la pilonnant plus puissamment que jamais.

Tous ses muscles intimes se contractent sur mon sexe. Elle se lâche, s'abandonne, ses pulsions se joignent aux miennes, elle tremble, se laisse aller, jusqu'à ce que dans un grand cri, elle explose dans un incroyable orgasme en même temps que moi.

Mon dernier coup me fait perdre toutes mes forces. Je sors d'elle et m'assois sur le plancher, car Anthéa était encore allongée sur la banquette à reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de parcourir du regard son corps magnifique.

— J'espère… que… c'est insonorisé… Je crains… sinon, que le chauffeur… ait profité de nos… cris, halète-je.

— Aucun risque. Et puis les amortisseurs amortissent tous les chocs, me répond-elle, sans hésiter, le souffle normal.

Tout à coup, elle se redresse et vient sur moi. Elle me pousse sans ménagement et pèse de tout son poids pour m'allonger au sol, avant de s'empaler sur mon sexe qui est de nouveau raide comme un pieu et commence à imprimer un délicieux mouvement en rotation.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ni de l'en empêcher. Que faire quand une femme vous veut à ce point ?

Elle change soudain de tactique et commence alors à bondir sur ma queue de haut en bas, me clouant au sol, faisant rebondir ses seins à chacun de ses assauts, et surtout, me faisant tant de bien que je reste en expectation face à ce corps qui dansait sur moi.

Elle joue de son sphincter aussi bien qu'elle manipule son téléphone, c'est-à-dire avec une maîtrise diabolique. Comme je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, mes mains remontent le long de ses cuisses, de ses fesses, puis le long de son ventre avant de s'arrêter sur ses seins que je malaxe avec la plus grande douceur, un pouce sur chaque pointe.

Elle me sert un sourire coquin, qui illumine son visage et me laisse deviner que j'allais vivre un grand moment.

Et en effet, elle se met à aller et venir d'avant en arrière, m'administrant de féroces coups de reins, me donnant le tournis, et me faisant crier de plaisir.

Anthéa, elle-même, gémit de plaisir, et se déchaîne de plus en plus, me baisant si fort que des vagues de plaisir me submergent à chaque coup.

Je voudrais réagir et la renverser, mais la belle brune accélère encore brutalement le rythme m'immobilisant temporairement.

Je pousse un cri de plaisir, et ne peux m'empêcher de hurler :

— Oooh ! Oui ! Vas-y ! Continue !

Anthéa a un sourire ravi de m'entendre crier comme ça, et se met à se déhancher de gauche à droite très rapidement, m'emmenant au septième ciel.

J'ai beau tenter de toutes mes forces, je ne peux tenir plus longtemps, et explose dans un incroyable orgasme qui me donne la sensation de m'évanouir, tandis que Anthéa hurle elle aussi en étant secouée par le plaisir de sa propre jouissance.

Anthéa s'écroule sur moi, complètement essoufflée.

Nous restons l'un sur l'autre un moment, le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Je lui caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. C'est la meilleure partie de baise avec une femme que je n'ai jamais eu. À croire qu'elle était faite pour ça.

Maintenant que mon cerveau s'est remis en route, je me demande par quelle sorcellerie, nous en sommes arrivés là. Non pas que la situation soit désagréable – j'en ai rêvé depuis si longtemps et il s'est réalisé en un instant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me jeter sur une femme comme ça sans un concours extérieur.

Dans le silence, elle se relève et se rhabille. Je fais de même de mon côté. La gêne prend le dessus de mon côté, parce qu'Anthéa semble être redevenue impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Soit elle est bonne comédienne, soit elle possède la même capacité que les Holmes.

De mon côté, j'ai du mal à reprendre contenance, et ce que nous venons de faire tourne en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trompé Mycroft et Sherlock.

Assis chacun de notre côté, personne ne parle. Elle avait repris son téléphone et se mettait à pianoter frénétiquement.

La voiture se gare soudain sur le côté. Nous étions arrivés au 221B.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, j'hésite un peu.

— Hum… Heu… Vous allez en parler à votre patron ?

— Non.

— Bon… Eh bien, bonne fin de soirée.

— À vous aussi, John, dit-elle sans même un regard vers moi.

Sitôt sorti, la voiture démarre et s'éloigne dans la rue.

Je reste statique au milieu du trottoir les yeux rivés vers un point à l'horizon. Je me demande si ce qui venait de se passer, n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mon corps endolori me rappelle que non.

Finalement, cette soirée a tenu toutes ses promesses, et même plus. Comme un peu de normalité dans une vie qui ne l'était pas.

Je me détourne et rentre chez moi.


	33. Chap 32 : Calendrier sexy

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : K+**

 **Chapitre 32 : Studio photo – Calendrier sexy**

 **Ou comment garder un souvenir inoubliable.**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Habillé d'un tablier autour de mes hanches, je m'attelle à la cuisine.

Mes plats deviennent meilleurs de jour en jour, et Sherlock m'a plus d'une fois complimenté sur la qualité de ma cuisine. Il n'hésite pas à jouer les goûteurs. D'ailleurs, il me récompense en mangeant presque tout ce que je cuisinais. J'avais pu constater, lors des dernières expériences, qu'il était moins maigre qu'avant. J'avoue que je n'étais pas peu fier.

C'est un jour comme celui-ci que Sherlock vient me trouver dans la cuisine. Je préparais un gâteau d'anniversaire… Le mien.

Je me souviens encore du cadeau que m'avait offert Sherlock l'année précédente : une séance de massage délectable dont la fin me fait encore rougir aujourd'hui. Avec du recul, j'avoue que ça venait d'une bonne intention, même s'il y avait une expérience en dessous. Le principal était quand même de me faire plaisir en premier lieu.

En le voyant venir vers moi, je me demande ce qu'il allait m'offrir cette fois. Un autre massage – bien que j'ai eu le loisir de m'en faire faire d'autres de temps en temps, sans le happy-end bien sûr. J'avais juste besoin de me détendre – ou alors un cadeau un plus concret…

Je lui offre un sourire engageant, mes mains derrière le dos pour masquer mon excitation.

Il s'approche de moi, en lorgnant sur ma préparation. Il récupère sur son doigt un peu de la pâte prête à cuir et la met dans sa bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur les lèvres à son geste. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'image qui s'affiche dans mon cerveau.

— Très bon ! Tu prépares un gâteau pour une occasion particulière ? Tu n'en fais pas souvent.

— Tu ne devines pas ? Ou plutôt que déduis-tu ?

Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Tout son visage s'illumine à la réponse qui s'impose.

— Oh !… Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire, John…

Il me lance un sourire timide que je lui rends, en attente de la suite.

— Que dirais-tu d'une expérience, aujourd'hui ?

OK. Il commence par m'avouer avant qu'il y a une expérience derrière. Au moins, il me met au courant tout de suite sur ses intentions. Maintenant, il va me dévoiler son cadeau.

— Je t'écoute ?

— J'imagine que tu te souviens de Marc Patiss ?

— Euh… Il me semble qu'il était le producteur du film porno auquel j'ai participé ?

J'espère qu'il ne va pas remettre le couvert ! Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec d'autre personnes. Si c'est le cas, je lui dirai non, direct !

— Je l'ai rappelé pour accepter la proposition qu'il nous avait faite. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire un cadeau original.

Ouh là ! De quoi il parle ?

— Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Quelle proposition ?

— Eh bien, de faire une séance photo pour un calendrier. Celui qu'il nous avait proposé de faire. Un calendrier unique, je te rassure. Juste pour toi.

Oh ! Je vois à présent de quoi il parle !

— Okaaay… Et tu penses qu'un calendrier de photos de moi à poil, me ferait plaisir ? Suis-je si narcissique pour me contempler chaque jour de l'année dans mon plus simple appareil ?

— Non, bien sûr ! se reprend-il. Je t'avoue que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire alors je me disais que…

Si je me montre déçu, en tout cas, je ne lui laisse rien paraître. Et plus qu'un cadeau, si Sherlock répond un jour à mes sentiments, je ne voudrais plus rien d'autre que lui dans mes bras.

— C'est pas grave ! Allons faire ces photos. Et je t'offre le calendrier.

— Hum… Non… Ce n'est pas…, bafouille-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise et rougissant.

— Ne fais pas tant de chichis. Tu observes mon corps à la loupe depuis si longtemps… Tu ne vas pas te montrer intimidé par quelques photos accrochées sur le mur de ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis comme ça, il m'aura sous les yeux tous les jours. À force de les regarder, il finira bien par réclamer l'original ! C'est une idée complètement stupide, mais sait-on jamais ?

.

Nous entrons dans le studio où nous avions tourné le film. Il a été aménagé de telles sortes qu'il y avait plusieurs décors et de nombreux accessoires qui pouvaient être utilisés.

— Bonjour, Messieurs ! nous hèle Marc Patiss en nous apercevant. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. John ? Je peux te tutoyer ? (j'acquiesce) As-tu changé d'avis concernant un futur métier d'acteur ? Tu es un homme talentueux !

— Oh, non ! Sans façon ! répliqué-je en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ce dont je rêve de faire.

— John et moi avons déjà un travail passionnant qui nous suffit largement, renchérit Sherlock.

— Très bien ! Très bien ! Je n'insiste pas. De mon côté, la porte reste grande ouverte.

Je souris, un peu gêné. Ce qui me tenterait, ce serait de faire un film avec Sherlock et moi. Mais bon… Je pense que ça nuirait à sa carrière de détective s'il se montrait nu dans un film porno. Je tiens plus que tout qu'il garde sa dignité en public. En privé, c'est une toute autre affaire…

— Bien… John ? Sais-tu un peu comment se passent les séances photos ?

— Non, je n'en ai jamais fait. Encore moins des… comme ça, hésité-je.

— Ne rougis pas, John ! C'est normal d'être mal à l'aise avec le nu. Comme tu le vois, il n'y a que Sherlock, toi et moi dans la salle. Je fais ça depuis des années alors j'ai l'habitude de mettre à l'aise tous mes modèles. En plus, je suis un homme marié et heureux en ménage, donc ne sois pas gêné de ma présence. Je suis un professionnel. Tu es prêt à commencer ?

Je regarde Sherlock. Il me rend son sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour nous comprendre.

— Allons-y ! me dis-je plus à moi-même qu'à Marc.

Je me déshabille entièrement. Je suis un peu nerveux, mais moins que je ne le pensais.

Je sens le regard de Sherlock dans mon dos. Un regard par-dessus l'épaule me confirme qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je me sens flatté qu'il aime la vue de mon corps et qu'il ne l'ait pas lassé après tout ce temps. Je n'hésite plus à me montrer nu devant lui, si seulement ça lui faisait quelque chose qui le remuerait sous la ceinture.

— Viens par là ! Assieds-toi sur cette chaise. Cache-toi avec tes mains pour que ça fasse naturel. Je ne prends aucun sexe en photo, je ne fais pas dans le vulgaire comme dans certains calendriers très osés qu'on trouve. J'aime le côté artistique des corps, les reliefs, les mouvements. C'est ce qui donne une émotion particulière à mes photos. Donc selon les poses que tu prendras, il faudra toujours le cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te guiderais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une idée me trotte dans la tête tandis que Marc préparait son appareil photo. Pourquoi serais-je seul sur les photos ? Sherlock est là… Ce serait une occasion unique de pouvoir le faire participer.

Sherlock était assis sur une caisse en bois et m'observait.

— Sherlock ? Viens ! l'appellé-je.

D'un mouvement souple, il se lève et s'approche de moi.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, John ?

— Oui… Heu… Mmm… Je voudrais que tu fasses les photos avec moi.

Je vois ses sourcils se lever jusqu'au niveau de ses boucles. Sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il était surpris par ma demande.

— C'est une expérience… Je ne peux pas en faire partie. Je dois rester objectif.

— S'il te plaît ! supplie-je en lui faisant les yeux doux et une moue qui, je le sais, ne le laisse pas indifférent.

— Je… Dans ce cas, ce serait plus logique si je demandais à Mycroft de venir.

— Je ne veux pas Mycroft, mais toi ! clamé-je avec résolution.

Bon sang ! Qu'il peut être obtus des fois !

Quelque chose passe dans ses yeux. Il papillonne plusieurs fois des cils, semblant comprendre mes paroles.

— Allez-y, Sherlock ! approuve Marc. Il a raison. En plus, à deux, vous donnerez plus d'impact aux photos. J'ai plein d'idées de composition qui donneraient des clichés sensationnels.

— Et puis, tu pourras faire ton analyse à partir des photos, ajouté-je.

Il reste un moment silencieux. Je sentais que ça cogitait dure dans sa tête.

— D'accord ! cède-t-il enfin.

Vous n'imaginez pas la joie qui explose en moi.

Sherlock commence à se déshabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. À chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait, je sens mon cœur accélérer de plus en plus. Il est si beau. Se rend-il compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ? Peut-être pas vu qu'il croit que je suis amoureux de son frère. Qu'il peut être si fermé parfois, alors qu'il m'a toujours affirmé que j'étais un livre ouvert.

Une main sur son entrejambe, il vient se placer derrière ma chaise.

— Bon… Nous allons éviter la photo de famille. Il va me falloir me montrer un peu plus de passion, de sensualité, les enfants !

Sherlock et moi, nous nous regardons, le feu aux joues. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais en ce qui me concerne, je sens que je vais me régaler.

Nous allons faire une trentaine de prises et nous choisirons les douze que nous validerons.

La première sur une chaise : moi assis, les jambes croisées, le genou suffisamment haut pour cacher ma virilité. Une main sur ma cuisse opposée, l'autre relevée et posée sur la joue de Sherlock qui était penché contre moi, ses bras sur mes épaules. Nous nous regardions depuis nos positions. Son regard est tendre. Et moi, je me noie dans ses yeux gris.

Pour la deuxième, Sherlock est assis par terre, jambes légèrement relevées et écartées. Moi, assit derrière lui, une main sur son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille. Je pose le menton sur son épaule. Nos regards tournés vers l'objectif.

J'en profite pour respirer son odeur enivrante. Je me sens si bien…

Allongé à plat ventre, les pieds levés au-dessus du bassin. Sherlock allongé à côté de moi sur le côté, penché sur moi et embrassant mon épaule. Moi, les yeux fermés, et Sherlock fixant la caméra tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

L'ensemble des poses étaient plus sexy et sensuelles les unes que les autres. Nos corps se touchaient avec légèreté, s'enlaçaient. Nos lèvres se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher. Nos doigts se découvraient comme si c'était la première fois.

Nous tournoyons dans une danse sensuelle, nos jambes s'entremêlaient, nos regards intenses ne se quittaient pas.

Il y avait une musique qui se diffusait dans la salle. Elle était douce et agréable. Elle remplissait l'espace, là où le silence nous aurait incommodés.

Nous étions bercés l'un contre l'autre, quelles que soient les poses que nous prenions. C'est à peine si je prenais conscience de la présence de Marc. Je me laissais emporter dans un rêve éveillé ; Sherlock rien qu'à moi pendant quelques heures. Nos regards fusionnaient, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Mon corps et mon âme étaient mis à nu, exultant tous mes sentiments à convoyer vers lui.

Si Sherlock ne remarquait pas combien je meurs d'amour pour lui, alors son cas était vraiment désespéré.

Enfin, la séance photo se termine et nous nous rhabillons.

Marc nous montre tous les clichés qu'il avait transférés sur son ordinateur ; presqu'une centaine.

Je suis complètement subjugué par la qualité des images et surtout par l'harmonie de nos corps qui semblaient toujours en mouvement, comme si nous avions été surpris dans un moment intime. Il a fait un travail incroyable en capturant bien plus que des poses.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a même su figer dans ses images tous les sentiments que nous avons exprimés et partagions. Les miens sont flagrants, tout mon corps tendu vers Sherlock. Mes yeux dévoilaient bien plus que de l'amitié. Personne ne pourrait nier que je me trouvais avec l'amour de ma vie. L'amour se lisait dans mes postures, dans mes gestes, dans mes regards.

Ce qui ne m'échappe pas non plus, c'est que ce constat se lisait également dans ceux de Sherlock. Comme un animal sauvage apprivoisé qui luttait contre ses instincts à me dévorer tout cru. Sans la présence de Marc, je penserais même que quelque chose se serait passé entre nous. Si j'avais douté jusqu'à présent de ses sentiments pour moi, ces photos me témoignaient de la vérité.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui le retenait tant ?

Une conversation me revient en mémoire. Quelque chose qu'il m'a dit, il y a longtemps…

/

Flash-back.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je vois au loin Sherlock posté face à la fenêtre, sûrement pour voir Mycroft s'en aller.

— Que t'a-t-il demandé ? m'interpelle-t-il soudainement d'une voix forte.

— Pardon ? sursauté-je.

Je m'avance à l'entrée du salon.

— Je sais qu'il t'a parlé pendant que vous étiez l'un contre l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a jeté le micro. Je le connais, il est devenu maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il n'a pas envie que j'entende.

— Il… Il veut que je le vois en dehors des expériences, lui avoué-je.

Sherlock se retourne vers moi.

— Il essaie de t'attirer dans ses filets. S'il croit que je ne connais pas ses intentions, il se trompe.

— Il veut sortir avec moi, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter.

Il me répond d'une voix plus douce et peinée :

— John… J'imagine que tu n'as plus envie de faire d'expérience avec lui… Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...

— Je ne sais pas... Maintenant que je sais qu'il a des vues sur moi, ça va compliquer les choses. Cette expérience s'est plutôt bien passée en fin de compte. Pour une première fois, il s'en est bien sorti.

Sherlock me fait une drôle de tête, c'est furtif, avant de reprendre son air sérieux. À contre-jour, j'ai du mal à dire quelle expression il arborait au juste.

— Tant qu'il respecte les règles du jeu, je peux gérer. Si j'arrêtais les expériences avec lui, il continuerait de me faire du rentre-dedans à n'importe quel moment où je quitterais Baker Street. Il m'a l'air déterminé à me séduire. C'est étrange tout de même. Sans tes expériences, je n'aurais sûrement jamais su ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Si ça se trouve, toutes les fois où il me dévisageait avec insistance… Maintenant que j'y songe, il entretenait déjà des sentiments pour moi... Donc, je préfère continuer les expériences avec lui pour au moins tenter d'atténuer ses ardeurs. Et puis, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'y prend aussi bien que toi en sentiment : direct et sans gants, lancé-je avec un sourire moqueur.

— Il faudrait qu'il arrête de lui-même les expériences et qu'il renonce à toi. Mycroft est susceptible, le manipuler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne va pas être simple.

— Tu veux manipuler ton frère ? Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il ne le sache. Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger à quoi que ce soit avec lui.

— Écoute ! Son attirance me semble que physique pour le moment. Si j'arrive à le contenter juste avec les expériences, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Toi, tu fais tes expériences, et nous deux, on a ce qu'on a envie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'engager avec lui. Il n'y a que ça qui me gène. En dehors des expériences, je vais tenter de l'éviter au maximum. Et s'il compte me prendre en traître, il aura affaire à la colère d'un ex-militaire, lui réponds-je, déterminé. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il me fait un mauvais coup pendant les expériences, j'arrêterais tout avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça !

 _Sherlock esquisse un sourire_ _devant ma résolution_ _._

Fin du flash-back

/

C'est là que la réalité me frappe brutalement. J'ai succombé à Mycroft. Tout le contraire de ma promesse de le garder éloigner. Je comprends mieux l'indifférence qui a suivi à l'annonce de notre couple.

Pour moi, c'est juste un plan pour rendre jaloux Sherlock. Pour lui, cela s'apparentait à une trahison. Mais Sherlock a peut-être aussi compris que tout était faux, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne m'ait pas montré autant de contrariété que j'aurais pensé de lui.

Va-t-il vraiment me débarrasser de son frère ou y a-t-il renoncé en me voyant heureux avec lui ? Il doit quand même se rendre compte que je ne suis pas avec lui par la contrainte, ce qui contredit tout ce que j'ai dit auparavant.

Mais alors, a-t-il renoncé à moi ? Pourtant, je vois bien qu'il a des sentiments pour moi… J'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché. De l'avoir contraint à enfermer ses sentiments au fond de lui.

Sherlock est un homme fier et borné qui n'aime pas perdre face à son frère. Je refuse de croire qu'il m'abandonnerait à mon sort sans se battre. Même si pour le coup, je le mériterais, devant ma bêtise.

Je garde espoir. Un jour ou l'autre, il réagira et nous n'aurons plus à faire semblant. Pour notre bonheur ou notre malheur.

En attendant, nous avons validé les douze photos de notre futur calendrier. Puis nous rentrons chez nous.

Quand nous l'avons reçu, je me suis jeté dessus pour voir le résultat. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Je suis subjugué par nos poses si expressives. Nous semblions être en symbiose, comme si nous étions inséparables : un vrai couple.

Je suis presque déçu de l'avoir donné à Sherlock, mais en fin de compte, c'est mieux ainsi.


	34. Chap 33 : Threesome

**Warning spécial** **: Un** **smut** **très chaud à ne pas mettre à la portée de tous.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M** **A**

 **Chapitre 33 : Chambre de Sherlock – Threesome**

 **Ou comment se libérer d'un poids de la façon la plus improbable**

 **(John & Mycroft et Lestrade)**

.

Assis sur mon fauteuil en train de lire le journal, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Sherlock.

Depuis une bonne semaine, je le vois aussi excité que s'il avait reçu l'affaire de sa vie, au moins du même niveau que le cas Moriarty.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a aucune affaire en ce moment. Bien au contraire, tout est calme. Même la police de New Scotland Yard n'avait rien à nous soumettre. J'ai, dans le doute, appelé Greg pour vérifier – au cas où Sherlock me cacherait la vérité, bien qu'il m'ait certifié que sa bonne humeur n'avait rien à voir –, et il m'a confirmé que si le détective avait une affaire, elle ne venait pas de lui.

Pour le moment, il est allongé sur le canapé, les doigts joints sous son menton. Je ne peux manquer ce sourire en coin qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Il semble heureux, presque impatient qu'une chose positive n'arrive.

En fait, c'est plutôt bon signe. Mais ma curiosité est piquée.

— Peux-tu me faire partager les raisons de ta bonne humeur ?

Sherlock tourne la tête vers moi, surpris que je sois là.

— Je réfléchissais à la prochaine expérience.

— Oh ! Et c'est ça qui te rend si joyeux ? Je croyais que seule une affaire particulièrement complexe pouvait être la seule chose qui puisse te faire jubiler de la sorte.

— Je ne te cache pas que si cela avait été le cas, tu aurais été le premier averti.

— Donc, c'est une expérience... Vu que cela me concerne, peux-tu me mettre au parfum ?

— Threesome !

— Threesome ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

— Tu vas sur des sites de publications amateurs. Tu devrais connaître ce mot.

— Mais qui te dit que j'en lis ?

— C'est dans l'historique de ton PC. Tu les consultes souvent. Donc je sais que tu les lis. Si c'était juste pour une recherche, le lien n'apparaîtrait pas aussi souvent dans un laps de temps aussi long.

Je rougis furieusement. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, je me passionne pour la lecture des fanfictions de nos fans où je suis souvent mis en couple avec Sherlock et parfois avec Greg et Mycroft. Même Moriarty (beurk !). J'ai surtout apprécié les enquêtes dans lesquelles Sherlock et moi étions mis en scène sur un fond de romance. À défaut de le vivre moi-même, au moins, je pouvais me consoler avec des histoires.

— Donc, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

— Tu veux que je couche avec deux personnes. J'imagine déjà Mycroft… Greg, probablement ?

— En plein dans le mille ! fait-il en frappant des mains.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même plus…, soupiré-je.

— Ai-je besoin de te demander si tu es acceptes de faire cette expérience ?

Depuis tout ce temps où nous faisions les expériences, il y en a peu que je refuse.

— J'ai déjà eu quatre partenaires, alors je ne vais pas m'offusquer pour deux, dis-je. Mais je suppose qu'une partie à trois n'est pas ce qui te rend aussi joyeux.

— En effet. C'est d'ailleurs une expérience essentielle qu'il me faut absolument mener pour prendre la bonne décision pour la suite.

— J'ai déjà entendu ce son de cloche. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir fait confiance. Cette fois, je t'accorde cette même confiance.

— Très bien ! Donc il s'agit…

— Stop ! le coupé-je.

Surpris, il se relève pour s'asseoir correctement.

— Je n'ai encore rien dit, s'étonne-t-il.

— Oui, mais je veux que tu te taises. J'ai envie… de surprise. Quel que soit le thème, ce que ça va impliquer, ce que je devrais faire… Je ne veux rien savoir à l'avance. Laisse-moi le découvrir par moi-même.

— Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas t'entendre dire que tu n'étais pas au courant et que tu as donné ton consentement à l'aveugle…

— Oui, c'est ce que je veux. En aucun cas, je ne t'en voudrais pour quoi que ce soit. Tu ne sourirais pas comme ça si tu pensais que je n'aimerais pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock esquisse un sourire.

— Et tu apprécieras la surprise que je te réserve et que tu attendais depuis longtemps !

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Quelque chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps ? L'attente qui s'en suit est insoutenable. En même temps, j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir alors je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mon mal en patience, et la bonne humeur de Sherlock me met au supplice de ne pas lui faire cracher le morceau.

.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. J'attendais dans le salon, seulement vêtu de ma robe de chambre. Mon cœur palpite, tout excité que je suis de commencer l'expérience. Mycroft n'est plus un problème et je sais que Greg espérait qu'on se fasse un trio depuis longtemps.

J'ai fait de très nombreuses expériences et pourtant, un détail me chagrine. Je décide d'en faire part à mon ami :

— Sherlock… Heu… Ça fait un moment que je voulais te poser cette question…

— Je t'écoute !

— Je sais que ce ne sont que des expériences, dont toi seul en connaît toute la portée, mais… Pourquoi suis-je toujours le passif ? Pourquoi, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui serais l'actif ?

— Tu l'as déjà été !

— Avec des femmes, oui ! Mais avec aucun homme !

— La première raison, c'est que Mycroft et Greg ont refusé de participer s'ils se trouvaient dans la position du soumis…

— Et moi, alors ? m'offusqué-je. Tu ne me crois pas capable d'y arriver ?

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Seulement, j'ai déjà tout déduit de l'époque où tu sortais avec tes ex-copines et Mary. Tu n'as rien à prouver de ce côté-là. Tu es un hétéro qui n'a jamais été tenté par les autres possibilités de copulation. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'adapter. Tu t'es très bien comporté jusque-là, d'ailleurs.

— Même si j'ai dû te mettre des limites. Tu n'as pas toujours l'air de comprendre ce qu'est la notion de consentement et de ce qui est bien ou non de faire. À part ça, je t'avoue que je ne regrette rien. Ce n'était que physique et ça ne m'engageait nullement dans une relation. Et je t'avoue que plus les expériences s'enchaînaient, et plus j'étais satisfait. Maintenant, j'aimerais en découvrir plus...

Je m'arrête. Je pense qu'en me voyant rougissant, il a compris là où je voulais en venir.

— Tu veux que j'ajoute des variantes plus poussées ?

— Oui, dis-je timidement en rougissant davantage.

— Alors, tu me diras des nouvelles de cette expérience. Je pense que tu en seras pleinement satisfait. Et je réfléchirais pour les prochains d'innover un peu plus pour répondre à tes attentes.

Nos regards ne se quittent plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos deux amis. Ses yeux rieurs n'échappent pas à la question que je me pose : quelque chose a changé en lui ; qu'est-ce que cette expérience a de si spéciale pour qu'il semble libéré d'un poids ? Comme la conclusion d'une affaire qu'il a longuement menée et qui allait lui révéler le coupable.

La sonnette retentit, brisant mes tergiversations. Peu après, Mycroft et Greg débarquent dans le salon.

J'accueille Mycroft avec un baiser appuyé, les bras autour de son cou.

— Bonjour à toi, John ! Que me vaut un tel accueil ? se réjouit Mycroft.

— Je suis de bonne humeur, voilà tout ! Bonjour Greg ! fais-je en lui tendant la main.

— Ravi de vous voir. D'habitude, les expériences ne vous mettent pas dans une telle euphorie. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?

Bien entendu, Greg est au courant pour Mycroft et moi. Au début, il a été très surpris et quelque peu triste. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il en pinçait un peu pour moi. À présent, il s'est fait une raison sur la situation.

— Je suis juste bien disposé. Ne cherchez pas d'autres explications.

— Bon, nous allons commencer. Suivez-moi ! appelle Sherlock.

Nous nous rendons dans la chambre de Sherlock. Sur le lit se trouvait un carton. Je le reconnais immédiatement. C'est celui qui se trouvait au fond de son placard. J'avais presque oublié l'existence de son contenu.

Sherlock ouvre la boîte et nous montre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Greg lance un long sifflement.

— Ce ne sont pas des jouets à mettre entre toutes les mains, fait-il en prenant un plug dans sa main. Et en plus, ça m'a l'air d'être les plus chers du marché. Regardez la texture de celui-ci. On croirait un vrai sexe au toucher !

— J'ai acheté ce qui se fait de mieux chez les professionnels. Je ne voulais pas de bas de gamme inefficace !

— Je me disais bien qu'on n'avait pas encore exploré cet aspect de la chose, marmonne Mycroft.

À l'intérieur du carton se trouvait différents sextoys : des masturbateurs, des gaines de pénis (pour augmenter les sensations dont une portait des picots tout autour), des cockring vibrant (anneau pénien pour améliorer la fermeté du sexe et accroître l'endurance), et je passe toutes les variantes et versions high-tech. La boîte en était remplie. Il y en a tellement que je ne saurais quoi choisir. En tout cas, l'idée semble suivre son bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de mes deux partenaires. Moi-même, je suis très tenté par certains objets et je sais que Mycroft saura quoi me faire essayer.

— John, tu aimes les surprises ? Alors je te propose de faire l'expérience avec les yeux bandés. Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu des sensations.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que Sherlock sort du placard une bande de tissu.

En me voyant hésitant, il ajoute :

— Tu ne seras pas obligé de le garder pendant toute l'expérience. C'est toi qui décideras quand tu voudras l'enlever.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et il attache le bandeau autour de ma tête. Totalement dans le noir, je sens mon cœur palpiter dans la poitrine. Le programme était très excitant et je me sentais fébrile.

— Je vous laisse mener cette copulation comme bon vous semble. Je ne vous impose que ces objets. Ne laissez jamais John sans stimulation continue. Et vous avez tout le temps que vous désirez. Je reste derrière la caméra. À tout à l'heure !

J'entends la porte de la chambre se refermer.

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entends que le bruit caractéristique de vêtements qu'on retirait. Puis, Greg et Mycroft prennent la parole :

— Vous allez pouvoir gérer, Grégory ?

— Aucun problème. Je… Hum… Sherlock ne fait rien à la légère. Je lui ai vaguement proposé quelques idées et voilà qu'il les met toutes dans la même expérience. On peut difficilement faire plus complet en la matière.

— C'est l'une de ses plus importantes expériences, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Alors je suppose qu'il est essentiel d'assurer. Pour une fois que nous avons le choix des armes, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, vous avez raison. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je fais un trio. Nous allons nous… toucher alors… Comme John et vous...

— Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je ne m'offusquerais pas de geste de votre part. Ni vous du mien, j'espère ?

— Non, non. Ce serait dommage de se retenir juste pour des questions d'intimité. C'est une expérience sur le sexe, c'est inévitable !

— Bon, maintenant, John... à nous ! m'annonce Mycroft.

Il me détache la ceinture de la robe de chambre et me retire mon unique vêtement.

— John, veux-tu que nous te disions tout ce qu'on fait ou préfères-tu un peu de surprises ?

— Comme je l'ai dit à Sherlock, je ne veux rien savoir. J'attends de vous deux de me baiser autant que vous le voulez. Je suis résistant alors ne vous retenez pas !

— Je constate en effet que tu es déjà dans tous tes états. Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon Cher John ! Et tu as le droit de jurer autant que tu veux, on ne s'en offusquera pas.

Après un très court instant, je sens qu'on prend mon pénis en main et qu'on m'insère un appareil qui émet des pulsations agréables.

On me prend par les épaules et on me guide vers le lit sur lequel je monte à quatre pattes. Je reste dans cette position et on enserre dans mon cul un vibromasseur particulièrement glissant.

Les deux appareils entrent en résonance tandis qu'ils me procurent une douce caresse. C'est lent, c'est léger, pas de quoi gémir, mais c'est vraiment agréable.

Je sens que derrière, on me le retire puis me l'enfonce à un rythme régulier. Je sens des baisers sur mes épaules, mon dos. Une bouche suce mes tétons. Des attentions qui me donnent des frissons.

Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, je me sens plus que prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses.

On retire le vibromasseur et il est remplacé par un sexe bien proportionné. Pour avoir couché plus d'une fois avec Mycroft, je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit de Greg. Il se retient quelques instants le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Puis, il me pilonne énergiquement. Je le sens clairement en manque, car il n'y va pas avec des gants.

Mycroft pendant ce temps, se contente de me caresser et m'embrasser. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Le sex-toy faisait tout le travail à sa place.

Greg jouit en moi et se retire. Je sens le matelas remuer tandis qu'ils échangeaient leur position. Cette fois, c'est Mycroft qui prend la place d'une poussée, me soutirant à peine un hoquet de douleur, vite remplacé par l'envie de mouvements.

D'une main, il pousse ma tête vers le bas et je sens quelque chose d'humide buter contre mes lèvres. Je sais pertinemment ce que je dois faire. J'ouvre la bouche et prends le sexe de Greg en bouche. En même temps, Greg me retire mon masturbateur et me prend aussi, dans notre position en 69.

Mycroft se met en mouvement, je fais de même avec ma langue et Greg enchaîne aussitôt.

J'ai déjà expérimenté la bouche de Greg, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est amélioré. D'une main, je cajole ses bourses ce qui le fait redoubler d'efforts sur ma hampe.

La bouche pleine, je ne peux émettre de sons distincts, tout juste des grognements. Je n'hésite pas à faire glisser mes dents sur toute sa longueur et je suis remercié par un pompage accéléré de mon sexe. Si j'ai envie de plus, je sais exactement quoi faire pour qu'il me donne la réponse adéquate. Mycroft n'est pas en reste et balance ses hanches à une vitesse affolante.

Enfin, la jouissance nous prend et nous nous écroulons chacun de notre côté.

Je déglutis pour avaler toute la semence de Greg. Elle a un petit goût sucré pas déplaisant.

Mes deux partenaires ont plus de mal que moi à reprendre leur souffle. Normal ! Ils n'ont pas été autant entraînés que moi. Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures si tant est que j'ai un partenaire à la hauteur de mes performances.

On m'enfile à nouveau un vibromasseur en moi qui vibre un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure. Et aussi, un autre qui englobe toute ma queue. Celui-ci a l'effet d'une main qui fait des va-et-vient tout le long de ma hampe.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, on me retire le plug annal et m'allonge sur le dos, jambes relevées et écartées. On le remplace par un autre beaucoup plus gros. Les mouvements de va-et-vient me font gémir et haleter comme un fou. C'est terriblement bon !

J'ai l'impression que plus je me détendais, plus mon sphincter se relâchait et plus le plug grossissait pour prendre plus de place. En tout cas, il était très lubrifié ce qui ne me faisait aucun mal.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, on me le retire. Sur la queue, l'autre me procurait mille sensations et j'ai déjà eu deux orgasmes assez forts.

Ils me relèvent et me mettent à genoux, torse bien droit et on m'installe de chaque côté des cuisses de Mycroft. Même les yeux fermés, je reconnais son torse velu. Ils me prennent donc en sandwich.

Je sens l'intrusion de Greg dans mon fondement derrière moi. Je bascule mon bassin vers celui de Mycroft pour que celui-ci puisse diriger son sexe à l'intérieur également.

La sensation de déchirement est courte et vite compensée par les mouvements lents et synchroniser de mes deux partenaires. Je m'accroche aux épaules de mon petit-ami pour rester le plus statique possible tandis qu'ils évoluent en toute liberté à l'intérieur de moi de plus en plus vite.

Mycroft me tient par les aisselles et Greg par mes hanches pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler. Mes jambes tremblent énormément. J'halète à chaque coup de boutoir profond, et les cris obscènes que je pousse quand ils touchent la prostate, en ferait rougir Mme Hudson.

Pendant que je vivais des instants merveilleux, que ce soit dans mon fondement ainsi que sur ma queue, un bruit caractéristique de succions réanime mes sens auditifs.

Seraient-ils en train de s'embrasser ? Ça me paraissait impossible connaissant les deux hommes. Pourtant, c'est bien deux bouches qui se sont jointes au-dessus de mon épaule qui émettaient ce son. Ce bruit fait naître en moi un fort orgasme et je me vide sur le ventre de Mycroft. Mes deux compagnons font de même en moi avant de se retirer.

Pas le temps de souffler, ni de tergiverser sur la question, je me fais attacher à la tête du lit. J'ai une réaction vive sur le coup, mais des lèvres viennent ravir les miennes pendant tout le processus.

Je ne suis toujours pas totalement rassuré, mais Mycroft m'a plus d'une fois initié au plaisir du sexe entravé ; c'est à cette occasion que je me suis rendu compte qu'il possédait une panoplie de sextoys bien plus pervers que celle de Sherlock. J'ai donc pu goûter aux joies de me faire traiter de la plus divine des passions. Le sexe avec Mycroft peut être tendre et romantique tout comme extrême et dépravé.

— C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre son sexe en nous, se désole Greg, on pourrait faire tellement plus de chose.

— C'est malheureusement impossible. Sherlock l'a formellement interdit dès le départ.

— Je sais, mais ça reste dommage. John est tout à fait capable de nous rendre la pareille.

— Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais la logique de mon frère est parfois un mystère pour moi.

Je me fais la même réflexion.

De plus, pendant tous ces mois où j'étais en couple avec Mycroft, il ne m'a jamais laissé le prendre. Pourquoi ? Peut-être a-t-il besoin de tout contrôler ? Ou alors Sherlock le lui a-t-il interdit ?

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par un corps qui se glisse sous moi, m'obligeant à me relever au maximum pour qu'il puisse se faufiler. Sa queue trouve son chemin facilement jusqu'à mes fesses puis se faufile en moi sans difficultés, tant j'étais plein de liquide séminal et de lubrifiant.

L'autre, qui doit être Mycroft, me retire le masturbateur qu'on remplace avec un anneau vibrant et s'allonge sur moi faisant se rencontrer nos deux queues. Il est également muni d'un anneau vibrant. Il se masturbe sur moi en glissant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre faisant entrer les anneaux en connexion entre eux et doublant les vibrations.

Dessous, Greg n'est pas en reste. Il tient fermement mon bassin légèrement relevé pour que son bassin puisse bouger librement, sortant et entrant son phallus en moi à un rythme soutenu.

Je gémis, je ronronne, je pousse des petits cris aigus et je jure comme un charretier. Et je ne peux absolument rien faire d'autres que laisser le plaisir monter, monter, monter, les vagues de jouissance m'emporter avant de s'affaiblir. Puis remonter encore. Je suis perdu dans mes orgasmes successifs.

À nouveau, j'entends ce bruit de succion au-dessus de mon épaule. Mycroft et Greg émettent des gémissements à moitié étouffés dans leur baiser. Je n'en dis rien, tant concentré dans mon propre plaisir. Ce devait être dans l'expérience pour me donner plus d'envie, j'imagine.

Enfin l'orgasme ultime nous prend violemment.

Ils se retirent de moi, non sans avoir, juste après, remis de nouveau des sextoys sur mes zones érogènes. Il y en a un qui encercle mes testicules et qui me donne des vibrations fort agréables et me plonge dans un état second.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'entends rien d'autre que mes propres gémissements de plaisir.

Après un temps qui m'a paru très long, on me détache enfin.

— Tu veux toujours garder les yeux bandés, John ? demande Mycroft.

— Oui. Pour le moment, j'adore ce que vous me faites. J'aime qu'on me surprenne de cette façon !

— Très bien.

Mycroft me guide et me fait descendre du lit. Les jambes contre le matelas, je pose mes mains sur le couvre-lit.

Dans cette position, Mycroft me retire le plug anal et s'introduit en moi. Il reste immobile un moment avant de commencer son balancement de hanches. Je ne mets pas longtemps à haleter. Mycroft n'est pas en reste et sa voix se fait irrégulière.

Plus loin, plus étouffé, la voix de Greg semble se contenir. Serait-il en train de se branler en nous regardant ? En tout cas, les coups de boutoir de Mycroft son de plus en plus puissant et profond et me tire des râles appuyés.

On change nos positions. Mycroft s'allonge sur le lit et je viens m'empaler sur lui. Il m'attire contre sa poitrine. Avec ses deux mains, il maintient mes cuisses vers lui.

Derrière moi, Greg me tient par les hanches et s'insinue en moi rejoindre le sexe de Mycroft dans les tréfonds de mon anatomie. J'halète beaucoup tandis qu'ils commencent à bouger en moi.

Autant tout à l'heure, ils bougeaient dans le même sens pour accentuer la poussée, autant cette fois, ils sont totalement désynchronisés et me labourent en alternance ne laissant aucun moment de repos à ma prostate qui semble tout le temps burinée.

Ils vont tellement vite que mon souffle est coupé, ma voix figée dans un cri d'extase intense. J'oublie de dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis les anneaux vibrants sur leur queue et que mon masturbateur était puissance max. Je frise l'arrêt cardiaque tant j'atteins le paroxysme des orgasmes.

Ils me pilonnent de plus en plus lentement, le temps que la première vague passe, ne me permettant pas de souffler quand ils se raidirent à nouveau et reprennent leur va-et-vient endiablé.

Ils semblaient être atteints d'une fièvre sexuelle particulièrement pernicieuse. Ils me caressaient, m'embrassaient, me défonçaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de moi. Comme s'ils voulaient se fondre en moi.

Pourtant, ce qui se passe ensuite à de quoi en surprendre plus d'un, moi le premier tant j'ignorais comment nous en étions arrivés là.

À la fin de mon dernier orgasme grandiose, ils se retirent et nous nous séparons.

J'enlève mon sextoy qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose vu que j'étais assouvi pour un bon moment et ma queue complètement flasque. Et surtout, j'avais besoin d'une pause. J'ai atteint les limites de mes capacités et je suppose que mes deux partenaires aussi.

Je sens, sous moi, le matelas remuer avec force et des râles profonds envahir l'air. J'entends même des injures.

 _Okaayyy... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je retire mon bandeau et sous mes yeux, face à moi, Mycroft était en train de prendre Greg, couché contre le matelas, les jambes autour des hanches de Mycroft.

Je pourrais gober des mouches avec ma mâchoire grande ouverte. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ils sont en train de coucher ensemble. Et pas qu'un peu !

Assis à la tête du lit, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni où me mettre. Quand tout à coup, j'entends un sifflement léger.

— Psitt !

Je tourne la tête vers la porte et vois la tête de Sherlock dans l'entrebâillement qui me fait un signe de la main de le rejoindre en silence.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je le rejoins à pas de velours. Il referme la porte derrière moi et me drape de sa robe de chambre alors que je ne faisais toujours aucun mouvement, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

— Tu peux me...

Il me fait signe de me taire et me tire par le bras vers le séjour.

Une fois sûr d'être hors de portée d'oreilles, je fronce les sourcils et commence avec une voix surprise et un peu contrarié.

— Explique-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je n'y comprends rien. Ça faisait partie de l'expérience ?

— Mon plan vient de fonctionner à merveille !

— Ton plan ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Celui qui devait me permettre de te débarrasser de Mycroft. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis ?

La bouche grande ouverte, je comprends enfin de quoi il retourne.

— Tu en auras mis du temps ! Tu aurais pu m'empêcher de...

— De faire une bêtise totalement inutile ? complète-t-il. C'est évident que si tu m'avais fait confiance, tu ne te trouverais pas dans cette situation avec mon frère, se renfrogne-t-il.

— Il y a des lustres que tu me l'as promis et je voyais rien arrivé. Et...

Je me tais. J'allais lui avouer que je désespérais que j'avais fait tout ça pour qu'il me confie ses sentiments.

— Et comment as-tu pu imaginer un tel rapprochement ? À ma connaissance, au début des expériences, Greg était juste séparé de sa femme.

— C'est vrai. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que c'est Mycroft qui a accéléré son divorce. N'oublie pas qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que toi et moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils se voyaient – à titre employeur employé – plus souvent que je ne le pensais. Son attachement pour toi me paraissait un peu surfait. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à toi ? (Pour m'embêter ? J'en doute) Tout simplement pour combler une frustration grandissante. Il l'ignorait encore jusqu'à présent, mais il compensait avec toi ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même. Il était amoureux de Lestrade. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Lestrade est un hétéro comme toi. J'ai dû découvrir par les expériences s'il pouvait succomber à un homme comme toi, étant son ami. Et le résultat était inespéré. À partir de là, j'ai commencé à faire venir Lestrade et mon frère ensemble aux expériences. Lors de ton strip-tease, la photo que j'ai prise de mon frère à ton final, j'ai découvert qu'il ne te regardait pas toi, mais Lestrade. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés par la suite. Seulement, il a voulu se venger en resserrant son piège sur toi. Ensuite, tu as mordu à son hameçon pour te retrouver dans ta situation actuelle. Maintenant, tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je reste pensif un moment, ingérant toutes ces révélations. Et je n'avais rien vu de ce qui se passait dans mon dos.

— Alors ton frère n'a aucun sentiment pour moi ? Il m'a juste utilisé comme mouchoir qu'il pouvait jeter à n'importe quel moment ? J'enrage.

— Non, John. Il a transposé ses sentiments pour Lestrade sur toi. Crois-le ou non, mais il ne faisait pas semblant. Il tient énormément à toi. Mais le sexe a été plus fort que ses sentiments et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait ton corps plus que tout. Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il t'a plus choyé qu'utiliser comme refouloir sexuel. Ce qui l'a surpris, et toi aussi, je me trompe ? En fin de compte, tu as fait fausse route depuis le début en essayant de me rendre jaloux pour que j'accélère mon plan. Si j'avais pu le mettre à exécution plus tôt, je l'aurais fait. Mais on ne manipule pas les sentiments, surtout ceux de Mycroft sans se brûler les ailes.

— Sherlock, il n'y a pas que Mycroft... J'ai des sentiments aussi. Ce que je veux te dire...

— Je sais, John, me coupe t-il. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler.

Sherlock s'assoit à son bureau et observe via son PC ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre.

— Tu devrais venir voir, tu aurais une occasion de te moquer d'eux plus tard.

Je m'approche du bureau et ferme le PC.

— Laisse-leur leur intimité ! dis-je sans animosité face à l'impudeur de Sherlock.

Je m'installe sur mon fauteuil et récupère la tasse de thé posé sur le petit guéridon. Il est très chaud. Je suppose qu'il me l'a fait en prévision de ma sortie de la chambre. Sa chaleur me réconforte un peu. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai été un instrument aux mains des frères Holmes. Pas du tout pour la même raison, d'ailleurs.

En relevant les yeux, je constate qu'il a les yeux braqués sur moi, alors installé sur son propre fauteuil. Il me fusille du regard parce que je lui ai interdit de violer l'intimité de son frère ? Quel gamin !

Presque une demi-heure après être sorti de l'expérience, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je découvre Greg et Mycroft habillés, entrer dans le salon.

Ils nous regardent alternativement Sherlock et moi. Greg est particulièrement gêné. Son regard vers moi est désolé. Il savait que je sortais avec Mycroft et donc qu'il venait de me voler mon petit copain. Personnellement, à part un sentiment d'être cocufié et d'un léger pincement au cœur, je m'en fiche un peu. Au contraire, je suis content qu'ils se soient trouvés en fin de compte. J'avoue néanmoins que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel rapprochement.

— Sherlock... Grégory et moi avons longuement discuté... Et cesse ce sourire ironique avec moi ! gronde l'aîné. Nous avons décidé de ne plus participer à tes expériences. Je pense que tu as toutes les cartes en main pour continuer sans nous. John, je te dois mes plus plates excuses pour toutes les manigances que j'ai usées pour t'avoir dans mon lit. Mon comportement était puéril et indigne de tes sentiments. Et je te prie de me pardonner. Bien évidemment, je te rends ta liberté. Je suis persuadé que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Grégory, je vous ramène ?

— Euh... Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis venu en voiture.

— Bien, fait-il en réajustant sa cravate déjà parfaitement ajustée. Bonne journée !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sort.

— Bon... Je vais faire de même. À bientôt sur le terrain !

Et Greg quitte le salon, laissant un profond silence derrière lui.

— Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre pour poursuivre ce qu'ils ont commencé ici d'ici ce soir.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— N'as-tu pas remarqué la gêne qu'ils avaient ? Ils arrivaient à peine à se regarder dans les yeux sans risquer de se trahir. Cette expérience a réveillé en eux le besoin de s'unir à nouveau. Et comme je te l'ai toujours dit, quand les sentiments se mêlent au sexe, alors cela fausse toutes les données. Les sentiments embrouillent le jugement au point de laisser l'instinct de s'accoupler prendre le contrôle. Sans les sentiments, il est plus facile de diriger les expériences.

— Je comprends à présent où tu voulais en venir... À présent, tu n'as plus personne à faire intervenir pour tes expériences.

— J'ai d'autres options… Moi entre autres, lâche-t-il.

Je souris. Pas le sourire de simple joie à l'idée de n'avoir que Sherlock comme partenaire. Un sourire qui annonce un nouvel espoir en l'avenir.


	35. Chap 34 : Jeu de rôle

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre** **: cette expérience est un jeu de domination et de soumission. Je préfère préciser au cas où cette pratique vous choquerait.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : MA**

 **Chapitre 34 : Premier étage du 221B - Jeu de rôle**

 **Ou comment passer de l'écran à la vie réelle**

 **(John & Sherlock)**

.

Depuis que je me suis débarrassé de Mycroft (ou plutôt que Sherlock a réussi à le détourner de moi), je me sens revivre. Savoir qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Greg et qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi, me comble de joie.

Ils sont partis à la campagne dans une des villas des Holmes. Ils avaient besoin de repos, et surtout, de se retrouver enfin, rien que tous les deux, loin de l'agitation de la ville et du travail intrusif de chacun.

Greg m'envoie de temps en temps des textos pour me faire partager les moments forts de ses vacances. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il évite certains détails intimes genre « Mycroft m'a taillé une pipe d'enfer ! T'a-t-il déjà fait la même chose ? » Je le sais parfaitement pour y avoir eu droit plus d'une fois.

J'ai l'impression que les expériences de Sherlock en ont fait tourner la tête à plus d'un, au point que nous avions resserré nos liens au-delà de l'amitié. J'ai été le trait d'union entre nous quatre. On ne pouvait défaire ce qui a été fait. Je crains le jour où l'un d'entre nous proposera une partouze à quatre. Et je préfère ne pas deviner qui !

De mon côté, rien a changé. Je pensais qu'après le départ de Greg et Mycroft, Sherlock m'avouerait ses sentiments pour moi. Je crains que son frère n'était pas son unique blocage. Mais là, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres à part laisser le temps faire son ouvrage.

Sherlock n'avait pas encore envisagé de nouvelles expériences. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une idée originale. Nous avons donc repris nos habitudes sans la présence intempestive de son frère et de Greg. Mine de rien, ça fait un bien fou ce calme !

Sherlock était sorti tôt ce matin faire des analyses à St Barth pour la conclusion de notre dernière enquête. Il avait fini par se réconcilier avec Molly - il était temps ! Après beaucoup d'excuses et de promesses à honorer, comme inviter la légiste au restaurant.

Moi, jaloux ? Pas du tout ! Même si je connais les sentiments de Molly à son égard, ce n'était pas réciproque.

Quant à moi, je profite de l'absence du détective pour regarder une série à la télé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas trouvé une aussi intéressante qui éveillait quelques émois en moi.

J'étais tellement passionné par l'épisode que je n'ai pas entendu Sherlock rentrer.

— Que regardes-tu ?

— Oh ! tu es rentré ? Euh... Games of Thrones. C'est une série médiévale tirée d'un livre mondialement connu. Je doute que tu connaisses.

Sherlock regarde la télé, puis fronce les sourcils.

— C'est plutôt barbare et malsain.

— Forcement, tu arrives juste à un moment plutôt cru. Je te rassure, c'est loin d'être le thème principal. Il s'agit d'une guerre entre…

— Tu veux faire la même chose ?

— … différentes familles qui...euh… Pardon ?

— Voudrais-tu expérimenter une scène comme ça ?

Je tourne la tête vers la télé où une femme usait de ses charmes dans l'établissement de Littlefinger, puis vers Sherlock, les sourcils relevés et les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Tu n'es pas tenté ?

— Je ne dis pas que c'est déplaisant à regarder… Et puis, il me semble que tu as déjà expérimenté ce genre de choses, non ?

Sherlock hausse les épaules sans répondre et s'allonge sur le canapé.

Pendant tout l'épisode, il se tient tranquille, tout en regardant la fin avec moi en silence.

Connaissant Sherlock, je sais qu'il analyse les scènes à la loupe. Peut-être devrais-je acheter les DVD pour qu'il puisse tous les voir. J'imagine déjà son ennui quand il se rendra compte que l'histoire est trop fantaisiste pour l'intéresser.

Une fois fini, j'éteins la télé et je me lève pour me préparer le thé.

Quand soudain, Sherlock m'étreint de ses bras par-derrière. Il venait de franchir la table basse à une telle vitesse que je ne l'ai pas entendu se déplacer.

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à un telle attitude de sa part.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râlé-je avec le sourire.

Moi, offusqué des tentatives d'approche de Sherlock ? Mais j'attends que ça ! En tout cas, je suis persuadé qu'il avait enfin son idée.

— Une petite expérience ? marmonne-t-il.

Bingo !

— Tu as trouvé ton idée en regardant la série, je suppose ?

— Oui. Je veux faire un jeu de rôle. Avec nos moyens à nous, bien sûr.

Je me dégage pour le dévisager afin de savoir s'il était sérieux. Apparemment oui.

Je reste silencieux un instant pour faire mine de réfléchir – je n'allais pas tomber tout cuit dans son bec – avant de lui demander :

— Avec toi ?

— Bien sûr avec moi. Qui d'autres ?

Mon sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'exprimer pour qu'il comprenne que je suis d'accord. De toute façon, du moment que c'est Sherlock, ce sera toujours oui.

— Comment on procède ?

— Le terrain se limite à cet étage – salon, cuisine, chambre, salle de bains, toilette et couloir. En support : table, lit, chaise, placard, fauteuil, canapé, bureau, sol, mur… Pas d'aide extérieure, on va rester aussi basique que possible pour l'accouplement. Pas de préliminaire, alors prépare-toi bien avant de commencer. Pour les moyens, habille-toi de vêtements que tu ne crains pas de déchirer. As-tu des questions ?

— Oui. Mme Hudson.

Sherlock se dirige d'un pas précipité vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand pour sortir.

Je l'entends hurler dans les escaliers :

— Mme Hudson !… MADAME HUDSON !

— Oui, oui, pas la peine de crier ! l'entends-je se plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Pourquoi rester enfermé par une si belle journée ! N'avez-vous pas une sœur ou une amie à visiter ?

— Eh bien non… Je n'ai rien prévu de tel...

— Alors prévoyez-le maintenant ! Veuillez quitter les lieux d'ici quinze minutes ! Et n'en revenez pas avant ce soir !

Ce soir ? Il prévoyait de jouer à ce jeu aussi longtemps ? J'en suis flatté, mais aussi expérimenter que je suis, je ne tiendrais pas tout ce temps. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire.

Alors que Mme Hudson râle pour le comportement grossier de mon colocataire, je monte dans ma chambre me choisir des vêtements. Mon choix se porte au mini string peu recouvrant que je déteste plus que tout, et à un ensemble de vêtements choisi par Mycroft, élégants, certes, mais que je ne tenais pas à garder. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir trier un bon nombre de vêtements que je ne mets jamais. Et bizarrement, tous provenaient de Mycroft. Ceux que Sherlock m'a offerts sont nettement plus à mon goût.

Je me prépare longuement avec un gode. J'en avais chipé quelques-uns dans les affaires de Sherlock. Je les avais trouvés parfait pour mes nocturnes en solitaire et Sherlock ne me l'avait pas interdit. Maintenant que Mycroft ne jouait plus ce rôle - et je rejoins les propos de Greg quant à ses qualités indéniables en matière de branlettes, il est très compétant -, je devais reprendre les bonnes vieilles pratiques, avec un petit plus non-négligeable pour ma peine.

Je suis rapidement prêt et plus qu'impatient de commencer l'expérience.

En descendant l'escalier, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Mme Hudson est enfin partie.

Mon cœur commence à tambouriner, en imaginant comment l'expérience allait se dérouler. Il ne peut pas avoir construit un scénario très poussé en si peu de temps. Mais avec un tel génie, je peux m'attendre à tout.

En entrant dans le salon, je reste bloqué, la main sur la poignée de la porte, en découvrant Sherlock, habillé d'un costume de noble seigneur. Quoi qu'il porte, il est toujours magnifique.

Je ferme la porte et attends les explications.

— Bien, parfait, John. Voilà le contexte : je suis un roi tout-puissant, cruel et pervers. Je suis ton Maître et tu t'occupes de moi en faisant la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive et toutes les tâches quotidiennes. Tu ne peux rien me refuser, tu ne te plains pas, tu m'es complètement dévoué. Est-ce que cela te semble clair jusque-là ?

— Limpide : tu ordonnes et j'exécute ! Et comment allons-nous organiser cette journée ?

— Nous allons nous occuper comme d'habitude, sauf que tu ne feras rien sans que je te le dise : comme lire, écrire ton blog, téléphoner… Quand tu as fini une tâche, tu viens me voir pour que je t'en donne une autre.

— Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

— Quelques expériences chimiques, lire le journal ou réfléchir sur le canapé comme d'habitude.

J'allais poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres quand il me devance :

— Bien entendu, c'est une expérience sur le sexe. Je peux donc te baiser n'importe quand, et n'importe où, quel que soit le moment de la journée. Même pendant tes tâches. Je ne te le demanderais pas, je te prends, un point c'est tout. Ah ! Et pour parfaire le tout, je te tutoierai, mais toi, tu me vouvoieras. Nous ne sommes pas de la même classe sociale. D'autres remarques ?

— Non, je pense que tu as fait le tour de la question. On commence quand ? me réjouis-je, impatient de commencer.

— Maintenant ! Va préparer le déjeuner !

— Oui, Maître ! lui souris-je.

Son imagination est redoutable ! Je ne me serais pas attendu à une telle proposition de sa part. La série lui a donc plu. J'ai hâte de découvrir jusqu'où il comptait aller.

D'habitude, je commande le repas. Cette fois, je me décide à me mettre aux fourneaux. Après tout, je suis censé faire tout le travail moi-même et non le déléguer.

Je glisse un tablier autour de la taille et commence par récupérer les légumes dans le frigo et les laver dans l'évier. Quand soudain, je sens deux mains passer sur mes hanches et un corps se presser contre mon dos.

— Que me prépares-tu, John ? me susurre Sherlock à mon oreille qui me donne des frissons dans tout mon corps.

— Un Tajine poulet. Vous allez vous régaler, Maître.

— Mmhh… J'ai très faim et un petit amuse-gueule m'ouvrirait encore plus l'appétit.

 _Ouah ! Il ne perd pas de temps !_

Il passe ses mains sous mon tablier et déboutonne mon pantalon, descends la braguette et fait descendre d'un coup sec mon vêtement sur les cuisses. Il s'attarde un moment, les mains sur mes fesses à les peloter. Puis passe deux doigts sous la ficelle du string. Il tire d'un coup sec pour en craquer le tissu et m'en débarrasse rapidement.

Je l'entends déboucler sa ceinture et descendre son pantalon, dans mon dos.

Mes mains accrochées au rebord de l'évier, mes bras tremblent d'anticipation. Il m'oblige à me pencher, jusqu'à ce que je sente son sexe entre mes fesses. Il pousse d'un fougueux coup de hanche et le voilà à l'intérieur de moi, sa pointe en pression sur ma prostate.

Ma réaction est immédiate et je crie, de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. Sherlock me prend brutalement en rythmant ses va-et-vient au goutte à goutte du robinet que j'avais mal fermé.

Mes avant-bras en appui sur le bord de l'évier, mon menton posé dessus, j'observais comme envoûté, la chute des gouttes dans l'eau stagnante où les légumes baignaient. Mes ahanements recouvrent les « plocs » et la respiration de Sherlock dans mon cou.

Je sens en moi le sperme giclé et s'écouler entre mes jambes quand il se retire. Il me prend à la gorge pour me tirer en arrière en me soufflant à l'oreille :

— Je n'ai pas entendu !

— Merci, Maître.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il réajuste son pantalon et se dirige vers le salon.

Je me rhabille également, laissant le cadavre de mon string au sol « Bon débarras !, me dis-je, et reprends le lavage des légumes.

Même si je savais à quoi m'en tenir, il y a de quoi être surpris pour qui ne connaîtrait pas Sherlock. Malgré tout, ce premier aperçu m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite des réjouissances.

Le dîner prêt, j'appelle Sherlock… Mon Maître à se nourrir. Il s'assoit à la table, et je reste les bras dans le dos à attendre mon prochain ordre.

Il me regarde et me dit :

— Mange avec moi ! Je déteste manger seul, grogne-t-il.

Je m'installe à table et nous mangeons en silence chacun de notre côté.

À la fin du repas, je récupère la vaisselle pour les laver. Je termine en les faisant égoutter.

Sherlock apparaît à côté de moi sans crier gare et me prend par le bras. Il a ce regard au fond des yeux, un prédateur prêt à vous dévorer. Il prend à pleine main deux pans de ma chemise et tire dessus. Le son du tissu qui se déchire annonce quelque chose d'un peu plus croustillant.

Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et laisse ses doigts s'égarer sur mes tétons pointus. Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il parcourt mon cou de baisers et de coup de langue aguicheur. La tête sur le côté, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce contact plus doux.

Son corps me fait pivoter et je sens sous mes fesses le bord de la table. Ses mains quittent mon torse pour descendre sur mes cuisses. Ils déchirent d'un coup féroce la toile du pantalon, heureusement peu résistante, me taillant ainsi un short. Il tire sur le haut pour faire sauter le bouton qui tombe au sol.

Le souffle court, je commence à me dire qu'en ce début d'après-midi, je n'aurais bientôt plus de vêtements, alors qu'on est qu'au début de jeu.

Il me retire le reste de pantalon tout en conservant les lambeaux de ma chemise sur le dos. Il me retourne et me pousse contre la table, joue contre le froid du bois, jambes écartées.

J'ai une impression bizarre tandis que je tenais cette position, comme une réminiscence d'un vieux cauchemar... D'un passé traumatisant.

Sans plus attendre, il me pénètre à nouveau, me faisant oublier cette montée d'angoisse. Cette fois, il se fait moins violent, tout en gardant un rythme régulier.

— Aimes-tu, John ?

— Oui, Maître !

— En veux-tu plus ?

— Autant qu'il vous plaira, Maître !

Il se met à accélérer de plus en plus vite. L'angle était parfait. Il avait repéré cette petite boule de nerf qui me faisait trembler comme un fou et en abusait à chacun de ses coups sans pour autant me délivrer. Je gémissais, tant l'orgasme me taquinait sans pourvoir l'atteindre. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock décide d'arrêter mon supplice. Enfin, nous nous déversons en même temps.

Il m'ordonne de finir de nettoyer. Une fois ma tâche terminée, il me demande de le rejoindre au salon. Je le vois assis sur son fauteuil. C'est là que je remarque qu'il ne s'était pas rhabillé. Son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses, il me montrait, sans pudeur, ses parties intimes au repos.

— Déshabille-toi et viens-là !

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et m'approche du fauteuil.

— Prends-moi dans ta bouche !

Je m'installe à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, mes mains posées sur ses cuisses, et le prends en bouche sans aucune hésitation. Je coulisse sur sa hampe de haut en bas en creusant mes joues pour bien le sentir, et, joue avec ma langue pour lui titiller l'urètre. Il gémit fortement. Je sens son sexe gonfler et durcir avant que je ne récolte le sperme dans mon gosier.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais il est bien meilleur que la première fois que je lui ai taillé une pipe.

— Relève-toi et assis-toi à califourchon sur mes cuisses !

Je me relève. Il s'avance au bord du fauteuil. Je m'installe comme il me demande tout en m'insérant sur sa queue à nouveau dure qu'il guide d'une main. Les pieds sur son fauteuil, la pénétration est très profonde, mais pas pratique pour bouger.

À mon étonnement, ce n'était pas son intention. Il se laisse glisser à genoux sur le sol, moi les jambes accrochées autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de ses épaules, et il nous bascule sur le tapis persan. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, il me pilonne avec fougue. Tout mon corps est secoué à chacun de ses assauts.

Je me demande comment il arrive à trouver autant d'énergie. Les expériences l'ont beaucoup changé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cette résistance et cette envie. Aurait-il avalé un aphrodisiaque ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

À peine terminé qu'il me retourne, pour me prendre en levrette. Je commence un peu à fatiguer à enchaîner les orgasmes, malgré ma résistance. Et il doit le sentir, car il me claque les fesses. Il utilise cette même méthode que lors d'une précédente expérience qui donna des effets si revigorantes que je pouvais à nouveau baiser sans faire de pause.

Ses mains au sol comme appui de chaque côté de moi, seuls nos bassins entraient en contact. Il sort complètement pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans un balancement sans fin qui me grise complètement.

Au moment où il entoure ma queue de ses longs doigts, c'est une déferlante qui me submerge. Il calquait le rythme de sa main à celui de son bassin. Mes gémissements et mes râles sortent avec une force inouïe tellement il m'offrait un plaisir sans nom.

Enfin, nous nous déversons en nous écroulant l'un sur l'autre.

Sherlock était aussi fatigué que moi. Pourtant, il a encore la force de se relever.

— Bain, maintenant ! Lave-moi !

— Oui, Maître !

Je pars faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je pensais qu'il aurait préféré une douche. Mais ce sont les ordres et je ne dois pas discuter les ordres.

Une fois la baignoire pleine, j'appelle Sherlock qui ferme la porte derrière lui. Il reste silencieux, les mains sur ses hanches. Son regard me fait comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi.

Je lui retire chemise, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. Il monte dans la baignoire et s'installe de tout son long avec un soupir de contentement.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher.

— Tu vas me laver avec seulement tes mains.

— Mes mains ?… Maître ?

— Oui, tes doigts seront le savon. N'oublie aucun endroit. Je dois être propre de partout !

— Ce sera fait, Maître !

C'est comme ça que cet étrange ablution commença, en frottant avec mes mains chaque partie de son corps, même le plus intime. Je suis rouge comme une pivoine. Même pour un jeu de rôle, ce geste est extrêmement gênant pour deux personnes qui ne sont pas en couple.

Arrivé au niveau des fesses, j'hésite un instant. Il m'a bien dit partout, et je suis sûr que dans le cas inverse, il me ferait la même chose.

Je glisse un doigt entre ses fesses. Je sens son anneau de chair se resserrer autour de moi. J'attends pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non. Il se détend, et ne me disant rien, je continue mon exploration en faisant entrer et sortir mon doigt en évitant de lui donner du plaisir. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Par contre, son regard se fait cuisant sur ma tête.

— J'ai terminé, Maître, annoncé-je.

— Entre dans l'eau et allonge-toi sur moi !

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et me retrouve le dos contre son torse. Ses mains me parcourent le torse et descendent directement sur mon entre-jambes. Il prend ma queue dans une main et s'applique à pomper tout en appuyant sur le frein. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, faisant agiter l'eau qui menace de déborder.

Ses jambes viennent capturer les miennes pour les bloquer. Son autre main descend plus bas et entre son majeur dans l'anus au maximum. Il ne s'embête pas à faire des va-et-vient, il appuie par à-coup sur la prostate en pliant son doigt, récoltant de jolies mélodies de ma gorge.

Mes mains enserrent les bords de la baignoire au point de blanchir les jointures. Sherlock appuyant et relâchant les zones érogènes pour me tenir continuellement dans une excitation extrême qui ne donnent pas lieu à l'éjaculation. Ce sont juste les nerfs de plaisir qui sont sollicités. Après plusieurs minutes d'excitation continue, il relâche la pression.

Je souffle de soulagement. Nous restons là à laisser le temps filer sans un mot. Seule sa main sur mon sexe continuait de me cajoler en douceur. Nous restons comme ça pendant un bon moment, car nous sortons de l'eau quand Sherlock jugea qu'elle était froide.

La journée passa à une vitesse très lente. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour nous laisser le temps de profiter de ces instants.

Il me baisait partout : dans le placard à balai pendant mon ménage, sur le canapé alors que je le masturbais pendant sa méditation... Je ne me lassais jamais ! J'essayais toujours de deviner quand et où serait le prochain.

Depuis un moment, je le vois cogiter, peut-être en manque d'idées. Il doit improviser pour que le jeu de rôle ne tombe pas dans un ennui profond.

J'attendais toujours, assis sur mon fauteuil à lire un livre, qu'il décide de relancer le jeu.

Depuis le bain, nous sommes restés nus tous les deux. Lui qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup de pudeur ne semble pas gêner par la situation. Quant à moi, je pense que j'ai passé suffisamment de temps à poils ces dernières années, pour savoir que mon vieux corps abîmé ne lui déplaisait pas.

D'ici une heure, Mme Hudson allait rentrer, ce qui conclura cette expérience. En tout cas, je remercie les cieux que personne ne soit venu nous rendre visite et gâche cette journée exaltante.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se lève d'un bon de son fauteuil.

— John, le lit, maintenant !

— Oui, Maître ! me réjouis-je.

Il s'allonge sur son lit. Son corps longiligne était sublime. Il est à mes yeux l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais connu. J'aimerais tant le faire mien, un jour…

— John, tu vas me sucer pour me redonner envie, ensuite, tu vas t'empaler sur moi tout en te masturbant. Donne-moi du plaisir !

— Si tel est votre désir, je le ferai, Maître !

La tête entre ses jambes, je le lèche et le suce longuement avec beaucoup d'application. Ses soupirs qui me parviennent à mes oreilles sont d'autant plus une récompense à mes soins.

Une fois qu'il est bien tendu et dégoulinant de salive, je monte à califourchon sur lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, je me laisse glisser autour de lui et commence mon mouvement de bassin circulaire pour bien écarter mon sphincter et faire disparaître les dernières traces de douleurs.

Ensuite, je glisse sur sa queue de haut en bas de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, tout en serrant et desserrant les fesses pour l'entendre geindre et miauler selon ce qu'il ressentait : douleur et plaisir.

Ma main sur mon sexe, je me donne un plaisir immense. Ma tête bascule en arrière, ma bouche entrouverte laisse échapper des gémissements et des soupirs érotiques.

Sherlock m'observe avec des yeux vitreux, plongé dans son propre plaisir. J'avais presque atteint le point de rupture quand Sherlock m'attrape les hanches pour bloquer mon mouvement.

Il se redresse et d'un mouvement rapide qui me laisse juste exprimer un couinement de surprise, je me retrouve sur le dos et Sherlock entre mes jambes. Je peste pour m'avoir refusé la jouissance que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre.

Je ne suis pas longtemps mécontent, il enchaîne son déhanchement lentement, pour faire retomber la pression. Il accélère progressivement son mouvement, me pilonnant avec de plus en plus de force. Mon souffle s'en retrouve coupé. Mon sexe est pressé entre nos deux corps, se trouvant cajoler par nos mouvements frénétiques et désordonnés.

Quand enfin la jouissance nous prend tous les deux, Sherlock m'embrasse longuement tandis que nos corps restaient tendus, son sexe toujours appuyé contre ma prostate. Nos corps vibraient à l'unisson pendant que la jouissance perdurait, alors que nos langues jouaient entre elles dans nos baisers affamés.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claque, annonçant l'arrivée de Mme Hudson.

— Ouh-ouh, les garçons ! Je suis rentrée ! annonce-t-elle en bas d'une voix lointaine.

Sherlock relève le buste d'un coup, tendant l'oreille.

Puis revenant à moi, il m'annonce :

— Je crains qu'il soit temps de s'arrêter là.

— Malheureusement, je le pense aussi, soupirè-je, déçu.

Nos regards s'attardent un moment, quand des pas dans l'escalier nous ramènent à la réalité.

— Attention, j'arrive ! avertit Mme Hudson d'en bas. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je ne dois pas voir, alors dépêchez-vous de les cacher !

Le compte à rebours venait d'être lancé.

Nous nous séparons à une vitesse hallucinante. Sherlock récupérant des vêtements dans sa penderie, et moi courant cul nu dans le salon, ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce, au risque de me faire mater par les voisins d'en face, récupérer les lambeaux de mes vêtements et ceux de Sherlock pour les jeter dans le panier à linge.

N'ayant pas de vêtements à me mettre, je reste enfermé dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, bonne excuse pour faire imaginer plein de choses à notre Chère Mme Hudson sur nos activités de la journée.

Si Mme Hudson nota quelques tâches humides par-ci par-là, un string oublié dans la cuisine et une odeur insidieuse de sexe, elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

Une fois repartit dans sa loge, je monte dans ma chambre, une serviette autour des hanches pour aller m'habiller.

C'est l'expérience la plus fantasmagorique que je n'ai jamais faite. Il y avait entre Sherlock et moi quelque chose de très fort. C'était différent des autres expériences purement contemplatives. Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il s'agisse de Sherlock et que je ne cherche plus à contenir mes sentiments pendant les expériences, mais j'ai ressenti comme une réciprocité. Comme si ses sentiments faisaient écho aux miens ce qui donnerait plus d'intensité à nos ébats.

Deux jours plus tard, à la fin du dîner, il posa un DVD sur la table entre nous. Lisant le titre : « 50 nuances de Grey », le film que j'ai été voir avec Mycroft quelques mois plus tôt, je ne peux qu'imaginer les intentions de Sherlock.

— Un nouveau jeu de rôle, ça te tente ? lance-t-il.

— Manque de données ?

— Manque cruel de données.

— On attend quoi, alors ? lui souris-je.

Et c'est parti pour deux heures d'un nouveau jeu de rôle très sulfureux que je garderai précieusement pour moi.


	36. Chap 35 : BDSM

**Warning spécial pour ce chapitre** **: Vous connaissez Irène Adler ? Alors vous connaissez ses méthodes !** **Mais Irène ne sera pas du tout gentille avec John, bien au contraire. Elle lui fera du mal et ça va mal se passer au point que ni Sherlock, ni John ne pourront l'arrêter.**

 **Il s'agit de la dernière expérience de ce recueil et la plus abominable qui soit pour John qui va être très marqué. Donc, si vous la lisez, soyez très prudent et arrêtez-vous si ça devient insupportable.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : M** **A**

 **Chapitre 35 : Chambre de Sherlock / BDSM**

 **(Bondage, Domination, Sadisme et Masochisme)**

 **Ou comment se retrouver dans les pattes d'une araignée venimeuse**

 **(John & Irène)**

.

Je suis dans une sorte de cocon de béatitude. Les expériences s'enchaînaient avec Sherlock, et j'avoue que je salive d'avance de ce qu'il inventait à chaque fois. Je n'ai plus eu de nouveaux partenaires depuis mon dernier trio. Maintenant, Sherlock prenait quasi systématiquement part aux expériences pour ma plus grande joie.

La dernière en date s'est passée sur le canapé. Alors que j'étais à genoux, il a joué de ses sex-toys sur moi, dont le but était de me faire lâcher un maximum de bruits de gorge. Il m'a félicité de mes progrès pour mes réactions réalistes. En même temps, j'espérais qu'il tente quelque chose de plus personnelle sur ma personne, mais il est resté égal à lui-même quand il fait ses expériences : il ne s'est pas écarté de son objectif d'un iota, aveugle de mon comportement plus que subjectif.

Je pensais que dorénavant, je n'aurais plus aucun partenaire, mais ce n'était apparemment pas dans les projets de Sherlock qui continuait ses expériences comme prévu dans notre accord initial. Je suis un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que je veux les faire qu'avec lui... Et avec une compensation plus sentimentale en prime.

Il me faut une bonne dose de patience pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le secouer pour obtenir une réaction autre qu'un rictus et une lueur dans le regard... Ah, si ! Une main se balade souvent dans mes cheveux, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, me donne un sentiment de réconfort, à défaut d'autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que sa prochaine expérience serait avec une femme, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas éclater de joie, mais mes membres frissonnaient d'excitation. Malgré mes sentiments pour Sherlock, je ne rechigne pas d'avoir une femme dans mes bras.

Mycroft avait raison à mon sujet : je dois être bisexuel.

Sherlock n'a fait aucun commentaire en me voyant si joyeux, mais j'ai perçu une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je ne me fais pas plus de soucis, cela reste une expérience et ne me fera pas varier d'un iota mon amour pour lui, aussi belle ma partenaire soit-elle.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand notre invitée sonna à l'entrée.

Je descends l'escalier pour l'accueillir, tout fringuant que je suis. J'ai pris soin de me laver consciencieusement, de m'habiller de mes plus beaux atours pour faire bonne impression et ajouter une légère touche de parfum.

Quelle n'est pas ma déception, en ouvrant la porte tout sourire, en découvrant que ma partenaire n'est nulle autre qu'Irène Adler. La Femme que je n'ai jamais aimée. D'ailleurs, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de la séduire bien qu'elle soit très belle. Notre dernière rencontre m'a plutôt laissé un goût amer de jalousie, et j'espérais ne plus jamais la revoir tourner autour de Sherlock.

Mon sourire disparaît en un instant devant le sien qui s'agrandissait.

— Bonsoir, Docteur. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

— Bonsoir, Miss Adler, dis-je d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

— À votre mine, je constate que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ma venue.

— En effet, il ne m'avait pas précisé que vous seriez ma partenaire, lui réponds-je en l'enjoignant à m'accompagner à l'étage.

— J'imagine que maintenant, vous avez une petite idée de ce que nous allons faire ensemble ?

— Malheureusement, oui, soufflé-je.

— Ne soyez pas déçu, je suis la meilleure dans mon art et j'ai bien l'intention de vous bichonner intimement.

Je la dévisage un moment, comprenant que j'allais être dans les mains d'une manipulatrice qui, par le passé, avait pour client un membre de la royauté.

Qu'elle ait accepté de participer à l'expérience de Sherlock m'étonne beaucoup. Après tout, je ne représente rien pour elle, mis à part un moyen de pression sur Sherlock ? Je doute que cela soit suffisant pour le faire céder sur quoi que ce soit. Alors pour quelle raison est-elle venue, à part m'humilier devant lui ?

Nous atteignons le salon. Sherlock se lève et vient saluer notre invitée. Sherlock se tourne vers moi et dit d'une voix neutre :

— John, je vois que tu n'es pas ravie du choix de ta partenaire et…

— Ce qu'il veut vous dire, le coupe Irène, c'est que je lui ai moi-même demandé à participer à vos expériences. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous acceptiez d'être mon partenaire.

— Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'appréciez pas particulièrement.

— Au contraire ! J'ai une grande estime pour vous. A vrai dire, je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui a toute l'attention de Mr Holmes au point de vous faire toutes ces expériences sur le sexe. De plus, je ne pense pas me tromper que personne à part moi ne pourrait vous apporter ce que nul autre n'a envisagé de faire avec vous.

— Vous parlez des séances de sadomasochisme que vous vendez à vos clients, j'imagine. J'avoue que je ne suis pas particulièrement porté par ce genre d'attrait.

— C'est concevable ! Mais il est bien de le tenter au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et cela apportera la touche manquante à toutes vos expériences.

— John, commence Sherlock. Tu peux refuser. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller aussi loin même si je suis assez intéressé, je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

Sherlock semble inquiet. Il semble me tendre un moyen de sortie.

— Je sais en quoi le BDSM consiste et je n'ai pas peur d'essayer. Cependant, je peux arrêter l'expérience à tous moments si ça me convient plus ?

— Évidemment, John ! Mais es-tu vraiment sûr de…

— Je crois que le Docteur Watson est suffisamment capable de prendre soin de lui, le coupe-t-elle. S'il a envie d'essayer, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, je prends sur moi, le rassuré-je, bien que le doute s'est insinué en moi.

Sherlock ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et d'accompagner Irène dans la direction de sa chambre pour discuter des détails.

Je constate qu'Irène tient une mallette à la main. D'habitude, je ne me serais pas intéressé à son contenu, mais aux vues des circonstances, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur devait forcément concerner l'expérience et par déduction, être utilisé sur moi.

Je me rends à la cuisine me préparer un thé. Quelque part, je suis quand même nerveux. En même temps, c'est une professionnelle qui sait y faire avec ses partenaires. Cela ne peut que m'être profitable, cependant, je n'aime pas me retrouver dévaloriser face à une femme. Autant avec Greg et Mycroft, bien plus dominants que moi, je n'avais d'autres choix que d'être passif, mais ici, les rôles sont différents et je n'ai côtoyé que des femmes qui se laissaient faire.

Je bois plusieurs gorgées de mon thé. Adossé au plan de travail, je ne parviens pas à calmer ma nervosité. M'asseoir ne me serait d'aucun secours, j'ai besoin de bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock arrive dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant devant l'entrée. Seule la table me gardait éloignée de lui.

— Irène se change dans la salle de bains. Viens dans la chambre pour que je te prépare, commence Sherlock.

— Pourquoi elle ? dis-je simplement. Après tout, ma question est légitime.

— Je lui avais demandé de participer au tout début, quand j'ai choisi tes partenaires. Elle a toujours refusé jusqu'à présent. J'ignore ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Alors, je me suis dit que ça te changerait d'avoir une femme pour l'expérience. Elle est plutôt douée.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas pour mes beaux yeux qu'elle fait tout ça ? tenté-je.

Il grimace à ma remarque.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qui la motive, c'est certain. Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre ses motivations.

— Alors quoi ? Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est sûrement pour toi ! C'est toi qu'elle veut depuis le début. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec elle ?

— Tu le sais bien ! Je suis marié à-

— Pas à moi, Sherlock ! Je commence à bien à te connaître. Elle t'a toujours fasciné. Tu gardes même son téléphone dans le tiroir de ta chambre. Je le sais, je l'ai vu !

— Mais je ne l'aime pas, elle ! insiste-t-il.

Que sous-entend-il par là ?

Je m'apprête à lui poser la question, quand il me devance, en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire :

— Allez viens ! Inutile de faire traîner cette expérience. Je te rassure d'une chose : elle n'a pas l'intention d'en faire d'autres avec toi après celle-ci.

— Tant mieux, parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu connaissais déjà ma réponse.

Il n'ajoute rien et je le suis dans sa chambre.

Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, j'écarquille les yeux en découvrant le contenu de la valise ouverte sur le lit, rien à voir avec les jouets sexuels de Sherlock. Il y avait comme quelque chose de malsain et vicieux qui s'en dégageait, quelque chose d'interdit qu'on utiliserait pour des réunions secrètes de sadomasochisme.

— C'est assez impressionnant comme ça...

— C'est moi ou tu es plus nerveux que moi ?

Je reste planté devant le lit à observer Sherlock. Je le sens mi-figue, mi-raison. Une part de lui attend cette expérience avec impatience, et d'un autre, il la redoute. Je pose ma main sur mon épaule pour le réconforter. Il pose la sienne par-dessus.

— Inutile de te dire quoi faire, John.

Je commence à me déshabiller. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock sort de la mallette plusieurs chaînes qu'il fixe aux barreaux aux quatre coins du lit. Je ne suis pas surpris des pratiques de Miss Adler. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir son site Internet et une vidéo particulièrement scandaleuse sur sa manière de traiter ses clients.

Les cliquetis du métal me font frissonner tant leur symbolique est fort. J'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier qui va subir les tortures les plus atroces. Paradoxalement, je vais subir les pires plaisirs qu'un homme n'ait jamais éprouvés. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je me trouverais à la place de ses clients. Dois-je me sentir effrayé ou excité de vouloir ressentir de telles sensations ? Les deux, je pense.

Une fois nu, je m'allonge sur le lit et me laisse attacher. J'observe Sherlock me fixer les membres, m'obligeant à écarter les jambes et lui offrir une vue plongeante sur mon intimité au repos. Nos regards se croisent furtivement dès qu'il lève la tête.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, ça fait longtemps que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Mais Sherlock fait preuve de beaucoup trop de retenu et ça m'agace énormément.

Je suis persuadé qu'il connaît mes sentiments. J'ignore combien de temps nous allons encore nous tourner autour sans que les mots ne franchissent nos lèvres. Lui qui est si doué pour lire en moi, qu'attend-il pour se manifester ? Ai-je bien fait d'écouter Mycroft et d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entame une expérience, il est terriblement sérieux et distant – plus que d'habitude, cette fois, je dois dire. J'ignore ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui après ces derniers mois où nous n'étions que tous les deux. L'arrivée de Miss Adler a-t-elle perturbé quelque chose ? Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion.

À la différence des menottes traditionnelles, j'ai plus de liberté de mouvement : mes mains sont au niveau de ma tête et je peux plier les genoux à mi-hauteur. Ça n'empêche quand même que quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne pourrais pas participer.

— J'ai installé trois caméras : une au plafond, une à droite et une à gauche, m'indique-t-il. Irène sera munie d'une mini caméra sur elle et je communiquerai avec elle par un micro qu'elle portera à son oreille.

— Tu vas lui dire quoi faire ? lui demandé-je.

— Non, elle connaît son travail, c'est juste une précaution. Et pour le bien de l'expérience, je dois te bander les yeux pour que tu restes bien focaliser sur tes sens.

— J'ai l'impression que je risque ma vie avec elle.

Une lueur de tristesse voile brièvement sa vue, comme une excuse qu'il m'adressait muettement, avant de se ressaisir.

— Allons, John ! Ne joue pas les rabat-joies. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais ravie d'avoir une femme comme partenaire, qui plus est une très belle femme comme tu les aimes. Tous les hommes rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de demandes qu'elle doit refuser chaque jour. Estimes-toi heureux qu'elle t'ai ajouté dans ses clients. En plus, l'occasion est parfaite vu que tu n'apprécies pas Irène, tes sentiments n'interféreront pas dans l'expérience. As-tu des questions ?

— Embrasse-moi !

— Que… Pardon ? bafouille-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

— Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter… (je souffle) Embrasse-moi pour me donner du courage.

Sherlock cligne des paupières plusieurs fois avant de finalement se pencher vers moi et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est court et pourtant si électrisant. Puis il s'écarte. Le regard de Sherlock se trouble et il me fixe un moment. Puis, après un hochement de tête, il me bande les yeux avec son écharpe.

Je l'entends quitter la chambre d'un pas léger.

Me voilà fin prêt à recevoir toutes les attentions de Miss Adler. J'ai l'impression d'être une offrande pour la déesse de la débauche. Je ne suis pas totalement rassuré. Elle peut très bien me faire du mal. C'est généralement ce qu'on ressent dans ce genre de séance.

Je reste quelques minutes seul avec moi-même – le calme avant la tempête. Totalement aveugle, je ne peux que me fier à mes autres sens. J'entends des voix lointaines, mais je ne capte aucune parole. Sherlock et Irène devaient discuter à côté.

J'inspire à fond. L'odeur de l'écharpe me rappelle son propriétaire et bizarrement, ça me détend, comme si je n'étais plus tout à fait seul.

J'entends la porte se fermer et un froufrou léger passer à côté du lit.

— À nous deux, John, je peux vous appeler John ? Vous avez mon autorisation pour m'appeler par mon prénom. Ce que nous allons faire dépasse largement le cadre de la simple courtoisie donc soyez vous-même et faites comme d'habitude. À ce que Sherlock m'a dit, vous avez déjà expérimenté des centaines de méthode et que vous avez une résistance nettement supérieure à la normale. Je suis impatiente de découvrir toutes vos possibilités qui me changeront de mes clients habituels.

— J'aimerais juste savoir une chose : allez-vous me laisser en vie après ? m'enquis-je d'un petit rire crispé.

Elle s'approche tout près de moi et me murmure près de mon oreille :

— Je vous trouve particulièrement attirant et délectable. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise de la part d'un petit homme comme vous. Pendant toute l'expérience, je vais vous donner l'occasion de me demander grâce deux fois. Il ne tient qu'à vous de me donner ce que je veux en retour.

— Vous donnez quoi ?

Ma question reste suspendue dans les airs. Je ne tirerais rien d'autre d'elle. Mais si elle pense que je lui céderai aussi facilement, elle peut toujours attendre !

Je l'entends fouiller dans sa mallette. Je frissonne lorsqu'elle prend mon sexe au repos entre ses doigts. Elle le caresse, peut-être pour en observer tous les détails. J'espère qu'elle apprécie mes dimensions avantageuses.

Ensuite, je sens qu'elle attache quelque chose à la base du sexe et autour de la pointe. Je connais la plupart des jouets sexuels qui existent et je devine qu'il s'agit d'anneaux vibrants.

Le premier, il me semble, est ce qu'on appelle un anneau de torture qui englobe séparément les testicules d'un coté et le pénis d'un autre.

L'autre est différent, il semble y avoir une tige qu'elle enfonce à un centimètre dans la fente. Ça ressemble à un plug de chasteté, pourtant, je doute que c'en soit vraiment un – trop court -, pas le genre de Miss Adler, quoi que... C'est un peu douloureux, mais pas autant qu'une sonde vésicale qui remonte jusqu'à la vessie.

— Relevez vos fesses, je vous prie.

Tout à coup, je sens qu'elle insère quelque chose en moi – long et froid, me remplissant complètement et qui percute ma prostate lorsqu'il est totalement en moi, me faisant sursauter – jusqu'à la base de l'objet qui bute contre mes fesses et qu'elle fixe autour de mes cuisses pour le tenir en place.

Je couine un coup quand elle me pince les tétons, non pas avec ses doigts, mais avec deux tiges métalliques. Je commence sérieusement à ne pas la sentir cette expérience. Irène fait du BDSM... À quoi m'attendais-je d'autres ?

— Impressionné, John ? Je voulais emmener un peu plus de matériel pour vous travailler, mais Mr Holmes n'a pas voulu. Dommage, je suis sûre que vous auriez adoré ! Un de ces jours, venez me voir pour les tester, rit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. Bien, commençons !

Elle monte sur le lit et s'installe à côté de moi. Le peignoir qu'elle porte, frôle mes cuisses d'une douce caresse. Je frissonne et je compte mentalement dans ma tête les secondes qu'il me reste avant que ça ne commence.

Je sens le long de ma jambe gauche un objet en cuir froid pas très large qui remonte jusqu'à mon fessier puis celui-ci se retire et me claque la peau. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je glapis à chaque coup qui se fait de plus en plus fort. La houssine me laisse une chaleur à l'endroit où les coups sont portés.

Elle la remonte sur mon flanc, ma poitrine puis vole jusqu'à ma joue qu'elle caresse. Elle me fait lever le menton pour la faire glisser sur ma pomme d'Adam et redescendre sur mon torse. Je frissonne de plus en plus et ma respiration s'accélère.

Le premier coup de jus me fait sursauter en arquant le dos. C'est de l'électricité en faible intensité qui m'électrise par assaut. Et tandis qu'elle continuait à glisser la houssine sur mon corps parsemé de chair de poule, les deux pinces me faisaient glapir.

Elle repose l'instrument sur le lit et c'est à ce moment précis que tout se met en marche.

D'abord, les vibrations sont légères quand les anneaux se mettent à vibrer à l'unisson, puis le deuxième instrument se met en route et je me cabre à l'écho qui me traverse et répond aux premiers et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand une brusque poussée d'adrénaline me parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

Je ressens une forte pression sur mon bas-ventre et je pouvais imaginer le chemin du courant électrique qui parcourait mon corps en appuyant férocement sur mes points de mon anatomie les plus sujettes à me donner du plaisir, comme si ces appareils étaient dotés d'un appétit malsain à me torturer de la plus diabolique lubricité. Je me tortille, essayant de me soustraire à cet afflux de sensation qui m'empêche de me contrôler correctement.

Les coups de cravache reprennent. Plus précis, plus fort, plus insidieux, se faufilant vers les zones interdites. Me caressant, me fouettant les bourses, me faisant sombrer dans un délice insoutenable. Je tire sur les chaînes, dans une tentative vaine de me libérer. Cela ne fait qu'attiser le feu d'Irène à me tourmenter davantage.

Mon esprit vacille lorsque le rythme change. Les vibrations sont remplacées par des va-et-vient profonds et lancinants qui me font pousser des soupirs obscènes. Au grand jamais, je ne m'étais comporté dans une telle débauche de plaisir. La force des poussées et des vibrations s'accélère et mes gémissements deviennent des râles profonds, des cris de plus en plus forts, rythmés par les coups de boutoir qui m'arrachent systématiquement un cri d'extase plus fort les uns que les autres dès que la jouissance me prend, me rependant sur mon ventre.

Irène m'enlève l'anneau de la pointe et la remplace par une sorte de capuchon qui descend sur le gland. Cela semble caoutchouteux et m'enserre tout autour. Ce qui suit ne m'aurait jamais venu à l'esprit : ce capuchon semble vouloir m'engloutir tout entier. Une sorte d'aspiration m'aspire, chassant tout l'air à l'intérieur. De ses doigts habiles, Irène m'entoure et me pompe avec énergie faisait surgir du liquide pré-séminal qui se faisait aspirer hors de moi. Je me concentre au maximum, car je sais ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avec une telle pression qui tente de me vider de mes substances.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je secoue frénétiquement ma tête de droite à gauche. Mon corps court-circuite toutes mes pensées, et mes barrières que j'ai réussi à garder dressé jusque-là s'effondrent en un instant et plus rien n'empêche des mots de franchir ma bouche. Un nom en particulier que je gardais précieusement au fond de moi et que je m'étais interdit de prononcer, jaillit de ma voix la plus sensuelle qui soit comme un appel.

— Sherlock !

La cravache arrête ses mouvements, tout comme sa main sur moi. Au-dessus, Irène ne fait plus rien. Seuls les sex-toys continuent leur travail, insensibles aux comportements humains, me faisant continuer à ahaner, mon cœur cognant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

D'un coup, la lumière revient. J'ouvre les yeux à moitié, toujours en proie à des montées de désir qui me font jouir tant et plus.

J'observe Irène, le nez dans l'écharpe. Je perçois un grésillement de l'oreillette qu'elle porte. Sherlock semble lui parler en cet instant.

— En fait, vous influez vous-même sur les résultats. À quoi bon faire des expériences si vous trichez ?

— (…)

— Non ! Je change de méthode et on verra comment il réagira. Vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot !

Elle retire l'oreillette de son oreille et la jette au sol.

— Changement de programme, John, dit-elle. Je vais m'impliquer un peu plus et j'attends de vous que vous réagissiez comme je l'entends.

Elle me montre une petite télécommande et en appuyant sur un bouton, tout s'arrête. Je souffle de soulagement, même de courte durée, je profite de cette accalmie temporaire pour retrouver mes esprits.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé l'écharpe ?

— Je veux voir votre visage pendant la jouissance. Celle qui dépasse de très loin toutes celles que vous avez eues jusqu'à présent. Et je veux que vous ne voyiez que moi. Montrez-moi que vous êtes capable de vous sublimer au-delà de mes attentes. Oubliez Sherlock, oubliez qui vous êtes, oubliez tout et concentrez-vous uniquement sur moi, comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante de votre vie.

— Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas-

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase et fait alors une chose que je ne m'attendais pas du tout : elle retire le capuchon et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi en s'empalant sur mon sexe.

Je sursaute, surpris par sa soudaine prise à partie. Elle dégage de ses épaules son peignoir, me révélant son corps aux proportions généreuses, sa poitrine tentatrice, sa peau parfaite. Elle caresse ma poitrine de ses mains, retire les pinces et titille mes boutons de chairs dressés et très sensibles. Elle se penche et les prend en bouche. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, envoûté par ses iris noirs qui plongent dans les miens alors qu'elle se délectait de moi.

Elle s'approche de mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle insère sa langue dans ma bouche et s'attaque à sa jumelle. Elle ne me laisse aucune chance de gagner cette bataille. Elle est partout sur mes lèvres, dans ma bouche, elle me submerge complètement.

Elle poursuit ses baisers dans mon cou, le long de ma mâchoire.

— John, ce soir, vous êtes à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

Elle se redresse et remet les pinces en place, puis reprend la télécommande. Elle appuie un bouton et les sex-toys reprennent leurs fonctions. C'est une avalanche qui déferle en moi. Elle avais mis le niveau maximum à tous ses jouets. Je crie à en perdre haleine. Au-dessus de moi, Irène bouge à l'unisson et semble contrôler son corps bien mieux que moi, malgré les sensations qu'elle devait ressentir aussi. Son déhanchement est sauvage et parfaitement ciblé. Son souffle est erratique, mais maîtrisé.

Mon orgasme explose une fois, deux fois, trois fois et rien ne semble l'arrêter. Je me sens souillé à l'extrême, tout ce qui me reste de sperme coule à l'intérieur d'Irène. J'espère seulement qu'elle a pris soin de se protéger. Le sex-toy dans mon anus fait un chuintement obscène quand il entre et sort de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être pris par plusieurs personnes qui coulissent en moi en alternance.

Je n'en peux plus, Irène me vide de toutes mes forces et pourtant à chaque fois, elle arrive à raviver le désir en moi alors que je dépasse les limites de mes capacités physiques normales. Tout ce que j'ai appris lors des expériences, toute la résistance que j'ai accumulée, se fracassent alors qu'elle se déchaîne sur moi pour me briser de l'intérieur.

Mon cœur ne tiendra plus très longtemps avec tant de pression. Mon souffle se coupe régulièrement, je suffoque, mais à chaque fois que j'atteins l'orgasme, elle semble toujours me pousser à en vouloir plus. Sa résistance est bien supérieure à la mienne et je le découvre à mes dépends.

— Stop ! Arrêtez ! Je n'en peux plus, arrêtez ça ! hurlé-je.

— Tenez bon, John. Je sais que vous pouvez aller encore plus loin !

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir violemment.

— Arrêtez, Irène ! Libérez-le ! crie Sherlock, affolé.

— Oh, non ! Il doit aller jusqu'au bout.

— Écartez-vous de lui ! crache-t-il. Vous allez lui causer des dommages irréversibles.

— Les dommages sont déjà faits alors autant achever ce qui a été commencé. C'est tout ce que vous méritez !

Sherlock fait deux pas dans notre direction, lorsque soudain, Irène brandit une arme sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

— À votre place, je n'en ferais rien, si vous tenez à la vie de John, menace-t-elle.

— Que faites-vous ?

— Ce pour quoi je suis venue. Savoir ce que votre ami a dans les tripes et qui vous attire tant. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, mon Cher ! Vous êtes pathétique tous les deux ! Restez si vous le voulez, mais laissez-moi finir !

Je n'arrive pas à saisir la portée de ses paroles. Mon corps sonne la sirène d'alarme tant il est en souffrance. Cette femme est diabolique ! Elle serait capable de me tuer en me baisant, tout comme une Mante religieuse qui décore le mâle après l'accouplement.

Irène avait arrêté ses mouvements pendant l'altercation avec Sherlock, mais elle reprend avec plus d'assiduité, toujours armée au cas où Sherlock tenterait un geste stupide ; Irène savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et qu'à la moindre inattention, il reprendrait le dessus.

Je continue de gémir, totalement perdu dans mes sensations. Mes jambes tremblent convulsivement et je tire vainement sur mes entraves pour chercher du réconfort quelque part. Mes yeux tournent d'Irène à Sherlock et de Sherlock à Irène, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Progressivement, un nouveau déferlement de plaisir surpassant toutes celles que j'ai eues auparavant s'impose à moi. À la limite de l'évanouissement, je tente désespérément de résister à cette déflagration qui allait me dévaster.

— Je t'en supplie… marmonné-je dans un souffle, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues. Mon regard rivé sur celui de Sherlock.

Celui-ci est partagé entre la colère et la peur, par son incapacité à me sortir des griffes de cette femme. Son inquiétude me soulage dans le sens qu'il semble se soucier de moi : pour ma vie si jamais Irène décidait d'appuyer sur la gâchette ; pour mon corps pas entraîné à supporter tant de pression ; pour moi, car peut-être a-t-il peur que je renonce à faire d'autres expériences après celle-ci. Et peut-être autre chose... Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotions passer dans son regard, dans son corps depuis que je le connais.

Je suis pris d'un orgasme si violent que tout mon corps se tend à l'extrême et qui me laisse presque sans voix. L'expression qui se peint sur le visage, doit être particulièrement impressionnante vu les expressions surprises de mes deux observateurs. La pression reflue d'un coup lorsque le vibromasseur et l'anneau s'arrêtent.

Irène se penche sur moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

— Je connais votre secret.

Enfin, elle se redresse et quitte mon giron, me laissant perplexe sur ce qu'elle comptait faire de l'information qu'elle avait découvert sur moi. Sûrement mon amour pour Sherlock. Il n'y a bien que lui qui ne voit rien.

Mon soupir de soulagement résonne fort à mes oreilles. Ma respiration est forte et saccadée comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je suis encore en vie, me dis-je.

Personne ne dit mot. Sherlock détache les chaînes, qu'Irène range dans sa mallette. Il ne cesse de m'observer, guettant le moindre signe de reproches dans mon regard.

Sa main dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue m'apaise, et instinctivement, je pousse ma tête contre sa main et pose la mienne sur la sienne pour plus de contact. Cela semble le faire réagir, mais il ne doit pas oser faire quoi que ce soit en présence d'Irène.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, mon corps tout entier m'envoie des signaux alarmants de fatigue. Ma résistance, dont j'étais si fier, avait fini par céder.

Il me nettoie, car j'en avais pas la force - tous mes membres étaient lourds -, tandis qu'Irène quitte la chambre.

Je roule sur le côté, remontant mes genoux à la poitrine. Sherlock remonte les couvertures sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je sombre aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

.

Cette expérience m'a laissé un goût amer. Sherlock et moi n'en avons pas reparlé. Aucune dispute, ni rancœur. Nous avons juste repris le cours normal de nos vies en essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Sherlock m'a juste juré que je n'aurai plus jamais d'autre partenaire.

J'avais accepté cette expérience en toute connaissance de cause et j'avais espéré que j'aurais pu la gérer. Mais tout a dérapé. Tout est de la faute de cette femme. Qu'avait-elle en tête en voulant me faire perdre mes moyens de la sorte au risque d'essayer de me tuer ? Quel était son objectif ?

Sherlock semble avoir fait cette expérience à contre-cœur, comme si c'était l'expérience qui perturbait tous ses plans, quels qu'ils soient. En tout cas, je le pense.

Mais un non-dit subsiste depuis lors entre-nous, chacun fermement campé sur ses positions, attendant peut-être les réactions du camp adverse. Je refuse d'être le premier à craquer.

Je l'aime… Je l'aime à un point qu'il m'arrive d'en pleurer la nuit. Mon amour pour lui pèse lourd au fond de mon cœur, de ne pas trouver écho en Sherlock, mais j'en suis arrivé à ne plus supporter cette situation. Je ne veux plus souffrir en silence.

Ce que je veux... Que j'aimerais… c'est que tout ça s'arrête. J'en ai assez. Assez.


	37. Épilogue

**Et nous voilà** **enfin** **au dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Et pour marquer le coup,** **c'est un très gros chapitre que je vous offre. Les expériences sont finies. C'est le moment des révélations et du dénouement !**

 **Souvenez-vous (chapitre 22), John apprend à jouer du violon et un pari est en cours entre Sherlock et Mycroft. Voici donc les t** **itres choisis pour la représentation de John au violon :** Lost Girls - Lindsey Stirling ; Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist) - Taylor Davis ; Sherlock Medley on Violin - Taryn Harbridge. **Vous pouvez les écouter en allant sur Youtube.**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour la suite du blabla.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rating de ce chapitre : M**

 **Chapitre 36 : Épilogue**

 **Chambre de John – L'Amour avec un grand A**

 **Ou comment écrire une nouvelle histoire à deux**

 **(John** **[Chaton]** **& Sherlock ****[Amour]** **)**

.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés, apportant assez de clarté pour distinguer chaque objet de ma chambre.

Je me réveille doucement d'une nuit réparatrice. L'appartement était très calme. Rien n'avait perturbé mon sommeil, un fait rare qu'il me fallait mentionner. En même temps, Sherlock est sorti peu après le dîner la veille et ne m'avait pas dit quand il rentrerait. Je suppose donc qu'il n'est, soit pas encore rentré, soit en train de dormir.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dernière expérience avec Irène Adler. Sherlock et moi n'avons jamais abordé le sujet, mais je n'arrête pas de ruminer les mots qu'elle a tenu avec Sherlock. Rien a été très explicite à ce moment-là et j'étais passablement perdu dans mes sensations pour pouvoir faire attention au contenu de leur propos. Elle semblait fâchée contre lui, mais pourquoi ? Je ne saurais peut-être jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose : je ne devrais plus la revoir avant très, très longtemps.

Je reste allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête à réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Les enquêtes se faisaient rare. Greg ne nous a rien confiés depuis un moment et les clients qui nous fournissaient des affaires intéressantes ne se bousculaient pas à notre porte.

Dans un sens, ça me faisait des vacances. Mais je préfère tout de même avoir une activité pour m'occuper l'esprit, sinon, j'allais finir par m'ennuyer comme Sherlock qui ne fait rien en dehors des enquêtes, ce qui rendait déjà notre quotidien insupportable.

Dans ces moments-là, je m'occupe comme je pouvais : ménage, cuisine, courses, payer les factures, travailler mon violon, me balader au parc, passer du temps chez Greg pour regarder un match sur sa très grande télévision à écran plat – quand il n'est pas occupé avec Mycroft.

D'ailleurs, ces deux-là filaient le Grand Amour. Ce que je trouve fantastique, après ces longs mois, c'est qu'ils soient si fusionnels. Greg m'a avoué qu'ils se voyaient très souvent (bien plus que moi quand je sortais avec Mycroft) et qu'il allait bientôt habiter chez lui. Je suis heureux pour eux. Vraiment.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en comparant ma situation à la leur. Sherlock voyait bien que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, que mes regards appuyés sur lui en disaient plus que des mots… Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. À croire qu'il n'y avait que moi que ça touchait. Je suis convaincu qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais jusqu'à présent, je ne suis pas parvenu à transpercer sa carapace. Est-il amoureux de moi ou son amitié s'est-il juste renforcé ?

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre cette vie qui me plaisait tant avant sa disparition. Trop de choses ont changé entre nous, et je ne parle pas que de mes sentiments pour lui.

J'ai réaménagé avec lui quelque temps après l'enterrement de Mary, et alors que j'étais en deuil, Sherlock m'a fait cette proposition d'expériences sur le sexe. J'ai accepté tout en mettant mon veto. Je ne savais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarquais et je préférais assurer mes arrières.

Sherlock m'avait toujours fasciné et cette proposition ressemblait peu à ce que je connaissais de lui. Le sexe n'avait jamais été dans ses centres d'intérêt. J'ai pensé un moment que ces deux années à l'étranger lui avait peut-être ouvert l'esprit sur certaines choses de la vie.

Seulement, je n'imaginais pas quels bouleversements cela allait entraîner : mes sentiments que je taisais depuis toujours ont refait surface, alors que mon rêve de coucher avec lui se réalisait enfin. Moi, me découvrant bisexuel, Mycroft me voulant dans son lit, Greg qui en pinçait pour moi, et Sherlock... Sans compter les différentes expériences qui ont changé ma conception du sexe.

Je rumine au fond de mon lit. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'annonce qu'il est 8h22. J'inspire et expire profondément. Je repousse les couvertures, m'assieds au bord du lit et m'étire en baillant largement.

Il ne servait à rien de tergiverser une fois de plus, comme tous les matins au réveil, depuis des mois. Le fait de profiter de Sherlock pendant les enquêtes, dans les expériences ou dans notre quotidien de tous les jours était une bénédiction en soi. Au moins, il était vivant et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le reste. Peu importe si notre relation reste amicale tant qu'il est près de moi.

Je me lève, enfile mes chaussons et ma robe de chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

Je prépare la théière que je remplis d'eau et la mets à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, je prépare les toasts.

J'ouvre la porte coulissante qui mène au salon et constate que les stores étaient toujours abaissés. Je traverse la pièce pour les ouvrir ainsi que les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce. Je passe la tête au-dehors pour observer la vie qui continuait inlassablement de circuler sur Baker Street. Un brin de nostalgie me prend en repensant à tous ces moments où Sherlock et moi observions les passants en bénéficiant de la science de déduction de mon ami.

J'entends la sonnerie qui indiquait que l'eau est prête. J'inspire un bon bol d'air frais avant de me détourner pour revenir à la cuisine.

En chemin, quelque chose attire mon attention au coin de l'œil. Je remarque sur la table basse une pile de carnets rouges. Plus je m'en approche, plus je comprends de quoi il s'agit. Ce sont les carnets sur lesquels Sherlock a inscrit toutes ses analyses sur ses expériences.

Plus d'une fois, j'ai été tenté de les lire en essayer de les subtiliser à son insu ou en voulant lire par-dessus son épaule. Il ne m'a jamais laissé faire et a gardé farouchement son travail hors d'atteinte. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su où il les cachait depuis.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient là, devant moi.

Une lettre était posée dessus. Je la prends et la déplie pour lire son contenu :

 _Mon Très Cher John,_

 _Je voulais t'en parler de vive voix, mais finalement, je préfère te laisser cette lettre._

 _J'ai décidé d'arrêter les expériences. J'ai récolté suffisamment de données pour comprendre tout ce qui a attrait au sexe. Tu as été le sujet le plus instructif que je pouvais espérer, et je t'en remercierai jamais assez._

 _Je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes connaissances du contenu de ces livrets et que tu comprennes le but de toutes ces expériences._

 _Tu n'y trouveras pas que des données scientifiques. Toutes mes réflexions, toutes mes observations, toutes mes pensées, et bien plus encore, sont écrites noir sur blanc._

 _Je sais que tu attendais de moi une réponse à tes attentes. C'est maintenant chose faite._

 _Lis-les et fonde-toi ta propre opinion._

 _Sherlock._

Je me sens un peu déboussolé. Beaucoup de questions me viennent à l'esprit : pourquoi arrête-t-il les expériences ? Suis-je à l'origine de sa décision ou à cause de la dernière expérience avec Irène ? Qu'est-ce qui changera entre nous ? Va-t-il s'éloigner de moi ? Pense-t-il que je vais partir après avoir lu ces notes ? Que vais-je y découvrir ?

Il ne sert à rien de me faire du mouron maintenant. Si je veux avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il me faut lire ces livrets.

Je passe par la cuisine récupérer ma tasse de thé et les toasts pour me donner un peu d'énergie et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je prends le premier livre de la pile et commence ma lecture.

 _« Mes connaissances dans les différents domaines de la vie des criminels, des gens normaux ou d'autres notions comme les cendres de tabac, la chimie organique… me sont nécessaire afin de démêler chaque mystère à résoudre dans toutes les affaires qui me sont confiées. Et j'en conviens que j'ai toujours besoin d'apprendre tout ce dont j'ignore sur des sujets très particuliers. Seulement_ _, certains aspects plus intimes me font parfois défaut dans ma compréhension du comportement de la population._

 _Tout commence avec..._ _»_

 **.**

L'horloge sonne onze heures. Je relève la tête du dernier carnet que je repose sur la table au milieu de tous les autres que j'ai jeté pêle-mêle au fur et à mesure dans mon avancée. J'avais lu bon nombre d'exposer sur les différentes expériences et en avait survolé quelques autres purement scientifiques.

J'avais déjà pris conscience depuis ma première rencontre avec Sherlock qu'il était capable de tout savoir sur moi rien qu'en m'observant. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il eût pu en découvrir encore plus sur moi juste à ma façon de bouger et à l'intonation de ma voix.

La justesse de ses mots sur ses analyses prouve qu'il a poussé ses recherches jusqu'au détail le plus insignifiant de ma personne, comme savoir combien j'avais de grain de beauté sur la peau – en m'apprenant que j'en possédais un sous mes parties intimes. Qui s'intéresserait à ce genre de détail ? Même Mary n'avait pas poussé son exploration de ma personne aussi loin.

Mais plus que ces détails analytiques, ce sont ses réflexions qui ont le plus retenu mon attention. Ses notes étaient tout simplement une déclaration d'amour.

J'enlève mes lunettes que je pose sur le dernier carnet et m'allonge sur le canapé, les bras jetés par-dessus ma tête.

Une légère brise s'engouffre par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant voler quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau.

Je me sens léger, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment nouveau. Comme si le voile qui me cachait la vérité depuis si longtemps avait enfin disparu. Tout me paraît à présent très clair. Et la simple conclusion que j'en retiens, c'est qu'il m'aime ! C'était écrit noir sur blanc sur plusieurs carnets.

Bien entendu, il y avait aussi des révélations qui m'ont fait mal, notamment concernant Moriarty. Comment a-t-il pu me cacher la vérité aussi longtemps ? Pour me protéger, certes ! mais je pense être capable de supporter le pire.

Je me penche pour récupérer mon téléphone, laissé sur la table basse, et tape quelques mots :

''Rentre à la maison, il faut qu'on parle'' -JW

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, sans avoir de réponse, je décide de l'appeler. Malheureusement, il ne décroche pas.

Ce n'est pas son genre d'ignorer mes appels. Je suis certain qu'il a son téléphone en main, mais qu'il a juste décidé de ne pas me répondre. J'ai beau insister, il ne décroche toujours pas. Je lui laisse des messages, des textos. Rien n'y fait, il ne répondra pas.

Un sentiment de tristesse m'empare. Et s'il croyait que je voulais me disputer avec lui ? S'il croyait que j'allais le rejeter ? M'en aller ? Impossible ! Il est parfaitement au courant de mes sentiments. Il l'a toujours su ! Alors pourquoi ce silence ?

Les heures passent et Sherlock ne rentre toujours pas. Je tourne en rond au milieu du salon tel un lion en cage. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Le téléphone en main, je décide d'user ma dernière carte.

— Mycroft ! As-tu vu Sherlock ? dis-je d'un ton qui trahit mon inquiétude.

— John ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis un certain temps. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Il est parti hier soir et n'est toujours pas rentré.

— Je ne vois rien d'anormal à ça, ce ne serait pas la prem-

— Il m'a laissé ses carnets d'expériences avec un mot qui disait qu'il arrêtait tout, le coupé-je. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il connaît mes sentiments pour lui. Tout y est écrit ! Mais j'ai beau l'appeler, lui laisser des messages, il ne répond pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres.

— Garde ton calme, John ! Je pense savoir où il se trouve.

— Merci, Mycroft !

— Sois patient, Sherlock te reviendra. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Sitôt raccroché, je sens cette boule au ventre qui me faisait mal, disparaître un peu. J'ai confiance en Mycroft pour me retrouver son frère. Il connaît mes sentiment pour Sherlock et fera tout pour m'aider.

Avachi sur le fauteuil de Sherlock, je me suis assoupi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien cette tension était en moi depuis si longtemps. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je me sens un peu plus serein même si tout n'a pas encore été dit.

Je me réveille en douceur. Un son de portière à peine perceptible. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois une limousine, et à ses côtés, Mycroft et Sherlock en train de discuter en fumant. Quelle mauvaise habitude ! Mais en général, c'est quand il est en proie au stress ou à l'ennui qu'il se met à fumer.

Mon cœur se met à cogner fort dans ma poitrine. Je suis tellement soulagé.

Depuis que je connaissais les sentiments de Sherlock, son éloignement m'était insupportable. J'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Cette attente est pire que tout.

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Le message est court et me rend heureux :

''J'arrive !'' -SH

.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et la silhouette longiligne de Sherlock apparaît dans le salon.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Il porte son regard sur moi, toujours près de la fenêtre. Il semble inquiet.

— John… Je…

Je me précipite sur lui. Mes bras s'accrochent à ses épaules, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je mords brutalement sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès qu'il m'offre sans hésitation, malgré la surprise qu'il a eue au premier abord, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ma réaction si impulsive. Je donne à notre baiser sauvage toute l'attente, la frustration et la joie de le retrouver.

Après quelques secondes d'un échange fort, je me sépare de lui et me repose sur mes talons. Mine de rien, rester perché, la tête renversée pour atteindre sa bouche, n'était pas la position la plus facile à tenir sur le long terme.

— Ou étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété.

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je… John…

Je lui mets l'index contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Avant d'aller plus loin, il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je brise la promesse que je me suis faite de le laisser faire le premier pas. Mais il l'a déjà fait, en quelque sorte, en me laisser lire ses notes.

Maintenant, avant qu'il me confie ses doutes et incertitudes, je devais le rassurer sur ma réponse.

— Écoute-moi d'abord, Sherlock ! Il est important qu'avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit et que tu te fasses une quelconque déduction erronée, que tu aies toutes les données. Je connais ta logique et je veux être sûr que tu comprennes ce que je vais te dire. Et aussi frustrant que ça puisse paraître, surtout pour moi, je me dois de faire preuve de tempérance pour que nous soyons sûrs tous les deux dans quoi nous nous engageons.

Il me fait signe d'aller nous asseoir sur nos fauteuils avant de continuer.

Assis face à face, j'inspire un grand coup et me lance :

— J'ai lu tous tes livrets et je dois t'avouer que j'ai été flatté par tous les détails que tu as découvert sur moi, juste en m'observant. J'ai longtemps douté de ce que tu pouvais tirer de moi sur certaines expériences. À présent, tout est clair. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai toujours aimé ce que tu es, ton intelligence, ta spontanéité, tes déductions extraordinaires, la personne que tu es. Et ce, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'avais pas idée de la place que tu avais prise dans ma vie, jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

— Reichenbach, comprend-il.

Je fais un signe de tête et poursuis:

— J'ai apprécié l'aide de ton frère, sans qui, je ne serais peut-être plus là aujourd'hui. Sans qui, je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé vivant. Et puis, il y a eu Mary.

Il y a un moment de silence avant que je reprenne :

— Je suis heureux que tu m'aies proposé ces expériences. Je crois que sans ça, j'aurais cherché une autre épouse pour refaire ma vie. J'aurais repris une vie normale, sans toi à mes côtés au quotidien.

— Mais ce n'était pas concevable, poursuit-il. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que Mary serait la seule et unique femme dans ta vie. Elle m'a demandé une chose, souviens-toi : elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi. Sache que cette simple phrase avait un sens bien caché, connus que de nous deux. J'ai eu une conversation avec elle, un jour où tu étais à la clinique. Elle m'a avoué une chose sur toi : elle m'a dit que depuis mon retour, tu avais changé. Tu n'étais plus aussi omniprésent avec elle. Elle te sentait ailleurs. Tu ne t'éloignais jamais de ton téléphone au cas où je t'appellerais. Mary était très intelligente. Elle avais compris tout de suite les sentiments qui te rongeaient et que tu ne pouvais exprimer.

« Elle savait aussi combien tu comptais pour moi, bien que ton amitié soit la seule chose que j'attendais de toi. Elle m'a demandé que si jamais un jour, elle venait à disparaître, quelle que soit la raison, que je ne devrais jamais te quitter, ni te laisser t'éloigner de moi. En d'autres termes, elle souhaitait rester la seule femme dans ta vie.

« Mais tu es un homme attiré par les femmes. Que pouvais-je faire pour te garder près de moi ? C'est alors que peu de temps après, tu m'as révélé ce que tu as ressenti à mon absence. Tu sais combien je suis ignorant de ces choses sentimentales, pourtant, j'avais bien compris ce que tu essayais de m'avouer sans dire les mots.

« Mais Mary était toujours là, donc pas de quoi m'en inquiéter. Après son décès, tu étais dévasté. C'est Mycroft qui est venu me voir pour m'obliger à te sortir de là. J'ai donc imaginé un moyen de te garder avec moi, grâce aux expériences. Je t'avoue qu'avec du recul, je m'y serais sûrement pris autrement.

— Tu connaissais mes sentiments depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien fait ? m'offusqué-je.

— Tu étais mon meilleur ami, John, se défend-il. J'ignorais que j'avais développé des sentiments plus forts pour toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te donner ce qu'il te manquait, le sexe, tout en étudiant sur toi tout ce qui avait trait à la sexualité pour mon instruction personnelle. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à te partager avec tes partenaires, tout en restant en retrait à observer.

— Donc, si je résume ce que tu viens de me dire, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, depuis avant les expériences pour moi, et peu après pour toi, et que nous sommes restés aveugles des sentiments de l'autre. J'avais peur de te perdre si jamais je te l'avouais, Mycroft m'a convaincu de ne pas t'en parler pour que tu ne me rejettes pas.

— Pff ! C'est Mycroft tout craché ! Il a retardé ce moment juste pour être avec toi. Sache qu'au début, je ne pouvais pas, car Mycroft avait mis ses conditions, et puis je t'avais promis de te débarrasser de lui. Enfin, tu as lu le premier carnet, tu sais de quoi il retourne.

— C'est d'ailleurs la partie que j'ai le moins aimé, je t'avoue. Quand j'ai commencé à lire, je me suis dit que j'ai été manipulé tout du long, je me suis senti comme une sorte de défouloir pour vos appétits sexuels débridés. Je me suis retenu de jeter tes notes au feu avant de m'abstenir et de prendre le temps de lire le reste, et heureusement, sinon, c'est avec mon poing dans la gueule que je t'aurais accueilli.

Sherlock frémit en imaginant qu'il était passé à côté d'une tragédie.

— Que fait-on maintenant, John ? s'enquit-il.

— Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée ? lui souris-je avec malice.

— Je pense savoir ce que tu as en tête. Où ?

Je me lève et m'approche de Sherlock. Les mains de Sherlock étaient posées sur les accoudoirs. Je prends l'une d'elles dans la mienne et tire un peu. Il comprend de suite qu'il devait me suivre en se levant.

Arrivés dans le couloir, nous montons l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, sur ce que je m'apprête à faire. D'ordinaire, c'est Sherlock qui orchestrait les expériences. Maintenant, c'est à moi de le mener là où je le voulais et je sais qu'il me suivra sans se poser de question.

Sa poigne s'est affermie autour de ma paume. Il est tout aussi tendu que moi, car il n'a rien prémédité. Il se lance, tout autant que moi, dans l'inconnu. Vers le lieu sacré qui allait nous unir pour la vie. Par ce geste, il me donne toute sa confiance.

Arrivé sur le palier, Sherlock semble vouloir me laisser encore la possibilité de me rétracter.

— John, es-tu bien sûr de toi ? Tu n'es pas gay. Tu peux encore choisir de tout arrêter là et de reprendre une vie normale. Je suis prêt à te rendre ta liberté...

— Sherlock ! Je suis sûr de moi. Je te veux, parce que je t'aime !

Ça y est ! Je l'ai dit !

Les yeux dans les yeux, je ne peux manquer cet éclat dans son regard et le sourire qui illumine son visage. Il se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement pour en apprécier leurs douceurs. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car il s'écarte de moi aussi rapidement qu'il avait amorcé le contact.

N'en pouvant plus de ce petit jeu qui dure depuis trop longtemps entre nous, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et tire sa main pour le prendre dans mes bras et de l'autre main, je tire sur sa nuque pour l'amener à mon niveau. Je m'empare de ses lèvres avec beaucoup d'emphase, désireux de ne plus le laisser jouer avec moi plus longtemps. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse et il va vite comprendre que je ne suis pas un petit joueur comme lui.

La porte claque dans mon dos alors que nous avancions inéluctablement vers mon lit. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre toujours accrochés à la sienne, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui tant l'attente de cet instant m'a si longtemps consumé.

Tout en l'embrassant, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise violette en prenant tout mon temps malgré l'impatience évidente de mes mains qui tremblaient. Je libère sa chemise de son pantalon et lui ôte l'étoffe de ses épaules en le faisant glisser le long de ses bras et tomber au sol. Mes mains cajolent son torse d'une douceur incomparable. Je me rends compte à présent qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté sa peau.

De son côté, il me dépose une succession de baisers humides qui parcourt mon visage, pendant que ses mains remontaient progressivement mon pull jusqu'aux aisselles. Il rompt le contact le temps de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête et le laisser tomber.

Étant bien plus habillé que lui, il poursuit mon effeuillage en déboutonnant mon chemisier et l'envoyant rejoindre la poussière, tout comme mon t-shirt qui les suivit de près.

Ainsi torses nus, nous voilà déjà en train de nous embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, n'y tenant plus, je m'écarte de lui et le pousse sans ménagement sur le lit et me jette sur lui. Ma bouche est partout, sur ses lèvres, son nez, ses pommettes, son oreille, son cou… Je le dévore littéralement.

Des litanies de « Je t'aime ! » coulent de ma bouche à chaque baiser. Maintenant que plus rien ne nous séparerait, je ne pouvais davantage les retenir. Je devais exprimer haut et fort ces trois mots pour qu'elles se gravent à jamais dans le palais mental de mon, désormais, amant.

Mes mains descendent plus bas et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. Pas sitôt ouvert que je plonge ma main dans son boxer. Mais Sherlock ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et accroche mon poignet pour m'arrêter.

— Att… Attends, John ! tente-t-il entre deux baisers qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir.

— Attendre ? Pourquoi attendre ? dis-je, tout en continuant mes baisers pour entendre à nouveau les soupirs de Sherlock. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Sherlock pose sa main libre sur mon torse et m'écarte de lui afin d'avoir toute mon attention.

— Quoi, encore ? grogné-je.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop vite ?

— Trop vite ? Non, je ne crois pas. Laisse-moi faire et tu ne le regretteras pas. As-tu confiance en moi ?

— Aveuglement ! sourit-il

Je lui rends son sourire en retour. Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai toujours été le passif dans ses expériences. Tout s'est éclairé en lisant ses notes. Alors, j'ai bien l'intention de combler le moindre de ses désirs, parce que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi : que je prenne soin de lui.

Ma main de nouveau libre, je reprends ma progression jusqu'au fruit défendu. À peine mes doigts entourent sa verge, qu'il se cabre. Sa sensibilité est exacerbée à chaque fois que mon pouce glisse sur sa pointe. Je savais l'effet que ça faisait sur moi, et je ne doutais pas qu'il apprécierait tout autant. Je sens le liquide pré-séminal mouillé mon pouce et je décide d'arrêter la torture là, sinon, il arriverait trop vite et ce que je voulais plus que tout, c'était de prendre notre temps.

Je retire ma main et termine de le déshabiller. Il soulève ses hanches pour me faciliter la tâche.

Je lui adresse un sourire complice avant de détailler son corps. Je ne cesse de me dire qu'il était tellement beau et que mon désir pour lui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre.

Tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est de combler ce corps, et je ne manquais pas d'idées. Plus de deux ans avec Sherlock et mes partenaires, et j'étais devenu expert en matière de sexe. Si améliorer mes performances au lit était son objectif, il allait pouvoir en expérimenter les effets.

Je me lève et entreprends de retirer mes derniers vêtements. Son regard balayant mon corps ne m'échappe pas. Après tout ce temps, il ne se lasse toujours pas de me mater, j'en suis flatté. Pourtant, il ne se doute pas un instant que le sien pouvait prétendre à la même attention.

Je monte sur le lit et m'allonge complètement sur lui. Une main dans ses boucles tentatrices et l'autre partit à la découverte de l'irrésistible tentation de sa peau laiteuse. Il n'est pas en reste et me parcourt le dos jusqu'aux fesses avec ses longs doigts de violoniste, me tirant des gémissements de plaisir.

Je l'embrasse avec plus de passion, nos bouches s'entrouvrent pour laisser nos langues se rencontrer. C'est doux, sensuel, chaud. Je pourrais l'embrasser sans cesse, tant j'étais heureux d'être dans ses bras.

Nos corps glissent l'un sur l'autre. Nous étions pris dans une sorte d'euphorie tentatrice, incapable de nous en défaire. Je ressentais dans cette étreinte tout l'amour que nous partagions. La fusion de nos bouches se voulait plus ardente, plus passionnelle. Nos corps tremblaient, frissonnaient. Il nous fallait plus. Beaucoup plus pour assouvir le désir qui naissait au creux de nos reins.

À regret, je brise notre baiser qui fait grogner de frustration Sherlock, qui était sûrement prêt à rester ainsi infiniment, mais j'ai besoin de sceller notre amour dans un acte beaucoup plus charnel.

Nous aurions pu vivre notre amour plus simplement, surtout à nos âges avancés, mais à l'évidence, ça n'avait jamais été dans les intentions de Sherlock.

Ses expériences m'ont prouvé qu'elles étaient à l'image du subconscient de Sherlock. Même s'il ne l'avouera pas avant très longtemps, je suis certain de ce que j'avance. Il veut de l'amour, des câlins et du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Et pas du tout sage. Sherlock est passé d'avant les expériences de vierge à expert en sexe. J'allais devoir tempérer tout ça par la suite.

En attendant, je vais lui donner ce qu'il a toujours voulu. La consécration de tous ces longs mois de travail sur mon corps. Il ne sera pas déçu du résultat !

Je me recule au bout du lit, sous les yeux médusés de Sherlock qui comprend immédiatement ce que j'allais faire, en écartant les jambes pour me laisser la place de m'installer.

Je lèche la face interne de sa cuisse, le forçant à écarter davantage ses jambes en pressant ma bouche sur sa peau. Le premier contact de ma langue entre ses jambes lui arrache un hoquet.

Le nez dans ses parties, ma langue remonte de ses bourses jusqu'à la pointe déjà bien humide. Après un regard bien vicieux de ma part dans les prunelles de ces yeux qui lui fait accélérer sa respiration, je le prends en bouche.

Je me contente de le sucer longuement pour m'imprégner de la texture de sa chair et tester le goût sur ma langue. Je l'avais déjà fait et j'avais adoré. Maintenant, c'est tout bonnement délicieux ! Les sentiments donnent toute leur saveur au sperme. Rien qu'à ce constat, je me mets à pomper activement sur le membre dur et gonflé. Il me faut beaucoup de patience avant que Sherlock ne se libère dans ma bouche. Je suis impressionné par son contrôle, ce qui présage une longue nuit d'amour.

Je remonte au-dessus de lui et me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau et lui faire goûter sa semence.

Que j'aime embrasser cet homme ! Ce sentiment ne m'a pas quitté depuis l'expérience sur le baiser.

J'ai un mouvement de recul quand je sens sa main se refermer sur ma queue.

— À ton tour, John !

Je me redresse sur les genoux et lui me suit en s'asseyant devant moi, sa tête au niveau de ma verge. Je passe mes mains dans sa chevelure bouclée si douce, si indisciplinée. Son visage relevé vers moi me dévoile un regard plein de tendresse et un brin de lubricité. Je lui souris et il part découvrir mon univers.

Ses coups de langue sont d'une indicible précision. On croirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Enfermée dans sa bouche chaude, ma queue se faisait câliner par sa langue qui trace des sillons de plaisir sur toute la longueur et maltraite le gland d'un désir inimaginable. Et pour combler ce tableau des plus pervers, ses mains pelotent mes fesses avec un doigt enfoncé profondément en moi en train de malmener la prostate.

Tout mon corps tremble sporadiquement dès qu'il touchait le point sensible. Mes doigts fourragent son crâne tout en basculant mon bassin d'avant en arrière pour imprimer le mouvement de va-et-vient. Enfin, après presque cinq minutes d'acoquinage tentatrice, je me vide dans sa bouche, entendant Sherlock déglutir plusieurs fois en avalant tout mon fluide.

Je m'assois à genoux devant lui tout en reprenant mon souffle.

La perte de contact me fait lancer un petit gémissement et je me jette à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, encore et encore. Nous basculons sur le flanc, les jambes entremêlées pour avoir un maximum de peau en contact. La sueur fait glisser nos corps l'un contre l'autre électrisant nos sens. Bientôt, le simple fait d'avoir nos érections à nouveaux durs nous fait basculer dans une sorte de transe.

Ce n'était plus assez. Nous voulions nous unir, fusionner nos deux corps pour ne faire qu'un.

Comme je le pensais, Sherlock se met sur le dos et me laisse l'entier contrôle de son corps. Tout ce que voulait Sherlock, c'était que je prenne la main, que je lui fasse l'amour, comme je le faisais avec les femmes.

Avant, je n'en aurais pas été capable, tout simplement parce que Sherlock était un homme. Il savait que je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ses expériences si l'enjeu voulait que je le fasse de mon propre chef. Goûter le plaisir du sexe avec un homme était déjà difficile à la base, mais jamais je n'aurais initié l'acte de moi-même. J'en prends à présent conscience.

Je passe une main entre ses jambes. Un de mes doigts s'introduit en lui. Il frissonne, ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière. Je coulisse en lui en ajoutant deux autres doigts. Il est déjà très ouvert et la préparation est vite terminée.

Je me positionne sur lui, mon sexe encore lubrifié par la salive de Sherlock, me place entre ses fesses et après un dernier regard, je m'enfonce en lui. Ses sourcils se froncent à mon intrusion et il se resserre autour de moi. Je lui laisse quelques instants pour se détendre avant de commencer mon ascension jusqu'à la garde.

Une fois bien en place, je m'allonge sur son long corps et pose ma tête au creux de son cou pour profiter de sa chaleur moite contre ma joue. Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie tant je me sens chez moi en lui. Une main vient me caresser les cheveux avec tendresse. Je ferme les yeux et inspire l'odeur musquée de sa peau.

Sherlock remonte un peu plus ses jambes et ses doigts descendent le long de mon dos pour s'insinuer entre mes fesses. Il touche la prostate par petits coups ce qui me fait réagir à l'avant.

— Ne t'endors pas, John ! Je sais qu'on est bien et que je pourrais rester comme ça toute la nuit… Mais après, si tu veux bien. Tout de suite, j'ai envie de te sentir bouger en moi.

J'ai redressé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'acquiesce et lui dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de me redresser sur mes mains, basculant tout mon poids sur mes hanches.

— Je t'aime, Amour !

— Je t'aime aussi, Chaton ! Maintenant, fais-moi l'honneur de ressentir toute la force de tes sentiments.

Je pourrais m'offusquer de ce surnom qu'il m'avait trouvé suite à une expérience, pourtant, je trouve que ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

Je me mets à bouger en rythme lent au début, le temps de prendre mes marques. De profonds aller-retours, tout le long des parois internes. Ses mains sur mes fesses suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Progressivement, j'accélère la cadence avec de plus en plus d'amplitude. Mes coups de reins avaient trouvé le point érogène qui faisait glapir Sherlock à chaque coup.

Vingt minutes, c'est long, pourtant, c'est le temps qui s'étaient écoulé à la lecture du réveil-matin sur la table de chevet. Vingt longues minutes à entrer et à sortir de lui avec parfois des moments d'arrêt quand la jouissance arrivait trop vite. Je fais durer le plaisir au grand damne de Sherlock qui voulaient que ça aille plus vite et plus fort. Il a déjà été foudroyé par trois orgasmes et moi tout autant, mais je nous refusais la libération trop rapidement. C'était notre première fois en tant que couple, je voulais que ce soit parfait.

Étonnamment, Sherlock, tout comme moi, ne semblait pas sensible à la fatigue.

Je refais une pause. La question me brûlait les lèvres et je devais connaître de quoi il en retourne :

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes encore ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

— Ne te plains pas, tu adores ça, Amour ! Dis-moi une chose : comment tu expliques que tu aies autant de résistance que moi ?

— J'ai avalé un aphrodisiaque avant de rentrer. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été entraîné au sexe. J'en ai fait l'expérience après toi. En France, le jour où je t'ai laissé quelques heures, seuls à notre hôtel sous prétexte que j'avais une piste à vérifier. J'ai… Je me suis rendu dans un sexe club privé et… Voilà, je l'ai fait aussi !

— Ils étaient combien ? Juste par curiosité.

En fait, j'étais complètement abasourdi d'entendre cet aveu. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

— Ils n'étaient que deux, mais très entraînés. Ça a été un véritable enfer !

— Je te crois ! Ça l'a été pour moi aussi, je te rassure !

Puis, nous pouffons comme deux idiots qui auraient révélé avoir fait quelque chose d'illégal.

— Chaton, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Nous avons assez de résistance pour avoir plusieurs coïts à la suite, autant commencer maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

— J'en salive d'avance !

À partir de là, je me lance à corps perdu dans nos ébats. Je le fourrage avec plus de fougue. C'est si divin que je ne compte plus le nombre d'extase que j'atteignais. Enfin, la délivrance ultime nous enveloppe de son cocon de soie. Épuisés, nous nous écroulons chacun de notre côté pour récupérer de notre adrénaline.

— Amour ? T'ai-je déjà dit combien je t'aimais ?

— Un certain nombre de fois, Chaton. J'aimerais t'entendre ronronner encore une fois.

Pour lui faire plaisir, j'initie mon bruit de gorge dans cette sorte de roulement agréable. Bizarrement, je ne sors ce son instinctivement que lorsque je suis passif, sinon, je devais me forcer un peu.

— Je t'aime, Chaton !

— Je t'aime aussi, Amour !

Encore essoufflés par nos ébats, nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre. Je caresse tendrement sa chevelure bouclée. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux et il vient chercher le troisième. Incapable de nous détacher l'un de l'autre, nous reprenons nos étreintes avec tendresse.

Un lit, des draps blancs, une odeur de sexe si récente qu'elle était encore tiède et musquée. Mes mains posées sur sa poitrine imberbe. Une poitrine d'homme. Le contact charnel procure un réconfort qui va bien au-delà du sexe.

La nuit était bien avancée et aussi résistant que je le suis, je sens le voile de brume s'insinuer en moi et engourdissant mes sens, bercés par les caresses de mon amant qui me cajolait dans ses bras.

.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas complètement fermés. La lumière du soleil matinal traversait le voile blanc et se déversait sur le lit.

Je n'ai encore jamais vu le corps d'un homme dans ce genre de lumière. Je ne me suis encore jamais réveillé auprès d'un homme, tout court. Même pendant la guerre.

Après ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière, on aurait pu croire que je serais plus audacieux, mais non. J'ai presque peur de le toucher. Dieu sait si j'avais fantasmé sur Sherlock toutes ces années, mais ça... C'était beaucoup plus important.

Ses yeux grands ouverts m'observent avec tendresse. Combien de temps est-il réveillé ? S'est-il seulement endormi ou m'a-t-il câliné toute la nuit ? Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est de me réveiller à ses côtés.

Je lui caresse le visage. Mes doigts se logent dans son cou pour aller sur son épaule et descendre le long de son bras. J'adore la forme de ses muscles, la chaleur de sa peau et la douceur infinie de ses gestes.

Je lui saisis délicatement le menton et l'embrasse. Ce baiser le chavire et je me sens parfaitement capable de le combler une deuxième fois.

Très vite, nos échanges charnels reprennent, tandis qu'un téléphone vibrait, totalement ignoré, dans une poche quelconque.

.

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions scellé notre amour.

Presque toutes les nuits, nous faisons l'amour.

Tendrement. Passionnément. À la folie.

Et nous ne manquions pas d'imagination.

Tandis que je prenais le petit-déjeuner, j'entends les pas caractéristiques de mon colocataire émerger de son ancienne chambre. Il passe à côté de moi, tout habiller de pied en cape.

Nous n'avions pas encore transféré ses vêtements dans la mienne. Il descendait au salon, la plupart du temps, avec juste un drap pour le couvrir, quand il était sûr qu'il risquait de croiser Mme Hudson. Sinon, il n'avait pas peur de dévaler l'escalier complètement nu.

— Tu sors ? demandé-je.

— J'ai une course à faire avant ta représentation de ce soir.

— Je vois. Bien... Je me disais que je pourrais faire quelques achats aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être changer le papier peint ou renouveler quelques meubles.

Sherlock me regarde avec circonspection.

— John... Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment… Aimerais-tu reprendre ton travail de médecin ?

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? C'est vrai que ça me manque un peu, mais je suis déjà à plein temps avec toi sur les enquêtes.

— Sauf qu'on n'a pas d'enquêtes tout le temps et je vois bien que tu t'ennuies. Être deux à s'ennuyer, c'est devenu insupportable. L'appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre et rangé que depuis que tu es revenu vivre avec moi. Alors si tu souhaites reprendre un travail, ça ne me pose aucun problème du moment que tu te libères pour les enquêtes.

— Comme avant ?

— C'est ça ! J'aimerais que tu retrouves un peu d'attache avec une vie normale. Rester ici toute la journée ne t'apporte rien de bon… Changer de papier peint… Quelle idée !

— C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, toi qui m'as fait perdre plus d'une fois mon travail par mes absences. C'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé de quitter mon travail.

— C'est juste ! Mais tu n'étais pas bien à l'époque et je préférais t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es un bon médecin et je trouverais dommage que tu perdes tes facultés par l'inactivité.

— Très bien. Je chercherais un emploi dès demain.

— Et oublie ton idée stupide de changer le papier peint, il est très bien comme ça !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer à son emportement. Il a raison, j'ai vraiment des idées stupides. Parfois, seulement.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sherlock revient avec un cadeau volumineux : je découvre rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un violon tout neuf, pour que nous puissions jouer ensemble.

Je suis si heureux que pour le récompenser, je lui offre le plus langoureux des baisers.

.

Le soir tant attendu de ma représentation au violon arrive enfin. Avec un peu de retard à cause d'une série d'enquêtes que Sherlock et moi avons mené en France et qui nous a retenus plusieurs mois. Je l'ai aidé de mon côté pour couvrir plus de terrain, grâce à mon parlé français plus qu'acceptable.

Toujours est-il que je me trouve maintenant, au milieu du salon, mon nouveau violon et l'archet à la main, à attendre que Mycroft et Greg s'installent sur le canapé.

Sherlock et Mycroft ont pris un pari sur ma capacité à apprendre le violon et jouer aussi bien qu'un professionnel en un an. Bon, nous avons dû repousser le délai sans que les deux parties s'en offusquent. Même avec un délai supplémentaire, aucun débutant ne pourrait atteindre un tel niveau. J'ai donc, non pas un, mais trois morceaux à jouer pour compenser le délai. C'est maintenant que je vais devoir prouver que je peux le faire.

Sherlock met le CD d'accompagnement dans la mini-chaîne et me fait un signe de tête pour me donner le feu vert. Les premières notes s'échappent des enceintes. Je pose le violon sur mon épaule, amène l'archet au-dessus des cordes et quand le moment de jouer arrive, je me lance.

Mes gestes sont parfaitement maîtrisés à un rythme mélancolique au début avant d'accélérer, puis de ralentir en passant en pizzicato et enfin relancer le couplet. J'enchaîne les trois titres que j'avais choisis. Franchement, je ne voulais pas faire du Mozzart, du Wagner ou du Strauss. Je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable, bien que je ne m'en sortisse pas trop mal sur certaines de leurs petites œuvres.

En fait, quitte à jouer du violon, je voulais faire quelque chose qui me plaisait. Sherlock avait ses goûts, moi les miens. Alors j'ai recherché sur Youtube des chansons populaires que j'aimais, et j'ai trouvé trois violonistes talentueuses qui les jouaient merveilleusement bien. J'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais jouer.

Sherlock a usé de ses influences – c'est-à-dire Mycroft – pour me dénicher les partitions et les musiques d'accompagnement. Quand je les ai eues entre les mains, j'ai tout de suite commencé l'entraînement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début, mais avec persévérance, jouant à n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit – empêchant même Sherlock de dormir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, qui a dû rester sur le canapé, un oreiller sur la tête, à supporter mes mauvais accords.

Je n'en ai pas démordu et le résultat était là, aujourd'hui.

À la fin de ma prestation, tout le monde m'applaudit. Greg se montre très enthousiaste et Mycroft, en honnête joueur, reconnaît sa défaite. Je pense quand même qu'il n'a pas été trop sévère avec les quelques dérapages dans certains couplets. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à gagner maintenant qu'il sortait avec Greg.

Sherlock a donc gagné son pari de m'apprendre à jouer du violon. Il demande en faveur les clés de la maison en bord de mer pour que lui et moi puissions prendre des vacances bien méritées, seuls tous les deux.

Je saute dans les bras de Sherlock et l'embrasse dans mon emportement. J'avais plus ou moins lu ce détail dans l'un de ses livrets, mais je n'y avais pas forcément apporté beaucoup d'attention. Je me rends compte à présent combien Sherlock avait déjà tout planifié pour nous, il y a longtemps. Je ne lui en veux pas, car la surprise en valait bien la peine.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'entends un raclement de gorge et je me détache vite fait de Sherlock, honteux de mon laisser-aller.

Mycroft et Greg me sourient en se prenant la main. Ils se lèvent pour partir, remettent leur manteau sur les épaules.

J'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire quelque chose, mais je m'arrête avant qu'un mot malheureux n'en sorte. J'allais proposer qu'éventuellement, nous pourrions faire une partie à quatre. Je me mords la joue en songeant que finalement, l'idée allait germer de mon esprit mal tourné, plutôt qu'un autre. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Mais je crois que c'est mieux de ne plus franchir les interdits. Les expériences étaient terminées et tout le monde avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il est donc préférable d'en rester là.

On se souhaite une bonne soirée et nous nous retrouvons seuls, rien que tous les deux.

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous quittons le salon en atteignant la lumière et nous dirigeons main dans la main à l'étage où nous avons décidé que ma chambre serait notre chambre, le plus inviolé des sanctuaires.

.

Quelque temps plus tard, Sherlock et moi, nous trouvions devant la tombe de Mary. Presque trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où je l'avais mise en terre.

Accroupi devant la stèle, les bras chargés de fleurs, je les dépose sur le marbre. Sherlock, debout un peu en retrait, avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

— Mary… Il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu. Je…

Mes yeux s'adoucissent à l'apparition. Je me relève et pose une main sur celle de Sherlock.

— Je voulais que tu saches que Sherlock et moi sommes en couple.

Mary, ma belle Mary me sourit avec tendresse.

— John ? Tu… Tu la vois ? s'enquit Sherlock avec une pointe d'hésitation.

— Oui, elle est debout à droite de la stèle.

— Oh… Mmh… Et… Tu la vois depuis quand ?

— Pour te dire franchement, peu après qu'elle nous ait quitté. Je la revois toujours ici, mais j'ai perçu sa présence plus d'une fois, surtout pendant les expériences. C'est sa voix que j'entendais parfois. Elle me disait des choses... sur toi. Je ne sais pas si j'en comprenais vraiment le sens sur le moment, mais avec du recul, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit s'est vraiment réalisé.

— Sur moi ? Par exemple ?

— Quand je suis venu ici pour le premier anniversaire de sa mort. Elle m'a dit que tu serais vulnérable le soir même et que je devais en profiter.

Les sourcils de Sherlock grimpent se cacher sous ses boucles face à ma révélation et arbore une moue dubitative.

— Elle a eu raison, non ? C'est le soir où j'étais saoul et où nous avons fini dans un hôtel bizarre. Et oui, je m'en souviens, pas de tout ce qu'on a fait, mais les grandes lignes. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois où c'est moi qui t'ai fait l'amour.

— Je vois… Mmh… Et... était-elle là pendant que nous… Ou les autres ?

— Des fois, oui. Je n'ai pas voulu t'alarmer bien que je pense t'avoir prouvé que je voyais des esprits. Mais oui, elle était soit au fond de la pièce, soit à côté de moi. Et je te rassure, elle a approuvé tous les choix que j'ai faits.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'elle nous sourit en ce moment même et qu'elle nous souhaite d'être heureux.

Sherlock pose son regard à l'endroit où se trouve Mary. Il hésite un peu avant de prendre la parole :

— Mary… Tu peux compter sur moi pour rendre John heureux et je te jure que je prendrais soin de lui… jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Après son petit discours, il reporte son regard sur moi, un peu inquiet de parler dans le vide.

— Elle dit que tu as intérêt, sinon, elle viendra te hanter jusqu'à ta mort, lâché-je avec un petit rire.

Sherlock sourit à son tour en reconnaissant bien le trait d'humour de Mary.

— Bien. Nous allons partir, Mary. Ne te fais plus de soucis pour moi, je suis entre de bonnes mains. Et sache que tu resteras pour toujours dans mon cœur.

Je prends la main de Sherlock et nous quittons le cimetière où plus rien ne nous retenait. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Elle n'était plus là, et je savais que je ne la reverrais plus.

Nous reprenons le chemin de Baker Street, vers le foyer que Sherlock et moi allons, désormais, bâtir ensemble.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé !** **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.** **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Il ne vous reste plus que le chapitre BONUS à découvrir. Je pense que vous avez tous compris ce dont il sera fait. J'ai ai suffisamment parlé dans ce chapitre. Non ?**

 **Il s'agit d** **e l'** **annexe de tous** **les chapitres** **, où toutes les questions que John s'est posées, les non-dits,** **et ce qui se passait dans le dos de John,** **trouveront leurs réponses dans les carnets rouges de Sherlock. Vous saurez tout sur les tenants et les aboutissants des expériences et ce que pensait vraiment Sherlock.**

 **C'est un peu le journal intime de Sherlock. Il a non seulement noté les faits et les analyses de ses expériences. Mais il a également ajouté des annotations plus personnelles. Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu que John les lise. C'est carrément un livre ouvert à son cœur et il n'était pas prêt à laisser John y avoir accès,** **sinon les expériences n'auraient plus eu de raison d'être** **.**

 **Donc, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine** **pour l'ultime chapitre et les blablas de fin. :)**


	38. BONUS

**Il est enfin temps de conclure cette histoire avec la publication des carnets rouges de Sherlock.**

 **J'avoue que c'est le plus long et le plus intense des travaux d'analyse que j'ai pu faire, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié plein de détails.**

 **Déjà, il m'a fallu relire tous les chapitres un par an, et me mettre dans la peau de Sherlock pour comprendre comment il pensait et traitait les données de chaque expérience. À cela, s'ajoutaient ses réflexions, ses interrogations, ses pensées plus personnelles… Le tout ayant une corrélation avec l'ensemble de l'histoire.**

 **Autant avec John, les chapitres étaient indépendants, autant avec Sherlock, tout avait un lien, un organigramme et une organisation bien définis.**

 **J'aurais bien mis des dessins et des schémas si j'avais pu, pour avoir l'impression d'être dans son palais mental. J'ai eu du mal à rester technique dans les analyses, je manquais de vocabulaire à associer à chaque fait.**

 **J'espère néanmoins avoir réussi à répondre à toutes les interrogations des chapitres précédents et à donner un sens à toute l'histoire (Si vous voyez que j'ai oublié quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Je vais très certainement relire et corriger ce chapitre plus tard, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois pleinement satisfaite)**

 **J'ai hésité de publier ce bonus en deux parties, mais finalement, j'ai préféré vous mettre dans la situation de John qui a lu tous les carnets d'une traite. Par sa longueur et l'accumulation d'informations très Sherlockienne, John n'a, en fait, jamais lu complètement tous les carnets, et à sa décharge, n'a pas assimilé toutes les notes de Sherlock. C'est en deuxième lecture, bien des années plus tard qu'il comprendra tout le sens de certains passages qu'il avait manqué.**

 **Je vous laisse savourer cet ultime chapitre et on se retrouve en bas pour le blabla de la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Saurez-vous trouver dans la liste, l'expérience que je n'ai jamais écrite ?**

 **PS2 : Sherlock écrivait ses notes après chaque expérience, c'est pourquoi le texte est principalement écrit au passé.**

 **PS3 : Lestrade s'appelle tantôt Graham tantôt Gavin. C'est normal, c'est Sherlock !**

 **OOooOO**

 **Warning spécial pour l'expérience n°10** **: il s'agit du chapitre où Sherlock fait une expérience alors que John est inconscient. Il décrit tout ce qu'il lui fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela reste un abus sexuel non consenti. Donc soyez prudent et sauter cette partie s'il le faut.**

* * *

.

 **Rating pour ce chapitre : MA**

 **BONUS**

 **Les carnets rouges**

 **(POV Sherlock)**

.

Mes connaissances dans les différents domaines de la vie des criminels, des gens normaux ou d'autres notions comme les cendres de tabac, la chimie organique... me sont nécessaire afin de démêler chaque mystère à résoudre dans toutes les affaires qui me sont confiées. Et j'en conviens que j'ai toujours besoin d'apprendre tout ce dont j'ignore sur des sujets très particuliers. Seulement, certains aspects plus intimes me font parfois défaut dans ma compréhension du comportement des gens.

Tout commence avec l'étude quotidienne de mon collègue et ami, John H. Watson. Il est ce qu'on appelle un cas typique d'un comportement logique et prévisible. Toutes ses interactions sont faciles à identifier et je peux déduire la logique qui en découle pour tracer sur plusieurs semaines toutes ses activités et déplacements. Pourtant, plusieurs points le concernant m'échappent encore.

Mais pour étudier ce mystère, je vais retracer pas à pas toutes les expériences et réflexions que vont me mener à l'étude du cas John Watson depuis son récent veuvage.

Tout a commencé suite à une conversation avec Mycroft, quelques mois après le décès de Mary, que je retranscris mot pour mot :

/

 _— Sherlock, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, pour John. Tu ne peux pas le laisser se morfondre dans cette maison vide. Si tu ne fais rien, je l'emmène vivre chez moi !_

 _— Chez toi ? craché-je. Tu veux qu'il te fasse à manger, le ménage… ? Ce n'est pas un objet que tu peux utiliser. Pff ! Ridicule ! Il ferait bien mieux de revenir à Baker Street, là où est sa place. Je te rappelle qu'il vient de perdre sa femme. Il n'a certainement pas envie de voir ta tête tous les jours._

 _— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! J'ai un majordome pour toutes ces tâches. Et ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'utilisais pas aussi ! J'ai appris à apprécier sa compagnie, et même un peu plus, et j'ai l'intention de le séduire pour qu'il vienne vers moi. Je suis même certain d'arriver à mes fins._

 _— Quelle idiotie de ta part ! John est hétéro, il ne succombera jamais à tes charmes inexistants, ricané-je._

 _— C'est ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi te dire que pendant cette période où tu n'étais pas là, je l'ai souvent consolé dans son lit. Il a confiance en moi et m'apprécie bien plus que tu ne le crois._

 _— Ne mens pas ! Aussi abattu qu'il était, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé l'approcher de la sorte. En tout cas, sûrement pas comme tu essaies de me faire croire._

 _— Certes, je lui tenais juste la main et lui caressais les cheveux pour calmer ses cauchemars. Je le réconfortais dans mes bras quelquefois. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil : « Reviens, Sherlock ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! » C'est là que j'ai compris la raison de son renoncement à la vie. Il était très attaché à toi et tu n'as rien vu. J'ai eu du mal à le faire manger et à le sortir de sa bulle… À ce qu'il t'oublie. À mon plus grand regret, en reprenant enfin goût à la vie, il a rencontré Mary. Et la suite, tu la connais._

 _J'ai gardé le silence un moment en analysant les paroles de Mycroft._

 _— Très bien, parions !_

 _— Parier ? Sur quoi ?_

 _— Sur qui John restera fidèle : à toi qui a pris soin de lui quelques mois ou à moi son meilleur ami. Et bien sûr, il revient habiter à Baker Street. Je compte l'embaucher à plein temps sur mes enquêtes._

 _— Très bien, mais comment comptes-tu arriver à le faire se décider ?_

 _— Afin d'éviter qu'il papillonne à droite à gauche avec des femmes, je vais le faire participer à des expériences sur le sexe. De mon côté, je pourrais analyser la chose plus en détail pour mon enrichissement personnel. Il sera comblé sexuellement pour ne plus chercher de soulagement ailleurs. Et bien sûr, comme je n'aime pas trop participer à mes propres expériences, je prendrais plusieurs intervenants pour diversifier les tests._

 _— Je vois où tu veux en venir. Laisse-moi ajouter mes conditions : je suis d'accord qu'il retourne à Baker Street. Je pense que votre association doit continuer, pour le bien de tous, quelque soit l'issu du pari. En échange, je veux être un des principaux partenaires de John. Et comme tu auras l'avantage de l'avoir auprès de toi, je serais le seul à tenter de le séduire en dehors des expériences._

 _— Pas chez moi !_

 _— Comme tu veux, cependant, tu me laisses utiliser tous les moyens pour l'amener dans mon lit. Tu n'interviens à aucun moment, ni pour le séduire, ni pour m'en empêcher. Il ne devra être au courant de rien._

 _— Pff ! Pourquoi le séduirais-je ? Il m'est déjà tout acquis ! Par contre, je pourrais te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. John voudra sûrement que je m'en mêle._

 _— Je te déconseille d'intervenir, même s'il te le demande,_ _me menace-t-il._

 _— Très bien, soupiré-je. Je n'userais pas de ma position privilégiée pour tenter d'influencer John. Je le laisse faire ses propres choix. Je pense ajouter d'autres hommes et femmes dans mes expériences. Cela ne te pose pas de problèmes ? John pourrait succomber à d'autres partenaires que toi._

 _— C'est le jeu qui en vaut la chandelle, Cher Petit Frère. Et j'aime la compétition._

 _— Dernier détail et pas des moindres. John sera passif dans toutes les expériences masculines et actif avec les femmes._

 _— Tu ne veux pas que John utilise son sexe sur un homme ?_

 _— Non, tant qu'il n'a pas fait son choix, seuls les femmes auront ce privilège. Mais nous ne devrons pas lui parler de ce détail. On prétextera une quelconque excuse. Et puis, pour le bon déroulement des expériences, c'est mieux ainsi._

 _— Bien ! J'ajouterai juste une précision : même si tu dois analyser chaque expérience, je refuse que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi pendant que je m'amuserais avec lui._

 _— Quoi ? Mais j'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe pour-_

 _— Tu n'as qu'à utiliser des caméras, me coupe-t-il. Tu les concentreras sur John, mais pas sur moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et pas d'enregistrement non plus._

 _Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune envie de voir les performances physiques de mon frère, ni de le voir nu, mais ça allait compliquer mes analyses. Je ne trouve donc rien à répondre._

 _— Bon, je te laisse le loisir de l'en informer. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord sans un minimum de réflexion. Alors ne le brusque pas trop. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est fragile psychologiquement, tu as peut-être une chance de lui faire accepter les expériences. Je compte sur toi pour m'appeler dès que possible._

 _— S'il refuse, je ne lui forcerais jamais la main !_

 _— C'est évident ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il acceptera._

 _— Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? John n'est pas intéressé par les hommes !_

 _— À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr._

/

Et voilà comment j'ai dû mettre en œuvre tout un plan pour amener John à accepter de participer aux expériences. J'ai noté quelques signes dans ses paroles, précédemment, qui m'amènent à penser qu'il conserverait des sentiments forts à mon égard au fond de lui, malgré toutes ces années.

Franchement, je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que John accepte. Il est très pudique et profondément hétérosexuel. C'est un des rares fois où John me surprend. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'il fasse mes expériences. Pour lui, mais surtout pour moi afin qu'il reste toujours près de moi. j'ai accepté Mary, mais je n'aurais pas supporté une autre femme me le prendre.

* * *

 **(1) La réflexologie**

Sujet du jour : étudier le corps dans son ensemble.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : une loupe et un pied à coulisse

J'ai maintes fois pu observer le corps nu de John, et pouvoir l'analyser d'aussi prêt est une aubaine pour mes recherches. Personne d'assez censé ne se serait plié à un tel exercice de son plein gré. John a toute confiance en moi et je compte bien profiter de son autorisation pour approfondir mes analyses sur lui.

Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec ma proximité. Il s'y fera avec le temps quand les expériences s'enchaîneront.

Analyse : physiquement, John est un homme robuste, à la peau épaisse et douce, qui ne craint pas trop les chocs. La cicatrice à son épaule, de la balle qui l'a réformée pendant la guerre, est assez large, mais ça lui donne plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'un homme qui passe sa vie à l'abri, sans se blesser. Comme moi, John arbore plusieurs cicatrices sur le torse, ses bras et ses jambes. La plupart sont à peine visibles.

Il est chatouilleux ce qui m'amène à imaginer quelques idées beaucoup plus tard.

Son corps compte 74 grains de beauté, ce qui est peu compte tenu de son exposition au soleil afghan : 12 au bras droit, 16 au bras gauche, 18 dans le dos, 7 sur le torse, 11 sur la jambe droite, 9 sur la gauche et un bien caché sous les poils pubiens de ses parties génitales.

En observant son entre-jambes, j'ai noté qu'il était pourvu de belles qualités. Un sexe supérieur à la moyenne tant longueur qu'épaisseur pour un homme de sa taille est un atout indéniable pour la gente féminine : 10,85 de diamètre pour 9,5 de long au repos.

Note pour plus tard : faire un test pour évaluer la taille de son sexe en érection.

Dans la région anale, sans aucun stimuli, la pénétration atteint 20,42 centimètres sans forcer ce qui est amplement suffisant pour poursuivre les expériences. Impossible d'évaluer la circonférence tant que je n'aurais pas dilaté l'entrée.

Note pour plus tard : prévoir un travail renforcé dans cette zone pour que les expériences avec ses autres partenaires se fassent sans douleur.

Contre-indication : aucune. Après analyse de sang, cobaye sain tout comme ses futurs partenaires. La pénétration anale n'est pas acte qui se prend sans précaution. Prévoir des préservatifs. Faire des analyse plus poussés sur ses partenaires dans les cas où on en utilisera pas. Ne prendre aucun risque.

* * *

 **(2) Baisers**

Sujet du jour : initier un baiser et le comparer avec mon expérience avec Janine.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire(s) utilisé(s) : aucun

Baisers complètement différents de mon analyse initiale. Il semblerait qu'un baiser peut varier selon le sujet. Avec Janine, c'était léger et survolé. Je n'avais pas cherché à approfondir cette expérience.

Le tester avec John ne l'a pas convaincu. Ce qui m'amène à penser que John et Janine ne sont pas compatibles.

John est un homme de passion, qui n'hésite pas à donner de sa personne. Est-ce différent si des sentiments y sont ajoutés ? Probablement. À tester ultérieurement.

Conclusion : John maîtrise parfaitement l'art du baiser pour l'avoir très certainement pratiqué et amélioré depuis sa jeunesse. Il a usé de cet argument très convaincant pour attirer ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il est très expérimenté.

Note pour plus tard : refaire cette analyse tout au long des expériences pour noter une évolution dans ses baisers.

* * *

 **(3) Les doigts**

Sujet du jour : mesurer la taille de son sexe en érection.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : lubrifiant

J'avais envisagé initialement cette expérience sur mon fauteuil, moi assis et lui à genoux, me surplombant. John est bien plus réactif quand les situations ne sont pas convenues. Je fais donc cette expérience suite à une réflexion dans l'expérience **(1)**.

Les circonstances m'ont amené à avancer la date de ce test en le faisant sous la douche. L'occasion s'est amenée d'elle-même. Il n'est pas toujours facile de lui faire faire n'importe quoi et il me l'a bien fait sentir en refusant sans même y réfléchir un seul instant. J'ai dû jouer de ruse pour l'amener exactement à la décision qu'il a fini par prendre sans se rendre compte que tout lui a été suggéré dès le départ. Manipuler John est d'une facilité déconcertante.

Le fait qu'il ne se doute pas que toutes les expériences n'ont pas tous le même objectif, apporte d'autres sources de réflexions à mettre sur le compte de l'improvisation. John n'est pas gay. Sur ce point, je ne peux pas le contester. Mais il est ouvert et curieux.

Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il a cette curiosité typique des enfants en demandant à me voir nu sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à être observé.

Note pour plus tard : ressent-il une attirance plus physique pour moi ? Impossible de l'analyser pour l'instant. Pas assez de données.

Je n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité donc j'ai accepté sa requête sans une once de honte. Et puis, l'enjeu n'est-il pas que John me reste fidèle pour que je puisse le garder auprès de moi ? Autant mettre tous les atouts de mon côté. Du moment que la requête vient de John, Mycroft ne pourra rien contester.

Analyse : enfoncer mon majeur dans son anus n'est pas un acte évident, bien que John ait très certainement dû le pratiquer dans son métier. Les muscles se sont immédiatement resserrés autour de mon doigt, comme pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Il s'agit juste d'un réflexe de protection à un corps étranger. Une fois le choc de l'inconnu passé, les parois se sont détendues et j'ai pu avancer dans mon exploration. L'intérieur est chaud et légèrement plus distendu une fois l'entrée passée. En tentant de pousser plus loin, j'ai noté que tout l'intérieur est suffisamment souple pour s'écarter. Le sphincter est constitué d'une couronne fripée capable de s'élargir pour pouvoir laisser passer la matière fécale. Son corps est extensible, donc, capacité d'une pénétration tout à fait possible. Le diamètre d'un sexe a, tout de même, certaines dimensions que l'anus ne pourra pas laisser passer sans douleur.

Le lubrifiant fausse quelque peu la sensation, mais j'ai bien senti les parois plus lisses à l'intérieur. Une fois enfoncé au maximum, je suis arrivé à cette zone érogène chez l'homme : la prostate. John a immédiatement réagi à mon toucher.

Le mécanisme est simple : La prostate est une glande sexuelle. Elle pèse entre 15 et 20 grammes, soit approximativement la taille d'une noix, située à environ 7 cm de profondeur derrière la paroi supérieure du rectum. Sa fonction principale est de sécréter une partie du liquide séminal qui est l'un des constituants du sperme. Puis, lors de l'éjaculation, elle se contracte pour expulser son contenu.

Malaxer sa prostate a un effet direct avec la montée du sang dans la verge de John. Le réflexe est automatique et il ne faut que 34 secondes pour que John soit en érection. 14,21 cm de long et 11,78 cm de diamètre. Je pense qu'il peut faire mieux en terme de temps. J'y suis allé progressivement pour qu'il puisse observer le phénomène au ralenti.

Note pour plus tard : John ne sera pas actif, mais je ne compte pas laisser son sexe inutilisé. Une bouche et quelques accessoires pourront faire l'affaire, afin qu'il n'est pas le sentiment d'être inassouvi. Le but étant que John soit pleinement satisfait à la fin de chaque expérience.

* * *

 **(4) Massage**

Sujet du jour : observer les réactions de John dans les mains d'un masseur expérimenté.

Intervenant : Giuseppe

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le choix d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de John. Je me suis souvenu que j'avais une entrée à vie dans le salon de massage d'une connaissance.

Ce que je voulais offrir à John, c'était un massage bien particulier pour le détendre en surface, mais aussi en profondeur. Je le trouve stressé ces derniers temps.

Il y avait peu de chance qu'il accepte ce que m'a proposé Giuseppe. Se faire câliner intimement par des mains étrangères pouvaient le braquer et m'interdire de futures expériences.

Hors sujet : la peau huilée de John sous les caresses du masseur m'a quelque peu réchauffé, surtout quand il caressait ses fesses. John est un homme comme un autre, pourtant, je ne comprends pas les réactions de mon corps. Je ne participe pourtant pas à l'expérience.

Note pour plus tard : faire une introspection sur moi-même pour analyser mon corps qui a tendance à échapper à mon contrôle par moment.

Contre toute attente, il s'est finalement décidé à accepter la finition. En l'observant, j'ai bien senti qu'il cogitait beaucoup sur cette proposition. Je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir observer ses réactions. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il me demande de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Pour que je ne le regarde pas. Un excès de timidité ? Peut-être. John est un homme pudique qui n'aime pas se faire mater en public. John n'est pas encore prêt pour se faire observer par plusieurs personnes.

J'ai donc eu l'occasion de tester à nouveau ses baisers dans une position et des circonstances bien particulières.

Analyse : le baiser était très long et approfondi, avec un quelque chose en plus. J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. John m'a manipulé en beauté. Il était dans une sorte de transe qui s'est répercutée en moi. Avec du recul, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été sur cette table, à la place de John et non l'inverse. La douche froide a été nécessaire pour retrouver mes esprits.

* * *

 **(5) Plan cul**

Sujet du jour : savoir en combien de temps John atteint la jouissance dans une copulation normale.

Intervenant : Mycroft

Accessoires utilisés : préservatif et lubrifiant

J'ai fait tout le nécessaire pour retarder cette expérience, pour laisser du temps à John de s'habituer aux expériences. Malheureusement, Mycroft est un homme borné et impatient, et qui a bien insisté pour être le premier de ses partenaires. J'ai dit à John qu'il était le seul libre, ce qui est vrai dans un sens, mais qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix de la date. Cette affaire tombait bien, mais pas moyen de faire plier mon frère.

Je n'avais pas envisagé un détail important dans cette expérience : John était vierge de toute relation masculine. Quand il m'a dit que mon frère allait le dépuceler, mon cerveau s'est bloqué 3 secondes et 52 centièmes. Après coup, je regrette de n'avoir pas participé moi-même à cette expérience. Non pas que la mécanique m'enchante, mais j'aime être le premier pour tout, quand cela concerne John. J'ai dû me résoudre à laisser cette exclusivité à mon frère.

J'ai menti quant au fait que j'ignorais les raisons qui ont poussé mon frère à participer aux expériences. Si John avait su la vérité, il est évident qu'il aurait tout arrêté. Mais ses réflexions ne sont pas sans intérêt et ses déductions s'approchent de très près de la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'est impossible de lui confirmer ses suppositions.

J'ai bien fait de surveiller mon frère. Je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à profiter de la situation et je sens que l'expérience ne sera pas une sinécure.

Leur interaction physique s'est déroulée normalement : 2 minutes et 12 secondes pour que John atteigne l'orgasme. Il est dans la moyenne générale.

Je dois admettre que Mycroft a plus d'expériences sur le sexe que je ne le pensais. Il a dû étudier la chose en amont pour arriver à ce résultat. John sera-t-il influencé par ses capacités ? Pas pour le moment.

Note pour plus tard : lui faire retarder l'orgasme pour pouvoir prolonger les séances.

Compatibilité : 30 % si John est passif (estimation non-définitive), 30 % s'il est actif. Probabilité que les deux hommes se mettent en couple : 10 %

Hors sujet : Mycroft a mis son plan à exécution. John est au courant de ses intentions. Le pari est lancé. J'ai une idée qui pourrait fonctionner pour que Mycroft quitte de lui-même les expériences et renonce à John. Mais c'est une entreprise longue et très compliquée : je connais la proximité que mon frère entretient avec Lestrade dans le but de me surveiller. Il va me falloir dans un premier temps les initiés séparément au sexe avant de les faire se rencontrer.

Temps estimé pour la réussite du projet « _détournement »_ : 1 an, 8 mois et 17 jours. Compression du temps risquée. Possibilité d'échec : inenvisageable ! John devra faire preuve de patience.

* * *

 **(6) Câlins**

Sujet du jour : rapprochement affectif

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'était absolument pas prévu. Après réflexion, je crois que l'affaire m'a mis sur les nerfs. J'ai été assez désagréable avec John alors qu'il essayait de m'aider.

Assis seul sur mon lit d'hôtel, je me trouvais à court d'idées. J'avais besoin de la présence de John à mes côtés. Mais je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'avais besoin d'un soutien tout autre que ses idées totalement inutiles dans la résolution de l'énigme.

Dans ces moments-là, et parce que les idées d'expériences se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'ai cherché quelque chose de pas trop invasif, sachant qu'il ne serait certainement pas d'humeur à se faire réveiller sans une raison valable. D'autant que j'avais dit que je ne ferais pas d'expérience pendant les enquêtes. J'ai dû lourdement insister pour avoir gain de cause.

Sensibilité : particulièrement réactif. Sa peau génère chez lui des frissons et une augmentation du sang dans son sexe. Il ne contrôle pas du tout son corps, malgré l'engourdissement dû au sommeil. Son corps m'associe au sexe par ma proximité.

Note pour plus tard : tester ses réactions pendant son inconscience pour savoir si ce sont ses sentiments qui le font réagir ou si son corps est ouvert à toute forme de sexualité.

Odeur corporelle : il n'a pas pris de douche depuis le matin. Sa peau exhalait une odeur musquée. En général, les odeurs de transpiration sont souvent désagréables, mais John a un petit quelque chose en plus. L'expérience olfactive a été très instructive.

Note pour plus tard : programmer une exploration de son odeur sexuelle. Savoir s'il a une particularité qui attire les femmes. Et si oui, ce phénomène peut-il attirer les hommes ?

J'ai noté un changement dans le regard de John. Il me semble, mais je peux me tromper, que ses sentiments pour moi ont évolués. À vérifier ultérieurement !

* * *

 **(7) Sexe oral**

Sujet du jour : tester la réaction du pénis à l'aide d'une bouche.

Intervenant : Lestrade

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Graham Lestrade est un spécimen typique du mâle moderne. Corps robustes, muscles développés, pilosité très présente. Ses mensurations sexuelles sont un atout majeur dans le projet « _détournement_ » (mon frère semble apprécié celui de John, Graham pourrait lui convenir tout autant).

C'est un hétéro, tout juste divorcé. Enfin, disons que sur une petite suggestion anodine de ma part, Mycroft s'est occupé de l'affaire pour que ça aille plus vite. J'ai dans l'idée que mon frère s'intéresse au bien-être de Graham. Très probablement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop distrait par sa vie privée pour veiller sur moi

Note pour plus tard : vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas une autre motivation.

J'ai laissé quelques minutes à mes deux cobayes de s'apprivoiser. Alors que je préparais le lit, j'ai entendu des rires. Je m'en suis inquiété un instant. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'expérience donc je n'ai pas cherché à savoir.

Analyse : Graham était le partenaire idéal pour cette expérience. Il a fait exactement tout ce qu'il faut pour que les réactions de John soient expressives et irraisonnées. John a répondu intuitivement au besoin physiologique de son corps. Leur synchronisation alliant bouche et bassin se faisait sans accord tacite.

Compatibilité : 100 % si John se laissait dominer. 25 % si John est un actif dominant. La probabilité pour que les deux hommes se mettent en couple : 50 %.

Note pour plus tard : John a embrassé de lui-même Graham. Les surveiller de près pour que ça ne se reproduise pas en dehors des expériences et ne viennent perturber la suite des tests.

* * *

 **(8) Aphrodisiaque**

Sujet du jour : observer les réactions de son corps après la prise d'une substance stimulante.

Intervenant : aucun

Accessoire utilisé : un aphrodisiaque

Je n'avais pas prévu cette expérience avant que John ne soit entraîné à l'endurance de son corps, dans un peu moins d'un an. Les raisons de ce changement ne sont dues qu'à une forme de punition suite au rapprochement inacceptable de John et Graham. C'est puéril de ma part, et je sais que ce n'était pas si grave, mais je me devais de le recadrer.

L'aphrodisiaque que j'ai choisi me vient d'une connaissance chinoise (j'ai éliminé d'office les versions chimiques). Il se compose de : chocolat, ail, gingembre, écorce de Yohimbine, ginseng, ginkgo biloba, safran, macca, tribulus terrestris et gelée royale. J'ai ajouté le lait et la vanille pour atténuer un peu le goût.

Mon expérience personnelle sur ce breuvage m'a toute de suite acclimaté à l'hypersensibilité de mes nerfs. Il ne m'a pas été possible de supporter plus de 18 minutes les attaques de l'aphrodisiaque avant de me soulager. Tenir jusqu'à la fin des effets est impossible pour moi qui n'ai aucune activité sexuelle.

Note pour plus tard : Aussi répugnant soit l'acte. Il me faudra m'endurcir.

J'ai donc testé ce même rapport sur John. Et le faire durer sans aucun soulagement. Je prévois que ses résistances naturelles l'aident à supporter les effets jusqu'au bout.

Analyse : Comme je le pensais, John a tout de suite réagi au produit. Sa verge a atteint une proportion supérieure à la normale. Tout son corps est devenu hypersensible, voire légèrement au-delà de mes prévisions. Je vois toutes les possibilités que John peut apporter aux futures expériences.

Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque se sont estompés à 57 minutes en laissant John avec des effets secondaires non prévus.

Note pour plus tard : faire le même test avec stimulation sexuelle. Pas sûr que John accepte sans motivation.

 **DEUXIÈME TEST**

Sujet du jour : observer les réactions de son corps après la prise d'une substance stimulante et l'interaction avec l'acte sexuel.

Intervenant : moi

Suite à l'incident du premier aphrodisiaque, je teste une version mieux dosée avec des ingrédients non-allergène pour John.

Pour cette expérience, j'ai décidé de me porter volontaire comme facteur de stimulation de la prostate (et de motivation pour John).

Comme je l'imaginais, John n'avait pas envie de recommencer. J'ai donc tenté ma théorie sur sa nouvelle attirance pour moi. Son changement de position prouve que mon raisonnement est juste : John a des sentiments pour moi, ou en cours de développement. Il me faudra jouer sur cette carte dans les cas de refus.

Le nouveau stimulant est plus simple, mais tout autant efficace. Après analyse du précédent, et compte tenu de toutes les indications trouvées sur Internet, voici donc la composition : chocolat, lait de fraise, gingembre, gelée royale et ginseng. À haute dose, ils n'ont aucune contre-indication et ils renforcent les capacités sexuelles ainsi que la durée d'érection.

Je ne lui ai pas avoué que j'ai bu le même composant pour ne pas me retrouver en panne sexuelle sans pouvoir l'assouvir complètement.

Il a réagi dès notre premier contact. Son corps s'est tendu vers le mien par automatisme. Il est plus que prêt à commencer.

Pourtant, dès ma pénétration, quelque chose s'est passé. L'esprit de John semblait ailleurs. J'avais beau bouger en lui, il ne réagissait pas. Pas un son, aucune émotion. Son corps, en revanche, semblait réagir sans lui.

Note pour plus tard : confirmer la possibilité d'un acte sexuel plus poussé au niveau du pénis, sans sa conscience.

Il a fini par revenir à lui. Je suis perplexe quant aux causes qui l'ont amené à cet état. J'ai poursuivi donc ma pénétration jusqu'à ce que les effets disparaissent.

Anomalie : Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque s'étaient estompés en moi, pourtant, John semblait encore en être atteint. Pourquoi ? La dose était la même. Est-ce dû à notre différence de taille ? À quelque chose dans notre corps ? En observant l'expression de son visage, il ne semble pas complètement perdu dans ses sensations. Il est plus détendu. Mentirait-il pour que je le baise encore une fois ?

Note pour plus tard : analyser plus en détail ses émotions.

Conclusion : Résultat prometteur. John apprécie les ajouts extérieurs dans l'acte sexuel. Il possède donc une très forte libido qui demande à être stimulée.

* * *

 **(9) Dîner romantique**

Hors-sujet : Mon frère a décidé d'avoir un tête-à-tête en privé avec John. Plus qu'un tête à tête dans un grand restaurant, je suis persuadé qu'il a un plan précis en tête.

Une chaîne autour de son cou, et qui n'avait rien à faire là, m'a appris qu'elle appartenait à John. Comment se l'est-il procuré ? Sûrement au siège de l'armée. Je suis certain de ne jamais avoir vu John la porter, ni la posséder dans ses affaires. Je l'aurais vu dans le cas contraire.

Mycroft m'a juste dit qu'il le rendrait à son propriétaire dès qu'il l'aurait amené dans son lit.

Le surlendemain, j'ai su qu'il avait réussi quand j'ai vu la chaîne autour du cou de John. Qu'ont-ils fait ensemble ? L'odeur de mon frère était sur lui. Mon frère n'a rien voulu me dire et John a évité le sujet.

Conclusion : Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Premièrement, parce que Mycroft ne l'aurait jamais forcé dès le premier soir tant que John n'avait pas une inclinaison en sa faveur. Deuxièmement, John aurait été furieux et honteux si cela avait été le cas. Donc, ils ont juste dormi ensemble.

* * *

 **(10) Une mystérieuse expérience**

Sujet du jour : soulager John tout en testant ses capacités sexuelles pendant son inconscience.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Suite à plusieurs réflexions en **(6)** et en **(8)** sur les capacités sexuelles de John pendant son inconscience, j'ai récupéré, avec l'aide de Molly, un anesthésiant local. Sans lui parler de mon objectif, elle m'a expliqué où piquer pour endormir les différentes zones du corps humain.

J'ai profité de l'occasion pour tester un problème récurrent sur ma personne qui est apparu en **(4)**.

Bien entendu, je ne précise pas à John quelle partie du corps j'allais endormir. Lui croyait à ses parties génitales. Évidemment qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réaction dans ce cas précis, ce qui n'aurait pas été d'un grand intérêt.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, je devais le préparer pour la suite. Bien qu'il soit déjà bien tendu, il fallait qu'il le soit au maximum. J'ai un peu hésité sur le moyen : main ou bouche. Avec la main, c'est plus sain, mais je serais obligé de recourir au lubrifiant et par conséquent, John s'en rendrait compte. Ses qualités de médecin, même s'il ne pratique plus, sont toujours là.

Donc, l'autre option : la bouche. Moins propre. À l'odeur qui émanait de ses parties, il semblait s'être masturbé la veille et n'avait donc pas pris de douche depuis. Mais étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu de rapport sexuel autre que ses partenaires muni de préservatifs et qu'il n'a aucune maladie, je pouvais donc le faire sans risque.

 **Premier test**

J'ai pris en main son sexe entre mes doigts et j'ai commencé à le lécher. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens aiment dans ce genre d'acte. En tout cas, ma langue sur sa longueur est rappeuse. J'ai senti sa verge crépiter, comme s'il avait une vie à part.

L'odeur de sexe est très présente et étonnement, est plutôt attirante, tout comme le reste de son corps, constaté dans l'expérience **(6)**.

Je me suis décidé à le prendre entièrement en bouche et à le sucer. La vibration de son sexe dans ma bouche était vraiment étrange. Comme pourvue d'une vie propre, elle dansait sous mes coups de langue. J'ai donc amorcé des va-et-vient réguliers. J'ai senti cette queue gonfler et s'allonger encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

La première impression a laissé place à une toute autre réflexion : ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça et je goûtais le liquide pré-séminal qui s'échappait de la pointe.

J'ai entendu des gémissements s'échapper de la bouche de John. J'ai stoppé tout geste avant de constater qu'il dormait toujours profondément. La dose que j'avais mise devait l'endormir pour deux bonnes heures, ce qui me laissait beaucoup de temps pour l'étudier et tester mon corps sur le sien.

Je reprends mes mouvements sur son sexe pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que son sperme gicle dans sa bouche.

La bouche pleine, je récupère une fiole Erlenmeyer que je garde dans mon stock d'ustensiles dans un de mes cartons et recrache les trois quarts du liquide, et avale le reste.

Note pour plus tard : faire une analyse complète du sperme.

Particularité du sperme : La texture est douce et crémeuse et un goût légèrement sucré et très lointain de cerise. Il a mangé des toasts avec de la confiture de cerises. La nourriture influe-t-elle sur le goût ?

Note pour plus tard : Lui faire manger beaucoup de chocolat (pour son goût prononcé et non parce que c'est mon dessert favori) afin de vérifier de la véracité de cette théorie.

Conclusion : comme annoncé dans le **(1)** , Le corps n'a pas besoin de la présence métaphysique de la conscience de John pour qu'il se sente stimulé. Il continue à répondre à tous les stimulus sensoriels.

 **Deuxième test**

J'ai retiré mon pantalon et mon slip et suis monté à califourchon sur John. La salive que j'ai mise autour de son sexe m'avait servi de lubrifiant naturel et indétectable. J'ai tenté de m'empaler sur le sexe tendu sans succès. Il me manquait quelque chose d'évident : je n'étais pas préparé à le recevoir.

Avec ma salive, j'ai enduit mes doigts et les ai enfoncés à l'intérieur de moi. Je dois dire que la technique de les coulisser en moi était franchement désagréable. Aucun plaisir, juste cette intrusion qui me faisait mal. J'ai eu une idée : je me suis masturbé en même temps. L'effet a eu le mérite de me sensibiliser un peu plus.

Après bien 15 minutes à tenter de m'ouvrir pour pouvoir accueillir la verge en moi, je me suis remis en position et me suis laisser descendre. En guidant le sexe en moi, et avec beaucoup de persévérance au vu de la douleur générée, j'ai fini par le faire entrer entièrement en moi.

Le visage de John était un peu plus crispé, mais toujours aucun signe de réveil. J'ai donc commencé à monter et descendre doucement, tant la douleur était là. Progressivement, ça s'est estompé pour laisser place à une sensation plus agréable. J'ai tapé cette zone qui semblait refouler la douleur au loin et me faire haleter. J'ai compris que je venais d'atteindre la prostate.

J'ai fait durer le moment au maximum. Plus mon envie montait, plus je ralentissais la cadence. J'ai essayé de contrôler mon corps en pénétrant mon palais mental et analyser chaque pulsation de mon corps, chaque zone qui était stimulée. Mon corps bougeait tout seul. John et moi étions ailleurs. J'ai réussi à garder le contrôle tout en ressentant distinctement chaque partie de mon anatomie qui était mise à contribution.

J'ai senti la pression sur ma queue et j'ai utilisé un mouchoir pour récolter mon fluide séminal. Peu après, c'est John qui s'est vidé en moi.

Une fois retiré, l'organe de John était flasque. Je le nettoie avant de le recouvrir des draps. Il lui restait encore trois-quarts d'heure à dormir pour récupérer. À son réveil, il ne s'apercevra de rien mis à part qu'il n'aura plus besoin de douche froide.

Note pour plus tard : réitérer cette expérience.

Correctif : NE PLUS JAMAIS faire d'expériences pendant son inconscience sans son consentement.

* * *

 **(11) Expression du visage**

Sujet du jour : lire et interpréter les différentes expressions de John pendant l'activité sexuel.

Intervenant : Lestrade

Accessoires utilisés : préservatif et lubrifiant

Hors sujet : Mycroft est passé à la phase supérieure. Heureusement, John est assez malin pour s'échapper d'un piège aussi grotesque.

John est un homme expressif. Il est un livre ouvert vers ses émotions, ses pensées. Pendant l'acte, il cogite beaucoup, et inconsciemment, il dévoile beaucoup sur lui-même. Même s'il tente de le cacher.

Pour cette fois, j'ai voulu que John se mette à califourchon pour copuler avec Gavin.

Première tentative : échec. John n'est pas à l'aise pour amorcer l'acte de lui-même. Réitérer l'expérience ultérieurement.

Seconde tentative : réussite. Gavin a réussi, de par ses dimensions hors-norme, et sa vigueur, à faire réagir John. Il était le sujet idéal pour mener cette expérience. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire réagir. En m'installant sous lui, je l'ai déstabilisé et j'ai pu lire toutes les expressions qu'il a arborées et j'ai pu lire la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Conclusion : j'ai, pour l'instant, toutes les chances de gagner le pari. Seulement, je ne sais que faire de son amour pour moi à part me sentir réjoui d'avoir toujours quelqu'un qui m'idolâtre au quotidien. Mais le challenge étant sur la durée, tout peut encore basculer. À moins que John se décide à m'avouer ses sentiments, auxquels cas, le pari serait terminé. Je ne peux ni tricher, ni influencer John. Je doute qu'il soit prêt à faire le pas. C'est encore trop tôt.

Note pour plus tard : les remarques de Gavin sont tout à fait pertinentes. L'utilisation de sex-toys est tout à fait envisageable.

Hors sujet : j'ai fait une inspection de la chambre de l'inspecteur. J'ai trouvé des notes de restaurant bien trop élevées pour sa paie et une écharpe appartenant à mon frère. Quels liens entretiennent-ils tous les deux ? Je vais devoir mener ma petite enquête.

* * *

 **(12) Film porno**

Sujet du jour : analyser ses performances pour analyser ses réactions avec les femmes.

Intervenant : une actrice du porno

Accessoires utilisés : préservatif et lubrifiant

Giuseppe (le masseur) m'a appelé, il y a quelques jours, pour me signaler qu'une de ses connaissances recherchait un acteur de remplacement pour un premier rôle dans un film pornographique. Il m'a avoué que John était le portrait craché de l'acteur qui était malade.

J'ai contacté le producteur pour accepter le rôle après avoir réussi à convaincre John d'y participer. Il a des points faibles à exploiter, et les femmes en font partie.

J'ai fureté un peu partout dans le studio pour trouver quelques idées à utiliser pour mes prochaines expériences. Les sex-toys en faisaient partie, tout comme des scénarios que j'ai pu subtiliser pour les étudier ultérieurement.

Malgré ses appréhensions du début, John a pris son rôle au sérieux et a montré combien il était performant en copulation avec la gente féminine. Ses expressions semblaient plus en raccord avec la situation. La précédente expérience a démontré que ses sentiments changeaient son comportement. Devant une parfaite étrangère, John s'est montré plus professionnel. Et il a parfaitement su faire abstraction de ce qui l'entoure. Je suis resté subjugué quelques secondes au moment du relâchement.

Conclusion : Si John était gay, il pourrait assouvir très facilement un homme. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Mycroft.

* * *

 **(13) Défilé en sous-vêtement**

Sujet du jour : changer la garde-robe de John et lui trouver des tenues pour certaines expériences.

Intervenant : Aucun

Accessoires utilisés : différents vêtements et sous-vêtements

Ce que je déteste le plus chez John, ce sont ses pulls d'une laideur incomparable. Plus que ses pulls, c'est son goût vestimentaire dans son ensemble qui est à déplorer.

Mycroft m'a contacté récemment pour faire le tour des boutiques avec John. Comment est-il arrivé à cette conclusion alors que j'en ai parlé à personne ? Cela reste un mystère pour moi.

Toujours est-il que l'idée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit et j'ai décidé de relier le compte bancaire de John et le mien pour qu'il dispose de plus de revenus. Heureusement, c'est Mycroft qui me fournit une partie de son salaire pour mes besoins personnels. Et par continuité, pour ceux de John également.

Je ne vais pas exposer ici tous les choix que nous avons faits. Aucun intérêt scientifique. John a donc maintenant toute une panoplie de vêtements bien plus conséquente que ce qu'il avait avant. Il a également quelques tenues particulières à porter le jour des expériences.

Hors sujet : je suis retourné au centre commercial le lendemain et j'ai été regarder l'affiche qui avait retenu l'attention de John. Il s'agissait d'une publicité pour un sex-shop qui présentait les nouveaux dessous féminins. J'ignore si c'est le magasin ou la tenue exposée qui l'avait attiré, mais je mets l'information de côté.

* * *

 **(14) Strip-tease**

Sujet du jour : séduire son public par une danse et un retrait de vêtement progressif.

Intervenants : Mycroft et Lestrade

Accessoires utilisés : un pantalon en cuir noir, une ceinture cloutée, un chemisier rouge, un nœud de papillon noir, des longues bottes lacées et un chapeau noir. Ainsi que du maquillage et des paillettes.

Première confrontation pour mon projet « _détournement_ » Mycroft et Graham ont une approche cordiale. Toutefois, mon frère lui a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom ce qui est contraire à ses principes point de vue hiérarchique. À garder en mémoire si cela se réitère.

Défi du jour : Réussir à soutirer une photo de Mycroft compromettante. Un restaurant pour John comme récompense est une bonne motivation.

Un strip-tease n'est pas une danse anodine. Il existe plusieurs manières de l'aborder. J'ai choisi l'option du spectateur attaché pour la simple raison que John allait les toucher pendant sa prestation et il était nécessaire que personne ne perturbe son numéro. John n'aurait jamais accepté si Mycroft avait pu le toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans la même logique, les réactions de Graham m'étaient inconnues, mais j'ai pu noter précédemment qu'il était de plus en plus enthousiaste à participer aux expériences.

Note pour plus tard : vérifier jusqu'à quel point John l'attire.

John n'est pas spécialement très souple. Bien au contraire, j'ai eu du mal à le libérer de sa condition de soldat, bien ancrée en lui. L'entraînement a été très difficile, mais il a travaillé dur pour y arriver.

Mycroft avait beau être entravé, ses paroles ont malheureusement eu une mauvaise répercussion dans l'esprit de John. Heureusement, il a poursuivi sa prestation comme convenu.

Défi réussi : La photo est parfaite. Mais qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise en constatant que le regard de mon frère ne se portait pas sur John, pourtant assis sur ses genoux, mais sur Graham. Aurais-je découvert un lien entre eux ? Dommage que je n'ai pas eu l'inspecteur sur la photo. Je serais curieux de savoir sur qui de John ou mon frère son regard s'était aventuré ? D'autres tests à prévoir.

* * *

 **(15) Préliminaire et menotte**

Sujet du jour : Aucun

Intervenant : Mycroft

Accessoires utilisés : deux paires de menottes

Pour la seconde fois, Mycroft a réussi à prendre John dans ses filets.

J'ai eu droit à un résumé pompeux de Mycroft. Je précise que je ne prends aucune de ses paroles comme un sujet d'expérience. Tout ce qu'il voulait en réitérant la première expérience qu'ils ont faite ensemble, c'est parce que mon frère voulait coucher avec lui en toute liberté.

/

« _Bien Cher petit frère, John est tombé dans mon piège sans même que tu sois présent. Il a même été d'accord quand je lui ai posé la question. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie. J'ai fait néanmoins preuve de patience pour qu'il ne découvre pas le pot aux roses._

 _J'ai demandé les menottes à l'inspecteur Lestrade pour diverses raisons inintéressantes pour toi. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais gardé les clés. Dans un sens, ça m'a donné une excuse supplémentaire pour prouver à John que tu étais présent._

 _Je l'ai senti s'abandonner à mes caresses. Son esprit a commencé à me voir autrement qu'un partenaire de sexe._

 _Tu sais que notre journée shopping a eu du bon ? Il portait le tanga bleu ciel que je lui avais choisi, un vrai délice sur lui. Et rien que pour moi !_

 _Il était presque à bout. Il allait me laisser coucher avec lui quand tu es intervenu._

 _Pour le coup, je ne te félicite pas, parce que tu as gâché mon plan, et maintenant, John est furieux contre moi. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu sais toujours où se trouve John._

 _La prochaine fois, crois-moi que tu ne pourras rien faire pour lui, et il sortira avec moi de son plein gré !_

 _À bon entendeur !_ »

/

Il a tort cette fois. C'est grâce à l'enquête que j'ai recherché John. Je suis d'ailleurs content d'avoir pu les interrompre. Voir John soumis sur ce lit m'a montré combien j'étais passé non loin de le perdre.

Note pour plus tard : surveiller les communications de John.

* * *

 **(16) Une surprise sexy**

Sujet du jour : aucun

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : une lingerie féminine peu couvrante

En rentrant chez moi. Je suis resté dubitatif devant le décor du salon, entre nos fauteuils. J'ai envisagé plusieurs hypothèses possibles. Le premier était évidemment le jour de mon anniversaire. John allait m'offrir un cadeau. La bouteille de champagne posée à côté de son fauteuil prouvait qu'il voulait le fêter avec moi. Quant à la surprise, je pense que je n'étais pas préparé à l'accepter.

John portait la tenue que j'avais vu sur cette publicité en **(14)**. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi évident et j'avoue que John, grimé en une parodie de femme, m'a fait mal. Ce n'est pas comme ça que John devait se comporter.

Je n'ai pas jugé utile de cataloguer ce « cadeau » dans mes expériences. J'ai juste eu l'occasion de confirmer certains faits, notamment, sa bouche :

Je peux confirmer qu'il avait un don avec cet organe qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. Son baiser tout comme sa fellation était tout simplement exquis.

Note pour plus tard : le mettre plus souvent à contribution.

Note personnelle : J'ai récupéré son string pour le conserver. C'est une sorte de souvenir de ce soir-là, un témoin qui m'a vu succomber pour la première fois à une pulsion et me rappeler que cela ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire. Le pari avec Mycroft était toujours d'actualité. J'ai déjà fait une entorse à la règle. Qui sait ce que Mycroft réclamerait en compensation s'il le savait.

* * *

 **(17) Séduction improvisée**

Sujet du jour : voir comment John draguait les femmes.

Intervenant : Molly

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Je pense que le résultat de cette expérience était couru d'avance. Mais je devais trouver un moyen de détourner Molly de mon objectif et cette solution m'a paru amusante.

Je reconnais que John a une façon de draguer bien à lui, mais la technique ne pouvait fonctionner avec elle. Premièrement parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi (non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais elle était mieux disposée à me rendre service). Deuxièmement parce que Molly n'était pas une de ces femmes niaises romantiques en mal d'amour que John avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Et troisièmement, parce que Molly n'a aucune attirance pour John. C'est un bon copain, c'est tout.

John est fâché pour le moment, mais ça lui passera.

* * *

 **(18) Danse nocturne**

Sujet du jour : la danse donne-t-elle plus de sensualité à John ?

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Nous étions dans une planque à attendre notre suspect. Le dénouement n'allait pas survenir avant la deuxième moitié de la nuit. Pourtant, nous étions sur place dès le crépuscule.

J'avais une idée en tête. J'avais déjà initié John à la danse, il y a longtemps, à l'occasion de son mariage.

Cela faisait deux jours que John n'avait pas dormi et je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tenir au moment crucial. J'ai donc proposé à John de danser une valse pour le garder alerte.

Malgré l'obscurité tout juste éclairée par un réverbère, nous avons dansé tels deux ombres dans la nuit. John avait retenu les pas que je lui avais appris. Il manquait un peu de pratique.

Petit à petit, nous nous sommes rapprochés, jusqu'à nous coller. Notre valse s'était transformée en un corps-à-corps beaucoup plus sensuel. Je ne pouvais ignorer l'érection que je sentais sur ma cuisse, ni la mienne qui me faisait mal.

Nous n'avons pas pu aboutir, car notre suspect venait de surgir plus tôt que prévu.

Conclusion : la danse a le don d'émoustiller les sens, si tant est que des sentiments soient partagés. Je dois admettre que je ressens peut-être quelque chose pour John. Je ne peux évidemment pas laisser exprimer ce sentiment pour conserver ma capacité de raisonnement.

* * *

 **(19) Rendez-vous amoureux dans un lieu insolite**

Sujet du jour : tester un rendez-vous entre deux hommes pour en étudier le comportement.

Intervenant : Lestrade

Accessoire utilisé : champagne

Pour cette expérience, j'avais deux objectifs :

\- Définir le degré d'attirance de Gavin pour John. Savoir s'il était capable d'être séduit par un homme.

\- Savoir pourquoi John était si effrayé par le noir et tout ce qui touche le surnaturel.

J'ai posé des pièges auditifs à plusieurs points stratégiques du cimetière. Comme je l'ai pensé, il panique au moindre bruit. Le faire venir dans un cimetière était dès le départ source de problèmes. Heureusement, avec Gavin en soutien, l'expérience a pu démarrer.

Analyse : Gavin s'est montré bien plus dominant que John qui devait lui faire confiance.

La possibilité que Gavin puisse succomber aux charmes de John est de 65 %. Et qu'il devienne un couple monte à 55 %. John pourrait être tenté par la gentillesse de Graham et surtout par ses atouts sexuels.

Un événement imprévu a détourné John de l'objectif. Il a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après avoir résolu l'affaire, je devais encore découvrir celte histoire d'hallucination qui semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur après avoir découvert le corps de la défunte.

Analyse : Malgré ce que lui faisait Gavin, je voyais John fixer un point au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à qui appartenait cette tombe. Il m'a surpris. John est donc sensible aux esprits.

Note pour plus tard : savoir s'il peut voir tous les esprits ou juste quelques-uns ?

* * *

 **(20) Masturbation dans les règles de l'art**

Sujet du jour : soulager John de ses érections à répétition

Intervenants : moi

Accessoire utilisé : un stimulateur de prostate

L'affaire en cours est du pain béni pour mes expérimentations. Les malfaiteurs possèdent un attirail divers et varié de sex-toys. En voler un sous le nez des policiers ne pouvait pas leur faire de tort.

John a une libido très active et réagit naturellement dès qu'il est question de sexe. Voir son état m'a paru être le moment idéal pour tester un de ces jouets.

Une grange n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ce type d'activité, mais les murs à l'hôtel étaient bien trop fins pour s'adonner à une activité sexuelle, et John n'apprécie pas d'être « écouté ».

Analyse : John maîtrise parfaitement l'objet bien qu'il n'en ait jamais utilisé. J'aurais pu juste l'analyser en le regardant, mais j'avais envie de le voir rougir (pensée parasite). Lui faire décrire chacune de ses sensations m'a plus facilement permis de savoir ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Note personnelle : J'avoue que le voir se trémousser sur la paille m'a fait réalisé combien John était beau dans la jouissance. D'un côté, j'analysais et de l'autre, à ma grande honte, je l'ai reluqué avec beaucoup d'envie. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne pouvait pas voir comment je le dévorais des yeux. À l'hôtel, je l'ai regardé se masturber avec envie. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas poser mes mains sur la sienne.

* * *

 **(21) Conquête**

Hors-sujet : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette vieille histoire refasse surface. Moriarty m'avait juré que John ne se souviendrait jamais de ce qu'il lui a fait cette nuit-là. Mais il n'est plus vivant pour que je puisse le lui reprocher. C'est ennuyeux. J'ai pu voir une vidéo de ce qu'il s'est passé. Moriarty aimait les mises en scène. J'ai été scandalisé par le traitement que John a subi. S'il n'était pas mort, je crois que je l'aurais tué de mes mains. J'ai détruit cette vidéo pour que les souvenirs de John ne se ravive jamais complètement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère que John n'en sache rien et qu'il croit que c'était juste un cauchemar qu'il a associé son kidnapping aux expériences. Un jour, quand il sera prêt à l'entendre, je lui dirais toute la vérité. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera mon silence.

* * *

 **(22) Sensualité d'une voix chantée**

Sujet du jour : observer les capacités de John à séduire rien qu'à sa voix

Intervenant : aucun

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

John possède certaines dispositions qui le rendent ouvert à l'instruction musicale. En outre, sa voix de baryton léger lui offrait un panel assez large en vocalise.

Cette expérience est différente des autres et un peu hors-sujet. J'ai laissé Mycroft s'occuper de la partie technique et à des tierces personnes, l'entraînement de la voix de John.

La prestation a été un franc succès. Il était bien meilleur que tous les autres chanteurs présents. J'ai juste été surpris que John ait chanté une troisième chanson. Les paroles de celle-ci avaient pour thème « les meilleurs amis ». J'ai donc très bien compris le lien qui nous unissait et j'étais ravi de son cadeau. Comme si rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Mycroft a intérêt à bien se tenir. Je sens déjà notre pari se tourner en ma faveur.

* * *

 **(23) Sexe thérapie**

Sujet du jour : aucun

Intervenants : Lestrade et moi

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Ce qui s'est passé n'a nullement été prémédité. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu prévoir que John allait tomber dans cette rivière ? Nous n'avions rien pour le réchauffer et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser mourir. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser le sexe pour le sauver. J'ignorais si cela allait fonctionner, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à disposition et sa vie était en danger.

Graham est un sang chaud. Même quand il fait froid, son corps émettait une chaleur continue. John a beaucoup souffert de la première étreinte. Tout son corps était gelé. Le réchauffer a réveillé de grandes douleurs dans son corps. Heureusement, en n'y allant pas trop fort, il s'est progressivement réchauffé. Tout en lui malaxant les membres, John a fini par retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Note personnelle : cet accident m'a clairement prouvé que je tenais énormément à John, et le perdre n'était pas du temps envisageable. Le perdre au profit de Mycroft n'était pas acceptable non plus.

* * *

.

Note personnelle : Je me suis rendu dans le sex-shop dont j'avais parlé en **(13)**. Il me fallait trouver d'autres moyens à tester sur John. J'ai eu l'embarras du choix. J'avoue que je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout et j'ai donc demandé au vendeur l'explication de tout un tas d'objets dont je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le fonctionnement et l'utilisation. Au fur et à mesure que j'assimilais leur utilité, de nombreuses idées me sont venues et j'ai fini par prendre un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait dans la boutique… Aux frais de Mycroft (je garde toujours précieusement une de ses cartes bancaires).

Je les garde dans mon placard, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je juge si John y sera réceptif avant de les employer. Il ne m'avait pas semblé qu'il soit ravi quand Graham en a parlé. L'expérience **(20)** a été assez concluante pour l'envisager dans le futur.

.

* * *

 **(24) Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Sujet du jour : aucun

Intervenant : Mycroft

Accessoires utilisés : deux paires de menottes et une houssine

John a enfin décidé de réagir contre ce que Mycroft lui avait fait. Mon frère était parfaitement au courant qu'il nous fallait passer à la prochaine étape concernant le renforcement de John au sexe. Je pense d'ailleurs que sa façon de forcer la main de John était une tactique pour arriver à ce jour. C'est pourquoi nous attendions patiemment que John prenne une résolution pour utiliser les mêmes méthode que les expériences.

Comme il était à prévoir, John est fâché contre Mycroft, et j'avoue que je lui donne raison. Mycroft n'aurait jamais dû tricher pour tenter de coucher avec lui. Maintenant, il devait en assumer les conséquences et je savais pertinemment comment il allait s'y prendre.

Mycroft m'a fait un rapport assez succinct sur ce qui s'est passé. John a dû lui faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'étaler sur la place publique. Je sais qu'un jour, John m'en parlera.

Voici donc le message reçu :

"John est prêt à passer à la prochaine étape. Le convaincre risque d'être difficile. Je lui ai juste dit de te demander des explications. Bon courage, il est furieux !" - MH

* * *

 **(25) Sexe et alcool ne font pas bon ménage**

Sujet du jour : laisser John me dominer (sans en parler à Mycroft)

Intervenant : moi

Accessoires utilisés : un aphrodisiaque et un lit vibrant

Comme je l'imaginais, John a très mal pris mes remarques que j'ai volontairement dites (je regrette de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, mais il fallait qu'il réagisse), et ma mâchoire est vraiment douloureuse. Et comme toujours quand il est en colère, il fait le con. Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à un night-club gay. J'ignore ce qu'il lui a pris d'aller dans ces genres d'endroit (ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes), mais ça révèle qu'une part de lui avait accepté l'homosexualité, et qu'il avait fini par ne plus avoir peur des assimilations sur sa personne.

Quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de ce type, j'ai bien cru faire un meurtre, et que je trouverais encore le moyen pour être celui qui enquête sur l'affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement, John ne semblait pas avoir été abusé. Je pensais le retrouver juste saoul, du coup, il a également un aphrodisiaque dans le sang. Le mélange semblait être intéressant.

Quand le serveur du bar m'a parlé de l'hôtel d'à côté, j'ai imaginé une manière de me faire pardonner de John, bien qu'il était trop saoul pour s'en souvenir.

John est un dominant, même si, face à son apparence, on aurait du mal à y croire. Pourtant, j'aime ce côté sûr de lui et protecteur. Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? De nombreuses fois en tout cas. Je lui dois beaucoup, bien que je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

C'est pour cette raison que je voulais le voir diriger (et pas l'inverse, sinon, il m'aurait accusé d'avoir abusé de lui, donc non, c'était lui qui devait me forcer à coucher. J'étais consentant de toute façon). Le voir en action. Savoir ce que Mary aimait tant chez lui. Ce que toutes les femmes adorent. Le constater de mes propres yeux et dans mon propre corps. John n'était pas sur ses gardes, ses sentiments paraissaient clairs pendant ces moments de lucidité.

Depuis la première analyse dans le **(2)** , je peux à présent démontrer que les sentiments apportent un plus dans ses rapports qui ne manquent pas d'un certain intérêt.

Cette partie a été très difficile à gérer. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle vigueur de sa part. Il est un homme d'action qui a besoin de prouver sa valeur. Malgré l'alcool qui l'imprégnait, il s'est comporté comme s'il était sobre. Malheureusement, dans son élan, il n'a pas cherché à se retenir et il s'est très vite épuisé, pour s'endormir peu après.

La prochaine expérience était inévitable pour s'acclimater au nouveau rythme des expériences. Le plus dur va être de faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et d'utiliser les bons mots pour qu'il ne reparte pas dans ses colères noires. Je devrais faire preuve d'une bonne dose d'humilité.

* * *

 **(26) Travaux pratique - Éducation physique et sexuelle**

Sujet du jour : éducation de John dans la pratique du sexe prolongé et inépuisable.

Intervenants : 4 strip-teaseurs

Accessoires utilisés : préservatifs

Après une longue plaidoirie et beaucoup de patience, John a fini par accepter. Je le sentais à la fois fébrile et curieux. John est l'exemple même de l'esprit contradictoire et changeant. Il peut se braquer et rester sur sa position un jour et changer complètement d'avis la fois d'après, ce qui rend son cas très intéressant à étudier. Il suffisait juste de savoir le prendre, ce qui remet souvent en cause ma capacité d'adaptation. Mais j'y travaille.

J'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à me détacher du corps de John qui se faisait prendre sans relâche. Je savais en quoi consistaient ces séances pour l'avoir vu sur une vidéo. Voir John l'expérimenter m'a quelque peu émoustiller plus que de raison. De son côté, Mycroft ne bougeait pas d'un cil, mais rien que le simple fait de desserrer sa cravate en disait long de ses émois intérieurs.

Nous étions d'accord tous les deux qu'on ne ferait plus jamais de séances avec des étrangers qui n'auraient aucun lien avec nous. Ce cas était juste l'exception.

Conclusion : John a très bien répondu à toutes les stimulations, et maîtrise beaucoup mieux sa fatigue et ses pulsions.

Notre pour plus tard : Le faire travailler régulièrement pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans la normalité.

Hors-sujet : voir si John est capable de miauler à d'autres occasions. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le surnom « chaton », revient sans cesse à mon esprit, ce qui est complètement absurde. John n'a aucun lien avec les chats.

* * *

 **(27) Infirmiers particuliers**

John était malade. En tâtant son front, je ne pouvais que me résigner à l'évidence que John n'était pas en état d'avoir une érection. J'ai donc changé mes plans au dernier moment.

Hors-sujet : Pendant un petit moment où il a pu s'endormir un peu, alors qu'il respirait par la bouche, il émettait un doux ronronnement. Je me suis baissé pour l'écouter de plus prêt. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Sujet du jour : mettre en interaction Mycroft et Gavin, et voir comment ils se comportent avec John.

Intervenants : Mycroft et Lestrade

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Analyse : Première découverte, Mycroft appelle Gavin, Grégory. Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule de lui changer son prénom. Gavin a pris les choses en main. Il est capable de prendre des initiatives et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres à mon frère qui ne rouspète pas (info à conserver pour une utilisation ultérieure). Ils ont coordonné leurs efforts.

Ne pouvant entrer dans la salle de bains, j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte pour enregistrer tous les détails que je percevais. La surprise de savoir que Gavin veuille prendre la douche avec John et que mon frère les ait suivis, montre qu'il y a clairement quelque chose qui se passe. Graham ne semblait pas être attiré par Mycroft, mais l'inverse est plus que probable.

Compatibilité : 100 %

Structure de couple : Actif Mycroft, passif Gavin : 50 % / Actif Gavin, Passif Mycroft : 50 %

Note pour plus tard : laisser mijoter et lancer mon projet « _détournement_ ». Il est temps que je libère John.

Chance de réussite du projet : 70 %

* * *

 **(28) La langue de l'amour**

Sujet du jour : associer l'apprentissage de la langue française avec la tentation d'une langue sur son corps pour le déstabiliser.

Intervenants : Mycroft et moi

Accessoires utilisés : deux livres

Je savais mon frère très imaginatif pour me proposer des idées d'expériences, toutefois, il a encore le don de m'étonner sur ce qu'il était capable de faire avec.

Analyse : pendant la première partie, John a réussi plus ou moins bien à lire son texte en ignorant mon frère qui n'a cessé de le lécher sur tout le corps. Sa lecture n'était pas encore bien maîtrisée.

Dans la deuxième partie, associée un poème érotique à l'acte, a été plus dure pour John. Son corps réagissait aux mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Son cerveau ne pouvant pas faire deux choses à la fois, a laissé son corps s'exprimer, tandis que son esprit était concentré sur sa lecture. John a assimilé la langue français en deux heures. Je suis fier de cette prouesse pour un homme normal.

Conclusion : John venait d'acquérir une aisance de discours en français. Je pouvais à présent l'emmener avec moi en France, le pays de l'amour.

* * *

 **(29) Arrangement mutuel pour mise en couple**

Sujet du jour : John et Mycroft sont en couple.

Intervenant : Mycroft

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Je sais pertinemment que rien est vrai sans vraiment pouvoir l'affirmer complètement, mais John a poussé le vice jusqu'à coucher avec mon frère de son plein gré. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans sa logique. Je suis persuadé que Mycroft lui a suggéré l'idée et John l'a accepté.

John ne m'a pas fait confiance. Ou plutôt, il a oublié la promesse que je lui ai faite de le débarrasser de mon frère. Grand bien lui fasse ! Je vais le faire mariner un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il comprenne bien que la confiance, ça se mérite. Je doute qu'il apprécie les « copulations » de mon frère sur le long terme.

Note pour plus tard : Prévoir un moyen de le rendre jaloux.

* * *

 **(30)** **Travestissement**

Sujet du jour : découvrir si John attire les hommes s'il est lui-même une femme.

Intervenants : Mycroft, Lestrade, Irène et moi

Accessoires utilisés : vêtements féminins, perruque et maquillage

Mycroft m'a donné le contexte idéal pour expérimenter ma nouvelle théorie et prouver à John que le plus jaloux des deux n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

Je sais que John est amoureux de moi malgré qu'il soit hétéro. Inversement, il a un charme naturel qui attire les femmes ainsi que Mycroft et Graham. Si John était une femme, aurait-il le même succès avec les hommes ?

J'ai profité de l'occasion pour mettre le plan « _jalousie_ » en place. J'ai contacté Irène Adler qui a accepté d'être ma cavalière au bal. John était vert de rage quand il a compris que je l'ignorais pour le Femme. Il sait combien elle me fascine. Elle était donc la personne idéale pour faire réagir John. Je me suis délecté de sa décomposition mentale.

Analyse : John était fâché contre moi. Je me doutais qu'il réagisse exagérément. C'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé seul pour jouer son rôle d'appât qu'il a mené à merveille sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il a attiré les regards de nombreux hommes et certains sont même venus lui parler.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que ce n'était pas les bonnes cibles, j'ai fait en sorte que leurs femmes respectives viennent récupérer leur mari prétextant que « miss Johanna » était une croqueuse d'hommes. Il ne fallait pas que John soit trop entouré sinon, le voleur ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

Quand j'ai remarqué l'homme qui l'a approché, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, mais j'ignorais encore qu'il s'agissait de notre voleur.

C'est en voyant ce qu'il a versé dans le verre de John que j'ai mis mon frère dans la confidence pour lancer le piège.

Note personnelle : j'ai eu du mal à résister à l'attraction que représente John. Même en femme, il est très séduisant. Si j'avais pu, ce serait moi qui l'aurais aidé à dissiper les effets de l'aphrodisiaque. Mais je dois me montrer patient. Pour le moment, c'est Mycroft qui le possède, mais ça va changer. Et très bientôt !

Hors-sujet : pourquoi y a t-il tant de masque de chats ? Il y a pourtant l'embarras du choix en espèce animal.

* * *

 **(31) Pulsion incontrôlée**

Sujet du jour : John est-il capable de coucher avec une femme sans réfléchir ?

Intervenant : Anthéa

Accessoire utilisé : parfum

Mycroft m'a proposé Anthéa pour une expérience. Au début, j'ai refusé. Elle attirait John depuis le début, ce qui aurait risqué de perturber l'expérience (même si elle n'a jamais fait mine de s'intéresser à lui). Mais en fin de compte, j'ai accepté pour voir comment John allait réagir, avec l'aide d'un stimulant olfactif dans le parfum de la jeune femme. La caméra que Mycroft avait installée dans la limousine nous a offert un spectacle inouï.

Analyse : John a réagi comme l'homme de la situation. Son côté dominant a tout de suite pris le dessus et il a sauvagement copulé avec elle. J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître John dans ses actions tant c'était différent de tout ce qu'il nous a montré jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, il ignorait que nous l'observions donc il a réagi plus normalement.

Note pour plus tard : Un jour, je devrais tester ce parfum sur moi et sur John.

Anthéa semble être aussi une dominante et a très vite inversé les rôles. Je pense que dans les deux cas, John ne s'en est pas offusqué.

Conclusion : pourquoi Mycroft a sacrifié sa soirée avec John pour faire cette expérience ? J'ai remarqué qu'il ne passe pas autant de temps avec John qu'au début. Sexuellement parlant. Ferait-il marche arrière ? Malgré le fait que John soit en couple avec mon frère depuis plusieurs mois, John n'a pas hésité à coucher avec Anthéa. Cela confirme mon raisonnement : que toute cette comédie est montée de toute pièce, que John n'a plus aucun souci pour coucher avec une personne dont il n'est pas amoureux, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le premier pas.

Note personnelle : Maintenant que tout était élucidé, je pouvais maintenant programmer mon projet « _détournement_ ».

Hors-sujet : En regardant les ébats de John et Anthéa, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les associer à deux chats en pleine danse de copulation. Leur ronronnement et leur miaulement s'entendaient très bien à travers les haut-parleurs. Je ne suis pas adepte des surnoms et je refuse d'être associé à un colifichet. Mais pour John, je crains ne pouvoir retenir celui qui pend au bout de la langue.

* * *

 **(32) Calendrier sexy**

Sujet du jour : voir quelle rapport John entretenait avec son propre corps, devant un objectif.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : appareil photo

J'étais perplexe quant à la demande de John de faire des photos de nu avec moi, alors que je ne devais qu'observer. Je ne m'en suis pas privé. Je pouvais très bien l'analyser de près. Ses regards sur moi en disaient long. Je l'ai dévoré des yeux sans vergogne tout en essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon attirance pour ce corps si irrésistible contre moi.

John a perdu de cette rigidité militaire. Il a clairement exprimé un apaisement et un confort qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les expériences ont changé beaucoup de chose en lui.

Maintenant, je pouvais le voir tous les jours, quand je suis allongé sur mon lit. J'ai accroché le calendrier sur le mur en face du lit. Du coup, je dormais quasiment tous les soirs dans mon lit.

Note personnelle : j'ignore s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'à chaque changement de pose, John se frottait délibérément à moi. Même quand la pose nous mettait l'un contre l'autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frotter sa joue contre mon épaule ou mes bras. Inconscient ou pas, je l'ignore encore. Le surnom "chaton" que je pensais avoir oublié, m'est revenu à l'esprit.

* * *

 **(33) Threesome**

Sujet du jour : lancement final du projet « détournement »

Intervenants : Mycroft et Lestrade

Accessoire utilisé : un bandeau et des sex-toys

Il était temps d'honorer ma promesse. Toutes mes déductions aboutissaient à ce moment, celui qui verrait Graham et mon frère faire un pas l'un vers l'autre par l'entremise de John.

John était le catalyseur de leur passion. Il devait les échauffer en les laissant faire tout ce qu'ils veulent sur lui. Un mal pour un bien. Ça me faisait mal de les voir le toucher, mais je devais me montrer patient.

Remarque : mon frère a encore appelé Graham, Grégory. Le plan se déroule comme prévu.

L'inclinaison de mon frère pour Graham est plus qu'évident. Heureusement que j'ai bandé les yeux de John, je pense qu'il aurait été déçu de n'être qu'un jouet pour eux. Il avait fini par accepter et apprécier ce genre d'expérience.

Quand Mycroft s'est jeté sur Graham, j'ai presque étouffé un cri de victoire en sautant sur place. Mon plan avait fonctionné à merveille. J'ai vite été récupérer John pour qu'il ne soit pas trop traumatisé par cette scène.

John a refusé que j'espionne ces deux idiots. Par contre, son visage s'est éclairé en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. C'est le plus beau sourire qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir sur John.

Note personnelle : J'ai gagné mon pari. John est dorénavant légitimement à moi. Seulement, je ne me sentais pas prêt à assumer mes sentiments. Je décide donc de continuer les expériences et voir comment évolue la situation. Peut-être que lors de l'une d'elles, l'un de nous franchisse le pas.

* * *

 **(34) Jeu de rôle**

Sujet du jour : Savoir si John est capable de faire tout ce que je lui ordonne de faire comme pour les enquêtes.

Intervenant : moi

Accessoire utilisé : aucun

Analyse : le jeu de rôle que j'ai choisi a un rapport direct avec les goûts de John. Le faire participer à quelque chose qu'il apprécie me paraissait une bonne occasion de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller avec moi. Il a été très réceptif et ne discutait aucun de mes ordres. Il n'a pas hésité un instant à faire tout ce que je lui demandais.

Note personnelle : Cette journée entre nous a été merveilleuse. Je ne voulais pas faire plus de 2, 3 copulations avec lui, mais mon envie a dépassé le cadre de l'expérience. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'est d'être en lui et le faire crier tant et plus pour lui faire avouer son amour pour moi. Il a malheureusement gardé le silence. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans penser un seul instant à _mon_ John. _Mon chaton_.

* * *

 **(35) BDSM**

Sujet du jour : jusqu'où John peut-il aller dans la copulation la plus extrême.

Intervenant : Irène

Accessoires utilisés : mon écharpe, une cravache et divers sex-toys

J'avais prévu quelques femmes dans les expériences. Irène n'y avait jamais répondu, malgré une somme d'argent assez conséquente, et je ne pensais plus la recontacter. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques jours qu'elle s'est manifestée pour accepter ma demande, avec deux ans de retard. Une seule fois, a-t-elle exigé. J'ai longuement refusé, car je ne voulais plus que John approche quiconque et elle a longuement argumenté pour me prouver qu'elle me serait très utile. J'ai fini par céder. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour John.

Compatibilité : 0 %, aucune chance que John ne tombe sous le charme d'Irène. L'inverse est impossible à analyser.

C'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance pour mener à bien cette expérience. Aussi douée soit-elle, elle a été très agressive envers John. Je reconnais que mon altercation avec elle dans le (30) ne m'avait pas fait réaliser combien elle avait compris les sentiments que je nourrissais pour John. Je connaissais pourtant ceux d'Irène, mais j'en avais minimisé les risques pour John. Voir John me supplier de l'aider m'a brisé le cœur, car je ne pouvais rien faire tant qu'Irène le menaçait de son arme.

Je retranscris fidèlement la conversation qu'Irène et moi avons eu avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

/

 _Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillée, Irène m'a retrouvé, assis dans mon fauteuil. Elle s'installe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de John._

— _Vous avez menacé John, gondé-je._

— _Oh, ne jouez pas les timorés, je ne l'aurais pas tué. Je voulais lui faire découvrir le sexe autrement. Il a parfaitement répondu à mes critères. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir ni tenter d'arrêter l'expérience. Pourquoi avez-vous réagi à la supplication de John ?_

— _Je prends en compte ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Je ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal. Vous auriez dû arrêter dès l'instant où il vous l'a demandé. John n'est pas un jouet et était en droit de mettre fin à cette expérience !_

— _Mais il n'a pas eu mal. Ce qu'il a ressenti était juste tellement fort qu'il a eu peur des réactions de son corps. Vous connaissez mes méthodes, vous saviez que vous pouviez me faire confiance, mais il a fallu que vous ajoutiez un élément perturbateur._

— _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

— _L'écharpe, avec votre odeur. Il s'est accroché à vous indirectement, une manière d'échapper à mon influence. Sans rien pour se raccrocher, il était un noyé, seul face à son désir qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. N'est-ce pas ce qui était convenu au départ ?_

— _Je voulais qu'il reste sous mon contrôle._

— _À quoi jouez-vous ? Peur qu'il ne veuille plus participer avec vos expériences ou qu'il succombe à l'un de ses partenaires ?_

— …

— _Arrêtez cette mascarade ! Il vous est déjà tout acquis. Et vous le savez parfaitement ! Il cherche votre attention à travers vos expériences. Il attend votre contact. Il veut que ce soit vous son unique partenaire. Vous le perdrez si vous ne lui répondez pas. Expérience ou pas, un jour, il vous quittera. Ouvrez les yeux ! À moins que… que ce soit vous qui n'êtes pas prêt à assumer vos sentiments. Vous avez peur de vos sentiments. Ils vous submergent déjà et vous tentez de garder le contrôle en les faisant taire. Vous êtes un idiot ! Le bonheur vous tend les bras et vous vous y refusez. Quelle lâcheté ! Vous ne méritez pas un homme tel que John !_

 _Irène enfile son manteau. Je lui indique l'argent sur la table basse._

— _Gardez votre argent. John m'a donné bien plus que ce que j'attendais de lui : la plus belle jouissance qu'aucun de mes clients n'a jamais réussi à atteindre._

 _Avec un dernier regard triste à mon encontre, elle ajoute :_

— _Si vous le perdez un jour, je vous le prendrai, car il est un trophée inestimable. Et vous savez déjà ce que je ferai de lui._

 _Je lui lance un regard noir. Personne ne me volera John. Plus jamais._

 _Sans un mot de plus, elle est partie._

/

Je me suis enfui dans mon palais mental, chercher les réponses qui me manquaient. Analyser ses longs mois d'expériences, les réactions de John, son regard, ses cris… J'ai passé tout en revu. La conclusion qui s'est imposée à moi, m'a fait relever de mon siège et me diriger vers ma chambre.

John dormait profondément, épuisé de sa dernière expérience. C'est la première fois depuis l'expérience (26) que John succombe à la fatigue, ce qui prouve qu'Irène ne l'avait pas épargné.

Je me suis accroupi à son chevet et j'ai observé son visage détendu. Il était si paisible à présent, pourtant, l'expression qu'il a eue tout à l'heure, son regard dirigé uniquement vers moi quand il rendit les armes...

Je me suis levé et penché pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. En me redressant, je lui ai juré mentalement d'arrêter les expériences.

Note personnelle : Nous sommes plus que tous les deux. Mais lui avouer ce que je ressens… Je ne m'en sens pas capable, pas directement. C'est alors qu'une idée me vient. Mes carnets contiennent toutes mes confidences, toutes mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas les montrer à John avant, sans qu'il ne comprenne les véritables raisons qui m'ont fait imaginer ces expériences.

* * *

 **À l'attention de John.**

Maintenant que tu as lu toutes mes notes, tu dois à présent tout savoir de mes motivations.

Ne m'en veux pas trop, car j'ai pensé que tu devais toujours rester auprès de moi. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas rejeté cette idée. Je ne voulais pas que Mycroft s'en prenne à toi. Il ne te mérite pas.

Tu es et resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. J'ai mis longtemps à concevoir que notre amitié puisse un jour évolué en quelque chose d'autre. Je connaissais tes sentiments pour moi, et j'en ai toujours été flatté. Mais je fermais les yeux sur mes propres sentiments. Après présent, tout est clair.

Je regrette d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour le comprendre et de t'avoir fait attendre.

Je sais que me confier à toi par le biais de mes carnets n'est pas la meilleure façon de m'y prendre.

Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux encore découvrir tout ce que je ne sais pas de toi. Tu es ma source d'inspiration, ma lumière conductrice. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que le destin a mis sur mon chemin et je t'aime.

Attends-moi, s'il te plaît !

Ton Sherlock.

Pour toujours.

* * *

.

 _John : JE T'AIME MON AMOUR CHÉRI RIEN QU'À MOI !_

 _Sherlock : Je t'aime aussi, mais arrête de gribouiller sur mes notes d'expériences. Je vais en avoir encore besoin._

 _John : Pourquoi ?_

 _Sherlock : Pour refaire sur moi toutes les expériences. Maintenant, viens te coucher, mon chaton, qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant. Et cesse de ronronner dans mes oreilles, ça me rend dingue !_

 _John : Ron-ron Ron-ron Ron-ron Ron-ron_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé !**

 **C'est triste, mais en même temps, je suis soulagée d'avoir pu mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout.**

 **Ça fait 15 mois que vous me suivez pour certains, un peu moins pour d'autres.**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction :**

 **À ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : Brooke, Romane, Nekonya-Myu, odea nigthingale, Curtys, LaMakka, Liloulachaumoise, Kty Koneko, holybleu, Luna1707, Jean-Roger, Emma94000, KrisIzzy, Griffon10, Nahira Unsho, Andr0medea et one-piece-95. Et tous ceux qui m'en laisseront après. Merci pour vos gentils mots qui m'ont encouragé à continuer.**

 **À ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite et/ou en follow et à tous les lecteurs silencieux, je ne vous oublie pas.**

 **Votre présence m'a beaucoup aidé à continuer à écrire chaque chapitre, semaine après semaine, malgré les doutes qui m'ont plus d'une fois fait demander si je devais mettre fin à cette histoire bien plus tôt.**

 **Malgré tous les changements assez conséquents du fond même de l'histoire que j'ai faits en cours de route, vous avez continué à me suivre, et votre fidélité me touche énormément.**

 **Maintenant, j'ai une faveur à vous demander à tous : laissez-moi une petite review avant de partir : dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic. Ou juste un petit mot me ferait un immense plaisir !**

* * *

 **Et après ?**

 **Ma contribution au fandom Sherlock est loin d'être terminée et de nombreuses histoires se bousculent dans ma petite caboche. ;) Mais avant de me lancer sur une toute nouvelle histoire inédite, il y en a une autre que j'avais commencé à publier et que beaucoup attendent que j'en reprenne la suite. Il s'agit de** **«** ** **Au pays de l'impossible où tout devient possible**** ********»****** , un crossover Sherlock/Alice au pays des merveilles qui me tient à cœur. Actuellement, seule la première partie a été publiée, il y a plus d'un an.**

 **C'est une histoire en trois parties qui ont toute une fin bien distincte, et qui seront toutes liées. Avec du recul, je pense corriger toute la première partie avant d'écrire la suite. Elle ne changera pas dans le fond, elle sera juste plus approfondie.**

 **Par contre, contrairement à 1001FES, je vais attendre d'avoir entièrement écrit l'histoire avant de la publier. Pourquoi ? Écrire un chapitre par semaine a l'avantage d'être toujours plongé dans l'histoire et d'évoluer en même temps que les personnages, mais à l'inconvénient d'être parfois irrégulière dans l'écriture avec un manque cruel de recul et d'être trop prenant dans mon quotidien pour respecter la deadline.**

 **Je vais donc prendre le temps de bien travailler l'histoire pour vous offrir une fiction aboutie dont je serais fière de vous faire lire.**

 **La grande inconnue : j'ignore quand elle sera publiée. Je préfère être honnête, sans la pression d'une date butoir, je prendrais plus de temps. Tout dépendra de ma motivation. Je mettrais régulièrement à jour mon facebook sur mon avancée, donc n'hésitez pas à liker :D**

 **Il n'est pas exclu que j'écrive des one shot ou mini-histoire entre-temps, selon mon inspiration.**

 **Donc voilà mes projets ! J'espère vous retrouver au détour d'une autre de mes fictions. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. :3**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
